Z mugolem za pan brat! T
by Villis Dea
Summary: Tytuł oryginalny: Muggle Year. Myślę, że ten fanfick juz jest w miarę znany. Otóż, w Hogwarcie rozpoczyna się rok mugola, a nad światem czarodziejów wisi wojna. Czy oba te wydarzenia połączą dwa samotne serca?
1. Prolog

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

(tytuł oryginalny: "Muggle Year")

Autor: Virgi Ca

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Zrzeczenie: Harry Potter i wszystkie jego części są własnością Jane Katherine Rowling oraz firmy Warner Brothers. Ja tylko pożyczam

Prolog

- Zjeżdżaj stąd, sukinsynu!

- Sam stąd spadaj, gachu szlamy!

- Powtórz to!

- Jak mi się zechce!

- DOŚĆ!

Virginia Weasley mocniej chwyciła książki przed rogiem, bo wiedziała, co ją czeka. Znowu, Ron Weasley, jej brat, Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter "chłopiec, który przeżył" i najmądrzejsza czarodziejka na świecie, Hermiona Granger, kłócili się. Znaczy, Ron się wydzierał na Malfoya (a tamten przecież nie pozostawał mu dłużny), a Harry i Hermiona próbowali go bezskutecznie zająć czym innym.

Cała szkoła była już przyzwyczajona do tych kłótni, tym razem jednak konflikt się zaostrzył. Virginia to wyczuła. Dyrektor szkoły, Albus Dumbledore, nigdy się nie przejmował ich sprzeczkami, bo niemożliwe, żeby ich nie dostrzegał.

Zaraz wyjdzie, z dwoma wojowniczo do siebie nastawionymi uczniami przed sobą. Virginia była pewna, że dostaną szlaban albo jeszcze gorzej...

Wyjrzała za ścianę. Widok zaskoczył ją.

Wszyscy uczniowie ich otoczyli. Hermiona miała na twarzy, lekko mówiąc, wyraz wstrętu, książki leżały u jej stóp. Harry patrzył na Malfoya, trzymając Rona. Jej brat tak mocno zaciskał pięści, że zbielały mu nadgarstki. Virginia zauważyła, że ma ręce zaczerwienione przez krew.

- Powiesz to jeszcze raz, Draconie Malfoyu, to uniemożliwię ci używanie języka na resztę lat - powiedział, a w jego oczach płonął ogień gniewu.

- Powszechnie wiadomo, że prowadzasz się z tą szlamą - odrzekł Draco, na jego ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek.

Ron wyrwał się Harry'emu i chwycił go za kołnierz.

- Nie jesteś lepszy, przyszły Śmierciożerco!

Draco spojrzał na niego nienawistnie i uderzył pięścią w zęby, którym to czynem ogłuszył wszystkich innych, dyrektora szkoły, Albusa Dumbledore, oraz jego zastępczynię, Minerwę McGonagall.

- Dosyć, Draconie!- krzyknął Dumbledore. - Koniec tej waśni.

Uczniowie stanęli jak wryci - dyrektor nigdy nie krzyknął na żadnego z nich. Miał opinię uprzejmego, starszego człowieka, miłego szczególnie dla swych podopiecznych.

Malfoy spojrzał najpierw na niego, potem na Rona, który trzymał swoją szczękę w rękach. Hermiona chwyciła go za rękę.

- Uważajcie, bo pożałujecie, szczególnie ty, Potter!

Malfoy wstał i poszedł przed siebie, niemal wchodząc na Virginię. Spojrzał na nią i gwałtownie odepchnął. Jej książki upadły na podłogę.

Zanim jednak zrobił następny krok, wstrząsnął nim straszny ból. Padł na ziemię, chwytając się mocno za przedramię.

- Malfoy!- krzyknęła Virginia, klękając tuż obok, jednak posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie i próbował odepchnąć.

- Proszę natychmiast zabrać pana Malfoya i pana Weasleya do skrzydła szpitalnego - to było wszystko, co usłyszał, zanim zemdlał.

- Ron, nie powinieneś mu tego robić - upomniała go Hermiona, siadając na brzegu szpitalnego łóżka. Parsknął i odwrócił głowę.

- Zasłużył sobie na to, Hermiono - bronił go Harry. - Ta szuja nazwała cię szlamą!

Hermiona spojrzała na własne stopy, jakby one były teraz najciekawsze.

- Wyobraź sobie, że wiem. Nie możemy kontrolować mu myśli, ale wy możecie kontrolować własne łapy i nie pakować się w kłopoty, prawda?

- Ale...

- Przerywam? - spojrzeli w górę. Wychyliła się Virginia, odsłaniając szpitalną zasłonkę, która odgradzała ich od reszty skrzydła.

- Nie, wejdź, Ginny - odrzekł Harry, uśmiechając się do niej.

Kiwnęła głową i weszła cała, wnosząc tacę z jakimś eliksirem, nad którym unosił się dym.

- Co to, Ginny?- spytał Ron, marszcząc ze wstrętu nos.

- Eliksir, który uzdrowi cię mordkę - odpowiedziała, kładąc tackę na stoliczku obok łóżka.

- Eliksir? Autorstwa Snape'a? - Ron jakoś nie dowierzał.

Virginia zwróciła oczy ku niebu.

- Nie, sama go zrobiła za pozwoleniem Madame Pomfrey, ale przepis pochodził od profesora Snape'a. Niczego nie obiecuję.

Ron wzruszył ramionami, odetchnął i wziął duży łyk. W następnej sekundzie już nim pluł.

- A co to do diabła jest!

- Język, Ron - poprawiła go Hermiona.

- Przecież mówiłam. Jeśli tego nie wypijesz do końca, twój ryjek będzie się goił dwa tygodnie. Co wolisz?- odpowiedziała Virginia, chcąc już wyjść.

- A jak tam Malfoy? - Ron uśmiechnął się drwiąco, pijąc to obrzydlistwo, które mu przyniosła.

Virginia odwróciła się.

- Nie wiem, idę go zobaczyć.

- Co! Ale on jest przecież...- zaczął Harry.

- Widocznie nie macie pojęcia, jak to jest być pielęgniarką - odrzekła, patrząc na nimi oczami podobnymi do szparek.

- Wybacz.

- Gin, nie jesteś przecież pielęgniarką, tylko pomagasz w skrzydle szpitalnym. - "pocieszył ją" Ron.

- Ron, ależ z ciebie głupiec - skwitowała go Hermiona, ale on tylko dalej pił swój _smakowity _eliksir.

- Bracia... - mruknęła Virginia, wychodząc.

Już chciała wejść, kiedy...

- Profesorze, naprawdę, ja...

- Chcesz się tu zatrzymać na całe wakacje?

- Proszę...

- Nigdy nie pozwalałem uczniom na pozostawanie tu i raczej nie pozwolę, ponieważ brak nauczyciela, który by cię nadzorował. Hogwart nie jest taki bezpieczny, jak ci się wydaje.

- Przynajmniej bezpieczniejszy od mojego domu, panie profesorze...

- No, dobrze... Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Porozmawiam z nauczycielami, może któryś z nich będzie chciał zostać w Hogwarcie. Niczego nie gwarantuję.

- Rozumiem, panie profesorze.

_W Hogwarcie na wakacje? Czy mi się wydaje, czy Malfoyowi odbiło?_ Zastanowiła się Virginia.

Koniec Prologu.

Skargi? Wnioski? Zażalenia? – villdyop.pl


	2. Rozdział I

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autorstwo: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział I

Nie ma jak w domu!

- Ginny, wstawaj! Virginio Weasley!

- Stul pysk...- jęknęła, zarzucając sobie poduszkę na głowę.

- Ginny!- drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Pomyślała, że zamorduje, obojętnie, kto to.

- Gin, budź się! - Ron łaskawie ściągnął z niej kołdrę.

- Czego?- spytała sennie, patrząc na zegarek. Była ósma rano!- Ron, jak chcesz mieć wszystkie zęby, to zjeżdżaj! Są wakacje, ja chcę spać!

- Przespałaś już przynajmniej miesiąc! Za trzy tygodnie zaczyna się szkoła, a ty śpisz!

Virginia gwałtownie się podniosła.

- Nie ŚPIĘ, robię tylko rzeczy, które lubię!

- Sen jest jedną z nich - odrzekł sucho.

- A nawet jeśli, wypad z mojego pokoju! - odmruknęła, z powrotem kładąc się spać.

- O nie, nie, nie. Nie będzie mi tu spała, kiedy przyjeżdża Harry - po raz drugi zabrał jej kołdrę.

- To TWÓJ najlepszy przyjaciel, nie MÓJ - odrzekła, trąc oczy. - Więc daj mi spać.

- No, Ginny, przecież ty się nadal w nim podkochujesz! A kto się rumieni i jąka, kiedy za każdym razem przyjeżdża do Nory?

- Dziękuję, że mi przypomniałeś, zapomniałabym, jak się mam zachować - powiedziała, wstając.

- Za godzinę będzie tu z Hermioną, a nie chcę, żebyś się musiała wstydzić, że jesteś w samej piżamie i nieuczesana. Przy okazji, powinnaś ściąć włosy - powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy i wyszedł.

- Śniadanie na stole!

Virginia nie zrobiła nic, żeby go poprawić co do Harry'ego. Po co? I tak skończyła z nim już w trzeciej klasie, kiedy Voldemort wrócił. Nie to, że bała się o niego, ale po co? To i tak była strata czasu.

Teraz szła do piątej klasy i miała lat piętnaście. Była chudą dziewczyną, nie przeraźliwie, ale chuda była. Miała płomiennorude włosy, którymi odznaczali się wszyscy Weasleyowie. Włosów nigdy nie ścinała, a powinna - tak się plątały, że hej! Oczy miała brązowe, a figura? Kto zobaczy figurę w szacie po bracie?

_Mówią, że jeśli jesteś najmłodszy, najbardziej cię rozpieszczają. Ale nie, jest zupełnie przeciwnie_ - pomyślała. I zgoda, miała własny pokój, miała rzeczy, których nie mieli chłopcy. Ale nie miała cech, które mieli jej bracia. Bill był prefektem naczelnym, Charlie łowcą smoków i kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha, Percy był Bezczelnym Prefektem Naczelnym - Percym - to jego rodzice kochali najbardziej. Bliźniacy byli nieokiełznani, pełni poczucia humoru i optymizmu, ale posiadali przez to unikalną reputację, no i się wyróżniali.

Co do Rona, może nikt tego nigdy głośno nie powiedział, ale był dostawką do Harry'ego Pottera. Najlepszym przyjaciel "Chłopca, który przeżył". Tak szczerze, to było go jej żal. Kiedy ktoś wspominał Rona, mówiono "To ten rudy chłopak, który włóczy się z Harrym Potterem i tą zdolną mugolską Hermioną?". Zawsze pozostawał w cieniu Harry'ego. No, może nie zawsze, na światło wyciągał go Draco Malfoy, kłócąc się z nim, przez co ludzie zauważali jej brata.

A ona? Cóż, nie poświęcano jej zbyt dużo uwagi w domu czy w szkole, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że czuje się samotna, szczególnie, kiedy bracia albo mama mówili jej, żeby ścięła włosy. Tak, oczywiście kochała swoją rodzinę, ale wydawało jej się, że interesują się nią _szczególnie_ tylko czasami. Była jedną z wielu, w szkole niektórzy nauczyciele nie znali nawet jej imienia, co rzeczywiście było dziwne - uczyła się tam już przecież cztery lata! Może to niesamowite, ale jej ulubioną osoba w szkole była Madame Pomfrey, która stale doceniała jej pomoc w skrzydle szpitalnym i wiele ją nauczyła o lekach.

- Ginny! Śniadanie gotowe!- krzyknęła z dołu pani Weasley.

- Idę - szybko wciągnęła na siebie workowaty, biały T-shirt i zielone, krótkie spodenki, które sięgały jej kolan.

- Cześć, tato! - rzuciła, wchodząc do jadalni.

- Witaj, cukiereczku - odrzekł pan Weasley znad gazety.

_Mam wspaniałą rodzinkę..._

Usiadła obok Percy'ego, który przeglądał swój raport do Ministerstwa.

- Co tam, Percy?

- Sprawdzam, czy okej...- mruknął z buzią pełną grzanek. Jeśli się zagadnęło Percy'ego, miało się zawsze pewność, że zacznie mówić o swojej pracy, o swoich sukcesach, o pracy i jeszcze raz o sobie.

- Ginny, kiedy ty wreszcie zetniesz włosy, przecież to nawet nie uchodzi!- zagrzmiała pani Weasley.

_Znów to samo..._

Virginia sięgnęła po grzankę i masło.

- Mamo, powiedziałam już, że nie zetnę. Przecież są ładne.

Jej matka westchnęła.

- Jesteś tak samo uparta, jak Bill.

Córka uśmiechnęła się. Pamiętała dobrze, jak mama namawiała Billa, żeby ściął włosy i zdjął z ucha ten "okropny" kolczyk z kła.

- Gdzie w ogóle jest Bill?- spytała, rozglądając się. Akurat miał urlop, przyjechał nareszcie do domu.

- Ron ci nie powiedział? Pojechał po Rona i Hermionę - odrzekł pan Weasley.

- Tato... Jak tam szopa?

Artur Weasley zamknął gazetę i z trzaskiem odłożył na stół, patrząc na Virginię, która zajadała się grzanką. Jego żona nie zwróciła na szczęście uwagi, pochłonięta smażeniem jajek dla bliźniaków na ich specjalne życzenie.

- Ginny, nie wspominaj o szopie przy matce - powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem. Jego córka uśmiechnęła się tylko.

Pan Weasley pasjonował się światem mugoli, co było, trzeba przyznać, dziwnym hobby w świecie czarodziejów. A Virginia okazała się jego nieodrodną córką, ponieważ tak samo była zafascynowana mugolami. Przedmiot, który się tym zajmował, był jej ulubionym w szkole.

- Dobra.

Ojciec znów zajął się _Prorokiem Codziennym_.

- Fred, George, wasze jajka!

- Idziemy! - sekundę później bliźniacy pędzili schodami na dół, a w tym samym czasie wskazówka Billa przestawiła się na "dom".

- Jestem!- krzyknął w drzwiach.

- Cześć Hermiono, Harry - powiedziała Virginia zagłuszana przez swoją matkę, która wylewnie ich przywitała.

- Miło panią widzieć, pani Weasley - powiedziała Hermiona, całując ją w policzek.

- Dziękujemy, że możemy się tu zatrzymać - rzekł Harry.

- Co roku mówisz to samo - zwrócił uwagę Ron.- Chyba jasne, że jesteście tu mile widziani.

- Na szczęście nic się nie zmieniło - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Cześć, Ginny - powiedziała Hermiona, wchodząc do kuchni.

- Witaj Ginny, Percy, dzień dobry, panie Weasley - pozdrowił ich Harry.

- Dzień dobry, Harry - odrzekł Artur.

- Cześć, Harry.

- Cześć - Virginia pochyliła się. Ron puścił do niej oczko, ale zignorowała go.

- Harry!- wrzasnęli bliźniacy, rzucając mu się na szyję.- Dudley nadal się toczy?

- Jasne, jest jeszcze bardziej szerszy niż wyższy - zaśmiał się Harry.

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że człowiek może wyglądać jak balon - skomentował Bill.

Fred i George uśmiechnęli się i posadzili czarnowłosego przy stole, spychając Percy'ego, który odszedł, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o braku wychowania. Ich siostra domyśliła się, że będą ją chcieli swatać.

- I co, Ginny, będziesz pomagała Madame Pomfrey w tym roku?- spytała Hermiona, siadając z drugiej strony.

- Jeśli będzie chciała, to na pewno - odpowiedziała.- Bardzo mnie cieszy to zajęcie - spojrzała na Rona, myśląc o jego walce z Malfoyem pod koniec roku.

- Gin, powiedz coś do Harry'ego - syknął jej do ucha brat.

Virginia obdarzyła go morderczym spojrzeniem i wstała, zabierając talerzyk.

- Miłego gadania, idę trochę posprzątać, bo nie będziesz się miała gdzie ulokować, Hermiono - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Dzięki - odrzekła, po czym wróciła do konwersacji z Harrym i bliźniakami. Ron spojrzał na rudowłosą i pokręcił głową.

Virginia zrobiła znudzoną minę i zaczęła wchodzić na górę.

_I znów zostałam sama..._

- Tato? - spytała, otwierając powoli drzwi szopy. - Tato!

- Tutaj, Gin! - odrzekł głos za kupą rupieci.

Virginia podeszła. Z półki nad nią zaczęła spadać puszka z farbą...

- Tato, uważaj!

I następną rzeczą, którą zobaczyła, był jej ojciec, cały pomalowany na pomarańczowo. Virginia zachichotała.

- Ech, nadal nie umiem tego uruchomić - westchnął pan Weasley, machając różdżką. Farba zniknęła.

- Czego, tatku? - spytała, patrząc w dół.- O, komputer!

- Wiesz, co to jest, Ginny?

- Oczywiście, przecież chodzę na mugoloznawstwo! - odrzekła.- Skąd go masz?

- Dostałem go od jakiegoś mugola, który mi dziękował za wspaniałe zachowanie stosunków między ich światem a naszym. Powiedział, że to jeden z najlepszych modeli - wyjaśnił.

I miał rację. To był laptop, czarny, cieniutki, lśniący. Virginia otworzyła go i zaczęła podejrzliwie patrzeć na monitor i klawiaturę.

- Potrzebny ci prąd elektryczny, by to uruchomić.

- Prąd elektryczny? Ale skąd ja go wezmę?

Jego córka uśmiechnęła się i wstała, zamykając komputer.

- Pozwól mi to zrobić, znajdę sposób.

- Powodzenia, Gin! A może chcesz baterie?

- Hmm... Nie, chyba nie... - Virginia spojrzała na całą stertę kabli i złączy. - To tego potrzeba prądu... Nie martw się tato, zrobię to przed początkiem roku!

- No, dobrze, i powiesz mi od razu, jak to się obsługuje - odpowiedział podekscytowany. Virginia uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Jej ojciec zawsze zachowywał się jak kilkuletni dzieciak, gdy widział mugolski sprzęt.

Wróciła do domu i otworzyła drzwi, zaskakując siedzące przy stole trio.

- O, Gin, co to jest? - spytał Ron, wskazując na laptopa, którego trzymała pod pachą.

- To komputer, Ginny... Skąd go masz? - spytała Hermiona.

- Wygląda na nowy, chyba Dudley ma podobny.

- To prezent taty, chcę spróbować go uruchomić - wyjaśniła.

- Może ci pomóc? - zaofiarowała się Hermiona.

- Nie, nie musisz, sama też chodzę na mugoloznawstwo - przypomniała jej Virginia z uśmiechem.

- Dobra.

- Dzięki - rzuciła przez ramię, wchodząc szybko po schodkach. W swoim pokoju otworzyła szufladkę, wyjmując używanego CD-playera. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i wzięła jedną z płyt z półki nad łóżkiem. To był prezent od Charliego.

Zeszła na dół, nawet nie patrząc na swojego brata i jego przyjaciół.

Na dworze położyła się na zielonej trawie i nacisnęła klawisz odtwarzania.

To był jej sposób na samotność. Wstała i zaczęła tańczyć, zapominając o całym bożym świecie. Tańczyła też w Hogwarcie, gdy nikt nie widział, ale ciężko było bez muzyki.

Kochała taniec, był jej życiem.

_Mogłabym przetańczyć życie..._ - pomyślała, zamykając oczy. Wiatr zaigrał w jej włosach.

Tańczyła.

- Ginny, gdzieś ty była? - krzyknęła mama, kiedy weszła do domu.

Virginia zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Było ciemno. Nic dziwnego, że mama się niepokoiła.

- Przepraszam, mamusiu, zapomniałam się.

- No, no, żeby mi to było ostatni raz – odrzekła kobieta, wracając do kuchni.

Virginia westchnęła i ściągnęła zniszczone buty. Z pokoju doleciały do niej znajome głosy.

Weszła.

Przed kominkiem siedział Charlie Weasley ze swoją mugolską dziewczyną, Lesley Chestwood.

Skargi, wnioski, zażalenia: villdyop.pl


	3. Rozdział II

"Z mugolem za pan brat"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział II

Niemagiczna bratowa

- Lesley! - pisnęła Virginia, rzucając się młodej kobiecie na szyję.

- Młoda, uważaj, połamiesz mnie! - krzyknęła, śmiejąc się i mocno przytulając młodą Weasleyównę.

- Kiedy…? Jak…? Skąd tu się wzięłaś? Kiedy wjeżdżasz?

- Hej, a ukochany brat już nie zasługuje na buzi?- spytał Charlie, pozorując obrazę.

Virginia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i jego też uścisnęła. Był jej ukochanym bratem, ponieważ od dziecka się nią opiekował, najbardziej ją rozumiał. Bill traktował ją czasami jak ojciec. Charlie był inny. Tylko on ją rozumiał tak doskonale.

- Charlie, co ty tu robisz? - spytała.

- Ginny, przyjechali do domu. Nie wystarczy, że są? - zwróciła jej uwagę matka.

Virginia usiadła przed kominkiem. Brat spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

- Stęskniłem się- odpowiedział. Lesley objęła go.

- A ja jadę do Londynu. Praca mnie zmusza - powiedziała.

Virginia poczuła, że czymś tu trąci.

Lesley była całkowitą mugolką, ale co to miało za znaczenie, skoro była taka wspaniała?

Z Charliem nie wiadomo jak się poznali, ale ich związek rozwinął się bardzo szybko. Ślub miał się odbyć w następne wakacje.

- Co tam ciekawego w Rumunii? - spytał Ron. On, Harry i Hermiona siedzieli na tapczanie, Percy był w swoim pokoju, a Bill klęczał przed przyszłym małżeństwem. Fred i George grali w Szacholicę, jakąś nową grę, którą sami wymyślili. Było to odmiana szachów i polegała na tym, że na końcu król triumfatora wrzeszczał jak najęty, a armia pozostała na planszy obchodziła całe pomieszczenie.

Charlie pokiwał głową.

- Jak zwykle to samo: smoki, zasadzki i starzy przyjaciele.

- Podziwiam cię, że się nie nudzisz - powiedziała Virginia. - A ty, Lesley, co tu robisz?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo

- Pewne studio wynajęło mnie jako instruktorkę tańca przez okrągły rok. Tak to zdecydowałam się wreszcie wyruszyć do studia rodzinnego - dom Lesley znajdował się w Szkocji, ale naprawdę dużo podróżowała. Kilka lat temu w Rumunii spotkała Charliego.

- Pewnie fajnie jest uczyć tańca - rozmarzyła się Virginia.

- Tak.

- Zatrzymacie się tu dopóki dzieciaki nie pojadę do Hogwartu, prawda? - spytała pani Weasley, patrząc na młodych z nadzieją w oczach.

- Tak planujemy - odrzekł jej syn.

- Nadzwyczajne - mruknął Ron do przyjaciół.

- Szach mat!- krzyknął George i nagle całym domu zapanował ogromny hałas. Białe pionki poszły obejść całą Norę.

- Fryderyku i George'u Weasley, już nie żyjecie! - wrzasnął Percy, wbiegając do salonu. W ręku trzymał podarte wnioski do ministerstwa.

Virginię obudził dźwięk puszczonej wody. Podniosła się z materaca. Było bardzo rano, cały dom jeszcze spał. Zauważyła, że łóżko Lesley jest puste, ale Hermiona nadal spała, oddychając głośno. W ręku miała podręcznik do zaklęć.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się i wstała. Kierując się do łazienki, wciągnęła na siebie wczorajsze ubranie. Ziewała przy tym nieustannie. Związała włosy w luźną kitkę.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Lesley z morką głowa.

- Cześć, Młoda - szepnęła do niej, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

- Hej - odrzekła. Po kilku minutach zeszły razem do kuchni.

- Co z tymi krokami, których cię nauczyłam na Boże Narodzenie? - spytała starsza, wpychając łepek do lodówki. - Mleko czy sok?

- Mleko. Dzięki.

Lesley usiadła przy stole na przeciwko niej.

- Nawet chyba mi nieźle idzie, ale czasami albo nie mogę się wyrobić w tempie, albo się wywracam.

- Hmm... - zamyśliła się Lesley, pijąc sok.- Pokaż mi, jak ci idzie, co? Nie, nie tu, na podwórku.

Virginia kiwnęła głową i dopiła mleko.

Lesley została wprowadzona do rodziny Weasleyów przed trzema laty, na krótko przed wycieczką do Egiptu. Była tancerką i instruktorką tańca. Często wyjeżdżała na tournee, a zanim spotkała Charliego, nic innego oprócz tańca się dla niej nie liczyło. Z uśmiechem mówiła, że pierwsze kroki musiała stawiać w baletkach.

Virginia też chciała tańczyć, więc ubłagała Lesley, aby ją nauczyła. Oczywiście przyszła bratowa wyraziła zgodę. Tak to młoda Weasleyówna tańczyła od ponad dwóch lat.

Lesley była szczupłą i śliczną dziewczyną, z ciemnoblond czuprynką do ramion i orzechowymi oczami. Na jej twarzy nigdy nie gościł smutek i zawsze była przyjaźnie nastawiona do otoczenia, życia i ludzi.

Dwie młode dziewczyny doszły na wzgórze. Starsza pacnęła na trawę.

- No, zaczynamy. Powiem ci potem, co byś mogła poprawić.

- A muzyka?

Lesley pokręciła głową.

- Muzyka powoduje, że jej słuchasz i nie koncentrujesz się na tańcu.

Virginia kiwnęła tylko głową i uniosła ręce w początkowej pozycji. Po chwili pląsała po trawie. Ten układ znała na pamięć.

Lesley patrzyła na jej zwinne ruchy. Miała w sobie wdzięk, grację, delikatność a jednocześnie siłę, moc oraz energię, która się w niej wyzwalała podczas tańca. Możliwe, że czasami nie mieściła się w takcie, ale czy to miało znaczenie, skoro TAŃCZYŁA? W jej ruchach objawiała się muzyka, nie grało, a jednak Lesley jakby słyszała nuty. Virginia mogła zostać zawodową tancerką, a nawet gwiazdą w tej profesji. Brakowało jej tylko ciut tego profesjonalizmu. Talent już miała.

- Cudownie - krzyknęła, klaszcząc w dłonie.

- Naprawę?- Virginia usiadła obok niej. - Ćwiczyłam całe pół roku.

_Więcej, niż ci się wydaje..._

Przyszła bratowa pokiwała powoli głową.

- Ehym... Może nauczymy cię tanga i jazzu. To, co przed chwilą odprawiłaś wyglądało jak nowoczesny balet.

- Ale fajnie - odrzekła Virginia z zachwytem. Dla Lesley mogła zrobić wszystko, a taniec był jej życiem.

Blondynka wstała.

- Poczekaj, przyniosę odtwarzacz, który przywiozłam.

- Możesz wziąć mojego CDka. Leży w szufladzie szafki nocnej.

- Dobra.

- Hermiono! Pobudka! Śniadanie!

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Wstała i uderzyła głową o coś bardzo twardego.

- Aua! - krzyknęła, ale zanim mogłaby cokolwiek dodać, spadła na nią tona książek. Zakryła ramionami głowę.

- Co się stało! - do pokoju wparowała Virginia. Zobaczyła osaczoną przez lekturę Hermionę.

- Sorry, zapomniałam cię ostrzec o półce na książki.

- Nie szkodzi - odrzekła, kaszląc. Wokół niej wznosiły się pyłki kurzu. - Nic mi się nie stało oprócz wstrząsu.- podniosła książkę, która leżała jej na kolanach. Jakieś opasłe tomisko.

- _Standardowa Księga Zaklęć, szósty stopień_. Ginny, co ta książka robi u ciebie w pokoju?

Rudowłosa dziewczyna uklękła, żeby pozbierać pozostałe książki. Były z piątego i szóstego roku. Książki Freda i Georga, mówiąc pokrótce.

- Powinny być u Rona, ale nie chciał ich. Powiedział, że woli trzymać te quidditchowe śmieci niż to. Czasami do nich zaglądam. Pozostałe leżą pokoju bliźniaków.

- Aha - to była cała odpowiedź Hermiony. Wstała i zaczęła jej pomagać układać książki na półce. Jej uwagę zajęła jakaś zielona. - Ginny! To są książki medyczne wyższego poziomu!

Virginia spojrzała na księgę obojętnie.

- Tak, tak, kupiłam je w lombardzie dwa lata temu, kiedy Madame Pomfrey poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Nie można nic przecież zrobić bez odpowiedniego przygotowania.

Hermiona pokiwała głowa. Ginny w tej chwil zrobiła na niech wrażenie. Nawet ONA nie czytała tych książek.

- Ginny, Hermiono. Śniadanie! - zawołała z dołu Lesley.

- Idziemy!

- O! Listy z Hogwartu! - krzyknął Ron, wskazując na okno. Na parapecie usiadło stadko sów.

Virginia i Charlie podeszli i odwiązali od nich cztery listy.

- Że co? - krzyknął Ron, wymachując listem, napisanym zielonym atramentem, jak zawsze zresztą.- Po co nam podręczniki do mugoloznawstwa!

- Ja też je mam - powiedział Harry i zajrzał Hermionie przez ramię.- O, i ty też.

Hermiona potarła czoło.

- Co jest? Czemu oni nam dołożyli mugoloznawstwo? Nie uczyłam się tego od trzeciej klasy!

- Gin, a co ty masz?- spytał Charlie, wyrywając jej (-HEJ!) list z ręki. Zrobił oczy jak koła u wozu, kiedy go przeczytał.

- Co się stało, Charlie? - zaciekawił się Bill.

- Ginny, to ma być TWOJA lista książek! - Charlie dziwnie spojrzał na siostrę.

- Tak, a co? - poczuła, jak oblewa ją fala gorąca.

- Ale po co ci podręcznik do eliksirów dla klasy szóstej? - spytał Percy, zaglądając bratu przez ramię.

- CO! - zawołał Ron, wyrywając Charliemu z ręki list. Podał Hermionie, żeby odczytała.

_Panno Weasley. Informujemy panią, że powinna pani zakupić następujące podręczniki:_

'_Standardowa księga Zaklęć, stopień piąty'_

_'Rozszerzona historia Magii. SUMY.'_

_'Wprowadzenie do transmutacji złożonej, część 1.'_

_'Zielarstwo dla zaawansowanych, część 1. '_

_'Magiczne zwierzęta i stworzenia, część 2.'_

_'Eliksiry. Tom szósty. Poziom zaawansowany'_

_'Historia mugolskiego świata'_

- Dyrektor się chyba pomylił- powiedział pan Weasley. - Nie możesz mieć takiego podręcznika do eliksirów - pani Weasley pokiwała głową.

_Jej, tylko to, że nie jestem kujonką, nie oznacza, że dyrektor się pomylił..._

Virginia odebrała Hermionie listę.

- Nie, profesor Dumbledore nie pomylił się. Szósty tom eliksirów.

- Co! Zamierzasz nam powiedzieć, że o tym wiesz! - krzyknął Percy.

- I czemu nie masz Obrony przed czarną magią? - spytał Harry.- Podobno wraca profesor Lupin.

- Ginny! Wiedziałaś, nie oszukasz mnie! Wcale nie jesteś zaskoczona! - krzyknął Ron, patrząc na siostrę.

Virginia westchnęła.

- Tak, tak, wiem o tym. Mam specjalny tok nauczania, ponieważ zamierzam się kształcić na pielęgniarkę u Madame Pomfrey.

- Studium medyczne? - spytał Bill.

Siostra kiwnęła głową.

- Tak, profesor Snape powiadomił Madame Pomfrey, że umiem więcej, niż wymaga poziom nauczania i umiejętności całej klasy. Zaproponował, żebym przeskoczyła poziom piąty i kształciła się w kierunku medycznym- ostatnie zdanie niemal wyszeptała.

Wszyscy ucichli. Wiedzieli, że nawiązuje do wojny z Lordem Voldemortem, która miała nadejść już wkrótce.

- Ech, to znaczy, że będziesz miała z nami eliksiry!- powiedziała nagle Hermiona, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Chyba tak - odrzekła, też z uśmiechem.- I słyszałam, jak profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że w tym roku mugoloznawstwo jest przymusowe.

- Nigdy niczego takiego nie było! Co go ugryzło? - jęknął Ron.

- A co z twoimi SUMami z eliksirów? - spytał nagle pan Weasley.

- Profesor Snape powiedział, że nie będę miała żadnych kłopotów i mogę spokojnie przejść rok wyżej - odpowiedziała.

- Mugoloznawstwo... Ech... - tym razem to był Harry.

- Och, przestańcie, wasze zajęcia są o niebo łatwiejsze od zaawansowanego poziomu! I nie musicie zdawać z tego SUMów, to tylko pewnie takie małe wprowadzenie - spojrzała jeszcze raz na swój list.

_Panno Weasley, przypominamy, że nie będzie Pani brała udziału w zajęciach Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Ma pani także powinność odnaleźć profesora Snape'a drugiego września zaraz po śniadaniu, aby ustalić swój plan zajęć. Dotyczy to również Madame Pomfrey. Przypominamy także, że jest pani potrzebny srebrny kociołek, wielkość 4. _

_Załączony dokument proszę pokazać goblinom w Banku Gringotta._

_Proszę także zakupić komplet nowych składników dla stopnia zaawansowanego. _

- Mamo, potrzebny mi nowy kociołek - powiedziała.- Czwórka.

- Srebrny? - zawołała Bill.- No, to się nazywa PRAWDZIWE eliksiry!

- Oj, kochanie, to swoje będzie kosztowało - powiedziała matka.

- Szkoła przeznaczyła pieniądze...

- No, no, Dumbledore'owi chyba zależy, że tak się troszczy o ciebie - powiedział Percy z zazdrością. On nigdy nie miał aż takich względów.

- Percy, proszę... - powiedziała pani Weasley, po czym zwróciła się do Virginii:

- Ginny, jesteś pewna, że możesz się zająć szóstym stopniem eliksirów? Przecież nie przerobiłaś w końcu tej piątej części.

- Poczytam stare książki Rona, chyba się czegoś powinnam nauczyć - odrzekła, wzruszając ramionami.

- No, dobrze... po południu wybierzemy się na Pokątną. Potowarzyszysz nam Lesley?

- No pewnie! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się.

- ULICA POKĄTNA! - krzyknęła Virginia i poczuła, jakby ją coś wsysało. Kilka sekund później stała na środku Pokątnej, na której panował jak zwykle ogromny ruch.

- O kur! - powiedziała Lesley, lądując obok niej.

- Nic ci nie jest, Lesley? - spytał Charlie, lądując z drugiej strony Virginii.

- No nie, tylko jestem z lekka zaskoczona - uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Nic ci nie będzie - Ron pojawił się z Charliem. Wyszedł z kominka.

- Ruszamy! - powiedział pan Weasley, spoglądając na białe wieżyczki Gringotta.

Kiedy Virginia wkroczyła do banku, pewien goblin obejrzał ją od stóp do głów.

- Spieniężacie czeki listowne? - spytała z niecierpliwością.

Goblin powoli kiwnął głową.

- Osobiście mam zawieźć pannę Weasley do hogwarckiej skrytki nr 600. Zostało dla niej przeznaczone 50 galeonów.

- ŻE CO! - Virginia prawie krzyknęła. 50 GALEONÓW BYŁO CAŁYM MAJĄTKIEM!

- Czy Ginny zasłużyła sobie na to? A co z resztą? W każdym razie, do kiedy trzeba oddać dług? - spytała rzeczowo pani Weasley, choć niepewnym tonem. Harry spojrzał na swoje stopy.

- Pieniądze są przeznaczone do własnej dyspozycji panny Weasley. Nie musi ich pani oddawać.

- Naprawdę? - krzyknęła Virginia, rozpromieniona.

Goblin kiwnął ponownie głową i wskazał jej drogę obok lady, do miejsca, gdzie stały wózki.

Virginia nigdy przedtem nie widziała takiej kupy szmalu.

- Gin, a gdzie ty wydasz te pieniądze, co? - spytał Ron. Rzeczywiście ciekawe.

- Sam srebrny kociołek kosztuje 25, a co zrobię z resztą nie twoja sprawa!- stwierdziła, że poświęcają jej za dużo uwagi. Za dużo _nagłej_ uwagi.

- Ale tu fajnie - szepnęła Lesley. Charlie uśmiechnął się.

- A właśnie, Lesley - zaczęła Virginia.- Miałaś iść do tamtego sklepu po kostium. Mogę iść z tobą?

Blondynka spojrzała na nią dziwnie.

- Dobrze.

- No to idziemy, wrócimy gdzieś za godzinę - powiedziała mała ruda i zaciągnęła swoja przyszłą bratową z powrotem do Dziurawego Kotła.

- Ha, myślałam, że już po mnie - powiedziała Virginia, kiedy przekroczyły mur. Lesley zaskoczona patrzyła, jak ceglana ścianka zamyka się za nimi.

- Co? Czemu? - spytała zakłopotana.

- Nienawidzę, jak ktoś zwraca na mnie w ten sposób uwagę. Myślałam, że te eliksiry będę mogła utrzymać w tajemnicy.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko i poczochrała po głowie.

- Oj, przecież nauczyciele chyba nie mają nic przeciwko, prawda? Czyli wszystko w porządku.

- Chyba tak - odrzekła. Przez te cztery lata wyrobiła sobie obraz w szkole "Weasleyówna się nie wtrąca" i jakoś wszystko grało. Miała cichą nadzieję, że będzie tak dalej.

Jej oczy pojaśniały, kiedy zauważyła swój ulubiony muzyczny sklep.

- Dzieńdoberek - powiedziała kobieta za ladą.- Ach, Lesley, Ginny, nie widziałam was od roku! Ani razu mnie nie odwiedziłyście!

Lesley zaśmiała się.

- Bez przesady, Agato. Dobrze wiesz, że tęskniłyśmy.

- Wiem, wiem.

Virginia w tym czasie przeglądała cały asortyment składający się z kostiumów, baletek, innych butów, przypinek i różnych takich rzeczy. Jej wzrok przyciągnął ładny komplecik, wiszący na ścianie: trykot, bluzka z bufkami i koszulka. Bluzeczka, z rękawem trzy czwarte, była srebrzystoczarna, ozdobiona, jak gorsecik, zielonymi rzemykami. Spodnie i obcisła podkoszulka z długim rękawem były ciemnozielone.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się i wzięła to z wieszakiem.

- Przemierz!

Virginia spojrzała na nią niepewnie.

- Ale...

- Proszę, kochanie - Agata popędziła odsunąć kotarę przymierzalni.

Virginia zamrugała oczyma, przeglądając się w lustrze. Czuła się jak prawdziwa tancerka, z grubymi ocieplaczami na nogach i jasnozielonymi baletkami.

- Wyglądasz ślicznie, Ginny! - krzyknęła Lesley, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Zapakuj, razem z butami.- powiedziała do Agaty.

Rudowłosa chwyciła blondynkę za rękę.

- Lesley, to kosztuje fortunkę, nie zgadzam się na takie prezenty! Nawet nie umiem tańczyć!

- Ale się nauczysz, jestem przekonana. Swoją przyszłość gwiazdy pozostaw swojej instruktorce.

- Ale...

- Żadnych ale! - odrzekła surowo.- Zasługujesz na to.

Virginia spuściła głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dzięki, Wielka Siostro.

- Nie dziękuj, Młoda, musisz mieć profesjonalny strój. Chyba nie chcesz połamać nóg, nie?

Lesley wzięła torebkę ze strojem, wyjmując portfel.

Kilka minut potem Virginia szła ulicą z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach i torebką z napisem _Agata - tańcz i szalej, nie myśl, co dalej._ Co chwila dało się do "Młodej" słyszeć. "Dziękuję...". Nagle zatrzymała się przed starą księgarnią.

- Le... Lesley, ja tu wejdę na chwilę, dobra? Powiedz mamie.

- Dobrze. Za czterdzieści pięć minut stawisz się w Dziurawym Kotle. Zrozumiano, poruczniku Młoda?

- Tak jest, kapitan Wielka Siostro!

Mała Weasleyówna weszła do starej, zakurzonej księgarni, a raczej antykwariatu.

- _Sztuka Mroku. Uzdrowienia_ - przeczytała tytuł jednej z ksiąg, kolejnego opasłego tomiszcza na jednej z półek. Nagle półka się trochę obniżyła, Virginia, przestraszona, wpadła na następnego pomieszczenia, w którym panował mrok.

- Przyszła pani, panno Virginio Weasley - powiedział ktoś.

Nad nią stał starszy człowiek z ciemnymi, tłustymi włosami i bardzo ciemnymi oczami.

- Czekałem na panią.

Koniec rozdziału II

Skargi, wnioski, zażalenia?

villdyop.pl


	4. Rozdział III

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział III

Przeklęty naszyjnik

- Czekałem na panią, panno Virginio Weasley - powtórzył swoim nudnym jak flaki z olejem głosem. Virginia wstała.

- Gdzie ja jestem? Jak się tu dostałam?

Rozejrzała się. Wokół niej stały słoje z ludzkimi wnętrznościami, kości, przeklęte maski i zardzewiałe, stare miecze, wiszące na ścianach. Skrzywiła się, widząc, jak z kościotrupa w kącie wychodzą mrówki.

- _Borgin i Burkes_ do usług - odpowiedział prawie natychmiast mężczyzna.- Najlepszy sklep specjalizujący się w sprowadzaniu artefaktów czarnej magii.

_O cholera, jestem na Nokturnie!_

Borgin albo Burkes, obojętnie, który z nich to był, obrócił się i podszedł do gablotki, która była odizolowana w pewnej odległości od innych przedmiotów. Wskazał na Virginię, aby podeszła.

Za szkłem wisiał przepiękny naszyjnik z opali oszlifowanych jak brylanty, wwleczonych na jakiś czarny drucik.

_Ostrożnie! Nie dotykać! Na kamieniach ciąży przekleństwo. Dotychczasowa liczba ofiar: dziewiętnastu mugoli!_

- Czemu pan mi to pokazuje? - spytała powoli.

- Ten naszyjnik cię wzywał - odrzekł, uśmiechając się. Otworzył gablotkę i wyjął błyskotkę. - Te piękne opale same wybierają swojego właściciela...

Nagle naszyjnik uniósł się do góry i odpiął, otaczając jej szyję. Kilka pojedynczych kamyczków złączyły się w jeden, tworząc wisiorek.

- Jak to...- zaczęła Virginia.

- Wezwał cię. Odtąd jesteś jego niewolnicą i władczynią zarazem - Virginia, słysząc ten głos, poczuła dreszcze.

- Czemu pan...- zaczęła, jednak ktoś jej przerwał.

- Weasleyówna, ten dziecinny głosik rozpoznam wszędzie - powiedział ktoś cicho. Obróciła się szybko, chowając wisior za bluzkę. Za nią stał Draco Malfoy, jego piaszczyste włosy były trochę dłuższe, niż zazwyczaj, a czarną szatę miał rozchełstaną.

- Ach, czyż to nie panicz Malfoy? - głos Borgina albo Burkesa stał się nagle obrzydliwie słodki.

- Panie Borgin - a jednak Borgin! Draco lekko skinął głową, po czym zwrócił się do Virginii:

- A co dzidzia lobi na Noktulnie? Mamusia nie będzie się bała, ze dziewcynka psysła do takiego stlasnego i mlocnego miejsca. - spojrzał na jej sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i uśmiechnął się złośliwie - Ach, dziecinka spsedaje zecy, zeby zalobić na jedzenie? A moze lepiej by było stanąć wieczorem na logu, co, Weasley?

- Odwal się, Malfoy. Wychodzę - podniosła szybko torbę i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia. Nienawidziła tego pacana!

- Patrz, gdzie się kręcisz, Weasley, następnym razem możesz już nie wyjść ze sklepu - zawołał za nią.

Virginia odwróciła się, żeby mu coś powiedzieć co słuchu, ale Draco wskazywał Borginowi na jakąś rękę leżącą na aksamitnej poduszce, zupełnie nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Zaczęła więc iść w stronę Ulicy Pokątnej, ignorując wzrok ciekawskich.

- Virginio Weasley, następnym razem bądź bardziej punktualna - upomniał pan Weasley córkę, patrząc jej groźnie w oczy. Była już kupić kociołek, razem z nową, bardzo dokładną wagą. Odwiedziła też aptekę, _Esy i Floresy_ - księgarnię, gdzie kupiła nowe podręczniki, sklep z użytecznymi drobiazgami (piórka, pergaminy). Po tej całej wycieczce jej sakiewka była znacznie lżejsza, niż na początku.

- Było to zaczarować, Gin - powiedział Charlie, rzucając na kociołek zaklęcie.

- Dzięki - podziękowała, uśmiechając się.

- A co to? - spytał Ron, patrząc na papierową torebkę ze sklepu kostiumowego. Virginia na wszelki wypadek zabrała ją z daleka od niego.

- Prezent ode mnie - odrzekła Lesley.

- Czemu ona dostaje prezenty, a my nie? - poskarżył się Fred, podchodząc do nich.

- Spóźniliście się - odparła sucho pani Weasley.

- To jego wina, niepotrzebnie się wykłócał z tamtym sklepikarzem - zaprotestował George.

- Siedź cicho - szepnął jego bliźniak.

- Przecież tak było!

Wszyscy się zaśmiali, a Virginia zapomniała o Nokturnie, naszyjniku, oprawionej w skórę książce i swoim spotkaniu z Draco Malfoyem.

- Dzień dobry - pozdrowiła wszystkich Virginia, schodząc na dół.

- Cześć, Gin - odpowiedzieli Ron, Harry i Hermiona. Mała ruda panienka usiadła obok Rona i nałożyła sobie bekonu i sadzonych jajek.

- Witaj, słoneczko - powiedziała mama, kładąc obok niej dzbanek z mlekiem i sokiem pomarańczowym - dobrze spałaś?

Kiwnęła głową. Pomachała do Charliego i Lesley, którzy zeszli ze schodów.

Aktualnie był pierwszy września, a oni jedli swoje ostatnie w tym roku śniadanie w Norze. Pociąg do Hogwartu odchodził jak zwykle o jedenastej. Nie spieszyli się zbytnio, ponieważ tylko czworo z nich jechało do szkoły, a pan Weasley z tej okazji wziął dzień wolny.

- Co tam w świecie, co, tato? - spytał Bill, niosąc z kuchni półmisek z szynką. Zajrzał ojcu przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć nagłówek _Proroka Codziennego_.

- Więzień Azkabanu uwolniony - przeczytał pan Weasley.

- Kto to? - rzekł Ron.

- Adrian Bradley, najmłodszy więzień Azkabanu w całej historii Anglii. Został skazany przed trzema laty - odpowiedział, przewracając stronę.

- Ile ma lat? - zaciekawiła się Hermiona.

- Szesnaście.

- Co? Ale przecież...- Harry szybko coś policzył na palcach. - To znaczy, że zapuszkowali go, kiedy miał trzynaście?

Pan Weasley kiwnął głowa.

- Ale czemu? - spytała Virginia.

- Nie wiadomo - mruknął jej ojciec - Nie był pierwszy. Barty Crouch chętnie wysyłał ludzi do kicia, bez przyczyny albo skrzętnie ukrywając powody.

- Aha... - Virginia spojrzała na czarno-białe zdjęcie chłopaka. Miał ciemne włosy do ramion i lekki zarost na twarzy. Tylko jego oczy były takie dziwne, ostre. - Wygląda przyjemnie, ale mu źle z oczu patrzy - powiedziała.

- Czy nie wszyscy przestępcy z Azkabanu wyglądają na postrzelonych?- spytał Percy.

- I co, dzieciaki, spakowani? - Charlie rozsiadł się na tapczanie i wziął Lesley na kolana.

Ron, Harry i Hermiona byli, ale Virginia...

- Muszę jeszcze dopakować książki, już mi się prawie nie mieszczą - rzekła z pełną buzią, popiła mlekiem i wyleciała jak strzała z krzesła.

Otworzyła gwałtownie drzwi do swego pokoju i na pierwszym planie ukazała jej się sterta książek na łóżku, razem z nowiusieńkim kociołkiem. Podniosła wszystkie książki na raz i rzuciła je do kufra. Zabrała też kilka starych podręczników Georga.

_To będzie chyba długi rok… No, cóż, trzeba się przecież przygotowywać..._

Następnie do kotła włożyła nowy kostium do tańca, odtwarzacz CD i kilka płyt z muzyką. Kociołek postawiła obok kufra. I nagle zauważyła czarną, oprawioną w skórę książkę. Uklękła i podniosła ją. To była ta okropna księga z _Borgina i Burkesa_. Skąd się tu wzięła?

- _Sztuka Mroku. Uzdrowienia._ - usiadła na łóżku i pogrążyła się w lekturze. Nagle drzwi otworzyła Hermiona.

- Ginny, spakowana? Pani Weasley powiedziała, że za pół godziny wychodzimy... O, co masz ciekawego?

Virginia spojrzała na książkę i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jakaś z mugolskiej księgarni - wepchnęła szybko tomisko do kufra i zamknęła go. - Pomóc ci z pakowaniem?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, nie... Muszę tylko uwiązać Krzywołapa.

- Pa, mamo - pożegnał się Ron, obejmując matkę i ojca.

- Cześć Ron, opiekuj się siostrą! - przykazała mu pani Weasley, ale w głębi duszy wiedziała, że będzie bardzo tęskniła za dziećmi.

- Papatki, Virginia - uśmiechnął się Charlie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciała odjeżdżać, tak dobrze jej było z Lesley i starszym bratem.

- Dobrych ocen i wspaniałych SUMów, Młoda - objęła ją Lesley.

- Cześć. Będę tęskniła.

- Ja też, Ginny - odpowiedziała blondynka cicho.- Napiszesz do mnie?

Virginia kiwnęła głową.

- Może przyjadę na Boże Narodzenie.

- A może nie - powiedział tajemniczo Charlie. Virginia już chciała zapytać, o co mu chodzi, ale zrobił minę niewiniątka, jakby nic się nie stało.

- No, dalej, ty ruda złośnico, do pociągu, bo ci umknie - powiedział do niej, wpychając do kolejki przed wejściem. Szybko przeszła przez korytarz i wpadła do jednego z przedziałów. Po chwili machała ręką przez okno.

- Do zobaczenia! - krzyczała razem z Harrym i Ronem.

- Dziękujemy, pani Weasley! - powiedziała Hermiona. Pociąg zagwizdał.

- Zobaczymy się w przyszłym roku albo na Boże Narodzenie! - Harry o mało nie wypadł z przez okno.

- Do zobaczenia, do widzenia! - pan Weasley jeszcze chwilę pobiegł za pociągiem.

- No i następny rok w Hogwarcie - powiedział Harry po chwili, siadając po jednej stronie przedziału.

- Muszę się spotkać z innymi prefektami, zaraz przyjdę - powiedziała Hermiona, odchodząc.

- Weź, mówisz jak Percy - jęknął Ron. Hermiona, z lekka podenerwowana, trzasnęła drzwiami.

- Jej, jak dobrze, że nie jestem prefektem - rzekł, głęboko oddychając. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo do Virginii - Ciekawe, czemu ty nie jesteś, świetnie się nadajesz...

Jego siostra się nim zbytnio nie przejęła, wyciągnęła tylko jakąś książkę i zaczęła czytać. Prawdę mówiąc, jej matka nie powinna być zaskoczona, że jej córka nie została prefektem, ponieważ nie była zbytnio znana w szkole.

Nagle wstała i wzięła kufer z półki.

- Idę, nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać dyskusji na temat Quidditcha - otworzyła drzwi i wyszła, zanim Ron i Harry mogli cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Co jej jest?- spytał Harry, patrząc na drzwi.

Ron wzruszył tylko ramionami i otworzył czekoladową żabę.

- Nie wiem, ale to minie. Zawsze się tak zachowuje na początku roku.

Virginia westchnęła i zawiesiła sobie podręczny plecak na ramieniu, biorąc książkę pod pachę. Poszła na koniec pociągu i zauważyła pusty przedział, lecz zanim otworzyła drzwi, ktoś wpadł na nią z naprzeciwka.

- Parz, jak leziesz! - krzyknął ktoś piskliwym głosem. Virginia podniosła głowę. To była Pansy Parkinson, rzekoma dziewczyna Malfoya ze Slytherinu, która nienawidziła wszystkich Gryfonek, a już najbardziej Hermiony.

- Przepraszam - odparła cicho Virginia, sięgając po podręcznik do eliksirów.

- Dobra, nie szkodzi - odmruknęła.

- Co się stało? - powiedział ktoś za Pansy.

Wyszedł Draco Malfoy i, spojrzawszy na Virginię, zwrócił się do Pansy:

- Co się stało? Miałaś iść poszukać Blaise.

- Weasleyówna mi weszła w drogę - odpowiedziała. Draco chwycił ją za rękę.

- Chodź, bo ten kolor włosów daje po oczach.

Pansy prychnęła i odeszła z Malfoyem.

Virginia spojrzała na nich, czy aby na pewno poszli i weszła do swojego przedziału.

_Taa, nie ma co, piękny początek roku_ – pomyślała i usiadła.

- No, tak, laptop! - krzyknęła. Przecież wsadziła go do kufra. Przynajmniej będzie mogła nad nim popracować w tym roku. Ojciec chyba by się nie przejął, przecież to tak był dla niego kolejny eksponat do kolekcji.

Oparła nogi na miejscu obok i otworzyła podręcznik. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ani rodzice, ani bracia, ale naprawdę lubiła eliksiry i całkowicie zgadzała się z profesorem Snapem - eliksiry to sztuka dla wybranych, piękna sztuka. Bardzo jej odpowiadało to, że może nauczyć się o nich czegoś więcej, niż przewiduje program.

Minął rok od nieszczęśliwej wygranej Harry'ego Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ponad rok i nic niezwykłego się dotychczas w Hogwarcie nie wydarzyło. Jednak, kiedy Dumbledore poprosił ją o to, aby studiowała medycynę, jego oczy miały taki dziwny wyraz. Nie spytała, dlaczego.

- Hej, hej - zawołała nagle Virginia - Podobnież Draco Malfoy miał zostać w Hogwarcie na wakacje, to w takim razie co on robi w pociągu? I co robił na Nokturnie?

Wyjęła opale, które dał jej Borgin.

- A to, co to jest? -zastanowiła się. Nagle usłyszała, że coś puka jej w okno. Szybko schowała naszyjnik i odwrócił głowę, ale nikogo nie było. To musiała być jej wyobraźnia.

Niespodziewanie poczuła się bardzo, bardzo zmęczona i zamknęła książkę. Ostatni raz spojrzała na wisiorek i, przeszukawszy kufer, wyjęła mundurek i szatę. Przebrała się szybko i rozsiadła na swoim miejscu.

- To będzie kolejny strasznie długi rok w Hogwarcie - szepnęła, zamykając oczy.- I znów będę Weasleyówną, która się w nic nie wtrąca.

_Znów będę sama, zupełnie sama..._

Koniec rozdziału III

Skargi, wnioski, zażalenia?

villdyop.pl


	5. Rozdział IV

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział IV

Hogwardzka niespodzianka

- Ej, Draco, gdzie poszła Pansy? - spytał Crabbe, podjadając kolejną czekoladową żabę.

- Znaleźć Blaise - odrzekł, siadając przy oknie.

- Ej, Draco, co robiłeś w wakacje, nie odezwałaś się - wyrzucił mu Goyle.

Draco w odpowiedzi parsknął i zwrócił twarz ku oknu.

_A co te głupki o mnie wiedzą? _

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, jak na razie chyba ich nie potrzebował.

Z drugiej strony wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie miał takich kumpli jak Harry Potter.

Bliznowaty i jego lojalny cień, Łasica. Ach, i ta szlama, Granger.

Udało mu się wszystkich okłamać, że był w domu na wakacje. Jednak na letnie miesiące spędził razem z Severusem Snapem. Przez cały zeszły rok jego ojciec, Lucjusz Malfoy, znów zaczął szaleć, bez przerwy twierdził, ze Ciemny Pan znów powstał. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo Draco chciałby wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć, był synem Śmierciożercy i ciążyło na nim takie samo fatum, jak na jego ojcu. Prawie od urodzenia.

Jego Mroczny Znak zaczął dopiero ukazywać się od roku. Kiedy wdał się w bójkę z Weasleyem na koniec roku, i kiedy tamten powiedział, że Draco zostanie Śmierciożercą, znak zaczął palić go tak strasznie, że zemdlał na środku korytarza.

Od tamtego momentu wiedział, ze nie może wrócić do domu. W innym razie będzie musiał zostawić szkołę, bezpieczny Hogwart i przyłączyć się do bandy, w której był jego ojciec. Draco natychmiast pokazał swój znak Dumbledore'owi i błagał go, aby móc zostać w szkole na wakacje. W końcu Snape ulitował się, aby Draco pojechał z nim do jego domu, a młody Malfoy był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Lucjusz dręczył go, odkąd skończyły się Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, a jego syn zaczął obawiać się wakacji. Nie wiedział, jak czuje się jego matka, prawdopodobnie jego ojciec zrobił jej już pranie mózgu.

_Ale nie, żeby życie ze Snapem było sielanką, co to, to nie..._

Dom Snape'a wyglądał jak laboratorium, jak lochy w Hogwarcie. Pełno kociołków, składników, wag, ksiąg i innych takich bzdetów. Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast zaczął go traktować jak niewolnika i kazał mu wszędzie sprzątać, nawet, jeśli Malfoy uporządkował rzeczy w tamtym miejscu godzinę temu. Była jednak jedna dobra strona tego wszystkiego - Draco nauczył się bardzo wiele o eliksirach i chyba warte to było ceny takiej jak mycie podłogi, butelek i zdrapywanie żabich mózgów z podłogi.

_Przynajmniej zrobiłem coś pożytecznego w ciągu marnych szesnastu lat mojego nędznego życia..._

Na Nokturnie znalazł się z prostej przyczyny - Snape potrzebował składników, takich jak nogi pająka i pazury świni. Draco potajemnie odwiedził _znajomy _sklep.

Wyjął szatę i rozwinął ją.

- Ale fajowe! - krzyknął Goyle.

Draco trzymał w dłoni Rękę Glorii, kupioną u Borgina. Chciał ją mieć już w drugiej klasie, jednak ojciec mu nie pozwolił, w dodatku porównał go do szlamy i zlekceważył. A potem Lucjusz Malfoy pobił się z Arturem Weasleyem przed księgarnią i właśnie wtedy ojciec Dracona włożył pamiętnik do podręcznika transmutacji Weasleyówny. Pamiętnik okazał się kluczem do Komnaty Tajemnic.

_Weasleyówna... jak jej jest? Virginia? To chyba ten dzieciak, którego spotkałem u Borgina i Burkesa...Tak, to na pewno Weasleyówna, ta sama, co wpadła na Pansy kilka minut temu. _

Zawsze lubił z niej szydzić. Nawet znalazł dla niej ksywę: Blizna, jako że była dziewczyną Bliznowatego. A przynajmniej chciała być.

Zaśmiał się w duchu.

- Draco, nic ci nie jest? - Crabbe kiwnął mu ręką przed oczami.

- Przestań - Draco klapnął go w łapę.

Crabbe wzruszył ramionami i jego uwagę znów pochłonęła następna czekoladowa żaba.

- Draco, prawie jesteśmy - powiedziała Pansy od progu. Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi i usiadła obok.

- Hmm...

- Zbliżamy się do Hogwartu. Proszę zostawić walizki w pociągu, zostaną zabrane do szkoły oddzielnie.

Pociąg zatrzymał się i byli na stacji w Hogsmeade.

- Idziemy - Draco wstał, nie czekając za innymi i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Korytarz był pełen, ledwo można się było przecisnąć.

- Draco - Pansy go dogoniła.- Nie tak szybko.

Blaise Zabini pomachała do niej i Parkinson poszła do przodu.

Nagle z któregoś przedziału wyszło troje uczniów: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger. Trio...

Draco zrobił minę męczennika, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.

- Co cię tak śmieszy, Malfoy?- wypluł Ron, patrząc na niego.

- Ty, Biznowaty i ta szlama.

Ron już zacisnął dłonie w pięści i już miał go uderzyć, kiedy nagle...

- Nie bić się!

Ron odwrócił się

- Ginny, nie masz pojęcia dlacz-...

- Wyimaginuj sobie, ze mam pojęcie, dlaczego chcesz się bić z Malfoyem - odpowiedziała stanowczo, patrząc z ukosa ma blondyna, który spoglądał wciąż na jej brata. - Ale czy ma sens, żeby mój brat pierwszego dnia przebywał w skrzydle szpitalnym?

- Słuchaj dzieciatej siostry, Łasico, widzisz, ona cię nie chcę widzieć w miejscu pracy - wyszydził Malfoy.

- Rób co chcesz, ale mojej siostry w to nie mieszaj.

- Wmieszam.

- Przestańcie natychmiast - powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

- Hermiono ...- zaczął Harry.

- Posłuchajcie jej, inaczej cała trójka będzie miała kłopoty - zwróciła uwagę Virginia. Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła razem z tłumem w stronę dyliżansów.

- Taa... Jeśli jeszcze choć raz nazwiesz ją w ten sposób, pożałujesz... - powiedział cicho Ron do Malfoya na odchodne.

Draco raczej się nim już nie zainteresował. Swoimi szarymi, zimnymi oczami patrzył na falę rudych włosów, która próbowała wtopić się w tłum.

_Piękne włosy, tylko szkoda, że rude..._

- HUFFLEPUFF!

- GRYFFINDOR!

- SLYTHERIN!

- RAVENCLAW!

Virginia patrzyła w swój złoty talerz, czekając tylko na rozpoczęcie kolacji. Jakoś nigdy jej nie interesowało, kto zostanie gdzie przydzielony. Znała młodych z nazwiska, to wszystko.

Profesor McGonagall zwinęła pergamin i wróciła na swoje miejsce przy stole. Wstał profesor Dumbledore i wszyscy natychmiast przestali rozmawiać. Dyrektor patrzył na swoich wychowanków roziskrzonymi oczyma za okularów-połówek.

- Przykro mi was powiadomić, ale nauczyciel Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Rubeus Hagrid, jest niezdolny do nauki w tym roku. Wybrał się na pewne poszukiwania, na specjalne życzenie szkoły.

Pośród uczniów rozległ się szmer.

- Nie wiedziałem, ze Hagrid wyjeżdża - Harry wyszeptał do Rona i Hermiony.

- W związku z czym - kontynuował profesor Dumbledore - na jego miejsce został przyjęty praktykant, dawny uczeń naszej szkoły.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Szczęka Virginii poleciała w dół.

- Charlie Weasley, najlepszy uczeń swojego rocznika i kapitan gryfońskiej drużyny Quidditcha został tu zatrudniony jako praktykant Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Łaskawie wycofał się ze swojej pracy w Rumunii jako łowca smoków.

Wybuchła wrzawa. Wszyscy Gryfoni klaskali z całych sił.

Charlie uśmiechnął się ciepło w stronę stołu Gryffindoru i usiadł obok profesor McGonagall.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć! A Charlie o tym wiedział!- krzyczał Ron.- Mógł nam przynajmniej powiedzieć!

- Charlie w Hogwarcie...- szepnęła Virginia. Tak trudno było w to uwierzyć. Jej ukochany brat był razem z nią!

- No, to mamy luzy na lekcjach - powiedział Ron.

- Ron! - zwróciła mu uwagę Hermiona. Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zwrócił uwagę na dyrektora.

- Wraca także profesor Lupin, aby objąć stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią Wybuchł następny aplauz. Według Harry'ego Lupin był najlepszym nauczycielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieli. Jeśli Szalonooki jednak nie był fałszywy, wybór byłby trudny. Snape patrzył na profesora Lupina nienawistnym wzrokiem.

- I jeszcze jedno. Jutrzejszej nocy odbędzie się ceremonia przydziału - powiedział dyrektor. Uczniowie zamilkli.

- Przydział? -spytał cicho Harry, patrząc na innych Gryfonów.

- W tym roku odbędzie się specjalny przydział. Proszę, abyście zjawili się punktualnie na obiedzie, ponieważ zajmie to trochę czasu. A teraz częstujcie się!

Na półmiskach pojawiły się różne potrawy.

- Charlie! - Virginia pobiegła, aby uściskać swojego brata. Zaśmiał się i uniósł ją jak piórko do góry.

- Mogłeś nam powiedzieć, że też jedziesz do Hogwartu! - powiedział Ron obrażonym tonem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Chciałem wam zrobić niespodziankę. Mama ledwo wytrzymywała zmowę milczenia - odrzekł, stawiając Virginię na podłodze.

- A może wiesz, czemu nie ma Hagrida?- zaciekawił się Harry.

Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, ale nie ma go w Anglii. Pewnie gdzieś się włóczy po Europie.

- A co z Lesley?- spytała nagle Virginia. Charlie uśmiechnął się tylko i usiadł przy stole, wciągnięty w rozmowę o Quidditchu.

- Coś się tu dzieje dziwnego, tylko nie wiem co - usłyszała Virginia, jak Hermiona szepcze do Rona. Jej starszy o rok brat kiwnął głową i nałożył jej ziemniaków.

Virginia prawie się nie odzywała. Przeżywała wszystko wewnątrz siebie, ale całą duszą.

Po długiej uczcie i hymnie Dumbledore pozwolił im pójść do dormitoriów. Prowadzeni oczywiście przez prefekta, w tym wypadku Hermionę.

_Przynajmniej nie będzie tak samotnie z Charliem..._ - pomyślała Virginia, uśmiechając się lekko

Koniec rozdziału IV

Skargi, wnioski, zażalenia?

villdyop.pl


	6. Rozdział V

„Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział V

Podwójne eliksiry

- O nie!

Siódma trzydzieści rano.

Virginia zmarszczyła brwi. Wyczesała włosy do końca i wyszła z łazienki zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

- Już siódma trzydzieści! Nie! Colin mnie zabije! - krzyczała pewna blondwłosa dziewczyna, latając od lustra do toaletki i z powrotem. Przeskoczyła łóżko i ominęła Virginię, jakby była niewidzialna.

- Ucisz się, jest wpół do ósmej, ludzie chcieliby spać... - mruknęła inna, szatynka, przekręcając się na drugi bok.

- Może Adeli trzeba podać uspokajacza? - spytała inna, jasnowłosa, wstając z łóżka. Wszystkie trzy były współmieszkankami Virginii w dormitorium: Adela, Geraldine i Evelyne.

- Hejka, Gina - mruknęła Geraldine, wybierając się na poszukiwanie ciuchów.

- Co tak wcześnie wstaaaałaś? - spytała Evelyne, ziewając.- Dziś mamy luzy, no, oprócz eliksirów i transmutacji.

Virginia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jakoś nie mogłam spać.

- Ej, dobrze mam włosy? - zaniepokoiła się Adela, patrząc błagalnie na dziewczyny.

- Ślicznie, kochanie - odpowiedziała Geraldine, wciągając spódniczkę.

- Boże, Boże, Boże... żeby tylko Colin jeszcze nie zszedł na dół...- i wybiegła, trzaskając drzwiami.

Evelyne potrząsnęła głową.

- Cały tydzień go widziała i jeszcze szaleje. Naprawdę trzeba jej podać uspokajacza.

- Tydzień? - zaciekawiła się Virginia.

- Odbija jej - głos Geraldine ucichł.- Spędziła u niego ostatni tydzień przed wakacjami.

- Aha.

Virginia wzięła kilka medycznych podręczników i wyszła.

- Zobaczymy się w Wielkiej Sali.

Przeszła przez opuszczony Pokój Wspólny i wyszła przez dziurę w portrecie. Powietrze było zimne, czyste, nastała prawdziwa jesień.

Virginia nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół w szkole. Ludzie jej unikali od nieszczęsnych Walentynek w pierwszej klasie, no i całej sprawy z bazyliszkiem i Komnatą Tajemnic. Prawdę mówiąc, ledwie znała swe współmieszkanki - Geraldine, Evelyne i Adelę. Ta ostatnia była znana w niektórych kręgach jako puszczalska, za przeproszeniem, ponieważ chodziła za każdym facetem z Gryffindoru. Virginii nie chciało się w to wierzyć. Bo ostatecznie znów chodziła z Colinem. Po raz trzeci.

_Komnata Tajemnic..._

Te wspomnienie nadal nie dawały jej spokoju, wciąż nawiedzało ją wspomnienie o...

- Dzień dobry, Ginny - pozdrowiła ją profesor McGonagall przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

- Dzień dobry, pani profesor - odrzekła grzecznie, zmierzając ku stołowi Gryffindoru. Ron, Harry i Hermiona już tam siedzieli, ale nie chciała z nimi rozmawiać. Po części dlatego że uznaliby ją za ciekawską.

- Cześć, Gin! - krzyknęła do niej Hermiona. Ginny odkiwnęła i przeszła obok nich, siadając na samym końcu stołu. Wyjęła swoją książkę i zaczęła ją wertować, zatrzymując się na stronie mówiącej o antidotach z jadu węża.

- Ginny, twój plan - Virginia uniosła głowę. Harry wręczył jej rozkład zajęć. Ron i Hermiona usiedli obok niej.

- Mamy eliksiry na trzeciej i czwartej godzinie - powiedziała Hermiona, unosząc brwi. - I nareszcie nas odłączyli od Ślizgonów!

- Co? - spytał szybko Ron, zaglądając do planu - YES!

- Mamy z Ravenclawem - odrzekł Harry, spoglądając na Virginię.- Coś się stało?

- Nie… Tylko że nie mam z wami eliksirów... - odpowiedziała, kładąc plan na stole. Miała pierwsze Eliksiry, potem mugoloznawstwo i zielarstwo po południu. Zauważyła też, że ma bardziej napięty plan, niż oni.

- Mugoloznawstwo mamy w środę... a to był mój ulubiony dzień... - jęknął Ron.

- Ciekawe, co profesor Dumbledore powie o tym przydziale, nie?

- Z kim masz w takim razie eliksiry, Ginny? - spytała Hermiona.

- Tegoroczne lekcje eliksirów panny Weasley odbywać się będą z szóstą klasą Slytherinu - odpowiedział cicho jakiś głos za nimi. Odwróciła się. Za nią stał Snape.

- Panie profesorze - zaczęła Virginia.- Właśnie miałam iść pana poszukać w skrzydle szpitalnym.

- Już nie musisz. Proszę teraz zejść od lochów, ponieważ zaraz zaczynasz lekcje - odrzekł Snape z uśmieszkiem.- Z madame Pomfrey zobaczysz się po moich zajęciach.

- Tak jest, panie profesorze - odrzekła posłusznie, a Snape odszedł. Zauważyła, że Ślizgoni patrzą na nią z nieukrywaną ciekawością, ale zignorowała ich i znów zwróciła się do trio. Bardzo zdumionego trio.

- Że niby masz eliksiry ze Ślizgonami! - pisnął Ron.

Virginia westchnęła.

- Na ta wygląda, nie?

- Ale...

- A oni chyba mają sami - zauważyła Hermiona.- Słyszałam, że profesor Sprout prosiła Snape'a, żeby Hufflepuff miał lekcje oddzielnie. Podobno sobie nie radzą.

- Ginny, gdzie... - spytał Harry, kiedy zobaczył , że Virginia wstaje.

- Idę po książki. Zobaczymy się na lunchu - odrzekła cicho i wymknęła się z Wielkiej Sali.

Virginia pchnęła drzwi i weszła do jednej z sal w lochach. Wiedziała, że zależnie od roku nauczania, pomieszczenia różnią się od siebie. Nie myślała jednak, że tylko wielkością, na co wyglądało. Położyła książki na biurku na samym końcu i spojrzała na stół nauczyciela, za którym stał kredens z różnymi flakonikami i dwa mosiężne kociołki, napełnione jakąś zieloną cieczą. Komplet składników, zawierający asflodeusa, sproszkowane oczy ryby, kilka bezoarów, pyłek z kłów węża i małą buteleczkę wyciągu z mandragory, stał na stole. Jakiś proszek w woreczku obok to był chyba sproszkowany róg jednorożca.

Virginia przeszła po cichu przez klasę i spojrzała w jeden z kociołków, unosząc chochlę zanurzoną w nim do góry. Do kociołka spłynęła oleista, zielona breja, wyglądająca jak żrąca krew węża.

_Ciekawe, po co te składniki, tego chyba się nie przerabia na zaję-..._

- A co ty tu do diabła robisz! - krzyknął piskliwy głosik. Virginia obróciła się. Przed nią stała Pansy Parkinson z rękami na biodrach, patrząca na nią wściekłym wzrokiem. - Teraz MY mamy eliksiry!

- Albo Ryjówka zgubiła się po czterech latach nauki i nie wie, gdzie jest najmniejszy loch, wprost dla takiej dzidzi. - powiedział ktoś, denerwująco przeciągając samogłoski. Zza Pansy wyłonił się Draco Malfoy, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

- Ja...

- Spierdalaj stąd... - powiedziała Blaise Zabini, maszcząc nos.- Nie potrzebujemy tu dzieci, które będą nam przeszkadzać w pracy!

- Co to za zamieszanie? - z cienia wyłonił się profesor Snape. Zamknął drzwi za sobą.

- Profesorze, ta mała Ruda Łasicz-...- zaczęła Pansy.

- Dosyć! Proszę zająć miejsca - uciął i spojrzawszy na Virginię, zwrócił wzrok na tablicę. Uczniowie nie mieli wyboru, i choć wciąż patrzyli podejrzliwie na Snape'a, posłusznie stojąc przy swoich stanowiskach. Oczywiście wszyscy patrzyli na Virginię, a w ich oczach czaiła się złość.

- W tym roku Virginia Weasley będzie brała udział w zajęciach razem z wami. Proszę nie być zaskoczonym.

- Co? - szepnęła Blaise.- Ale przecież...

- Jak Ryjówka może studiować szósty, skoro nie przerobiła piątego roku? - spytała Millicenta Bulstrode. Inni pokiwali głowami, ciekawie patrząc na swojego nauczyciela.

- Nie twój interes, Bulstrode - odrzekł krótko Snape.

Wszyscy zaczęli się skarżyć po cichu. Wszyscy, prócz Malfoya, który patrzył na Virginię wąskimi oczami. Weasleyówna poczuła, że jej gorąco, więc udała, że teraz najbardziej interesuje ją podręcznik.

_No dobra, masz lekcje z o rok starszymi Ślizgonami, nic się nie stało, prawda, Virginia? _

- Dość! To moje życzenie, a jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze raz się sprzeciwi, osobiście sprawię, że każde z was rok dłużej posiedzi w tej szkole! - Snape uniósł głos, wprawiając całą klasę w szok. Snape dotychczas groził tak tylko Gryfonom. Skąd ta nagła złość?

- Wracając do naszej lekcji - ton Mistrza Eliksirów natychmiast zrobił się cichy.- Do następnego miesiąca będziemy zajmowali się najsilniejszymi eliksirami usypiającymi i uzdrawiającymi. Proszę...

Lekcja minęła, a stosunek Ślizgonów do Virginii nie zmienił się ani o krztynę. Młoda Weasleyówna próbowała się skupić i była wdzięczna Snape'owi, że nie zadawał jej żadnych pytań. Prawdę mówiąc, ciągle ją ignorował.

- Napiszecie referat dotyczący napojów usypiających. Jedna rolka pergaminu. Na jutro - zakończył lekcję Snape. - Koniec zajęć. Rozejść się. Panno Weasley, proszę do mnie.

Virginia podeszła, a wszyscy patrzyli na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- Tak jest, panie profesorze.

Snape uniósł chochlę z kociołka.

- Co to jest?

- Wygląda to na krew węża podgrzaną w stu stopniach i doprawioną smoczym tchnieniem - odpowiedziała.

- Bardzo dobrze. Widzę, że nie leniłaś się w wakacje - warknął, siadając.- Jednak to, co będziesz robiła w skrzydle medycznym jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane i osobiście proponuję, abyś spędzała tam dużo czasu. Masz się doskonale przygotować na SUMy z eliksirów. Porażki nie zniosę.

- Tak jest, panie profesorze.

- W skrzydle szpitalnym została dla ciebie przygotowana komnata. Postawisz tam swój kociołek i wagę. Zostały też przygotowane dla ciebie składniki, jednak jeśli będziesz potrzebowała czegoś więcej, możesz zwrócić się do mnie. Ale pamiętaj, tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie to naprawdę konieczne.

- Panie profesorze, a co ja mam robić w tamtej komnacie z tym wszystkim? - Virginia poczuła się głupio, pytając o takie rzeczy.

- Będziesz ćwiczyć przyrządzanie eliksirów, wszystkich, których zdołałaś się nauczyć od pierwszej klasy. Będziesz także przygotowywała eliksiry z podręczników uzdrowicielskich, które kazała ci zakupić Madame Pomfrey. Możesz poprosić ją o pomoc, jeśli nie będziesz sobie z czymś radziła. Szczegółowe polecenia dostaniesz później - oznajmił.- A teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

Virginia, milcząc, wyszła z lochu, trochę zdenerwowana tymi pierwszymi zajęciami. Jakiś cichy szmer w kącie zwrócił jej uwagę. Odwróciła się, a to, co zobaczyła, trochę ją zaskoczyło.

_Cóż, jak to się z młodzieżą dzieje po kątach..._

Jakaś dwójka w kącie się całowała, i mimo, że było ciemno, Virginia dobrze wiedziała, kto to być może dlatego, że chłopak miał piaszczystobiałe włosy. Oczywiście, Draco Malfoy i Pansy Parkinson, a któżby inny? To nie było raczej zaskakujące odkrycie, zobaczyć dwoje Ślizgonów w lochach, wręcz odwrotnie, było to bardzo normalne, zważywszy na to, że oboje byli bogatymi, czystokrwistymi, snobistycznymi i wywyższającymi się uczniami. A w dodatku cała szkoła wiedziała, że Malfoy i Parkinson chodzą ze sobą, a raczej Pansy narzuca się Draconowi, także w prawdziwym sensie "narzucania się".

_Draco Malfoy chyba długo nie ścinał włosów_ - przyszło na myśl Virginii i nagle głęboko się zarumieniła, rozumiejąc, że podgląda całującą się parę. Która, nawiasem, nie byłaby ucieszona, dowiedziawszy się o tym.

_Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby siedzieli w tym kącie dobre pół dnia _- zaśmiała się w duchu.

Gdy tylko zauważyła, że kończą, uciekła, a jej długie, falujące włosy podskakiwały za nią.

_Lepiej się stąd zmyję, zanim złapie mnie Ron i zacznie robić przesłuchanie dotyczące lekcji ze Ślizgonami. _

Dziwnym trafem Draco zauważył, jak znikała za rogiem.

- Mówię ci, chyba niedługo rzucę to muglozonawstwo. Po co mam wiedzieć, jak się używa tego feletonu albo gra w piłkę nogową?

Virginia uniosła brew i zamknęła książkę, a na pierwszym planie ukazała się jej Adela skarżąca się Evelyne. Śmieszne było, że Evelyne musiała jej wysłuchiwać, ponieważ sama pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny.

- Naprawdę, chyba to rzucę.

- Oj, Adela, bez przesady, chyba powinnaś coś wiedzieć, nie? Jesteś czysta, powinnaś się czegoś nauczyć.

- A czemu nie skończysz marudzić i tego nie rzucisz, jeśli tak bardzo tego nienawidzisz, co? - spytała Virginia, zwracając się do niej.

Adela spojrzała na nią z wyższością i parsknęła. Otworzyła plecak i wyjęła lusterko.

- Colin chodzi na mugoloznawstwo. To jedna z niewielu lekcji, jakie mamy razem. Wolałabym wróżbiarstwo, ale on się nie zgodził. Powiedział, że woli mugoli od Nietoperzycy.

Evelyne zaśmiała się, ale szybko przekształciła to w kaszel. Virginia wyszła z sali, pozostawiając marudzącą Adelę. Nigdy jej tak naprawdę nie lubiła, ale cóż miała do gadania, skoro była z nią w dormitorium. Pozostało jej ją tylko zaakceptować. Adela była jedną z tych osób, które ciągle pogrubiały linię zarysowaną pomiędzy Virginią a innymi na pierwszym roku.

Za chwilę miał być lunch, a po lunchu miała całe dwie godziny tylko dla siebie. Postanowiła odwiedzić Madame Pomfrey i zobaczyć swoją komnatę. No, i zacząć pracę, żeby nie wściec Snape'a.

Chciałabym zrobić Szkiele-Wzro, chociaż nigdy nie było potrzebne od czasów Lockharta.

Stłumiła chichot i podeszła do obrazu...

- Mandragora.

... który otworzył się. Wspólny Pokój był puściuteńki.

- O... Wszyscy jeszcze na lekcjach... - mruknęła sama do siebie, wchodząc po schodkach.

Jej dormitorium też było puste. Rzuciła plecak na łóżko. Wpakowała do kociołka to, co potrzebowała najbardziej, razem z waga i składnikami. Przeszukała kufer i odnalazła swój podręcznik do Eliksirów, zakupiony w _Esach i Floresach_. Podniosła ciężki kociołek (bądź co bądź, srebrny) i powoli zeszła ze schodów. W pewnej chwili niemal spadła przez małą, blondwłosą dziewczynkę, która spieszyła się do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- Uważaj trochę, co! - krzyknęła Virginia, zataczając się. Ale małej blondyneczce ani w głowie było zatrzymanie się. Otworzyła szybko obraz i wyleciała z wieży. Virginia odetchnęła i znów podniosła swoje ważący kociołek.

Dwadzieścia minut później doszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, cały czas dysząc. Raz się zgubiła, ponieważ schody zmieniły kierunek, a sir Cadogan zaatakował ją w ciemnym korytarzu.

Pchnęła dźwiękoszczelne drzwi i usłyszała, że ktoś kłóci się w najlepsze.

- Spływaj Malfoy, mam nadzieję, że nie wyjdziesz z łóżka do końca swojego zasranego życia!

- Stul pysk, Łasico, bo przywalę ci jeszcze raz!

_O Merlinie, czy ci ludzi nie mają lepszych rzeczy do roboty? W dodatku już pierwszego dnia? _

- O, Ginny, co ty tu robisz? - spytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Pomagam w skrzydle szpitalnym, jeśli zapomniałeś - odpyskowała, patrząc z wściekłością na Rona, który nie pozostawał jej dłużny w tej materii.

- O, patrzcie, biedna, malutka Ginny, która nigdy nie została zauważona przez sławnego Harry'ego Pottera przez ponad pięć lat - zaśmiał się Malfoy, przeciągając samogłoski. Virginia zarumieniła się, ignorując go całkowicie.

- Przepraszam, Draco, nie chciałam... - ktoś cicho powiedział cienkim głosem. Virginia zauważyła, że przy łóżku Malfoya siedzi ta sama dziewczynka, która potrąciła ją na schodach do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- Przymknij się i nie płacz, Myra - powiedział do niej Draco, ale bardzo łagodnym tonem.

Virginia minęła obydwa łóżka i przeszła do komnaty, którą przygotował dla niej Snape. Postawiła kociołek na jego miejscu i nagle usłyszała, że Ron ją woła. Zabrała różdżkę, podwinęła rękawy i wyszła.

- A już myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałaś - zadrwił z niej brat.

- Nie jesteś jej jedynym pacjentem - zauważył Draco, szydząc.

- Ona jest MOJĄ siostrą.

- Gdzie Madame Pomfrey? - spytała, patrząc to na Rona, to na Draco. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, Hermiona poszła jej poszukać.

- No dobra, sama się wami postaram zająć - westchnęła, zauważając, że jedyne obrażenie Rona to podbite oko. Podeszła więc do Malfoya, który spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Ginny, czemu pomagasz najpierw temu dupkowi?

- Przymknij japę, Ron - odmruknęła i spojrzała na Draco, który uniósł brew.- Podnieś nadgarstek - powiedziała znudzonym tonem.

Malfoy podniósł rękę bardzo niechętnie, wciąż patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. Virginia ujęła ją delikatnie, naciskając gdzie niegdzie. W pewnym momencie Draco zawył, ku wesołości Rona i Harry'ego.

- To boli, idiotko!

Virginia nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, tylko spojrzała na dziewczynkę z zapłakanymi oczami. Na plakietce pisało: Myra Kirkemburgh.

- Myra, możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

Dziewczynka pojrzała na nią swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami i zaczęła piszczeć:

- To wszystko moja wina! Zgubiłam się w lochach, jakieś schody zaprowadziły mnie nie tam, gdzie trzeba, tak bardzo tęsknię za domem, i wtedy wpadłam na Draco, a wtedy Harry, Ron i on zaczęli się bić, a Ron powiedział, że Draco zhańbił Gryffindor!

Virginia spojrzała na brata, który wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- On tylko chciał mnie zabrać z podziemi, a ja nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałam, że Draco jest moim kuzynem i... - krzyczała Myra.

- CO! - reakcję Rona i Harry'ego da się tylko opisać w jeden sposób: uczy wylazły im z orbit.

- Czy to coś złego?- spytał Draco.

- Czy mogę przypomnieć, że to szpital? - spytała cicho Virginia, odkładając jego dłoń na kolana. Westchnęła i spojrzała na nią, wyjmując różdżkę. - Muszę cię uzdrowić, wygląda na to, że tak dostałeś, aż cię pogruchotało.

- Że co? W życiu nie pozwolę, żeby Gryfonka...

- Słuchaj. - Spojrzała na niego.- Jeśli cię nie uleczę, złamanie się pogłębi i będziesz musiał napić się Szkiele-Wzro, żeby to uzdrowić. A wiesz, że Szkiele-Wzro jest bardzo smaczne, prawda?

Natychmiast się uciszył.

Wskazała różdżką na kredens (_Wingardium Leviosa_), który otworzył się i wyleciała z niego buteleczka z czerwonym płynem. Stanęła na stoliku przed Malfoyem, który chciał już po nią sięgnąć, ale...

- Nie ruszaj! - ostrzegła Virginia, otwierając miksturkę. Tą czerwoną cieczą polała mu nadgarstek, a blondyn nieznacznie się skrzywił, być może dlatego, że w zetknięciu ze skórą ciecz przekształcała się w dym.

- Jesteś pewna, że mi to nie wypali ręki? - spytał zmęczonym głosem.

- Nie. Chyba, że chcesz, żebym ci zafundowała taką kurację - odrzekła, unosząc różdżkę. Delikatnie dotknęła nią jego dłoni, mrucząc zaklęcie. Po kilku sekundach czerwony płyn zniknął z ręki.

- To wszystko.

Draco uniósł dłoń, oglądając ją ze wszystkich stron, jakby nie wierząc, że jest cała.

- Nie martw się, nie otrułam cię... chyba... - powiedziała Virginia, odnosząc buteleczkę.

- A powinnaś, Gin, a powinnaś - skomentował Ron.

- Panie Weasley! Panie Malfoy! Co tu się stało! - krzyknęła od progu Madame Pomfrey. Za nią kroczyła Hermiona.- Ginny, co z nimi?

Virginia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nadgarstkiem się zajęłam, ale Ron ma wciąż podbite oko.

- Co? Odbudowałaś kość? - Madame Pomfrey była pod wrażeniem, a Hermiona spojrzała na nią ze strachem. Virginia kiwnęła głową i wskazała na kredens.

- Chyba może już iść - powiedziała.- Idę przygotować eliksir dla Rona - i mówiąc to, poszła do swojej komnaty.

Madame Pomfrey uniosła nadgarstek Malfoya.

- To dziecko ma prawdziwy talent. Coś czuje, że rośnie mi pomoc...

Koniec rozdziału V

villdyop.pl


	7. Rozdział VI

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział VI

Nowy przydział

- Draco, przepraszam, ja już więcej nie będę, tylko się nie obrażaj, Draco... - to była Myra, ciągnąca się za nim od skrzydła szpitalnego, poprzez wschodnią wieżę aż do lochów.

- Myra, jeszcze jedno_ przepraszam_ i się zdenerwuję... - powiedział, skręcając za róg.

- Ale...

- Oj, Myra... - westchnął, zatrzymując się. Wyjął rękę z kieszeni i uśmiechnął się do niej. Odpowiedziała także uśmiechem, chwytając go za dłoń.- Czy chcesz, by tamta ruda wiedźma znów mnie uzdrawiała?

- Draco... Przecież ona jest taka dobra z medycyny, jak mogłaby być niedobra, no, powiedz...

- Dobra, dobra... - wymamrotał, ciągnąc ją dalej ze sobą.

Trudno było uwierzyć, że Myra Kirkemburgh jest jego kuzynką. Była przecież Gryfonką, a Tiara Przydziału nigdy się nie myli. Prawdę mówiąc mała blondyneczka była jego najbliższą krewną, od najmłodszych lat przyjeżdżała do niego na wakacje. Była córką jego ciotki ze strony matki. Draco myślał, że pójdzie do Slytherinu, zważywszy na to, kim była jego matka.

_Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli ją zabiorę do mojego Pokoju Wspólnego. Bo co ona będzie robiła w Gryffindorze? I tak nikogo tam nie zna. _

Źle by było, gdyby tam, w jej domu się dowiedzieli, że Myra ma kuzyna w Slytherinie.

Draco rozumiał, czemu tak bardzo tęskniła za rodzicami i domem. Jej ojciec został zaatakowany przez Śmierciożerców tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku. Myry nie było w pociągu, ale jej matka okazała się zapobiegliwa - wysłała ją prosto do zamku.

_Ojciec chyba nic nie zrobił temu ani dziecku jej matce..._

Zbliżali się do wejścia Slytherinu (_Kameleonowy ghul_), wrota otworzyły się.

- No, wejdź - młody Malfoy lekko popchnął swą kuzynkę do przodu i znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów.

- Draco! Gdzie byłeś po starożytnych runach? Przecież miałeś mieć wolną godzinę! - krzyknęła Pansy na dzień dobry, łapiąc go za szyję i w ogóle nie zważając na Myrę.

- Pobiłem się z Łasicą i Bliznowatym - odrzekł, mając tylko jedno marzenie: rzucić na nią zaklęcie Pertificus Totalus, żeby wreszcie się do niego odczepiła. Odczepiła się bez zaklęcia, narzekając na Virginię Weasley, na eliksiry, i że ta mała ruda jędza nie reaguje na jej obelgi. Nagle Draco odczuł wstręt do Pansy, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Może dlatego, że obrażała kogoś, kogo znała tylko z widzenia i jego przechwałek?

Pansy może i dobrze całowała, ale co z tego, skoro była zbyt natrętna? Z drugiej strony i tak nie miał jej na kogo wymienić.

- Co? Ale mówiłam ci, żebyś... - jej wzrok zatrzymał się na małej blondyneczce za Draco. Krawat i plakietka mówiły za dziewczynkę. - Co ta Gryfonka tu robi, Draco! - chwyciła Myrę, która miała się lada chwila rozpłakać, za szatę. Draco uderzył Pansy po rękach i objął kuzynkę.

- Nie płacz, Myra... Jesteś silna i nie będziesz płakała...

- Nikt mnie tu nie chce, ja chcę do domuuu! Chcę do taty! Draco, zabierz mnie do domu!

Widok był żałosny.

- O, co, do... - Millicenta zeszła ze schodów.

- Tak, to Gryfona, coś jeszcze chcesz powiedzieć! - krzyknął do niej Draco, wściekły na wszystko. Zabrał Myrę do swojego dormitorium.

- I jeszcze jedno - powiedział cicho, stając przed drzwiami.- To moja kuzynka i jeśli chcecie jej coś zrobić, wypadałoby mnie wcześniej spytać o pozwolenie.

Pansy tylko usłyszała trzask drzwi, zanim się obróciła

- O cholera! Ma kuzynkę w Gryffindorze!- krzyknęła tylko Millicenta.

- Ginny?

Virginia spojrzała trochę wyżej nad krawędź kociołka. W drzwiach stał jej starszy brat.

- Charlie! - pozdrowiła go, uśmiechając się. Charlie zawsze działał na nią odprężająco. Włożyła chochlę do kociołka i pobiegła go uściskać. - Już po lekcjach?

Charlie kiwnął głową i rzucił się na kanapę, stojącą na przeciwko ławy i stoliczka.

- Tylko siódma i szósta klasa, bez nerwacji.

- Szósta klasa? Miałeś Gryfonów? - spytała, unosząc głowę. - Ron ma nadzieję, że mu popuścisz.- zażartowała, przysuwając sobie pufę.

- Popuścić to on może za strachu... Tak, miałem go razem ze Ślizgonami. Oddałbym wszystko za rozdzielenie tych dwóch domów. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, jak Hagrid radził sobie z tymi ciągłymi kłótniami między Ronem a Malfoyem i próbującym ich rozdzielić Harrym...W szóstej klasie jest wprowadzenie do smoków, chcę jednego sprowadzić. Mam nadzieję, że go na siebie nie wyślą.

- O, smoki? - spytała Virginia, unosząc brew.- A co z piątym rokiem? Ach, no tak, zapomniałam, jednorożce i stworzenia morskie.

- No, cóż, jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma - Charlie rozłożył się na kanapie.- A Ron się nie wykpi, ja już go przypilnuję. Ty też, moja mała.

- A kto prawie oblał eliksiry, co?

Nalał sobie wody i wypił duży łyk.

- Słyszałem, moja panno, że masz eliksiry ze Ślizgonami. Ron podobno już ostrzegł Malfoya, żeby cię nie napastowali.

Virginia omal się nie udusiła.

- CO! A więc o to poszło...

- Ron ma całkowita rację, chociaż... No, ma rację, bo podobno Malfoy to pies na baby.

- Czy ja wiem... Nie było tak źle... no, oprócz tego, że Pansy Parkinson i Blaise Zabini mnie ciągle zaczepiały, a Snape nie zwracał na to uwagi. Już chyba wiem, czemu ten facet pracuje sam w lochach - westchnęła i zajrzała do kociołka. - Chyba zaczyna się gotować.

- Coś smacznego?

- Jasne, niezwykle. Eliksir do naprawy kłów i zębów u magicznych stworzeń, głównie węży, jednorożców i rekinów. Chcesz spróbować? - spojrzał na nią dziwnie.- No, co, znalazłam w książce, to robię, nie? - wskazała na księgę obitą w skórę.- Trening czyni mistrza.

- Gin, to siódmy stopień. Nie przerobiłaś piątego, nie mówiąc nawet o szóstym.

- No i co z tego? Wykorzystuję składniki, które dał mi Snape, a jak zadziałają, to chyba dobrze? - przelała trochę błękitnego wywaru do flakonika i wsadziła korek.

- Te! - krzyknęła, kiedy Charlie wsadził go sobie po kryjomu do kieszeni.

- Zrobiłbym ci przyjemność i poinformował, czy skuteczny.

- Nie otruj węży - uśmiechnęła się.

Charlie spojrzał na zegarek.

- Idziemy? Zaraz obiad - i w tym czasie, punktualnie, zadzwonił dzwonek, obwieszczający posiłek.

- Idziemy - wyszli, a Virginia zamknęła drzwi jednym machnięciem różdżki. Szli, szli i szli, aż minęli jakieś drzwi. Nagle rudowłosa pociągnęła brata za rękaw.

- Co to za drzwi? Nigdy ich tu wcześniej nie widziałam.

Charlie uśmiechnął się i objął ramieniem.

- Ach, słodka tajemnico... - lekko ścisnął ją za biodra, aż drgnęła.

- Charlie, przestań, nie strasz mnie! - krzyknęła.

- No, no.

Virginia zrobiła minę obrażonej i odwróciła głowę. Nagle minęli następne drzwi. Znów się zatrzymała.

- Ginny? - spytał młody nauczyciel, patrząc na siostrę.

- Idź, ja... ja się muszę załatwić... - powiedziała nieswoim głosem.

Charlie klepnął ją przyjacielsko w ramię i poszedł dalej. Po kilku sekundach zniknął za rogiem. Virginia stała, a wewnątrz niej zbierała ciekawość, zdezorientowanie i pokusa.

_To nie będzie chyba zbrodnia, jak tam tylko zajrzę..._

Rozejrzała się. Nikogo nie było. Szybko zeszła na dół i weszła do pewnego, nieoświetlonego korytarza. Korytarza który śnił się jej jako koszmar od pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie.

Niby było normalnie, lecz atmosfera była nadal pełna grozy. Na drzwiach wisiała wywieszka _Nieczynne._ Zamknęła oczy i powoli nacisnęła na klamkę.

To była łazienka Jęczącej Marty. Wyglądało na to, że nikt tu nie zaglądał, odkąd skończył się pierwszy,_ cudowny_ rok Virginii w szkole. Toalety były trochę zalane, widocznie Marta była nie w humorze. Virginia spojrzała na jeden ze zlewów swymi czekoladowymi oczami.

_To wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. A ja byłam tą, która ją otworzyła, po raz pierwszy od pięćdziesięciu lat... Ładnie, nie ma co... Ciekawe, jak..._

- Ginny? - Virginia, odwróciwszy się, ujrzała ducha, który dewastował łazienkę do ponad pięćdziesięciu lat.

- Marta - uśmiechnęła się lekko.- Jak leci?

- Chyba nie... - duch dziewczyny zauważył, że mała, rudowłosa osóbka trzyma rękę na zlewie.- Ginny, nie! Nie wolno ci znów otworzyć tego piekła! To znów będzie pułapka!- zaczęła krzyczeć.

- Marto, ja już nigdy nie wejdę do Komnaty Tajemnic, bez obaw - odpowiedziała, przemawiając do niej jak do dziecka.

- Kłamiesz! W zeszłym roku tyle razy otwierałaś to wejście! Zawsze ci zakazywałam! Ale nie, ty jak zwykle na swoim, że nie masz nikogo, przyjaciół i że chcesz mieć jakieś miejsce, gdzie możesz należeć, skąd nikt cię nie wygoni! Ale nie będziesz, moja panno, robić tego w tym roku, co to, to nie! To straszne, okropne miejsce, byłam tam, a Bazyliszek znów może ożyć!... Ginny?

Virginia odwróciła się przodem do lustra i spojrzała w oczy Marty w odbiciu. Jej brązowe ślepia zaszkliły się. Nagle obróciła się i uśmiechnęła się do ducha.

- Nie martw się, obiecuję, że w tym roku tego nie zrobię. Mój brat, Charlie, wrócił, więc nie będzie tu tak nudno jak w zeszłym roku, albo dwa lata temu albo...

- Ginny... - Marta spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem.

Nastała cisza. Nagle na korytarzu rozległ się głos profesor McGonagall. Virginia podbiegła do drzwi.

- Nie martw się, Marto! Już nigdy nie wejdę do Komnaty Tajemnic! Zobaczymy się później!

Wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilkorga pierwszoroczniaków.

_Nigdy już nie wejdę do Komnaty Tajemnic! Przenigdy!_

Do stołu nauczycielskiego dostawiono cztery krzesła. Podejrzane. Jedną z najfajniejszych rzeczy w Hogwarcie były przyjęcia i uroczyste obiady, na które zapraszano różnych członków Ministerstwa, byłych nauczycieli lub innych czarodziejów.

- Ciekawe, co się tu dzieje - usłyszała, jak Adela szepcze do Colina, kiedy weszli nauczyciele. Virginia usiadła na dalekim końcu, z dala od brata, przyjaciół, współlokatorek i reszty.

- Aua! - ktoś pisnął takim głosem, że Virginia aż podskoczyła. To była tylko Myra, trzymająca się za rękę.

- Wybacz - przeprosiła.

Myra spojrzała na nią swoimi ogromnymi, błękitnymi oczami, pokręciła głową i spojrzała na swoje kolana. Virginia, błądząc wzorkiem po stołach domów, zatrzymała się przy Slytherinie. Malfoy w ogóle nie zauważył, że ktoś na niego patrzy, rozmawiał dalej z Crabbem i Pansy. Westchnęła i spojrzała na nauczycieli.

Nagle Dumbledore wstał i odchrząknął, patrząc na nich wesołym wzorkiem.

- Pewnie wszyscy się zastanawialiście, czemu musieliście kupić podręczniki do mugoloznawstwa, czemu macie dwa razy w tygodniu ten przedmiot i czemu będzie na SUMach i NUTKach.

Rozległ się pomruk wśród uczniów. Aby ich uciszyć, dyrektor podniósł tylko dłoń.

- Po śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego, albo nawet przed, zauważyłem, że magiczne dzieci nie umieją się dogadać z mugolskimi, czują się przy nich nieswojo. Po dłuższych przygotowaniach, negocjacjach i planach zdecydowano przeprowadzić pewną akcję razem z dwoma innymi szkołami.

- Akcję? - Ron spojrzał na Hermionę. Harry uniósł brwi.

Profesor McGonagall wstała.

- Zajęcia wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu, którzy uczą się mugoloznawstwa na stopniu podstawowym, będą się odbywać w Wielkiej Sali, razem z pozostałymi domami. Możliwe, że to poziom podstawowy, ale proszę pamiętać, że znajomość tematu potrzebna jest na egzaminach.

Virginia usłyszała prychnięcie ze strony Ślizgonów.

Dobrze chociaż, że nie muszę mieć z tymi idiotami mugoloznawstwa.

- Po wielu układach, rozmowach i negocjacjach z Ministerstwem Magii - podjął znów dyrektor Dumbledore.- Zdecydowaliśmy, że same książki nie wystarczą - spauzował na chwilę i przebiegł wzrokiem po uczniach.- Potrzebny jest także sport.

Salę znów wypełnił pomruk.

- Quidditch jest bardzo popularnym sportem, nie mam więc wątpliwości, że pozostałe dyscypliny zostaną zaakceptowane z podobnym entuzjazmem. W związku z tym, tego roku do naszego grona pedagogicznego dołączy czterech mugoli - otworzyły się drzwi. Weszło czworo ludzi, nie noszących czarodziejskich szat, lecz zwykłe ubrania. - Claude Siward, sporty wodne, Bing Harnet, łucznictwo, Hyman Monet, piłka nożna oraz Lesley Chestwood, taniec.

Dwie sekundy później Ron zbierał szczękę z ziemi, jak i Hermiona, i Harry. Virginia była nie mniej wstrząśnięta.

- Jak oni mogli... Jak mogli...

- Wiedzieli i nam nie powiedzieli...

- Ginny, powiedz coś! - krzyknął do niej Ron. Virginia patrzyła niedowierzająco wzrokiem na nowych. Dwoje najbliższych jej osób było tutaj, blisko, prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki...

- Każdy z uczniów Hogwartu zostanie przydzielony - zaczął ponownie dyrektor - za pomocą nowej tiary, uszytej specjalnie na tą okazję.

Dumbledore machnął różdżką, a na środku pojawił się taboret, a na nim nowiutka, lśniąca, srebrna tiara. Dyrektor kiwnął głowa w stronę profesor McGonagall, która podeszła do przodu, niosąc cztery pergaminy.

- Każde z was zostanie przydzielone do odpowiedniej dyscypliny podług swych zdolności i zainteresowań.

Nauczycielka transmutacji rozwinęła pergamin zapieczętowany srebrno-zieloną wstążką.

- Zacznijmy. Slytherin, rok siódmy. Pucey, Adrian!

- Te, złamią się barierki - powiedział nagle Harry.- Cała szkoła zostanie wymieszana.

- PIŁKA NOŻNA! - krzyknęła nowa tiara donośnym, krzykliwym głosem.

- Nie, nie mogą nas tak po prostu wymieszać! - szepnęła Adela.

- Mogą i właśnie to robią - odszepnęła Evelyne.

- Slytherin, rok szósty! Bulstrode, Millicenta!

Dobrze zbudowana Millicenta usiadła na taborecie.

- SPORTY WODNE!

- Crabbe, Vincent!

- ŁUCZNICTWO!

- Goyle, Gregory!

- PIŁKA NOŻNA!

- Malfoy, Draco!

Malfoy podszedł do przodu, rozdrażniony - według niego ten cały teatrzyk był zupełnie niepotrzebny. Usiadł na środku i pozwolił, aby McGonagall położyła mu na głowie tiarę. Usłyszał w uszach cieniutki, żeński głosik.

- Chyba nie lubimy wody, prawda? Brak odpowiedniej akomodacji oka...

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- I w błocie też nie będziesz chciał się taplać... Ach, widzę tu piękną przyszłość tancerza, czyżbyś się już kiedyś uczył tańczyć?

_Dalej, głupia tiaro!_

- No dobrze, dobrze... TANIEC!

Sala wybuchła komentarzami. Malfoy i taniec? W żadnym razie! Tiara musi się mylić!

Podchodząc do swojego domu, Draco zauważył, że wielkie gryfońskie trio prychnęło, a Hermiona w dodatku ledwo powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Młody Malfoy zignorował ich i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

_Śmiechu warte, szósta klasa i przydziały!_

- Parkinson, Pansy!

- TANIEC!

Pansy z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszyła u stołowi. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie dość, że taniec, to jeszcze Pansy. Czy to aby nie za dużo?

Dalej było jak zawsze, aż do Gryffindoru. Po siódmym roku profesor McGonagall zaczęła wyczytywać szósty, a pierwszego wywołała Rona.

- SPORTY WODNE! - krzyknęła po chwili tiara.

- Granger, Hermiona!

- SPORTY WODNE!

- Potter, Harry!

- SPORTY WODNE!

_O jaaa, ci zawsze muszą być razem?_

Virginia była pewna, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie.

- Gryffindor, rok piąty! Weasley, Virginia!

Virginia podskoczyła, nieomal przewracając talerze. Podeszła powoli, patrząc na uśmiechniętą twarz Lesley. Nieznacznie drżąc, usiadła na stołku, żeby poznać swój los. Przed jej oczyma ukazał się rąbek srebrnej tiary.

- Masz talent... mnóstwo talentu...tylko do czego to talent, co?

Virginia mocno zacisnęła oczy i czekała.

- Ojej, co ja widzę, balet, trochę zwykłego, niewiele tanga. A czego możesz się nauczyć... Tak, to twój typ, a w kostiumie ci pewnie do twarzy... No to już wiemy, gdzie będziesz... - Virginia puściła palce i otworzyła oczy.

- TANIEC!

Virginia podskoczyła, a tiara spadła jej z głowy. Po sali rozległ się śmiech.

- Panno Weasley, panna nie będzie tak zaskoczona, to tylko tiara - pocieszyła ją profesor McGonagall, podnosząc nakrycie głowy. Rudowłosa spuściła głowę i mruknęła przeprosiny. Spojrzała na Lesley, która uniosła kciuki w górę.

Po pół godzinie krzyków Dumbledore wstał ponownie.

- Wypadałoby jeszcze tylko powiedzieć, gdzie to wszystko będzie miało miejsce. Zajęcia taneczne odbywać się będą w klasach z prawej strony korytarza na trzecim piętrze, które zostały przekształcone w duże studio. Hala do sportu wodnego została wybudowana na wielkim jeziorze. Boisko do piłki nożnej znajduje się nieopodal boiska do Quidditcha, a łucznicy będą się zbierać na skraju Zakazanego Lasu - Dumbledore przerwał, aby zwrócić uwagę uczniów, co mu się definitywnie udało. - Myślę, że weźmiecie te zajęcia na poważnie. To próba polepszenia stosunków pomiędzy czarodziejami a mugolami, nie zapominajcie. Ministerstwo Magii liczy na was.

- To musi być coś - szepnęła Geraldine.- Inaczej Dumbledore nie wspomniałby o Ministerstwie.

Evelyne kiwnęła głową.

Dumbledore machnął ponownie różdżką. Półmiski przed nimi napełniły się.

- Z poślizgiem, ale częstujcie się!

- A więc to studio znajduje się w Hogwarcie! Lesley, czemu mi nie powiedziałaś! - krzyknęła Virginia, rzucając się na młodą blondynkę.

- A niespodzianka ci się nie podoba?

- A ty! - Ron wskazał na Charliego.- Milczałeś jak grób!

- Nawet się nie pytaliście, co będzie, a czego nie będzie w Hogwarcie, więc o co chodzi? - odpowiedział. - Mówiłem, że zostaję w Anglii...

- Nie, powiedziałeś w Londynie - odrzekł Ron.- Wątpię, żeby Hogwart był blisko Londynu!

- Szczegóły - Charlie podrapał się w głowę.

- Och, Charlie! - zaśmiała się Hermiona.

- A twój prezencik przyjechał? - zwróciła się do Virginii Lesley.

- Jaki prezencik? - zaciekawił się Harry.

- Pewnie! Będę mogła w nim ćwiczyć! Lesley, jesteś kochana!

- Wiem.

To miał być najlepszy rok w Hogwarcie!

Koniec rozdziału VI

Skargi, wnioski, zażalenia?

villdyop.pl


	8. Rozdział VII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział VII

Co za dużo, to niezdrowo!

- Zanim zaczniecie warzyć napoje, wręczę wam przepisy. Każde z was wypróbuje je na wężu, którego otrzyma pod koniec lekcji. Macie mieć oczy szeroko otwarte i tego nie sknocić, zrozumiano?

- Tak, panie profesorze - powiedziała klasa znudzonym tonem. Wszyscy zaczęli ustawiać kociołki i podchodzić po przepis do biurka. Robili to w jak najlepszym porządku, aby nie podpaść Snape'owi. To była ostatnia lekcja, a nikt z nich nie chciał otrzymać szlabanu.

Virginia zamknęła książkę i stanęła przed biurkiem, jednak...

- Weasley, dziś będziesz ćwiczyła poziom szósty, razem z Malfoyem i Parkinson. Masz się czegoś od nich nauczyć, zanim moja klasa wyleci w powietrze, zrozumiano? - powiedział do niej szeptem Mistrz Eliksirów, co było bardziej groźne niżby krzyczał.

Virginia westchnęła i odłożyła książkę.

- Tak jest, panie profesorze.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni prychnęli, a Pansy spojrzała na nią wściekłym wzrokiem.

Virginia cicho podeszła na koniec, do swojej pary.

- Udowodnię ci, że jesteś dzieciak, Gryfonko i nie nadajesz się do nas - warknął Draco, jednak rudowłosa nie zwróciła na niego uwagi i usiadła naprzeciw dwóch kociołków, w których gotowała się woda.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu musimy mieć z tobą lekcje, przybłędo. Nie masz zbyt dobrych stopni, a twoja inteligencja nigdy nie przekroczy na przykład mojej - mruknęła Pansy.

_A co ty wiesz o moich stopniach...?_

Virginia zaczęła się denerwować.

Zaczęli warzyć eliksir. Czterdzieści pięć minut później w prawie wszystkich kociołkach gotowała się jasnoniebieska ciecz.

- Idę do Snape'a po flakonik - oznajmił Draco. Pansy kiwnęła głową i podeszła do Blaise i Milicenty.

Virginia rozejrzała się. Nikt nie patrzył, więc podeszła do kociołka i spojrzała w dół. Niebieski jak letnie niebo eliksir wrzał lekko. Był trochę podobny do tego, który uwarzyła wczoraj, ten uzdrawiający, dla zwierząt. Uśmiechając się przekornie, wyjęła zza pazuchy ogon jaszczurki i zmielony kieł węża, wrzucając obydwa składniki do kociołka. Napój zmienił kolor na granatowy. Młoda Weasleyówna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i usiadła na swoim miejscu, z dala od kociołków i substratów. Chłopaczek zwany Malfoyem będzie miał niespodziankę. I dobrze mu tak.

Draco szedł z powrotem, machając do Pansy, żeby wróciła. Nalał eliksiru do buteleczki i zmarszczył czoło.

_Nie, nie, przecież nie wrzuciłem ogona jaszczurki, więc co jest? _

Obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Virginię, która spokojnie czytała swój podręcznik do eliksirów.

- Ryjówa! - zawołał, ale zanim zdążyła się obrócić, Snape wyjął już klatkę z wężami.

- Przynieść próbki - rozkazał nauczyciel, obejmując wzrokiem całą klasę.

- Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to cię zabiję - ostrzegł Virginię Draco. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, ale w duchu ryczała ze śmiechu.

Snape spojrzał na ich buteleczkę zaskoczony.

- Malfoy, czemu to jest granatowe, wyraźnie mówiłem, że ma być jasnoniebieski - zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na swojego pupilka.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Nasza mała współpracowniczka kazała mi zaufać i wrzuciła tu ogon jaszczurki i kieł węża. Dlatego jest ciemnoniebieski - spojrzał na nią bokiem.

- Przepraszam profesorze, nudziłam się. Ale to bez znaczenia, przecież eliksir się nie zepsuł. Mam nadzieję, że Malfoy o tym wie - wytłumaczyła się.

- Owszem- mruknął.

Snape nie powiedział nic, tylko wlał ciecz do pyska węża. Po kilku sekundach jego kły były jak nowe. Odwrócił się.

- Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za wykonanie złożonego eliksiru.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni prychnęli, patrząc na Virginię wywyższającym się wzrokiem. Jej to wisiało, nie była zła.

Po kilku następnych próbkach zadzwonił dzwonek. Snape zwolnił klasę.

- Weasley, podejdź tu - powiedział, kiedy miała już wyjść.

Virginia odwróciła się i podeszła, patrząc ciekawie na jego nowe składniki, których nigdy jeszcze nie widziała. Snape przeszukał kredens za sobą i wyjął duże pudełko, podając je jej. Następnie podszedł do biurka i wziął do ręki pergamin.

- Weasley, zrobisz te wszystkie eliksiry i napiszesz o nich wypracowania. Na jutro rano.

Rudowłosa spojrzała to na pudełko, to na Snape'a.

- Dziesięć? Ale, panie profe-...

- Na jutro. Możesz odejść.

- NIE WIERZĘ W TO! - ryknęła Virginia, czym zwróciła uwagę Gryfonów, a w szczególności Rona, Hermiony i Harry'ego. Byłoby śmiesznie, gdyby nie było tragicznie! Dziesięć eliksirów i wypracowania! Na jutro!

Była pewna, że to kara!

- Ginny, co się stało? - spytał Ron, ale nie odpowiedziała. Przeszła szybko przez pokój i wleciała po schodach. Usłyszeli tylko trzask drzwi na górze.

- Ginny! - westchnęła - a ja myślałam, że to jakiś facet!- powiedziała Evelyne, wciągając koszulkę.

- Coś się stało, Gin? - spytała Geraldine, leżąca na łóżku.

- Nie, tylko mam nockę z głowy. Snape zadał mi dodatkową pracę domową - odmruknęła, szukając piór i pergaminów. Znalazłszy je, wyszła, najpierw z dormitorium, potem z domu, przy czym o mało co nie wlazła na Myrę.

- Sorry... - mruknęła, zbierając swoje bibeloty z ziemi.

- Patrz, jak idziesz, Rudzielcu - powiedział ostro Draco, podsadzając Myrę do wejścia.

- A ty mi zejdź z drogi - odpowiedziała.- Rzygać mi się chce na twój widok, Malfoy, wiesz o tym?

- To nie moja wina, że zdecydowałaś się ulepszyć mój eliksir, czym mój dom zarobił dziesięć punktów a ty dodatkową pracę domową - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- A ty skąd wiesz?

- Nie twoja sprawa.

Zniknął za rogiem. Virginia westchnęła i weszła po marmurowych schodach. To miała być długa noc, a musiała jeszcze iść do biblioteki, żeby odrobić prace z zielarstwa i opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

- Ten cały mugolski program jest śmieszny - powiedziała Pansy, podnosząc powoli swój widelec. - No i co nam to da? Jesteśmy czarodziejami!

- Dumbledore widocznie twierdzi inaczej - odrzekła Millicenta. - Tylko po co ten cały sport?

- Nie skarż się, masz lepiej. Nawet nie wiem co to ten łuk i strzała - poskarżył się Crabbe z buzią pełną jajek.

Draco zwrócił oczy ku niebu, bawiąc się jedzeniem.

_Oto zaczynamy kolejny durny dzień w Hogwarcie..._

Był ewidentnie w złym humorze.

Obrócił się trochę i spojrzał na stół Gryfonów. Jego wzrok zmiękł, kiedy odnalazł Myrę na samym końcu, zapatrzoną w swój talerz. Przynajmniej ona też miała tańczyć.

Do sali zaczęły wlatywać sowy. Draco złapał swoją i odwiązał od niej _Proroka Codziennego_.

- Od kiedy prenumerujesz? Nigdy nie czytałeś gazet - zauważyła Blaise, patrząc mu przez ramię.

Draco zignorował ją i rozwinął czasopismo. Zdjęcie na pierwszym planie było porażające, jak i nagłówek.

_**ROK MUGOLA W NASZYM ŚWIECIE!**_

_Po wakacyjnych uzgodnieniach pomiędzy Ministerstwem Magii a trzema szkołami: Durmstrangiem, Beauxbaton i Hogwartem, idea Albusa Dumbledore'a w końcu została przyjęta, a pierwszy etap akcji zakończył się sukcesem. _

_Od tragicznej śmieci Cedrika Diggory'ego podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego dwa lata temu w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Albus Dumbledore zaczął przekonywać ministerstwo, że ulepszenie relacji Mugole - Czarodzieje jest konieczne. Pomysł wszedł w życie dopiero w tym roku, z wielkim poparciem Artura Weasleya, szefem działu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Program wystartował. W każdej ze szkół wprowadzono edukację dotyczącą mugoloznawstwa oraz sporty: łucznictwo, pływanie, piłkę nożną oraz taniec. Każdy z tych przedmiotów nauczany jest przez mistrza w swoim fachu. Ministerstwo postanowiło podtrzymywać akcję tak długo, jak długo będzie ona przepływała bez większych spięć. _

_Rita Skeeter_

- I Rita Skeeter to napisała?- Pansy uniosła brwi.- Bez żadnego skandalu? Co się tej kobiecie stało?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

Dziś miały się odbyć pierwsze zajęcia sportowe. Cóż, zaraz się zaczynały, więc młody Malfoy włożył sobie gazetę do kieszeni i dopił kawę po czym zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, ignorując protesty Pansy. Kątem oka zobaczył Myrę, szybko coś wypijającą. Wyskoczyła z krzesła, podbiegając do niego, czym zwróciła uwagę Gryfonów.

- Draco, czekaj! - krzyknęła, chwytając go za rękaw. Delikatnie wsunęła mu się pod ramię. - Wstyd powiedzieć, ale nie wiem, gdzie mam iść.

- Chodźmy - odrzekł, wyprowadzając ją z sali.

- A Draco - zaczęła, kiedy wchodzili po schodach.- Uczyłeś się już tańczyć, prawda?

Blondyn zaśmiał się w duchu kpiąco. Tak, tak, uczył się, głównie tańca towarzyskiego - nowoczesnego i tango. Jego matka zmuszała go do nauki latem, więc jakoś tak wyszło. Ale w życiu by nie przyznał, że lubi tańczyć, przecież z bohatera stałby się pośmiewiskiem Slytherinu, a może i całej szkoły. Przecież stworzył sobie imidż wroga mugoli i Weasleyów.

- Ciekawe, czego będziemy się uczyć. Pamiętasz, jak uczyłeś mnie tańczyć, Draco?

Draco uśmiechnął się powoli, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

- Ale nie chciałabyś, żebym znów był twoim nauczycielem?

- Chyba nawet nie będziesz musiał - uśmiechnęła się.- Profesor Dumbledore wynajął tamtą ładną dziewczynę, żeby nas uczyła.

Przypomniała mu, że musi sobie pogadać z Weasleyami.

- A wiesz, ze tamta Lesley Chestwood jest narzeczoną Charliego?- spytała, ciągnąc go lekko za rękaw.

Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem. _Więc dlate-..._

- Pan Malfoy, jak tam pana nadgarstek? - Draco uniósł głowę. Właśnie przechodzili obok Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a przed drzwiami stała Madame Pomfrey, trzymając jakąś tackę.

- W porządku.

Szkolna pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową i poszła korytarzem na lewo. Draco spojrzał na drzwi, zza których dopiero co wyszła. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy pójść i zobaczyć, co robi Ryjówka

_Jeśli się nie mylę, to odrabia pracę domową od Snape'a bo inaczej będzie z nią źle... Tak, bardzo, bardzo źle..._

- Draco, musimy iść! - Myra pociągnęła go mocno za rękaw. Kiwnął głową, odganiając od siebie myśli.

- Łał! - to mówili wszyscy, którzy wchodzili do sali. Na wprost nich znajdowała się ogromna scena. Draco także zaniemówił.

Wszystkie klasy zostały złączone w jedno pomieszczenie, co najmniej wielkości połowy pola do Quidditcha. Światła zostały umiejscowione za pomnikami i kolumnami. Przebieralnie znajdowały się na uboczy. W każdej szafce znajdowała się jedna para butów i kostium, a kotara oddzielająca salę od kabin błyszczała złotem w świetle słońca, wpadającym przez okna pod sufitem.

- Ale się szkoła przygotowała - szepnęła Parvati Patil do Lavender Brown, która patrzyła na wszystko z bogobojnym podziwem.

- Draco! - Myra wskazała na ścianę, która cała była obłożona lustrami. Przed ścianą stała kobieta, ubrana w czerwony kostium i białe baletki. Zagrała muzyka. Złote włosy zamigotały, kiedy dziewczyna posunęła się tanecznym krokiem po parkiecie. Kiedy muzyka ucichła, złotowłosa wylądowała po salcie przed nimi, klękając.

W całej sali wybuchł aplauz, kiedy instruktorka Lesley Chestwood uniosła głowę, uśmiechając się. Na twarz opadł jej kosmyk włosów. Wstała i ukłoniła się zabawnie, nadal się uśmiechając.

- Chyba jesteście wszyscy - powiedziała do nich, dając znak, aby podeszli. Usiadła na jakimś taborecie i wyjęła z torebki notatnik.

- Na pierwszej lekcji postaram się wam wytłumaczyć co, jak i dlaczego. No i sprawdzę obecność.

Rozległ się szmer. Wszyscy patrzyli na piękną nauczycielkę z ciągłym uśmiechem na ustach. Draconowi przypominała jego matkę.

- Slytherin... Zobaczmy... Pansy Parkinson?

Pansy uniosła dłoń, mając wypieki na twarzy.

- Draco Malfoy? - uniósł dłoń. Lesley spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Znów czytała listę.

Była uderzająco podobna do Narcyzy Malfoy, żony Lucjusza Malfoya, z tymi złotymi włosami i delikatnymi ruchami, które wypełniała gracja. To właśnie jego matka nalegała, aby uczył się tańca. Podobno sama była niezłą tancerką, zanim wyszła za jego ojca. Od tamtego czasu musiała się go słuchać, była mu podporządkowana. Był Śmierciożercą, a ona musiała być mu wierna. Musiała być mu lojalna aż do śmierci.

- Ginny Weasley? Ginny Weasley? - Lesley rozejrzała się po sali i zmarszczyła brwi.- Jest tu Ginny? Czy ktoś ją widział? Panno Patil?

- Eee... - Parvati zamyśliła się. - Nie, ona jest w piątej klasie, nie, nie widziałam jej od wczoraj. I na śniadaniu też jej chyba nie było...

Lesley jeszcze bardziej zmarszczyła czoło. Zawinęła sobie kosmyk włosów na palec.

- Czy ktokolwiek ją widział? Nie mogę prowadzić zajęć bez kompletu, a nie dostałam żadnego zwolnienia od Madame Pomfrey ani profesor McGonagall. Czy ktoś wie, gdzie ona jest?

Rozległ się pomruk.

- Ginny? Czy to nazwa świnki morskiej? - spytał ktoś. Draco się prawie zaśmiał.

- Panie Malfoy? Może pan wie, gdzie ona jest? - spytała go Lesley, patrząc na niego swoimi orzechowymi oczyma, trochę podobnymi do oczu Dumbledore'a.

Westchnął.

- Chyba wiem, ale nie mam pewności.

- Co? - szepnęła Lavender, patrząc na blondyna.

- Czy mógłby pan pójść i ją znaleźć? - Lesley uśmiechnęła się.- Inaczej nie mogę prowadzić zajęć.

Westchnął głęboko i wstał.

Draco pchnął drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego i odetchnął z ulgą. Madame Pomfrey na szczęście nie było. Chyba nie była zbyt uszczęśliwiona tą całą akcją, przybyło jej przecież cztery razy więcej kontuzjowanych.

Przeszedł przez salę i otworzył drzwi do komnaty znajdującej się na uboczu. Uśmiechnął się.

Czerwona główka leżała na rękach na biurku, a wokół niej dziesięć flakoników i mnóstwo zapisanego pergaminu. Z kociołka nadal parowało, a naokoło porozrzucane były składniki. Draco podszedł do przodu, przyglądając się tym wszystkim dziwnościom. Zerknął do kociołka. Gotowało się coś o nieprzyjemnym kolorze.

- Hej, Ryjówa, budź się! - potrząsnął nią lekko. Virginia się nie ruszała. Draco przewrócił jej twarz na bok. Jej długie włosy zakryły jej oblicze. Odgarnął je na obok i klepnął w policzek. - Weasleyówna, budź się!

- Spadaj Ron - mruknęła. - Harry'ego mam w nosie...

Draco uniósł brwi. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się spodziewał, było gadanie przez sen, w dodatku o Bliznowatym.

_Dobra, spoko, przecież to jego najsłynniejsza fanka._

- Nie jestem tym idiotą, twoim bratem, a teraz mogłabyś wstać! - krzyknął do niej.

Virginia otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na niego, mrużąc ślepia.

- Malfoy? A ty tu co? - czknięcie - musiałam - czknięcie - skończyć - czknięcie - moje wypracowania dla - czknięcie - Snape'a. Już jest jutro?

- Tak. - odrzekł powoli.- Już jest po śniadaniu. Powinnaś być w studiu.

- Studiu? Jakim studiu? - potarła oczy, pod którymi znajdowały się duże cienie. Widocznie nie spała całą noc.

- Pamiętasz o akcji mugolskiej? - wyjaśnił, stawiając ją na nogi. Oparła się o jego ramię, znów zamykając oczy.

- Aaa... Taniec... Zrobiłam wszystko... Napisałam wszystko...- wymamrotała do jego szyi. – A jak nie...

Zmroziło go, był niezdolny, żeby się ruszyć. Opatrznie można było stwierdzić, że ją przytula.

Jego wzrok wylądował na butelce, z której się trochę dymiło. Uniósł lekko Virginię i przestawił, podsuwając sobie flaszkę z napisem _Smoczy oddech. Uwaga, działanie odurzające!_

- Cholera... - mruknął, odciągając Virginię z dala od biurka. Butelka była niemal pusta, pewnie zawartość została pochłonięta.

_Pewnie dostała to od brata, od Charliego. Pięknie, i co teraz?_

Wyglądało na to, że Virginia była pijana i wyczerpana pracą, którą dał jej Snape.

Westchnął i potrząsnął nią znowu.

- Co? - mruknęła sennie, kładąc wygodniej swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Nie otworzyła oczu.

- Masz lekcje - odrzekł stanowczo. - Więc stań na swoich cholernych stopach, bo chyba nie chcesz, żeby brzydki, zły Malfoy cię niósł. Zrujnujesz sobie image.

- Ja... nie chcę... na lekcje... - szepnęła sennie, opierając się o niego jeszcze bardziej.

Draco westchnął głośno.

_Dobra, doniosę ją do studia, a Lesley sama zadecyduje, co robić. _

- No więc tak - uśmiechnęła się Lesley, kiedy za Draco zamknęły się drzwi.- Dumbledore pewnie poinformował was o całej akcji wczorajszej nocy. Ja omówię to dokładniej - spojrzała na nich.- Ale, pierwsza rzecz, czy macie pytania?

- Pani profesor...

- Nazywajcie mnie po prostu Lesley, przecież nie jestem tutaj waszą sorką - odrzekła.

Lavender uśmiechnęła się.

- Lesley, skąd jesteś? Twój akcent chyba nie jest brytyjski.

- Bo... - zaczęła Lesley - jestem ze Szkocji, więc mój akcent może wydawać się dziwny. Mam nadzieję że szybko się przyzwyczaicie. Tańczę, odkąd skończyłam pięć lat, kiedy to dostałam na urodziny baletki. Po tym, jak skończyłam szkołę, zaczęłam się kształcić w tym kierunku. W wieku siedemnastu lat przyjęli mnie w pewnej firmie.

- Jesteś całkowitą mugolką? Nie masz żadnych zdolności? - spytała Pansy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

- Żadnych. Na magii nie znam się kompletnie.

- Nie boisz się nas? - spytał Justyn Finch-Fletchey, Puchon z szóstej klasy.

- Macie coś, co my, mugole, nazywamy mocą nadprzyrodzoną. Nie boję się was, bo przecież w pewnym sensie wy też jesteście mugolami.

- Co tańczyłaś przed chwilą? - spytała Parvati.

- Balet nowoczesny. Nie wiem, czy o tym słyszeliście, ale nie szkodzi, będziemy się tego uczyć. W tym roku zajęcia będą się odbywać trzy razy w tygodniu, więc swoje w tym studiu przesiedzicie. To bardzo miło ze strony Dumbledore'a, że się poświęcił i wybudował tę salę - wstała.- Rozdzielę was na trzy grupy. Pierwszy i drugi rok, to będzie pierwsza, trzeci i czwarty druga, a piąty, szósty i siódmy ostatnia. Będziemy się uczyć baletu nowoczesnego, baletu, tańca towarzyskiego i jazzu.

Podeszła do przebieralni, a wszyscy za nią.

- Te wszystkie ciuchy są wasze, każdy będzie miał własny kostium i obuwie. Wszystko można tu zostawiać, nikt nic nie ukradnie. A tam są prysznice - wskazała na zasłony. - Ćwiczyć możecie, kiedy tylko wam odpowiada, musicie mnie tylko znaleźć. Wegetuję w komnacie obok wejścia do Gryffindoru.

Geraldine uniosła brew.

- Hej, a nie tam gdzie Charlie? Przecież jesteś jego narzeczoną.

Kilka dziewczyn z Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu pisnęło. Chłopcy, rozdrażnieni, spojrzeli w górę.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową, a dziewczyny znowu zapiszczały.

- No dobrze, powiem wam, mieszkam z Charliem, ale jedna uwaga: to jest bardzo blisko pokoju profesor McGonagall - oczy Lesley powędrowały do małej blondyneczki ze strasznie zielonymi oczami, która patrzyła ciągle w stronę drzwi, odkąd tylko wyszedł Draco.

- Dobra, klaso - Lesley po raz enty z rzędu się uśmiechnęła.- Możecie iść się przebrać, mamy kupę do zrobienia w tym roku.

ŁUUP!

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

- O jaaa, Ryjówo, weź wreszcie stań na nogach - Draco targał pewną Gryfonkę o rudych włosach.

- Ginny! - Lesley podbiegła do nich.- Co się stało?

- Ron, daj mi wreszcie spać... - mruknęła przez sen Virginia.

- Co ta przybłęda robi! - krzyknęła Pansy, sapiąc ze złości. - Co się stało!

Draco ustawił Virginię w pionie, obejmując ją, żeby nie upadła.

- Dostała dodatkową robotę do Snape'a i całą noc była na nogach. W dodatku upiła się _Smoczym Oddechem_ i teraz zachowuje się gorzej niż roślinka.

- Ma kaca? - spytała Lesley z niedowierzaniem.

- Pardon?

- Nie spała całą noc? - spytała Lesley.- Co ma następne? - zwróciła się do Geraldine.

- Chyba transmutację.

- Dajcie mi spać... Nie chcę Snape'a... Nie chcę eliksirów... Zakopcie tę mandragorę... Charlie, weź to ode mnie... To obrzydliwe... - rudowłosa zachichotała, zakładając Draconowi ramiona za szyję.

Klasa zdębiała.

Lesley westchnęła.

- Chyba jest nieświadoma. Draco, czy mógłbyś zaprowadzić ją do Gryffindoru?

- Nie wiem, gdzie to jest - odrzekł stanowczym tonem.

- Pójdę z tobą - zaoferowała Geraldine, wstając. Draco spojrzał na nią gwałtowanie, po czym westchnął i kiwnął głową. Pansy przesłała jej takie spojrzenie, jakby chciała ją zamordować.

- Mandragora - powiedziała Geraldine, kiedy stanęli przed wejściem. Gruba Dama odsunęła się, ukazując pokój wspólny Gryfonów.

- Malfoy, co ty, do diabła, robisz w naszym domu! - ktoś wrzasnął, zanim Draco zdążył się rozejrzeć. Ron miał ochotę go chyba zabić. - I w dodatku z moją siostrą!

- Ron, czekaj sekundę - powiedziała Geraldine.- Lesley...

- Co się stało Ginny? - krzyknęła Hermiona, wstając z fotela.

- A wy co tu robicie? - spytała Geraldine, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

- Mieliśmy coś przynieść dla Claude'a - odrzekł Harry.

- A ten tu co! - krzyknął znowu Ron, patrząc wściekłym wzrokiem na Dracona, który go cały czas ignorował. Niemal rzucił Virginię na czerwoną kanapę przed kominkiem, rozcierając sobie szyję.

- Twoja dzieciata siostrunia się upiła, a Lesley kazała mi ją przynieść - podszedłszy do portretu rzucił coś do Geraldine. - Niech to wypije, jak się obudzi. I zmieńcie hasło, nie chciałbym być posądzony o zakradanie się do waszych dziewczyn po nocach.

Ron wyglądał, jakby miał go zabić.

- Ginny? Żyjesz? - spytał ktoś.

Virginia otworzyła oczy, z ledwością mogła się skupić. Geraldine położyła jej dłoń na czole.

- Dzięki Bogu, myślałam, że już się nie obudzisz - odrzekła, siadając na jej łóżku.

- Co się stało?- spytała rudowłosa.- Czuję się, jakbym spała wieki. Która godzina?

- Pierwsza - odpowiedziała jej koleżanka, sięgając po flakonik.

- CO!- Virginia pisnęła, odrzucając od siebie pierzynę. - PIERWSZA! To znaczy, że już jest po lekcjach i lunchu? Po zajęciach tanecznych?

Geraldine kiwnęła głową.

- Byłaś pijana, przynajmniej tak mówił Malfoy, kiedy cię przytargał do studia. Wisiałaś na nim, mamrocząc coś o eliksirach i Snapie.

Virginia skrzywiła się, czerwieniąc po końcówki swoich płomiennych włosów.

- A to co? - wskazała na buteleczkę.

- Malfoy to dał. To nie jest czasami trucizna? - spytała, podając Weasleyównie flakonik.

Virginia przeczytała etykietę i uśmiechnęła się.

_Na ból głowy... Wziął to ze skrzydła szpitalnego?_

Pociągnęła zdrowo z gwinta.

- Ginny! Jesteś pewna, że to w porządku!

Rudowłosa odstawiła pustą buteleczkę i wstała. Obie udały się do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie Ron ją niemal zmiażdżył.

- Ginny! Jesteś cała! - ścisnął ją tak, że nie mogła złapać powietrza. Odepchnęła go.

- Nie byłaś na Transmutacji - powiedziała Evelyne.- Ale McGonagall się nie skarżyła.

Virginia westchnęła.

- Nauczysz mnie tego, co było, Hermiono? - spytała. Ta uśmiechnęła się.

- No pewnie, nie martw się.

- Pływanie jest fajne - podjął Harry. Widocznie rozmawiali o swoich nowych zajęciach, kiedy spała.

- Prawda - zgodził się Colin.- Nurkowanie, surfowanie, kajaki... Tylko co by było bez magicznej fali, nie?

- Osobiście uważam, że Claude jest zaczepisty - powiedziała Adela.- On wie wszystko!

- Łucznictwo tez jest niczego sobie - wtrącił Dean Thomas.- Można iść i polować w lesie. Ale bajer, nie?

- Polowanie? Ale macie fajnie - rzekł Ron. - Można iść do Zakazanego Lasu bez zakradania się.

- A jak tam taniec, Geraldine? - zaciekawiła się Adela.

- Jej, jak niebo, powinniście kiedyś odwiedzić studio! - Geraldine odetchnęła głęboko, nabierając powietrza. Zaczęła opowiadać, zwracając uwagę innych. Virginia westchnęła. W końcu jej tam nie było.

- To studio naprawdę istnieje? -spytał Harry.

Parvati kiwnęła głową.

- Słuchaj, jest piękne i prawie tak wielkie, jak połowa stadionu do Quidditcha.

- Ogromne! - krzyknął Dean.

- No - potwierdziła Lavender.- Mają całe wyposażenie, światła, lustra, scenę, buty, kostiumy, po prostu wszystko!

- A Lesley naprawdę umie tańczyć - dodał Seamus.- Myślałem, że taniec jest tylko dla bab, ale ona udowodniła, że się pomyliłem.

- Tak, bo to jedyny raz, kiedy możesz obłapiać dziewczynę i nie dostaniesz w łeb - mruknęła Lavender, dziobiąc go w żebra.

- Szkoda, Ginny, że cię nie było - rzekła Geraldine.- Lesley jest kulasta, a w dodatku tak piękna, że chyba się spytam,. co ona robi, że jest taka śliczna. Może udzieli mi kilku wskazówek?

- Eee, to Ginny nic nie straciła, zapewniam was - powiedział Ron, opierając się o kanapę. - Lesley już ją uczy od trzech lat.

_Ron, zabiję cię..._

Spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem.

- Naprawdę? Umiesz tańczyć? - Evelyne spojrzała na nią z podziwem.

Virginia kiwnęła głową, przygryzając wargę.

- Tylko trochę, bardzo rzadko widziałam Lesley w wakacje... Ej - klepnęła się w czoło.- Moje wypracowania dla Snape'a! - krzyknęła i wyskoczyła jak torpeda z pokoju, pozostawiając patrzące na nią towarzystwo.

- Ale ten rok będzie fajny - powiedziała Lavender. Jakoś nikt nie protestował.

- Panie profesorze! - krzyknęła w drzwiach.- Ja...

- Maniery, Weasley... - powiedział, spoglądając na nią i wracając do pracy.

- Co... - Virginia spojrzała na jego biurko, gdzie stało dziesięć flakoników i leżał stosik pergaminów.- Ja przecież nie...

- Malfoy uprzejmie dostarczył twoją pracę, lecz z pewnym opóźnieniem, po dwóch pierwszych lekcjach - odrzekł zniecierpliwiony.

Virginia zmarszczyła brwi.

- Draco Malfoy?

- Tak - odpowiedział.- A teraz wyjdź, bo spóźnisz się na lekcje. I tak zmarnowałaś już poranek.

Rudowłosa cofnęła się szybko, nie chcąc, aby Snape znów coś do niej miał.

Ale Malfoy?

_Myślałam, że chce, żeby mnie wywalili..._

Szybko zapomniała o całej sprawie, bo miała zacząć opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Pobiegła do dormitorium i zabrała swoje książki, po czym pobiegła do chatki Hagrida, gdzie Charlie prowadził lekcje.

- Ginny, nic ci nie jest? Lesley mówiła, że zaspałaś i nie byłaś na lekcjach - powiedział, kiedy weszła do chaty. Kilkoro uczniów już było, patrząc na akwarium, w którym były koniki morskie i rozgwiazdy.

Virginia westchnęła.

- Tak, Snape mi zadał zadanie domowe i poszłam spać o szóstej nad ranem. Dobrze, że wyłączyłam ogień, bo spaliłaby się komnata.

Charlie zaśmiał się i pogłaskał ją jak grzeczne dziecko po głowie.

- No cóż, będziesz musiała trochę popracować, skoro masz eliksiry ze Ślizgonami, no i ze Snapem.

- Nawet mi nie mów.

Po chwili weszła reszta klasy, razem z Krukonami. Charlie poklepał ją po ramieniu i podszedł do akwarium, zaczynając lekcję. Charlie Weasley był dobrym nauczycielem, może nawet lepszym niż Hagrid. Czasami sypnął jakimś żartem, przez co przypomniał wszystkim swoich braci, Freda i George'a. Jednocześnie kochał zwierzaki jak chyba nikt prócz Hagrida.

- I jak ci się podobało? - spytał potem, uśmiechając się do swojej młodszej siostry.

- Fajne - odrzekła, biorąc książki.- Gdzie idziesz?

- Do wieży. I chcę poszukać Lesley, chyba jest w studiu. Idziesz ze mną?

- Ale... Muszę odnieść plecak do dormitorium.

- Czemu?

- Bo... - uśmiechnęła się. - To tajemnica.

Jej brat zaśmiał się. Virginia otworzyła przejście w portrecie i poszła na górę, ignorując Rona i jego przyjaciół. Przeszukała kufer i odnalazła swój kostium. Włożyła go za pazuchę razem z butami i zleciała na dół.

- Hej, Ginny, skąd masz te buty? - spytał Seamus, unosząc głowę.

- Gdzie idziesz? - zwróciła się do niej Hermiona, ale Virginii wszyscy zwisali. Wyleciała z pokoju tak szybko, jak wleciała.

- Włącz hamulec, Ginny! - krzyknął za nią Charlie.- Gdzie lecisz?

- Jeszcze nie widziałam studia! - odkrzyknęła, zatrzymując się przed podwójnymi drzwiami. Pchnęła je. To, co zobaczyło, nieźle ją zdziwiło.

- Gin, spędzisz tu jeszcze cały rok, po co ten pośpiech? - mruknął, wchodząc za nią. Lesley siedziała przed małą fontanną, czytając jakąś książkę. Zobaczywszy ich, odłożyła lekturę i pomachała. Nosiła nadal to samo.

- Jak ci leci, co? - spytał Charlie, chwytając ją za rękę.

- Fajnie, czarodzieje są też niczego sobie - odrzekła

- No, ja myślę, masz chłopaka czarodzieja - odpowiedział sucho, bawiąc się wstążką przy jej bluzce.

- Lesley, przepraszam! - zaczęła Virginia.- Ja...

Lesley uniosła rękę, żeby powstrzymać potok słów.

- Słyszałam, co musiałaś zrobić, Draco mi powiedział.

Virginia się wkurzyła.

- Że co?

- Przytargał cię tu i wyjaśnił, że Snape dał ci dodatkową robotę. Na moje polecenie odniósł cię do Gryffindoru.

- Aha - to było wszystko, na co zdobyła się Virginia. Wyciągnęła swój kostium.- Mogę? - spytała.

- Migiem! - Lesley roześmiała się. - Do przebieralni. Pokażemy twojemu bratu, co umiesz.

- Wiesz, zawsze myślałem, że ona jest, no wiesz, trochę lewa - powiedział Charlie, kiedy Virginia zniknęła za kotarą.- Taka sierotka Marysia, trochę niezdarna, ale się stara... Mniejsza z tym. Jak tam twoja praca? - spytał, kładąc ręce na biodrach swojej narzeczonej.

- Dziękuję panu za zainteresowanie, panie Weasley - odrzekła, opierając swoje czoło o jego.- A pan? Dawno nie miałam okazji do konwersacji z panem, panie Weasley.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, pani Weasley- drażnił się z nią. - Choć to nie było tak dawno. Ostatniej nocy, na przykład, także uciąłem sobie z panią rozmówkę. Prawda?

- Trudno to nazwać rozmową - odpowiedziała, spuszczając skromnie oczy.

- To może porozmawiamy dziś?- mruknął, lekko dotykając swoimi ustami jej.- Dajmy na to, w łóżku...

- Niegrzeczny jesteś... - szepnęła, całując go.

- Ah-um - rozdzieli się. Przed nimi stała Virginia, lekko uśmiechnięta. - Zatrudnili was w tym samym miejscu? Niebywałe. A słyszałam, że macie tu pracować.

- Praca objawia się na różne sposoby, powiem ci, jak będziesz duża - podchwycił Charlie. - Wyglądasz ślicznie, Ginny.

- Dzięki - odpowiedziała, unosząc brew. - Lesley mi to kupiła.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się.

- Prawda, że wygląda cudownie?

Jej narzeczony kiwnął głową i wyciągnął różdżkę, wypowiadając zaklęcie. Włosy Virginii poskręcały się wokół głowy i opadły na kark.

- O wiele lepiej.

- Dzięks.

- Nie ma za co.

- No, Ginny, zacznijmy od tego, co umiemy. Balet nowoczesny raz proszę - powiedziała Lesley, włączając wieżę. W głośnikach na ścianach rozległa się muzyka.

Virginia kiwnęła głową i podeszła przed lustro.

Po chwili w jej rozwichrzonych włosach zaigrały promyki delikatnego, wrześniowego słońca.

Żyła.

- Draco.

Draco uniósł głowę znad książki. W wejściu do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów stał Severus Snape.

- Panie profesorze?

- Masz to opracować z Ginny Weasley - powiedział, wręczając mu dwie rolki pergaminu.

Młody Malfoy wstał, rozwijając jeden z nich.

- Jak dużo mamy czasu?

- W poniedziałek chcę to widzieć na swoim biurku. Macie cały weekend. Napiszecie wypracowania na temat właściwości i sporządzania tych wszystkich eliksirów. Czy to zrozumiałe? - Snape spojrzał na swojego ulubieńca.

Draco spojrzał na pergamin raz jeszcze i uniósł książkę.

- Tak. Na poniedziałek?

- Chcę to WIDZIEĆ w poniedziałek - odpowiedział, wychodząc z komnaty, a jego czarna peleryna falowała za nim jak skrzydła nietoperza.

Draco zwinął się z biurka i poszedł do dormitorium, rzucając książkę na łóżko.

- Ej, Draco, gdzie idziesz? - spytał Crabbe, rozchylając zasłony swojego łoża.

- A ty znów śpisz? Nie masz co robić?- zapytał, powstrzymując się od parsknięcia ze wstrętu.

Goyle otworzył nagle drzwi, trzymając w ręku kanapkę.

- Hej, Vincent, w kuchni mają niezłe kanapki.

- Serio? No to...

Draco trzasnął za nimi drzwiami i rozwinął pierwszy pergamin.

- Hmm... eliksiry transmutujące? Wielosokowy - zamiana w innego człowieka, herbaciankowy - zamiana w przedmioty martwe... Rozmieniający... i...Wywar tojadowy? .

- Do piątku, Ginny! - ktoś krzyknął na korytarzu.

To chyba Lesley.

Nagle zorientował się, że stoi przed studio, ale zanim mógłby otworzyć drzwi, ktoś wybiegł. W następnej sekundzie trzymał głowę pomiędzy czyimiś piersiami. I wcale nie było mu źle.

- Na Boga! - krzyknął ten ktoś. Draco leżał na podłodze, przyciśnięty przez kogoś trzymającego ręce po obu stronach jego głowy. - Przepraszam, nie chciałam... - widok zasłoniły mu połyskujące, rude włosy.

- O, Malfoy! - blondyn zajrzał do brązowych oczu Virginii Weasley. - Co tu robisz? Nie ma zajęć - powiedziała, schodząc z niego i wstając. Głęboki dekolt jej bluzki jakoś powodował, że nie mógł się skupić.

_Nostradamusie, to Weasleyówna! Co ona robi w studio? W dodatku ubrana w kostium i baletki! Święto państwowe? _

Draco patrzył na nią tak, jakby widział nie tę Rudą Łasicę, co przedtem. Jej głowę otaczała burza rudych, długich włosów, które wpadały jej do oczu. Ubranie na pewno nie należało do szkoły, było ciemnozielone, poprzetykane srebrną nitką.

- Malfoy? - kiwnęła mu ręką przed oczami.- Ziemia do Malfoya? Dostałeś zaćmienia?

Draco szybko mrugnął oczami.

_Do czego to doszło, ślinię się na widok Weasleyówny _- pomyślał, nie pozbawiając się krytyki.

- A ciebie, Ryjówo, gdzie niesie? Podobno rozgłaszasz, że ludziom może się tylko coś stać podczas walki, a robisz co innego.

Virginia zmarszczyła brwi.

- Przecież przeprosiłam. Odrabiałam tylko zajęcia z rana. Zrobiłam ci coś?

Nie tę Weasleyównę znał. Ta była... podekscytowana, zarumieniona i chyba szczęśliwa, bo na jej twarzy widniał tak rzadki uśmiech.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Nie, nic. Roznosi cię, a myślałem, że prześpisz cały dzień.

_Nie, nie, nie, nie... Nie zakładaj szaty!_

- Wybacz, że musiałeś mnie ciągnąć aż do Północnej Wieży - powiedziała, zapinając szatę.- Nie spodziewałam się, że Snape będzie tyle wymagał w drugim tygodniu.

_Ach, praca..._

Uśmieszek Dracona się poszerzył. Rozwinął pergamin i wepchnął jej do rąk, na co zareagowała jękiem.

- Nie znowu!

- Snape chyba lubi torturować - powiedział, znów odwijając papier.- Dręczy uczniów prawie tak jak Filch.

- Co? Ja...

- No, pospiesz się, bo chce to mieć w poniedziałek - odrzekł, schodząc już na dół. - Idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo lochów jakoś nie mogę znieść.

- Te, czekaj, czekaj sekundę! - zawołała, kładąc ręce na biodrach.- Co to znaczy: imy/i?

Draco uśmiechnął się.

- Czyżby Snape ci nie powiedział, że jestem twoim kolaborantem?

- Co? - pisnęła.

- Co: ico/i? Nie lubisz mnie, Weasleyówna? Snape powiedział, że musisz mieć pomoc, żeby przetrwać tę klasę. Aha, i za tamtą pracę dostałaś jakąś ocenę, nie pamiętam jaką.

Spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

- To znaczy, że wiedziałeś o mojej dodatkowej robocie wczoraj?

Uniósł brew.

- To chyba oczywiste.

- I Snape powiedział, żebyś mi pomógł?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak, ale nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, poza tym te całe eliksiry są...

- DRACONIE MALFOYU! Powinieneś mi wczoraj pomóc, a nawet nie ruszyłeś dupy, mam rację! - wrzasnęła Virginia, patrząc na niego rozzłoszczona.

- Nie musisz tak reagować! - odkrzyknął. - Jak to zrobiłaś, to po co ci pomoc!

- Co się dzieje? - otworzyły się drzwi i wyszedł Charlie Weasley. Dwójka nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

- Ach, kłócą się? - zajrzała mu przez ramię Lesley.

- Jeśli byś mi pomógł ostatniej nocy, to skończyłabym wszystko na czas i się nie spóźniła!

- Czemu mam pomagać jakiejś nędznej Gryfonce, skoro ona i tak na to nie zasługuje!

- Mogłeś mi chociaż powiedzieć, że Snape ci kazał!

- Nie kazał mi - zaoponował gorąco.

- Tak, kazał!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

Koniec rozdziału VII

skargi, wnioski, zażalenia?

villdyop.pl


	9. Rozdział VIII

„Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział VIII

Eliksir wielosokowy

- Jeszcze tylko sekunda, tylko sekunda z Malfoyem, a rzucę tę szkołę, tą szkołą i nim! I Snape'm! - Virginia przebiegła przez Pokój Wspólny do dormitorium.

- Hej, Ginny, jak było na randce? - spytał Seamus, a wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wszyscy oprócz Rona i Harry'ego.

- Haha, bardzo śmieszne - powiedziała, trzaskając drzwiami od sypialni.

- Twoja siostra się ślicznie rumieni, jak jest wściekła, Ron - zauważył Dean, zakładając rękę na rękę.

- Tak, mała szara myszka się wybiła. W życiu bym nie przypuszczał, że ma jakieś lepsze oceny, no wiecie, niż średnie. A tu nagle taki wyskok, Snape, uzdrowienia, Madame Pomfrey i takie tam. Nie posądzałbym nawet Malfoya o takie zdolności, choć Snape go faworyzuje - stwierdził Seamus, a Ron spojrzał na niego morderczo.

- Ron - powiedziała Hermiona ostrzegawczym tonem.- To tylko praca, przecież między nimi nic nie ma, nie? No, oprócz tej nienawiści, znaczy się.

Harry kiwnął głową, ale wyglądał na nie przekonanego.

- Fakt, że spędza z nim masę czasu, a kto się czubi ten się...

- Powiadam wam, z tego nic dobrego na pewno nie wyniknie - mruknął Ron.

- Z tych ich kłótni ?- zaciekawiła się Parvati.- Wydaje mi się, że olewają się nawzajem. Na zajęciach się zbyt wiele do siebie nie odzywają, cóż, ale nie wiem, co z eliksirami. Kiedy Lesley chciała ich połączyć w parę, to Virginia po prostu zaczęła jej wygrażać pięścią, a Malfoy zarzekał się, że już nigdy nie przyjdzie.

- Ginny groziła Lesley? - zdumiała się Hermiona.- Nie do wiary.

- Sama widzisz - dodała Lavender. W dalekim kącie zachichotała Myra, odrabiająca zadania z transmutacji.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby tak Ginny go otruła. Z drugiej strony chyba lecą na siebie, bo Malfoy i tak leci na każdą dziewczynę w szko-...

Dostał z gazety, dokładnie z _Czarownicy_.

- Za co!

Przed nim stała Virginia.

- No, co!

- Za gadanie głupot i żebyś w końcu zamknął ryj! - warknęła, podnosząc książki z dywanu. - I lepiej takich rzeczy nie gadaj, bo sam rozsiewasz plotki. - i mówiąc to, wyszła z wieży.

- Jeja, ale nie musiałaś mnie, bić, nie! - krzyknął za nią, trąc sobie czoło.

- Mój brat jest idiotą, mało, jest debilem, głupkiem, tumanem, wprost jełopem jednym! - złorzecząc na brata, Virginia otworzyła drzwi do szpitalnej części zamku. Madame Pomfrey stała nad trójką trzecioklasistów z Ravenclawu, którzy porozbijali sobie karki podczas treningu Quidditcha.

- Co z nimi, Madame Pomfrey? - spytała, podchodząc do Krukona, który miał twarz podobną z lekka do buldoga, teraz rozbitą od uderzenia o ścianę.

- Niby nic mu nie jest, ale wiesz sama Ginny, poleży kilka dni, znów pójdzie na trening i złamie rękę. - westchnęła i podniosła tackę ze stoliczka. - No i co, Ginny, jak tam twoje dodatkowe zajęcia?

Virginia przygryzła wargi, żeby zatamować wściekłość.

_Mam dosyć!_

- Świetnie, umiem coraz więcej - odpowiedziała grzecznie z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

- Dobrze słyszeć - Madame Pomfrey spojrzała na nią. - W medycynie eliksiry są naprawdę ważne, w większości przypadków stosuje się właśnie napoje lecznicze. Ale profesor Snape chyba za dużo ci daje do pracy, przecież jesteś dopiero w piątej klasie.

- Tak, jest tyle roboty, że stary, głupi Malfoy musi mi pomagać- odmruknęła.

- Przepraszam? - zapytała Madame Pomfrey, ale zanim uzyskała odpowiedź, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem na oścież. Wszedł Draco, zarabiając zniesmaczone spojrzenie pielęgniarki.

- Powinien pan otwierać i zamykać drzwi po cichu, panie Malfoy, tu leżą chorzy.

- Weasley jakoś nigdy nie otwiera drzwi po cichu, a w dodatku tupie jak słonica.

- Ale..

- Malfoy, zamknij się! - syknęła do niego Virginia, po czym odwróciła się i poszła do ich komnaty.

- Nerwy na wodzy proponuję trzymać- odrzekł, idąc za nią. Rudowłosa zastanowiła się, czy czasami nie trzasnąć mu tymi drzwiami w twarz, ale potrzebowała mandragorę i pykostrąki, które trzymał w dłoni, więc musiała z żalem zrezygnować. Z niechęcią przytrzymała wejście.

- O, czytasz savoire-vivre?

- A co cię to - odmruknęła, trzaskając drzwiami - musiała się przecież jakoś wyżyć. Draco usiadł na kanapie.

- Ktoś mówił, że w szpitalu ma panować cisza, czy mi się tylko zdawało?

- Przymknij tę japę - wysapała Virginia, patrząc na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. Otworzyła gwałtownie szufladę, wyjęła wielkie nożyce i machnęła mu nimi tuż przed nosem. - Uważaj, uważaj, nie mam dzisiaj humoru.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i przeczesał palcami swoje jasne włosy.

Była połowa listopada, tak, już ze sobą wytrzymali dwa miesiące.

Należą jej się oklaski, prawda?

Bo Malfoy ciągle ją obrażał, krytykował jej rodzinę, krytykował jej eliksiry, krytykował jej wypracowania, a nawet pismo. Próbowała go ignorować, ale się nie dawało i oczywiście od razu wpadała we wściekłość. Najchętniej wylałaby zawartość swojego srebrnego kociołka prosto na jego głowę.

_Dobrze, że Lesley mnie nie ustawiła z nim w parze, by bym chyba się wyniosła do domu!_

- Hej, Ryjówo, robisz ten wywar tojadowy?- spytał, rozkładając się na kanapie.

Virginia odwróciła się.

- A może miał mi ktoś pomóc? Doskonale wiesz, że mamy go zrobić razem, nie chcę, żeby Snape znów na mnie wrzeszczał tylko dlatego, że eliksir był brązowy, a nie zielony.

Draco ponownie wzruszył ramionami i położył sobie ręce pod głowę.

- A kogo to obchodzi, i tak chyba go nie da Lupinowi, co? Poza tym, stary dobry Snape nie krzyczy na mnie, tylko na ciebie.

- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia, czemu kazał ci mi pomagać. Ciągle się kłócimy, w życiu nie zrobimy niczego tak, jak należy. Ale jeśli nie zrobimy tojadowego, to nie wiem, co mi zada, żeby mnie zamęczyć na śmierć - spojrzała na niego.- Tak, tak, śmiej się, wiem, że masz w nosie to, że masz mi pomagać! Pewnie! Jesteś egocentrykiem, jakich mało!

Niewzruszony jej wybuchem Draco spojrzał na drzwi, które otworzyły się i weszła mała blondyneczka, trzymająca w ręku pergamin. Wstał i klęknął przed nią.

- Coś się stało?

- Eee... Przerywam? - spytała, nadal bojąc się wrzeszczącej Virginii.

- Nie, nie - Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco.- Tylko się kłócimy, jak zawsze.

- Jak nowożeńcy - mruknęła.

- Wypluj to! - wystrzeliła rudowłosa.

- Masz problemy z zadaniem domowym?- spytał Draco.

Myra kiwnęła głową i rozwinęła pergamin.

Virginia zmiękła, spoglądając na nich. Od dwóch miesięcy Draco okazywał największą troskę i czułość swojej małej kuzynce, i choć Ślizgoni spoglądali na nią z wyższością, ignorowała ich. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Virginia widziała ją kilka razy, płaczącą w kącie Gryffindoru.

Gryfoni nie byli lepsi od Ślizgonów. Dean i Seamus byli mili, owszem, ale Myra się ich po prostu bała, a w dodatku była żeńską odmianą miniaturki Malfoya, więc spotykała się z małymi, niegroźnymi prześladowaniami ze strony Wielkiego Tria.

Virginia nie bardzo miała kiedy z nią rozmawiać, ale czuła, że Draco chce, żeby się zajęła Myrą, choć przecież wiedział, że Gryfoni nic nie zrobią dziewczynce. Znaczy, chyba wiedział.

- Wiem, że jestem przystojny, ale nie musisz tego aż tak wyraźnie okazywać - parsknął śmiechem Malfoy, zamykając za Myrą drzwi. Znowu się zamyśliła i on znowu to zauważył. Widocznie myślał, że to zabawne, czyli wręcz odwrotnie, niż ona.

Już otworzyła usta, żeby mu coś powiedzieć, ale zagłuszył ją dzwonek. Draco włożył ręce do kieszeni i otworzył drzwi.

- Zobaczymy się na próbie.

- O, widzę, że jednak jeden z moich najlepszych tancerzy nie odszedł - powiedziała Lesley, kiedy wszedł do sali. Draco uśmiechnął się drwiąco i pozwolił trzasnąć drzwiom.

- Chyba nie ma przeszkód, abym został, odkąd nie chcesz mnie złączyć z ta rudą, głupią wiedźmą.

- Nie mów, że Ginny jest głupia - odpowiedziała, unosząc głowę.- Dobrze wiesz, że ona nie jest głupia, a wręcz bardzo inteligentna.

- Możliwe - z jego twarzy nie zniknął uśmieszek.

- Idź się przebrać, mamy kupę do roboty - rozkazała, wskazując na przebieralnie.

- Tak, madame.

Lesley zaśmiała się i zwróciła uwagę na dziewczyny, które przymierzały spódnice. Draco uśmiechnął się widząc, jak Myra mocuje się z kostiumem. Pomógł jej.

Przez te dwa miesiące bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Lesley. Crabbe'a i Goyla nie mógł nigdy nazywać przyjaciółmi, bardziej ochroniarzami, a dziewczyny, które zna, to był niedorosłe siksy, które go niezwykle denerwowały.

Lesley przypominała mu jego matkę, chociaż była od niej o wiele weselsza. Draco nigdy nie widział, żeby jego rodzicielka kiedyś się uśmiechnęła. Kiedyś znalazł stary album swoich rodziców i zdjęcia, które go zaszokowały. Nigdy nie zauważył żeby usta jego matki choćby zadrgały kiedykolwiek.

Westchnął i zaczął zakładać swój ubiór. Taniec mu się podobał.

Najśmieszniejsze było to, że same tancerki się chyba bały Malfoya. Zaśmiał się na wspomnienie Hanny Abbot, która aż podskoczyła, kiedy położył jej rękę na biodrze.

_Co jest dzisiaj? A, no tak, towarzyski. _

Draco otworzył swój czarny plecak i wyjął skórzane, czarne buty.

Spojrzał w lustro. Nie przedstawiał się źle, ze swoimi piaszczystymi włosami i szarymi oczami, nawet wręcz odwrotnie, mógłby uchodzić za zabójcę damskich serc.

_Fajnie się patrzy w lustro, nie, Draco?_ - spytał sam siebie z odrobiną samokrytyki.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoje odbicie i rozsunął zasłonę, wychodząc z cienia.

Nagle ktoś rzucił mu się szyję.

- Seamus! - pisnęła dziewczyna.

Odepchnął ją.

- Ała! - krzyknął, kiedy dziewczyna "przypadkowo" pociągnęła go za włosy.- Patrz, co robisz!

- Wybacz, Malfoy, myślałam, ze to Seamus - odpowiedziała Parvati Patil, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.- Sorry, stary.

- Dobra, dobra - odpowiedział i odwrócił się, niemal wchodząc na Virginię. - Czemu zawsze musze być otoczony Gryfonkami, no czemu?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Coś ci się nie podoba, to możesz iść w druga stronę.

- O, zazdrosna? - zapytał ze swoim uśmieszkiem.

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Po moim trupie.

- No dobra, zobaczmy... to jest chyba USB, nie? - mruknęła do siebie Virginia, próbując pozałączać wszystkie wtyczki i kable prawidłowo. Wiedziała, że laptop jej ojca nie będzie działał bez prądu, ale zastanawiała się już nad eliksirem, który wytwarzałby takie samo napięcie, albo magię, która swobodnie przepływałaby przez druciki.

- No, ciekawe - pomyślała na głos, jedząc czekoladową żabę. - Czy jakiś eliksir może mieć właściwości energii prądu elektrycznego. No i trzeba by go jeszcze przeprowadzić przez ten kable. Hmm...- drzwi otworzyły się, a ona szybko uniosła głowę. - Stój, mnie ruszaj się! - krzyknęła, podskakując.

Draco wszedł, patrząc na kable, wtyczki, druciki i inne pierdółki oraz mnóstwo pergaminu.

- Co...- spojrzał na Virginię i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.- Przepraszam, Gi-... Weasley.

- No, dobra - odparła, wracając do pracy.- Tylko nie zniszcz, pracuję już tu trzy godziny.

- Czy to nie lap-... - zakrył usta dłonią.

- No, to laptop - obróciła się, patrząc na niego zaciekawiona.- A ja myślałam, że nienawidzisz mugoloznawstwa i mugoli.

- Nie, no widzisz, ja... To jest, tak, że... Tak, właśnie, ja nienawidzę mugoli, a mugole nienawidzą mnie.

W duszy Virginia uniosła oczy ku niebu. Jakby jakiś palant mógłby ją wykpić.

_No fajnie, ale kto to jest?_

Znów się odwróciła i spojrzała na niego.

- Draco? - wstała i usiadła mu na kolanach.

- Weasley, co ty... - zaczął _Draco _podejrzliwie.

- Draco - pochyliła się blisko niego, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko. - Kiedy ostatnio spaliśmy ze sobą? - spytała namiętnym szeptem. Zdezorientowała go.

- Eee... Nie pamiętam... Kilka dni temu?

Virginia jeszcze bardziej się pochyliła, jej twarz była i centymetr od jego.

- Nikogo nie ma... Madame Pomfrey gdzieś wyszła... Może wykręcimy mały numerek, co?

- Ale... Hmm... Mmm... Eee... Ale tutaj?- zająknął się.

- Ale jesteś, ani razu mi jeszcze nie odmówiłeś - mruknęła, pochylając się jeszcze bliżej.

- Co to za zgromadzenie, co? - powiedział ktoś na zewnątrz. Drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i wszedł Draco Malfoy, patrząc zszokowany na dwójkę.- Cholera, a to co! Kto to jest! - krzyknął.

Virginia uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, schodząc z kolan chłopakowi, który z Dracona Malfoya przemieniał się z powrotem w Seamusa Finnigana.

- Finnigan, a co ty do diabła robisz jako ja! - krzyknął Draco, podnosząc go za koszulkę do góry.

- Ej, chłopie, chłopie, to nie mój pomysł, to... - jego krzyki przerwały kroki, a po chwili do komnaty weszło cudowne trio.

- Proszę, proszę, czyżby to mój ukochany straszy brat, były przedmiot uwielbienia i najmądrzejsza wiedźma na świecie? - wypluła niemal rudowłosa, patrząc na trójkę, która stanęła w drzwiach, a za nimi kilkoro Gryfonów (wszyscy z zajęć tanecznych), piąty, siódmy i szósty rok też był, Ślizgoni z klasy Dracona i kilku Krukonów oraz Puchonów. Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci, oprócz Gryfonów, którzy na twarzach mieli niedowierzanie pomieszane ze zdezorientowaniem (wystarczy powiedzieć, że wszyscy wyglądali śmiesznie).

- Podobało się przedstawienie? - spytała cicho Virginia.

- Eee... - to wszystko, co mogła powiedzieć Hermiona.

- Ginny! - krzyknął Ron. - Czy ty... Ty naprawdę sypiasz z Malfoyem! Odpowiedz!

- CO! - krzyknął sam zainteresowany, patrząc od Rona do rudowłosej.

Coś pękło w niej. Spojrzała na brata z tak wielką nienawiścią, jaką tylko w sobie miała.

- A jakiej odpowiedzi pragniesz, Ronaldzie Weasleyu! TO WSZYSTKO BYŁO TYLKO PUŁAPKA TAK! GŁUPIE PRZEDSTAWIENIE! - wrzasnęła, aż wszyscy podskoczyli.

- Ginny... - zaczął Harry.

- Ryjów-... - Draco otworzył usta w tym samym czasie.

- ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! - krzyknęła, ogłuszając ich.- Dobrze wiecie, że mam gdzieś te plotki, jakie rozsiewają o mnie i Draconie Malfoyu, mam to, za przeproszeniem, w dupie! Ale ty, Ron, doskonale wiesz, że ja muszę z nim spędzać czas! Jeśli mi nie ufasz, nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać! Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, po co robiłeś ten eliksir, nie chcę, nie chcę wiedzieć, czemu łamaliście prawo. ale powinieneś wiedzieć jedno - ja nie jestem już małą dziewczynką, za jaką mnie uważasz, za poza tym... po za tym... ZEJDŹCIE MI Z OCZU! ZOSTAWCIE MNIE SAMĄ!

Weszła do komnaty za sobą i trzasnęła drzwiami.

Koniec rozdziału VIII

Skargi? Wnioski? Zażalenia?

villdyop.pl


	10. Rozdział IX

„Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział IX

Brygada Ryzykownego Ratunku?

Po tym wybuchu Virginia nabawiła się strachu całej szkoły i opinii osoby bardzo nerwowej. Prawdę mówiąc, cała szkoła już o wszystkim wiedziała, niekoniecznie w wersji oryginalnej. Uczniowie podzielili się na takich, którzy na jej widok prychali - to chyba wszyscy; rzucali złowieszcze spojrzenia - fani Malfoya albo się po prostu gapili - to ci, którzy uważali ją za słodka idiotkę.

_No, nie jest tak źle... W końcu mnie rozpoznają na korytarzach... Taa, sława jest fajna, co, Ginny...?_

Wcześniej marudziła w duchu, że nikt jej nie zna, teraz nawet nauczyciele czasami na nią dziwnie patrzyli. McGonagall zrobiła raz taki ruch, jakby chciała z nią porozmawiać na osobności.

_Musiały do niej dotrzeć te głupie pogłoski o spaniu ze sobą..._

Już mijały dwa tygodnie, odkąd prowadziła ze swoim bratem zimną wojnę. A czas nie był zbyt dobrym lekarstwem na plotki, wręcz odwrotnie. Draco nie znał plotek, a "dobry, stary Snape" zadawał im coraz więcej roboty. Co oznaczało, że każdej nocy Virginia padała z nóg. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą było to, że Mistrz Eliksirów pozwolił im poruszać się po szkole do trzeciej rano. Szlaban to już byłoby dla nich za dużo.

_Myślałam, że Snape będzie milszy dla Malfoya, ale nie, skądże. Teraz wyżywa się na nas obojgu._

Jeszcze raz przeczesała włosy szczotką i spojrzała w lustro. Na razie zapięła kostium, założyła getry i buty. Czyli wszystko OK.

Rozsunęła zasłonę i wyszła, wpadając na Lavender i Parvati.

- O... o... cześć Ginny! - pozdrowiła ją Lavender, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

Virginia spojrzała na nią i odeszła w drugą stronę, nie odpowiadając.

_Dajcie spokój, zimna wojna z Gryffindorem..._

Parvati westchnęła, a jej koleżanka potrząsnęła głową. Virginia nie spojrzała na nie. Nadal była zła na całą akcję Śniętej Trójcy. No, i wszystkich, którzy brali w niej udział.

- Lesley! - krzyknęła.

- Ginny? - jej przyszła bratowa uśmiechnęła się i posunęła, robiąc miejsce. - Co jest? Jeszcze nie skończyła się przerwa, a z tego co wiem, to uczniowie lubią czekać do ostatniej sekundy. Ja wchodzę, a tu wszyscy się przebierają, niektórzy już nawet ćwiczą.

Virginia kiwnęła nieobecnie głową i spojrzała przez okno, za którym ktoś skakał z trampoliny. Był prawie grudzień, a tam nadal ciepło. Dumbledore rzucił specjalne zaklęcie.

Millicenta Bulstrode wpadła do wody z ogromnym pluskiem.

Westchnęła.

- Nienawidzę Snape'a.

- Chyba wszyscy go nienawidzą? - Lesley zaśmiała się. - Ale wiem, czemu. Charlie mi opowiedział o całej akcji, o tym jak Ron i reszta się zdziwili. Mówili, że zwariowałaś. Charlie turlał się ze śmiechu z godzinę, kiedy usłyszał o numerze, który wykręciłaś Seamusowi.

- I tak nadal im nie ufam. Nie rób miny, wiem, że i tak lepsze to, niż gdyby uwierzyli! Weź, co by to było!

- Cóż... - blondynka zamyśliła się. - Może Ron źle zrobił, ale przecież on i Harry się martwią o ciebie. Z tego, co wiem, to Draco jest dla nich całkowitym pacanem.

- I się z nimi zgadzam... - westchnęła Virginia.- Ale co mogę zrobić. Głupio by było zrezygnować, poza tym Snape by się chyba wściekł.

- Ucz się ucz, nauka to potęgi klucz... Kto ma dużo kluczy, to zostaje woźnym...

Rudowłosa spojrzała na stół.

- Widzę, że masz nowy katalog od Agaty? Ale chyba każdy ma dla siebie, nie? - spojrzała na stronę z akcesoriami i kostiumami specjalnymi. - Przecież i tak nic nie będziemy wystawiać.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się i zabrała katalog.

- Sama zobaczysz... Hej! Wszyscy mnie słyszą? - klasnęła w dłonie. - Ustawcie się w pary, przećwiczymy to, co umiemy.

Virginia podeszła do starszej grupy i znalazła swojego partnera - Justyna Finch-Fletcheya. Wydawał się być fajnym chłopakiem, ale od jej wybuchu jakby się trochę denerwował, co wpłynęło na to, że jeszcze bardziej mylił kroki i częściej deptał jej po placach.

- Uch... część, Ginny - zawołał.- Gotowa?

Kiwnęła głową, a Puchon pochwycił ją. Rudowłosa położyła swoja rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Ale teraz trzymaj mnie mocno, dobra? Bo ostatnio niemal upadłam.

- N-no dob-brze- odpowiedział, rumieniąc się lekko. Zaczęli tańczyć bez muzyki.

Kątem oka zauważyła Draco tańczącego z Pansy. Nie lubiła zmuszać się do stwierdzenia, że Malfoy jest tak wspaniałym tancerzem, jakby to robił od dziecka. Po około pół godziny odezwała się Lesley. Najmłodsi nadal ćwiczyli balet, starsze grupy taniec nowoczesny. Instruktorka rozejrzał się, a jej wzrok spoczął na Draco i Pansy.

- Jak na razie macie najlepsze wyniki. Możecie zademonstrować klasie, jak wam idzie?

Kilka dziewcząt z Ravenclawu pisnęło. I owszem, Draco i Pansy byli najlepsi.

Virginia widziała, że ona sama nie jest najlepsza, wręcz odwrotnie, poza tym nie chciała się pokazywać, a Lesley widocznie to doskonale rozumiała. Uczniowie rozstąpili się.

Draco jak gdyby nigdy nic kiwnął głową, przeklinając wewnętrznie, a Pansy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, patrząc na Virginię.

Ta zrozumiała, że Ślizgonka naprawdę jej nienawidzi.

_Zachowuje się tak, jakbym jej chciała uwieść chłopaka._

Zagrała muzyka.

Tak, Pansy była dobra, Virginia nic jej nie mogła zarzucić. Była nawet bardzo dobra, a obecność Dracona, który sam w sobie był najlepszym partnerem, dawała jej pewność, co czyniło ją jeszcze lepsza. Promienie słońca błyszczały w jej brązowych włosach. Byłaby gwiazdą szkoły - z tymi włosami i figurą. Wszystko psuła twarz mopsa.

- Wspaniale! - krzyknęła Lesley, kiedy skończyli. Reszta zaczęła klaskać.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Filch, razem ze swoją kotką.

- W czymś mogę pomóc, panie Filch? - spytała Lesley, uśmiechając się przymilnie. Filch łypnął okiem na Draco i Pansy, po czym rzekł:

- Profesor Snape wzywa Dracona Malfoya i Ginny Weasley do lochów, panno Chestwood.

Virginia spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i odwróciła się do Lesley, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

- Lepiej się pospieszcie, zanim Snape was obedrze ze skóry - odpowiedziała.

Virginia wstała i podeszła do Filcha jak i Draco. Po chwili cała czwórka zniknęła za drzwiami.

- Profesorze? - Virginia otworzyła drzwi. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś posprzątał, było czysto i porządnie. Wyglądało jak nie-biuro Snape'a.

- Wzywał nas pan? - spytał Draco, wchodząc za nią.

- Tak - odpowiedział, wysuwając szufladę, z której wyjął osiem dużym zwojów pergaminu i jeden mniejszy. Dwoje uczniów jęknęło w tym samym czasie.

- Nie będzie w Hogwarcie przez trzy tygodnie. Prawdopodobnie będziecie mieli zastępstwa. Przygotowałem dla was zadania. Ten mały zwitek to pozwolenie na wypożyczenie książek. Doceńcie to, bo musiałem stoczyć o niego bój z panią Pince. Macie uwarzyć te eliksiry i napisać o nich wypracowania.

- Świetnie, po prostu wspaniale - wymamrotał Draco, kiedy Snape odwrócił się, aby przekazać im składniki.

- To jest klucz do kredensu. Ufam, że będziecie mądrze korzystać z moich zbiorów. Oczekuje osiągnięć - powiedział.- I wyćwiczcie wywar tojadowy, bo to na razie wam nie wychodzi - spojrzał drwiąco na Virginię, która spuściła wzrok. - Całe, zakończone zadanie macie mi oddać tuż po świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Macie mnóstwo czasu, wiec myślę, że umiecie go wykorzystać. Jakieś pytania?

Spojrzeli po sobie i pokręcili głowami, przeklinając Snape'a w duchu.

- Po co to Snape'owi, skoro i tak to potem wylewa! Po co! - krzyknęła Virginia, waląc głową w stół.

Draco i ona przebywali w skrzydle szpitalnym, obłożeni księgami, książkami, pergaminami, buteleczkami z atramentem i połamanymi piórami. - Co jeszcze będzie nam kazał, znaleźć sposób na Klątwę Imperiusa!

Draco odłożył pióro i oparł się o krzesło. Musiał jej przyznać rację - to wszystko, co dotychczas odszukali na pewno nie wiązało się z codziennym życiem czarodziei. Każda książka wiązała się z amuletami, talizmanami, znakami i zaklęciami czarnej magii. Snape kazał im napisać pergamin o Mrocznym Znaku - po co, skoro byłą temu poświęcona całą jedna książka? Mieli znaleźć początki i historię Morsmordre, co przecież nierozerwalnie łączyło się z Voldemortem.

- Czarna magia, mordercze eliksiry, wszystko fajnie, znaczy, niefajnie, ale co to ma wspólnego z nami?

Virginia wzruszyła ramionami i uniosła głowę. Kilka czerwonych pasemek spadło jej na twarz.

- Snape nas torturuje. Ile razy już nas złapał Filch, co? Wczoraj wróciłam tak późno, że McGonagall chciała mi dać szlaban.

- Mówił ci już ktoś, że powinnaś ściąć włosy? - zaciekawił się. Chyba żadna dziewczyna nie miała włosów dłuższych od niej.- Od dawna ich nie obcinasz?

Virginia spojrzała na niego. Pod jej oczami miała czarne wory.

- Mama mi to powtarza zawsze, gdy mnie widzi. Jeszcze bardziej mnie męczy niż mojego starszego brata, Billa, który nosi kitkę i kolczyk w uchu. A od kiedy nie obcinam? Chyba rok. Wiesz, jak się obetnie włosy, to potem szybciej rosną.

- Nawet ładne, tylko szkoda, że rude - uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Virginia wyciągnęła do niego język i zawinęła sobie kosmyk na palec.

- Wiesz, twoje wyglądają, jakbyś był chory. Takie białe, to niezdrowe.

- A tobie postawić garnek na głowie, a nuż się coś ugotuje...

- Och, cicho bądź! - złamała pióro z nerwów.

Nagle drzwi komnaty otworzyły się i weszło dwóch Ślizgonów z siódmego roku.

- Malfoy, dostaliśmy stadion, jest trening. Pucey kazał ci przyjść natychmiast - powiedział jeden z nich, uśmiechając się podle do Virginii.- Cóż to, ptaszki gruchają i się nie zamykają na klucz?

- Zaraz przyjdę, tylko zamknij gębę - odrzekł Draco.

- Dobra - odrzekł, uśmiechając się. Wyszli, zamykając drzwi.

- No, fajnie - blondyn westchnął.- Sama to skończysz, ja wychodzę.

- Co? Że jak? Znowu ja? Jesteś strasznie nieodpowiedzialny, Malfoy! - krzyknęła.

- Co chcesz, mam własne życie - odpowiedział, wstając.

- Kiedy jest mecz?

- A co cię to? - spytał, podchodząc do drzwi.- Dziewiątego grudnia, Gryfoni przeciwko Ślizgonom - odpowiedział, trzaskając drzwiami jej na złość.

- I są nasi Gryfoni! Potter, kapitan i szukający, Katz, Berrisford, Creevy, ścigający, Myers, Weasley, pałkarze i Somerville, obrońca! - krzyknął Dean Thomas, a trzy czwarte trybun zawyło.

- Slytherin! Pucey, kapitan i ścigający, Malfoy, szukający, Montague, Bruce, ścigający, Hase, Marshall, pałkarze i Sherman, obrońca! - na końcu stadionu wybuchał wrzawa, w górę poleciały zielono-srebrne flagi.- Mecz sezonu, Ślizgoni przeciwko Gryfonom!

- Podajcie sobie ręce - powiedziała pani Hooch, lądując między dwoma kapitanami.

Piłki zostały wypuszczone, zaczął się mecz. Dean próbował przekrzyczeć fanów Quidditcha i samych drużyn.

Virginia odeszła do pracy i spojrzała przez okno. Ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego było widać boisko, więc wszystko było widać jak na dłoni. Zdecydowała się nie patrzeć na mecz, dlatego że Malfoy trzasnął drzwiami, ale wrzawa była tak wielka, że nie mogła się przemóc, żeby nie podjeść. Nie sposób nie oglądać meczu, skoro czterech braci grało w drużynie.

Skrzywiła się, kiedy Ron posłała tłuczek w kierunku Dracona, który nie był taki tępy jak myślała i odskoczył. Ale i tak przegrają, zawsze przegrywają, bo Harry pierwszy łapie znicza.

Virginia oparła się o parapet. Draco uniósł się w górę, w poszukiwaniu małej złotej piłeczki.

Nie był taki zły jak sądziła przez ostatnie cztery lata w szkole. Był niezły w eliksirach, nawet chyba lepszy niż Hermiona. Nie spytała go, czemu chciał zostać na wakacje w Hogwarcie, czuła, że to bardzo drażliwy temat. Podsłuchała u Ślizgonów, że w wakacje podciągnął się właśnie w eliksirach - chyba przez to tak bardzo wcześniej dręczył Hermionę.

_Ciekawe, co robił przez wakacje..._

Westchnęła, trzęsąc głową. Miała lepszych rzeczy do roboty, niż martwić się o Malfoya. Z myśli wyrwał ją błysk. To błyskawica przecięła niebo. Zaczęło padać. Widoczność pogorszyła się.

_Bez sensu, czemu pada w grudniu? _

- Potter ma znicz! Niebywałe! Kilka metrów od Malfoya! Ale cóż to, mamy remis! REMIS! Dwieście do dwustu! - krzyknęła Dean przez magiczny megafon. Trybuny szalały, a gracze wylądowali.

Virginia zmarszczyła brwi. Harry znów miał znicza?

_Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać wrzeszczącego Malfoya, oczywiście będzie się wyżywał na mnie!_

Spojrzała w górę i nagle, przed jej oczami, ukazał się okrąglutki jak piłka księżyc.

_Ale bajer, pada i widać księżyc. _

Nagle ludzie cofnęli się od kogoś, tam, na dole. Profesor McGonagall i Madame Pomfrey szybko szły do zamku, po chwili dołączyli do nich Ron i Hermiona.

Virginia usiadła. Po chwili do małej komnaty wpadł Harry, cały wyświniony błotem.

- Co się stało?- spytała, patrząc na niego.

- Ginny... - wydyszał. - Lupin... Wywar tojadowy...

Virginia przytknęła dłoń do ust. Chwilę później wszedł pochodzik składający się z opiekunki Gryfonów, Hermiony, Rona.

- I co teraz? Profesor Lupin zapomniał wypić swój eliksir! - krzyknęła. Weszli Filch, Flitwick i Sinistra.

- Ale o co chodzi? - spytał nagle Harry.- Chyba nie ma dokładnej pełni. Pani profesor?

Profesor Sinistra spojrzała na niego i pokręciła głową.

- Przykro mi, ale takiego księżyca jak dziś nie było co najmniej od pięćdziesięciu lat. Jeśli profesor Lupin nie wypije swojego eliksiru przed północą nie wiadomo co się stanie z nim, no i ze szkołą.

- No to do Snape'a! - krzyknął Ron.

- Snape'a nie ma szkole, Weasley - powiedział Draco, wchodząc do komnaty. Był cały mokry, w ręku trzymał miotłę.

- Och, nie... - pisnął Flitwick. - Co my teraz zrobimy? Severus jest jedyną oprócz Albusa osobą w szkole, która umie uwarzyć wywar tojadowy!

- Dumbledore'a też nie ma - przypomniał Filch.

- I co teraz?- westchnęła Sinistra.

- Ginny, Draco, przecież Severus wspominał, że uczycie się warzyć wywar tojadowy - powiedziała nagle McGonagall.

- No... - zająknęła się Virginia. - Tak, ale...

- Ale był nietestowany - przerwał jej Draco. - Kilka razy go zrobiliśmy, ale Snape w ogóle go nie dawał Lupinowi!

- Jakby mu to podał, to by padł na miejscu - Ron spojrzał na niego rozzłoszczony.

- Panie Weasley!

- Lepszy rydz niż nic, musimy uratować Remusa - powiedziała Sinistra. - Mógłby być zagrożeniem dla uczniów.

- Ginny! - krzyknęła Hermiona.- Umiesz i możesz to zrobić!

- Też umiem to zrobić - mruknął Draco.- Tylko jest jeden problem. Nie mamy krwi jednorożca.

- CO! - zawołała McGonagall. - No, ale... Ale ... Ją trzeba zamawiać miesiąc wcześniej! Teraz nie...

- Pani profesor - zaczęła Hermiona,- Krew jednorożca może być zastąpiona krwią bazyliszka.

- Ale skąd wziąć krew bazyliszka, tak czy owak? - krzyknął Harry z rozpaczą.- Komnata Tajemnic jest zamknięta, poza tym ten stwór już nie żyje od czterech lat!

_Bazyliszek... Komnata Tajemnic... _

Virginia spojrzała na Draco i na jego miotłę... Nagle chwyciła go za rękę i wybiegła z nim.

- Weasleyówna, co ty...

- Profesor McGonagall, niech pani powie Profesor Sprout, żeby przygotowała akonit, pięć łodyg. Wrócę za dwie godziny, a eliksir będzie gotowy przed jedenastą! - krzyknęła przez ramię.

- Ry-... Ryjówo ... Nie tak szybko! Ru-... Weasleyówna! - wrzasnął, a Virginia ciągnęła go po schodach, całkowicie ignorując jego krzyki.

W końcu weszli do ciemnego korytarza. Zatrzymała się przed łazienką. Draco położył ręce na kolanach, cały zdyszany.

- Po co to, do diabła! Czemu my... - spojrzał w górę i rozpoznał miejsce. - Łazienka Jęczącej Marty?

Koniec rozdziału IX

villdyop.pl


	11. Rozdział X

„Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział X

Obiecaj...

- Łazienka Jęczącej Marty? - Draco wyglądał na zakłopotanego. - Ruda, dlaczego my...

- Wchodź! - rozkazała, otwierając drzwi. Draco przeklął pod nosem i wszedł do środka zalanej łazienki.

- Daj mi swoja różdżkę - Virginia zaczęła mu szperać po kieszeniach.

- Ej, to moje! - krzyknął.

W nieczynnej toalecie panowało przyćmione światło. Drzwi zamknęły się na żądanie Virginii. Rozejrzał się w około i demonstracyjnie skrzywił.

- Tłumacz, Ruda.

- Malfoy, proszę cię jak przyjaciela - odpowiedziała nagle cicho, nawet się nie odwracając,

- O, przyjaciela? Tylko nasuwa się pytanie, od kiedy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Bo jeszcze nie słyszałem, żeby...

- Malfoy! - krzyknęła, obracając się gwałtownie. Chwyciła go za dłoń i spojrzała prosto w twarz. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. - Musisz mi zaufać i ja potrzebuje, żebyś mi zaufał! Ani słowa nikomu co robimy i jak to zrobimy. Ani słowa NIKOMU. Musisz mi to obiecać.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią, jakby dostał tłuczkiem.

- Co ty chcesz robić?

- Obiecaj mi - ta ciągle przy swoim.

- Nie mogę...

- Słuchaj - wzięła głęboki oddech i mocniej go chwyciła. - Jeśli Lupin nie wypije dzisiaj tego eliksiru, to nie dość, że może umrzeć, ale może pokąsać cała szkołę! Wiesz, co to znaczy? To znaczy, że nie ma Hogwartu, nie ma ciebie, nie ma mnie, nie ma magii! Zrozumiałeś! Tylko my możemy go uratować, uratować szkołę, bo tylko my umiemy zrobić ten popieprzony eliksir!

- Weasleyówna, nie mamy...

- Wiem - odrzekła niecierpliwie. - Wyobraź sobie, ze jestem świadoma, że nie mamy krwi jednorożca, ale możemy ja zastąpić - puściła go, jej wzrok złagodniał. - Proszę, potrzebuję twojej pomocy i twojego słowa. Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz o tym, co tu się stanie.

Draco spojrzał na nią. Może i miała rację, tak naprawdę to zawsze ją miała. Jeśli nie dostarczą tego wywaru Lupinowi dziś wieczorem, nie wiadomo, co się stanie.

Zamknął oczy i głęboko westchnął.

- Dobra, ale jak mi się coś stanie, to...

Wyglądała, jakby chciała go pocałować.

- Nic się nie stanie, co najwyżej mi.

- Ginny? - zapytał jakiś piskliwy głosik. Ku nim podleciała Marta. - Ginny, co tu robisz? Miałaś już nie wchodzić do komnaty.

Draco spojrzał ostro na rudowłosą.

- Marta - zaczęła Virginia.- Teraz muszę, obiecuję ci, że to ostatni raz, teraz trzeba uratować profesora Lupina.

- Ginny, nie wolno ci...

- Tam nic nie ma, potwór nie żyje - odpowiedziała tak, jak się przemawia do dziecka.

- Weasleyówna, jak ty sobie wyobrażasz otworzyć Komnatę?

- Popatrz sobie - odpowiedziała cicho. Podeszłą do ostatniego zlewu i oparła dłonie o krawędź umywalki. Zamknęła oczy, jakby się na czymś bardzo mocno skupiała.

- Otwórz się - syknęła nagle po wężowemu. Draco prawe podskoczył, kiedy ją usłyszał.

Zlew odsunął się, a przed nimi ukazało się wejście, a raczej tunel.

Virginia odwróciła się i przesłała Draconowi mały uśmiech.

- Jak nie chcesz się wspinać, to polecimy.

Otrząsając się z szoku, wszedł na miotłę i wyciągnął rękę do Virginii. Podeszła i chwyciła ją, siadając za nim. Chwyciła go w pasie i zaczęli lecieć.

- Ginny! Uważaj na siebie!- krzyknęła tylko Marta, zanim zniknęli jej z oczu.

Taka zwykła czynność, polecieć na Nimbusie Dwa Tysiące do komnaty tajemnic. Na jednoosobowej miotle. Pewnie. Normalka.

- Długi ten tunel? - spytał Draco, odwracając się.

- Ja... Ja nie wiem, nigdy nie patrzyłam na zegarek, jak tu wchodziłam - odrzekła, odwracając wzrok.

Draco wiedział już, że musi ją o to wszystko dokładnie spytać. Oczywiście, jak tylko ta cała przygoda się skończy.

Po pięciu minutach wreszcie stanęli na ziemi, wilgotnej, a wręcz podmokłej.

- Dobra, ale nie widzę TEGO- powiedział.

- Czekaj - dotknęła czegoś w ciemności. Nieważne czego, ale zrobiła to przez jego płaszcz. - Nie oświetlaj nic różdżką.

- Co?

- Nie wiadomo, co się może stać. Zawsze, jak tu wchodziłam, zabierałam lampę.

- Pięknie - wymamrotał, wyciągając zza pazuchy Rękę Glorii. Szybko wyszeptał zaklęcie. - A tak może być?

- Co... A co zrobiłeś? - spytała, zmieszana.

- Zapomniałem - powiedział i wziął jej rękę, dotykając latarenki. Virginia zamrugała. Było jasno. Tylko jak dla kogo. - To Ręka Glorii, oświetla drogę tylko temu, kto ja trzyma. Teraz się przyda. Chodźmy.

Virginia spojrzała na niego i poszła przed siebie. Szli powoli, uważając, żeby nie nadepnąć na skałkę, która mogłaby stworzyć lawinę.

Draco chciał zawrócić, kiedy zobaczył starą, bazyliszkową skórę. Dodajmy, jadowicie zieloną.

- Mówisz, że wchodzisz tu bez paniki? - spytał.

- Można się przyzwyczaić - odpowiedziała.

_Można się przyzwyczaić... Ta dziewczyna jest coraz bardziej tajemnicza..._

No cóż, jako Ślizgon od dawna marzył obejrzeć legendarną komnatę Salazara Slytherina. Teraz narodził się szkopuł: odkąd przyjechał z domu, przestał się interesować czymkolwiek związanym z Voldemortem. W zupełności wystarczał mu Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu.

- Jesteśmy - szepnęła w pewnym momencie, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami podobnymi do tych, które kryły wejście do Slytherinu. Virginia otworzyła je znowu za pomocą mowy węży. Izba została zalana światłem. - Jesteśmy - powtórzyła trochę głośniej, puszczając jego dłoń.

- Oo, widzę, że nie brakowało ci czasu ani pomysłów, żeby odnowić to miejsce - powiedział próbując ukryć zszokowanie. Stali na dużej płycie. Ze ścian spływała woda, otaczając tę płytę. Na ścianach, nad tymi strumykami wisiały świece, oświetlając ten mały niby-basenik.

Byłoby miło, gdyby nie sam fakt, że w tym miejscu Tom Riddle mordował swoich kolegów.

Virginia spuściła wzrok, odetchnęła i wskazała ręką w kąt.

- Tam.

A w tym kącie stał ogromny posąg Salazara Slytherina. Kilka kijków, lub raczej rurek zostało wepchnięte w coś, co wyglądało jak wielkie stopy. Virginia podeszła do przodu.

Rurki okazały się być ogromnymi kłami wielkości dużego kordelasa.

- To nam powinno zastąpić krew jednorożca.

- Te, to są zęby bazyliszka?- spytał, niedowierzając.- Ale gdzie masz krew, leżą tak przecież od czterech lat.

Virginia pokręciła głowa.

- Bazyliszek żyje bardzo, bardzo długo, nawet tysiące lat. Kiedy umrze, niektóre części jego ciała nie umierają, nie gniją. Tu powinna być krew. No cóż, może bazyliszek poszedł z dymem, ale z jego zębów nadal nie da się zrobić naszyjnika - powiedziała, uśmiechając się ironicznie do Dracona.

Spojrzał na nią ze wstrętem.

- Jesteś paskudna, bardzo, bardzo paskudna, nawet Snape by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Jesteś gorsza od jego oleisto tłustych włosów.

Zaśmiała się.

- Może. Ale to dobre lekarstwo na nudę.

- Co?

Chciała uklęknąć, ale Draco chwycił ja za rękę

- Przepraszam, jak to chcesz chwycić? Przecież to jest trujące!

- Musimy jakoś to zrobić, a nie wolno tego rozbić. Krew bazyliszka jest łatwopalna, jakbyś zapomniał - odpowiedziała, wyrywając dłoń.

Nie namyślając się wcale chwyciła długi kieł w obie ręce i natychmiast się cofnęła. Jakaś paskudna, zielona breja zaczęła jej ciec po ręce, mieszając się z krwią. Kieł, bardzo ostry, przeciął jej skórę.

Draco, przerażony, patrzył, jak Virginia się nie poddaje i znowu bierze zębisko do ręki. Zaczęła wypływać ciemnozielona, bazyliszkowa krew.

- Szybko! - wydyszała, na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu.- Wyjmij flakon! Jest u mnie w kieszeni!

Draco natychmiast się otrząsnął i zaczął ją przeszukiwać. Wyjął płaksą buteleczkę z korkiem. Wyciągnął szybko korek i podstawił butelkę pod kieł, patrząc, jak żrąca maź ścieka do szklanego naczynka. Pod nim zrobiła się już mała dziura w posadzce, wypalona przez krew bazyliszka.

- Koniec - powiedział, zatykając flakonik, wycierając go jeszcze swoja szatą.

Odwrócił wzrok. Virginia wyglądała, jakby miała się zwijać z bólu. Jej ręka była cała we krwi, jej własnej i martwego potwora.

- Blee...- szybko chwycił ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął do akwenu, kładąc jej dłoń pod wodę. Zawyła z bólu.

- Boli, do kurwy nędzy! - wrzasnęła, próbując się wyrwać.

- Nie ruszaj się, Ruda! - rozkazał, mocniej ją chwytając. Czuł, że rękaw przesiąka mu lodowata wodą. - Musisz zmyć tą papkę, chcesz nie mieć ręki?

Po chwili cała woda ufarbowała się na zielono. Draco wyjął jej rękę z wody, kładąc na kolanach. Rozdarł swoja szatę i zawinął w nią jej dłoń, ściskając mocno.

- Powinnaś się zobaczyć z madame Pomfrey, jak wrócimy... Ryjówa? Ryjówko?

Virginia kilka razy głęboko chwyciła powietrze, żeby nie zemdleć. Nie udawało się.

- Weasleyówna? Weasley, budź się! Oprzytomniej! - jego głos zagłuszał dźwięk, jakby ktoś koło niej darł tysiące gazet. Przed oczami zobaczyła ciemność.

- Virginia!

- Ginny... Ginny...

- Ona się nie budzi!

- Madame Pomfrey wspomniała, że to może potrwać z noc, nie panikuj, Ron.

- Ale...

- Daj spokój, i tak się musi kiedyś obudzić.

Virginia otworzyła oczy i natychmiast j przymknęła, ponieważ oślepiło ją bardzo mocne światło. Jej brat jednak zauważył.

- Ginny! Żyjesz! - krzyknął, podbiegając do niej.

- Która jest? - spytała schrypniętym głosem.- Czuję się, jakbym przespała miesiąc.

- No, jeszcze trochę i by było - Harry mrugnął do niej.- Spałaś dwa dni.

- Dwa dni? Co się stało? - spytała, siadając powoli.

- Malfoy wszedł tu, trzaskając drzwiami, kiedy wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się, co robić z Lupinem. Wniósł cię i rzucił na pierwsze łóżko, jakie stało - wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Nadal jest niegrzeczny, jeśli chodzi o waszą rodzinę - zauważył sucho Harry. Ron zmarszczył nos.

- Tak. Potem zamknął się w tej waszej komnacie i wyszedł o wpół do dwunastej, oznajmiając, że eliksir jest gotowy. Mieliśmy tylko pół godziny, żeby dojść do gabinetu Lupina. Zaczął się stawiać, ale wypił to i stał się niegroźnym wilkołaczkiem.

Virginia odetchnęła głęboko.

- Nareszcie nam się udało.

- Trudno uwierzyć, że Malfoy umaił zrobić wywar tojadowy. Przecież ten eliksir jest tak złożony, że chyba ja nie umiałabym tego zrobić - wyżaliła się Hermiona.

- Hermiono, przecież i tak nie będziesz mistrzynią eliksirów - powiedział Ron. Posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- No to sobie zdrowiej - rzekł Harry, kiedy zadzwoniło na popołudniowe lekcje. – Trochę szkoda, że sama leżałysz w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Virginia uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała na do widzenia swojemu bratu i jego przyjaciołom.

Odetchnęła, spoglądając na swoje ręce. Nawet już tak bardzo nie bolało, tylko trochę swędziało.

_Ron chyba nie wie, że byłam w Komnacie Tajemnic..._

Odwróciła głowę i zauważyła, ze na krześle wiszą dwa pasy czarnego materiału. Wzięła jeden z nich, patrząc ciekawie.

- Dotrzymałem słowa - powiedział ktoś głosem ledwo powstrzymywanym od emocji. Przy framudze drzwi stał Draco Malfoy, przyglądając się jej.

- Eee... Dziękuję ci... - mruknęła, spuszczając głowę.

- Dziękuję ci... - powtórzył, nie kryjąc ironii. Zamknął drzwi i wszedł do środka. - Twój brat niemal mnie zabił, twój, cytuję, były obiekt uwielbienia prawie pobił, a dziewczyna twojego braciszka chciała mnie otruć. I za to wszystko zyskuję tylko idziękuję ci/i? - przyciągnął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy niej, ciągle na nią patrząc. - Chyba czegoś brakuje, nie sądzi pani, panno Virginio Weasley?

- Wybacz mi - przeprosiła cicho.- Wiem, nie powinnam cię była tam zabierać i narażać cię na to wszystko, ale dziękuję ci, że dotrzymałeś obietnicy, nawet nie wiesz, jak dużo to dla mnie znaczy.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, nie jestem tobą - uśmiechnął się tak jak zawsze, czyli z drwiną.

- Co się stało po tym, jak zemdlałam? No i czemu zemdlałam? - spytała, marszcząc brwi.- Wejście się zamknęło?

Rozsiadł się wygodnie.

- A myślałem, że jesteś prymuską w eliksirach. Krew bazyliszka jest żrąca, trująca, niebezpieczna dla życia. Poza tym strasznie się wykrwawiłaś - spojrzał na jej dłonie.- Powinnaś wyzdrowieć za kilka dni. Pomfrey chciała mi uciąć głowę za to, że jej pomoc i pupilka znalazła się w tak strasznej sytuacji.

- Wywar się udał? - spytała, próbując zmienić temat.

- Jestem geniuszem w eliksirach, a wywar był znakomity. Ta cała krew bazyliszka działa chyba jeszcze lepiej niż jednorożca.

- Co ty nie powiesz... - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Spojrzała w dół.

Nastała niezręczna cisza.

Nagle Draco odchrząknął i pochylił się, próbując spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Jesteś mi winna wyjaśnienie, Virginio.

Virginia aż podskoczyła. Patrzcie państwo, Draco Malfoy mówi jej po imieniu.

Odwróciła wzrok.

- Czekam.

Tak się spoufalił, że usiadł na jej łóżku. Uniósł jej głowę w górę i była zmuszona spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Powinnaś mi wyjaśnić, co to tam się stało. Prawie się zabiłaś tą trucizną.

- Ja... Przepraszam...

- Przepraszam to nie jest to, co chciałem usłyszeć. Zadowoli mnie proste wyjaśnienie, czemu otwierałaś tę izbę w zeszłym roku.

Po jej twarzy spłynęły dwie łzy, jedna za drugą. Draco puścił jej podbródek.

- Czemu...?

- To wszystko zaczęło się po moim pierwszym roku nauki - zaczęła. - To było takie okropne, tak bardzo chciałam kogoś zainteresować sobą, ale mi nie wychodziło - przerwała, patrząc na niego. Nie chciała, aby jej przerywał pytaniami.- Nikt nie chciał się przyjaźnić z Ginny, której słuchał się bazyliszek. Nie miałam przyjaciół, nikogo przez całe dwa lata. Byłam zła... Bałam się... Po prostu było mi źle. Nie rozumiałam, czemu ja, czemu właśnie ja nie mogę mieć przyjaciół tylko dlatego, że stało się coś, nad czym przecież nie miałam władzy. To było okropne... Byłam zupełnie sama...Wszyscy, widząc te okropne ryże kudły odwracali się do mnie tyłem... Zamknęłam się na wszystkich w Hogwarcie.

- Często chodziłam do Marty, patrzyłam w zlew, który był wejściem do komnaty Salazara Slytherina. Bywałam tam często, chyba dziesięć razy. Aż pewnego razu ktoś w Gryffindorze mnie wyzwał, uciekłam z wieży i poszłam do toalety. Pochyliłam się nad zlewem, płacząc jak wariatka. To było okropne, nie miałam z kim porozmawiać, nie miała się komu wyżalić, byłam wściekła... Samotna... Nawet chciałam znowu mieć ten przeklęty dziennik... Nagle coś powiedziałam w języku węży i zlew się otworzył...

- Jesteś wężousta? Myślałem, że tylko dziedzic Slytherina umie rozmawiać z wężami.- przerwał Draco.

Virginia potrząsnęła głową.

- Harry naumiał się tego, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto strzelił mu zaklęciem i zrobił bliznę. Tom Riddle wlał we mnie swoją duszę przez ten parszywy pamiętnik, więc bez zaskoczenia przyjęłam fakt, że nagle umiem to samo. Nie wiesz, że umiesz, przychodzi samo, kiedy musi...

Draco kiwnął głową. Słuchał jej i chciał jej słuchać.

- No... Znalazłam wejście do komnaty... Czasami bywałam tam na miotle... Czasami nie...To... Komnata stała się czymś tylko moim... Tylko ja miała tam dostęp... Nikt inny... Komnata była moja, nikt inny o niej nie wiedział, nawet Harry... To miejsce było czymś tylko moim, czymś, czego nikt nie mógłby mi odebrać...Uciekałam tam w świat marzeń... Tam... Tam mnie wszyscy lubili...Wszyscy, czyli woda, posadzka i ja sama...

Głęboko westchnęła.

- Trochę przemeblowałam to miejsce... Bywałam tam zawsze, kiedy miałam tylko czas...Marta wiedziała…Wiedziała, że jestem samotna, że tam chodzę... Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziała, ale zawsze mnie prosiła, żebym... Żebym tam nie chodziła... Zawsze ją ignorowałam... Gdyby... Gdyby... Jeśli nie Charlie i Lesley w tym roku, pewnie znowu przesiadywałabym w Komnacie codziennie... Mała, głupia, ruda Ginny... - oparła głowę na kolanach i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - To było jedyne miejsce, skąd mnie nie wywalano...

Draco słuchał w ciszy, patrząc na Virginię. Nie chciał wyglądać tak, jak się czuł, a czuł się strasznie przygnębiony. Nagle zalała go fala współczucia dla niej. Gdyby nie ta jego przeklęta opinia, pocieszyłby ją.

Westchnął i za pomocą różdżki przywołał kubek z czekoladą.

Podał go jej z niewielkim uśmiechem.

- Napij się, będzie ci lepiej - powiedział, kładąc jej dłonie na kubku. - Przepraszam, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie miałem aż tak wielkiego doła...

_No pewnie, ja go po prostu ignoruję..._

- Dzię-... - wyczuł w jej głosie łzy. Łzy tamowane od ponad czterech lat.

Kubek upadł jej na kolana, wylewając swoją zawartość.

Virginia rzuciła się Draconowi na szyję, płacząc.

Wypłakiwała całą siebie, wszystko to, co musiała znosić podczas swojej nauki w szkole wypłakiwała samotność, ból, rozpacz.

A Draco Malfoy jej pozwolił.

Koniec rozdziału X


	12. Rozdział XI

„Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XI

Co z Tiarą Przydziału?

- Jesteś pewna, że na pewno tak powiedziała? Nie przejęzyczyłaś się?

- Nie, nie. Ginny powiedziała, że ma Malfoya gdzieś.

- To czemu ciągle za sobą łażą? I zauważyłaś, zawsze go to po pewnym czasie nudziło, a teraz? Podoba mu się.

- To co z Pansy Parkinson? Jak myślisz?

- Eee. Już niedługo nie będzie taka pewna siebie.

- Słuchaj, co ty na to, że Ron się tak wścieka? Może spytamy się Malfoya, co on o tym myśli? Może to tylko taki lekki podryw?

- Bez przesady, liczyłaś na coś więcej?

- Wiesz, nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Nagle pomruk wśród uczniów na korytarzu ucichł, kiedy rozległ się głos:

- DRACONIE MALFOY! ODDAWAJ TO! NATYCHMIAST! - na końcu korytarza pojawiła się Virginia, cała zziajana. Chyba zbiegała po schodach. Natychmiast wszyscy spojrzeli jak jeden mąż w inny kąt. Draco nawet się nie odwrócił i nadal rozmawiał z Crabbem, Goylem, Pansy i Millicentą.

- Crabbe, czy ktoś mnie wołał? - spytał dobrze nam znany blondyn, nie odwracając się nadal. Specjalnie ją ignorował i, wiedząc, że ją to bardzo denerwuje, włożył ręce do kieszeni.

- Nie udawaj, że mnie nie widzisz, Draconie Malfoy, bo widzisz! - wysapała rozzłoszczona, podchodząc do niego.- I masz mi to oddać, bo poleci twoja głowa, nie moja!

- Słucham? Ach, czyż to nie moja droga kolaborantka, panna Virginia Weasley. Jak się pani czuje? Tak dawnośmy się nie widzieli - powiedział zajadliwie słodkim głosem, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

Zatrzymała się, patrząc na niego.

- Tak, też się cieszę, że pana widzę, Malfoy, ale czy mógłby być pan tak uprzejmy i mi oddać ten eliksir, abym mogła go zanieść do lochów i zamknąć w kredensie? - wyciągnęła rękę.

- Eliksir? Jakiż eliksir? Panno Weasley, jak to tak?

- Oddaj mi to, Malfoy, to jest Veritaserum!- wrzasnęła, doskakując do niego. Na dźwięk słowa _Veritaserum_ wszyscy się cofnęli do tyłu, nawet Ślizgoni. Rudowłosa pchnęła Dracona na ścianę i zaczęła mu obszukiwać kieszenie. W końcu pokazała wszystkim przezroczysty płyn w małej buteleczce. Draco nie protestował, uśmiechając się do niej kpiąco.

- Trochę dyskrecji, Ryjóweczko - powiedział.- Nawet nie byłoby wiadomo, że tego użyłem.

- Oczywiście - zadrwiła, ukrywając flakonik, kiedy Draco chciał go chwycić.- Przecież nie starłbyś się tak bardzo, żeby mnie wykurzyć z lochów, jakbyś go nie potrzebował. Jasne. - poszła w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego.- Masz szczęście, takim cudem Veritaserum wróci bezpiecznie do kredensu Snape'a.

- Weasleyówna - poszedł, niestety, za nią.- Jedna kropla.

- Nie.

- Proszę?

- NIE!

Pansy spojrzała na nich wściekłym wzorkiem, odwróciła się i odeszła.

Pozostali patrzyli na nich.

A więc może możliwe, że są przyjaciółmi? A może nie tylko?

- Ej, Virginia, kropelka - poprosił, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie - odpowiedź była tylko jedna. Bawiła się, podrzucając eliksir w górę i łapiąc go. W międzyczasie patrzyła na Dracona, czy nie próbuje go chwycić. - Draco, wiem, co chcesz zrobić. Chcesz to dać Harry'emu albo innemu Gryfonowi, żeby upokorzyć mój dom. Veto.

- Ale jesteś, przecież fajnie by było usłyszeć, co też Bliznowaty o tym wszystkim myśli, albo jak twój brat wyjękuje w nocy imię Granger - Virginia zaczęła się zastanawiać. - Proszę? Virginio?

- Nie! - odrzekła, wchodząc do pracowni. - Snape wraca za dwa dni, jak coś zginie, to znów będzie na mnie. Na ciebie zresztą też. Chcesz mieć szlaban na święta? No, chcesz?

- Nie bądź taka mądra, bo cię pająki za obraz wciągną - odrzekł, rozkładając się jak zwykle na kanapie. Zdmuchnął sobie włosy z twarzy.

- Ktoś tu musi być mądry.

Od wydarzeń z Komnaty Tajemnic rozwinęła się między nimi cieniutka nitka przyjaźni. Owszem, chcieli ją utrzymać w tajemnicy, choć oboje nie bardzo wiedzieli po co ani jak. Przy ludziach nadal wołali do siebie po nazwisku, ale kiedy byli sami takie normalne, naturalne dla nich było _Draco_ i _Virginia_.

- Jeszcze tylko trzy dni? - spytał Draco, a ona przytaknęła.- To już zleciały trzy tygodnie?

Virginia jeszcze raz kiwnęła głową, otwierając księgę.

- Jutro zaczynają się ferie Bożonarodzeniowe.

- Już dziś - poprawił ją.- Po południu. Po lekcjach.

- Może i tak - wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ciekawe co zada nam Snape, jak wróci.

Odwróciła krzesło, trzymając na kolanach książkę.

- Nie mów mu, że wziąłeś Veritaserum, bo mnie zabije - powiedziała, wstając.

Draco uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Nie gwarantuję niczego.

Virginia spojrzała na niego i wyszła z komnaty z książką.

- Znalazłaś coś o tym zaklęciu wywołującym Mroczny Znak? - zawołała, patrząc na drzwi.

Potrząsnęła głowa, nadal zła na niego.

- To nie tylko moja robota. Czemu zawsze ja dostaję takie wstrętne rzeczy?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiesz może, gdzie jest Snape?

- Nie - odparła, zamyślając się.- Ale mówią, że uciekł z jakąś babą.

Blondas nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

- On? A kto by go chciał?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

- A co z tańcem? W ferie też są zajęcia? - spytał, pochylając się do przodu.

- A bo ja wiem. Może jak uczniowie będą chcieć. Wszystkim się podoba i robią to, co lubią.

- Taa, jaka radość ogarnęła nagle mój pokój wspólny, to sobie nawet nie wyobrażasz - odrzekł sarkastycznym tonem.

- No, ty już nie narzekaj, naprawdę dobrze tańczysz - powiedziała, odwracając głowę.

- Uczyłem się wcześniej, to dla mnie nic nowego. Zanim moja mam wyszła za ojca była tancerką, coś jak Lesley.

- Oo? - Virginia uniosła brew.- Dobrze idzie tobie i Pansy.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Może. Ale, wiesz, ona nie jest taka super, jak ci się wydaje. Ona jest jak taka planeta, odbija światło gwiazdy, czyli moje.

- Skromności ci nie brakuje - odpowiedziała cicho, spuszczając głowę.

- Sama nie wyglądasz najlepiej z Fletcheyem. Pouczę cię, chcesz? Ale nie licz, że na zajęciach będą z tobą tańczył, co to, to nie - ostrzegł ją, wstając. Mimo protestów chwycił ją za rękę i podniósł go góry.

- Draco, w szpitalu się chyba nie tańczy - zaśmiała się, kiedy ja okręcił.

- I tak nikogo tu nie ma - odrzekł lekko.

Ćwiczyli to, czego Lesley próbowała ich nauczyć od początku roku. Draco miał wrażenie, że Virginia nie tańczy naprawdę, tylko tak, jakby chciała szybko zakończyć tę zabawę. Pochylił się i spojrzał jej w twarz.

- Nieźle jak na kogoś, kto tańczy dopiero od września - powiedział, uśmiechając się.

- Dziękuję panu za komplement, panie Malfoy - odrzekła z rezerwą.- Schlebia mi pan.

- Te, a wy co?- przed drzwiami stał rozbawiony Charlie. - Myślałem, że to tylko taka ostrożna przyjaźń. I jeśli sobie dobrze przypominam, to Draco Malfoy był według ciebie "Głupkiem, który chce cię upokorzyć".

- Charlie, przymknij się! - powiedziała, kiedy Draco uniósł ją do góry. - No, tylko... Tylko nic nikomu o tym nie mów, dobra?

- A tak w ogóle to co tu się odbywa z tym tańcem? Randka? - spytał, siadając na kanapie.- Co was łączy, co?

- Randka? Nie, chyba nie.- odparł bez śladu zawstydzenia.- A my? Przyjaciele. Nic więcej.

Charlie uniósł brew.

- Przyjaciele? Ślizgon i Gryfonka?

Virginia podziękowała za taniec, jak wypadało i usiadła przy swoim bracie.

- Ta, przyjaciele. Ciągle się kłócimy, przezywamy, nieomal dochodzi do rękoczynów - odpowiedziała.

- Liczę na to - mruknął.

- Ej, Virginia, następna książka sympatycznym atramentem - rzekł Draco, dając jej znak, żeby podeszła.

- Co! - pisnęła, podchodząc. Blondyn puknął różdżką w pergamin i wyjawiła się ostatnia linijka. - Zabiję Snape'a!

- Chodź, rzeczywiście nie chcę mieć szlabanu na święta - odpowiedział, chwytając ją za rękę i ciągnąc ku drzwiom.

_No to mam nadzieję, że będą tylko przyjaciółmi..._ Pomyślał Charlie, patrząc na drzwi.

- Zaraz umrę - ogłosił Draco, siadając na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Westchnął i położył nogi na stoliczku do kawy przed sobą. Dopiero skończył ostatnie wypracowanie z Virginią, była prawie północ. Rzucił jej tylko na odchodne dobranoc i poczłapał się w stronę lochów, pragnąc tylko snu, którego nie zaznał na dobrą sprawę od dwóch miesięcy.

- Draco - spytał ktoś delikatnym głosem. - Nic ci nie jest?- małe dłonie zaczęły masować mu ramiona, uwalniając go od napięcia. Draco, nieświadomie co prawda, wygiął się do tyłu i odetchnął głęboko.

Pansy byłą niezłą masażystką i nie narzekała przy tym tak, jak zwykle. Przynajmniej teraz. Nie zaprzeczał, że była najlepsza tancerką, ale czuł jednak, że jej talent sięga tylko do jakiejś granicy i Pansy już nic więcej nie zrobi.

- Tak dawno cię tu nie widziałam. Ciągle siedzisz z tamtą Gryfoną - wydymała usta, siadając obok.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- To moja praca.

- Draco? Co tu robisz tak wcześnie? - spytał Crabbe, schodząc ze schodów razem z Goylem i kilkoma innymi Ślizgonami.

- Pracowałem - odchrząknął.- Sami wszyscy wiecie.

- Ciekawa ta praca? Sypiasz z dziewczynami i ci płacą? - zakpił Pucey, kapitan drużyny Quidditcha. Nadal był zły na niego, że przegrali mecz.- Dlatego ci brakuje siły na treningach?

- Nie - orzekł stanowczo Draco.- No wiecie, nawał roboty, którą dał mi Snape do odrobienia z Łasicą.

- Co jest takiego w tej dziewczynie, że jeszcze cię nie znudziła? - zastanowił się Goyle, odwijając z papierka kanapkę z kuchni.

- Racja - Montague, jeden z szukających, usiadł obok niego na zielonej kanapie.- Taa, zawsze jesteś zajęty, kiedy chodzi o ludzi z innych domów, a ta babka jak coś chce od ciebie, to robisz to. Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie ukręciłeś jej karku.

- Jak jej coś będzie, to nie będę miał na kogo zwalać - odparł ze swoim słynnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Jeszcze jedno - powiedziała Hase. - Podobno Weasleyówna chciała cię uwieść, żebyś jej zdradził jakiś sposób na złapanie Pottera.

Pokój ryknął śmiechem. Nie obchodziło ich, że to środek nocy, Snape nigdy nie zwracał im uwagi, a inni nauczyciele nie mieli tu wstępu.

- Draco, proszę, powiedz, że takie sieroty boże cię nie obchodzą - odparła Pansy, układając swoja głowę na jego ramieniu. Chłopcy gwizdnęli. Draco, choć w duszy chciał już iść spać, nie odepchnął jej.

- Co jest? - kilka dziewczyn wyszło z sypialni. - Piżama-party we Wspólnym? - ziewnęła Millicenta.

- Tak, obserwujemy, jak daleko posunie się panna Parkinson dzisiejszej nocy - zażartował Montague. Pansy spojrzała na niego i jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się w Dracona.

Nagle ktoś zaczął walić w wejście. Montague podniósł się, żeby otworzyć.

W progu stała Virginia. Draco uniósł brwi.

- Hej, czy to nie tamta dziweczka, która chce nam zabrać Dracona?- zakpił Montague, prychając. - Kto by powiedział, że Gryfonki są aż tak odważne.

- Co robisz w naszym pokoju wspólnym, Weasley?- rzuciła Pansy.

Virginia zmarszczyła brwi, dotykając różdżki ukrytej w szacie. Na wszelki wypadek. Spojrzała na Dracona, który tez na nią spojrzał, ale prychnął - zupełnie jak inni.

- Profesor McGonagall kazała wam powiedzieć, że dzisiejszy obiad jest wcześniej, o szóstej i wszyscy macie być punktualni, albo zostaną wam odjęte punkty. Kazała też przypomnieć, że jutro wraca profesor Snape i macie się odpowiednio zachowywać - ogłosiła poważnym tonem. Było jej zimno. Chyba ze strachu.

Montague pochylił się do przodu i uniósł jej podbródek jednym palcem.

- Moja łóżko pomieści nas oboje, mała, zostań na noc.

Reszta wybuchła śmiechem.

Virginia spojrzała na niego i uderzyła go w rękę.

- Zabieraj łapy.

I wyszła, nawet się nie oglądając. Jej długie włosy powiewały za nią jak ruda flaga.

- Dziwka - mruknął Montague, kiedy kamienna ściana zamknęła się.

- Słuchaj, się przejmujesz, to tylko Gryfonka, w dodatku Weasleyówna - odparła wesoło Millicenta.

- Masz rację.

- Ginny, robisz się gorsza od Hermiony, jedyne miejsca, jakie ostatnio odwiedzasz, to biblioteka, lochy, skrzydło szpitalne, studio i posiłki - zauważył Ron, wchodząc do komnaty. Virginia byłą cała obłożona książkami. Było popołudnie Bożego Narodzenia i większość Gryfonów siedziała w pokoju wspólnym. Virginia jak zwykle wstała rano po bibliotece poszła do pracowni. Dracona nie widziała do rana.

- Ginny, dziś jest Boże Narodzenie, a ty się uczysz. Naprawdę jesteś gorsza od Hermiony - zgodziła się Lavender.

Virginia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mam trochę do roboty. Aha, przeszkadzam wam? - spytała zimno i zebrała swoje manatki, po czym wstała i zaczęła iść w kierunku wieży. Harry chwycił ją za rękę.

- Gin, naprawdę nam przykro za tą historię z wliksirem wielosokowym, ale dziś są święta Bożego Narodzenia, święto rodzinne. I to my, Gryfoni, jesteśmy twoją rodziną, a nie biblioteka. Wybaczysz nam?

- Tak, Ginny, naprawdę nam przykro - dodała Parvati.

Rudowłosa westchnęła.

- No dobra. Nie umiem się długo gniewać na kogoś, macie szczęście.

Harry uśmiechnął się i posadził ją na kanapie.

- Co tam u was? - spytał Charlie od progu, chodząc do pokoju wspólnego i trzymając Lesley za rękę.

- Hejka, Charlie, siadajcie - przywiał ich Ron.

- Rodzinny dzień Gryfonów.- powiedział jego straszy brat.- Dawno takiego nie obchodziłem.

- Lesley, czy w Święta też będą zajęcia taneczne? - spytała Lavender.

- Jak będziecie chcieli - uśmiechnęła się. - Ale jestem trochę zajęta. Poza tym sami też możecie korzystać ze studia. Mam coś do roboty i muszę to skończyć, zanim znów pójdziecie do szkoły, znaczy, na lekcje.

- Nasz trening jest w czwartek - powiedział Dean. - Będzie fajnie.

- Claude powiedział, że boisko jest zawsze wolne i możemy tam być, ile nam się żywnie podoba - dodał Colin.

- Rok Mugola był strzałem w dziesiątkę - powiedział Charlie, uśmiechając się.

- Tak, nawet Ślizgoni wyglądają, jakby się dobrze bawili - Ron uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Ty, a jak tam twoje eliksiry? - spytał Seamus Virginię.

Wzruszyła na to ramionami, trochę nieswojo się czując.

- No, sami wiecie, trochę tego, trochę tamtego, masło maślane. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy Snape czyta te wypracowania, które mu daję.

- A co badacie? - zaciekawiła się Hermiona.

- Głównie czarną magię i te duperele. Tylko nie wiem po co mu tyle referatów o Sami-Wiecie-Kim.

- Co! - pisnęła Geraldine. - Ale.. ale...

- Przecież ja tylko o nim pisze, a nie przywołuję - odparła sucho Virginia.

- Przejdźcie proszę od Wielkiej Sali, profesor Dumbledore wrócił i podobno przyjeżdża jakiś gość. Załóżcie też swoje szkolne szaty i mundurki, proszę o schludność, bez żadnych ozdóbek - oznajmiła im McGonagall, nawet nie wchodząc do środka. Nie była ostatnio w humorze, przecież kiedy Dumbledore'a nie było w szkole, musiała przejąć jego obowiązki.

- Gościa?

Gryfoni spojrzeli po sobie.

- Co jest grane, o czym nie wiemy?- spytał Ron, kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Poprzedniego wieczoru sala została przyozdobiona kolorami wszystkich domów. Wszyscy byli ciekawi, co się takiego dzieje. W Boże Narodzenie zawsze mogli ubierać się w to, co chcieli, a w dodatku teraz nikomu nie pozwolono wyjechać do domu.

Gryfoni usiedli przy swoim stole, patrząc ciekawie na nauczycielski. Było dostawionych przynajmniej dziesięć krzeseł, stały wydawały się być dłuższe niż zwykle.

Nareszcie, kiedy pojawił się Dumbledore, pomruk trochę ucichł. Wielu uczniów było ciekawych, gdzie też był dyrektor.

- Kochani - zaczął, wstając, a w jego niebieskich oczach jak zwykle iskrzyła dobroć.- Miło mi, że wróciłem do Hogwartu i miło mi znów was widzieć. Miło mi także, że w naszej szkole będzie uczył się nowy uczeń. Niech wejdą Prefekci Naczelni.

Chłopak z Hufflepuffu i dziewczyna ze Slytherinu weszli, trzymając dwie tiary przydziału.

- To ja jestem najlepszą tiarą na świecie! - krzyknął czarny, podniszczony, mający swoje lata kapelusz.

- No i dobrze, ale ja jestem nowa i ładniejsza, i, przede wszystkim, czystsza. A ciebie kto by chciał? - pisnęła srebrna.

Prefekci postawili tiary na stole.

- Naszym nowym uczniem jest Adrian Bradley, szesnastolatek, którego profesor Snape uprzejmie eskortował z Azkabanu do Hogwartu - powiadomił ich Dumbledore.

Cisza jak makiem zasiał.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł czarnowłosy chłopak o miłej aparycji. Miał na sobie czarną hogwardzką szatę, za nim stał Snape. Oczy Braldeya były niebieskie jak morze, jak ocean. To jedyne trafne skojarzenie. Jak zimny ocean.

- To najmłodszy więzień Azkabanu - syknął Seamus do pozostałych Gryfonów.- _Prorok Codzienny_ o nim pisał w wakacje. Nie miałem pojęcia, że on chodzi do szkoły!

- Ma szesnaście lat, to oczywiste, że będzie chodził do szkoły. Tylko nie było nic o tym, że pójdzie do Hogwartu - odrzekła Parvati, patrząc na nowego, który zaczął iść w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.

Nie był wyższy od innych uczniów w swoim wieku. Jednak wrażenie robiły jego kruczoczarne, długie, proste włosy aż do pasa, związane luźno w kitkę.

- Wygląda jak dziewczyna - mruknął Dean. Kiedy Adrian usiadł na stołku, nadal panowała cisza.

- A widzisz, mnie lubią bardziej! - krzyknęła srebrna tiara, kiedy McGonagall położyła ją na głowie nowego. Od razu krzyknęła:

- TANIEC!

Virginia usłyszała, jak kilka dziewczyn z jej zajęć zachichotało. Oczywiście, był przystojny i naprawdę pociągający, ale wyglądał na trochę... Dziwnego. No i był więźniem Azkabanu.

- Nie, bo ja jestem najlepsza! - krzyknął tiara Przydziału. Najbardziej zaskakujące było chyba dla uczniów to, że kapelusz może także mówić głośno, nie tylko szemrać do ucha.

- Hmm... jesteś bardzo sprytnym uczniem, jak Harry Potter pięć lat temu. Zostałeś wypuszczony z Azkabanu? Szesnastolatek uwięziony, kiedy miał lat trzynaście, szósty rok... gdzie cię umieścić?

Wszyscy uczniowie czekali, wstrząśnięci.

- Nie widzę cię w Hufflepuffie, nie, to nie dla ciebie, Ravenclaw jest zbyt łagodny... hmm...? Gryffindor...? Nie, chyba nie... Slytherin? Zobaczmy...

Wszystkie pary oczu były utkwione w podniszczonej, starej tiarze, która wybierała miejsce zamieszkania nowego ucznia. Nic nie wypowiedziała od pięciu minut!

- Przecież ona pasuje do Slytherinu jak ulał, nad czym się tu zastanawiać! - wymamrotał Ron.

Virginii było gorąco, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu. Sekundę później tiara krzyknęła jakby z bólu i upadła na podłogę. Była rozdarta prawie na pół.

- O Merlinie! - krzyknęła McGonagall, łapiąc kapelusz. Niektórzy nauczyciele i uczniowie wstali, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć.

- Gryffindor... - wyszeptała tiara.

Poruszenie związane z upadkiem tiary było niezwykłe. Wszyscy patrzyli na Adriana, gapiącego się w dyszący kapelusz.

- Minerwo, zabierz Tiarę do mojego gabinetu i zobacz, co może poradzić Fawkes - rzekł ponuro Dumbledore, patrząc na nakrycie głowy.

McGonagall kiwnęła tylko i wyszła tylnymi drzwiami.

- Przykro mi z powodu tego wydarzenia, Adrianie, ale cóż... Witaj w Gryffindorze - ciągnął dalej dyrektor.- Spodziewam się, że w razie potrzeby każdy uczeń poda pomocną dłoń naszemu nowemu przyjacielowi.

Adrian kiwnął głową i zszedł z podwyższenia, a długi kitka powiewała za nim. Wszystkie pary oczu były zwrócone tylko ku niemu. Kiedy usiadł przy stole Gryfonów, obok Virginii. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, wyciągając do niej rękę.

- Miło cię spotkać, Ginny Weasley.

Koniec rozdziału XI


	13. Rozdział XII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XII

Czas zakasać rękawy!

Virginia patrzyła na Adriana, czując się nieswojo. Uśmiechał się, nie tylko ustami, ale też swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Była trochę zaskoczona tym, że zna jej imię. Ale przecież jak nie poznać rudowłosego Weasleya, prawda?

- Eee... witaj - odrzekła, chwytając jego dłoń. Zrobiło jej się tak zimno, że prawie się wzdrygnęła.

- Młodzi przyjaciele - kontynuował Dumbledore.- Mam także kilka innych, równie ważnych informacji do przekazania. Poinformowano mnie, że Rok Mugola u nas w szkole został przyjęty z zachwytem, w takim więc razie ministerstwo chciałoby zorganizować pewne przedsięwzięcie. Po wielu uzgodnieniach rząd postanowił przeznaczyć pieniądze na musical, w którym udział wezmą uczniowie z sekcji tanecznej.

- Co? Musical? - Lavender, zdziwiona, prawie krzyknęła.

- Tak jest, musical - powtórzył dyrektor. - Z powodu przebiegu programu mugolskiego w trzech innych placówkach zaproszeni zostali uczniowie z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Przywitajcie naszych drogich gości.

Do sali, wzdłuż stołów domów, weszli wychowankowie pozostałych szkół. Było ich może po dwudziestu z każdej szkoły, ubranych w swoje szaty. Uczniowie francuskiej szkoły wyglądali, jakby mieli zamarznąć na śmieć. Bądź co bądź było już Boże Narodzenie. - Profesorze Moyet, profesor Perdrisat, miło mi was gościć w naszych progach - odezwał się Dumbledore.

- Albusie, mugolska akcja przyjęła się znakomicie. Czy przybyli już wysłannicy ministerstwa? - profesor Perdrisat okazała się być szczupłą, starszą kobietą o srebrzystych włosach. Uczyła w Durmstrangu.

- Szkoła jest imponująca, mam nadzieję, że studio także - powiedział Moyet, trochę wyłysiały nauczyciel z Beauxbatons, ściskając lekko Dumbledore'a.

- Tak. Proszę, usiądźcie – odrzekł ten, zwracając się do przybyłych uczniów, którzy usiedli niepewnie przy końcach stołów czterech domów. - Ot, i są.

- Tata?- Ron patrzył oniemiały na pochodzik sześciu mężczyzn i dwóch kobiet, który wszedł do sali.

- Co to, zjazd Weasleyów w Hogwarcie? - spytał Seamus, mrugając do niego.

- Oto przedstawiciele ministerstwa, którzy będą pisali sprawozdanie z przesłuchania do musicalu. – dyrektor Hogwartu poinformował Lesley i pozostałych nauczycieli. - Lesley, Spencer, myślę, że sobie poradzicie?

Blondynka kiwnęła głową.

- Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy. Nie pierwszy raz robimy coś takiego, co, Spencer?

Spencer Soloman kiwnął głową.

- Przedstawienie powinno być gotowe na początek lipca. Całą papierkowa robota powinna zostać załatwiona w tym tygodniu, żebyśmy w przyszłym mogli już rozdać tekst i zacząć próby - powiedział.- Przesłuchanie odbędzie się jutro, i wypadałoby się na nim stawić wszystkim tańczącym. Ja, Lesley oraz reszta komisji będzie egzystowała od dziewiątej rano w studio. Każdy będzie występował, otrzymując większą lub mniejsza rolę.

Rozległ się pomruk.

- Choć nie jest to taki wielkie przedsięwzięcie, jak Turniej Trójmagiczny, wymagam jednak od was pewnej powagi. Musical zostanie wystawiony na magicznym stadionie, tam, gdzie rozgrywały się Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu - powiedział Dumbledore.

- Pan żartuje! - krzyknął Terry Boot z Ravenclawu, wstając.

- Nie, panie Boot. Wszyscy delegaci z ministerstwa, nauczyciele oraz uczniowie wszystkich trzech szkół mają wstęp wolny na przedstawienie - odrzekł dyrektor, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

- Chce jeszcze powiedzieć, że przyda się każda pomoc - Lesley uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Tak. I mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie naszych gości z całym należnym im szacunkiem, tak, jak nakazuje dobre wychowanie Hogwartczyków. Jeśli będziecie mieli jakiekolwiek kłopoty, zgłoście się do moich podopiecznych.- Dumbledore uniósł różdżkę.- A teraz smacznego!

Na półmiskach pojawiło się jedzenie, a w sali hałas. Virginia zauważyła, że jej ojciec rozmawia z Charliem, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Adriana wciągnęła do rozmowy jakaś blondynka z długimi włosami.

- Witaj, nazywam się Gabrielle Delacour - powiedziała po angielsku, uśmiechając się ciepło. Była piękna, ale jakby miała w sobie jakąś domieszkę krwi wili.

- Miło cię spotkać, ja jestem Adrian Bradley - odrzekł, także się uśmiechając.- Tak, uwięziono mnie jak miałem trzynaście lat. Jestem niewinny, a już przynajmniej teraz.

- Delacour... Skąd ja znam to nazwisko? - zastanowiła się Virginia.

- Dwa lata temu moja siostra, Fleur Delacour, startowała tu, w Hogwarcie - odparła Francuzka, marszcząc brwi.

- Ach tak? Bardzo dobrze mówisz po angielsku. Dlaczego?

- Siostra kazała mi uczyć się języka, odkąd wróciła do domu - odpowiedziała niecierpliwie, chcąc najwyraźniej rozmawiać tylko z Adrianem. - Dobrze tańczysz?

- Sam nie wiem. Dopiero co zostałem przydzielony. Tak w ogóle to mało się na tym znam - odparł.- Taniec jest ciekawym sportem i w ogóle przyjemnym...

Virginia wstała, zostawiając ich. Poszła do swojego ojca, aby go uściskać. Przecież nie widziała go już prawie cztery miesiące!

Draco oparł głowę o rękę, patrząc w stronę Gryffindoru. Przy stole siedział Adrian Bradley, rozmawiając z jakaś blondynka z Beauxbatons.

Poczuł się nieswojo, odkąd nowy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Coś... Coś mu po prostu w nim nie grało. Spojrzał na Snape'a. Nauczyciel odwrócił się i włączył do rozmowy z profesor Sinister.

Musiał przyznać, że cała szkoła wzięła całą akcję na poważnie. Choć to naprawdę nie było nic złego.

- Draco! - syknął do niego Montague, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku innych Ślizgonów. Spojrzał na nich, uważając, czy nie ma wśród nich uczniów innych szkół, po czym uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

- Patrzcie na Gryffindor, Ryjówa znów siedzi sama.

Millicenta parsknęła.

- Zawsze siedzi sama, czego się czepiasz?

- Widziałem, jak tamten były więzień z nią rozmawiał, dopóki nie przysiadła się blondyna. Weasleyówna znów okazała się nieciekawa.

Ślizgoni prychnęli.

- Ona jest gorsza od tamtej przemądrzałej szlamy - odrzekła energicznie Pansy.- Kto by ją chciał?

- No, przecież nikt, nie wiesz? – wyśmiał ją Pucey.

Nasz blondyn spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie siedziała Virginia, potem na twarze kolegów z domu.

Bardzo jej współczuł, ale za Chiny by się do tego nie przyznał.

- Macie tematy, lepiej pomówmy o CZYMŚ niż o NICZYM – powiedział, wzbudzając powszechną radość.

- Jeszcze tu siedzisz. Prawie północ - stwierdził Draco, otwierając drzwi. Wiedział, że Virginii nie będzie w wieży. Przestawiła się tak jak on, i zaczęła chodzić spać dopiero po północy.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem.

- Mój tata przyjechał, a jeszcze przed wakacjami mu obiecałam, że się z tym uporam. Próbuję uruchomić tego laptopa, ale ten złom ani rusz. - spojrzała na monitor, wydymając usta.

- Po co mu ta blaszana puszka?

Wystawiła do niego język.

- Pewnie nie wiesz, jak mugole radzą sobie bez magii, co?

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? - odrzekł lekko, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach.

- Ślizgoni...- mruknęła, odwracając się do niego plecami. Padła na kolana, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystkie kable i przewody są prawidłowo powtykane. - Do diabła, mam dość! Coraz bardziej się w tym plączę!

- Virginio... - powiedział nagle Draco. Odwróciła się. Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy. Blondyn westchnął i machnął ręką. - Nieważne...Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, czemu Dumbledore zorganizował w ogóle tę całą akcję?

Virginia uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Czemu? Jakoś nigdy cię to nie obchodziło, Draco.

Wzruszył ramionami i znów przesunął ręką po głowie.

- Prawda. Tylko czuję się trochę nieswojo. Znaczy, chodzi mi o Bradleya, wydaje mi się taki... lizuskowaty.

Usiadła, spoglądając na niego.

- Sama nie wiem, ale wydaje się być bardzo miłym facetem.

- Taa, dziewczyny nie odstępują go ani o krok.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego z udawanym szokiem.

- Draconie Malfoy, czyżbyś był o niego zazdrosny?

Draco zachłysnął się.

- Nie myśl o sobie za dużo, Ryjóweczko, jestem tylko ciekawy. Skończył odsiadkę w Azkabanie. Co on tu robi? Poza tym, oprócz Barty'ego Croucha nikt nie wiedział, czemu go tam zapuszkowali. Plotki mówiły, że ministerstwo starało się go wyciągnąć, ale cała papierkowa robota trwała dwa lata.

Virginia uniosła brwi.

- A Snape go stamtąd transportował - westchnęła.- Mówiąc o Snapie, oddajemy mu prace?

- Teraz? W środku nocy? Pewnie jest na baletach z gronem pedagogicznym - Draco uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

Zmarszczyła nos.

- On?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Prawdę mówiąc, to chciałbym wiedzieć, po co mu te wszystkie wypracowania o Mrocznym Znaku i Sama-Wiesz-Kim.

- Spytajmy goooo... - ziewnęła głęboko.- Ale jutro.

- Idź spać - uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Bo jak Bliznowaty zobaczy twoje wory pod oczami, to cię rzuci.

Znów wystawiła do niego język.

- Ile mam mówić, że on mnie nic nie obchodzi! Czemu każdy przykleja mi łatkę jego fanki?

- Może dlatego, że nikt jeszcze nie zapomniał pewnej pięknej, walentynkowej kartki, którą mu dałaś na swoim pierwszym roku?

Virginia zrobiła się czerwona i rzuciła w niego flakonikiem. Złapał go i odłożył na stół, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- NIECH CIĘ WSZYSCY DIABLI, DRACONIE MALFOY!

W dormitorium piątego roku Gryfonek stał ktoś w kącie. Ten pewien Ktoś podszedł do łóżka na końcu, gdzie wiatr łagodnie bawił się kotarami. Odsunął je. W środku spokojnie spała Virginia Weasley.

Ktoś odgarnął rude pasemko z twarzy i pogładził palcem po twarzy, coraz niżej, aż do szyi, gdzie na czarnej tasiemce wisiał opal. Ten nasz Ktoś uśmiechnął się i złożył pocałunek na czole dziewczyny.

- Jesteś moja, poprzez skarb mego ojca, jesteś moja - szepnął. Linia jego ust byłą bardzo dobrze widoczna w świetle księżyca.

Koniec rozdziału XII


	14. Rozdział XIII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XIII

Upragnione przesłuchanie

Dobrze nam już znana rudowłosa dziewczyna szybko wciągnęła na siebie pierwszą lepszą koszulkę, dżinsy i szatę i, niechlujnie związawszy włosy w kitkę, poczęła się pakować do wyjścia.

- Gin, długo zamierzasz tak jeszcze pracować! Są wakacje! Daj se luzu, dziewczyno! - Geraldine ziewnęła, sięgając po zegarek. - Jest ósma rano!

Virginia podniosłą oczy do góry. Była całkowicie rozbudzona.

- Dziś jest przesłuchanie, tłumoczko. Nie chcę tańczyć na głodnego.

- Przesłuchanie? Cholera! - Geraldine natychmiast się obudziła, jakby jej ktoś wylał na głowę kubełek zimnej wody. W pośpiechu i zdenerwowaniu zaczęła szukać swoich rzeczy, oczywiście jak zwykle porozwalanych wśród porozwalanych rzeczy Virginii. - Zapomniałam, do diabła!

- Jakie przesłuchanie? - spytała nieprzytomnie Evelyne, wychylając głowę zza kotary.

- A wy co? Balanga? Dajcie spać normalny ludziom - zawołała Adela z łóżka.

- Jest przesłuchanie! - odpowiedziała Geraldine, wlatując do łazienki. - Czy ktoś widział moją nową bluzkę, tą z gorsetem? No co, mamy tylko godzinę!

- Po co ci ta bluzka, co? Chyba nie idziesz z przesłuchania prosto na rand-... - Evelyne się zacięła. - Czy to wszystko dla pewnego Barlowa D'Aguilara, co?

Jej przyjaciółka wyjrzała zza drzwi.

- On. Jest. Mój.

- Wcale nie! - Evelyne w trybie natychmiastowym wyskoczyła z legowiska.- Ten zaczepisty facet z Durmstrangu jest tylko mój! To ja go pierwsza zobaczyłam!

- Barlow jaki? - spytała Virginia.

- Ten fajny ciemny blondyn z Durmstrangu, na którym się wieszają bez przerwy obydwie - wyjaśniła Adela, odsłaniając kotarę. - Ale Colin i tak jest lepszy.

Virginia westchnęła i podeszła do drzwi.

- Gera, pamiętaj, że zaczyna się o dziewiątej - krzyknęła na do widzenia i zamknęła drzwi. Na klatce nie trzeba było nawet zapalać lamp - przez okienko do wieży przedostawało się jasne grudniowe słońce.

Kiedy zeszła na dół, zauważyła, że ktoś siedzi na kanapie, patrząc w ogień.

- Witaj, Ginny - tym kimś była Adrian Bradley. Wstał i odwróciwszy się do niej, uśmiechnął. Jego czarne włosy połyskiwały w promieniach słońca. Były piękne, nawet dziewczyny mogły mu ich pozazdrościć.

- Eee... Witaj, Adrianie. Ładna pogoda, prawda? - powiedziała, głupio się czując. Denerwowała ją jego obecność, nie wiedząc czemu. Może z powodu, że jednak kiedyś siedział w Azkabanie?

- No coś ty? Chyba się mnie nie boisz? - uśmiechnął się powoli w odpowiedzi, jakby się bał uśmiechać. - Wcześnie wstałaś.

- Muszę coś przełknąć przed przesłuchaniem - odrzekła, zakłopotana. - Nie można tańczyć na głodnego, sam wiesz.

- Też jesteś w sekcji tanecznej? - spytał z zainteresowaniem. Kiwnęła głową, z nerwów wiercąc stopą dziurę w podłodze. Adrian znowu się uśmiechnął. - Idź, idź, nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś padła nam z głodu, co nie? Zobaczymy się później.

Wszedł po schodach i zniknął za drzwiami swojego dormitorium.

Virginia wzruszyła ramionami i przez portret wyszła z Pokoju Wspólnego, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali.

- Kto wymyślił, żeby to zrobić tak rano? - spytał Draco sam siebie, drapiąc się w głowę i zasłaniając oczy, bo wpadało mu światło. Był ewidentnie w złym humorze.

- Pilnuj swojego języka, młody człowieku - zwrócił mu ktoś, uwagę. Blondyn zobaczył przed sobą Lesley, patrzącą na niego z udawaną złością.

- No, ale czemu tak wcześnie? - poskarżył się ponownie, wrzucając do swojej szafki szatę. Schowek zamknął się z hukiem. - Jest Boże Narodzenie, Boże Narodzenie oznacza, że można spać do południa!

- O, Lawrence, tu jesteś! - krzyknęła nagle Lesley, nie bardzo zainteresowana swoim uczniem. Do sali wkroczył wysoki mężczyzna. Rzeczywiście robił wrażenie. Na wszystkich.

- Lesley, słoneczko, dawnośmy się nie widzieli! Jak żyjesz? - spytał, trzymając w rękach ogromna walizkę. Młodzież w sali podeszła z ciekawości.

Lawrence Trombane spojrzał, jakby się namyślając, na Draco, a potem zwrócił się do Lesley:

- No, Lesley, jesteś znakomita instruktorką. Cała kampania zakończy się na pewno sukcesem.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- A ten, na którego patrzysz, to mój najlepszy uczeń, Draco Malfoy.

- Ach tak... - zaczął Lawrence, oglądając go, jakby był na wystawie koni. Draco uniósł oczy ku niebu i zaczął kłapać nogą po podłodze. Nagle obok niego pojawiała się Pansy. Dobry humor natychmiast się gdzieś zapodział.

- Draco, mój drogi, zaistniała dobra sytuacja. Przypadkowo wyglądasz identycznie jak jeden z moich głównych bohaterów. Jeśli to, co mówi Lesley, jest prawdą, masz ogromne szanse dostać tę rolę.

- Jest wielu innych świetnych tancerzy - odrzekł stanowczo Ślizgon. Lawrence nieobecnie skinął głową.

- Oczywiście... Mam nadzieję, przecież Lesley Chestwood jest najlepszą nauczycielką, jaką znam. - uśmiechnął się i podszedł do dość długiego stołu przed lustrami.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na parę składającą się z Draco i Pansy, którzy stali przed nią.

- Jest dramaturgiem, uczył mnie w szkole - powiedziała do nich.

- Ale da Draconowi rolę, prawda?- spytała niecierpliwie szatynka.

Instruktorka spojrzała na nią, namyślając się.

- Sama nie wiem, Pansy. Owszem, siedzę w komisji, ale muszę to uzgodnić jeszcze ze Spencerem i Lawrencem. O, Ginny! Chodź tutaj! - kiwnęła ręką na Virginię, która, szamocząc się z butami, zdążyła wyjść z przebieralni. Uczesaną nie można było jej nazwać.

- Co, Lesley? - zaciekawiła się, związując włosy w bułeczkowaty koczek, ale włosy i tak spadały jej na twarz. Zauważyła, że Pansy patrzy na nią, jakby miała ją rozstrzelać, ale Weasleyówna zignorowała ją.

- Ginny... Draco, wiecie co, ja myślę, że wy naprawdę powinniście...

- O NIE! - krzyknęła cała trójka przed nią, co spowodowało natychmiastową ciszę w studiu.

Lesley westchnęła głośno.

- Błagam was...

- Nie! - znowu krzyknęli, patrząc na nią morderczo.

- On jest _moim _partnerem! - oświadczyła gorąco Pansy.

- Nie można puszczać zbyt wielu plotek w ciągu jednego dnia - mruknął Draco.

- Mi jest _dobrze_ z Justynem! - nalegała Virginia.

- Ale Virginio... - bez przegięć, to była tylko Lesley.

- Jest mi dobrze - odrzekła stanowczo. - Naprawdę dobrze się z nim czuję.

Lesley spojrzała na nią zrezygnowana, pokręciła głową i podeszłą do długiego zielonego stołu.

- Z moim Draco możesz sobie potańczyć w snach, wieśniaro - syknęła Pansy i, ciągnąc Dracona za rękę, odeszła w drugą stronę. Virginia się nią kompletnie nie przejęła, spojrzała tylko na plecy Lesley.

Nagle ktoś poklepał ją ramieniu. Spojrzała w górę. Za nią stał ojciec, ubrany w roboczą szatę. W ręku trzymał notes.

- Tato! Jesteś sędzią?

Pan Weasley pokręcił głową.

- Nie, kochanie, pisze tylko sprawozdanie. Powodzenia.

Rudowłosa pokazała mu znak pokoju i odwróciła się. Zauważyła, że nie można przejść przez drzwi. Powód był jeden i bardzo prosty - w studiu znalazły się tłumy. Nic dziwnego, Lesley wszystkich gorąco zapraszała na przesłuchania, a jak tu nie zobaczyć i nie potworzyć plotek, prawda?

Chwilę potem wszyscy ochotnicy stali przed egzaminatorami. Spencer wstał, uśmiechając się ciepło.

- Witajcie na przesłuchaniach do największego magiczno - niemagicznego przedsięwzięcia naszego wieku! Dobrze, na początku przedstawię wam komisję. Oczywiście ja, mnie już znacie. Lesley też już pewnie znacie. A ten śmieszny pan, wybacz Lawrence, obok niej, to Lawrence Trombane. To on jest główną szychą przedstawienia, bo to on wymyślił fabułę i napisał cały scenariusz, poza tym jest jednym z producentów i chodzącą reklamą całej produkcji. Pan Artur Weasley, profesor Perdrisat, Moyet i Dumbledore będą obserwować, czy wszystko gra, a pan Weasley pisze sprawozdanie z tego niecodziennego wydarzenia.

Teraz podniosła się Lesley.

- Tak, tak, Spencer, ty już lepiej usiądź. Ja i on to dyrekcja musicalu. Data premiery została ustalona na dwudziestego lipca, od teraz sześć i pół miesiąca. Wszyscy z sekcji tanecznej będą brali w tym udział, tak łatwo się nie wywiniecie. Wszyscy uczniowie tańczący od piątej klasy wzwyż zostaną koniecznie przesłuchani, abyśmy mogli obsadzić trzy główne role. Lawrence, będziesz tak dobry i wyjaśnisz pokrótce wprowadzenie do akcji?

Lawrence kiwnął głową i wstał, trzymając w dłoniach jakieś papiery.

- Owszem, napisałem scenariusz i wymyśliłem fabułę, ale i tak trzeba będzie to wszystko dopracować na cycuś-glancuś. Sztuka opowiada o mugolach, dokładnie o ich mrocznych stronach życia i duszy. Rzecz dzieje się w wyimaginowanym kraju, wyimaginowanym mieście, wyimaginowanej ulicy i wyimaginowanym nocnym klubie, zwanym _Droga Donikąd _(_Lectract Lane_). Sztuka nazywa się _Wysokie Loty_ (_Fly High)_ i opowiada o walce pomiędzy tym co zwykle, czyli miłością, fatum, przeznaczeniem i potęgą, także pieniądza. Mam dwie główne role męskie i jedną kobiecą. Odtwórcy męscy nazywają się Glenn Goddard, syn nadzianego łożyciela na _Drogę Donikąd_, Chester Dwight, syn właściciela klubu, Isadora Dwighta. Jedna z was, dziewczyny, otrzyma rolę Gladys Winnifred, kurtyzany, lub, jak ludzie mówią obecnie, prostytutki z _Drogi Donikąd_.

W czasie kiedy mówił, zaczął się rozlegać szmer pośród uczniów.

- Pozostałe role zostaną rozdane po ustaleniu trzech głównych, drugoplanówki są różne, na przykład takie jak Leilah, Wallis i Harriet Murray, przyjaciele Gladys i Chestera, Theriesa Goddard, siostra Glenna, Hobard Goddard, sam ojczulek głównego bohatera, Andre, jego służący i tym podobne - Lawrence usiadł ponownie.

- Proszę, żebyście się podzielili w pary, żeby nam było łatwiej i szybciej was oceniać - głos znowu zajęła Lesley. - Role zostaną ogłoszone w poniedziałek, trzy dni od teraz, a wszyscy moim uczniowie przyjdą tutaj o drugiej po południu, ustalimy, co dalej. Jestem też zaszczycona, że mogę was powiadomić o niezwykle miłym fakcie. Otóż muzykę do naszego spektaklu tworzą Fatalne Jędze oraz Wielka Magiczna Orkiestra Symfoniczna. Tych, którzy chcą ofiarować pomoc, chętnie wysłucham po przesłuchaniu - blondynka spojrzała na Spencera i Dumbledore'a.- Coś jeszcze powinnam dodać?

Dyrektor wstał.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że jesteście świadomi, że wszystko zależy od was. Mamy do was pełne zaufanie, bo wiemy, że jesteście w to wszystko głęboko zaangażowani. - uśmiechnął się i zaczął klaskać.- Otwieramy przesłuchanie!

Przesłuchanie było nawet zabawne, więc do sali zaczęło przychodzić coraz więcej osób, a według Virginii przyszła cała szkoła. Siódma klasa była już po. Wywoływano ich najpierw po szkole, potem dom i nazwisko.

Kiedy przed komisją stanęli Pansy i Draco, rozległy się oklaski. Klaskali wszyscy, oprócz Gryfonów. Zrobili na nich wrażenie, nawet Harry, Ron i Hermiona musieli to przyznać. No i Virginia.

- Dziękuję - powiedział Spencer.- Następni, Adrian Bradley, Gabrielle Delacour.

Cisza. Adrian i Gabrielle wyszli na środek. Panna Delacour była bardzo zadowolona i widocznie nie przeszkadzał jej zbytnio fakt, ze chłopak obok niej siedział kiedyś w kiciu.

- Taniec latynoamerykański, muzyka dowolna. Tańczycie dotąd, dopóki to wygląda i jest tańcem amerykańskim - oznajmił Spencer.

Adrian kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Wziął Gabrielle za rękę i obrócił ją tak, że prawie stanęła z jego drugiej strony. Objął Francuzkę i oparłszy czoło o jej głowę, czekał, aż rozpoczną grać.

Virginia była zaskoczona i zafascynowana sposobem, w jaki tańczyli. Inni widocznie także. Fakt, że Gabrielle była wnuczką wili też miał coś wspólnego z tym, że byli tak eleganccy i lekcy. Kiedy skończyli, kilkoro uczniów wstało i klaskało oszalałe.

- No dobrze, dziękujemy wam - powiedziała Lesley, także klaszcząc. Spojrzała na kartkę.- Hogwart, Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley i Hufflepuff, Justyn Finch-Fletchey.

Virginia wstała, a za nią podążył bardzo zdenerwowany Justyn. Tłumek nie zwrócił na nich zbytniej uwagi, prawdę mówiąc dziewczyny ustawiły się w ogonku po autografy od Adriana. Virginia odetchnęła głęboko i lekko położyła nogę na posadzce, zaczarowując swoje buty, żeby się nie ślizgała. Wiedziała, że to niezbyt fair-play i z lekka egoistyczne w stosunku do Justyna, ale miała naprawdę ambicje, nie chciała dostać jakiejś tam podrzędnej rólki. Jej tymczasowym marzeniem było dostać jakaś nic nie mówiącą, za to dużo tańczącą rolę. Taka tancerka, nie aktorka. Taka średnia. Czyli akurat.

- Nie denerwuj się, Justynie - pocieszyła ich Lesley.- Uczyliśmy się przecież, pamiętasz? Nie wymagam niczego innego.

Puchon westchnął. Nie chciał tańczyć czegoś, czego nie umiał, nie był przygotowany do tego.

Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, nawet Ron, Harry i Hermiona patrzyli na kolejkę obok siebie.

_To powinno zadowolić Justyna. Boże, żeby on mnie tylko nie upuścił!_

Wykrakała. Przy którymś okrążeniu poślizgnął się, popchnął Virginię, Virginia upadła na podłogę, a Justyn na nią.

- Ginny, przepraszam! - pisnął donośnym głosem.

Studio wybuchło śmiechem. Taki pogłos robili oczywiście Ślizgoni i jacyś uczniowie z innych szkół.

- Hej, Ginny, nic ci się nie stało? - spytał Spencer, stawiając ją na nogi.- Nie skręciłaś kostki? Nie musisz iść do lekarza?

- Nie... Nie, nie, naprawdę, nic mi nie jest...

- Ginny, idź lepiej do Madame Pomfrey - powiedział pan Weasley. - Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Virginia kiwnęła tylko głową, a Justyn, chcąc zachować resztki twarzy, pomógł jej wyjść. Ale ma korytarzu i tak słychać było śmiech.

Virginii rzeczywiście nic nie było, ale Madame Pomfrey nieźle się nadenerwowała.

- Madame Pomfrey, naprawdę nic mi nie jest, pani widzi? - podstawiała jej nogę pod sam nos. - Nic mi nie jest!

- Tak, tak, ale...

- Nie, nie mogę tu przebywać tak długo, mam naprawdę dużo do roboty! - powiedziała, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić lóżko. Nie udawało się.

Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową i westchnęła.

- Ginny, bądź ostrożna, nie chciałabym, żeby ci się coś stało.

Virginia kiwnęła głowa. Madame Pomfrey wyszła.

Rudowłosa westchnęła bardzo głęboko. Nagle, przez okno, wfrunął czarny sokół, siadając na krawędzi jej łóżka. Jego złote oczy przenikały jej brązowe, jakby ptak chciał ją czytać. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, Virginia dotknęła jego piór, które błyszczały w słońcu. Sokół przytulił głowę do jej dłoni.

- Masz piękne piórka - szepnęła.- Jak ci na imię?

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież z hukiem. Drapieżnik wyleciał. Weszła Lesley i, opamiętawszy się, cicho zamknęła wejście.

- Lesley! - krzyknęła uradowana Virginia widząc gościa, jednak zbladła, kiedy spojrzała swoją przyszłą szwagierkę. Miała na twarzy zwykły uśmiech. Żadnej sympatii. Tylko zimno.

- Ginny. Rozczarowałam się tobą - powiedziała cicho, nie ruszając się.

- Co?

- Ginny, uczysz się tańczyć od dwóch lat, nie raz i nie dwa udowodniłaś mi, ż masz talent, tańczysz super-ekstra, o wiele lepiej o tej całej hałastry na dole. Specjalnie udałaś, że nic nie umiesz - poskarżyła się.

- Lesley, słuchaj...

- Nie, to _ty_ posłuchaj - rozczarowanie, które dopiero coś się pojawiło na jej twarzy, zniknęło.- Uczyłam cię. Poświęcałam ci swój czas, ufając, że robisz to, co lubisz i to, co ci naprawdę wychodzi, do czego masz talent. Ginny, ty _tańczyłaś_ wtedy, rozumiesz? Czemu teraz udawałaś kogoś, kim nie jesteś? Dlaczego chowasz swoje atuty przed całą szkołą? I tylko mi nie mów, że nie można popisywać się niczym, bo wybuchnę. Cały świat mugolski i magiczny zabrał się za przygotowanie tego, dekoracje, muzyka. Chcemy poprawić nasze stosunki. A wielka dama Virginia Weasley ma to wszystko gdzieś. Jak możesz, Ginny? Szczerze, to sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Moja najlepsza uczennica wykazała, że to wszystko jej leży. Zawiodłaś mnie, Ginny, zawiodłaś mnie i swojego brata.

I, głęboko wzdychając, Lesley wyszła, pozostawiając skrzydło szpitalne w nienagannej ciszy.

Koniec rozdziału XIII


	15. Rozdział XIV

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XIV

Udowodnij, że potrafisz!

- Ginny, pobudka, prawie południe! - krzyknęła Evelyne, ściągając ze śpiącej Virginii burgundowe koce.

- Ginny, nic ci nie jest? Słuchaj, kogo obchodzi, że Ślizgoni się śmiali, ważne jest to, że próbowałaś! - dodała Geraldine, stając obok przyjaciółki.

- Kobieto, czy ty zamierzasz wylegiwać się w tym łóżku przez dwa dni? - spytała Adela, wychodząc z dormitorium.

- Spadajcie, chcę spać - odmruknęła rudowłosa, nakrywając się kocem.

- Ginna, twój brat łazi za nami od wczoraj, a nie może tu wejść, więc może będziesz tak łaskawa i wyjdziesz do niego, co? - Geraldine wyłożyła kawę na ławę.

- Proszę bardzo - odpowiedziała.- Proszę bardzo, tylko zwolnijcie mi łazienkę, bo chcę się umyć. Dwa dni leżenia w łóżku ma swoja cenę.

- Łazienka wolna, a ty wstawaj, leniu patentowany - odrzekła Evelyne, wychodząc razem z koleżanką.

Virginia zaczekała, aż drzwi zamkną się za nimi. Odkryła się i wstała, włosy opadły jej na czoło. Złapała się za głowę.

_Cholerny łeb..._

Ledwo doszła do łazienki. Ochlapała sobie twarz lodowatą wodą i wytarła szorstkim ręcznikiem. Była zmęczona. A męczyło ją samo myślenie.

W łóżku schowała się po to, żeby z nikim nie rozmawiać, a szczególnie z Lesley i Ślizgonami. Nigdy jej nie denerwowali tak, jak dziś. Miała dosyć.

Ubrawszy się i jako tako uczesawszy, wyszła z dormitorium. Ale w Pokoju Wspólnym nikt jej nie zauważył. Wszyscy się z czegoś serdecznie śmiali. Nie chciała im przeszkadzać, więc zaczęła się skradać chyłkiem do drzwi.

Przed kominkiem siedzieli Gabrielle i Adrian, śmiejąc się głośno z czegoś. Oczywista rzecz, że Adrian zyskał jeszcze bardziej na popularności od przesłuchania. Gabrielle nie opuszczała go ani na krok. Chodzili ze sobą. A przynajmniej takie były pogłoski.

- Gabrielle, od dawna się uczysz tańczyć? A twoja siostra też się uczyła? - Seamus był kimś w rodzaju reportera Gryfonów. Zadawał pytania, których pozostali nie mieli odwagi postawić. Poza tym był oszołomiony samą Gabrielle.

- Tak, tak, uczyła się. Mama i babcia nalegały, żebyśmy się uczyły, wiesz, babcia była willą.

- A ty Adrian? - spytała Lavender, zniecierpliwiona. Gabrielle jej nie interesowała, w przeciwieństwie do Adriana.

- Nie wiem. Uczyłem się, bo... Bo tak. Chyba zacząłem, jak miałem dwanaście - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, który mógł topić lód.

Trudno było powiedzieć, kto był bardziej sławny w tych dniach, Adrian Bradley czy Draco Malfoy. Obydwoje tańczyli wspaniale i obydwoje byli przystojni, przynajmniej według dziewczyn. Kiedy przechodzili obok, rozlegały się szmery, chichoty, na twarzach pojawiały się rumieńce.

- Na pewno dostaniesz rolę, a ty, Gabrielle, jesteś o wiele lepsza od Pansy Parkinson - oświadczyła Lavender.- Znakomicie się nadajesz do tej roli, wierz mi.

Gabrielle potrzasnęła falą swych białych włosów.

- Ale konkurencja jest fair, prawda? Może mam tam jakąś szansę - odpowiedziała, udając skromność.

_Szansę?_

Virginia zamyśliła się. Gabrielle miała tę szanse, którą ona, według Lesley, straciła. Tylko w porównaniu Virginii i Gabrielle, szala przechylała się całkowicie w stronę Francuzki.

- Ginny! - zawołał nagle, Ron, wstając.- Nareszcie wstałaś! Nic ci nie jest?

Stanęła. Wyjść chyłkiem się nie udało.

- Szkoda, że się przewróciłaś, na pewno czułaś się zażenowana. Ale nie martw się - powiedziała życzliwie Hermiona.

- Nic mi nie jest. Wszystko w porządku.

- Odbiło ci? Leżałaś cały dzień. Mówisz, że to w porządku? - krzyknął jej brat.

- Wszystko w porządku.

- Może będzie lepiej, jak Madame Pomfrey osądzi tę sprawę? - zaproponował cicho Adrian, patrząc na nią swoimi morskimi oczami. Patrzyła w te oczy, nic nie mówiąc.

- Szkoda, na pewno dostałabyś tę rolę - dodała Gabrielle, odrobinę sarkastycznie.

Virginia obróciła się i spojrzała na nią.

- Taniec nie jest czymś, w czym się wygląda dobrze. Od tego są ciuchy.

Gabrielle spuściła wzrok.

- A co ty wiesz o tańcu, co?

Nastała cisza. Rudowłosa przymknęła oczy.

- Rzeczywiście, nie wiem zbyt wiele. Przepraszam za uwagę, panno Delacour - skłoniła głową i wyszyła przez dziurę w portrecie.

- Te, Gin, gdzie cię wywiewa? - zawołał Ron.

- Macać się z Malfoyem! - odkrzyknęła, zanim Gruba Dama się zatrzasnęła.

- Och jej! Panienko, trzeba być wychowanym - zwrócił jej uwagę obraz.

- A co cię to! - usłyszeli, jak odkrzyknęła.

- Ale ona chyba żartuje, nie? - spytał Ron, zarabiając niezbyt miłe spojrzenia od swoich przyjaciół i pozostałych Gryfonów.

Weasleyówna otworzyła swoją roboczą komnatę. Oczywiście, jakby mógł tu być Draco, skoro pławi się w sławie, prawda?

Było jej przykro i wstydziła się. Wstydziła się przed Lesley, bo miała rację. Rozczarowała osobę, która włożyła w nią wszystko, co mogła.

Ale przecież rozczarowywać zaczęła od urodzenia. Sam fakt, ze nie urodziła się chłopcem był chyba najlepszy w jej życiu. Bo była najmłodsza, mogła najmniej, zawsze ją uważali za wieczne dziecko. Nigdy nie mogła być w niczym najlepsza, najlepsi byli Bill i Percy. Nie ona. Była takim czymś nieudałym. Nie miała przyjaciół i dobrze. Tak miało zostać. Tak miało zostać na zawsze. Przecież odrzuciła szansę, żeby pokazać, że też cos może zrobić.

_Jeśli wszyscy uważają mnie za NIC, to nie będę tego zmieniała. Bo i po co? _

Spojrzała w sufit. To była prawda. Nikt nie myślał, że mała Ryjówa też będzie coś umiała. Nikt też tak miał nigdy nie myśleć.

_A ja też się rozczarowałam. Rozczarował mnie Charlie. _

Była za późno. Za późno na wszystko. Cała szkoła już wiedziała, że Ginny Weasley jest ofiarą losu.

Ktoś zapukał. Do pokoju wszedł Snape.

- Panie profesorze.

- Widzę, że dobrze sobie radzisz - powiedział cicho.

- Tak - odpowiedziała automatycznie.

- A współpraca z Malfoyem także nieźle się przedstawia - dodał. Pokiwała głową, czym go zaskoczyła.

- Wszystko jest dobrze, dopóki się kłócimy - odrzekła z powagą. No, bo to była prawda.

- Wspaniale - wręczył jej czarny pergamin przewiązany srebrną wstążką. - Wręcz to Draconowi. Na razie nic wam nie zadaję, dopóki ten cały raban nie ucichnie choć trochę.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

_**MINISTERSTWO PRAGNIE SUKCESÓW. TRZY SZKOŁY ZNOWU PRACUJĄ RAZEM!**_

_Kilka dni temu Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart oświadczył, że wielka impreza mugolsko-czarodziejska odbędzie się na stadionie, gdzie rozgrywały się Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. A musical zostaną włączeni uczniowie Hogwartu, Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu. _

_Musical jest największym mugolsko-magicznym wydarzeniem naszego wieku. Organizatorami i producentami przedstawienia są Lesley Chestwood oraz Spencer Soloman, mugole. Mają szczęście, że możemy im pomóc za pomocą magii. _

_"Czarodzieje uczą sie i wychowują o wiele szybciej niż niemagiczne dzieci. Moi uczniowie osiągnęli perfekcję w wyższym stopniu w kilka miesięcy, podczas gdy mugole potrzebują na to aż pięciu lat" - mówi Chestwood. _

_Próby będą prowadzone w Hogwarcie przez następne pół roku. Uczniowie z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu zostaną w szkole. _

_"Jestem zdumiony i zarazem dumny z faktu, że Hogwart jest gospodarzem największego wydarzenia od czasu Turnieju Trójmagicznego" - wyjaśnił nam Dumbledore._

_Rita Skeeter _

Draco schował gazetę i napił się soku. Obok niego piszczała Pansy, opowiadając coś, niezwykle przejęta.

- Draco! - krzyknęła, popychając go. - Nie słuchasz!

Zmarszczył czoło.

- Nie, czytałem gazetę.

- Pytałam się, czy wiesz może, kto otrzyma główne męskie role - powtórzyła.

- Ech, kogo to obchodzi?

- Ciebie powinno, bo na pewno dostaniesz jedna z nich - odparła Millicenta.

- Ach, tak? - podniósł głos. Miał już dość, na diabła mu ta rola w jakimś głupim przedstawieniu!

- Tak, a ja mogę otrzymać rolę Gladys Winnifred - powiedziała Pansy nieco głośniej. Powód był jeden: obok nich przeszła właśnie Virginia. Szatynka zmarszczyła brwi kiedy zauważyła, że Weasleyówna kieruje się w ich stronę.

- Malfoy - powiedziała, pukając go w ramię. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią swoimi szarymi oczami.

Nie szukał jej, żeby dowiedzieć się o nowe polecenia od Snape'a, wręcz odwrotnie. Poza tym wiedział, że chowała się w swoim domu, więc co za sens było jej szukać. Czemu się ukryła - nie wiedział.

Podała mu jakiś pergamin.

- Snape kazał ci to podać.

Draco spojrzał podejrzliwie najpierw na papier, potem na Virginię.

- Nie czytałaś?

Parsknęła.

- A czemu miałabym czytać jakieś listy od Snape'a dla ciebie? Może to romans?

- Nasz Król Węży jeśli już, to dostaje listy od nabuzowanych lasek, a nie od jakichś biednych, zagłodzonych Łasic - powiedział Hase, patrząc na Virginię.

- Zwariowałaś, Weasley, jesteś gorsza nawet od Granger - rzekła z odrazę Pansy.- A może kiedyś się ucywilizujesz? Bo nie wiem, może chcesz wyjść za kociołek albo jakiś podręcznik.

- Dziękuję, mój brat także już mnie skrytykował - odpowiedziała zimno, patrząc wściekłym wzrokiem na Pansy.

- Oooo, wiec Weasleyównę odrzuca nawet własna rodzina? Mała samotna, głupiutka _Ginny_?- zadrwiła Millicenta.

Virginia spojrzała na nią, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie, nie, nie, czekaj - Blaise pokiwała ręką.- Biedna mała Ginny nie ma nawet przyjaciół, a wielki Harry Potter ma dosyć dziecka, która łazi za nim krok w krok. Wiecie, czuje się wtedy, jakby ktoś na niego czyhał.

Ślizgoni ryknęli śmiechem.

Harry wyglądał na zakłopotanego, Ron, jakby chciał ich wszystkich pozabijać i pewnie by tak zrobił, gdyby Hermiona go nie powstrzymywała. Nauczycieli jeszcze nie było, toteż Ślizgoni czuli się bezkarnie.

- Kiedy planujesz następny upadek podczas tańca, co? - mówiła dalej Pansy. - To było strasznie śmieszne. Ciekawe, czy twoi bracia i ojciec byli zakłopotani, że malutka Weasleyówna przyniosła wstyd i hańbę tak wspaniałej rodzinie?

- Buuu, mój ukochany Harry już mnie nie lubi, bo upadłam, jak się kręciłam! - Montague próbował odstawić coś, co miało być krótką dramą.

- Nic dziwnego, że nie masz przyjaciół, jesteś paskudna, wstrętna, gorsza od swoich parszywych braci - dodała Millicenta.

- Wielbicielka szlam - mruknęła Pansy.

To było za dużo. Virginia poczuła, że coś jej się stało, że coś się wewnątrz niej załamało się.

Była wściekła. Wyjęła różdżkę i wcisnęła ją Pansy w podbródek. Ślizgonka krzyknęła z bólu. W sali nastała cisza. Gryfoni byli zaskoczeni nagłym wybuchem zwykle spokojniej Weasleyówny.

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz - powiedziała rudowłosa bardzo, bardzo cicho, patrząc na Pansy. Ta, krzywiąc się z bólu, nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- No, powiedz to znów! - rozkazała jej Virginia. - Przed chwilę powiedziałaś to głośno i wyraźnie, czemu teraz się nie odezwiesz? - dodała podniesionym głosem. Draco patrzył na nią trochę z niewiarą, trochę ze współczuciem.

- Mam dosyć waszych głupich powiedzonek i aluzji. Nie jestem mściwa, ale mogę być. Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz przy mnie to słowo, zapłacisz drogo. A to znaczy _drogo_. Nie mam po cholerę dwóch starszych braci w szkole, i pamiętaj, że umiem warzyć eliksiry. Jeśli nie zamkniesz przy mnie tej swojej jadaczki, nie gwarantuję, że długo zachowasz swoja piękną, zadbaną twarzyczkę, bo pewnego dnia możesz się obudzić z zielonymi włosami i purpurową skórą. Dziękuję za poświęconą uwagę.

Pansy otworzyła usta, zaczynając się dusić.

- Weasley, zabijesz ją - powiedziała cicho Millicenta.

Virginia spojrzała na nią gwałtownie, parsknęła i schowała różdżkę. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na szatynkę i wybiegła, trzaskając dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami.

- Zejść mi z drogi! - krzyknęła przed wejściem. Gabrielle, która stała przed drzwiami razem z Adrianem, została daleko odepchnięta.

Virginia zniknęła za rogiem i po kilku minutach weszła do wieży Gryffindoru.

Rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła płakać. Płakać bardzo cicho, żeby nikt nie przyszedł, żeby nikt się nie zainteresował. .

_Nienawidzę być tak traktowana! Nienawidzę._

Ale co mogła na to poradzić?

- Panienko, panienka wstała bardzo wcześnie.

Virginia rozejrzała się. Skrzat domowy, stojący przed drzwiami do studia, odskoczył, patrząc na nią zdenerwowany. Nie krzyczała na niego. Uczniowie rzadko wcześnie wstawali, a już na pewno w święta. Jak jeden maż nagle wszyscy sobie postanowili, że całe trzy dni przed szkołą prześpią.

- Przepraszam, sprzątasz tu, tak? - spytała.

- Tak, panienko, prawie skończyłem - odpowiedział.- Ja wyczyściłem studio, i teraz jest tam bardzo czysto i błyszczy się i skrzy. Studio musi być czyste, bo o dziewiątej trzydzieści jest ogłoszenie wyników.

- Ogłoszenie wyników?

- Tak, panienko, ogłoszenie wyników musicalu - wyjaśnił podekscytowany.

- Aha - rozejrzała się.

- Do zobaczenia, panienko - powiedział skrzat domowy i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Virginia nadal stała przed drzwiami, jakby się wahając. Czy było jej wolno tu wejść, czy wolno jej było zatańczyć? To śmieszne, najlepszy rok jej życia miał zakończyć się katastrofą. Pokręciła głową i weszła. Było pusto. Ale tego się właśnie spodziewała.

Czuła, że bezcześci to miejsce, tu się tańczyło, takie śmieci jak ona nie miały tu w ogóle wstępu.

Studio było dla niej najważniejszym miejscem w szkole. Tylko osoba, która naprawdę kochała taniec mogła tu wchodzić bez pozwolenia, mogła tu tańczyć, mogła tu żyć.

Ona tą osoba nie była.

- Nie pcha się palców między drzwi, prawda? - mruknęła. - Lesley ma rację, wszystkich zawiodłam.

Otworzyła drzwiczki swojego schowka i oniemiała. W środku wisiał koronkowy, czarny kostium, pończochy, getry i baletki. Z ciekawości dotknęła go. Z wieszaka spadł jakiś liścik. Podniosła go, czytając powoli.

_Ginny,_

_Proszę, nie martw się przesłuchaniem. Nie, nie zaprzeczaj, znam cię. Proszę cię, udowodnij wszystkim, że umiesz tańczyć, że potrafisz tańczyć, że jesteś do tego stworzona. Udowodnij to nie nam, twojej rodzinie, nie sobie, tylko wszystkim w szkole, na świecie. Przywróć w siebie wiarę instruktorce, która się dla ciebie poświeciła. _

_Naprawdę oboje w ciebie wierzymy, a to jest mały prezencik od nas. Załóż go i udowodnij, że umiesz, że możesz i że zrobisz to. Nie czekaj, aż będzie za późno i nie zdradzaj siebie. _

_Kocham_

_Twój brat Charlie _

Virginia patrzyła na list, trochę, no wiecie, nie taka. Podniosła wieszak razem ze strojem w górę, żeby mu się przyjrzeć w blasku słońca. Uśmiechnęła się.

Było przecież wcześnie, nikt nie wiedziałby, co robiła. Ubrała się, związała włosy, założyła wysokie buty i podkręciła sobie różdżką włosy.

Rozsunęła zasłony i wyszła na parkiet. Słyszała bicie własnego serca. Zatrzymała się na środku i uniosła głowę, a to, co zobaczyła, zaparło jej dech w piersiach.

_To ja? _

Koronkowy kostium miał jedwabne wstawki i wszywki na biodrach i staniku, a ogon z koronki spływał jej z tyłu. Pończochy okazały się być kabaretkami i znakomicie wyglądały z czarnymi getrami i baletkami. Nieświadomie podniosłą rękę do twarzy i pogładziła nią kostium.

Wzdychając, jeszcze raz na siebie spojrzała, tym razem bardziej krytycznie. Nadal wszystko, co widziała, to jakaś nieznana jej dziewczyna w kostiumie do tańca, ale nie tańcząca.

- Nie, to nie ja, to nie jestem ja! - szepnęła, spuszczając głowę.

Nie wiedziała, co robić, co myśleć, czułą się tak źle, tak głupio. Jakby wszystko straciła. Jej marzeniem było upaść tu na podłogę i płakać, płakać i rozmyślać, dlaczego wszystko musi zdarzać się właśnie jej. To było takie niesprawiedliwe, czuła się okropnie.

- Uwierz siebie i tańcz tylko w takt muzyki - powiedział ktoś cicho, wprost do jej ucha. Poczuła, że ktoś obejmuje ją w talii, a druga rękę łapie jej dłoń.

Virginia uniosła głowę. W lustrze zobaczyła Adriana.

Położył podbródek na jej ramieniu i zanurzył twarz w jej szyi. Dziewczyna słyszała bicie własnego serca. Gdzieś, jakby w oddali, grała muzyka. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co to za gatunek.

- W takt muzyki...- powtórzył, obracając ją. Zaczęli tańczyć, a blask słońca grał im we włosach.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Ginny było stać na coś takiego - powiedział ponuro Harry.

- Weź się, Harry, Parkinson jest wstrętna suką, zasłużyła sobie na to - odrzekł Ron.

- Ale Ginny jest Gryfonką... - westchnęła Hermiona. - Powinnam ja wziąć do McGonagall, żeby jej dała karę za grożenie Ślizgonce.

- Upadłaś na głowę? Chcesz zabrać punkty Gryffindorowi? - odezwała się Lavender. Pozostali pokiwali głowami.

Wyczyn Virginii był tematem bardzo aktualnym i bardzo na topie. Wielu uczniów było zszokowanych, lecz za to niektórzy twierdzili, że dobrze zrobiła. Ktoś wreszcie dał Pansy nauczkę.

- Chcecie wiedzieć moje zdanie? Ginny nie zdenerwowała Parkinson - powiedział nagle Seamus. - Myślę, że to przez przesłuchanie...

- Szkoda, że musiała odpaść - dodał Dean. - Chociaż... Mówiliście, że uczyła się tańczyć od trzech lat. Ale inni uczą się od kilku miesięcy i bez obrazy, ale są o wiele od niej lepsi.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- No cóż, może nie ma zbytnio talentu, ale stara-...

- Czy to muzyka ze studia? - spytała nagle Gabrielle, która wyszła z naprzeciwka.

- Chyba tak... Ale co za czubek tańczy o tej godzinie? - Harry pchnął drzwi, a jego oczom ukazał się widok niezwykły.

- Harry, co się... - zaczęła Hermiona. Nie skończyła.

Wszyscy zaniemówili.

A dwie osoby przed nimi tańczyły dalej.

- Sińca będziesz i tak miała - skomentował Draco, trzymając lusterko.

- Do diabła - wymamrotała Pansy, trać sobie zsiniały podbródek. - Stracę twarz.

Blondyn uniósł oczy w górę.

- To tylko stłuczenie, w dodatku na podbródku. Bez nerwów, nie widać - odłożył lusterko i usiadł.

Draco chciał ją zabrać do skrzydła szpitalnego - nie zgadzała się, ale przyszła.

Podejrzewał, że chciała sprawić, żeby Virginia była zazdrosna. Widocznie się nie udało. Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewała. Nikt się nie spodziewał.

- Ciekawe, gdzie ta dziwka polazła, jakbyś mnie nie zatrzymywał, to już by była u Snape'a, a teraz by pewnie pakowała manatki. - powiedziała, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

- Pansy, nie masz trzech lat, nie bądź jakąś małoletnią skarżypytą. Poza tym to tylko małe stłuczenie - zauważył. - Nie ma po co zawracać gitary.

Pansy wstała i usiadła mu na kolanach. Zrobiła się bardzo śmiała. Miała zły zwyczaj myślenia, że jest jego dziewczyną, a Draco bardzo tego nie lubił. Teraz naprawdę chciał ją odepchnąć. Skrzywił się w duchu, kiedy otoczyła jego szyję ramionami i przytuliła się do niego.

- To było słodkie z twojej strony, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś. Dziękuję ci - szepnęła mu w ucho.

_Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żebyś mnie przestała męczyć, jeśli chodzi o proszenie._

- Czy moglibyśmy już wrócić do pokoju wspólnego? - spytał.- Muszę pogadać ze Snapem.

- Co? Znowu? Znów chodzi o Weasleyównę, tak? - natychmiast zerwała się z jego kolan.

_Misja dokonana._

Wstał.

- To moja praca. Miałem pecha, że mnie upchnął z Weasleyówną. To wszystko.

- Och, przestań, Draco - zdenerwowała się nagle. – Nie mów, że to wszystko, bo to nie wszystko. Przy niej jesteś zupełnie inny, byłeś zupełnie inny zanim Snape nas złączył w trójkę. Już jej nie obrażasz, nic nie mówisz, cały swój wolny czas spędzasz w tym głupim szpitalu z Weasleyówną! Przestałeś się nawet skarżyć, że Snape za dużo ci zadaje. Gdybym cię nie znała, to powiedziałabym, że wręcz się cieszysz, ze możesz pracować z tym bachorem!

Sięgnął po klamkę, ignorując ją zupełnie.

- Idziesz?- spytał, odwracając się.

Pansy przestała mówić, głupio się czując. Oczy Dracona były takie inne, nieczytelne, niebezpieczne. Jego spojrzenie było takie, jakiego wszyscy w szkole od niego oczekiwali.

Albo się myliła, albo... Albo nie...

Kiwnęła głowa i wyszła bez słowa.

_Czy to naprawdę takie oczywiste, że o wiele lepiej dogaduje się z Weasleyówną, niż z pozostałymi? _

Przeszli przez hol.

Zawsze myślał, ze umie bardzo dobrze ukrywać swoje uczucia. Pansy nie miała pojęcia, że cała jej wypowiedź dogłębnie nim wstrząsnęła. I nie tylko z powodu swojego imidżu w szkole, ale... Czegoś jeszcze...Nie bardzo wiedział czego…

Z uczniów chyba tylko Draco wiedział, po co wyjechał Snape. Nie tylko miał przywieźć Adriana Bradleya z Azkabanu. Nie, to podobno dotyczyło też teraźniejszych kroków i ruchów Śmierciożerców. Mistrz eliksirów wiedział, że jego podopieczny nosi Mroczny Znak na swoim przedramieniu, dlatego przykazał mu, aby zawsze nosił koszule z rękawem i ochraniacz.

Draco nie wiedział, skąd Snape to wie, jednak słowa jego listu znał już na pamięć - ciągle kołatały mu się w głowie, jak nieznośny dzwonek budzika.

_Draco_

_Uważaj na Adriana Bradleya. Wiesz, ze on nie jest najbezpieczniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi, a fakt, ze przyjęto go do Gryffindoru mam nadzieję dziwi cię nie mniej, niż mnie. _

_Znalazłem, ze Śmierciożercy chcą odnaleźć ciebie i Pottera. Potter jest oczywiście ich głównych przedmiotem poszukiwań, w związku z czym działa dla ciebie jak tarcza. Pamiętaj, ze jesteś tym, czego większość osób w Hogwarcie w ogóle nie podejrzewa. Oprócz mnie i Dumbledore'a nie wie o tym nikt. Nie pozwól, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Gdybyś został odkryty, wybuchła by panika. _

_Wiesz jaki eliksir jest u mnie w kredensie._

_S. Snape _

- Taa, a o tobie wiedzą na pewno - wymamrotał wkurzony. To wyglądało, jakby on, Draco, chciał zdobyć większą popularność niż Potter.

Śmieszne. Potter był tarczą i sam się musiał bronić, podczas gdy on, Draco, sam był Śmierciożercą. I choć nie przyjmował tego faktu do wiadomości, była to czysta prawda.

Spodziewał się tego, że jego ojciec, Lucjusz Malfoy już pewnie wydał polecenie, aby go złapano, odkąd uciekł, nie zostawiając, żadnego listu, żadnej notki, nic. Czuł się winny za to, że zostawił matkę samą z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, ale co mógł poradzić? Nie chciał być kontrolowany przez własnego ojca, który pragnął dla swego syna kariery przy boku Lorda Voldemorta.

_A ja na pewno bym tego chciał... dobre sobie... _

Złapał się za ramię, ściskając je mocno. Przypomniał mu się eliksir, który musiał zażywać od czasu do czasu.

Mroczny Znak sprowadzał na niego taki ból, że w domu zamykał się we własnym pokoju i wił się, jęcząc. Jednak Snape stworzył eliksir, który był jakby środkiem przeciwbólowym. Według Dracona było nienormalne, że Mroczny Znak torturuje właściciela.

Atak nie pojawiał się od bardzo dawana. I to było dziwne.

- Draco! Słyszałeś to, co mówiłam?- jęknęła Pansy.

- A co mówiłaś?- spytał, odrywając się od swoich okropnych myśli.

- Chodzi mi o to, że... - Pansy nagle przestała wyjaśniać. Przed nosem przeleciała im grupka uczniów, którzy się gdzieś spieszyli.

- To prawda? Ginny Weasley i Adrian Bradley? Myślałam, że role ogłoszą dopiero o dziewiątej!

- Dokładnie!

- Co ta za zbiegowisko, co? - zainteresował sie Montague, podchodząc do nich razem z Millicentą i Hase.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i przedostał się do drzwi do studia, gdzie stałą grupka uczniów, wszyscy spokojnie, w bezruchu. Pansy zawlokła się za nim.

Wskutek tego, co zobaczył, oniemiał.

Oniemiał pierwszy raz w swoim życiu.

- Czekaj...! - zawołała Virginia, kiedy Adrian chwycił ja mocniej, tańcząc z nią do lekkiej i przyjemniej latynoskiej muzyki, tej samej, przy której tańczył Gabrielle.

Virginia spojrzała ponownie w lustro. On tez spojrzał, a jego usta były bardzo blisko jej policzka.

- Czemu się tak usilnie ukrywasz? Pokaż, na ile cię stać, Ginny... - szepnął.

- Pokazać, na ile mnie stać? - powtórzyła, spuszczając wzrok.

Zamknęła oczy, powoli zatapiając się w muzyce, w rytmie, w swoim życiu.

Odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła i tańczyć. /i

To było jak magia, czuła się tak cudownie, wręcz bosko wolna. Była czysta, świeża, że jest sobą, i jest tam, gdzie naprawdę należała. A "tam" było tutaj, na parkiecie, tańczyła, bo tak jej się podobało, bo żyła, bo chciała żyć.

Adrian, uśmiechając się ciągle, najpierw ją odciągnął, a potem przyciągnął, wyginając ją do tyłu. Promienie słońca skrzyły się na jej kostiumie, na dekolcie, jej włosy wydawały się złote. Jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się wzdłuż jej uda, pochylił się, patrząc na jej twarz. Wstali, ich kroki odbiły się z hukiem o parkiet.

Puścił ją, a Virginia puściła jego rękę. Teraz sama robiła piruety, sama się obracała, sama tańczyła. Jej elegancko sczesane włosy odbijały słońce, jej ruchy były miękkie, kocie, czarna tiulowa falbana z tyłu falowała podczas jej ruchów, odsłaniając coraz wyższe części ud. Virginia była seksowna, elegancka i zapierająca dech w piersi.

Adrian znów ją chwycił, kładąc rękę na jej brzuchu. Dziewczyna zupełnie nieświadomie objęła go za szyję i tańczyła, jak by była pijana. Nagle brunet chwycił ją mocno za biodra i uniósł w górę. Wygięła się do tyłu i rozłożyła ręce, czując się jak piórko.

Muzyka powoli cichła, a Adrian postawił ją na ziemi, jego twarz była kilka centymetrów od jej. Patrzyli sobie w oczy do czasu, aż nie skończyła się muzyka.

- Jesteś wspaniałą tancerką, Ginny - powiedział cicho. Czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy.

Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, w ogóle nie zawstydzona.

- A ty tancerzem, Adrianie.

Odeszli od siebie. Virginia ukłoniła się głęboko, włosy opadły jej na twarz. Jak na razie była całkowicie nieświadoma tego, że patrzą na nich dziesiątki par oczu, że byli powodem zszokowanych spojrzeń i rozdziawionych ust.

Po sekundzie cała sala wybuchła aplauzem, krzykami i gwizdami.

Przerażona, zauważyła w lustrze tłum, który jej się przyglądał.

_Myślałam, że tu nikogo nie ma! _

Odwróciła się. Za nią stali nauczyciele, Dumbledore, jej ojciec, Charlie, Lesley i... Rita Skeeter!

_No ładnie, jestem skończona._

Zauważyła, że magiczne pióro Rity jeździ jak po lodowisku, na kartce. Obok reporterki stał jak zawsze ten sam fotograf, robiąc Virginii zdjęcia.

_Na pewno napisze o mnie jakieś świństwa w "Proroku Codziennym"... Albo gorzej... W „Czarownicy"! _

- Droga dla Ginny! - rozległy się głosy Gryfonów i Puchonów.

- O mój Boże, Ginny, jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą tancerką! - krzyknęła Geraldine, klaszcząc głośno razem z Evelyne. Nawet Adela stała poruszona.

- Miałaś pecha na przesłuchaniu! - dodała Lavender.- Na pewno byś przeszła z takim talentem!

Ron, Harry i Hermiona także byli wstrząśnięci, choć może to z powodu jej krótkiej kiecki i przytulańca z Adrianem.

- Jesteś niezłym ruchomorkiem, Weasleyówna! - zawołał Montague, który stał obok gwiżdżących chłopaków.- Ile bierzesz za striptiz?

Virginia zignorowała ich, dobrze wiedząc, ze chcą ja sprowokować.

W dalekim końcu sali dojrzała Dracona, który po prostu na nią patrzył. Po prostu patrzył, bo wyrazu jego wzroku nie sposób było opisać.

Za to łatwa do opisania była Pansy, której twarz ze wściekłości przybrała odcień starego pomidora. Gabrielle także wydawała się niezbyt pocieszona. Nie dość, że jej chłopak tańczył z jakąś przybłędą, ta przybłęda przeszła do eliminacji, to jeszcze pewnie ona, Gabrielle, straciła rolę. Francuzka ostatkiem nerwów powstrzymywała się przed rzuceniem na Virginię i straceniem resztek twarzy.

Ale to wszystko było tym, czego ona nienawidziła - iuwaga/i.

Rudowłosa westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Adrian okrył ją swoją szatą, uśmiechając się do niej.

- WSPANIALE! - krzyknął ktoś w tłumie. Na środek wypchnął się Lawrence i zaczął obskakiwać Virginię.- Po prostu cudownie! - zawołał, odwracając się do Lesley i Spencera i posyłając im ogromny uśmiech. - Jesteś do tego stworzona, masz figurę, wygląd, włosy, jesteś niewinnie seksowna, a tego właśnie mi potrzeba do scenariusza! Umiesz stworzyć atmosferę.- pstryknął palcami i odwrócił się do dyrektorów musicalu.- Już wiem wszystko! Ona dostanie główną żeńska rolę! To ona będzie Gladys Winnifred! Ona i żadna inna!

Gryfoni wybuchli, ogłuszając wszystkich pozostałych.

To było nieprawdopodobne, ona, mała, niewidoczna Ginny miała otrzymać rolę w światowej produkcji!

- Lesley! - zaprotestowała. - To nie było formalne przesłuchanie!

Lesley przesłała jej pełen szczęścia uśmiech.

- To był najlepszy taniec, jaki kiedykolwiek odstawiłaś, Ginny! Jesteś najlepszą tancerką spośród nich wszystkich, musiałaś dostać tę rolę.

- Ale...

- Żadnych ale!- krzyknął Lawrence, pragnąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.- Podjąłem ostateczną decyzję. Adrian Bradley będzie Glennem Goddardem, Ginny Weasley zostanie Gladys Winnifred, a rolę Chestera Dwighta otrzymał Draco Malfoy!

Koniec rozdziału XIV


	16. Rozdział XV

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XV

Chyba coś jest nie tak...

_**ZASKAKUJĄCE ODKRYCIE REŻYSERKI! VIRIGINIA WEASLEY OTRZYMUJE ROLĘ **_

_**UWODZICIELKSKIEJ I SEKSOWNEJ GLADYS WINNIFRED W SZTUCE "WYSOKIE LOTY"!**_

_Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że rolę Gladys Winnifred w musicalu "Wysokie Loty" otrzyma Gabrielle Delacour albo _

_Pansy Parkinson. Okazuje się jednak, że wygrała ją Virginia Weasley, przez przyjaciół nazywana "maleńką Ginny". Po zapierającej dech w piersiach scenie w studio Lawrence Trombane, twórca scenariusza zmienił zdanie i dał rolę właśnie Ginny. Mała rudowłosa jest najmłodszą pociechą rodziny Weasleyów. To ona otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic cztery lata temu w Hogwarcie, kontrolowana przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. _

_Według instruktorki, Lesley Chestwood, Ginny uczy się tańczyć już od dwóch lat - teraz widzimy osiągnięcia. Virginia mieszka w Gryffindorze, uczy się na piątym roku. Dowiedzieliśmy się, ze jest równie dobrą tancerką, jak i uczennicą. Mała Ginny kształci się dodatkowo eliksirach z pomocą Dracona Malfoya, który wraz z Adrianem Bradleyem (najmłodszym więźniem Azkabanu) otrzymał rolę Chestera Dwighta (Adrian otrzymał _

_role Glenna Goddarda). Jak wiemy, Draco jest synem wielkiego Lucjusza Malfoy, byłego przewodniczącego Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu oraz byłego Śmierciożercy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo_

_Rita Skeeter _

- Jeśli nadal będą takie rzeczy pisywali w _Czarownicy_, to ja zaprenumeruję - powiedziała Blaise.

- Wierzycie w to? Głupia Ryjówa w gazecie! Na pierwszej stronie! - zawołała Millicenta.

- Te, ona naprawdę jest gorąca laska! - zaoponował Pucey.

- Ale nadal jest Gryfonką - odpowiedziała Blaise, tupiąc nogą.

- No, ale musisz przyznać, że jest dobrą. Wystarczy spojrzeć, jak rusza bioderkami. Ludzie, zapisuje się do pomocy. Co, jeśli tam więcej takich lasek? - zaprotestował spokojnie Montague, dźgając widelcem swój bekon.- Ciekawe, w co będą ubrane. Mam nadzieję, że w coś seksownego, na przykład jakiś kostium do striptizu.

Blaise uniosła oczy w górę.

- Co? To tylko Weasleyówna, która często traci nerwy. I traci twarz - odrzekła Pansy, patrząc na nich rozzłoszczona.

- I co z tego? Przypomnij sobie, jak wyglądała w tym koronkowym wdzianku, wczoraj - skomentował Hase. -

Kto by pomyślał, że to dziecko ma taka figurę i takie ruchy. Zaczynam zazdrościć Bradleyowi.

Wszyscy na raz spojrzeli na plecy bruneta. Jak zwykle rozmawiał z przejętą czymś Gabrielle.

- Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, czemu Adriana zapuszkowali w Azkabanie? - zastanowił się Montague.

Hase wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale podobno miał wtedy tylko trzynaście lat.

- Słyszałam, że nie prowadzono nawet rozprawy. I że Bradley jest sierotą.

- Mniejsza z tym, ale cholernie dobrze tańczy. Ciekawe, czemu tiara przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru.

Pasowałby do nas, z tymi swoimi oczami i czarnymi włosami - rozmarzyła się Millicenta.

- Weasleyówna do niego nie pasuje ni w ząb. Ciekawe, co sobie pomyśli, jak ją zobaczy zaspaną, w tych jej brudnych i podartych szatach, z milionem książek w ramionach - Blaise uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Ona jest tysiąc razy gorsza od Granger, a tamta to dopiero stuknięta debilka - dodał Pucey.

- Dajcie se spokój, ona nawet nie jest seksowna. No, bo kto tak pomyśli, jak ją zobaczy na zajęciach? Jest paskudna, okropna i zapyziała - powiedziała głośno Pansy.

- Masz rację - przytaknęła Montague.- Ale umie zmienić się w wampa. A to coś. Co o tym myślisz, Draco?

Widzę, że ciebie tez zainteresował artykuł.

Draco, wydawało się, przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie ze stoickim spokojem, którego nic nie jest w stanie zburzyć. Ale wewnątrz jego rósł gniew, bardzo chętnie by teraz wstał i powiedział Pansy, żeby się zamknęła.

Bo dzięki nim wszystkim ciągle stał mu przed oczami ten cały taniec Adriana i Virginii. Musiał przyznać, że tańczyła olśniewająco.

_Kłamczucha._

Spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

Ale najbardziej wkurzyło go to, co ponawypisywała o nim Rita Skeeter.

_Syn wielkiego Lucjusza Malfoya? Taa, teraz już wszyscy wiedzą, kim jestem. Tylko ciekawe, co mi zrobią Śmierciożercy?_

- Królowej Tańca tam nie zobaczysz, jeśli jej szukasz - powiedział mu Hase.- Tylko po co nasz Król Węży chce jej szukać, co?

- Gdzie jest Myra? - spytał Draco bezbarwnym głosem, zaskakując kolegę. Mała blondyneczka wczoraj otrzymała rolę młodej Gladys Winnifred.

- Twoja kuzynka? - zauważyła ostrożnie Pansy.

Nie rozmawiał z nią już do dłuższego czasu i miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.

_Jak jedenastolatka poradzi sobie z tak skomplikowaną rolą? _

- Do zobaczenia, tato - Virginia objęła ojca.

- Bądź ostrożna, kochanie - odpowiedział jej pan Weasley, także ja mocno ściskając, po czym zwrócił się do Charliego i Lesley.

- Zajmę się nią, tato - powiedział jego najstarszy syn.

- Ej, a ja! - krzyknął Ron.- Też jestem jej bratem!

- Co wy się nagle tacy ochroniarze zrobiliście, co?- spytała Lesley. Wszyscy, razem z Harry'm i Hermioną stali na przystanku, żegnając się z panem Weasley'em, który musiał wracać do Londynu, do pracy.

- Bo kręci się koło niej za dużo perwersów - wyjaśniła Hermiona.- Zdobyła wielka popularność po tym tańcu.

- Ej, to chyba mnie nie dotyczyło, co?- spytał Harry, unosząc brwi.

- Nie, nie dotyczyło – odpowiedział ponuro Ron, patrząc rozzłoszczony na Charliego.- Nie powinieneś dawać Ginny tego stroju! Wygląda to gorzej, niżby włożyła bikini!

Charlie podniósł ręce w obronie.

- To nie był mój pomysł, tylko Lesley! To ona wybierała!

- Och jej! - narzeczona popchnęła go. - Też się w to wmieszałeś. A kto powiedział, że będzie odjazdowo w tym wyglądała, no?

- Ale...

Pan Weasley zaśmiał się i wszedł do pociągu.

- Uważajcie na nią, wasza matka będzie szczęśliwa, jak ta cała produkcja nie zakończy się jakąś tragedią.

- Będziemy tęsknić, tato - powtórzyła Virginia. Wszyscy mu machali, dopóki pociąg nie zniknął im z oczu.

- No dobra - Lesley westchnęła głęboko.- Idę. Mam dużo roboty.

- Nie przesadzaj, niż może być tak źle - próbował rozdrażnić ją Charlie, chwytając jej dłoń.

- Ginny, nadal jestem tobą rozczarowany - powiedział groźnie Ron, kiedy wrócili do zamku.

Virginia westchnęła. Ron dał jej wczoraj wieczorem wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że wszyscy faceci w szkole są na nią napaleni, a w tym stroju wygląda jak _kobieta lekkich obyczajów_. Hermionę i Harry'ego najbardziej wstrząsnął jej śmiały taniec i cielesny kontakt z Adrianem, ale Harry, było to widać jak na dłoni, nie przejmował się tym problemem zbyt długo.

_Wszystkiego się czepiają. Ja powinnam się skarżyć, nie oni. Przecież na codzień nie jestem taka jak w studio._

- Jestem zadowolony, że w końcu się zdecydowałaś pokazać to, co umiesz - pogratulował Virginii Charlie.

- Tak... To dobrze, ale mam problem - nie umiem tego zagrać - odpowiedziała, przygnębiona.- Znaczy, nie chcę z siebie zrobić idiotki, a mam tylko pół roku.

- Eee - Lesley machnęła ręką.- Nie masz się o co martwić. Dostaniesz scenariusz i będziesz tak długo ćwiczyć, aż się naumiesz.

- Ale - Ron już chciał zaprotestować.

- Ron, przymknij się - uciszyła go Hermiona, przewracając oczami. - Lesley, szukasz pomocy? My we trojkę się zgłaszamy!

Harry zdecydowanie pokiwał głową.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się.

- Potrzebuję każdej pomocy. Minerva miała wykonać dekoracje i scenografie. Hermiono, jakbyś mogła jej pomóc? Tak naprawdę to już je zrobiła, przynajmniej do pierwszej sceny. Potrzebuję tego już na jutro.

- Tak szybko? - Hermiona straciła entuzjazm.

Blondynka zaśmiała się.

- To tylko pierwsza scena! Hermiono, z waszą pomocą jestem pewna, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle.

Pomóżcie mi.

- Zobaczymy - Hermiona zamyśliła się, trąc podbródek.

- Nie zapomnij o jutrzejszej próbie - Lesley zwróciła się do Virginii, kiedy doszli do hollu. - Rita Skeeter oświadczyła, że na pewno nas odwiedzi, żeby zobaczyć, jak nam idzie.

- Co! - krzyknął Ron.- Ta kro-...

- Język - zwróciła mu uwagę Hermiona.

- Nie martw się, nie zapomnę. Za wiele osób pamięta o tym za mnie - odrzekła rudowłosa, unosząc oczy w górę.

- Za wielu facetów, uściślając - mruknął Charlie.- Zobaczymy się potem.

- Głupek - powiedział Ron, otwierając drzwi.

- Ale musisz przyznać, że to dobrze, że Ginny stała się sławna, trochę ją to wynurzy z cienia - odrzekł Harry, a Hermiona przytaknęła.

Virginia czułą się, jakby ją studiowali pod mikroskopem. Ta cała nienaturalna, poświecona tylko JEJ uwaga zaczynała ja bardzo mocno wkurzać.

- Ach, czyż to nie nasza wielka_ sława_ zmierza właśnie na śniadanie? W dodatku spóźnione? - powiedział ktoś złośliwym tonem. Virginia odwróciła się.

Za nimi, pod ścianą, stała Pansy ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Patrzyła na nią znużona, ale jej wzrok był pełen nieskrywanej nienawiści.

- Zaczynasz ćwiczyć sposoby zwracania na siebie powszechnej uwagi?

- Czego chcesz od mojej siostry, Parkinson?

Wiadomo czego. Ślizgonka nadal pamiętała pewną różdżkę, która została jej wetknięta w podbródek. Pamiętała starcie z Virginią.

- Wiesz, Ginny już nie potrzebuje jej na siebie zwracać. Jest to prostu ciekawą osobą - wyjaśniała Hermiona.

Pansy prychnęła, biorąc do ręki _Proroka Codziennego_ i wtykając go Virginii pod nos.

- Zaskakujące odkrycie reżyserki! Virginia Weasley otrzymuje rolę uwodzicielskiej i seksownej Gladys Winnifred w sztuce _Wysokie loty_ - przeczytała na głos.- Patrzcie, patrzcie, _maleńka_ Ginny jest uwodzicielska. Uwodzicielska i seksowna mewka.

- Ty...! - Ron pewnie by jej coś zrobił, ale Virginia go powstrzymała, kładąc mu na ramieniu rękę.

- Przepraszam, ale czy moje problemy to nie problemy Gryfonów czy Weasleyów?- spytała, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Nie mam się o co wykłócać, wszystkich zadowala mój udział w sztuce, jak dobrze pamiętam, to reżyserka mnie chwali.

Naprawdę nie chciało jej się kłócić. Ale żeby pracować normalnie, wiedziała, że będzie musiała pokazać, że jest lepsza od tych, co ją wyzywają. No i uciąć głupie plotki.

- Myślisz, że kim jesteś, co? - Pansy puściły nerwy - chwyciła ją za fraki. Virginia nawet nie walczyła, patrząc na nią pusto. W Wielkiej Sali ucichło.

- Jesteś tylko małą, nic nie znaczącą, kochającą szlamy suką. Wszyscy wiemy, że ta cała Lesley jest narzeczoną twojego brata, kto wiem, może wpłynął jakoś na nią i namówił Spencera, aby też tak zrobił? Tańczyłaś z jednym z najlepszych tancerzy w szkole, Adrianem Bradleyem. Nie sama, nie umiesz tańczyć sama. Sama jesteś niczym. W ogóle jesteś niczym. Masz ciałko i próbujesz się nim wkupić. Nie możesz grać Gladys Winnifred, bo ty do niej po prostu nie pasujesz. Nie jesteś taka, jak ona. Jesteś gorsza od Granger. Taka sierota nie wie nawet, czym jest życie, bo co ci powiedzą o życiu książki, co?

Virginia ciągle na nią patrzyła swoimi ciemnobrązowymi oczami. Po wypowiedzi Pansy przełknęła ślinę.

- Zabieraj ze mnie swoje przeszczepy - powiedziała stanowczo, chwytając ją mocno za nadgarstki. Ślizgonka krzyknęła i puściła ją, cicho złorzecząc.

Virginia wygładziła szatę.

- Jeśli ty byś miała zdolności, otrzymałabyś tę rolę. Jeśli twierdzisz, że Lawrence podjął złą decyzję, udowodnij, że masz rację.

- Spier-...

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się słodko, ale oczy miała jak lód.

- Zobaczymy się na eliksirach.

- Virginio...

Znad swojego podręcznika do eliksirów zobaczyła Dracona, wchodzącego do lochu. Jego twarz była nieczytelna, ani się nie śmiał, nie marszczył brwi, nic.

Patrzył na nią tylko swoimi szarymi oczami.

- Wybacz, ale jeśli chcesz zacząć mi prawić, że się do tej roli nie nadaję, to zapomnij. To nie był mój pomysł - rzuciła ostrym tonem. - Ale jeśli jesteś przyjacielem, to przestań mnie obrażać, tak jak uprzejmie to robią koledzy z twojego domu.

Blondyn westchnął i rzucił swoją książkę przed nią, siadając na stołku obok.

- Ja nic nie mówię, nie bądź taka przewrażliwiona...

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, jeśli chodzi o Ślizgonów.

- Jeja, a myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej - powiedział sarkastycznym tonem.

Widząc, jak uniosła brwi, westchnął i machnął ręką.

- Dobra, dobra. Może i jestem idiotą dla twojego brata, ofiarą dla Bliznowatego i prześladowcą Granger, ale to tylko, no wiesz, taki wizerunek. Nie jestem taki, znaczy, nie zawsze. Choć najczęściej jestem.

- Już ci wierzę - parsknęła, odchylając się do tyłu.- Czy mogłabym spytać, czego sobie pan Malfoy pragnął?

- Mogłabyś spytać - westchnął głęboko.- Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czemu się kryłaś. Myślałem, że jesteś totalnym beztalenciem.

Zaśmiała się.

-Totalnym beztalenciem? Możliwe, przecież się przewróciłam.- westchnęła i zanurzyła palce w swoich ognistoczerwonych włosach.- Ja...Ja tylko nie lubię, kiedy wszyscy na mnie na raz zwracają uwagę. Jestem już przyzwyczajona do tego, że zawsze jestem w cieniu, niezauważana. Tak naprawdę, to nie chciałam się popisywać, ale teraz to tak wygląda i przez to głupio się czuję. Kiedy Pansy mi pchnęła przed nos tamten artykuł, miałam ochotę go podrzeć i zaskarżyć Ritę Skeeter.

Draco uniósł brwi.

- Weasleyówna choleryczka.

- Tak - odparła, rozdrażniona. - Ale to nic w porównaniu z facetem, który toczy nieustanną walkę z jednym wrogiem. A raczej stacza bitwy. Raz za razem.

- Ej, myślałem, że skończyliśmy ten temat. Miałem wspaniałą przyczynę, żeby zmienić mu parametry twarzy - odwarknął.

- Taa, świstak siedzi, chłopaki zawsze tak mówią, a potem wychodzi, że to wszystko przez pieniądze, dziewczyny albo po prostu z nudów.

Zamknął usta i spojrzał w dół.

Nikt by go nie zrozumiał, jak to jest być Śmierciożercą, kiedy się nie chce nim być, a ludzie myślą całkiem przeciwnie. Jeszcze przed Turniejem Trójmagiczny sam myślał, że Śmierciożercy są cool, super-ekstra i w ogóle. Wtedy wręcz błagał ojca o to, czy może także być podwładnym Czarnego Pana. Ale kiedy Turniej zakończył się tragedią i cała szkoła pogrążyła się w smutku i szoku, jego także to uderzyło. Wtedy w końcu zrozumiał, że choćby był okropny, złośliwy, zły i takie tam, nigdy nie będzie umiał zabić.

Może nie był typem, który wychwala życie pod niebiosa, ale znał jego wartość.

- Weasley, Draco - drzwi otworzyły się i do lochów wszedł Snape, patrząc na dwójkę uczniów.

- Profesorze - Draco od razu zmienił wyraz twarzy na pod tytułem "Nienawidzę Weasley'ów i mugoli" i wstał.

- Za mną - powiedział nauczyciel, otwierając drzwi do swojego gabinety. Dwoje badaczy spojrzało na siebie.

- Praca, którą mi przedłożyliście bardzo mnie zadowoliła, w związku z tym wymagam od was dwa razy więcej referatów na temat Mrocznego Znaku, informacji o dzisiejszym stanie Czarnej magii i o Sami-Wiecie-Kim.

- Panie profesorze - odezwała się Virginia, kiedy skończył mówić. - Czemu my... Czemu my zajmujemy się takimi... rzeczami?

Snape spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na Dracona.

- Róbcie, co mówię. W odpowiednim czasie dowiecie się powiem wam, po co wam to wszystko. Jedyne, co mogę wam powiedzieć, to że wasza wiedza wybiega poza poziom siódmej klasy. Nie wątpię, Weasley, że zdobędziesz najwyższą ocenę z SUMów w eliksirach.

- Co? - spytał zaskoczony blondyn. - Siódmy rok?

Spojrzał na Virginię, która była nie mniej zaskoczona. Nawet Hermiona nie była zdolna do tego, żeby zdobywać najwięcej punków z eliksirów.

- Tak - odparł zniecierpliwiony profesor.- Teraz zwalniam was z lekcji, macie zrobić to, co wam przykazałem. Zdobyłem także dla was pozwolenie, abyście mogli wypożyczać książki z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Zrozumiano?

Pokiwali głupio głowami i zebrawszy się, wyszli z lochów w chwili, kiedy do środka zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie.

Nasza dwójka zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym, co powiedział właśnie Snape.

- I po co mi długie włosy? - wymamrotała do siebie Virginia, kierując się w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru i ignorując spojrzenia ciekawie w nią utkwione.

Jej rude włosy zostały upaskudzone jakąś czarną mazią, którą wypuściła kałamarnica z jeziora prosto na nią, podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

- Ryjóweńko, a cóżeś ty zrobiła ze swoimi ognistymi włosami? - ktoś się nagle odezwał. Weasleyówna odwróciła się. Pod ścianą stali Montague, Bruce i Pucey, uśmiechający się do niej drwiąco.

- Ufarbowałaś włosy? - zapytał niewinnie Pucey.- Jeśli tak, to coś nie za bardzo ci to wyszło. Ale jeśli już, to proponuję ci zielone, w takich na pewno byłoby ci do twarzy.

Zaśmiali się i zniknęli za rogiem, zanim Virginia otworzyła usta.

- Idioci – rzekła, podchodząc do Grubej Damy. Zanim jednak wypowiedziała hasło, wyszedł Harry razem z Parvati.

- Sorry, Ginny... O Boże, coś ty zrobiła z włosami? - spytał.

- Kałamarnica mnie wyśliniła - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie, wchodząc do środka.

- Wyśliniła cię kałamarnica? - zastanowiła się Parvati, z lekka zakłopotana. - Miałaś lekcje z Charliem?

- Tak - odparła, zniecierpliwiona. - To podobno jest opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, ale teraz to chyba ja potrzebuję opieki. Jak zaraz nie wejdę do czystej, kryształowej, orzeźwiającej wody, to nie wiem, co zrobię...

- Ale teraz jest próba - zaprotestowała Patil. - Lesley kazała nam przyjść, będą dekoracje i pomoc. Ron i Hermiona już poszli z Deanem. Spóźnisz się.

Virginia przeklnęła w myśli - zapomniała o próbie!

- Myślisz, że nikt mnie nie zauważy jak tak pójdę? - spytała ze słodkim uśmiechem, wskazując na swoją głowę.

- Ale pospiesz się! - krzyknął Harry, znikając z Parvati za rogiem.

_A oni co? Chodzą ze sobą? Zawsze ich ostatnio widzę razem._

Pomyślała, wchodząc do dormitorium. Szybko wyskoczyła z brudnych ciuchów i wyjęła z kufra czyste spodnie i bluzkę. Wskoczyła pod prysznic i włączyła zimną wodę.

Ta czarna maź nie chciała za nic w świecie się zmywać, choć próbowała na tysiąc sposobów. Nie lubiła myć głowy, włosy za bardzo jej się plątały, a teraz było jeszcze gorzej.

Z wieży wyskoczyła z mokrymi włosami. Były mokre, proste i ciemniejsze, niż zazwyczaj - jak to włosy po umyciu. Wchodząc do studia zauważyła, że jest tam chyba z pół szkoły.

Lesley miała rację. Scena wyglądała po prostu cudnie. Miejsce do tańca wydawało się także większe, pewnie dlatego że nadal, pomimo tylu ludzi, było dużo wolnej przestrzeni. Profesor McGonagall także tam była.

Virginia cicho zakradła się do swojej szafki i wzięła kostium, po czym myk-myk do przebieralni. Po drodze zauważyła, że większość tańczących już się przebrała, głównie byli to ludzie z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu.

Przeklęła, kiedy włosy zamoczyły jej całą gorę kostiumu.

_Mogłam przynieść gumkę._

W pośpiechu wiązała baletki. Przeglądając się w lustrze, spostrzegła, że włosy jej nie stoją na szczęście tak, jak zazwyczaj po umyciu. Mało, nie miała nawet grzywki, która zazwyczaj zasłaniała jej twarz. Cicho rozsunęła zasłony i zaczęła się skradać do miejsca, gdzie siedziała Geraldine.

- Ginny! - krzyknęła koleżanka i natychmiast zakryła usta.- Co robisz tu tak późno?- spytała już o wiele ciszej.

- Tamta przebrzydła kałamarnica - odparła sucho, wskazując na swoje mokre włosy.- Z piętnaście minut myłam głowę, zanim mi ta breja zeszła z włosów.

- Jak cię nie było, Pansy znów cię obrażała - poinformowała ją Geraldine, wskazując na dziewczynę, która nachyliła się do Dracona. - Przy okazji, ślicznie wyglądasz z mokrymi włosami.

- Dzięki - odrzeka, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Powinnaś tam stać, Lawrence o mało nie oszalał, tak cię szukał - kontynuowała współmieszkanka.

- Że co! Dzięki szczęściu nie dostałam się tu zauważona, a teraz mam tam przejść, też cichcem, przed Adrianem Bradleyem, Gabrielle Delacour, Draconem Malfoy i Pansy Parkinson?

Geraldine wzruszył ramionami.

- Kto nie ryzykuje...

- Jasne.

Virginia spróbowała się przecisnąć za jakąś grupką Krukonów i skuliła się, kiedy Lawrence nagle krzyknął.

Właśnie opowiadał całą treść sztuki.

Postanowiła się czołgać na kolanach.

- O, część Ginny - spotkała Seamusa.- Fajnie wyglądasz w mokrych włosach.

Seamus równał się Lavender – zawsze chodzili razem. Więc starsza koleżanka była zaskoczona, widząc pełzającą Virginię z mokrymi włosami.

- Zamknij się - syknęła, kopiąc go lekko.

- Ginny! - krzyknął na całą salę Lawrence, kończąc omawiać scenę. - Gdzieś ty była!

Wszystkie pary oczu zostały zwrócone właśnie na rudowłosą, która nadal klęczała na podłodze. Pansy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, a Gabrielle spojrzała na nią ze wstrętem.

- Eee... Ja... - usiadła, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Włożyła sobie rękę w swoje poplątane włosy.- Wybrudziłam się na zajęciach i musiałam wziąć prysznic przed próbą...

- Nadal wyglądasz, jakbyś wyszła z chlewu - powiedziała drwiącym tonem Gabrielle. - Bądź punktualna, nie możemy wszyscy na ciebie czekać. To, że grasz główną rolę żeńską jeszcze nie oznacza, że wszystko ci wolno.

- Ale ja...

- Czy nie przykro ci ludzi, którzy grają role w tle. Muszą tam stać przez twoją nieodpowiedzialność już pół godziny po nic - mówiła dalej

Francuzka, uśmiechając się chytrze. Virginia zauważyła w kącie Ritę Skeeter i jej niebywałe magiczne pióro.

- Zastanawiam się, czy osoba, która wczoraj tu tańczyła na pewno była Ginny Weasley.

Gryfonka spuściła wzrok, marszcząc czoło.

- Przepraszam, ale ja naprawdę nie mogłam przyjść wcześniej.

Gabrielle parsknęła.

- Wyzywam cię. Chcę sprawdzić czy Lawrence się nie pomylił, dając cię tę rolę. Chcę zobaczyć, jak bardzo jesteś seksowna i uwodzicielska, bo pewnie zbyt wiele o tej postaci nie wiesz, nie było cię przecież od początku. Proszę, wyjdź na środek i pokaż nam, że się nadajesz. Tym razem to my cię osądzimy.

- Gabrielle... - zaczęła Lesley, ale Lawrence ją zatrzymał.

- Sama powiedziałaś, że nie wiem prawie nic o Gladys Winnifred ani o akcji. Jak mam więc grać?

Wnuczka wili założyła rękę na rękę, patrząc na nią swoimi orzechowymi oczami.

- I dlatego to się nazywa wyzwanie.

Koniec rozdziału XV


	17. Rozdział XVI

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XVI

Rozdwojenie jaźni?

- Wyzwanie - powtórzyła Virginia, patrząc ciekawie na Gabrielle.

Francuzka uniosła z wdziękiem dłoń i pstryknęła władczo palcami, jakby całe studio było jej.

Okazało się, że włączyła muzykę.

Jej rytm można było porównać do bicia serca.

- Według mnie nie pasujesz do tej roli - powtórzyła, patrząc na rudowłosą wnikliwie.

Całkowicie ucichło - wszyscy patrzyli na dwie dziewczyny.

Virginia spuściła głowę, a jej rdzawe włosy zakryły twarz.

- Jeśli poradzisz sobie z tą rolę, czemu nam tego nie pokażesz? – ciągnęła dalej Gabrielle. - Udowodnij nam, że potrafisz. Jeśli nie, będzie to oznaczało, że nie warto ci niczego powierzać, a już na pewno nie roli teatralnej.

Lesley spojrzała bezradnie na Lawrence'a, którego usta przypominały cienką linię.

Miał do siebie pełne zaufanie i wierzył, że wybrał najwłaściwszą osobę.

Virginia nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że parsknęła śmiechem.

Dobrze pokaże, pokaże wszystkim.

Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Co cię tak śmieszy?

Weasleyówna uśmiechnęła się tylko pod masą swych ognistoczerwonych włosów.

Bez słowa przeszła obok Gabrielle, która zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią. Twarzy Virginii nie było widać, zasłaniały złocistorude fale. Szła powoli, posuwając się do przodu.

Dla ogólnego zaskoczenia podeszła do grupki Ślizgonów, stojących koło sceny. Było cicho, nawet McGonagall przestała pracować, by spojrzeć, co robi jej wychowanka.

- Lawrence wybrał mnie, bo uważał to za słuszne - powiedziała cicho, ale wszyscy usłyszeli ją bardzo dokładnie.- To, co na pewno powinna posiadać doskonała aktorką, to charakter, którego nikt nie rozgryzie.

Zatrzymała się przed Montague i spojrzała mu w oczy. Szybko wciągnął powietrze, patrząc w jej zmysłowe, ciemnobrązowe ślepia.

W tym momencie byłą najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w sali, ze swoimi zwężonymi oczami, mokrymi włosami i złotą, tak bardzo delikatną skórą, odbijającą się w blasku słońca.

Plan działał! Uśmiechnęła się.

Podniosła powoli palec i położyła go na ustach Montague, zjeżdżając nim coraz niżej, wzdłuż szyj, aż zatrzymała się na jego piersi. Pochyliła się do przodu i szepnęła mu coś do ducha, uśmiechnięta tajemniczo. Montague głośno przełknął ślinę, kiedy przeszła za niego, dotykając włosami jego ramienia.

Przechodząc obok bandy ze Slytherinu, doszła do sceny i zaczęła powoli wchodzić po schodkach.

- To, co widzę w Gladys Winnifred - zaczęła, zmysłowo kołysząc biodrami.- To to, że jest ona nieokiełznaną - okręciła się, wychylając bardzo głęboko do tyłu, jakby miała ciało z gumy.- Seksowną - padła na kolana, pochylając się w stronę Adriana, który uśmiechał się do niej wesoło, stojąc pod sceną. Oczywiście jego uwagę prawie natychmiast złapał głęboko wycięty dekolt. - Kuszącą...

Spuściła głowę. Jej usta znajdowały się niedaleko od jego, włosy zakryły jej prawe ramię.

- Kobietą niemoralną.

Kątem oka zauważyła Dracona, który patrzył na nią szarymi, zimnymi oczami, jakby próbował się akurat teraz przebić przez barierę, którą wzniosłą wokół prawdziwej Virginii Weasley, Virginii, która była nieśmiałą, nieatrakcyjną i niepotrzebną nikomu rudą przybłędą.

Zamknęła oczy. Rytm cichł. Położyła rękę na ramieniu Adriana, aby się podeprzeć, po czym gwałtownie uniosła twarz, a krople wody w jej włosach rozprysły się dokoła.

Razem z muzyką wybuchła także ona. W rytm piosenki przeszła przez scenę, kręcąc biodrami. Nagle uniosła nogę w górę, stawiając ja na stoliczku, który stał na podwyższeniu.

- Dalej, GINNY! - krzyknęli Dean i Seamus. Virginia mrugnęła do nich, unosząc ramiona w górę.

- Tańcz, laleczko! - podchwycili uczniowie z Beauxbatons, klaszcząc.

- Gin, pokaż jej, co umiesz! - zawołała Geraldine, machając do niej rękami.

- Pokaż jej! - powtórzyło kilku chłopaków z Durmstrangu. Kilka dziewczyn także zaczęło klaskać.

- ŁAŁ! - ciemnoblond dziewczyna wskoczyła na scenę, wyciągając do Virginii rękę.

- Zejdź jej z drogi, Yvette!- krzyknęły dziewczyny z Beauxbatons.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Także wyciągnęła dłoń do tamtej. Przeszły przez scenę, jedna z jednej, druga z drugiej strony. Dziewczyna, zwana Yvette, przeszła trochę do przodu i położyła się na podłodze, zaczynając wić, oczywiście na kolanach.

Virginia zaśmiała się, przejeżdżając ręką po mokrych włosach. Przeskoczyła przez wstającą Yvette. Niemal upadła, ale dziewczyna chwyciła ją za ramię, odpychając. Rudowłosa zrobiła serię obrotów.

I wpadła na Draco, który stał sobie z boczku, przewracając się razem z nim. W przypływie odwagi usiadła na nim okrakiem i przysunęła twarz do jego. Jej cynowe włosy rozlały się po podłodze.

- Czy pragnie pan, abym tak została, Chesterze Dwight? - spytała, oddychając głęboko i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Rozpierała ja odwaga i adrenalina.

Musiała pokazać Gabrielle!

- ROZJEŚĆ SIĘ! - krzyknęła Yvette, odwracając się w stronę tłumu.- Chcecie zobaczyć, jak wstrząsnąć facetem?

Ponad połowa tłumu krzyknęła, oczywiście nie włączając w to szkarłatnej na twarzy Pansy i wstrząśniętej Gabrielle, która oniemiała.

- HEJ, NIE SŁYSZYMY! _GŁOŚNIEJ!_

Draco obdarzył Virginię swoim znanym wszystkim nam uśmieszkiem.

- Czy mam wybór, panno Winnifred? - spytał cicho.

- TAK! - krzyknęła, wstając i jego także podciągając w górę.

Ostatecznie na scenie było całe towarzystwo, które grało w sztuce!

- Żartujesz!

- Wcale nie!

- Ale... ale jeśli to ona, to wygląda jak sierota boża.

- Ale spójrz na jej włosy, to jest ona! Wszyscy mogą ją rozpoznać, chociażby po włosach. Ale masz racje, teraz wygląda jak świnia. Mogłaby się chociaż uczesać, przecież te włosy jej tak zwisają, poczochrane, brudne. Blee!

- I tak żartujesz!

- Jak mi nie wierzysz, to idź ją spytaj!

- A co mam powiedzieć, co? 'Cześć, ofiaro, to ty byłaś tą siksą, co wczoraj się rozszalała na próbie?' Weź przestań!

Pani Pince przewróciła oczami. Żadne sposoby nie dawały skutku, aby wygonić uczniów, którzy tylko oglądali gwiazdę szkoły.

A gwiazda siedziała przy oknie, zawalona stosami książek i pergaminów i ciągle coś zawzięcie pisała. Wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. Pod oczami miała szare cienie, okropnie zbladła, jakby byłą chora. W niczym nie przypomniała Virginii, która tańczyła wczoraj w studio.

_Licz do dziesięciu... Raz... Dwa... Trzy... Cztery... Pięć... _

W połowie liczenia złamała pióro.

Teraz żyła w bibliotece, nie wiadomo nawet, kiedy chodziła spać. Siedziała nad referatami z eliksirów i innych tematów rym stylu. Była zmęczona, głodna, senna, ale miała jeszcze cały pergamin do zakończenia wypracowania pod tytułem: _Magiczne stworzenia kojarzone z Czarną Magią._

Oczywiście, jej kolaborant ani razu nie zaszczycił jej swoim widokiem!

Już wszystko wiemy.

- Kiedyś go zabiję - mruknęła do siebie, rozciągając się.

_To jest koszmar._

Wstała, depcząc zabazgrolone papiery i połamane pióra. Nieświadoma rzucanych jej spojrzeń, wzięła do ręki opasłe tomiszcze i odłożyła na biurko bibliotekarki.

- Panno Weasley, kiedy panna ma zamiar wyjść z biblioteki, co? Panna zajmuje już stół od dwóch dni - powiedziała zirytowana Pani Pince.

- Przepraszam - odrzekła skruszona Virginia. - Ale muszę to skończyć. W innym razie profesor Snape mnie zamorduje.

Bibliotekarka westchnęła. Nie chodziło o stolik, tylko o to, że Weasleyówna lada chwila zapracuje się na śmierć. Miała taką bladą twarz i takie cienie pod oczami...

- Będzie panna wchodziła jeszcze do działu z zakazanymi lekturami? - spytała.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana.

- Tak, chciałbym skończyć dziś wieczorem.

- Czy panna nie ma jakiś innych zajęć, bardziej rozweselających? - zapytała Pani Pince, szukając czegoś w szufladzie. - Nawet panna Granger czasami odpoczywa! A ona to jest dopiero nawiedzona, że ho ho! Panna była na ostatniej wycieczce w Hogsmeade?

Virginia pokręciła głową.

- Nie musiałam, mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Jeśli potrzebne są składniki, szuka ich Malfoy. Nie powinnam marnować czasu na głupoty, skoro mogę się uczyć.

Kobieta podała jej bransoletkę. Rudowłosa założyła ją i podziękowała, kierując się w stronę zakazanego działu. Bransoleta była identyfikatorem, bez niej można by było szukać książek latami. Po pół godziny poszukiwań odszukała wreszcie książkę, którą chciała - o magicznych stworzeniach czarnej magii.

Ponownie przeszła przez bibliotekę i z głuchym łoskotem położyła książkę na blacie stołu .

Potarła oczy i rzuciła się na krzesło, wzdychając głośno.

- Za dużo na twoje nerwy - powiedział ktoś za nią. Tak ją to zaskoczyło, że podskoczyła, razem z krzesłem, które się przewracało. - Uważaj! - W następnej sekundzie ktoś ją złapał, trzymając mocno. - Nic ci nie jest?

Virginia uniosła głowę, spoglądając w niebieskie oczy Adriana Bradleya. To jego włosy zakrywały jej twarz!

- Oj! - krzyknęła, wyrywając mu się.- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że... Zaskoczyłeś mnie...

- Nie szkodzi - odpowiedział, dosiadając się. - Wyglądasz na wypompowaną.

- Ech... - westchnęła, z powrotem siadając na krześle. Adrian usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

- Dziś jest niedziela, a ty ciągle pracujesz - zauważył.- Nie wyobrażam sobie, co będzie jutro, bo zaczyna się szkoła.

- To nic, już się przyzwyczaiłam - odmruknęła.

- Zapracowujesz się - powiedział, spoglądając na nią.

Parsknęła.

- Od tego się nie umiera, gdybyś wiedział, ile miałam do roboty wcześniej, to ojej.

- Czemu?

- Bo...

Spuściła wzrok.

_Dlatego, że nikt mnie nie zauważał? Nikogo nie obchodziłam? Bo nikt w szkole tak naprawdę się o mnie nie martwił, że się zapracowuję, tańczę, czytam, uczę się... _

Miała nagłą ochotę mu to powiedzieć, ale wyrzuciła tę myśl z głowy. Spojrzała na Adriana.

Jego oczy były fascynujące, jak szafiry, ciemnobłękitne szafiry...

Nagle przyszło jej do głowy że Adrian, jedynym, głupim, prostym pytaniem sprawiłby, że wyjawiłaby wszystkie sekrety duszy.

- Wybacz, jeśli... - zaczął.

- Nie, nie, to ja powinnam cię przeprosić - przerwała, uśmiechając się lekko.

Zmarszczył czoło.

- Dlaczego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem - przyciągnęła krzesło do stolika i zaczęła wyciągać jakąś bardzo grubą książkę. - Winszuję wygrania roli - dodała.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Ja tobie też.

Spojrzała na niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie miała pojęcia, jak ma się odwdzięczyć mu za tamten taniec w studiu. Chciała mu tak bardzo podziękować, ale albo tchórzyła, albo on był zbyt zajęty.

Adrian stał się bardzo popularny, szczególnie wśród dziewcząt. Wydawał się być miłym facetem, nawet Wspaniała Trójka, czyli Ron, Harry i Hermiona, którzy węszyli zawsze i wszędzie podstęp, zdawali się go lubić. Zawsze otaczał go wianuszek dziewcząt i Gabrielle.

Virginia nie wiedziała, co o nim myśli. Chyba go lubiła.

- Ginny, musisz odpocząć, bo zaśniesz na stoliku, jeśli nie przestaniesz – powiedział stanowczo.

Znów na niego spojrzała, jej oddech był coraz szybszy. Uczniowie wokół nich rozmawiali między sobą, spoglądając na nich ciekawie co chwila.

- Ja... Chciałbym ci podziękować. Gdyby nie ty, na pewno nikt by mnie nadal nie zauważył... Poza tym tak bardzo chciałam być Gladys Winnifred - wyjąkała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

- Sama przyjemność, pomóc komuś, kto ma talent - odrzekł, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Nagle poczuła, jak po plecach przebiegł jej przyjemny dreszcz. Z jego zimnoniebieskich oczu promieniowało jakieś nieznane jej ciepło.

Według niej był kimś, kto, ukrywając tajemnicę, nie chce zostać zrozumianym, rozgryzionym.

- No dobra, będę się zmywał - Adrian wstał, przerywając jej rozmyślania. Podszedł do niej i odgarnął kosmyk jej włosów za ucho. - Nie pracuj tak ciężko.

Obserwowała go, kiedy wychodził z biblioteki, odprowadzany wzrokiem również przez inne dziewczyny.

_Ciekawe, czego chciał? _

Nie mogła przestać się nad tym zastanawiać.

Bo czy to normalne, żeby Adrian Bradley, przyszedł to specjalnie dla nic nieznaczącej rudej wiewióry, która nosiła nazwisko Weasley?

- Do cholery ! - przez korytarz przebiegł niezbyt przyzwoity okrzyk, wydobywający się ze Skrzydła Medycznego.

Virginia zatrzymała się na schodach i podeszła do Szpitala, z hukiem otwierając drzwi. Draco trzymał się za ramię, strasznie czerwone ramię, pobrudzone jakąś czerwoną cieczą.

- Ron! - krzyknęła Hermiona, łapiąc go za rękę.- Przestań, bo go zabijesz!

- Ronaldzie Weasley! - wrzasnęła Virginia, puszczając książki, które z trzaskiem upadły na posadzkę. Wszyscy się do niej obrócili. - Czemu do diabła walczycie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, co? - zapytała cicho, patrząc na Hermionę (która miała w oczach łzy), Rona (płonącego furią) i Dracona, który klęczał na podłodze. Okręcił rękę z daleka od rudowłosej, kiedy weszła. Widocznie było tam coś, czego nie chciał jej pokazać.

- Idiota - sapnął rozzłoszczony Ron.

Virginia machnęła ręką.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co ten "idiota" zrobił tobie, Harry'emu czy Hermionie. To jest szpital. Tu odpoczywają chorzy. Jeśli nie możecie nadal tego zrozumieć, to proponuję, żebyście się stąd wynieśli!

Hermiona chwyciła ją za ramię.

- Ginny, Ron nie chciał... Znaczy, Malfoy, on...

- Co? - spojrzała spokojnie na Pannę Doskonałą.

- Malfoy się poparzył! - krzyknęła bezradnie.

- Że co!- Weasleyówna znowu wrzasnęła. Draco wstał i odwrócił się do niej plecami, trzymając rękę tak mocno, że zbielał mu nadgarstek. Nie wiedząc jak, wyczuwała, że nie bardzo chce pokazać wszystkim, co mu się stało.

W takim razie Virginia chwyciła Rona za ramię i wypchnęła razem z Hermioną za drzwi.

- Wyjść! - rozkazała.

- I zostawić cię z nim sam na sam? Mowy nie ma!- zaprotestował Ron.

- WYJSĆ!- wrzasnęła.- Potrzebuję ciszy, aby zająć się pacjentem. Wyjdźcie, proszę was!

Hermiona poszła pierwsza, a za nią Ron, trzaskając drzwiami i klnąc pod nosem.

Westchnęła i podeszłą do Dracona. Zauważyła, że po jego twarzy spływają kropelki potu.

- Draco? - zapytała łagodnie, dotykając jego ramienia.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! - odpowiedział, odpychając jej dłoń.

- Draco! - krzyknęła, łapiąc go za ramiona i zmuszając do obrotu. Ale jemu ani w głowie było poddanie się.

Zniecierpliwiona złapała jego rękę z tyłu i pchnęła go na podłogę.

- Co ty robisz!

- Jeszcze nie widziałam tak upartego pacjenta - odrzekła ostrym tonem. Nadal trzymał się za przedramię, ale poparzenie na jego ręce było teraz bardzo dobrze widoczne. - O mój Boże, Ron ci to zrobił?

- Sama się domyśl - odpowiedział drwiąco.

- Poczekaj, pójdę po coś – rzekła. - Usiądź na kanapie w pokoju roboczym. Madame Pomfrey zaczęłaby się wydzierać, gdyby zobaczyła, co ci zrobił mój iukochany braciszek/i.

- Albo raczej odjęłaby punkt twojemu domowi, co, Weasley?- odwarknął.- A wiesz, że mogę powiedzieć Snape'owi i wtedy on odejmie? Chociaż ja jestem prefektem...

Uniosła oczy w górę.

- Tak, oczywiście, zrobisz to i wszyscy będą się śmiali z twojej łapy.

Prawie zapomniała, że ten paskudny osobnik, którego nazywała swoim iprzyjacielem/i, był prefektem.

- Jasne - tym razem to on spojrzał w górę.

Kilka chwil później Virginia weszła do pokoju roboczego, gdzie na kanapie (która stała na pierwszym planie) leżał z zamkniętymi oczami Draco. Szarpnął się, kiedy chciała mu podwinąć rękaw.

- Uspokój się, próbuję tylko się dostać do rany! - wyjaśniła prosto.

- Wybacz - mruknął.

Zdziwiła się, zauważając na jego łokciu biały ochraniacz, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- Co się stało?- spytała zamiast tego, patrząc na jego dłoń.

- Twój debilny brat postanowił mnie ostrzec - wypluł.

Spojrzała na niego zakłopotana.

- Przed czym?

- Przed następstwami tej wczorajszej scenki, którą odstawiłaś - odrzekł, patrząc na nią wściekle.

Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Oj, przepraszam, straciłam nad sobą kontrolę.

Draco parsknął.

- Kazał mi cię zostawić w spokoju, a jeśli kiedykolwiek cię dotknę, zabije mnie. Przez "przypadek" pchnął na mnie kociołek i cała zawartość spłynęła oczywiście na mnie.

- Naprawdę?- spytała nieobecnie, przemywając mu dłoń lekarstwem.

- Hej, twój kolaborant był w strasznym niebezpieczeństwie, powiedz coś! - zaoponował, próbując zabrać rękę.

- Przestań! - krzyknęła, chwytając jego nadgarstek.- Zachowujesz się, jak by ci było wszystko wolno. Nic dziwnego, nadal się wylegujesz w promieniach sławy i spojrzeń dziewczyn?

- Czyżbyś była zazdrosna?

- A powinnam?- odpyskowała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Jestem bogaty, przystojny i dobrze całuję. Dziewczyny się wydają być zazdrosne o mnie, odkąd po szkole rozniosło się, że ze sobą śpimy - uśmiechną się złośliwie.

Virginia się zaśmiała.

- Ludzie w to wierzą? Chciałam tylko nastraszyć Rona, żeby się odwalił.

- To nie jest śmieszne! - przerwał.- Chodzą plotki, że jestem kobieciarzem!

Uniosła brwi.

- A nie jesteś?

Spojrzał na nią wściekle.

- Nie, nie jestem! Dziewczyny sprowadzają same kłopoty, załącznikiem Pansy.

- Ona nie jest twoją dziewczyną?

Uniósł oczy w górę.

- Dziewczyną? Jeszcze czego. To ona myśli, że ja jestem jej chłopakiem, którym nie jestem. Czemu ludzie zawsze mnie z nią kojarzą?

- Eee, ponieważ się całowaliście i ona się ciebie czepia na oczach wszystkich? - strzeliła.

Zakrztusił się.

- A ty skąd wiesz? Zrobiłem to tylko dwa razy, w dodatku, żeby się w końcu zamknęła.

Zawstydziła się.

- Widziałam was w lochach...

- Ach, no tak, prawie zapomniałem, uciekałaś z lochów, żeby uratować skórę - parsknął, spoglądając na swoja zabandażowana dłoń. - Jestem ranny, więc mogę na ciebie zrzucić zadanie domowe - oznajmił.

- Co! - wrzasnęła, wstając. - Nie możesz mi tego znów zrobić!

- Jestem skrzywdzony, a wiesz, co robią ranni? - powiedział fałszywie niewinnym głosem.- Odpoczywają.

- O, nie! Mamy to skończyć w trzy dni. Jak mi nie pomożesz, utnę ci nogę!- ostrzegła.

- Choleryczka.

- Zamknij się - mruknęła, odwracając się ku stołowi.

Nie mógł się temu sprzeciwić, ale spojrzał na jej włosy. Były bardzo godne uwagi, nie tylko ze względu na kolor, ale także na długość. W słońcu wyglądały jak płonący ogień, a efekt był jeszcze lepszy, kiedy były mokre - sam się o tym przekonał.

W jednej minucie, na przykład na scenie, była seksowną, piękną dziewczyną, aby po chwili zmienić się w niechcianą przez nikogo, spokojną, zaniedbaną i brzydką Weasleyównę, która zawsze siedzi zawalona podręcznikami.

Nie wiedział, co myśleć. Nigdy nie wdział, żeby dziewczyna mogła się tak zmienić. Virginia była wyjątkowa, taka inna od wszystkich dziewczyn, które dotychczas poznał.

- Virginio, która z was to naprawdę ty? - spytał, nie myśląc wiele.

Odwróciła głowę, patrząc na niego zakłopotana.

- Co masz na myśli?

- W jednej chwili jesteś nieśmiałą, bezbronną Ginny Weasley, a następnej tańczysz na scenie jak, cytując Montague, byle dziwka. O co w tym chodzi? Masz jakieś zaburzenia umysłowe, czy jak? - odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi.

Pociągnęła nosem.

- Jestem taka nieprzewidywalna?- zapytała zimno.

- Nie, nie, tylko zadziwiająca- odrzekł stanowczo.

- Aha - parsknęła, urywając temat. Wstała i poszła w stronę drwi.- Do próby - pożegnała go, wychodząc.

Draco patrzył na drzwi za jakimś dziwnym wyrazem w oczach.

Nagle zdjął z łokcia ochraniacz i spojrzał na znal, który był jego koszmarem.

I zakazem wstępu do normalnego życia.

Koniec rozdziału XVI


	18. Rozdział XVII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autorka: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XVII

Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie

Virginia była wściekła bez powodu.

_Znaczy, mam powód... Jestem zła na Draco za to, co powiedział... _

Zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Kilka zwykłych słów i ona od razu musi się wkurzać!

_Co on sobie myślał? Ja? Zaburzenia umysłowe? Mogłam pozwolić, żeby został z tym oparzeniem. W ogóle mogłaby mu uschnąć ta ręka! Ale oczywiście ja muszę robić za instytucję charytatywną! _

Czułą się... _zraniona. _

Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziała, jaki powinien być przyjaciel - nigdy żadnego nie miała. Nagle zrobiło jej się głupio , że nazywa Dracona Malfoy swoim przyjacielem. Oczywiście, dogadywali się ze sobą o niebo lepiej niż wcześniej, ale trudno było to nadal nazwać przyjaźnią.

_To stosunek kat-ofiara._

Ona z rozdwojoną jaźnią? Absurd! Przecież to, co wczoraj odstawiła, to tylko było wyzwanie, zakład.

A tym zakładem zyskała sobie znowu uwagę całej szkoły. Ale dziś wszyscy byli zdumieni tym, jak wygląda.

Bo wyglądała, jakby nie była tą samą dziewczyną, która wczoraj tańczyła w studio. Dziś miała pod oczami czarne cienie i włosy podobne do drutów.

- Weasleyówna, wyglądasz jak łachmaniara - usłyszała z kąta drwinę.

Za nią stał Montague, oparty o ścianę, z założonymi rękami.

- A to coś złego?- spytała spokojnie.

- Jesteś tą samą dziewczyną, która wczoraj mnie uwiodła? Bo w innym razie zaczynam się zastanawiać, czemu dałem się na to nabrać - uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Przepraszam, jeśli nie spełniam twoich wymagań - też się tak uśmiechnęła.- I co?

Chwycił ją za rękę. Po chwili przytwierdził ją do ściany.

- Ty suko...- sapnął rozzłoszczony.- Myślisz, że możesz wykiwać jakiegoś Ślizgona, tym bardziej mnie? Umiesz grać, ale nie umiesz kłamać. Jeśli usłyszę, że zrobiłaś to jeszcze jednemu chłopakowi, pożałujesz.

- Zapamiętam to sobie - odrzekła stanowczo, patrząc na niego.- Czy byłbyś tak łaskawy i puścił mnie?

Montague spojrzał na nią wściekły.

- Nie graj w grę, w której nie znasz zasad, albo pożałujesz - ostrzegł ją, puszczając ją. Po chwili zniknął jej z oczu.

Virginia ześlizgnęła się po ścianie w dół, oddychając szybko.

Grożono jej. Co zrobiła takie złego wczoraj? Nawet go przecież nie pocałowała!

Oczywiście, piętnastolatce trudno było zrozumieć, co czuli wszyscy normalni faceci w sali, więc również Montague.

- Yo! - ktoś krzyknął do niej. Nad nią stała jakaś dziewczyna, wyciągająca do niej rękę. - Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie, nie, dzięki - wymamrotała szybko.

- Ty musisz być Ginny Weasley, ta piękna i wspaniała tancerka - zauważyła dziewczyna.- Pamiętasz mnie?

Virginia spojrzała na nią.

- Ty jesteś...

Dziewczyna znów się uśmiechnęła i wyciągnęła rękę.

- Yvette Dawes z Beauxbatons.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko, ściskając jej dłoń.

- Masz wspaniały akcent, tak naprawdę, to myślałam, że uczniowie z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons będą się jąknąć po angielsku, a tu taka niespodzianka!

Yvette kiwnęła głową.

- Wszyscy zostali dobieranie również pod względem dykcji. A ja pochodzą z rodziny amerykańsko-francuskiej. Moja mam mieszkała we Francji, a ojciec pochodzi z Ameryki. Jestem półmugolką.

Virginia uniosła brew.

- Półmugolką?

Francuska kiwnęła głową, wzdychając.

- Mama musiała długo przekonywać ojca, żebym poszła do Beauxbatons. Mieszkam w Ameryce, tylko na wakacje przyjeżdżam do Francji.

Tak naprawdę to Yvette była bardzo ładną dziewczyną, a po jej zachowaniu i sposobie bycia można było wywnioskować, że jest też bardzo energiczna i przyjacielska. Straszna z niej gaduła.

Miała ciemnoblond włosy do ramion, a grzywka, odgarnięta przedziałkiem na bok, sięgała jej aż do piersi. Nie nosiła krawatu, za tu usta miała pomalowane błyszczykiem, a z uszu zwisały jej dwa wielkie kolczyki-koła. Złote. Oczy miała dziwnego koloru - ni to piwne, ni to zielone, ale były i tak piękne. Jej skóra była mlecznobiała, ale piegów w ogóle nie było widać.

- Szłaś do studia?- spytała.

- Tak.

- Może pójdziemy razem? Zaraz zaczyna się próba.- zaproponowała, uśmiechając się wesoło do Virginii.

Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową.

- Super! - krzyknęła Yvette.- Wiesz, w ogóle cię nie poznawałam, ale dziewczyny z mojej szkoły zaczęły rozmawiać o Adrianie Bradleyu i wtedy zrozumiałam, że dziewczyna, która siedzi niedaleko nas, zawalona stosem książek to ty!

Jej koleżanka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- Miałam dużo pracy... Odrabiałam eliksiry. Wiesz, nasi nauczyciele nigdy nam nie popuszczą. A jaką rolę dostałaś?

- Wallis Murray, najlepsza przyjaciółka Gladys Winnifred do usług - uśmiechnęła się znowu.- Miałam szczęście, że ją dostałam, bo mi się naprawdę podoba.

- Ale ze twoim talentem do tańca mogłabyś sama zostać Gladys Winnifred!- zaprotestowała Virginia.

Yvette potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie lubię być w samym środku świateł reflektorów. Do Gabrielle nie jestem podobna, nie martw się - parsknęła.- Poza tym, ja ufam Lawrence'owi. Jeśli on myśli, że jesteś najlepsza, to jesteś.

- To nie tak, że jestem piękna, wspaniała i takie inne duperele. Nawet nie umiem się uczesać! Nigdy się nie malowałam, a w balowej szacie wystąpiłam tylko raz - odparła przygnębiająco.

Yvette machnęła ręką, śmiejąc się głośno.

- Tak, oczywiście, biedna kózka, nic nie jadłam, nic nie piłam. A widziałaś, jak się wczoraj faceci ślinili na twój widok, co? Nawet Draco Malfoy, którego uważałam za kawał wielkiej góry lodowej wydawał się być wstrząśnięty twoja śmiałością!

- Aha?

Francuzka zatrzymała się przed nią i chwyciła za ramiona.

- Ginny, wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, to lekka przebieranka. Trochę makijażu, wydekoltowana bluzeczka, skórzane spodnie i chłopaki będą się za tobą ustawiać kolejkami. W następną sobotę jest wycieczka do Hogsmeade, przejdźmy się.

Virginia zawahała się.

- Nie, dzięki, rzadko tam bywam. Nie muszę. Słuchaj, dobrze mi jest, jak jest i...

Yvette pogroziła jej placem.

- Ginny, trzeba poznać wszystkie strony i zakamarki życia! Możesz być Ginny tą teraz, Ginny, której nie ma i Ginny, która wyszła na świat! Wszystko zależy od ciebie! Chodź, będzie fajnie!

Westchnęła.

- No dobra.

- Zarąbiście!

- Wybierasz się jutro do Hogsmeade? - spytał zdziwiony Ron takim tonem, jakby kończył się świat.

Jego siostra parsknęła, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Była na niego zła, poza tym naprawdę zachowywał się jak głupek.

- Ginny, co ty będziesz tam robiła? - dodał Harry. Był obiad. Nowina, jakoby Ginny wybierała się do miasta, zaskoczyła wszystkich Gryfonów, a nawet wprost nimi wstrząsnęła. Ginny wybiera się do Hogsmeade.

Przedtem była tam tylko raz - w trzeciej klasie. Z ciekawości. Po wycieczce stwierdziła, że nie ma po co tam jeździć - wszyscy wydawali pieniądze na słodycze albo jakieś Quidditchowe śmieci.

- O mój Boże, co w tym takiego dziwnego? - zapytała.

Hermiona spojrzał na nią.

- Masz racje, powinnaś iść, to nasza druga wycieczka w tym roku - powiedziała spokojnie.- Musisz się trochę zresocjalizować, Ginny, a nie czytać i uczyć się na okrągło.

- Powoli, Hermiono - przerwała Lavender.- Ona jest wykończona tą całą robotą, którą daje jej Snape.

Virginia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jej, nie byłam w Hogsmeade dwa lata., chcę zobaczyć, czy coś się zmieniło.

- Podobno do Zonko przywieźli nową partię zabawek. Ciekawe, co to, nie? - zakończył temat Dean, pytając cały dom.

- Szkoda, że nie ma Freda i Georga, ale by mieli uciechę - dodał Seamus. Parvati zaśmiała się.

- Chociaż nie musisz się martwić, że będziesz miał nagle piórka!

Rudowłosa mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła na wspomnienie swoich braci. Bardzo jej brakowało ich psikusów i wybryków. Było tak fajnie, jak ktoś wszedł im w drogę.

Następnego dnia Weasleyówna przyczepiła się do osób, które także wybierały się do wioski.

Było zimno.

- Ginny! - krzyknęła Yvette, podbiegając do niej. Za nią falowała błękitna torebka. Chwyciła ją za rękę. - Chodź, chcę ci coś pokazać!

Virginia nie zdążyła nawet zaprotestować.

- Yvette! Gdzie my idziemy? Zgubimy się!

Jej koleżanka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Powoli. Zrobimy cię na takie bóstwo, że cię rodzona matka nie pozna!

Gryfonka westchnęła i postanowiła się lepiej nie pytać, w jaki sposób Yvette ma zamiar tego dokonać.

Po dziesięciu minutach dotarły do domu z czarnych cegiełek, ogrodzonego srebrną siatka. Z okna rozbrzmiewała muzyka.

- Jesteśmy! - powiadomiła ją Francuzka. - No, nie czaj się!

Kilka razy zapukała w drzwi. Otworzyły się, a przed nimi stanęła dwudziestolatka (Virginia więcej jej nie dawała) w jasnozielonej sukience, a jej jasne włosy związane były w warkocz.

- Yvette! Ale niespodzianka! - zawołała kobieta, mocno ją przytulając.

- Ciotko Felicity! Udusisz mnie!

- Wybacz - kobieta uśmiechnęła się.- O, przyszłaś z koleżanką!

- No pewnie! Nazywa się Ginny Weasley, jest z Hogwartu.

- Ginny Weasley?- spytała zszokowana Felicity.- Ta sama Ginny Weasley, która wygrała rolę Gladys Winnifred?

- A co! - odrzekła dumnie Yvette. - We własnej osobie!

- Ale... - ciotka przyjrzała się jej uważnie. - Dziecko, ty nie wyglądasz...

- No i właśnie, ciotko! - przerwała jej siostrzenica/bratanica (niepotrzebne skreślić). - Dlatego tu jesteśmy!

- Ojej! - krzyknęła nagle tamta.- Wejdźcie, wejdźcie, bo potem będę was musiała odmrażać! Mam gościa, ale chyba obydwie ja znacie! - mrugnęła do dziewczyn.

- Lesley! - zawołały zaskoczone.

- Virginia? Yvette? - zapytała Lesley, również zdumiona.- A co wy tu robicie?

- Wiedziałam, że sie znacie! - odparła Felicity. - Yvette jest córką mojej przyrodniej siostry, czyli moją siostrzenicą. - wyjaśniała.

Koleżanka skinęła głową.

- Dziś jest wycieczka do Hogsmeade, co?

Virginia kiwnęła głową.

- Co ty tu robisz?

Przyszła bratowa uśmiechnęła się.

- Hehe. Byłam z Felicity w szkole.

Weasleyówna uniosła brew.

- Jest pani mugolką?

Felicity potrzasnęła głową.

- Primo: nie pani. Secundo: jestem półmugolką. Yvette się ode mnie uczyła tańczyć.

Jej siostrzenica uśmiechnęła się szeroko i objęła ją.

- Uwielbiam moja ciotkę! Jest zawsze na topie, wie, jak się ubrać, umalować i te rzeczy.

- Ile pani... - Felicity spojrzała groźnie. - Ile masz lat? Nie przekroczyłaś na pewno trzydziestki.

Potrząsnęła ponownie głową.

- Pewnie, że nie, niedawno skończyłam dwadzieścia pięć lat!

- Ciotko - odezwała się Yvette. - Może ciotka odnowić Ginny? Wiem, że ciotka może!

Felicity uniosła brew.

- A to dlatego ciągnęłaś tu małą biedną Ginny!

- Błagam!

Właścicielka domu spojrzała na rudowłosą, trąc podbródek.

- No dobra, zobaczę, co się da zrobić.

- Super! - krzyknęła Francuzka.

- Ale najpierw prysznic, młoda damo. No, już!

- Prysznic? - spytała zdezorientowana Virginia, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, została wepchnięta do łazienki.

Po gorącej kąpieli, opatuloną w ciepły polarowy szlafrok, postawiono ją przed ogromnym, lustrem w błękitnej łazience.

- Teraz cię ubierzemy - powiedziała Felicity, machając różdżką. Wokół nich pojawiła się chyba wszystkie ciuchy, jakie tylko można sobie wymarzyć.

- Bez przesady! - krzyknęła Virginia. - Nie założę tego!

- Ginny! Tylko raz! - błagała ją Yvette.

Po rewii mody dwie wariatki zaatakowały ją zawartością wielkiej kosmetyczki. Puder, cień do powiek, różyk, błyszczyk, maskara i takie inne duperele.

A Lesley tylko się śmiała.

Virginia ciągle zamykała oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na tę swoją odnowę.

- Tada! - zakończyła sprawę Felicity. - Wyglądasz ślicznie! Jestem geniuszką!

- Ej, Virginia, spójrz w lustro! - spróbowała ja nakłonić Yvette.

- Dobra.

Powoli uniosła głowę, jakby się bojąc tego, co tam zobaczy.

I patrzyła w to lustro dobre dwie minuty, zanim wreszcie rzekła:

- Kto to jest?

- Ty, idiotko!

- O nie! - zaprotestowała, pochylając się do przodu.- To na pewno nie jestem ja!

Bo odbicie w lustrze miało ogromne brązowe oczy, długie rzęsy, na powiekach zielony cień. Twarz miała bez żadnej skazy, bez żadnego piega, usta miały kolor dojrzałego, czerwonego wina.

Dziewczyna w lustrze nosiła purpurowy top bez brzucha i marszczone, czarne, imitujące skórę spodnie ze srebrnym paskiem na biodrach. Na nogach miała purpurowe botki. Zwykle potargane i nieuczesane włosy spływały kaskadami po obu stronach głowy.

- Wyglądasz strasznie seksownie - zauważyła Lesley. - Felicity, jesteś genialna, rzeczywiście. To był dobry krok, żebyś została naszą charakteryzatorką!

- Komplement zaakceptowany - odrzekła.

- Ciotka bierze udział w musicalu? - zapytała Yvette. Virginia patrzyła na nie ciekawym wzrokiem.

- A jak myślisz, kochanie? - odpowiedziała, unosząc kciuki w górę. Jej siostrzenica pisnęła, zachwycona.

- I co o tym myślisz? - zapytała, wskazując Virginii lustro.

- No... Ona jest śliczna... - zaczęła, nadal wystraszona.

- Nie _ona_, tylko ty!

- Żeby. Jak mnie ktokolwiek tam rozpozna? - wskazała głową na miasto.

- Chcesz się założyć? - sprowokowała ją koleżanka.

- Po co?

Yvette uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

- Pójdziemy pod _Trzy miotły_ i zobaczymy, czy ktokolwiek cię rozpozna.

- Że co! Mowy nie ma! Będą się śmiali!

- Dziesięć galeonów za to, że powiedzą, że z ciebie niezła laska. - ciągnęła Francuzka.

- Okay! Nie ma sprawy! - uścisnęła jej dłoń.- Dziesięć galeonów, jest już moje, Yvette!

- Jeszcze zobaczymy! - blondynka w biegu złapała ich szaty i wyszły.

- Te, kićki, zaraz do was dołączymy! - zawołała przez okno Lesley.

- Żal tracić takich scen - zgodziła się Felicity, uśmiechając lakonicznie.

- Czyżbyś tchórzyła? - zapytała Yvette, kiedy Virginia zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do knajpy, wahając.

- Nie... Nie, wcale, nie... Nie... No, dobra, mam pietra jak nigdy! - wyjąkała, zakrywając się szatą.

- Oj, Ginny, przecież nie jesteś jakimś szkaradnym potworkiem! - Yvette uniosła oczy ku niebu,.

- Ala ja tam nikogo nie znam! - odparła koleżanka.

- Nie szkodzi. Ja na przykład znam Madame Rosmertę - i mówiąc, to pociągnęła ją za rękę do przodu..

- Ej! Nie o ten sposób "znania" mi chodzi! Wiesz, że...

Drzwi otworzył się i na ulicę wypadła smuga pomarańczowego światła. Usłyszały muzykę. Dziwne, żeby w Trzech Miotłach grali takie utwory, ale czego się nie robi, kiedy główną klientelą są młodzi?

W środku było dość spokojnie i romantycznie. Większość stolików zajmowały paczki albo pary. Po dwóch stronach lokalu siedzieli Ślizgoni (ściana) i Gryfoni (strona okien).

_O, ludu, czemu Rita Skeeter jest zawsze tam, gdzie być nie powinna? _

Dziennikarka już je zauważyła - właśnie machnęła ręką na swojego fotografa.

- Madame Rosmerto! - zawołała Yvette, wieszając szatę na kołku przy drzwiach. Zwróciła na siebie uwagę większość młodzieży.

- Och, Yvette! - właścicielka natychmiast wyszła ze schowka. - Co za niespodziewana wizyta!

- Płaszcz, kochana! - syknęła Yvette do Virginii.

- Nie, moja droga - odrzekła, jeszcze bardziej się owijając.

- Tak! - szepnęła koleżanka.- Madame Rosmerto! - objęła ją, całując po obu stronach kobiety powietrze.

- O, nowa koleżanka? Z Beauxbatons?

- Och, nie, nie. To moja koleżanka z Hogwartu, Ginger - przedstawiła Yvette. Teraz Virginia chociaż wiedziała, jak się nazywa. Zdjęła płaszcz, rozglądając się. Oj, wiele osób na nią patrzyło, a szczególnie chłopaków. Od razu pomyślała, że ten cały zakład jest do bani.

- Cudowna! - zauważyła Madame Rosmerta. - Wprost niesamowita.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję pani.

- Siadajcie, podam wam kremowe piwo. - właścicielka zniknęła w pomieszczeniu obok.

- Yvette, wiesz, że już jesteś martwa? - syknęła Virginia. Większość facetów patrzyła na nie, poszczególni nawet puszczali do nich oczka i gwizdali cicho.

W tym całym przyćmionym świetle trudno było powiedzieć, że Weasleyówna była ruda - jej włosy przybrały odcień kasztanu.

Yvette także się przebrała - włosy miała rozpuszczone. Ubrana była na czarno - czarna bluzeczka, czarna miniówa i czarne kowbojki.

- Ej, ej, niech ja najpierw odbiorę swoją nagrodę - uśmiechnęła się Francuzka, siadając na stołku przy barze. - Patrz, ci mniej inteligentni już się ślinią!

- A wiesz, czemu? Bo mnie ubrałyście jak prostytutkę! - zdenerwowała się.

- Proszę ciebie, ślicznotko - powiedział jakimś chłopak, podając im piwo. - Masz na imię Ginger, prawda?

- No - odrzekał prędko.

- Jesteś bardzo ładna.

- Dziękuję.

- A mnie to nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że jestem ładna, Dominicu! - zaprotestowała Yvette.

- Po co? Aniołom nie mówi się komplementów. Wiesz, to może być niebezpieczne. - odparł.

- To jest Dominic Carnes, siostrzeniec Madame Rosmerty. Robi świetne drinki, a po nocach pracuje w mugolskim barze - wyjaśniał "stara bywalczyni".

- Miło cię poznać - Virginia podała mu dłoń.

- Jak i ciebie - uścisnął ją.

- O nie, nawet o tym nie myśl, perwersie!- ostrzegła Yvette.

- O czym? Przecież jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem!

- Nie słuchaj go, Ginger, jest straszny, jeśli chodzi o niektóre sprawy.

- Yvette, Yvette! - zawołał Dominic.

Zignorowała go.

- I co myślisz, co? - zapytała swojej koleżanki.

Virginia uśmiechnęła się słodko, ale tylko ustami.

- Niewiele. Tylko nie wydaje ci się, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią?

- Jak nie patrzeć na taką laleczkę? - barman uśmiechnął się, pochylając do przodu. - Jesteś seksy!

Poczuła, że jest jej gorąco, a przynajmniej na twarzy.

_Dzięki Bogu, że tu tak ciemno! _

- Ej, Domin, podkręć! - zawołała nagle uśmiechnięta Yvette.

- Jak? - spojrzał na nią.

- Podkręć muzę. Pogimnastykujemy się z lekka! - krzyknęła. Dominic zaśmiał się, machając lekko różdżką. Za każdym machnięciem głośność muzyki zwiększała się.

- Kobieto, co ty robisz? - zapytała ostrożnie Virginia.

Bo Yvette wskoczyła na blat, zostawiając wyobraźni chłopaków siedzących nieopodal niewiele do życzenia.

- Tańczę, a cóżby innego! - odpowiedziała.- To klasztor czy pub? Pohałasujmy trochę!

- Dalej, laska! - krzyknął Hase, podnosząc kufel z piwem.

- Zarąbiście! - wrzasnął Terry Boot z Ravenclawu. - Ale odjazd!

Yvette powoli zgięła kolana, kołysząc się do taktu i pocałowała jakiegoś chłopaka z Durmstrangu. Dopiła jego piwo.

A w knajpie zrobiła raban.

Obróciła się do Virginii.

- Wchodź tu, Ginger!

- Chciałabyś!

- Tak, chciałabym! - kiwnęła na nią palcem.- Już cię tu widzę!

- Wejdź, Ginger! - ktoś krzyknął. Akurat do pubu weszły Felicity i Lesley, patrzące na nie wesoło. Wszyscy klaskali. Madame Rosmerta śmiała się tak mocno, ze z oczu płynęły jej łzy,.

- Oj, zabiję cię jak wrócimy! – syknęła Virginia do swojej "przyjaciółki".

- Ciekawe... - odrzekła, podając jej rękę.

- Pokaż im, Ginger! - wrzasnął Dominic, klepiąc ją po tyłku.

Virginia pisnęła i odskoczyła. Yvette musiała ją chwycić na nadgarstek i okręcić, żeby nie spadła.

_I jak tu myśleć logicznie... _

Uśmiechnęła się swoim najbardziej zmysłowym uśmiechem.

_Teraz to naprawdę się czuję jak dama w szkarłacie, nie ma co! _

- Ginger! Ginger! Ginger! Ginger! - krzyczała Yvette, klaszcząc razem z resztą.

Nie chcąc rozczarować "publiki" „Ginger" wyrzuciła ramiona w górę, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, po czym zjechała dłońmi wzdłuż ciała, wyginając się uwodzicielsko (i pokazując wszystkim co nieco za bluzką). Uśmiechnęła się do Yvette, która kiwnęła głową.

Obydwie zeskoczyły z kontuaru.

- Dalej, kociaki!

Yvette przeszła powoli wzdłuż stołów, uśmiechając się do wszystkich zawadiacko.

- Czadu, Ginger! - krzyknęły dziewczyny z Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu,

Kątem oka zauważyła Dracona, patrzącego na nią zagadkowo. Co tu dużo kryć, nawet Harry się na nią gapił jak osłupiały, a Ronowi szczęka zjechała w dół.

Deana i Seamusa lepiej nie opisywać - zachowywali się jak prawie cała reszta chłopaków, czyli gwizdali i klaskali.

Yvette doszła do kilku dziewczyn z Beauxbatons z Gabrielle na czele. Jednak blondynka umyślnie je zignorowała i pociągnęła stojącego blisko nich Adriana za krawat.

- A co ty robisz, Dawes! - krzyknęła rozgniewana Gabrielle, łapiąc ją za rękę.

- Na kilka minut wypożyczam twojego mana! Dziękuję.

Co było robić? Adrian wydawał się być chętnym.

- Ginger, patrz, jakiego mam grzańca! - krzyknęła.- Zgadzają się panie?

Cała żeńska populacja krzyknęła zgodne "tak".

- Gorący towar! - Virginia spojrzała na niego. Spojrzała mu w oczu. W te niebieskie oczy...

Zerwała z niego szatę.

- No, Ginger, do roboty! - krzyknęła Yvette.

Adrian, uśmiechając się, chwycił Virginię za nadgarstki i zaczęli tańczyć. Virginii było gorąco, nagle powieki zaczęły jej ciążyć, podłoga się huśtała. Było... magicznie.

Adrian kilka razy zastukał obcasami o podłogę. Tańczyli.

Kiedy muzyka ucichła, Yvette i Virginia przestały się poruszać, kłaniając głęboko. Adrian także się ukłonił, uśmiechając lekko. Jego długie czarne włosy opadła mu luźno, krawat gdzieś upadł, a koszulę miał rozpiętą.

- Dziękujemy! - wrzeszczała Yvette. - Dziękujemy! - spojrzała na koleżankę. - A teraz aplauz dla naszej słodkiej Ginger! - wrzasnęła, klaszcząc głośno.

- Yeee! - krzyczała Lesley, ciągnąc za rękaw Charliego, który jakoś wpadł, żeby zobaczyć najlepszy numer Virginii.

- Panno Yvette Dawes! - ktoś nagle zapiszczał.

W drzwiach stały Profesor Peridot i McGonagall oraz profesor Moyet.

- Tak, pani profesor? - odparła niewinnie Yvette, mrugając zaskoczona.

- Dawes, sugeruję, żebyś bardziej szanowała siebie i innych! - odpowiedział Moyet szorstko.- Jeśli otrzymałaś taką rolę, to nie oznacza wcale, że masz to przekładać na życie codzienne.

- Ale co ja zrobiłam? - zapytała cicho. Virginia próbowała nie westchnąć głośno. Adrian wycofywał się chyłkiem do tyłu.

- Proponuje panią nauczyć czegoś, Dawes - odrzekł Moyet.

- A ja mówiłam, że będą kłopoty - syknęła do niej prawie niesłyszalnie Virginia, tamując śmiech.

- Aha - odpowiedziała.- Jak jesteś taka mądra, to też to odkręcaj, panno i Ginny Weasley /i ! - nagle zakryła usta dłonią, spoglądając na nią przepraszająco.

Szczęki wszystkich poleciały w dół.

- Panno Weasley! - McGonagall spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na dziewczynę, która miała opinię najspokojniejszej, najprostszej i najbardziej wychowanej dziewczyny w Hogwarcie. - Co pani tu robi, w stroju nadającym się na plażę nudystów!

Virginia nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Rzuciła się na Yvette, a raczej do szyi Yvette.

- Obiecywałam, że cię zabiję, więc proszę bardzo!

- Życie jest okrutne, kochana! - zaśmiała się jej koleżanka.

- Panno Weasley! - przypomniała o sobie McGonagall.

- A... A... - Virginia spojrzała na swoją wychowawczynię.- Eeee... Komuś piwa?

Koniec rozdziału XVII


	19. Rozdział XVIII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XVIII

Słyszeć głosy jest źle... Dla wszystkich…

- A więc będziemy się bawić, Ginny?

Znów spotykamy Kogoś. Tym razem Ktoś także przyszedł do Gryfonek z piątego roku. A raczej się wkradł.

Postać odsunęła kotary łóżka. Grzywka zasłaniała mu oczy, tak, że nie było mu widać połowy twarzy. Nie można było dostrzec prawdziwego koloru jego włosów - mógł być zarówno dobrze brunetem, jak i blondynem.

A to wszystko przez światło księżyca, wkradające się tajemniczo przez okno.

- Jeśli pragniesz się bawić, Ginny, przystaję na to.

Dziewczyna spała. Kiedy chłopak pochylił się nad nią, jej oddech przyspieszył. Nasz Ktoś musnął ustami jej policzek. Jego palec, gładzący ją po twarzy, zsunął się w dół, aż uchwycił opal na czarnej wstążce

- Nie zawiodę cię, najdroższa...

Opal odbił światło księżyca.

W kolorze krwistoczerwonym...

- Wejść.

Virginia otworzyła dębowe drzwi - wejście do _Dialogowa_ _(The Dialogue Den_). W środku było ciepło i przyjemnie. Przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień stały dwie sofy i mnóstwo puf. Za nimi stał duży, okrągły stół, wokół którego ustawione były krzesła.

Ze stołu zabrała jeden scenariusz.

- Ginny! Co tak wcześnie? - zawołała Lesley, odgarniając sobie z twarzy kosmyk swoich złotych włosów.

- Nie mam ostatniej lekcji, to przyszłam tutaj. I tak zaraz zadzwoni dzwonek.

- Jak tam wrażenia McGonagall po wczorajszej przebierance?

Rudowłosa uniosła oczy w górę.

- Daj spokój. Chciała mnie ukarać szlabanem, ale odpowiedziałam grzecznie, że jeśli mi go da, to mam wolne dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Cóż, nawet noce mam zajęte! Zagroziła, że odbierze mi rolę.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.

- Trzeba odpowiadać za swoje uczynki, Ginger.

- Przestań. - odrzekła, siadając na sofie.

W tym tygodniu, w tym dniu, za chwilę, mieli zacząć próbę tekstową wraz z Lawrencem i Lesley.

Virginia dopiero teraz pierwszy raz przeglądała scenariusz. Prawdę mówiąc, nikt go wcześniej nie miał. Była ciekawa, dlaczego ich nie rozdali na początku.

Próby taneczne odbywały się w studiu, a tekstowe w tej oto komnacie. Kierownictwo nie chciało robić zamieszania.

- Co z choreografią? - spytała Weasleyówna.

- Pisze się. Powinnam skończyć... chyba w marcu. - oznajmiła, szukając czegoś wokoło.

- Hmm... Tak szybko? - Virginia chwyciła się z wrażenia za czoło.

- Prawdę mówiąc to mam czas do końca lutego, ale nie wiem, czy się zdążę wyrobić. - uśmiechnęła się.

Gryfonka odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Jezu Chryste! - rozległ się głos. Do komnaty, trzaskając drzwiami, wkroczyła Yvette, trzymająca w ręku mokrą książkę.

- Co się stało? - zapytała Virginia, unosząc głowę.

- Ten głupi Irytek! Jak wy możecie tu z nim żyć! - poskarżyła się Francuzka. - Rzucił mi w twarz balon z wodą i obsikał pistoletem! - przeszła zdenerwowana przez pokój i usiadła obok koleżanki,

A koleżanka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ja chyba nie miałam takich przygód z Irytkiem... Zazwyczaj go ignoruję, on mówi wtedy jakiś obraźliwy wierszyk i odpływa. Nic wielkiego.

- Wstrętny potwór - mruknęła Yvette.

- Idzie przywyknąć.

- Yo, panienki! - w drzwiach stanął Seamus, a za nim Lavender i Parvati.

- Seamus, tu się puka - upomniała go Lesley.

- Zapukam następnym razem - odrzekł, siadając na sofie i sadzając sobie na kolanach Lavender.

- Co za nierząd a sromota! - krzyknęła Yvette, zakrywając sobie oczy. - Ja, niewinne dziewczę, nie mogę znosić takiej obrzydliwości!

- Ty? Niewinne dziewczę? To kto całował wczoraj przed wszystkimi jakiegoś chłopaka, co? A _Trzy Miotły_ to co? Zakon może?

Yvette wydymała wargi i spojrzała na Virginię.

- Hej, zakonnica numer dwa, pomóż mi!

Tamta uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

- Zauważyłeś, Seamusie, że kiedy mówisz o uczuciach bardzo publicznie, Lavender się czerwieni? Czyżby to coś oznaczało?

- To może oznaczać więcej, niż myślisz, Ginny - odpowiedział.

Lavender stałą się jeszcze bardziej pomidorowa, co było chyba prawie niemożliwe.

- Seamus, jesteś straszny! - zawołała Parvati.

- Ginny! - zapiszczał ktoś.

- Myra?- Virginia uniosła brwi. Dziewczynka podbiegła do niej.

- Gdzie jest Draco? Ja chcę do Dracona! - krzyknęła.- Nie widziałam go tak bardzo _długo_!

- On jest teraz wielką gwiazdą, Myraś.

Virginia spojrzała na Yvette, lekko się uśmiechając.

Myra usiadła na podłodze, nadąsana.

- O, o, o, co ja tu widzę, nasze dwie nowe panny spod lampy - powiedział ktoś, śmiejąc się irytująco.

- O, o, o, Gabrielle, czyżbyś pragnęła do nas dołączyć? - odrzekła Yvette. - Przyszłaś ze swoim kochanym chłopakiem? Jak się pan miewa, panie Bradley?

Virginia traciła ją łokciem w żebra.

- Zamknij się, Dawes - oznajmiła potomkini wilii, siadając na fotelu. Adrian usiadł obok, nic nie mówiąc i patrząc tylko na Virginię, która w ogóle nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

Po kilku minutach zjawili się wszyscy, wraz z Pansy.

No, prawie wszyscy.

- Pansy, widziałaś Dracona? - zapytała Lesley, marszcząc czoło.- Cóż, Lawrence'a też nie ma.

Ślizgonka potrzasnęła głową.

- Miał dwa okienka. Nie widzieliśmy go od transmutacji.

- Hmmm... Zaczekamy jeszcze chwilę...

- Czy Hogwartczycy zawsze muszą się spóźniać? - mruknęła Gabrielle.

- VIRGINIO WEASLEY! - na dźwięk głosy wszyscy podskoczyli. Do komnaty, trzaskając drzwiami, wpadł Draco. Przeszukał swoimi szarymi oczami pokój, aż jego wzrok utkwił na rudowłosej, która siedziała na tapczanie z wyciągniętymi nogami.

Podszedł do niej, ignorując "Ała", kiedy wszedł jakiejś dziewczynie na rękę.

Wyjął z szaty jakiś świstek i rzucił nim jej w twarz.

- No co? - spytała, chwytając.

- Spójrz na to! - rozkazał.

- Eliksir przekształcający człowieka w zwierzę. O co ci chodzi? - zapytała ponownie, marszcząc brwi.

- Panno Weasley, czy może pani łaskawie spojrzeć na składniki, które pani uprzejmie tu wpisała?- poprosił, zaciskając zęby.

- Nie widzę żadnego błędu! - odrzekła, nalegając. - W czym _masz_ problem?

Wyciągnął różdżkę, wskazując nią ostatni rządek liter.

- Czytaj!

- Zmielony... a właściwie czemu mam cię słuchać, co? - zaprotestowała, ale umilkła, kiedy spojrzał na nią groźnie. - Zmielony róg jednorożca. No i co?

- No i co?...NO I CO! - wrzasnął. Znowu wszyscy podskoczyli. - Pytasz się_ mnie:_ "no i _co_" ! Zaraz _ty_ mi powiesz, _co_ !

- Zrobił się eliksir odradzający? - odrzekła, słodko się uśmiechając. - Odrodzone bakterie cię zżarły?

- ELIKSIR ODRADZAJACY! - zrobił minę, jakby miał nastąpić koniec świata. - Gdzie ty masz mózg, Weasley? Tu powinien być DWUROŻEC, a nie _jednorożec_.

Spojrzała na niego groźnie.

- Wyimaginuj sobie, ze mózg jeszcze posiadam! Dwie nocy robiłam tę formułę! Wypożyczyłam trzy książki z zakazanego działu!

Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- _Oczywiście_. Ktoś _przypadkowo _zapominał o _czymś_ i nieomal mnie _zabiło!_

- Cóż - założyła rękę na rękę.- Gdyby _ktoś_ nie byłby tak zarozumiały i nie _puszył _się tym, że zwyciężył przesłuchanie, to może ten drugi _ktoś_ robiłyby wszystko tak, jak _trzeba_, a nie tylko znosił wrzaski i krytyki ktosia numer _jeden_.

- Ty...

- Możesz mnie tu pocałować - wskazała na swój nos.

- Idiotka - syknął, uderzając ją w głowę scenariuszem. Usiadł na podłodze.

- Jełop - nie pozostając mu dłużną, kopnęła go w biodro.

- Cholerna smar-...

- Lawrence, nareszcie! - zawołała Lesley z ulgą. Nie miała pomysłu, jak uciszyć awanturników.

- To był dobry wybór, żebyście grali te role! Jesteście doskonali! - pogratulował im reżyser, kładąc na stole aktówkę.

- Co?- zapytali jednocześnie. Myra zachichotała i usiadła obok kuzyna.

- Kłócicie się, grozicie sobie, wyzywacie, nawet bijecie! Tego właśnie mi brakowało między Chesterem a Gladys.

- Weasleyówną i mną? Bez przesady! – zaprotestował Draco, widząc, jak Virginia unosi nogę po raz drugi.

Tym razem dostał w plecy.

- Malfoyem i mną? Bez przasadyzmu! - zakpiła. Spojrzał na nią morderczo.

- Koniec rundy pierwszej - rozdzielił ich Seamus.- Nie chcę donosić do Rona.

Pozostali uczniowie patrzyli na nich zaintrygowani.

- Spróbowałbyś - powiedział Draco, zakładając rękę na rękę. Gryfon spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

Kilka metrów dalej Pansy patrzyła na Virginię w taki sposób, że rudowłosa leżałaby już martwa. Gdyby, oczywiście, wzrok zabijał.

- Dobra, ludziska, zaczynamy - przerwał Lawrence, wchodząc w środek grupy.

- Co będziemy robili?- zaciekawiła się Parvati. - Nie powinniśmy ćwiczyć w studiu?

Lesley uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie nudzi wam się tam? Zdecydowaliśmy, żeby odłączyć taniec od ikrasomówstwa/i, bo w dialogach bierze udział o wiele mniej osób. No i czas się wam poznać lepiej.

To była prawda. W komnacie było coś około dwudziestu osób. Większości Virginia w ogóle nie znała.

Lawrence kiwnął głową.

- Mamy polepszać stosunki między mugolami a czarodziejami, czy nie mamy? Ale zanim zaczniemy czytać, może przedstawicie się? Zacznij, Yvette!

- Ja?- dziewczyna wskazała na siebie. - Yvette Dawes, szesnaście lat. Pół Francuzka, pół Amerykanka. Beauxbatons. Kocham taniec, ciuchy i dobrą zabawę! - oznajmiła radośnie. - Gram Wallis Murray.

- Vi-... - zawahała się. - Ginny Weasley. Hogwart, Gryffindor. Lat piętnaście, piąty rok. Gladys Winnifred.

- Myra Kirkemburgh. Hogwart, jedenaście lat. Kuzynka Dracona! - chwyciła go mocno za ramię. - Pierwszoroczna. Gram młodą Gladys.

- Draco Malfoy - powiedział stanowczym tonem. - Hogwart, Slytherin, mama szesnaście lat. Gram Chestera Dwighta.

- Una Cret, osiemnaście, Durmstrang - przedstawiła się dziewczyna z krótkimi, brązowymi włosami i błękitnymi oczami. - Rola Antoni Dwight starszej.

- Barlow D'Agular, osiemnaście lat. Durmstrang. Harriet Murray - powiedział chłopak z ciemnopiaszczystymi włosami. To był ten sam gościu, którego Yvette pocałowała pod Trzema Miotłami. Właśnie na nią patrzył, ale Francuzka była zajęta czym innym. Chyba go zapomniała.

- Ingemar Crowther, osiemnastka na karku, Durmstrang, gram Hobarta Goddarda - oznajmił ciemnowłosy i brązowooki chłopak, uśmiechając się przyjemnie.

- Beau Remond...

- Alain Juppe...

- I Edonard Balladur...

- Z...DURMSTRANGU! -krzyknęło trzech chłopców. Mieli włosy do ramion, związane w kitkę, a różnił ich kolor włosów - jeden był blondynem, drugi czarny, a trzeci szatynem.

- Trzynastoletni...

- Nicponiowaci...

- Aktorzy, grający Vichy'ego!

- Lichy'ego!

- I Richy'ego!

Wszyscy się zaśmiali - chłopcy, przedstawiając się, odstawili coś w rodzaju tańca hula.

- Cudowni! Wspaniali! - zawołał Lawrence.

- Parvati Patil, szesnaście, Hogwart. Sierra - powiedziała Parvati, parskając.

- Finnigan Seamus, Hogwart, szesnaście lat. Bennet Murray - Seamus uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- Lavender Brown, szesnaście, Hogwart. Gram Laurel - Lavender także się jeszcze śmiała.

- Adrian Bradley, Hogwart, szósta klasa. Gryffindor - powiedział cicho, a jego usta ozdobił delikatny uśmiech. - Rola Glenna Goddarda.

- Gabrielle Delacour. Częściowo wila, szesnaście lat, Beauxbatons. Leilah Murray - Gabrielle zmarszczyła brwi. Yvette uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie.

- Leonard Girodnis, osiemnaście lat, Beauxbatons. Gram Enocha Dwighta.

- Blanche Miterrand, siedemnaście, Beauxbatons. Rola Antoni Dwight młodszej - rzekła wysoka dziewczyna.

- Jacques Fernandez - przedstawił się chłopak z ciemnobrązowymi włosami i orzechowymi oczami.- Beauxbatons, mam czternaście lat i gram Andre'a.

- Beauxbatons, dwanaście, młody Chester Dwight to ja - odrzekł rezolutnie ciemnoblond chłopiec.- A nazywam się Pierre Rouban.

- Pansy Parkinson - powiedziała cicho Pansy.- Hogwart, szesnaście. Theriesa Goddard.

- W porządku! - zawołał na końcu Lawrence, wstając i przechodząc wzdłuż nich. Wszyscy ciekawie rozwinęli teksty. - Chciałbym wam dokładnie opowiedzieć akcję, relacje pomiędzy bohaterami i cechy charakteryzujące każdego z nich.

- Jak dobrze wiecie, miejsce dzieje się w klubie nocnym, nazywającym się _Droga Donikąd_ (_Lectract Lane_), gdzie wszystko jest możliwe. Mamy koniec dwudziestego wieku. W klubie jest mroczno, gorąco i panuje dziwna atmosfera, jak to dwadzieścia nightclubie. Rozdaliśmy dwadzieścia najważniejszych ról, ale tak naprawdę potrzebujemy jeszcze ponad czterdziestu tancerzy, albo i więcej - zależy od potrzeb. No, jak wiecie, damy do towarzystwa tak naprawdę są prostytutkami, a Gladys Winnifred jest najbardziej popularna, jak na rolę główną przystało.

- Dziewczyna ma lat siedemnaście i jest najdroższa w _Drodze Donikąd_. Jest nieokiełznana, dzika, uwodzicielska, wręcz niezwykła. I bez grosza przy duszy. Jak miała dziesięć lat, sprzedano ją tu. Ma biegunowy charakter, raz jest drapieżną dziewczyną z burdelu, a raz spokojną, opanowaną, nieśmiałą i cichą osóbką - gdy przebywa z przyjaciółmi - Wallis, Leilah i Harriet Murray.

- Wallis i Leilah są siostrami, a Harriet to ich straszy brat, straszy od nich i trzy i pół roku. Ma lat dwadzieścia. Wallis została adoptowana, kiedy miała dziesięć lat. Ich ojcem jest Bennet Murray...

- Co? Mam być ojcem tych starych koni? Mam dopiero szesnaście! - zawołał Seamus, patrząc na Jacquesa.

- Masz też niski głos i jesteś wysoki - wyjaśniła Lesley.- A o wygląd się nie martw, możemy cię postarzeć magią.

Seamus mruknął coś pod nosem i znów spojrzał w scenariusz.

- Chester Dwight jest najbliższym przyjacielem Gladys Winnifred, odkąd skończyła dziesięć lat. Mała Gladys najpierw tylko latała jako dzieciak po lokalu i pomagała. Kiedy skończyła piętnaście lat, zaczęła "pracować". Chester miał matkę, Antonię, która zmarła, kiedy skończył siedemnaście lat, dwa lata przed akcja główną. Na łożu śmierci poprosiła go, aby spełnił jej marzenie, aby razem z Gladys wziął udział w Międzynarodowym Konkursie Tańca i Muzyki Ameryki Łacińskiej.

- Kiedy dzieje się akcja, napotykamy Glenna. Glenn jest synem bogatego łożyciela, sponsora _Drogi Donikąd._ Sponsor nazywa się Hobart Goddard. No wiec Glenn, zaciągnięty kiedyś do klubu przez swojego służącego Andre, spotyka Gladys. Spędza z nią noc. Wie o Chesterze, więc grozi Enochowi Dwightowi, że zamknie lokal. W tym samym czasie jego siostra, Theriesa Goddard, uwodzi Harrieta Murraya.

- Problematyka jest taka: jeśli Gladys wyjdzie za Glenna i już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Chestera, _Droga Donikąd_ będzie stała, jak stoi. W tym samym czasie Chester i Gladys przedostają się przez eliminacje i wchodzą do finału Międzynarodowego Konkursu...

Lawrence tłumaczył, a uczniowie przerzucali tylko kartkę za kartką...

- O MÓJ BOŻE! - krzyknęła nagle Lavender.

- Co?- zapytał wystraszony Seamus.

- Ginny musi... z Malfoyem... Z Adrianem zresztą też... oni muszą... - wyjąkała Parvati.

- No? - Una pochyliła się bliżej, spoglądając jej w oczy. Po chwili wiedziała już, o co chodzi.

- Ona musi się z nimi pocałować - zakończyła z uśmiechem sprawę Yvette.

- Chyba żartujesz, Seamusie - powiedziała Hermiona, rzucając mu wystraszone spojrzenie. Harry'ego i Deana ogłupiło - nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć.

- Nie, no patrz, tu jest napisane - Parvati otworzyła na którejś stronie i wetknęła Hermionie pod nos.

- O, Merlinie... - dziewczyna westchnęła. - Oni chyba nie żartują. Liczą, że nasi będą się zachowywali jak profesjonaliści.

- Ginny nie będzie się całowała z Malfoyem!- ryknął nagle Ron.

- A ty gdzie lecisz? - spytał powoli Harry.

- Znaleźć moją tak zwaną siostrę - odwarknął, wchodząc po schodkach.

- Ron, nie możesz iść do dormitorium dziewczyn! - zaprotestowała Lavender.

- Jak jej przemówię do słuchu, to rzuci tę rolę bez namysłu! - krzyknął.

- Ron, przestań! - Seamus starał się go powstrzymać.

- Puść mnie!

- Yello, młodzieży - pozdrowił ich Charlie, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego. Spojrzał na bijących się Rona i Seamusa. - Ou... Trening zapasów?

- Charlie... - sapnął Ron. - Wiesz co Ginny musi robić w tym głupim przedstawieniu?

- Co? - spytał, zaciekawiony.- Chodzi o te miłosne sceny z Adrianem i Malfoyem?

- Tak, o to! - warknął. - Co ono sobie myślą, co? Ginny ma piętnaście lat! A Malfoy? Ja tego nie przeżyję!

- Hej, hej! Nie do mnie na skargę! Nie ja pisałem scenariusz! - zaprotestował jego brat. - I o to tyle hałasu?

- Tak, Ron nie życzy sobie, aby Ginny pocałowała Malfoya przed całą mugolsko-czarodziejską społecznością. - odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- A co z Adrianem? - zapytał, unosząc brwi.

- Adrian jest o wiele lepszy od Malfoya, znaczy, przynajmniej nie jest Ślizgonem i kompletnym sukinsynem! - wytłumaczył Ron.

- Jezu, ale masz problemy. To Ginny powinna się skarżyć, nie ty. A jej jak na razie nie słyszałem. - zauważył Charlie, siadając na kanapie.

- Charlie Weasleyu, czy ty jesteś jej bratem, czy nie? - zapytał Ron, wyrywając się Seamusowi i Harry'emu, którzy go trzymali za ramiona, bo gotów był pobić własnego brata. - Jesteś? A co mnie to, tak w ogóle... Ważne, że ja jestem, i albo nie pozwolę jej grać w tej produkcji, albo zmienicie scenariusz!

- A czemu ktoś ma cię w ogóle słuchać? - spytał ktoś z innej strony komnaty.

W kącie stał Adrian, patrząc ciekawie na Rona.

Nagle atmosfera się zagęściła. Spojrzenie Adriana były nieczytelne.

- Powinna mnie słuchać wyłącznie moja młodsza siostra - odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał ponownie Adrian. - Zgoda, jesteś jej bratem. Ale to ona decyduje w swoim życiu, nie ty. Jeśli chce to robić, niech to robi. Nikt nie powinien jej nigdy rozkazywać. Jest kobietą. Obojętnie, czy jest twoją siostrą czy nie. Ona jest sobą.

- Czemu mi mówisz takie rzeczy, co? - Ron spojrzał na niego ogłuszony cała przemową. W pokoju wspólnym panowała cisza.

Adrian zazwyczaj był obojętny na innych, ale w przyjemny, nie przeszkadzający nikomu sposób - nikt mu nie wadził i on nikomu także nie. Zazwyczaj chował swoje uczucia, wydawało się wręcz, że mówi jedno, ale myśli co innego.

A teraz...

Tę jakże gęstą atmosferę przeciął jakiś krzyk z korytarza.

- Panno Weasley! - odezwał się mglisty głos, jakby ducha.- Nic jej nie jest, panie Malfoy?

- Co robicie, co, Draco? Próbę pocałunku?

- Powiedziałam przepraszam - Virginia poddała się w końcu, wyrzucając ręce w górę.

- Przepraszam to za mało - rzucił Draco, patrząc na nią wyniośle.

Uniosła oczy w górę.

Zbliżał się obiad. Po próbie, a także pewnej burdzie pewnej wyzwisk, Draco zaciągnął swoją kolaborantkę do skrzydła szpitalnego, chcąc się zemścić.

Teraz demonstracyjnie siedział za nią, obżerając się czekoladowymi żabami, podczas gdy ona pisała niezwykle trudny skład eliksiru.

- To jest koszmarne! Sam wiesz, że możesz mi zrobić dużo więcej odrażających rzeczy, ale tylko nie to, błagam! - zaprotestowała, uderzając głową w stół i łamiąc przy tym kolejne pióro.

- Taa...Ale w skład nich na pewno nie wchodzi zabójstwo odrodzonymi bakteriami! - odrzekł z pełnymi ustami.

Zacisnęła ręce w pieści.

- Bo uwierzę.

- Bo uwierzysz - powtórzył, wzruszając ramionami. - Nieważne. Płacisz za swoją bezmyślność, Virginio. Nie zamierzam umierać w najbliższej przyszłości. A już na pewno nie dzięki tobie.

Nie odpowiedziała, zwracając uwagę na księgę przed sobą.

To był naprawdę trudny wykrywający eliksir, przy którym trzeba się było niemało namęczyć z księgami o Czarnej Magii. Jakby udało jej się udało zrobić ten wywar, niszczyłby skutki przekleństw - a to już przecież coś!

Był tylko jeden problem - poszukiwania były okropne i nie przynosiły oczekiwanych efektów.

- Draco, nie rozumiem tego. To jest bez sensu - zmarszczyła brwi, pukając nowym pisadłem o blat stołu.

Draco spojrzał w niebo i wstał, otrzepując się. Spojrzał jej przez ramię, obejmując swoimi szarymi oczami tekst.

- Rzeczywiście dziwne... Nie można tego dodać samego, bo się zepsuje eliksir... Bezoar też nie pomoże, bo przecież zniweluje działanie... Poza tym Snape mówił, że mamy nie schrzanić... - usiadł na tym samym stołku., ramię w ramię z nią.

Przecież i tak połowa była wolna.

- No i co, Panie Inteligencik, co?- zapytała. Próbowała zignorować ciepło i napięcie, które między nimi powstało. Oczywiście, stołek był duże, ale... - Czy nie mógłbyś zejść, Malfoy, tam stoi krzesło - wskazała na siedzenie obok.

Wstał gwałtownie, patrząc na nią.

- Ja przynajmniej tu myślę, Ryjówko.

Wystawiała do niego język.

- I tak jesteś żałosnym durniem.

- Trochę ogłady, Virginio - odpowiedział z rezerwą, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

- A ty gdzie? - zapytała ostrym tonem, patrząc na niego.

Rzucił jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, sięgając szybko do kieszeni i rzucając w jej stronę jakiś świstek.

Rozwinęła go, zaciekawiona.

- Nowe książki z zakazanego działu - wyjaśnił. Także wstała i wyszła. Draco zamknął za nią drzwi.

- Snape dał mi to dziś rano.

- Ach, dziś rano? - zapytała, patrząc na niego wściekle. - To czemu mi tego nie dałeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Wyleciało mi z głowy.

- Baran. - mruknęła, kiedy schodzili na dół schodami.

Szła za nim, ale postacie z obrazów i tak zaczęły szemrać między sobą.

Nareszcie weszli do biblioteki. Pani Pince kucała, szukając czegoś na półce. Gdzieś pod oknem siedziało kilkoro uczniów, a raczej pakowało się już do wyjścia.

- Pani Pince - zawołał Draco, podchodząc do biurka. Uniosła głowę, a okulary zjechały jej z nosa.

- A państwo co tu robią? Zaraz muszę iść do profesora Dumbledore'a - odrzekła.

- My tylko potrzebujemy tej książki, proszę pani - wyjaśniła grzecznie Virginia, szturchając Dracona, który zrobił obojętna minę.

Pani Pince i Draco niezbyt się lubili i obydwoje to często okazywali.

Bibliotekarka spojrzała na pergamin, marszcząc nos.

- Nie mogę tego wypożyczyć. Profesor Dumbledore zakazał.

- A możemy tę książkę zabukować?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Draco.

- Tak. Na tę księgę muszą zostać nałożone zaklęcia zabezpieczające. Mają państwo pozwolenie, więc jednak myślę, że mogę ją wypożyczyć. Oczywiście, jak tylko zostanie oddana.

Draco ponownie uniósł oczy w górę, a jego towarzyszka kiwnęła głową, wchodząc mu na nogę i uśmiechając się, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Dziękujemy pani. Proszę nas powiadomić, kiedy możemy się zgłosić - odrzekła na pożegnanie.

- Proszę bardzo.

- Wyobraź sobie, że to bolało! - syknął, kiedy opuścili bibliotekę. - Mogłaś mi połamać nogę.

- To się pilnuj następnym razem - odmruknęła.

- Jutro mam mecz Quidditcha - ciągnął dalej.- Nie mogę być kontuzjowany.

- Będę ci łamała nogę tyle razy, ile tylko zechcę - odpowiedziała, rzucając mu podłe spojrzenie.

- Co to miało oznaczać, młoda damo?- zapytał.

Weszli na schody.

- To, co... - Virginia musiała się mocno chwycić poręczy, ponieważ schody ruszyły. Uniosła brwi w górę i poklepała drewno. - Grzeczne, właśnie o to chodziło - odwróciła się do Dracona, uśmiechając się słodko. - Musisz chyba poszukać innej drogi, bo te schody wybrały mnie i postanowiły właśnie mnie zawieźć do domu.

- Przymknij się - wymamrotał, schodząc w dół. - Wyobraź sobie, że nie życzę sobie przebywać blisko i twojego /i domu.

- To dobrze, ale idź, zanim Ron mnie...

Nie dokończyła. Zastygła w bezruchu.

Draco natychmiast do niej doskoczył.

- Virginio? - spytał, potrząsając nią.- Hej, obudzisz się?

- Witaj, Ginny! Czyżby randka z panem Malfoyem?- powitał ich Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, przechodząc przez ścianę.

Virginia nadal stała sztywno.

Coś przed sobą widziała, nie mogła określić jednak dokładnie, co. Było czarno, jak gdyby została wessana w przestrzeń kosmiczną. W uszach dzwoniły jej jakieś niezidentyfikowane głosy, ktoś się bał, ktoś krzyczał, ktoś płakał.

Nie umiała powiedzieć, kto.

_Jesteś moja..._

_Czy to..._

_Nie opuszczaj mnie..._

_NIE! NIE STRZELAJ!_

_Jesteś tylko moja... Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić byle komu..._

_Ale ja..._

- Virginia! - syknął jej do ucha Draco, ale znowu nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Upadła. Prosto w jego ramiona,.

- Panno Weasley! - zawołał Prawie Bezgłowy Nick.- Nic jej nie jest, panie Malfoy?

Bardzo ciężko oddychała. Jej brązowe oczy nadal były dalekie. Draco czuł, jak mocno bije jej serce, ponieważ trzymał ją za nadgarstek.

Była sztywna jak kłoda, a także jak kłoda zrobiła się ciężka.

Draco upadł z nią na stopnie.

- Virginio, wstawaj - powiedział, potrząsając nią lekko.

Znowu nic nie odrzekła.

Kątem oka zauważył jakiś błysk na jej szyi, ale kiedy chciał sprawdzić, co to, ktoś krzyknął:

- Co robicie, co, Draco? Próbę pocałunku? - to była Yvette. W międzyczasie schody przyjechały na górę.

Zza rogu wyszło kilkoro uczniów.

- Przymknij papę, Yvette.

Zmarszczył brwi i próbował podnieść Virginię. Zrezygnował z tego jednak i objął ją za biodra, unosząc w górę. Jakoś wstali, dziewczyna ciągle się o niego opierała.

- Virginio, obudź się! - rozkazał, już nawet nie pamiętając, że przy ludziach mówią do siebie po nazwisku. A ludzi zebrała się kupa.

Poklepał ją po policzku.

- Zabieraj łapy z mojej siostry, Malfoy!

Draco uniósł głowę. Przed nim stał Ron, zaciskając pieści. Harry i Hermiona byli w stanie szoku, patrzyli na niego z niewiara i nieufnością, jak i inni Gryfoni wychylający się zza dziury w portrecie.

Zza Potterem stał Adrian, patrząc na Malfoya swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Jego usta przypominały cieniutką kreseczkę.

- Nie będę powtarzał, Malfoy - sapnął Ron.- Zabieraj z niej swoje ręce!

- Właśnie to zrobiłeś - Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo, mocniej chwytając Virginię. Na jego twarz wstąpił nikczemny uśmieszek.

Dziewczyna powoli odzyskiwała przytomność. Uświadomiła sobie, że jej podbródek leży na ramieniu Dracona. Zrobiło jej się gorąco.

- Puść mnie, jełopie - syknęła mu do ucha.

- Co, jeśli nie?- pytanie było skierowane i do niej, i do jej brata.

- Draco!

- Zostaw ją, Malfoy - odezwał się nagle Adrian cichym głosem.

W Draco zaczęła wzrastać, nie wiedzieć czemu, furiatyczna złość.

Okręcił głowę do Gryfona, patrząc na niego pociemniałymi z gniewu szarymi oczami.

- Dlaczego mam cię słuchać?

Adrian nie odpowiedział, za to Ron, było widać, ledwo dusił pragnienie wyniesienia stąd swojej siostry i morderstwa Dracona.

- Jakie ploteczki o nas chodzą,_ Ginny_? - spytał słodko blondyn, patrząc na rudowłosą. Virginia spojrzała na niego przerażona. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco - Hmm... co ja tam słyszałem...Randkowaliśmy? Flirtowaliśmy? A może... - posłał Ronowi złośliwy uśmieszek.- Obściskiwaliśmy się?

- Jak śmiesz! - wrzasnął Weasley.

- Draco...

Tym razem także nie dokończyła, choć przyczyna była prostsza.

Poczuła na swoich ustach jego ciepłe wargi. Pocałował ją głęboko.

Wszyscy uczniowie, czy to Hogwartczycy, czy z Durmstrangu, czy to Gryfoni czy Puchoni, wszyscy, włącznie z Yvette i Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem zaniemówili.

Zaniemówili na dłuższa chwilę.

Koniec rozdziału XVIII


	20. Rozdział XIX

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XIX

Gdy uczucia są za silne...

Virginia jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była tak zakłopotana, sfrustrowana, wściekłą i rozczarowana w swoim życiu.

Była zakłopotana, ponieważ Draco całował ją przed wszystkimi Gryfonami, uczniami z innych szkół, jakimiś Hogwartczykami, duchami, obrazami, a nawet profesorem, mianowicie Flitwickiem, który widząc ich, o mało co nie spadł ze schodów.

Była sfrustrowana, bo nie umiała go odepchnąć, a fakt, ze jego usta były tak słodkie, miękkie i delikatne wcale sprawy nie ułatwiał. Już prędzej by go także pocałowała, niż odepchnęła.

Była wściekła, bo Draco, na dobrą sprawę, zabrał jej chwilę uświęconego, pierwszego pocałunku w życiu dziewczyny. I nie mówimy tu o całusach rodzinki i przyjaciół.

I ostatecznie, była rozczarowana, bo... bo całował Ginny Weasley, a nie Virginię...

- Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, _Ginny_ Weasley - uśmiechnął się drwiąco, ale była tak wstrząśnięta, że patrzyła mu tylko w rozbawione, szare oczy.

Jakaś przyziemna myśl podpowiedziała jej, że jego ręce ściskają ją coraz mocniej.

- ZABIJĘ CIĘ DRACONIE MALFOY! - to był Ron, wyciągający różdżkę.

Nadal jej nie puszczając, Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Weasleya. Już pewnie miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy wszyscy usłyszeli głos:

- Malfoy, profesor Dumbledore chce pana widzieć - powiedział Snape. Jego oczy utkwione były przedramieniu Malfoya. - Natychmiast.

Blondyn spojrzał na profesora, lecz nagle skierował głowę w stronę Adriana, który stał, patrząc na niego w zimnej nienawiści.

- Już idę.

Nie odzywając się więcej, Snape odwrócił się i zniknął za rogiem.

Draco położył Virginię na dywanie i także odszedł.

- Jestem bardzo tobą rozczarowany, młoda damo - wysapała Ron.- Ciekawe, co by powiedziała mama, kiedy dowiedziałaby się, że pocałowałaś Malfoya, i to w dodatku Dracona Malfoya, samego syna Lucjusza Malfoya!

Virginia spojrzała na swojego brata, po czym westchnęła i usiadła na kanapie.

Dracona nie było na obiedzie, a po posiłku Ron postanowił widocznie, razem z Harrym i Hermioną, dać nauczkę swojej siostrze. Zaprowadził ja do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie aktualnie nie było zbyt wiele osób.

- To wszystko, co mi chciałeś powiedzieć?

- To nie jest postawa, którą powinnaś przyjąć! - wrzasnął.

Wyrzuciła ręce w górę w geście poddania się.

- Ron, przestań, jesteś starszy ode mnie tylko rok! To, kogo ja całuję, to nie twój interes, tym bardziej kogo pocałuję po raz pierwszy!

- Ginny, pozwoliłaś się pocałować Draconowi Malfoyowi? - zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona.- Pierwszy raz w życiu?

- No to dobrze, to znaczy, że plotki był tylko plotkami - zauważył Harry, zamyślony. Tym sposobem otrzymał od Rona rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

- Na miłość Boską, to był Malfoy! Prawie cała szkoła widziała, jak się obściskujecie na korytarzu! Ginny, jesteś wyzuta ze wstydu! Nie będę zaskoczony, jak jutro znów będą latały plotki!

- Już ludzie o nich gadają, Ron - poinformował zielonooki.

- Ron, przecież to nic wielkiego - odezwała się skromnie Virginia.- W lipcu będę go musiała pocałować przed milionami ludzi. - wzruszyła ramionami.- To dla mnie tylko praktyka, która, mam nadzieje, już się nigdy nie powtórzy.

Spojrzał na nią nieufnie.

- Powtarzam, nie podoba mi się scenariusz.

- Wiesz, Ron, to rzeczywiście nie twoja sprawa - przerwała Hermiona.

- Moja, bo gra tam moja siostra - odpowiedział.

- Bez nerwów, od tego się nie zachodzi w ciążę, Ron - ucięła Virginia z uśmiechem.

W środku czuła pustkę.

- Z tobą wszystko jest możliwe - mruknął jej brat.

- Yo, Draco, jak tam nocka? - Montague uśmiechnął się drwiąco, wychylając głowę zza słupka od bramki do Quidditcha. Dzisiaj odbywał się trening - oczywiście Ślizgonów (żeby wszystko było jasne). Wszyscy się zebrali oprócz Dracona, który właśnie przyleciał pędem z próby.

- Po co ci to wiedzieć? - warknął, mocując się z ochraniaczami i jednocześnie trzymając swoją miotłę, Nimbusa Dwa Tysiące Jeden.

- Bo wyglądasz jak, nie przymierzając, upiór - pociągnął temat Hase.- Z czego lecisz taki zziajany?

- Z próby - mruknął. Wiedział jak wyglądał i też się wcale z tego nie cieszył. Przerabiali scenę z piciem wina - dziś je przywieziono z Trzech Mioteł, a ich instruktorem był Dimitri Carines, ekspert w tej sztuce. Chester Dwight według scenariusza bardzo lubił alkohol i często popijał, więc co w tym dziwnego, że Draco był ululany, że ledwo się trzymał miotły? No, dobra, bez przesady, ale fazę miał.

Poza tym ciągle go męczyła wczorajsza rozmowa z Dumbledorem.

- Stworzenia Boże, musimy wymyślić jakąś taktykę. Przecież mecz z Krukonami już za tydzień! - obwieścił Pucey, siódmoklasista, który był ich kapitanem.

- A gdzie jest pani Pucey? - odezwała się Dolores Marshall, dziewczyna z krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami, jedna z pałkarzy drużyny. Od dawna było wiadomo, że jest zazdrosna o Faith Sherman, dziewczynę kapitana, która grała na stanowisku obrońcy.

- Ucisz się, Dolores - wymamrotał, patrząc na przebieralnie, z której niestety, nie wyskoczyła Faith w pełnej gotowości. Za to wyskoczyła z wrót zamku. Właśnie biegła na stadion, a jej włosy, związane w kitkę, powiewały na wietrze.

- Sorry, Adrian, była próba! - próbowała się wytłumaczyć, chwytając go za rękę.

- Twojemu mężusiowi się nic nie stało - dokuczył jej Hase, wsiadając na miotłę.

- Hase, zamknij japę, twoje uwagi są niesmaczne - Draco uniósł oczy w górę, zakładając rękawiczki.

Dolores uniosła brew.

- Czujesz się dotknięty tą uwagę, Draco?

Spojrzał na nią rozdrażniony.

- Drużyna! Do roboty! - Pucey znów dał o sobie znać. - W tym roku czekają nas jeszcze dwa mecze, w tym jeden z tydzień. Mam gdzieś, żywi czy martwi, macie się stawić w pełnej gotowość i macie wygrać! Zrozumiano! - ta uwaga była skierowana przede wszystkim do Dracona, który patrzył na niego najspokojniej na świecie.

- Wiecie, kto jest ich kapitanem? Cho Chang, szukająca! Ostatnio zmieniła miotłę na Nimbusa Dwa Tysiące i podobno obmyśliła niezłą strategię! Puchonów rozniosła w Puch!

Zgoda, może Pucey nie był najlepszym kapitanem, ale za to był niezłym ścigającym.

Draco wiedział, ze zaraz nawiąże do sromotnej przegranej z Gryfonami, w której on, Malfoy, się nie popisał. Mimo wszystko podobało mu się w zespole od zawsze. Jak na szukającego był nieźle zbudowany - nie najwyższy, szczupły, zwinny.

Lubił Quidditcha, ale nie był nim aż tak zafascynowany jak Potter.

- Draco, słuchasz, czy nie! – uświadomił sobie, ze Pucey coś do niego mówi.

- Pewnie rozmyśla o małej Weasleyównie - prychnął Hase.

- Zamknij się, bo nie ręczę za siebie - mruknął, unosząc głowę.

- Czyżbyś był zmieszany?- Bruce uśmiechnął się przekornie.- Ryjówka pewnie była napalona na więcej.

- Dosyć - przerwał kapitan.- Pytałem, czy masz jakieś pomysły.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, a po co?

- Patrzcie na niego! Przez taka postawę zawsze przegrywany! - powiedział Pucey.- Na miotły proszę! Będziemy ćwiczyć tak długo i tak intensywnie, aż nie będę pewien, że zwyciężymy Ravenclaw!

_- Draco, jesteś świadom, że Śmierciożercy cię szukają. _

_- Tak, panie profesorze. _

_- Wiesz także dlaczego. _

_- Raczej nie, nie wliczając faktu, że uciekłem od ojca._

_- Tak, to nie jest główny powód. Chodzi o to, że jesteś jedynym potomkiem Lucjusza Malfoya i powinieneś stanąć po jego stronie. Lord Voldemort rośnie w siłę, chce mieć tylu popleczników, ile tylko jest w stanie zgromadzić. Być może wojna rozpocznie się prędzej, niż myślimy. Musi przedtem jednak sprawdzić, kogo może być pewien. A ty, w takim razie, masz dwa wyjścia - albo umrzesz, albo się do nich przyłączysz._

_- Czy to jest wszystko, co chciał pan powiedzieć, profesorze? _

_- Nie, Draco. Mroczny Znak może nękać cię przez całe życie. Jeśli nie zostanie usunięty, będziesz groźbą dla szkoły. Chciałbym cię tylko strzec, że Hogwart nie jest tak bezpieczny, jak sądzisz, choć wszystkie środki ostrożności zostały podjęte. Wszyscy profesorowie o tobie wiedzą i, choć większość cię podejrzewa o działalność na rzecz ciemnej strony, są gotowi pomóc i chronić ciebie oraz Harry'ego. _

_- A co to ma wspólnego z Harrym Potterem?_

_- On także powinien się wystrzegać Śmierciożerców, którzy, według wiarygodnych źródeł, są zebrani we wschodniej Rosji. Przygotowują się do ataku na mugoli, zdrajców, oraz, oczywiście, Harry'ego. Nie wiemy kiedy, tylko tyle, ze nastąpi to już wkrótce. Ta szkoła jest bezpieczna dopóty, dopóki nie ma niej przecieków. O tym nie wie nikt oprócz ciebie, mnie i ciała pedagogicznego. Czy rozumiesz, Draco, że jest to naprawdę poważna sprawa i że musisz pozostać nierozpoznawalny dla uczniów?_

_- Tak, panie profesorze. _

_- Pamiętaj tylko, proszę, że jeśli nie usuniemy Mrocznego Znaku, w szkole może wybuchnąć zamieszanie. _

- Zamieszanie, które oczywiście spowoduję ja... - mruknął, otwierając oczy i pozwalając gorącej wodzie opryskiwać twarz. Słowa Dumbledore'a ciągle kołatały mu w głowie. To było bardzo niesprawiedliwe, z jednej strony on, Śmierciożerca, prawdopodobnie przyszły zdrajca Hogwartu, z drugiej Potter, osierocony bohater.

Jednak Śmierciożercy powinni pozabijać mugoli. Dla świętego spokoju.

- Jasna cholera - przeklął, bijąc ręką o mokrą ścianę prysznicu. Z gniewu zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Nienawidził być w takiej sytuacji, nienawidził być zależnym od innych i nie walczyć za swoja sprawę.

Krótko mówiąc lubił to jak psy dziada.

- Gdzie się tak spieszysz, Draco?- zapytał Hase, kiedy wyleciał z łazienki, wycierając swoje jasne włosy ręcznikiem (który od razu wrzucił do kosza z brudami). W pośpiechu włożył spodnie, naciągnął koszulkę i szatę, po czym opuścił dormitorium.

- Do Wspólnego - rzucił przed wyjściem. Nie był w nastroju, żeby w tej chwili z kimkolwiek rozmawiać i tak prawdę mówiąc, nie paliło mu się do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Wyszedł z domu, wchodząc po schodach i idąc korytarzem po lewo, mijając co chwilę grupki dziewczyn, które, widząc go, zaczynały chichotać.

_Pierdolone idiotki._

Z dziewczynami od razu skojarzyła mu się Virginia.

Ten pocałunek to po prostu był figielek, chciał tylko wkurzyć Weasleya i popatrzeć na reakcję Adriana Bradleya, nic więcej. Chyba mu się udało.

Nie mógł temu pomóc, ale było mu przyjemnie. Rzecz oczywista, że Virginia nie miała w tym względzie zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia. Jej usta były takie miękkie, trochę zimne, lecz bardzo delikatne, jak płatki róży. Nie było w nich nawet słodyczy, tylko niewinność, niewinność, która sprawiała, ze Draco czuł się trochę winny.

Ale tylko trochę.

_Mam nadzieję, ze ona nie bierze tego na poważnie._

Pchnął drzwi do komnaty w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Virginia siedziała przy stole, pisząc jakieś wypracowanie. Uniosła głowę, patrząc, kto wszedł. Zauważywszy, że to Draco, uniosła nos do góry, zacisnęła usta i pisała dalej.

Ewidentnie była zła.

- No co?

- Co: co?

Draco uniósł oczy w górę.

- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

- Ach tak? - zapytała ironicznie, unosząc brwi. - Umiem się też zachowywać jak noworodek.

- Przestań, Weasley – powiedział, siadając naprzeciw niej.- Sama wiesz, że to nic nie znaczyło, chciałem tylko wnerwić twojego brata.

- Coś mówiłeś? - wyglądała, jakby go ignorowała. - Czy ktoś tu mówił, że zostałam pocałowana? Nie przypominam sobie takiego wydarzenia.

- Virginio, dobrze się czujesz?

Zauważył, że jej źrenice jeszcze bardziej się zwęziły.

- Nie mnie całowałeś, tylko Ginny Weasley.

Niemal spadł z krzesła.

- Przepraszam, ale czy to nie to samo?

- Nie - odpowiedziała uparcie, pochylając głowę. - To dwie różne sprawy. Poza tym jesteś mi winien przeprosiny!

- Za co?- spytał, udając niewiniątko.

- To był mój pierwszy pocałunek!

- Przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że cię nie całowałem - powiedział, unosząc brwi.

- Wszystko jedno - mruknęła.- Co tu robisz? Słyszałam, że masz "niezwykle ważny" trening Quidditcha.

- Już się skończył - odparł lekko, rozsiadając się.

Po prawdziwe Virginia była strasznie wściekła na Dracona. Sama nie wiedziała, co się z nią działo, ale fakt też, ze była strasznie rozczarowana. Gdzieś tam w głębi duszy wiedziała, że był jej dobrze, czując jego usta na swoich, ale ta myśl ja przestraszyła, czego następstwem była furia.

Tak bardzo uwydatnił to "Ginny", przez co zrobiło jej się tak nieswojo, że miała wrażenie, że całował kogoś innego, co było strasznie śmieszne, ponieważ to była jedna i ta sama osoba.

Krótko westchnęła.

Nagle Draco wrócił do pionu, a w uszach słyszał bicie własnego serca.

- Weasleyówna, Hakuna matata, nie bierz tego tak do siebie – powiedział trochę nieswoim głosem. Nie chciał się z nią kłócić ani obrażać. To było mu najmniej potrzebne w tej chwili.

- Tylko... - przystanęła.- Tylko nigdy nie mów do mnie Ginny, nienawidzę tego imienia.

- Co?

- Nigdy nie nazywaj mnie Ginny - powtórzyła szeptem.

Spakowała się powoli i nic nie mówiąc, wyszła.

- Ginny, nic ci się nie stało?- zaciekawiła się Geraldine, wycierając swoje włosy czerwonym ręcznikiem.

Virginia uniosła głowę, patrząc na nią znad książki.

- Czemu?

Koleżanka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jesteś strasznie zestresowana. Są trzy wyjścia: chodzi o plotki, próby albo wypracowania.

- Ploty mam w nosie - odpowiedziała rudowłosa, wracając do czytania.

Musiała przyznać, że cały dobry nastrój diabli wzięli od chwili pocałunku.

Z Draconem nie rozmawiała już od prawie dwóch dni, głównie dlatego, że nie mieli ani eliksirów, ani prób.

Była niedziela rano, a Virginia, dla odmiany, siedziała w swoim dormitorium. Za dwie godziny miała iść na salę. Całe dwie godziny dla siebie!

- Ginny, jesteś niesamowita, mówiłam ci kiedyś? - skomentowała Evelyne. - Paskudnie niesamowita. Za dużo wrażeń jak dla mnie.

- Gdzie posiało Adelę? - Geraldine rozejrzała się dokoła.

- Ze swoim chłopakiem, a czego byś chciała? - Evelyne uniosła oczy w gorę.- Ej, Gera, skończyłaś swoje wypracowanie z transmutacji? McGonagall chce je na jutro.

- Hyym! - dziewczyna była znana z tego, że często zapominała o zadaniach domowych. Evelyne potrzasnęła głową z dezaprobatą. - Czemu mi nie przypomniałaś!

- Bo myślałam, że pamiętasz! - zaprotestowała.

- Jeszcze wierzysz w cuda? - zaśmiała się Virginia.

- Jesteś zajęta później? - spytała Geraldine, niezbyt się przejmując obowiązkami. - Słyszałam, że się skumplowałaś z ta Yvette?

- Na obydwa pytania: tak. Mam próbę. Nie patrz tak na mnie, dzisiaj tylko czytana! - odpowiedziała, pukając w okładkę mugolskiej książki „Ania na Uniwersytecie"

- Aha.

- To nie jest nasza siostra, powiedz, że to nie jest nasza siostra, Fred!

- Nie chcę cię martwić, George, ale ona rzeczywiście wygląda tak, jak ją opisała Rita Skeeter w _Czarownicy._ Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ja przypadkiem gdzieś siostry nie straciłem.

- Wiedziałeś, ze tak dobrze tańczy?

- Gdybym wiedział, to chyba nie był bym tak wstrząśnięty, prawda?

- No chyba.

- Yvette, uważaj!

- Tylko mnie nie zamocz!

- Idź się przebrać.

- Nie znowu, do cholery!

- Dzięki wielkie, Gabrielle - wtrąciła sucho Yvette, czując złość. Była cała różowa i klejąca od ponczu, który przed chwilą wyleciał w górę i wylądował jej wprost na głowie. Może wyglądało to śmiesznie, ale śmieszne nie było w ogóle.

- Wybacz, Dawes, spróbuję uważać - odrzekła z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, naprawiając wazę za pomocą zaklęcia. - Nawiasem, w różowym ci do twarzy. Przefarbuj sobie włosy.

- Doskonale, Ginny. Wy tez chłopaki - Dominic kiwnął głową do Adriana i Dracona, będąc cały czas pod wrażeniem. - Tylko, Adrian, rzucaj trochę wyżej, bo następnym razem nie złapiesz. A ty, Draco, próbuj być ostrożniejszy, bo się wywalisz z kieliszkami.

Virginia uniosła butelkę. Draco położył kieliszki, do których nalała wina, ciągle się uśmiechając.

_Następna sytuacja i następna minka._

Uklęknął, według scenariusza, przed drewnianą scenką.

Spojrzał na nią swoimi szarymi oczami. Widział jej ugięte kolana, rozkołysane biodra i roziskrzone, brązowe oczy.

Przed chwilą zrozumiał, że Virginia ma nie tylko swoje alter ego - posiada takich ego multum!

Spokojna, kiedy się uczy. Przyjazna, kiedy przebywa z Yvette. Uprzejma dla Harry'ego i pozostałych Gryfonów.

No i złośliwa i podła dla niego.

Owszem, ludzie się zmieniają, ale ona robiła to w zawrotnym tempie..

_To nie fair._

Ostatnio dużo myślał o tym, co się miedzy nimi dzieje. Czy byli współpartnerami, czy może prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi? - nie wiedział. Nigdy nie posiadał żadnego przyjaciela, Crabbe i Goyle byli raczej "drugim planem" niż przyjaciółmi.

_Jak Ron Weasley._

Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Zauważył też, że prawie nikt nie nazywa jej Virginią i dlatego czuł się miło uprzywilejowany.

_Dobra, może i to zdrobnienie nie jest najlepszą opcją, ale czemu ona go aż tak nienawidzi? I jeśli tego nienawidzi, to czemu pozwala tak na siebie mówić? _

- Ginny! - krzyknęły dwa identyczne głosy, kiedy zeszła w końcu ze sceny.

O mało co nie udusiły jej dwie pary ramion.

- Przestańcie! Ej, ej... Powietrza... Powietrza! - wydyszała, chwytając się na szyję.

- Kochana siostrzyczko, nie powinnaś dać nam buzi, przytulić, pogłaskać i powiedzieć, że jesteśmy najlepszymi braćmi na świecie? - zapytał Fred oficjalnym tonem, rozglądając się po suficie.

- Moja najdroższa siostro - kontynuował George. Zachichotała.- Czyż to nie przyjemność przebywać z nami? - po czym poczochrał ją po głowie.

- Fred, George, zabijecie mi żeńska rolę! - stwierdziła zimno Lesley.

George od razu do niej doskoczył, chwytając za dłoń i całując ją.

- To wielka przyjemność, spotkać tu także panią, panno Chestwood. Czy z przedstawieniem wszystko w porządku?

Fred, z drugiej strony, potrząsnął jej druga ręką.

- Kochana panno Chestwood, jak się pani miewa? Miło panią spotkać, jak tam praca?

Lesley zaśmiała się i zabrała ręce.

- Weźcie przestańcie.

- Lesley, kim jest tych dwóch, co?- zaciekawił się Spencer, unosząc brew.

Reszta, jakoś siakoś, zebrała się wokół duszy towarzystwa, jaka byli bliźniacy Weasley'owie.

- Fred i George Weasley, bracia Ginny - wyjaśniła.

Fred uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął ręką tym razem Spencera.

- Miło pana spotkać, dwóch największych urwisów, jakich Hogwart poznał, do usług. Ja jestem George Weasley.

- Witaj, George.

Virginia uniosła oczy ku górze.

- Ładny teatrzyk, Fred.

_O, i następna minka_ - zauważył w międzyczasie Draco. - _Jest poirytowana i zarazem szczęśliwa. Tak się zachowuje przy swoich braciach. _

- To nie jest Fred, ja jestem Fred - zaprotestował George, wskazując na siebie.

- Cicho, George - szepnęła Lesley.

- Kiedy to ja jestem George! - powiedział Fred.

- Na pewno - skomentowała sytuację Lavender.

- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał rzeczowo Seamus. - Mieliście otwierać sklep z magicznymi dowcipami.

- Zbankrutował - odrzekł George. - Mama nam nie pozwoliła, powiedziała, że jeszcze nie teraz. Nadal prowadzimy z nią zimną wojnę. Lesley pisała, że potrzebuje pomocników, więc przybywamy na ratunek pięknej instruktorce do walki z ekipą musicalu.

- Taa... wiecie, nie myślałem, że z tego będzie taka afera. Nawet Ministerstwo Magii się przejęło. - dodał Fred.

- Zostaniecie do końca! - zapytała Virginia, a w jej oczach zapaliły się wesoły iskierki. Fred kiwnął głową, na co reakcja była bardzo prosta - siostra rzuciła mu się na szyję, nieomal ją miażdżąc.

Tak bardzo się cieszyła.

- A ty jesteś pewnie Adrian Bradley, cześć - George zapoznał się z Adrianem, podając mu rękę. Czarnowłosy uścisnął ją.

- Miło was spotkać, Georgu Weasley.

- Patrzcie, patrzcie, co my tu mamy, Malfoy - Fred odwrócił się i spojrzał wrednie na Dracona, który wydawał się bujać w obłokach. - Słyszałem, ze niezłe cyrki wyprawiasz z moja siostrą... Ej, jest tam kto? - machnął mu ręką przed oczami.

_Boże, ile odkryć..._ - pomyślał, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych. _Nie chce, żebym ją nazywał Ginny, czyli to oznacza, że: albo jestem dla niej kimś specjalnym, albo uważa mnie z totalnego głupka i frajera, który nie ma prawa wołać ją "psedskolnym" zdrobnieniem. Ciekawe, co by powiedziała, gdyby się dowiedziała, że jestem Śmiercio-..._

- Hejka, Malfoy! Ale nie napalasz się na Ginny, no nie! - wrzasnął przed nim Fred.

_"Myślisz, że kim jesteś? Jesteś tylko Śmierciożercą. Nie masz prawa nawet myśleć o Ginny, nie masz prawa na nią patrzeć, ponieważ ona jest czysta, niewinna, a w tobie panuje zło i chaos. "_

_"Ty nie jesteś wcale inny"_

_"Jesteś Śmierciożercą i będziesz nim do końca życia, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Ginny jest kimś pięknym cudownym, jest jak niebo. Nie masz prawa rujnować jej duszy."_

_"A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, co ja mogę."_

_"Ponieważ ona cię nienawidzi."_

Rozległ się głuchy łoskot. To Draco padł na kolana, podtrzymując się podwyższenia na scenie. Dostał drgawek, a przynajmniej jego ręka. Niektóre dziewczyny krzyknęły.

_Psiakrew, co się znowu dzieje z tym znakiem! _

Starał się nie krzyczeć, w związku z czym chwycił swoje przedramię tak mocno, że nieomal złamał sobie rękę. Po jego twarzy spływały strużki potu.

Virginia stałą, jakby ją zmroziło.

- Co... co się dzieje?- mruknęła oszołomiona.

- Virginio... - szepnął Draco. Miał trudności z koncentracją.

Potrzasnęła szybko głową i przebiegłą przez salę, ignorując jakieś protesty.

- Tak?

- Virginio... pójdziesz do lochów, w biurze Snape'a w kredensie znajdziesz białe pudełko... Jak je otworzysz, zobaczysz buteleczką napełnioną czarnym eliksirem, zatkaną srebrnym korkiem... Przynieś mi ją... - wytłumaczył, co chwilę oddychając głęboko. Choć ochraniacz była na swoim miejscu, miał wrażenie, ze się ślizga i raz spadnie.

- Lochy, czarny eliksir... - wyjąkała i wyskoczyła ze sceny, kierując się ku drzwiom.- Zaraz wracam!

Wybiegła ze studia, ignorując zdumionych kolegów i koleżanki. Prawie sfrunęła po schodach na dół, po minucie znalazła się w lochach i otworzyła drzwi. W środku byli Harry, Ron i Dean, ścierający podłogę. Pewnie mieli szlaban.

- Ginny? Co ty tu robisz? - zainteresował się Harry, zaskoczony tym, że całą była zziajana i czerwona z wysiłku, a po jej twarzy spływały kropelki potu.

Virginia nawet na nich nie spojrzała, przebiegła tylko przez komnatę, aż dotarła do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Hej, Ginny, tam nie wolno...

Otworzyła kredens i wyjęła białe pudełko. W środku leżała mała buteleczka.

Zabrała ją i już pędziła z powrotem jak strzała.

W końcu dotarła do studia. Weszła, obejmując wszystkie twarze jednym spojrzeniem.

Jego nie było.

- Draco? - wydusiła z siebie, rozglądając się dokładnie, jakby trochę w panice.

- On... on poszedł do... - zaczęła Pansy, nic nie rozumiejąca.

- Poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego - odrzekła Lesley, patrząc na Virginię spuszczonym wzrokiem.

- Kurwa - mruknęła, wylatując z sali i kierując się do szpitala.

Kopnęła drzwi do pokoju roboczego.

Draco klęczał na podłodze, jego twarz byłą kredowobiała. Mocno trzymał się za rękę.

- Virginio, daj mi to - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Uklękła i chciała mu podać buteleczkę, ale...

Nagle przesunęła się za niego, obejmując w pasie i lekko odginając do tyłu.

- Co ty...?

Rudowłosa zignorowała jego wszelkie protesty. Chwyciła jego przedramię i zdarła ochraniacz. Zanim zobaczyła, co tak skrzętnie tam ukrywał, polała mu ramię czarna cieczą. Krzyknął, wyrywając się z bólu.

- Siedź spokojnie! - krzyknęła, okręcając jego rękę dokoła niego, trzymając ją coraz mocniej. - Siedź spokojnie...

Nagle zalała ja fala strachu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała Dracona Malfoya w tak złym stanie i właśnie tego tal się bała. Wystraszyło ją to bardziej, niż mogłaby przypuszczać...

- Virginio... - szepnął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając ją o jej ramię. Wiedział, że jeśli spojrzy w bok, zobaczy jej policzek.

Draco nie chciał się przyznać, ale było mu niewiarygodnie przyjemnie, leżeć tak, w jej ramionach.

Powoli jego serce biło coraz wolniej, aż w końcu doszło do zwykłego rytmu.

Było mu tak dobrze...

Zamknął oczy.

- Co się...? - szepnęła, ukrywając swoją twarz w jego szyi.- Co się stało...?

Draco był zbyt zmęczony, żeby odpowiedzieć.

Po prostu puścił ochraniacz na podłogę.

- Draco? - przyciągnął w ten sposób jej uwagę. Były tam jeszcze resztki tego dziwnego eliksiru.

W końcu zniknęły, ujawniając Mroczny Znak, straszny symbol Lorda Voldemorta.

- Czy to...? - zaczęła, dotykając go drżącymi palcami.

Zreflektował się, jakie głupstwo właśnie popełnił. Wstał, wyrywając się jej. Odprężenie diabli wzięli. Chwycił się za ramię i spojrzał na nią, a jego wzrok mógłby zabić.

Wystraszyła się.

- Draco... - chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej.

- Tak, jestem Śmierciożerca, usatysfakcjonowana? - powiedział cicho.

- Draco... - powtórzyła.

- Tak, jest tak, jak wszyscy myślą, jak się wszyscy spodziewaliście.

- Ale ja...

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co ty we mnie widzisz. Jestem Śmierciożercą, to wszystko, co ci mogę powiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz mnie nienawidzić, proszę bardzo, lecz jeśli mi współczujesz, to wyjdź, proszę. - powiedział uprzejmie chłodno, nie obracając się.

Virginia była zbyt wstrząśnięta, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Sam wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Była zaszokowana.

- Nasze zaśnieżone pole wspaniale pasuje do pierwszego meczu nowego roku, czyli Krukoni przeciwko Ślizgonom! Warunki mamy doskonałe, słońce, nie widać nawet wiatru! A oto Krukoni! Kapitan i szukająca Chang, Balaban i Boot pałkarze, Brocklehurst, Finch-Fletchey oraz Sanches ścigający wraz z Patil - obrończynią! - zawołał Dean, kiedy na boisko wlecieli ubrani na niebiesko uczniowie z Ravenclawu.

- Ginny, nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyszłaś na mecz! Chyba chcesz zobaczyć, jak twój "chłopak" spada zmiotły, co? - zadrwił Ron, kiedy jego podeszła do balustrady.

To prawda, Virginia rzadko chodziła na rozgrywki Quidditcha, wiec ten raz tutaj był podejrzany, zwłaszcza, że plotki mówiły bardzo wiele. Plotek nie będziemy przytaczać.

Często zadawano pytanie: co jest pomiędzy nimi. Nie omieszkała go sobie zadawać także sama zainteresowana. Ludźmi zupełnie wstrząsnęło to, że odzywają się do siebie po imieniu.

Odkąd Virginia dowiedziała się o Mrocznym Znaku, nie rozmawiała z Draconem ani razu, ale jak na ironię, myślała o nim bez przerwy. Nadal słyszała w uszach gniew w jego głosie. I robiła dokładnie to, co powiedział - współczuła mu.

Było jej go żal. Odrobili tak wiele zadań dotyczących Śmierciożerców, wiedział, jaka jest jej postawa w stosunku do nich. Lecz nadal litowała się nad ich losem, nad życiem, w którym główne warunki dyktowała nienawiść, dążenie do zniszczenia i śmierci. Współczuła takim ludziom.

A Draco był jednym z nich.

- Ginny! - krzyknęła jej do ucha Yvette. - Ziemia do Ginny!

- Co? - mrugnęła oczami.

Hermiona uniosła oczy ku niebu i pociągnęła ją za szatę.

- Tylko nie mów, że znowu myślisz o Malfoyu?

Już dawno zdecydowała nie odpowiadać na takie pytania, przez co dawała tylko szansę Ronowi i innym Gryfonom do obrażania Draco.

Zauważyła, że tłum na trybunach szaleje i wszędzie łopocą zielone lub niebieskie chorągiewki.

- Wiecie co, trochę mnie dziwi, ze Cho została kapitanem - powiedział nagle Seamus, patrząc przez lornetkę.- I chociaż jest dobra szukającą, to zastanawia mnie, czy Malfoy nie jest czasami lepszy.

- On? Seamus, ten dureń nigdy nie pobił Harry'ego w żadnym meczu! - zaprotestował Colin.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami, próbując się nie uśmiechnąć.

- On rzeczywiście jest dobry. Tylko trochę za bardzo pewny siebie. No i jest całkowitym ignorantem.

- Nie chcę nic mówić - odezwała się Lavender.- Ale myślę, że on się jednak troszkę zmienił.

- A ty skąd wiesz? - zagrzmiał Seamus.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Po prostu tak sobie. Zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej, jakby chciał się pokazać od najlepszej strony. Już tak bardzo nie wyśmiewa ludzi. No, oprócz Rona, Harry'ego i Hermiony.

Virginia zwróciła uwagę na Ślizgonów, którzy właśnie pojawili się na boisku.

- ... No i szukający: Malfoy! - krzyknął Dean przez magiczny megafon.- Pani Hooch wchodzi na miotłę! Pamiętajmy, ze za przerzucenie kafla drużyna otrzymuje dziesięć punktów, a złapanie znicza oznacza zarobienie stu pięćdziesięciu punktów i kończy grę!

Draco skierował się za swoja drużynę.

- Proszę kapitanów o podanie sobie rąk - powiedziała pani Hooch. Cho uśmiechnęła się do Puceya, wyciągając dłoń. Uścisnął ją lekko i wsiadł na miotłę.

Malfoy otworzyło oczy. Chang ustawiała się zupełnie tak samo jak on.

- Zawodnicy wsiadają na miotły, zostaje wypuszczony kafel i... ruszyli! Pucey przejmuje kafla i leci do przody z prędkością strzały... jest już blisko obręczy Ravenclawu... Auć! Tłuczek został odbity przez Riddleya Balabana, wschodzącą gwiazdę Krukonów... Pucey wypuszcza piłkę, przejmuje ją Mandy Brocklehurst i pędzi do bramek Ślizgonów. Brocklehurst i Sanches mijają się... O! To było niebezpieczne! Brocklehurst leci dalej i... JEST! JEDEN ZERO DLA RAVENCLAWU!

Kiedy na trybunach wybuchło zamieszanie, Draco był wysoko w górze. Mandy wykonała piruet. Spod bramek Slytherinu wystartowała nagle jakaś zielona plamka. Draco uśmiechnął się. To był Montague, a cała akcja to była jedna z ich strategii. Montague przeleciał właśnie pod Padmą Patil, wzniósł się nieco i przerzucił kafla. Trafił.

- REMIS! DZIESIEĆ DO DZIESIĘCIU! Co za mecz! - wydzierał się Dean. - I wracamy do gry! Montague podaje piłkę Edwardowi Bruce'owi, Bruce... OJEJ! To był tłuczek, przesłany parze Terry'ego Boota. Bruce upuszcza kafla, łapie go Finch-Fletchey, uciekając z pola Ślizgonów. Uwaga! Koło jego ucha przemknął drugi tłuczek, odbity przez Dolores Marshall, Boot ochrania Fletcheya, który rzuca piłkę do Sanches, która celuje... NIESTETY! Sherman obrania! Znakomita akcja!

Draco zauważył, że Cho wypatruje czegoś w drugim końcu boiska. Oczywiście obydwoje czekali na pojawienie sie znicza. Według niego, czekali już za długi. Ziewnął i poleciał w kierunku swoich bramek.

- Malfoy! - wrzasnął Pucey. - Bierz się do roboty!

Gryfoni ryknęli śmiechem, razem z Deanem.

- Cóż to, Malfoy, potrzebujesz korków? - powiedział, ale uciszył go ostry wzrok McGonagall.

_Jasne_ - pomyślał blondyn, patrząc na Harry'ego, uśmiechniętego drwiąco. Uchwycił blask czerwieni przy barierce.

Takie włosy miała tylko Virginia Weasley.

_A ona tu co? chce mnie zobaczyć zażenowanego? Po moim trupie! _

Był zły. Prawdę mówiąc to był strasznie wściekły. Tylko, że na siebie, nie na nią.

Czemu właśnie on musi nosić Mroczny Znak? Czemu się poddaje, nie walczy z losem!

Nie nienawidził tak myśleć, a fakt, że Virginia o wszystkim wiedziała, nie stawiał sprawy w lepszym świetle.

Był pewien, że teraz się go pewnie bała i nienawidziła.

Tak, to było pewne.

_Ale kogo to obchodzi? Chce mnie nienawidzić, proszę bardzo_ - pomyślał, choć i tak wiedział i myślał co innego.

Trudno było nie dopuścić do siebie w tej chwili, że jej obecność podniosłą go bardzo na duchu.

Tak bardzo, że zaczynał się tego bać.

Nagle zauważył, że coś koło słupka bramki Krukonów błysnęło na złoto.

- Czy to był znicz! - zauważy także Dean.

Cho wystartowała.

- To znicz! Znicz! - podniecił się Ron.- Założę się o dziesięć galeonów, że Malfoy go nie złapie!

- No pewnie, patrz! Przecież Cho Już go prawie ma! - potwierdziła Hermiona.

- No dalej, Cho! - krzyknął Harry, niemal wypadając za barierkę.

- A Malfoy znowu przegra! A Malfoy znowu przegra - zaczął podśpiewywać Weasley.

- Proszę ciebie, Ron, dziesięć galeonów - powiedziała nagle z kąta Virginia. Zwróciła tym uwagę wszystkich Gryfonów.

- Ginny, postradałaś zmysły! - zawołał George.

- Chyba się w nim nie zakochałaś, siostra? - zapytał surowym tonem Fred.

- Dziesięć galeonów, Ron - powtórzyła, nie zwracając na nich uwagi.

- Malfoy zwariował! - krzyknął Dean. - Stoi przy bramce Ślizgonów i nie robi zupełnie _NIC_.

- Draco, leć, ośle! - wrzasnęła Faith.

Virginia spojrzała na jego dłoń. Ulatniał się z niej jakiś błękitny gaz. Doskonale wiedziała, że musiał coś zażyć przed meczem. Chyba naprawdę chciał kiedyś wygrać, choć przecież tego nigdy nie okazywał.

- Draco! - zawróciła mu uwagę Dolores, odbijając tłuczek.

Draco sobie stał, uśmiechając się szyderczo. Znicz pędził prosto ku niemu, a za nim leciała Cho. Kiedy piłeczka była kilka metrów od niego samego, łaskawie się ruszył do przodu i zanurkował, wyciągając rękę.

Wszystko wydarzyło w ułamku sekundy. Szukający wpadli na siebie, Draco spadł z miotły na śnieg z ponad siedmiu metrów. Wszyscy wstali, patrząc na zielona kulkę na boisku.

- Draco! - Dolores wylądowała tuż przed nim.

Odwrócił się na plecy. Wyciągnął w górę rękę, w której łopotał znicz, bijający swoimi skrzydełkami o skraj jego rękawa.

- Ma go! Malfoy ma znicz! Ślizgoni zwyciężają dwieście do piećdzisięciu! – powiadomił wszystkich Dean.

Virginia obróciła się, uśmiechając chytrze do swego brata i wyciągając rękę ubraną w mitenkę.

- Proszę moje dziesięć galeonów.

Spojrzał na nią morderczo, warcząc.

- Ładna gra.

Na dźwięk tego głosu jego serce zabiło mocniej.

Aktualnie leżał na śniegu. Po obiedzie nawet nie zajrzał do swojego pokoju wspólnego. Nie chciał po prostu wysłuchiwać gratulacji. Pragnął spokoju.

A teraz rudowłosa go zniszczyła.

W porządku jednak, gdyby jej nie chciał widzieć.

Ale przecież chciał…

- Przeziębisz się - powiedziała stanowczym tonem. - Jest zima, jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył. Już masz mokrą szatę. Gratuluje meczu, zawsze wiedziałam, że coś tam jednak potrafisz.

- Coś tam jednak - podniósł się i spojrzał w niebo. Widział, jak ochładza mu się para z ust.

- Gratulacje też odnośnie tego eliksiru - dodała.- To chyba on wywołał ten błękitny dym i sprawił, że złapałaś znicz, co? - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Musisz być taka cwana, kiedy ludzie akurat tego nie chcą? - odgryzł się, zwracając głowę w jej stronę.

- Tak. Nie jestem Hermioną - odpowiedziała i usiadła obok niego, także patrząc w gwiazdy.

- Nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia. Nienawidź mnie do woli - mruknął.

- Wcale ci nie współczuję - odparła natychmiast, spoglądając na niego. - Zdziwiło mnie coś tylko.

- Niby co?

- Na przykład, dlaczego nie byłeś na wakacje w domu.

Trafiła w dziesiątkę. Draco pokazał jakiekolwiek uczucia - zmienił mu się wyraz twarzy.

- Skąd wiesz! - gwałtownie się podniósł.

Wzruszyła ramionami, chytrze szczerząc zęby.

- Wybacz, ale w zeszłym roku, po jakiejś bijatyce z Ronem podsłuchałam, jak rozmawiałeś z Dumbledorem. Wtedy otrzymałeś Mroczny Znak?

Odwrócił głowę.

- Uważam to za "tak".

- Przestań, Weasley - wymamrotał.- Nie mów o czymś, o czym nie masz zielonego pojęcia.

- Wiesz co? Wydaje mi się, że ty wcale nie chcesz mieć tej "pieczątki"! - ciągnęła uparcie.- Co się z tobą dzieje? Z tego co wiem, zawsze walczysz o swoje!

_Naprawdę taki jestem? _

Spojrzał na nią, zamyślony. Usiadł z powrotem.

- To przez mojego ojca nie wróciłem do Malfoy Mansion. A Mroczny Znak otrzymałem zaraz po narodzinach, nie miałem szans na ucieczkę. Nie, nie byłem w tym roku w domu - spojrzał na nią.- Wiedziałem, że jeśli tam wrócę, już nigdy nie znajdę się w szkole, będę zmuszony stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. - ostatnie słowa wypluł gorzko.

- Wszyscy myślicie, że chcę być Śmierciożercą. To nieprawda. Właśnie dlatego chciałem zostać w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore mi nie pozwolił, ale poprosił Snape'a, żeby się mną zajął. Naprawdę wiele się przy nim nauczyłem, choć traktował mnie jak służącego. Mimo wszystko czułem się bezpiecznie, najbezpieczniej w ciągu całego mojego życia. Nie wiesz, co mój ojciec mi robił, do czego mnie zmuszał, co się działo, kiedy ujawnił się mój Mroczny Znak. Wiem, że chciał, żebym dołączył tam, gdzie on już należy. Dołączył do Voldemorta. Tak mnie przynajmniej powiadomił Dumbledore.

- To znaczy, że... że dopiero w tym roku ten... ten znak się ujawnił?- zapytała.- Czy... czy... dlatego masz takie… drgawki?

Chwyciła go w międzyczasie za ramię i odsłoniła rękaw.

Draco wzdrygnął się, kiedy dotknęła symbol Voldemorta.

- Dumbledore zakazał mi mówić komukolwiek. Jakbym chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział - parsknął, zabierając swoją rękę. - Przez całe życie będę Śmierciożerca. Nic na to nie poradzę.

- Draco...- szepnęła, patrząc na niego. Odwrócił głowę, wstrzymując oddech i topiąc się w jej czekoladowobrązowych oczach. - Próbujesz zmienić przeznaczenie. Ja ci pomagam. Snape ci pomaga.

- Nie rozumiem - odpowiedział.

**Flashback **

- Panie profesorze, domagam się wyjaśnień - powiedziała Virginia, wchodząc do lochu. Właśnie skończyła się lekcja - pierwszy rok Gryfonów i Krukonów właśnie się pąkował.

- Weasley, zapominasz o manierach i dobrym zachowaniu godnym Gryfona - zwrócił jej uwagę.

- Domagam się wytłumaczenia w związku z tym całym projektem, na którym pracujemy z Draco. Jeśli mi pan nie odpowie, wycofam się. - odrzekła.

- Czy to była groźba, Weasley? - zapytał, spoglądając na nią przez zwężone źrenice. - Czy już zabrakło ci jakiegokolwiek respektu dla nauczycieli?

- Nie powinnam robić takich rzeczy. To już nawet nie są eliksiry - wyjaśniła spokojnie.- A to, co ma związek z Mrocznym Znakiem to chyba nie powinno mnie obchodzić!

Spojrzał na nią z niewiarą.

- Jak śmiesz...

- Severusie - odezwał się ktoś łagodnym głosem. Z cienia wyszedł dyrektor, patrzący na Virginię. - Mów dalej, Ginny.

Odetchnęła głęboko i odgarnęła do tyłu swoje brudne, długie włosy.

- Wiedzą panowie, że to, co się działo z ręką Dracona, nie było czymś normalnym. Uprzedzam pytanie: tak. Zobaczyłam znak, kiedy polałam mu ramię eliksirem. Wiem też, że Draco nie był w domu na wakacje. Panie profesorze, proszę powiedzieć, czy te dwie sprawy maja związek między sobą?

Snape westchnął.

- Tak, Weasley, mają związek. To, co próbujemy tutaj stworzyć, to eliksir, który potrafiłby zniwelować całkowicie Mroczny Znak.,

- Ginny - zaczął Dumbledore.- To wszystko musi zostać utrzymane w tajemnicy. Ministerstwo Magii nie pochwala tego typu projektów, ponieważ myśli, że wywoła to panikę, a poza tym da większe pole działania prawdziwym Śmierciożercom. Wszyscy, którzy o tym wiedza, to ja, profesor Snape, profesor McGonagall i ty. Nawet Draco nie wie, ponieważ nie chcę go stresować. On i tak ma już zbyt wiele zmartwień.

Virginia spojrzała na dyrektora.

- To znaczy, że nawet nie wiadomo, czy nam się uda?

Kiwnął głową.

- To wielka szkoda, że ktoś tak młody jak Draco jest skazany na taki los. To nie fair w stosunku do niego i w stosunku do wielu innych mu podobnych. Zgodziłem się, aby Draco został z Severusem, ponieważ wiem, że Lucjusz Malfoy połączył się już ze swoimi współprzymierzeńcami. Nie chcę skazywać jednego z moich uczniów na podobne życie.

- Czy rozumiesz, Weasley, ze jeśli dotrze to do uszu innych uczniów, powstanie zamieszanie. - powiedział z powagą Snape.- Powinnaś siedzieć cicho, ponieważ wybuchnie panika, kiedy okaże się, że tu, w Hogwarcie, jest szesnastoletni Śmierciożerca. Ministerstwo Magii zamknęłoby szkołę, pomyślawszy, że to Hogwart stworzył poplecznika Voldemorta.

Spojrzała w dół i kiwnęła głową.

- Moje usta są przypieczętowane.

**End of flashback **

- To znaczy, że męczą się tylko z mojego powodu?- zapytał cicho.

Spojrzała na niego.

- Nie chciałbyś, żeby Mroczny Znak zniknął?

Przejechał ręką po swoich jasnych włosach.

- No pewnie, a kto by chciał być Śmierciożerca? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że chcę nim być. – powtórzył.

- Ufam ci - uśmiechnęła się.

- Ufasz mi?- zapytał, spoglądając na nią.

W tym momencie go zszokowała, ponieważ, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uścisnęła go.

- Czuję, że nie jesteś na wskroś zły - szepnęła mu do ucha. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Wierzę ci, wierzę w to, że nigdy nie zostaniesz prawdziwym Śmierciożercą, choć już nim jesteś. Nie będziesz zabijał, jestem pewna.

Było jej gorąco, ale czuła się wspaniale, tak dobrze było czuć jego bliskość, mieć świadomość, że jest tuż obok. Czułą się z nim bezpiecznie, mimo tych wszystkich świństw, które jej zrobił,.

_Przyjaciółmi? _

Zamyślił się, spoglądając bokiem na jej włosy.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

- No, chyba tak - odrzekła, wracając do dawnej pozycji. - A nie?

- Więc dlaczego nie pozwalasz mnie nazywać siebie "Ginny"? - wyrzucił bez zastanowienia.

Zamrugała oczami.

- Nienawidzę tego zdrobnienia - wyjaśniła cicho.- Czuję się taka... taka niedorobiona, kiedy ludzie mnie tak nazywają. To tak, jakbym nadal byłą pięciolatką. Chciałabym, by wszyscy wołali do mnie po imieniu, ale nie ma szans. Nawet Dumbledore mówi do mnie "Ginny".

Spojrzał na nią i poczuł że zna ją od dawna, od bardzo dawna. Nie wiedział, skąd mu sie to wzięło.

Wstał nagle i wciągnął różdżkę, przywołując dwie miotły.

- Chyba dawno nie grałaś w Quidditcha.

Uśmiechnęła się.

W jego ustach jej imię brzmiało jak muzyka.

- Ha, niedokładnie. Zazwyczaj Fred i George obierali mnie za cel i rzucali piłeczkami pingpongowymi, jakby to miały by być tłuczki.

Wciągnął do niej rękę, pomagając wstać.

- Nauczę cię.

- Co! - krzyknęła.- Ale ja nawet nie umiem...

- Cicho siedź, Weasleyówna, to jest łatwiejsze, niż myślisz - przerwał, podając jej miotłę. - Jesteś zdolna dziewczyna, jak nie spadniesz w ciągu pięciu minut, będzie dobrze.

Spojrzała na niego morderczo.

- Ej!

Draco zaśmiał się tylko i przyniósł drewniana skrzynkę. Otworzył ją kopnięciem i wypuścił tłuczek i kafla.

- Patrz na to! - powiedział, chwytając kij i odbijając piłkę.

- Zabiję cię, Draco - wysapała, podenerwowana.- To jest barbarzyński sport! - uniosła się w górę. Zrobił to samo.

- Przywykniesz - odpowiedział, podrzucając jej pałkę. Wziął kafla i, odbijając go od ziemi, okrążył słupek, po czym złapał piłkę.

- Myślałam, ze jesteś szukającym - skomentowała, kiedy przerzucił kafel przez obręcz. - Widzę, że na stanowisku ścigającego też ci nieźle idzie.

Podleciał do niej, potrząsając głową.

- W porównaniu do innych jestem zerem. Nie chodzi o to, że nie lubię być szukającym, po prostu nigdy nie uda mi się zwyciężyć Pottera.

- Słyszałam, że ktoś tu chciał walczyć z fatum - zauważyła sucho.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- To nie fatum, chodzi o to, kto ma zdolność. Ale do tego nigdy się nie przyznam.

Zaśmiała się.

- Jesteś żałosny.

Spojrzał na nią spode łba.

- Uważaj! - wrzasnął nagle.

Virginia odwróciła się i odbiła tłuczek tuż przed swoja twarzą.

- Nieźle, byłabyś dobrą pałkarką.

- Może - odpowiedziała szybko, ponieważ piłka znowu leciała w jej stronę. - Jeśli połamię nogi i nie będę mogła tańczyć, to naprawdę cię zabiję. - pogroziła mu palcem.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Ale gdzieś tam, głęboko w sobie, coś wiedział.

- Po mnie... - szepnął sam do siebie.

Wiedział już, że nie nigdy więcej nie wystarczy mu przyjaźń Virginii...

- Ona jest tylko moja, Draconie Malfoy, i nikt nie ma prawa mi jej odebrać...

Koniec rozdziału XIX


	21. Rozdział XX

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XX

Śmiej się tylko głośno, płacz zawsze w ukryciu...

_Come on hold my hand_ (tytuł na samym dole)

_I wanna contact the living _

_Not sure I understand _

_This role I've been given _

Draco Malfoy się zmienił.

Niewiele, prawdę mówiąc. W każdym razie na tyle, że pojęła to cała szkoła.

Na przykład zaczął się uśmiechać.

Dotychczas wszyscy myśleli, że w jego słowniku nie istnieje taki gest ani takie słowo. Mylili się.

To nie było wielgachne na pół twarzy pokazanie stanu uzębienia, tylko mały, maleńki uśmiech, bardzo seksowny, nawiasem.

Był to uśmiech radosny.

Co najdziwniejsze, działo się to tylko, kiedy przebywał razem z Virginią.

Dziwne, że jeszcze tego sam nie zauważył.

Virginia przyglądała mu się właśnie od dobrych kilku minut. Pisał coś, pochylając głowę i nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytała w końcu, zakładając rękę na rękę.

- Czemu? - odpowiedział, ciągle się uśmiechając.

Uniosła oczy w górę i pochyliła się do przodu.

- Bez przerwy się uśmiechasz. I to nawet miło. Cytując Yvette, zarąbiście słodko.

- Naprawdę? - zaciekawił się, spoglądając na nią rozbawiony. Pochylił się do tyłu.

- O, tak lepiej - powiedziała, bo na jego twarzy znowu zawidniał ten kpiący uśmieszek. - Ten bardziej do ciebie pasuje.

Wydymał usta, naprawdę się obraził!

- Grzeszę, bo się uśmiecham? To mi już nie wolno się dobrze czuć?

Twarz się jej wydłużyła.

- Jezu drogi, wydymałeś wargi! Draco, może ty jesteś chory? - położyła rękę na jego czole.

- Virginia... - jęknął, ale nie odepchnął jej dłoni.

- Cóż, chory, niestety, nie jesteś - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, podobnie, jak to wcześniej robił on. - Może masz jakieś zaburzenia emocjonalne?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu mam dobry humor. Powinnaś mi podziękować, że tu w ogóle z tobą siedzę. Rzadko kiedy bywam w bibliotece.

- Masz dobry humor? - prawie pisnęła, zaskoczona.- Weź mnie nie nabieraj.

Oparł łokieć o stół i podparł dłonią głowę, patrząc na nią znudzonym wzrokiem.

- Nie widziałaś mnie jeszcze po prostu w dobrym humorze.

Virginia pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Jeśli flirtowanie z dziewczynami i zaczepianie mojego brata wprowadza cię też w taki nastrój, to chyba widziałam.

- Cicho siedź - mruknął, wracając do pracy, ale mimo wali znów się lekko uśmiechnął.

Jeśli przed chwilą by nie odwrócił wzorku od jej oczu, pocałowałby ją.

A to było w tej chwili niedopuszczalne.

Nie umiał przestać się przy niej uśmiechać, choć czasami naprawdę go drażniła.

W końcu dotarło do niego, że jest szczęśliwy. A to szczęście zależało tylko od niej i tego, czy przebywała razem z nim.

Czuł, jakby nareszcie znalazł własny kąt na świecie.

Co było koszmarnym kłamstwem. Jemu nie wolno było nawet tak pomyśleć. Był skazany na co innego, na życie w bólu i samotności.

Wszystko przez Mroczny Znak.

Ale…

- Virginio... - zaczął, wskazując jej piórem pewien akapit w książce. Musiał coś do niej powiedzieć, bo by go rozsadziło. - Myślę, że...

_I sit and talk to God _

_And he just laughs at my plans _

_My head speaks a language _

_I don't understand _

- On się znowu głupkowato uśmiecha - syknął Ron.

- Ron, czy ty się już nie uspokoisz? - zwróciła mu uwagę Hermiona.

- O mój Boże, oni już wyglądają jak nowożeńcy albo zaręczeni! Nie! - wysapał Fred, ukrywając oczy za książką.

- Ej, Ron, a to, co on jej dał to było takie "cmok" w policzek czy coś "wręcz odwrotnego"? - zaciekawił się nagle Fred.

- Wstrętny, obślizgły pocałunek - odwarknął jego brat, znowu spoglądając na naszą dwójkę. - I Malfoy ją cały czas obejmował, wyobraź sobie! Gdyby mnie inni nie powstrzymali, dziś chodziłby już bez zębów!

- Prawdę mówiąc, to nie wiem, co Ginny w nim widzi. Wiecie, że mówi do niego po imieniu! - zawołał Harry, potrząsając głową.- Osobiście uważam, że w ogóle do siebie nie pasują.

- Harry, Ron, przestańcie wreszcie! - syknęła Hermiona.- To, co ona robi, to JEJ sprawa!

- Hermiono! - Ron spojrzał na nią zszokowany. - Jak możesz tak mówić! Nie widzisz, że ona siedzi z Malfoyem? Z tym... Śmierciożercą!

- Widzę! - zapewniła. - Ale przecież nie możemy chodzić za nią krok w krok i mówić, co może robić, a czego nie! Ron, dorośnij w końcu, ona ma własne życie i, wybacz, że to powiem, nie powinieneś się w nie wtrącać.

- Co z tobą? - uniósł głos. - Nie martwi cię to, z kim ona przebywa? Na Boga, ona siedzi z Draconem Malfoy!

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i odwróciła się, nic nie mówiąc.

- Ron, Hermiona próbowała być tylko stanowcza - zaczął Harry.

- Co wam się dzieje? - cała piątka spojrzała w górę. Przed stolikiem stali obgadywani: Draco i Virginia. - Zaraz macie Transmutację, więc co robicie w bibliotece, co? - zmarszczyła czoło, spoglądając na wielgachną księgę zakrywającą twarze bliźniaków.

Coś tu nie grało... Fred i George nigdy nie palili się od nauki, tym bardziej do czytania jakichś starych tekstów...

- Czyżbyście nas szpiegowali?

Draco, stojący za nią, uniósł brew.

- To pewnie "normalne" u Gryfonów. - uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Zastanawiam się, do czego służy bibli-...

- Wcale nie jesteś lepszy - ucięła. - Ciągle masz tylko z nią problemy. Nie działa wentylacja, okno jest zepsute... - zaczęła mu wyrzucać, parząc na jego rozpiętą koszulę i rozwiązany krawat. - Już nawet nie wspomnę o twoim zachowaniu przy Pani Pince.

- Ty też nie jesteś święta dla nauczycieli - mruknął, przeklinając cicho, bo mu stanęła na nodze.

- Ginny... - powiedział cicho Ron, posyłając jej gniewne spojrzenie.

- Co? - zapytała, zmieszana. - Aha, przerwaliśmy ci? Przepraszam. Mów dalej.

- No, nie widzisz, że coś przerwałaś? - Draco zwrócił się do Virginii kpiącym tonem. - Gdzie mózg posiałaś, co?

Dźgnęła go palcem w żebra, uśmiechając się słodko.

- Idziemy Draco, bo Snape odejmie nam punkty. Spadamy, Ron - i wycofała się chyłkiem z biblioteki, ciągnąc swojego przyjaciela za rękaw.

- WIDZIELIŚCIE TO! - wrzasnął Weasley.

- Panie Weasley! - zwróciła mu uwagę Pani Pince. - Jeszcze jeden krzyk i osobiście gwarantuję, że pan nie przestąpisz więcej progu tej biblioteki!

- Sam widzisz, Ron - powiedział sucho Harry. W odpowiedzi Ron tylko fuknął i powrócił do pisania wypracowania z Zielarstwa.

- Ej, Fred - George puknął swojego brata, patrząc na niego znacząco. Ten kiwnął głowa.

Obydwoje wiedzieli, co się święci.

_I just wanna feel real love _

_Fill the home that I live in _

_'Cause I got too much life _

_Running through my veins _

_Going to waste _

- Ale... ale ja chcę iść z Draconem! - pisnęła Myra, ciągnąc Lesley za rękę.

- Myra! - instruktorka uniosła oczy w górę. - Na miłość Boską, masz już jedenaście lat, nie zachowuj się jak sześciolatka!

Mała blondyneczka wydymała usta i usiadła na podłodze.

- Ale to jest urocze!

- No pewnie - mruknął Pierre Rouban. - Lesley, wiesz co? Chyba Myra Kirkemburgh się do tej roli nie nadaje!

- A co ty o mnie wiesz, kundlu! - krzyknęła młoda Gladys Winnifred.

- Myra! - zwróciła jej uwagę Lesley. - Uspokój się!

- Nawet mnie nie znasz! Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie pasuje do roli! - ciągnęła dalej, ignorując swoja nauczycielkę.

Pierre uniósł oczy w górę i skrzyżował ramiona.

- Po pierwsze, to spójrz na siebie. Masz jedenaście lat, a zachowujesz się, cytuję Lesley, na sześć. Po drugie, grasz dwunastolatkę. Czy wyglądasz na ten wiek? Nie. Po trzecie jesteś nawiedzona swoim kuzynem, tym Draco, i tylko wszystkich zamęczasz, czy go nie widzieli. On jest twoim kuzynem, nie OJCEM! Zachowujesz się, jakby miał poświecić wszystko i żyć tylko tobą!

Myra spojrzała na niego, w jej zielonych oczach pojawiły się łezki.

- Jejku... Myra? - spytała łagodnie Lesley.

- To ja się nie liczę? - szepnęła dziewczynka.

Pierre poczuł ucisk w gardle. Nie wiedział, że tak łatwo zranić tę blondyneczkę.

- Co to za poruszenie? - zapytała Draco, rozsuwając zasłony przebieralni. - Myra?

Myra spuściła głowę, jej rozpuszczone włosy zakryły twarz.

Na podłogę spłynęły łzy.

Francuz cofnął się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Zanim odzyskał głos, Myra wstała i wybiegła ze studia.

- Myra! - krzyknął za nią kuzyn. Drzwi do sali trzasnęły z ogromnym hukiem.

Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał morderczo na chłopca z Beauxbatons.

- Coś jej powiedział?

- Ja...

Podszedł do przody, ciągnąc go w górę za kołnierz.

- Jeśli coś jej się stanie, osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś za to zapłacił. Czy rozumiesz to, Chesterze Dwight młodszy?

Pierre nie odpowiedział, patrząc na niego z brakiem pewności siebie.

Draco nawet nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Szybko wyszedł ze studia, zatrzymując się na korytarzu.

Gdzie mogła być?

A propos bycia, Virginia zwolniła się u McGonagall, musiała coś uzgodnić z Madame Pomfrey.

Nie musiała wcale przychodzić. Próba była z udziałem młodszych aktorów. No, ale przecież dobrze by było zobaczyć, jak ktoś gra młodszą postać tej samej roli, później można rozwijać niektóre gesty lub cechy tamtej osoby.

- Cóż to się stało, Malfoy? - spytał ktoś cicho.

_I don't wanna die _

_But I ain't keen on living either_

_Before I fall in love _

_I'm preparing to leave her _

Draco spojrzał w górę. Przed nim stał Adrian, trzymający w ręku jakąś czarna książkę. - Twoja Myraś poszła w tamta stronę - podniósł palec i wskazał na schody. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. - Powinieneś z nią spędzać więcej czasu. Chyba naprawdę czuje się samotna w Gryffindorze. Wszyscy się jej boją, jest przecież twoją kuzynką.

Blondyn wciąż obserwował Gryfona, który zniknął za rogiem.

Czuł, że przez Adriana będą Kłopoty przez wielkie „K"

Potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Myry. Kochał ją bardzo, kochał ją jak młodszą siostrzyczkę, której nigdy nie miał. Jego dzieciństwo nie było zbyt szczęśliwe, a jeśli za ojca ma się Lucjusza Malfoya, mogło okazać się piekłem. Blondyneczka sama traktowała go jak brata. Była dla niego większa rodziną niż jego nikczemny ojciec.

- Myra! - krzyknął, głupio się czując. Powinna odpowiedzieć, nawet, jeśli nie chciała być znaleziona. Znał ją bardzo dobrze.

Z boku coś zaszeleściło. Na jego gardle utkwiła jakaś ręka. Nawet się dobrze nie zastanawiając, kopnął osobę za sobą, popychając ją na ścianę.

- Do diabła, chyba mi złamałeś kręgosłup! - krzyknął ten cały ktoś.

- Ale nic ci nie zrobił? - zapytał podobny w brzmieniu głos.

- A wy co tu robicie? - rzucił groźnie. Za nim stali bliźniacy Weasley. Rudzielce uśmiechnęli się do niego zupełnie nieszczerze. - No co?

- No nic, chcieliśmy tylko z tobą sobie pogawędzić - odpowiedział Fred, wstając.

- Będziemy gawędzili? Myślałem, że Weasleyowie i Malfoyowie nie umieją rozmawiać kulturalnie. - zauważył sucho.- A może ten wasz ważniakowaty brat was tu przysłał?

- Który brat? - spytał George, marszcząc brwi.- Mamy czterech braci, a ja mam pięciu.

- Ja też - dodał Fred.

- Mamy Billa wspaniałego...

- Charlie'go żonkosia...

- Percy'ego prefekta...

- Rona nerwusa...

- Freda psotnika...

- I George'a dowcipnisia...

- Oczywiście dwoje ostatnich jest niewinnych jak aniołki - George pomachał wyimaginowanymi skrzydełkami.

- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się Fred.

Draco uniósł czy w górę, ale musiał przyznać, że bliźniacy naprawdę byli zabawni. Słyszał o nich mnóstwo od Virginii, ale nie miał jeszcze okazji bliżej ich poznać oprócz boiska do Quidditcha.

- Streszczajcie się, muszę znaleźć Myrę.

- Bez paniki! - Fred machnął ręką, uśmiechając się do niego.

Jego brat machnął różdżką.

- Poszła do swojego domu, niestety, nie możesz za nią podążyć. Ron by cię zabił, a co dopiero Harry.

Z nikąd przyleciał pomarańczowy obrus, a na nim pojawiły się trzy butelki soku z dyni. - Chodź, Malfoy, przekąsimy coś. - zaprosił go.

Ślizgon zmarszczył czoło.

- Może jeszcze na to nie wpadliście, ale tu jest ciemny korytarz, a wy chcecie urządzić piknik?

Fred wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeszcze nie wpadliśmy. Ale jest zimna, to czemu nie urządzić sobie przegryzki tutaj, nie?

Draco, zaciekawiony, usiadł, patrząc na nich podejrzliwie.

- Czego chcecie?

- Masz, pij - Fred wręczy mu jedna z butelek. - Przy okazji, jestem Gred.

- A ja jestem Forge

Blondyn parsknął.

- Miło mi. A tak na poważnie, czego chcieliście. Nie będę jeszcze raz powtarzał.

- Nie, nic nie chcieliśmy. Znaczy, chcieliśmy tylko zobaczyć, co takiego widzi w tobie nasza malutka siostrzyczka. My jesteśmy bardzo tolerancyjni i nie obchodzi nas, czy się z nią umawiasz, czy nie. - wyjaśnił George.

Draco napił się soku.

- Kto powiedział, że się z nią umawiam? My tylko ze sobą pracujemy!

- Czy rozumiesz, Forge, że to obecny tu pan Malfoy pocałował nasze maleństwo po raz pierwszy? - Fred potrząsnął głową. - Nasza Ginny rośnie...

- W takim tempie wkrótce straci niewinność. Co mamy robić? Powiedzieć mamie? Będzie wzburzona, kiedy dowie się, że jej najmłodsza pociecha już nie jest tak niewinna, jak kiedyś. - George zatchnął się, wzdychając.

- Dziękuję - Draco odłożył butelkę. - To był tylko pocałunek. Macie problem, przecież nic złego nie zrobiliśmy. I wiedzcie, że wasza dzieciata siostra dużo mnie obchodzi.

- Ach tak? - oczy Freda pojaśniały.

- Jesteś pewien, Malfoy? - zapytał George.

- Ja... jasne - odparł powoli.

- No więc dobrze. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że odbędę tak kulturalną rozmowę z Malfoyem - zaćwierkał Fred, chwytając rękę Dracona i potrząsając nią.

- Napij się jeszcze, musisz być spragniony - dodał George.- Zawsze chce się pić po tak intensywnych ćwiczeniach.

- Tak, tak - mruknął, dopijając sok do końca. Wytarł usta i podrzucił butelkę Fredowi. - Niedobrze jest wam ufać.

I opuścił korytarz.

_Scare myself to death _

_That's why I keep on running _

_Before I've arrived _

_I can see myself coming_

Po kilku minutach...

- George, ja myślę, że ten eliksir działa!

- No pewnie, że tak, przecież przetestowaliśmy go latem na Billu - zaprotestował jego brat, drapiąc się po głowie.- To był genialny pomysł, żeby tu przyjechać.

- A może nasze Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów się przeterminowały. I co wtedy zrobisz? - Fred potarł podbródek. - Będzie do kitu!

- Hej, zapomniałem wam czegoś powiedzieć - odezwał się ktoś. Zza kata wyglądał Draco. - Virginia dała mi eliksir, który niweluje wszystkie wasze ekscesy. Chciałem was tylko uprzedzić.

Szczęki bliźniaków strasznie się wydłużyły.

Draco zaśmiała się głośno.

Musiał przyznać, że Virginia miała bardzo interesującą rodzinkę.

_I just wanna feel real love _

_Fill the home that I live in _

_'Cause I got too much life_

_Running through my veins _

_Going to waste_

- Przyszedłem za wcześnie? - spytał Draco, unosząc brwi.

Charlie spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się.

- Właź, nic nie masz po lunchu?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nawet jeśli, to nie chce mi się robić.

Weasley zaśmiał się, siadając na wysokim stołku.

- Tylko mi nie mów, ze znowu wszystko spadło na moja siostrę. Potem się skarży, że ją katujesz.

Draco zachłysnął się powietrzem.

- Katuję? Przepraszam bardzo, ja też robię bardzo dużo! Czasami należy mi się odpoczynek.

- Może masz rację - Charlie odwrócił się do biurka, na którym leżała wielgachna, oprawiona w skórę książka.

Lubił Charliego, ale w życiu by się nie przyznał, że lubi jakiegoś Weasleya. No, może wyłączając Virginię. Interesowało go hobby swojego nauczyciela. Nigdy się niczym nie pasjonował, aż być może do teraz, odkąd Charlie wprowadził go w to wszystko. Draco zawsze nienawidził smoków, zwłaszcza, że jego imię oznaczało właśnie smoka.

Lekcja także mu się podobały. Ich jedynym minusem było to, że miał je z Gryfonami.

Draco wewnętrznie zadrżał ze złości na wspomnienie lekcji z Potterem, Weasleyem i tą Wszechwiedzącą Hermioną "Szlamą" Granger. Zajęcia był straszne, ciągle go obgadywali, poza tym sami rozprowadzali plotki o nim i Virginii.

Od tamtego nieszczęsnego pocałunku wiedział, że Ron nie może się doczekać, żeby znowu go na czymś złapać i wtedy go zamordować.

Nie, żeby nic im nie robił. Cóż, to był jedyne łączone zajęcia, przecież rozdzielili im eliksiry. Nie mógł się oprzeć szansie poobrażania trochę "wspaniałego trio".

- Draco, podejdź tu. - z myśli wyrwał go głos nauczyciela.

- Słucham? - posłusznie przyszedł do biurka. - Czy to jaja smoka?

Rudzielec kiwnął głową.

- Tak. Dokładnie rogogona. Dostałem pozwolenie z Ministerstwa. Patrz to, dzisiaj się pewnie wykluje.

- Tym się zajmujesz w Rumunii? - zapytał go uczeń.

Weasley potrząsnął głowa.

- Niezupełnie, ale w pewnym sensie tak. Często obserwujemy, kiedy i w jakich warunkach się wykłuwają, czasami niektóre zmuszamy do krycia, żeby niw wyginęły gatunki. Często jest tak, że chodzi się do lasu i szuka pozostawionych samych sobie jaj. W Rumunii jest wielu nielegalnych przemytników i łowców. My działamy zgodnie z prawem.

- Powiedziałbym, że to niebezpieczne - skomentował Draco, marszcząc nos. - Ale podobają mi się, zainteresowały mnie twoje lekcje. Masz może jakąś lekturkę uzupełniającą?

Zaśmiał się.

- Na dobrą sprawę do nawet wychodząc na nieruchliwą ulicę można zostać potrąconym przez samochód... Wszystko jest niebezpieczne. Osobiście to nienawidzę eliksirów, prawie nie zdałem z nich SUMów i NUTek, tylko dlatego, ze ktoś mi wrzucił do kociołka łajnobombę i wybuchło. Według mnie to eliksiry są niebezpieczniejsze od smoków.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Masz rację, szczególnie, jak ktoś wymyśla nowe formuły i sprawdza ich skuteczność.

- Wiesz, możesz przyjść po obiedzie, naszykuję ci cały księgozbiór o smokach. Zawsze je ze sobą wożę, to był prezent od ojca, kiedy skończyłem Hogwart.

Ślizgon uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział. Charlie spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- No i co kombinujesz z moją siostrą, co? To fakt owiany tajemnicą.

- Nic ważnego, jakieś bzdety na temat Mrocznego Znaku, Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i Śmierciożerców. - odrzekł swobodnie, siadając w ławce.

Charlie uniósł brew i wyglądał, jakby miał już coś powiedzieć, gdy do komnaty wkroczyli Ron i Harry.

- O, nasza Tchórzofretka zrobiła się punktualna - zauważył Harry, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Zamknął drzwi.- Znalazłeś w słowniku, co znaczy "uprzejmość"?

Nie odpowiedział.

Ron, choć nienawidził tego mówić, musiał przyznać, że Draco naprawdę się zmienił. Owszem, nadal patrzył na nich nienawistnie, ale to było przecież o wiele mniej od obrażania i niegrzeczności. W każdym razie to jeszcze nie oznaczało, ze zmądrzał. Absolutnie.

- Malfoy się w końcu nauczył, że nie wolno się odżywać, kiedy mówiąc starsi. - dodał Ron, siadając.

- Przestańcie - ofuknęła ich Hermiona.

Charlie spojrzał na Ślizgona.

_Zastanawiam się tylko, co spowodowało w nim tę zmianę... _

_And I need to feel real love _

_In the life ever after _

_I cannot get enough_

- Ginny!

Virginia przetarła oczy. Zza dziury w portrecie wyleciała Yvette, machając do niej.

- Czego? - spytała niezbyt uprzejmie.

- Ciotka Felicity przyjechała! - krzyknęła Francuzka, niemal sfruwając po schodach.

- Ciotka Felicity? - zaciekawił się zakłopotany Seamus.

- Jest przecież specem od kostiumów - wyjaśniał Lavender, unosząc oczy do góry. Yvette podskakiwała z radości.

- No i co? - rudowłosa ziewnęła.

- Ginny. Przestań! Muszę ci pokazać cos totalnie odjazdowego, chodź! - odpowiedziała, ciągnąc ją za rękaw.

- Yvette, daj mi spokój na chwilę - jęknęła Virginia, masując sobie skroń. - Całą noc się męczyłam z robotą z eliksirów, a jutro mam test z Transmutacji. MUSZĘ iść spać!

- Weź no, tylko chwilę, proszę, Ginny! Obiecuję, że jest na co popatrzeć!

- Nie, Yvette - odrzekła uparcie, zawijając ramiona wokół szaty, którą jeździła po podłodze.

- Ginny! Musisz to zobaczyć i kropka! A ciotka Felicity też chce się z tobą przywitać. No już, bez marudzenia! - i bez słowa pociągnęła koleżankę w inną stronę.

- Kiedy ja naprawdę musze się przespać... - poskarżyła się Virginia, kiedy blondynka ciągnęła ją po schodach.

Prawie by spadła ze schodów. Prawie. Gdyby nie Adrian, który jak zwykle pojawił się na czas tam, gdzie trzeba.

- Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytał łagodnie, przywracając ją do pionu.

- Pewnie, że nie! - wyćwierkała za nią Yvette, zanim mogłaby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

- Uważajcie trochę! - to Ron właśnie wpadł na nie obie.

- Sam uważaj! - krzyknęła blondynka.

- Wybacz... - wymamrotała sennym tonem jego siostra.

- A gdzie im się tak spieszy? - zastanowił się Harry, zanim weszli do środka.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć?

_I just wanna feel real love_

_Fill the home that I live in _

_I got too much love _

_Running through my veins_

_To go to waste _

- Dobra, dobra, dobra, dobra, dobra, zgadzam się na wszystko, ale czy możesz się na kilka sekund zatrzymać? - zapytała krzykliwie Virginia, wyrywając ramię.

- Zaraz przecież dojedziemy - odpowiedziała Yvette, w ogóle nie zwracając na nią uwagi.- Zobaczysz, ale ci się będzie podobało, nich mnie!

- To, co by mi się najbardziej teraz podobało, to to, jakbyś mnie zaprowadziła do dormitorium, napuściła do wanny gorącej wody i posłała łóżko, Yvette. - odparła sarkastycznie.- I zgodzę się ewentualnie na buzi na dobranoc.

- Nie bądź baba - zadrwiła blondynka, pukając w drewniane drzwi.

- Przykro mi, tak się stało, że urodziłam się dziewczynką - odparła.- A tak w ogóle to co to miało oznaczać, Yvette Dawes?

- Yvette! Ginny! - ucieszyła się Felicity, która właśnie otworzyła.- Wejdźcie, proszę!

- Uratowana - jej siostrzenica odetchnęła, lecz nie za cicho, by nie usłyszała tego Virginia.

- Co żeś powiedziała?

- Nic, nic! - odrzekła, szeroko się do niej uśmiechając. - Idziemy.

- Mam nadzieję - mruknęła, wchodząc do środka.

- Chodź tu, Ginny, musimy zrobić małą przymiarkę - Felicity zamachała na nią.

- Co? - Virginia zmarszczyła brwi. - Przymiarkę czego?

- Jak to czego? Twojego pierwszego kostiumu - odpowiedziała Yvette.

Gryfonka przyjrzała się strojowi, który trzymała Felicity.

Zaczęła się śmiać. Trochę histerycznie.

- W życiu tego nie założę, nie ma mowy!

- Ginny, przestań! - zwróciła jej uwagę Lesley, wychodząc ze swojej i Charlie'go sypialni. - Ten kostium jest przecudowny! Felicity chce tylko, żebyś go przymierzyła, musi przecież wziąć twoje wymiary.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.

- Jak zrobiłaś ten kostium, jeśli nie miałaś modela?

- Na oko, poza tym coś niecoś pamiętałam z Hogsmeade. Tak mnie wzięła wena, że nie mogłam przestać rysować i wszystko skończyłam w trzy dni. - wyjaśniła krewna Yvette.

Virginia wyglądała, jakby miała się udusić z wrażenia.

- Trzy dni? Czy ja zwariowałam, czy ktoś inny?

Yvette uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Ciotka miewa natchnienie co kilka dni, prawda, ciociu? To nic wielkiego.

- Jasne, że tak.

Weasleyówna spojrzała na Lesley.

- Czy ty też uważasz, że przede mną stoi wariatka?

Jej przyszła bratowa uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i jakby przepraszająco.

- Nie, dlaczego? To jest naprawdę normalne, Ginny.

- Sama widzisz - Yvette spojrzała złowieszczo na Virginię. - Dalej, raz dwa. Przymierzamy!

- Nie, nie tut-... EJ! Przestań natychmiast! - krzyknęła do dwóch podnieconych niewiast, które wepchnęły ją do łazienki.

- Co tu się dzieje?- zapytał ktoś drętwo.

- Nic, Felicity i Yvette bawią się w przebieranie twojej siostrzyczki – odrzekła. Podeszła do Charliego i objęła go w pasie, opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiowa. - Dobrze się spało?- szepnęła.

- Hmm... Nawet nieźle… wiesz, że zawsze jest mi dobrze, kiedy wiem, że jesteś tuż obok mnie i mogę cię w każdej chwili dotknąć, kochanie...

Lesley uśmiechnęła się i lekko ugryzła jego usta.

- Jestem zawsze na twe wezwanie, panie, szczególnie w łóżku...

- Mam nadzieję... - szepnął, całując ją tym pocałunkiem, który zazwyczaj rozpoczynał grę wstępną, zanim wylądowali w łóżku.

Tym razem w łóżku nie skończyli. Przerwało im odchrząknięcie osoby trzeciej.

- Draco? - spytała zasapana nauczycielka.

- Tak, to ja - przyjrzał im się ostrożnie, jakby nie był pewien, czy już może mówić, czy jeszcze nie. - Nie do wiary, nadal pamiętasz imię swojego najlepszego tancerza?

- Jak tu wszedłeś? - zażądał Charlie.

Wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- No cóż, drzwi był otwarte i ktoś rozmawiał, to zapukałem. Zero odpowiedzi. Widocznie byliście tak pochłonięci sobą, że nie słyszeliście świata nawołującego was do powrotu...

- Przymknij się - przerwał mu Weasley, odgarniając swoje płomienne włosy, ale był wdzięczny Draconowi. Gdyby nie on, ładnie by skończyli, zważywszy, że tuż za drzwiami była jego siostra i dwie obce kobiety.

- Ekhem... Mnie szukałeś?- zapytała blondynka, obciągając koszulkę.

- Nie, Charliego. - odpowiedział, patrząc na nich rozbawiony. Musiał przyznać, że byli o wiele fajniejsi od innych nauczycieli. Byli normalni, uprzejmi, a zarazem mieli talent wychowawczy. - Pozwoliłeś mi pożyczyć książki.

- Co? A, tak, poczekaj chwilę, albo nie chodź ze mną, są w tamtym pokoju.

"Tamten pokój" okazał się być sypialnią, co Draco zauważył natychmiast od razu po tym, że prześcieradła leżały wszędzie, tylko nie na łóżku.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć, coście wyprawiali - powiedział do Charliego, potrząsając powoli głową.

- Przepraszam bardzo, jestem normalnym mężczyzną i mam normalne potrzeby, chłopie - wzruszył ramionami.- Też takie będziesz miał jak dorośniesz. Prawdę mówiąc, jak byłem w szkole, to największe powodzenie mieli faceci, którzy co rusz mieli inną dziewczynę. Większość nich była ze Slytherinu.

- Chyba cię zawiodę, ale według mnie jest to obrzydliwe. - wyraził swoją opinię Draco, siadając na łóżku, na którym nie było nawet poduszek (jedna z nich leżała na skórze przed kominkiem. Drugiej w ogóle nie było).

- Zaskakujące - odrzekł Charlie, unosząc brew.

Otworzył biblioteczkę i przejechał palcem wzdłuż grzbietów. W końcu wyciągnął jakąś z zieloną okładką i srebrną owijką.

- Trzymaj - rzucił ją do chłopaka. Trafiła go prosto w brzuch, przez co jęknął cicho, bo prędkość przecież jakąś uzyskała.

- Uważaj... - warknął.

- Sam uważaj - zadrwił z niego.- Jeśli ją zgubisz, zabiję cię, słyszysz?

- Tak, pewnie - odmruknął.

W pokoju obok ktoś wrzasnął tak głośno, że obydwoje się wzdrygnęli. Draco położył książkę na stole i wyskoczył.

Oczy wyszył mu z orbit na widok tego, co zobaczył.

- W życiu tego nie ubiorę, rozbierzcie mnie! - zdeklarowała gorąco Virginia.- Inaczej rezygnuję ze wszystkiego! Ja nie chcę!

- Virginia, nie bądź baba - Yvette uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.- Przecież dobrze wyglądasz.

- Nie, nie, wyglądam jak dziwka! - krzyknęła.

Lesley uniosła oczy w gore.

- Czyżbyś o czymś zapomniała? W tym musicalu właśnie nią JESTEŚ!

To zamknęło jej buzię.

- Ginny, proszę, nie rób mi przykrości - Felicity wzięła ją na litość. - Sama wiesz, że jestem genialna. Masz wspaniałą figurę, wiem, wiem, nic nie mów, przyciasna w piersiach, ale możemy to poprawić. Żeby mieć taki brzuch i takie nogi każda kobieta by oddała rok życia! Jakbym była facetem, to bym się już śliniła.

- Draco, co o tym myślisz? - zapytała Yvette, przebiegle wykrzywiając usta.

Jeśli Virginia chciała przed chwilą cokolwiek powiedzieć, to teraz zamilkła na dobre.

Draco patrzył na nią z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby właśnie Dementorzy objęli władzę nad światem i mieli rządzić wszystkim.

Nic dziwnego. Ubrana była w kusą sukieneczkę, dekolt zatrzymywał się dopiero na piersiach, a czarna satyna przylegała do jej ciała. Rękawy był zakończone rozcięciami z czerwonej koronki. W pasie zaczynała się tiulowa spódniczka, z rozcięciem od uda i asymetrycznie do połowy łydki. Na nogach miała czarne kabaretki i coś w rodzaju wysoko sznurowanych sandałów. Jej włosy zostały związane w luźny kok, a twarz okalały dwa pasemka włosów.

- No, Draco! - Yvette zamachała mu ręką przed oczami.

Nie zareagował. Virginia odwróciła twarz, na której wykwitł rumieniec.

Ale zanim mogłaby cokolwiek zrobić, usłyszała cichy szept:

- Przepiękna...

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

_I just wanna feel real love _

_In the life ever after _

_There's a hole in my soul _

_You can see it in my face _

_It's a real big place _

- Prze-... Przepiękna?- powtórzyła, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

Wrócił na ziemię i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Ale zastanawiam się, czy to naprawdę ty, Weasley.

Nieśmiałość i zawstydzenie od razu ją opuściły.

- Co to miało znaczyć, Malfoy?

Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na jej piersi.

- Czym je wypchałaś? Skarpetkami?

Zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła.

- Przestań!

Uniósł brew.

- To niby to będziesz nosić w ostatniej scenie?

- To dopiero pierwsza runda, muszę to jeszcze dopracować no i popracować nad innymi kostiumami. Nóż widelec wyjdzie mi coś lepszego. - odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Felicity. - Musze się jakoś rozplanować, bo powinnam wszystko skończyć do późnego kwietnia. Mój warsztacik pracuje na pełnych obrotach, a manekiny nie mają waszych wymiarów, więc w tym wypadku mam problem. Musiałam przyjechać i zdjąć z was miary. A przy okazji chciałam zobaczyć, jak w tym wygląda Ginny.

- To nam strojów nie przywiozłaś?- zapytała zasmucona Yvette.

Ciotka poklepała ją po głowie.

- Bądź cierpliwa, kochanie.

- No cóż, jedyne co powiem, to to, że Weasleyówna nareszcie dojrzała - Draco uśmiechnął się chytrze

- Żebyś wiedział - odparła, parskając.- Żebyś też wiedział, że dorosłam już na pierwszym roku, kiedy twó-... Ej, Draco puszczaj!

Uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko i objął w talii, zmuszając ją do tego, żeby chodziła tak jak on. Okręcił ja dokoła i przyciągnął do siebie mocniej.

Była tak piękna, wręcz niewypowiedzianie cudowna...

- Czy naprawdę jesteś Weasleyówną? - szepnął ochryple. Czuła na twarzy jego gorący oddech.

Virginia nie odpowiedziała. Wszystko, co teraz wiedziała, to to, że ją obejmował, że jego usta były tak blisko jej, że szybko biło mu serce...

- Ahem... - to Charlie chrząknął, uśmiechając się przebiegle do Draco.- Nic nie mówisz? Może to "nic" to normalna reakcja na taką sytuację, co, Draco? Teraz wiesz, jak to jest, jak ktoś przerywa?

- Przymknij się, Weasley - warknął. – Chyba nie chciałbyś, żeby twoja niewychowana siostrzyczka dowiedziała się, że... AUA!

- Dobrze ci tak - syknęła, unosząc nos w górę. Draco spojrzał na nią gniewnie. Pozostali się zaśmiali .

- Ludzie naprawdę padną przed wami na kolana - powiedziała Lesley.- Jesteście niesamowici!

Nagle drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę, a do środka weszli Ron i Hermiona, a za nimi Harry i Dean.

- Ach, to są nasi _wspaniali, wychowani_ Gryfoni - zadrwił Draco.

Ron zastrzelił go wzrokiem.

- Ty... Ty mi lepiej zejdź z oczu!

- Gdzieżbym śmiał ci się pokazywać - blondyn uniósł oczy w górę.

- Przestańcie natychmiast! - zawołała Hermiona. - Myra zniknęła! - zwróciła się do Draco i Ginny.

- Ale...

Zanim mogłaby dokończyć chłopak puścił ją i, wymijając Gryfonów, opuścił komnatę w mgnieniu oka.

_Teary _

_Since that day _

_Forever _

_Feel _

- Ej! Czekaj! Tobie nie wolno tam wchodzić! - krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna, gdy Draco wpakował się do powozu Beauxbatons. Ignorując wszystkich, którzy chcieli zastąpić mu drogę, otwierał każde drzwi po kolei.

Tak w ogóle to wywołał szok u wszystkich uczniów w powozie.

W końcu znalazł to, czego szukał, a raczej kogo. Drzwi prawie wypadły z zawiasów, kiedy wyszedł jednego pokoju, trzymając za kołnierz jakiegoś blondynka.

- Coś ty jej nagadał, Rouban!

Pierre zakaszlał, chwytając jego rękę.

- Puść mnie Malfoy i się odwal!

- Co jej powiedziałeś! - powtórzył, trzęsąc nim.

- Jakiej jej? Nie mam pojęcia, o kim...

- O Myrze Kirkemburgh! - wrzasnął znowu Draco, wpychając Francuza na ścianę. - Powiedziałem ci, że ty zapłacisz, kiedy coś jej się stanie! A teraz Myry nie ma, nie możemy jej znaleźć, i właśnie dlatego tu jestem! Przyszło twoje Nemezis! Żądam wyjaśnień! Gdzie ona jest!

- Skąd ja mam wiedzieć! - zaprotestował Pierre. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, jakie kiełbie ma we łbie twoja rozkapryszona kuzynka! A nawet jeśli bym wiedział, to czemu miałbym powiedzieć to tobie lub komukolwiek innemu, co?

Draco spojrzał na niego wściekle i zacisnął dłonie na jego szyi.

- Powtórz to.

Chłopiec zaczął się dusić.

- Draco, przestań do diabła! - do pokoju wpadła Virginia, przeciskając się przez kółeczko ludzi dokoła nich. Od razu rzuciła się na rozwścieczonego Ślizgona, nie czkając, aż tamten popełni głupie morderstwo. - Jeśli go zabijesz, _pogorszysz_ sytuację!

Draco nadal patrzył na Pierre'a, ale puścił go.

Głęboko odetchnął i chwycił za kaptur szaty, ciągnąc w stronę drzwi.

- Mam to gdzieś! Ty coś wiesz, Rouban! Jeśli jej nie znajdziesz do dziś wieczór, zapewniam cię, ze będziesz prosił o śmierć, pijąc zatruty sok z dyni, na przykład.

- Malfoy...- szepnął Pierre, spuszczając głowę.

- Czego? - rzucił, spoglądając na niego groźnie.

- Draco! - syknęła Virginia, drżąc trochę. Nadal miała na sobie kostium, a wchodzili właśnie po schodach do Wieży Astronomicznej. Ciepło jej nie było.

- Chyba wiem, gdzie na może być - odrzekł, pojmując nagle powagę sytuacji. Dochodziła północ, a po dziewczynce ani widu, ani słychu. Szukał jej cały Gryffindor, a nauczyciele przeszukiwali bardziej niebezpieczne miejsca, jak Zakazany Las i Bijąca Wierzba.

Myry nie było nigdzie.

- Wiedziałem - mruknął Draco, odgarniając niecierpliwie włosy z twarzy. - Mów wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć, zanim stracę cierpliwość i cię zamorduję, Rouban.

- Ja... ja widziałem, jak ona gdzieś szła po próbie. Znaczy, nie wiem, czy to była ona, ale trzymała list i czytała go. Nie odezwałem się do niej, bo nie wiedziałem naprawdę, czy to ona. - wyznał.

- Cholera jasna... - przeklął Malfoy, wkładając sobie rękę w we włosy.- Dzięki. Gdzie ją widziałeś?

- Eee... - Pierre właśnie się namyślał, drapiąc po głowie.- Chyba blisko sowiarni...

- Byliśmy tam już kilka razy - zaprotestował Draco.

- Sprawdzimy ją jeszcze raz. Wszyscy jej szukają, nawet nauczyciele, chyba nam nie zaszkodzi, jeśli jeszcze raz zajrzymy do sowiarni, naprawdę - rozważyła Virginia. Wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz miała usnąć na stojąco.

- No... - potwierdził cicho Pierre, schodząc w dół.

- Jak jej nie znajdziemy, otruję go - wysapał ze złością „Chester Dwight".

Ziewnęła

- Draco, proszę, wrzuć na luz. Ona pewnie nawet nie wie, że jej szukamy. Wyjdzie, zobaczysz, i...

- Trzymaj - przerwał jej, okrywając swoja szatą.

- Ou, Draco, czyżbyś zaczynał być kulturalny? - zapytała z sarkazmem w głosie, ale jeszcze bardziej się w nią zawinęła.

- Nie rób sobie zbyt wielkich nadziei - uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Po prostu nudno by było, gdyby moja najlepsza zabawka była chora i leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym z powodu głupiego przeziębienia.

- Cicho bądź - wyszydziła, próbując stanąć mu na nodze.

- O, nie, nie, drugi raz się na to nie nabiorę, Virginio - powiedział, odskakując.- Bądź bardziej twórcza i wymyśl coś, co mnie zaskoczy.

- Nie lubię cię - mruknęła.

- Twierdzę co innego.

Spojrzała wściekle w jego uśmiechniętą twarz.

- Dlaczego się tak denerwujesz o Myrę?

Zapytała o to, co naprawdę od dawna chciała wiedzieć.

Uśmieszek zastąpiło coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewała się u niego zobaczyć.

Smutek.

Pierre zachichotał.

- Co ty w niej widzisz, Malfoy?

- Zamknij się i spójrz na siebie.

- Świetnie - odpyskował.

- Draco?

Blondyn westchnął i przejechał palcami po włosach,.

- To jedyna rodzina, jaką kiedykolwiek będę miał.

Pierre odwrócił się do niego, a Virginia spojrzała ogłupiała.

- Moja matka w każdej chwili może umrzeć, a ojciec… Cóż, nigdy nie uważałem go za ojca - powiedział cicho, nie chcąc rozwijać tematu.

- Ginny! - krzyknęła Lavender, podbiegając do nich. - Znaleźliście ją?

Virginia potrzasnęła głową, wzdychając głośno.

- Nie. Przeszukaliśmy cały zamek, ale po Myrze ani śladu. Gryfoni nadal szukają?

- Większość wróciła do domu. Najbardziej zaangażowani są nauczyciele - odrzekła.

Seamus, który właśnie wyszedł zza rogu, pokiwał głową.

- Jest północ. Nie ma szans, żebyśmy ją znaleźli.

- Tak. Wracajcie do domu - zasugerowała.

- A ty?- zapytał Seamus, patrząc na Dracona. Malfoy spoglądał w szybę, nie przejawiając ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. - Też powinnaś już wrócić, nauczyciele zajmą się resztą.

- Słuchaj... - Virginia niepewnie spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela. - Jeszcze tylko sprawdzimy sowiarnię.

- Ale...

- Idziemy - odezwał się Ślizgon, chwytając rudowłosą za nadgarstek.

- Hej, Malfoy! - warknął Finnigan, próbując im zablokować przejście.

- Zejdź mi z drogi – ostrzegł cicho.- Dopóki jeszcze nie wybuchłem.

- Jak śmiesz...

- Wkrótce wrócę - wtrąciła Virginia, rzucając Lavender bezsilne spojrzenie.

- Tak, rozumiemy. Chodź, Seamus - pociągnęła go za rękaw.- Zaczekamy na Ginny we wspólnym.

Poszli.

- Idziemy - powtórzył Draco, ciągnąć przyjaciółkę za rękę w stronę sowiarni.

- Ej, czekajcie! - krzyknął za nimi Pierre, doganiając ich.

Pokonali schody w całkowitej ciszy, aż dotarli do dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. W środku było cicho, a setki żółtych oczy obserwowało ich podejrzliwie.

- Myra?- w powietrzu rozległ się głos Virginii. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Panowała taka sama cisza, jak wcześniej, kiedy tu byli.

Nagle Draco, wrażliwy na najmniejszy szmer, usłyszał szelest.

- Myraś! - krzyknął.

W następnej sekundzie zobaczyli ją.

Mała istotka siedziała na sianie z podciągniętymi kolanami i twarzą ukryta w dłoniach.

- Peleryna Niewidka... - zauważyła Virginia niemym głosem. - Myra, gdzie to znalazłaś?

Cisza.

- Myra? - Draco uklęknął przed dziewczynką, chwytając ją za ramiona.- Myruń, nic ci nie jest?

- Draco? - szepnęła cichutko, powoli patrząc na niego.

Serce Virginii się ścisnęło. Myra miała zapuchnięte oczy, jakby bardzo długo płakała. Włosy sterczały jej we wszystkich kierunkach.

Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

- Myruń? Co się stało? - zapytał łagodnie Draco, głaszcząc ją po policzku.

Straszne było dla niego widzieć ją w takim stanie.

- Draco... - w jej oczach ukazały się nowe łzy.

- Co to jest? - zapytał Pierre, podnosząc z ziemi jakiś pergamin.

Myra odwróciła do niego głowę, a łzy znowu spłynęły jej po twarzy. Szlochając, zarzuciła ramiona za plecy swojego kuzyna i zaczęła głośno płakać.

- Myraś... - szepnął, mocno ją do siebie przytulając.- Myruń, kochanie, co się stało?

- Mama... Tatuś... - zaszlochała.- Oni... Oni...

- Oni nie żyją... - dokończył Pierre. Z jego ręki wyleciała kartka.

- Jak to? - zapytała Virginia, podnosząc pergamin. Przeczytała go, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. - Zostali zamordowani... - powiedziała zdrętwiałym głosem. - To od twojej mamy, Draco...

Sięgnął po list drżącą ręką.

_Kochana Myro!_

_To ja, ciocia Narcyza. Jak się czujesz? Jak ci idzie w szkole? Nie zaczepiają cię? Słyszałam, że trafiłaś do Gryffindoru, to chyba dobrze..._

_Ja... Myraś, słuchaj… Nie wiem jak ci to napisać, ale... Twoi rodzice nie żyją. Zostali zamordowani tutaj, w pobliżu Malfoy Mansion. Nie mam pojęcia, jak, ale chyba wiem, kto to uczynił..._

_Szkołą nic o tym nie wie, wszystko zostało zatuszowane. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, powiem wszystko profesorowi Dumbledore'owi._

_Słoneczko...Wiem, że to trudne dla ciebie, ale prędzej czy później i tak trzeba dorosnąć. _

_Twoi rodzice zawsze będą cię kochali, nieważne, co zrobisz lub powiesz. _

_Kocham_

_Ciocia Narcyza_

Papier był mokry, widocznie płakała i pani Malfoy, kiedy pisała list, i Myra, kiedy go czytała. Wszystko było proste i zrozumiałe, ale podnoszące na duchu.

Draco, nadal trzymając w ramionach Myrę, opadł na ścianę. Czuł się, jakby wszystko z niego uleciało, siła, upartość, chęć życia. Szeroko otworzył oczy, jakby i on zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

_Nie żyją... _

- Nikogo już nie mam, nikogo... - płakała gdzieś w oddali Myra.

_Nikogo... _

Virginia poczuła w sobie nieprzenikliwe zimno. Nagle otworzyła drzwi, rozglądając się po korytarzu.

Cisza.

_Zostali zamordowani... _

_Come on, hold my hand _

_I wanna contact the living _

_Not sure I understand _

_This road I've been given _

_Not sure I understand _

- To jeszcze nie wszystko, najsłodsza, to jeszcze nie koniec...

Koniec rozdziału XX

"Feel" - Robbie Williams


	22. Rozdział XXI

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXI

Cóż znaczy dorosnąć?

Wszyscy dorastamy.

Ale jeszcze nikt nie orzekł, że jest to łatwe...

- Patrz, jak się znowu cizia!

- Wiesz, że mnie chce z nikim rozmawiać? Snobka jedna!

- Słyszałam, że naprawdę jest bogata.

- Od dawna to podejrzewałam. Przecież jest jakby pół-Malfyoką, kuzynką Malfoya, no nie?

- Tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie lubiłam. Jest taka dziecinna... Nie rozumiem, jak mogła dostać rolę... Rozbeczane beztalencie.

- Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam.

- Ginny... - Geraldine szturchnęła swoją współmieszkankę. Virginia szybko odwróciła głowę od małej blondyneczki, która usiadła na końcu stołu. - Nic jej się nie stało...? Od trzech tygodni włóczy się jak duch po zamku, czasami chyba do niej nie dociera, co się do niej mówi. W ogóle się nie odzywa. Nawet McGonagall popada w panikę!

Virginia jeszcze raz spojrzała na Myrę, wpatrzoną w swój pusty talerz. Rączki ładnie złożone na kolanach. W pucharze także nic nie było.

- Ej, wiesz, co się stało? - zapytała Evelyne, krojąc swoje mięsko. - Gera ma rację, jeszcze trochę i ta mała zacznie straszyć po Hogwarcie! Raz widziałam, jak Sir Cadogan się koło niej wygłupiał, a ona nic! Dosłownie jak słup soli! Jak niemal ryczałam ze śmiechu, jak ten stary pryk próbował zamachać na nią swoją szabelką.

Geraldine się zakrztusiła.

- Żartujesz!

- Nie, ja też to widziałam - potwierdziła Adela, śmiejąc się. - Mówię wam, gdyby nie to, ze sir Cadogan jest obrazem, przebiły ją na wylot!

Weasleyówna zmarszczyła brwi. Oprócz niej, Draco i Pierre'a nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się stało, no, może prócz McGonagall i Dumbledore'a, którzy mieli na ten temat pewne domysły.

W każdym razie pozostali nie wiedzieli nic. Co było kolejną podstawą do gnębienia Myry. Cóż, nie byłą najmilszym dzieciakiem w Hogwarcie, co prawda, to prawda, ani zbyt znanym - oczywiście aż do ogłoszenia wyników dotyczących przedstawienia. Co także jej życia nie ułatwiło..

Virginia w małej Myrze widziała siebie. Ale jej taka tragedia nigdy się nie zdarzyła. Starsza Gryfonka przekonała się, że nawet czarodziejskie moce nie pomogą, jeśli ktoś umarł, zginął, już go nie ma. Życie okazało się bardzo kruche. Bo okazuje się, że wystarcza tylko machnięcie nadgarstkiem, aby ktoś zniknął z tego świata raz na zawsze.

- Trochę mi jej żal. Na próbach tańczy bardzo sztucznie, wygląda, jakby lada chwila chciała zrezygnować z roli. - odezwała się Geraldine. - Musiało się stać coś złego.

Adela uniosła oczy ku niebu i niecierpliwie machnęła ręką.

- Daj spokój, co złego może się zdarzyć takiemu dzieciakowi? Spójrz na to z innej strony, zachowuje się jak miliony małych szczyli - za wcześnie dojrzewa! Huśtaweczka nastrojów, moje panie!

Gera uniosła brew.

- Dojrzewanie? Nie przesadzaj, zawsze zachowywała się jak kilkulatka i nagle takie rach ciach - dziewczyna, tak?

- Nie za ostro, kochanie! - zaśmiała się Adela - To następny zepsuty bachor, który nie umie się odczepić od maminej spódniczki!

- Ach, tak? - zapytał za nią zimny głos. Tak zimny, że aż zadrżała. Okręcając się powoli, Adela zajrzała do lodowato szarych oczu, które przenikały ją na wylot.

- Co robisz przy naszym stole, Malfoy?- zaciekawił się Harry, podnosząc się.

Draco zignorował go, nadal patrząc na Adelę.

- No, powiedz mi, co Gryfonki widzą w mojej kuzynce, hę?

Przełknęła głośno ślinę, niezdolna do odpowiedzi.

Blondyn zmarszczył w obrzydzeniu nos.

- Rozumiem. Więc to są ci wspaniali, nieskazitelni Gryfoni, najodważniejsi, najinteligentniejsi, powołani do walki ze złem, ze złem takim jak Slytherin. Pragnę, żebyś mi odpowiedziała, co taka odważna Gryfonka widzi w mojej kuzynce, która, nawiasem, jest z tego samego domu co ty?

Powietrze zagęściło się, poczuł to nawet odległy Slytherin. Nikt nigdy przedtem nie widział Dracona w takim stanie. Był wściekły. Był niebezpieczny.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli go tak niebezpiecznego.

Cichy głos, wściekły wzrok i napięcie w powietrzu.

- Och, straciłaś głos? - warknął, zakładając rękę na rękę.

- Nie masz prawa oceniać nas, Gryfonów, Malfoy - powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego wściekle.

- Właśnie, prawda, nie masz też prawa mieszać się w nasze sprawy - dodał Ron, także wstając.

- Masz rację - Seamus uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Znaczy, w tym, co przed chwila powiedziałeś. Ślizgoni to zło. Zło nigdy nie kwestionuje dobra.

Draco spojrzał na niego, a jego źrenice jeszcze bardziej się zwęziły. Zacisnął pieści.

- No! - pisnął ktoś. Wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na chłopca, chyba z pierwszej klasy. - Myra jest twoją kuzynka, tak? No więc w takim razie niech się wynosi z naszego domu! Plugawi tylko dobre imię Gryfonów!

- Chadwick! - syknęła Hermiona, zauważając, że Myra jeszcze bardziej spuściła głowę.

- No co? - odpyskował chłopiec, który najwyraźniej miał zwyczaj prawie każde zdanie rozpoczynać od "No". - To prawda! No, Harold!

- Tak - potwierdził chłopiec nazwany Haroldem.- Zachowuje się i wyglądaj jak małolata! Znaczy, spójrzcie na nią - z nikim nie rozmawia, zachowuje się jak snobka, widocznie według niej świat powinien być na jej usługach i odgadywać każde najskrytsze życzenie jaśnie księżniczki. Co więcej może niszczyć dobre imię naszego domu niż to?

W Draconie się gotowało. Jego nadgarstki aż zbielały, ale starał się opanować. Spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na nich z niewypowiedzianym gniewem w oczach.

- Co, chcesz się bić? - zauważył Ron.

- A może nie? Co, tym razem nie ma trzech goryli, którzy by ci pomogli, nie? - zadrwił Dean.

- Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wierzyłem, że Gryfoni są zdolni do jakichś głębszych uczuć niż tylko zarozumiałość. Cóż z tego, że byle Malfoy podeptał wam pychę, prawda? – powiedział cicho Draco. - Tak naprawdę jesteście tylko stadłem bezzębnych lwów!

- Powtórz to Malfoy! - krzyknął Ron, ciągnąc go za kołnierz. - Mam cię dosyć, wiesz? Całujesz moja siostrę przed całą szkołą, znieważasz mój dom! Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz łaził za mną na klęczkach i lizał buty w przeprosinach!

- **_DOŚĆ!_** - wrzasnął ktoś, zanim jakikolwiek profesor mógł przerwać sprzeczkę przeradzającą się w burdę.

Virginia stała, patrząc wściekle na obydwu chłopców. Wyprowadzili ją z równowagi. Nie mogła pohamować w sobie tego gniewu.

Zrobiło jej się gorąco.

- Gi-...

- Zamknij się! - krzyknęła, przerywając Harry'emu. - Nie chcę was widzieć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nigdy więcej! Co się znowu dzieje miedzy Gryfonami i Ślizgonami!

- No więc, sama wiesz, dawno, dawno temu czterech ma-... - zaczął Fred, ale natychmiast skończył swą wypowiedź.

- Nie do ciebie mówię, Fryderyku Weasley - powiedziała groźnym tonem. - Mam dość, mam dosyć tej ciągłej przepychanki miedzy domami, mam dosyć waszych nieustannych kłótni. Już was widziałam w tym roku dwa razy w szpitalu i nie chcę widzieć was znowu! Słyszycie mnie?

Ron patrzył z niewiarą na swoja siostrę.

- Ginny, co się z tobą...

- Słyszałeś mnie, Ronaldzie Weasley? - powtórzyła.

- Dobra! - krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Mów sobie, co chcesz, Ginny, ale mówię ci, to był obraza naszego domu, a ty sprawy nie poprawiasz! Nie ma w tobie ani odrobiny honoru? Gryffindor został znieważony! Dom, który był twym domem od pięciu lat, a ty stoisz sobie z boczku jak gdyby nigdy nic i pozwalasz, żeby obrażał cię ten popapraniec, który mugolsko urodzonych nazywa szlamami!

Sapnęła ze złością, ale był na nią, tak wściekły w tej chwili, że nie zauważył.

Virginia spojrzała na swojego brata.

- To wasze zachowanie przynosi zniewagę domowi, Ron. Zupełnie nie umiecie uszanować innych, nie wiecie, jak uszanować swoich współmieszkańców, nie wiecie, jak szanować wrogów!

I w ten sposób kończąc, wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

- Ginny! - krzyknęła za nią Hermiona.

- Kurczę, okres ma dostać, czy co?- skomentowała Geraldine, potrząsając głowa.

Draco spuścił głowę i spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi.

Zaczęła się bać. Sama siebie, oczywiście.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuła takiego strachu, który pogłębiałby się z sekundy na sekundę. Pomyślała o wszystkich tych rzeczach, których dokonała w tym roku.

_Co się ze mną dzieje? _

Odwróciła się w stronę góry książek medycznych na stole. Ukryła się wewnątrz komnaty roboczej w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nie chcąc nikogo widzieć ani z nikim rozmawiać.

Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że krzyczała na Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali, przed Ślizgonami, Puchonami, Krukonami, uczniami z innych szkół i wszystkimi nauczycielami, z Dumbledorem na czele.

Jakoś nigdy nie rozmyślała o swoim zachowaniu. Cała zabawa w Trzech Miotłach...wielka wojna z Pansy i jeszcze teraz... Virginia rzadko kiedy kłóciła się z rodziną, prawie nigdy nie denerwowała się na nikogo. Ale teraz naprawdę czuła, że wybuchnie. I wybuchła.

- Co się dzieje ze mną? Staję się coraz bardziej transparentna... - mruknęła. - Chciałam tylko pomóc Myrze, a zamiast tego urządziłam scenę przed całym Hogwartem.

- Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, może to tylko przejaw twojego dojrzewania? - ktoś zaśmiał się cicho i złośliwie.

Virginia znała ten głos bardzo dobrze.

- Mam znowu wybuchnąć? - zagroziła.

- Nie gorączkuj się tak - rzucił, rozkładając się na kanapie.

- Zawsze musisz się zachowywać jak idiota? - zapytała z gniewem w głosie, odwracając się w jego stronę.

- Zależy - odrzekł, zakładając sobie ręce za głowę. - Zależy, przed kim.

Straciła cierpliwość.

- Słuchaj, nie jestem sobą i nie wiem dlaczego, więc lepiej ci radzę, żebyś mnie przestał denerwować, Malfoy i zostawił moją osobę w spokoju.

Znowu wróciła do pracy.

Ściągnął usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

Zrozumiał, że jej wszystkie uczucia widać teraz jak na dłoni, co nie było dobre, ponieważ... Draco ledwo pojmował to "ponieważ", ale zapowiadało jakieś zagrożenie, miał przeczucie, że stanie się coś niedobrego.

A pogrążona w bólu Virginia nie była tym, co chciał widzieć.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciał, żeby kiedykolwiek się w takim stanie znalazła.

Myśl o tym, co czyniła przez ostatnie pół roku zaszokowała go. Nie miał pojęcia, ze może mieć takie... takie biegunowe charaktery. Taniec, temperament, wyuzdanie - tego w ogóle się po niej nie spodziewał.

Z drugiej wiedział, że jest wrażliwa, nieśmiała i... silna duchem.

_...Nie, to śmieszne, nie mogę się przecież zakochać w Gryfonce, na dodatek Weasleyównie! Ślizgon i Gryfonka, koniec świata się dzieje! _

Ale w głębi duszy wiedział. Wiedział, że to nie jest jakieś tam zauroczenie, żart, nie.

To, co do niej czuł miało jakąś nieokreśloną wartość, dotknęło jego nieczułego serca. Zmienił się. Dzięki niej.

Lecz czy ona... Czy ona...

- Czy ty... - mruknął nieświadomie, lecz nie za cicho, by nie usłyszała.

- Czy ja co? - spytała niecierpliwym tonem, odwracając się do niego.

Patrzył na nią.

To nie był zimny wzrok, to nie było wściekłe spojrzenie... To było...

To było TO spojrzenie. Patrzył na nią, Draco Malfoy patrzył na nią, a jego oczy stały się zwierciadłem duszy. Tam, w nim, wszystko było jasne jak na dłoni. W jego szarych oczach widniała walka, walka z samym sobą, czymś, czego ona jeszcze nie pojmowała, ale co...

Draco otworzył już usta, ale ktoś zapukał.

Niechętnie oderwał wzrok od jej brązowych oczu i spojrzał na drzwi. Weszła Myra, a za nią Pierre.

W komnacie nastała cisza.

Nagle Myra odchrząknęła i odgarnęła włosy za ucho.

A ten gest mówił za wszystko, co miała za chwilę powiedzieć.

- Draco, ja... - szepnęła, spuszczając głowę. - Ja chciałbym tylko przeprosić.

- Za co? - zapytał, unosząc brew. Zmierzył wzorkiem Pierre'a, stojącego za nią. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że ten mały miał coś wspólnego ze zmianą jego małej kuzynki.

- Ja... wiem, że brzydko się zachowywałam. Bardzo brzydko. Ciągle za tobą łaziłam - ciągnęła dalej. - Wiem, byłam strasznie dziecinna, byłam bardziej jak rozpuszczona kilkulatka niż jedenastolatka. Ale... ale każdy w końcu dorasta, prawda? Ja też muszę...

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się, ale to już nie był ten jej dziecinny uśmiech. Nie.

Draco milczał, patrząc na nią szarymi oczami.

Wstał i podszedł do niej, klękając.

- Myraś... Ty zawsze będziesz dla mnie mała dziewczynką... moją ukochaną kuzyneczką...

- Draco... - ledwo powstrzymywała łzy. Przygryzła wargę i przytuliła się do niego, rozpłakując się. - Ty też zawsze będziesz dla mnie bratem... zawszę będę cię kochała!

Przygarnął ją do siebie mocno i uśmiechnął.

- Rodzeństwo na zawsze?

- Tak!

Virginia spojrzała na ten piękny przykład wzajemnej adoracji i uniosła brwi.

Zwróciła się do Pierre'a:

- Jakie cuda ty czynisz?

Francuz wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niej szyderczo, trochę podobnie do Dracona.

To tajemnica - mówiły jego oczy.

Westchnęła.

Również się uśmiechając.

Virginia weszła do studia, słysząc śmiech. Prawie zemdlała, zobaczywszy trzy ogromne języki wywalone na wierzch.

- Co u diabła... - mruknął z niesmakiem Draco.

- Gi-... Ginny... - wydyszała Yvette, ciągle sie śmiejąc i trzymając za brzuch.

Alain, Beau i Edonard najwyraźniej coś zjedli. Wygłupiali się, tańcząc z tymi ekscesami zamiast języków.

Spojrzała na Freda i George'a, którzy najpewniej byli organizatorami tego wszystkie. Właśnie śmiali się do rozpuku.

- O Jezu... - szepnęła, zauważywszy na podłodze papierki od cukierków.- Daliście im gigantojęzyczne toffi?

- N-... no... - odpowiedział zdyszany George.

- Nie przeterminowały się jeszcze... - dodał Fred, ocierając łzy.

- Mama je wszystkie wywaliła! - krzyknął ich siostra, patrząc na rozhulane trio.

- Lee miał jeszcze jedną torebkę. Wpadliśmy do niego przed Hogwartem. No wiesz, tylko eksperymentujemy - wyjaśnił.

- Aha - to była cała jej odpowiedź. Już chciała coś dodać, kiedy usłyszeli krzyk. Rudowłosa odwróciła się.

To nie było nic złego. Chyba. Pansy, zauważając, co się stało, ukryła się za Draco, a na jej twarzy widniało obrzydzenie.

- Co to... co to do cholery jest, to... - wyjąkała.

- Magiczne dowcipy Weasleyów - wyjaśnił spokojnie jej kolega z domu.

- Ja wiedziałam, że tak będzie, jak się tu zjawicie, ja wiedziałam... - powiedziała Lesley, klepiąc Georga w tył głowy.

- Sama musisz jednak przyznać, że jest się z czego pośmiać! - wyznał Dominic, uśmiechając się i unosząc kciuki w górę.

Powiedział prawdę. Bliźniacy Weasley od razu po przybyciu do szkoły skumplowali się z Alainem, Beau i Edonardem, którzy mieli w Beauxbatons taką samą jak oni opinię. W Hogwarcie teraz często dawało się słyszeć jakieś piski, wrzaski, nawet małe wybuchy - komuś zmienił nagle kolor włosów, ktoś miał wielkie oczy, ogromny nos, zieloną skórę, duży język albo jeszcze gorsze rzeczy.

W związku z tym Virginia była bardzo zajęta w Skrzydle Szpitalny. W każdym razie, nie była głupia, żyjąc z nimi piętnaście lat, nauczyła się o nich coś niecoś. Wykombinowała własny eliksir, który niwelowałby wszystkie ich wybryki. Jedną buteleczkę miała ona. Drugą miał Draco.

- Pośmiać! - krzyknęła Gabrielle. To ona była jedną z prześladowanych "eksperymentami". Nic dziwnego, cała piątka nienawidziła jej całą duszą.

- A co! - zaprotestowała Una. - Uspokój się, Gabrielle, oni się tylko wygłupiają.

- To naprawdę zabawne! - dodała Yvette, patrząc na ćwierć wilę drwiąco. - Zaufaj mi.

- Dobra, dobra, koniec zabawy! - ogłosił Spencer, klaszcząc i próbując zachować twarz.- Musimy przećwiczyć dwie pierwsze sceny z tańcem, choreografia ma być skończona przed końcem marca. Mamy tylko pół miesiąca.

- Te, gdzie ty się wczoraj włóczyłaś, co? - zapytał Virginia Yvette. Przyjaciółka zazwyczaj przychodziła odwiedzić ją w szpitalu.

Od dwóch tygodni widziały się tylko przelotnie.

- Kto, ja? Widzisz... - zarumieniła się, przygryzając wargę.- Gin, to jest tak, że ja...

Uniosła brew.

- Nie mów, że chodzisz na randki.

- Ależ skąd!

- Nie? - spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. - Ale, Yvette, uważaj, dobra?

Spojrzała na nią dziwnie.

- Te, ty myślisz, że ja...?

- No, co ja myślę? - zapytała, zakładając rękę na rękę.

- Myślisz, pewnie, że...

- Yvette, na miejsce! - krzyknęła Gabrielle z niecierpliwością. Obok niej stał Barlow D'Agular, patrząc ciągle na Yvette swoimi błękitnymi oczami.

- Idę! - odpowiedziała i odwróciła się do Virginii. - Porozmawiamy potem.

- Cze-... - zaczęła, ale ona już odeszła. Virginia wzruszyła ramionami i schyliła się, wiążąc buta. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy przed nią upadła jakaś gruba, obita w jasna skórę księga. Spoglądając w górę, zajrzała do niebieskozielonych oczu Adriana.

Podniosła książkę, podając mu ją.

- Twoja?

- Dzięki - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do niej. Sięgnął po swoją własność, przy okazji dotykając jej ręki.

Spojrzała na tytuł.

_Trujące eliksiry_ - przeczytała, patrząc na niego.

- Też się zajmujesz eliksirami?

- Chyba wszyscy to robimy? - zapytał.

- Ale chodzi mi o dodatkowe prace - wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Interesuję się tym, oczywiście nie jestem na takim wysokim poziomie jak ty. Kupiłem tę książkę na Pokątnej, zanim przybyłem do Hogwartu. Fajna, mimo że o eliksirach - orzekł .

- Czytałam trochę o tym. Raz się otrułam, włosy mi się stały różowe, choć to był pewnie tylko kolejny dowcip Freda i Georga - zaśmiała się.

Adrian uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Mówiąc o tym, masz bardzo interesującą rodzinkę.

- Nawet mi nie mów - odparła.- Tam gdzie się pojawią, następuje totalny chaos. W domu mam całą szafkę korków do uszu.

- Chyba te ich zabawy nie są niebezpieczne? - zapytał zamyślony.

- Nie, nie - odpowiedziała szybko, kręcąc głową. - Wszystko da się odwrócić, są nieszkodliwi, chociaż z tego, co wiem, kiedyś wymyślili coś, co trwało rok. Nie pamiętam co to było. Ale trzeba powiedzieć, że bez nich byłoby u nas w domu ponuro.

- No widzisz - uśmiechnął się znowu. - A wiesz, co twierdzę?- że eliksiry nie powinny być używane do zabijania...

- Masz raję, ale... - chciała zacząć dysputę z tym znajomym, a jakże tajemniczym chłopakiem! Czuła się tak, jakby znalazła właśnie bratnią duszę. Serce zaczęło bić jej szybciej.

Jednak nadal czuła się przy nim dziwnie.

- Adrian! Ginny! Na scenę! - krzyknęła Lesley.

- Już idziemy!

Oczywiste było, że Ron nadal jest wściekły na swoją siostrę, wiedział o tym cały Gryffindor.

- Znowu przesiadywałaś z tym swoim manem? - zapytał, kiedy tylko przeszła przez dziurę w portrecie. Harry, grający z Deanem w szachy tylko na nią zerknął, natomiast Hermiona, zamknąwszy książkę, spojrzała jej w oczy. W Pokoju Wspólnym ucichło.

Virginia mocno przycisnęła do siebie podręczniki. Nie miała pojęcia, czy nadal się o nią martwią, ale frustrowała ją ich nadopiekuńczość

- Tak i nie - odparła spokojnie. - Musiałam skończyć pracę z Draco i Snape'm.

- Ha! - parsknął. - Więc Malfoy ci już nie wystarcza, teraz nawet się kumplujesz ze Snapem! Może od razu się przeprowadzisz do Slytherinu?

Spojrzała rozeźlona na swojego brata i, nic nie mówiąc, przeszła przez pokój, podążając w stronę schodów na górę.

- Stój, młoda damo - rozkazał.

- Ginny, musimy poważnie porozmawiać - dodała łagodnie Hermiona.

- Przestańcie - powiedziała, odwracając się. - Nie macie prawa mówić mi, co powinnam robić, a czego nie!

- A właśnie, że mamy - zaprotestował Ron. - Muszę interweniować, gdy widzę, że dzieje się coś złego. Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś moja siostrą i mam powinność kontrolować i ustalać, z kim wolno ci się spotykać, a z kim nie.

- Ron, mam cię dosyć - odrzekła, wymachując rękami. - Nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie chcę znowu słyszeć tego samego wykładu, Ronaldzie Weasley! Sam robisz wiele rzeczy, które mama by na pewno potępiła, więc patrz na swoje błędy i nie wytykaj ich u mnie, dobrze? Robię, co chcę robić, co mam robić i, jakbyś nie wiedział, jest to całkowicie niewinne! Mam gdzieś to, co myślisz o moim stowarzyszaniu się ze złym Slytherinem, bo, w odróżnieniu od ciebie, ja wiem, co robię!

- Ginny, Weasley, ja przysięgam... - wysapał ze złością. Hermiona, nie wiedząc czemu, odwróciła wzrok, czerwieniąc się.

- Przysięgaj, co sobie chcesz, idę trochę odpocząć - rzuciła, wchodząc na schody.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarła do dormitorium, trzasnęła drzwiami i rzuciła się na łóżko, zasłaniając zasłony. Chciała być sama.

Była zła i zawiedziona.

Virginia padła na poduszkę, powstrzymując szloch. Nienawidziła, kiedy Ron zachowywał się jak jej matka, a myśl o tym, co się z nią działo w tym czasie, była nieznośna. Bo przyszło jej do głowy, że to wszystko robi przez Dracona.

- Draco, Draco, Draco! - wydyszała, przyciskając do siebie poduszkę.

Czuła się przez niego jak wariatka. Nie mogła przestań o nim myśleć! Jak powiedział George, traciła swój rozumek.

Westchnęła głęboko. Musiała przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewała na początku roku szkolnego. W życiu by przecież nie pomyślała, że będzie rozmawiać z Draco po ludzku. Wszystko działo się tak szybko...Stała się jego przyjaciółką... Chociaż ciągle ją obrażał i na nią wymyślał, wiedziała, że zależy mu na niej. Zobaczyła w nim tak szeroką paletę uczuć, tak szeroką gamę emocji... Opiekuńczość... Śmiech... Wrażliwość...Uzdolnienia pod względem eliksirów... Miłość i przywiązanie do rodziny...

Wiedziała, że nikt inny by nie pomyślał nawet, jakie on posiada cechy. Dla ludzi z "zewnątrz" bywał niemiły, a to, co czuł nigdy nie objawiało się w jego spojrzeniu...

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ona też kiedyś pochodziła z "zewnątrz". Ledwo przypominała sobie ich spotkanie na Nokturnie, zanim zaczęła się szkoła. Wszystko by wtedy oddała za to, aby zmyć mu z twarzy ten uśmieszek. Nie mówiąc już wyrazie twarzy pod tytułem "Znowu jakiś durny Weasley..."

To był Draco, którego myślała, że zna na wylot.

Ale nie, to był dopiero początek. Z czasem weszła w jego życie, zaufał jej, a ona...

A ona miała wrażenie, jakby znalazła swoje "gdzieś", gdzie mogłaby należeć...

- Mówiąc o Nokturnie...- mruknęła, siadając. Spod bluzki wyciągnęła opal przewieszony na czarnej wstążce. Nie poświeciła temu wisiorkowi uwagi, odkąd wyszła ze sklepu na ulicę Pokątną. Czyli od dawna.

_Wezwał cię. Odtąd jesteś jego niewolnicą i władczynią zarazem._

_Co to miało oznaczać? _

Spojrzała na klejnot. Nie znała tego człowieka u _Borgina i Burkesa_ i w życiu nie widziała tego opalu.

W jakiś dziwny sposób czuła, że naszyjnik stał się częścią niej - w każdym razie wisiał niezauważenie na jej szyi od przeszło pół roku.

Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, do świata realnego przywrócił ją głos.

- Ginny! Zaraz będzie obiad! - zawołała Geraldine.

- No, tak, zaraz przyjdę! - odrzekła, kładąc stopy na podłodze. Szybko schowała wisiorek i rozsunęła kotary, szukając butów.

- Ginny! - zamachała jej przed nosem Yvette.

- Yvette? - usiadła obok przyjaciółki. - Co ci ludzie tu robią?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, może Dumbledore chce coś ogłosić? - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. i sięgając po swój puchar.

- Ogłosić? - Virginia zmarszczyła nos.

- No. Te, skarbek, doszły mnie słuchy, że się znów kłóciłaś z Ronem. - zauważyła Yvette, popijając sok z dyni. - Znowu o Dracona?

Gryfonka parsknęła tylko, podnosząc swój kielich do ust.

- A jak myślisz, o co innego mogłoby pójść?

- Wiesz, jestem ciekawa - zaczęła Yvette. - Co się dzieje miedzy wami? Powiesz?

Jej koleżanka wyglądała, jakby się zaraz miała udusić.

- Aha, no dobra, już wszystko wiem - powiedziała Francuzka, nakładając sobie ziemniaków.

- Yvette, miedzy mną a nim nie ma nic a nic! - syknęła jej do cucha Virginia.

- Taa, krowy latają, a świstak siedzi - zadrwiła, podpierając brodę ręką. - Gina, nie ma sensu zaprzeczać, znaczy obydwie wiemy, że kiedy jesteście sami, panuje między wami idealna zgodność. Nigdy nie widziałam takie harmonii między Draconem i innymi, zawsze, jak coś do niego mówię, mam wrażeniem, jakby chciał mnie zamknąć na wieki.

Harmonia?

Spojrzała na swój sok.

Właśnie, co było miedzy nimi?

Coś więcej niż przyjaźń?

A może to tylko ona chciała tak uważać?

- Gi-iny - zawołała Yvette, machając jej ręką przed oczami, po czym westchnęła, trzęsąc głową. - Wyglądasz jak otruta wiesz?

Otruta?

Virginia szeroko otworzyła oczy. Niewyraźnie, jak przez mgłę widziała jakieś postacie. Chociaż było jasno, nie wiedziała, co kto robi. Ktoś wlewał coś z małej buteleczki do srebrnego kielicha. Virginia zmrużyła oczy. Po chwili inny ktoś wypił to, co było w pucharze...Ta osoba cofnęła się...

Czara wypadła jej z rąk...upadła na podłogę.

Z głośnym brzękiem.

- Ginny? - Yvette potrząsnęła nią, jednak bezskutecznie. - Nic ci nie jest?

Virginia była biała jak kreda. Powoli uniosła rękę i dotknęła swojej szyi. Było jej gorąco, tak strasznie gorąco...

Srebrny puchar... trucizna...

_Srebro... Wąż... Slytherin... _

- Draco... - szepnęła.

Yvette spojrzał na nią.

- Draco?

Virginia wstała gwałtownie.

- **_DRACO, NIE! _**

Koniec rozdziału XXI


	23. Rozdział XXII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXII

Historia lubi się powtarzać...

_I'm Standing on a bridge_

_I'm waitin in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_Theres nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but theres no sound _

- **_DRACO, NIE!_**

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Dracona, który miał już przytknięty puchar do ust. Po chwili, która trwała wieczność, podejrzliwie spojrzał w swój sok z dyni.

Virginia szybkim krokiem podeszła do stoły Ślizgonów. W międzyczasie Malfoy powąchał ciecz.

- Draco, Weasley, co to ma znaczyć? - zapytał Snape, domagając się objaśnień.

- Ja... Ja... - nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że wszyscy się na nią gapią - uczniowie z Hogwartu, Beauxbatons, Durmstrangu. Wszyscy.

Kilku Ślizgonów prychnęło.

- Jej już kompletnie odbiło... - mruknął Hase.

Draco sięgnął po serwetkę i zanurzył ją w napoju.

- Mój Boże... - szepnęła Virginia.

- O cholera! - wrzasnął blondyn, odskakując do tyłu i odrzucając serwetkę, a raczej to, co z niej zostało. Znad czary unosił się biały dym.

- Co...? - zaczął Snape, chwytając kielich i patrząc w niego. - Weasley, zabierz to razem z serwetką do lochów.

- Tak, panie profesorze - odrzekła posłusznie. Sięgnęła po jakiś pusty talerz i przykryła puchar, nie pozwalając ulatniać się parze.

- Draco, pójdziesz z Weasley i przygotujesz wskaźniki, tabele i odczynniki - rozkazał, podając swojemu wychowankowi srebrny kluczyk.

- Tak jest.

- Panie dyrektorze - Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. - Pragnąłbym, aby Ślizgoni odeszli od stołu, ogłoszenie będzie musiało poczekać. - powiedział. - Niech nikt niczego nie dotyka, nawet skrzaty domowe.

- Tak, Severusie, jednak chyba będzie lepiej, gdy wszyscy uczniowie opuszczą salę - westchnął dyrektor. - Wszystko może poczekać.

Snape pokiwał głową.

- Chodź - mruknął Draco do Virginii, chwytając ją za nadgarstek.

Wyszli. Gryfonka nic nie mówiła.

Nie odzywali się do siebie, przygotowując wszystko, o co prosił Snape. Draco szukał w kredensie odczynników i tabel. Puchar z trucizną stał na stole. Virginia założyła rękawiczki.

- Tego tu nie zrobimy, musimy przejść do klasy - powiedział w pewnym momencie Draco, niosąc pod pachą jakieś zwoje.

- Dobrze - zgodziła się. Założyła na twarz maseczkę lekarską i uniosła talerz.

Dym, który kiedyś był biały, stał się smołowatoczarny, jak z papierosa. Chociaż nadal nie miała pojęcia, co to było, przypuszczała, że trucizna była śmiertelna.

- Co się stało?- spytał chłopak, zakładając rękawiczki.

- Opary zgęstniały na czarno - odrzekła stanowczym tonem. Sięgnęła po jakąś przeźroczysta folię i zawinęła w nią puchar.

- Na czarno? - Draco zmarszczył nos. - Wypiłbym coś, co paruje na czarno?

- No - odparła sucho.

Potarł ręką skroń.

- Wszystko gotowe? - rzucił Snape, wchodząc do środka, jego czarna szata rozkładała się jak skrzydła żuka szykującego się do lotu.

Blondyn kiwnął głową.

- Panie profesorze, opary zrobił się czarne - powiedziała Virginia, wskazując na truciznę.

- Czarne? - dobrze myślała, że oznacza o coś złego. Nauczyciel spojrzał w dół. - Niedobrze - mruknął, potrząsając głową.

Ostrożnie podnosząc czarę, zanurzył w niej szpatułkę, żeby pobrać próbkę. Następnie przeniósł ją nad jakiś pergamin z wykresem.

Wlał resztę "soku z dyni" do małego pojemniczka i podał Virginii, rozkazując, aby magicznie to zapieczętowała zanim schowa do kredensu.

- Panie profesorze, co to jest? - zapytała nerwowo. Nigdy nie zajmowała się truciznami, po prostu nigdy jej do głowy nie przyszło, że miałaby kiedykolwiek mieć wciąż tym do czynienia

Snape wciąż patrzył na wykres. Po chwili potrząsnął głową.

- Co to jest? - powtórzył zniecierpliwiony Draco. - Lub co to może być?

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął.

- Dziwne. To jest magiczny eliksir, ale nie całkowicie. Widzicie te linie? - wskazał na jakieś czarne kreseczki na początku osi. - Jeśli ciecz jest magiczna, te kreski się nie pokazują. więc...

- Może został wymieszany z mugolską trucizną? - zasugerowała Virginia. - Z tego co wiem, czarodzieje na ogół nie używają żrących eliksirów, to bezużyteczne.

- W takim razie mamy problem – odrzekł z powagą.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał Draco.

- Nigdy nie zostało stworzone coś takiego jak pół mugolska i pół magiczna trucizna. - odpowiedział Snape, patrząc na wykres w dalszym ciągu.- Nie mam pojęcia, kto chce cię zabić, Draco, ale jest to ktoś strasznie inteligentny. A to... może być, nie, to JEST śmiercionośne - obrócił się i spojrzał poważnie ma Malfoya.- Gdyby nikt cię nie powstrzymał od picia tego, umarłbyś w ciągu pół godziny. Nie mam pojęcia jeszcze, co zostało użyte, aby stworzyć ten eliksir, ale został on na pewno odbarwiony i usunięto mu zapach. Sam wiesz, po co. Żeby zabić człowieka, który nic nie podejrzewa.

- Cholera, cholera, cholera... - mruknął pod nosem Draco, gwałtownie pocierając swoje włosy.

- Umarłby? - zapytała bezbarwnym głosem Virginia, siadając na stoliku.

- Tak - odrzekł Snape. Po raz kolejny potrząsnął głową i podniósł z ziemi jakiś patyczek. - Posprzątajcie ten cholerny bałagan i na wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz zapieczętujcie tę truciznę. Muszę się spotkać z dyrektorem.

- Ginny! Nic złego się nie stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona Hermiona, podchodząc do niej.

- No właśnie, wypił to w końcu? - dodał złośliwie Ron.

- Dotykał ktoś tego? - zainteresowała się Lavender, mocno trzymając Seamusa za rękę.

- Ciekawe, kto to mógł być - zastanowiła sie Parvati.

- Obojętne. Ale otrucie jest za bardzo radykalne, według mnie - rzucił Dean.

- No i? - przed Virginią stanęła Adela, kładąc rękę na biodrze.

Virginia westchnęła. Nie odpowiedziała na pytania. Wiedziała, co powinna zrobić: pójść do łóżka po północy, kiedy wszyscy już spali. Niestety, była dziesiąta. A z tego, co widziała, nikt jeszcze nie zamierzał kłaść się do łóżka.

Dwie godziny zajęło im sprzątanie w lochach. Przez dwie godziny nie odezwali się do siebie prawie ani słowem.

Sama nie wiedziała, czemu.

- Gdzie jest McGonagall? Co się stało, kiedy wyszliśmy? - spytała, wysłuchawszy lawiny pytań.

- Zostaliśmy wysłani do domów - odrzekła Geraldine.- Nic się ciekawego nie działo. Chyba chcieli, żebyśmy się nie potruli.

Dwoje drugoklasistów zaśmiało się.

- Aha... - odparła, ziewając.

- Więc? - Harry starał się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć.

- To nie było nic groźnego, jedynie śmiertelna trucizna, po której człowieka kona w męczarniach przez pół godziny - odpowiedziała z sarkazmem.

- Pół godziny? Wspaniale! - zawołał Ron, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Jednak Malfoy powinien był to wypić!

Zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał, Virginia posłała mu straszne spojrzenie. Kąciki jej ust drżały nieznacznie.

- Uważaj, co mówisz, Ron, bo możesz tego pożałować - szepnęła cicho, odwracając się. Zignorowawszy spojrzenia współmieszkańców, wbiegła szybko na górę i wpadła do dormitorium, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Dopiero przed chwilą zrozumiała powagę sytuacji: Draco mógł umrzeć i gdyby nie ona, pewnie już by nie żył. Był tak blisko śmierci... Przeszył ją dreszcz. To było okropne, to było...

Wszystko, o czym w tym momencie mogła pomyśleć było tym, że Draco nieomal zginął.

A co by było, gdyby naprawdę umarł? Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Nie umiała o tym myśleć. Jednak wizja życia bez niego zabolała ją, zabolała ją tak, jakby ktoś ją dźgnął nożem. Nie umiała o tym myśleć.

Ironicznie, tylko to chodziło jej po głowie.

Gdyby jego nie było, to...

Zwinęła się w kłębek, przyciskając mocno do siebie koc. Chciała się ogrzać - ogarnęło ją zimno, bezbrzeżne zimno. Chłód powodowała to okropna myśl - mogła stracić Dracona. Zimno duszy powoli przekształcało się w niewiarę, a potem, o zgrozo, w przerażenie.

Śmierć Dracona byłaby koszmarem.

Dlatego, że go kochała...

Gorzej być nie mogło.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_take me somewhere new _

_I dont know who you are _

_but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you _

Draco stanął przed drzwiami do Szpitala, rozglądając się. Nikogo nie było. Powoli otworzył wrota i wszedł do środka. Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem.

- Panie Malfoy, to jest szpital, wiec niech pan pamięta, jak ma się pan zachowywać! - skarciła go Madame Pomfrey.

- Przepraszam - odrzekł bez entuzjazmu, patrząc na uczniów leżących na łóżkach. - Znowu epidemia grypy? Co oni tu robią?

- Grypa? Ha! - pielęgniarka potrząsnęła głową.- Większość z nich to ofiary tych pięciu nicponi. Ale owszem, kilku ma grypę. Ja nie wiem, jak Hogwart wytrzyma ten rok - mruknęła pod nosem.- Ciągle tylko boli tamto, boli to, boli pstro!

Draco wzruszył tylko ramionami i wszedł do komnaty roboczej.

Virginia spała z głową na stole, opartą o ręce. Westchnął i okrył ją swoja szatą. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie pogłaskać jej po włosach. Musiał to zrobić. Odgarnął jej kilka kosmyków z twarzy i usiadł na kanapie, biorąc do ręki podręcznik do starożytnych run. Jutro miał mieć test.

Tak naprawdę nie musiał się wiele uczyć. Choć to właśnie Hermiona była najlepsza ze wszystkich szóstych klas, nikt jak dotąd nie zauważył, że to Draco lokował się tuż za nią. I że miał najlepsze oceny z Eliksirów. Oczywiście, wszyscy myśleli, że to dzięki Snape'owi, ale Malfoy naprawdę był zdolny!

Jego kulą u nogi był zaklęcia. Reszta na pewno by pomyślała, że jak to by mogło być, ale Draco, mieszkając przez szesnaście lat razem ze Śmierciożercą, nienawidził wszystkiego, co wiązało się z różdżką. Przecież ojciec zmuszał go do nauki przekleństw.

Nienawidził tego, ponieważ to dzięki zaklęciu najłatwiej było pozbawić kogoś życia.

Kiedy przekręcał stronę, coś błysnęło. Obrócił swoje szare oczy.

To był tylko sokół, siedzący na parapecie. To jego wspaniałe złote oczy tak błysnęły. W ogóle cały ptak był piękny.

Dracona jednak drażniła obecność tego stworzenia. Zanim cokolwiek zrobił, jego uwagę zajął jęk, pochodzący z drugiej strony komnaty.

Virginia ziewnęła, rozciągając się. Poczuła, że coś przyciężkiego ześlizguje jej się z ramion, jednak złapała przed upadkiem.

- Co to? - zapytała, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

- Śpiąca królewna wreszcie się obudziła - zauważył sucho Draco, zamykając książkę.

Podskoczyła na dźwięk jego głosu, niemal spadając z krzesła.

Uniósł brew.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałaś dużego, złego Malfoya?

- Co ty tu robisz? - powiedziała cicho.

- A może ty nie zapomniałeś, czemu służy ta komnata?

- Wybacz - odrzekła, posyłając mu mały uśmiech. - Jak tam przyjął twój dom nowe wiadomości?

Chłopak uniósł oczy w górę.

- Nijak. Wiedziałem, że będą o wszystko pytać, więc powłóczyłem się trochę po szkole. Spać poszedłem gdzieś tak o drugiej w nocy.

Wydymała usta.

- Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że nie wracasz? Jak ja weszłam do wspólnego, to myślałam, że mnie zaduszą.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Ja widocznie jeszcze myślę.

Virginia parsknęła i obróciła się do stołu.

- Co robisz? - zapytał, podchodząc do niej.

- Nic. To jest książka o eliksirach Freda albo Georga. Może obydwu. Sama nie wiem, którego.

- Nazywasz to książką? - uniósł brew. Przed nimi leżały karty pergaminu, brudne i zniszczone, zszyte jakimś sznurem. Obok tego leżała okładka z tytułem: _Eliksiry i trucizny. Poziom początkujący_.

- No co? - zapytała, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.

- Ile to ma? - demonstracyjnie podniósł pergaminy.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Znaczy, Fred... albo George, któryś z nich kupił to, jak szedł do szkoły... Ale książka jest starsza, bo z komisu. - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się. Bliźniacy zawsze grozili, ze otrują ją albo Rona i pozamieniają ich w króliki.

Draco spojrzał na Virginię, odległą, zamyśloną. Skierował wzrok na jej dłoń, trzymającą pergaminy. Była tam blizna, jasna blizna. Poczuł się winny. Cos ścisnęło za gardło.

Blizna była pamiątką po ich odwiedzinach w Komnacie Tajemnic. Nagle dotarło do niego, że ona nieomal tam nie zginęła.

- Myślałem, że po wczorajszych wydarzeniach weźmiesz się za coś bardziej profesjonalnego - parsknął po kilku sekundach ciszy.

Nie chciał myśleć o Komnacie Tajemnic,

- Wybacz, ale w tym polu eliksirów jestem całkowitym zerem. Chciałam się po prostu wprowadzić w nastrój. - rzuciła hardo, patrząc na niego rozeźlona, ale gdy dotarły do niej same słowa "wczorajsze wydarzenia" odwróciła głowę i spojrzała przez okno.

- Ej!

Podniósł z ziemi jakąś kartkę, która wypadła z "książki".

- Co?

Obróciła się i natychmiast, jak sparzona czymś, starała mu się wyrwać pergamin z ręki.

- Oddaj mi to!

- Ojej! Co my tu mamy, panno Weasley? - zapytał, grając zaskoczenie i wyciągając rękę ze świstkiem w górę, a drugą odpychając Virginię.

- Oddawaj!

- Ach, tajemnica? Może miłosny liścik do Pottera? - zapytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - W tym wypadku powinnaś pozwolić profesorowi Malfoyowi, aby to przeczytał. Może będę potrafił ci jakoś pomóc, moje dziecko.

- Błagam? - zmieniał strategię - zamiast na niego krzyczeć spojrzała wzrokiem wygłodzonego psiaka. Nawet ja bym się wzruszyła.

- E-e - zaprzeczył i poklepał ją dobrotliwie po głowie. - Virginio, bądź dobrą dziewczynka i pozwól wujaszkowi Draconowi zobaczyć swoje bazgrołki - mówiąc to, obrócił się szybko.

- Draconie Malfoy! - krzyknęła. - Oddajesz mi to! Natychmiast!

Nie usłuchawszy jej, rozwinął pergamin. Po kolorze łatwo było zgadnąć, że swoje musiał mieć.

Na papierze była narysowana dziewczynka. Znaczy, chyba. Dzieciak, który to rysował musiał mieć albo do lat pięciu, albo małe zdolności manualne. Mniejsza z tym. Postać była "ubrana" w czarną sukienkę z wielkim dekoltem i bez rękawów. Ta dziewczynka, ktokolwiek to był, miała czerwone, wprost marchewkowe włosy i duże, brązowe oczy. Na rękach miała białe rękawiczki, a na nogach butki na obcasach. Całości dopełniała czarnogranatowa wstążka na czubku głowy.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że to ty - powiedział z powagą, ledwo powstrzymując atak śmiechu.

- Czemu nie? Jak to narysowałam miałam cztery lata. Co w tym złego, co? - próbowała go sprowokować do dyskusji.

- Nie, tylko...- zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem... - Wiesz, to jest narysowane... narysowane bardzo... eee... bardzo... artystycznie!

Nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Jego śmiech było słychać w całym skrzydle szpitalnym.

Spojrzała na niego wściekle.

- Rżyj, Malfoy, umrzyj ze śmiechu, ja przynajmniej posiadam wyobraźnię! - wyrwała mu rysunek, kładąc go na stole

- Ty to... _to_ nazywasz wyobraźnią? - zapytał ,siadając na kanapie. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Tak, a jak inaczej chcesz to nazwać! - zdenerwowała się.

- Aua!

Pociągnęła go za ucho.

- Za co to!

- Żebyś zamknął jadaczkę! - palnęła.

Oddychając ciężko, pochyliła się nad stołem i spojrzała na kartkę. Nieświadomie się uśmiechnęła.

Draco zajrzał jej przez ramię, patrząc znowu na kawałek pożółkłego pergaminu.

- Ale nie mów, że to ty.

- A nawet jeśli, to co! - znów mu odpyskowała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic. Po prostu trudno mi sobie wyobrazić ciebie w takim stroju. Suknia bez rękawów? Białe rękawiczki? Szpilki?

Dźgnęła go palcem w żebra. Jęknął, co bardzo ją ucieszyło .

- Jestem dziewczyną. Normalną dziewczyna, rozumiesz? Oczywiście, tu mi pewnie działała wyobraźnia, jak malowałam tę sukienkę i resztę, te damskie fatałaszki.

- Skąd ci to u diabła przyszło? - zapytał, drapiąc się po głowie. - Nie jesteś mugolką. Wybacz. Według mnie jest to trochę, hmm... po prostu podobają mi się mugolskie stroje wieczorowe, wszystko.

- Chyba zapomniałeś, że jestem Weasley. Jak ty to mówiłeś?... z rodziny "wielbicieli szlam" - powiedziała, patrząc na niego. - A jeśli chodzi o strój... Kiedyś wzięłam jakąś gazetę taty i po prostuj sobie przeglądałam... Chyba chciałam się namalować jak na bal.

- Jakby się tak przyjrzeć temu rysunkowi... to powiedziałbym, że jesteś nawet podobna – zauważył z pozorną powagą. - Ale trochę dziwnie wyglądasz na tym papierze - powiedział, spoglądając bez skrępowania to na rysunek, to na jej biust.- Na przykład twoje piersi nie są takie ma-... AUUU! - trzasnęła go książką w głowę.

- Bardzo ci dobrze - mruknęła, dodatkowo stając mu na stopie.

- Ty mała kreaturo...

Byli tak pochłonięci kłótnią, że nie zauważyli czegoś.

Nie zauważyli parzącej na nich pary złotych oczu...

- I oto rozpoczynamy jeden z największych meczów sezonu! Piękny dzień na rozgrywki! - to był oczywiście Dean, krzyczący do magicznego megafonu. - Ravenclaw przeciwko Hufflepuffowi! Idą nasi Puchoni! Fintch-Fletchey, nowy kapitan i ścigający, Friendel szukający, Abbot i Bones jako pałkarki, Nott i Perks ścigający, no i oczywiście Sally-Anne - obrończyni!

Trybuny Puchonów szalały kiedy ich zawodnicy unieśli się w górę. Nawet jeśli Hufflepuff był domem uważanym za najgorszy, w porównaniu z innymi zawsze mieli najlepszych ścigających. I choć zazwyczaj przegrywali, to teraz różnica w punktach duża nie była. Puchoni mieli szansę na awans.

- Jezu, ale wiary! - zawołała Yvette, wychylając się przez ogrodzenie. - Ginny, chyba jesteś pokręcona, na twoim miejscu byłabym tu zawsze! Tylu chłopa!

Virginia uniosła oczy w górę, opierając się o ściankę. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że Yvette wyciągnęła ją na mecz Quidditcha! I to nie grali nawet Gryfoni!

Ludzi było rzeczywiście sporo. Teraz wiadomo było, że ten sport jest najpopularniejszy.

Choć brutalny.

- KRUKONI GÓRĄ! - wydarła się blondynka, nieomal wypadając z trybuny i machając szalikiem. - DO BOJU! DO BOJU!

- Ginny! Co za niespodzianka! - zawołał ktoś ciepłym, acz zaskoczonym głosem.

Virginia otworzyła oczy. Przed nią stał Adrian, patrząc na nią swoimi pięknymi oczami koloru morza.

- Hej! Też przyszedłeś na mecz? - zapytała głupio.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, nie zauważając jej gafy i oparł ręce o barierkę.

- Ekscytujący sport, nie? Ale z drugiej strony niebezpieczny...

- Racja - westchnęła, spoglądając na niego. - Madame Pomfrey nieustannie przekonuje Dumbledore'a, żeby odwołał rozgrywki. Ale kiedy były odwołane, no wiesz, jak odbywał się Turniej Trójmagiczny, też nie była zbytnio szczęśliwa. - zaśmiała się, przypominając sobie, kiedy pielęgniarka była w stanie, kiedy nie wiedziała, jakiego leku ma użyć.

- Tak? W takim razie ci nie zazdroszczę - odrzekł, patrząc na boisko.

- Pomfrey to wariatka, ona jest naprawdę stuknięta - skomentował Ron. - Nie mam pojęcia, czemu jeszcze ją tu trzymają. Stalowy babsztyl, prawie jak chłop. - powiedział. Pamiętał jeszcze dobrze, jak dwa lata temu, podczas zadania z trytonami zawinęła go w ręcznik.

- Nie mów tak, Madame Pomfrey jest naprawdę miła i bardzo się martwi o wszystkich swoich pacjentów - zaprotestowała Hermiona. - Ktoś kiedyś mówił, że niemal zwariowała, kiedy pięć lat temu spetryfikowano dzieciaki. To nie jej wina, że musi brać na siebie taką dużą odpowiedzialność. A gdyby komuś się tak coś stało?

Adrian uniósł brew.

- Nie? Poważnie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem o niej zbyt wiele, ale wszystkie eliksiry chyba bierze od Snape'a. Pamiętacie, jak Lockhart chciał mnie "uzdrowić" i usunął mi kość? Do dziś pamiętam odór Szkiele-Wzro i ból, jak mi odrastała kość w ręce. Paskudztwo! Sadyzm Snape'a objawia się nawet w jego eliksirach.

- Tylko kompletny dureń pozwoliłby się uzdrowić Lockhartowi - odezwał się ktoś szyderczym głosem.

Harry zacisnął zęby i już miał nadzieję gruchotnąć pięścią w znienawidzoną twarz Malfoya, kiedy okazało się, że powiedział to Crabbe. Draco stał dopiero za całą bandą, na końcu, za Montague i Hase, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Ewidentnie bardziej interesowało go to, co się działo na boisku.

- Ach, więc teraz wystawiłeś sobie reprezentację w postaci swoich goryli? - mruknął Ron.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, wychodząc do przodu.

- Skoro i tak byliście wtedy idiotami...

- Ty jeden...

- Właśnie wypuszczono kafla... Zaczynamy! - Dean przerwał Harry'emu.

- Zignorujcie go - szepnęła Parvati, ciągnąc Pottera za rękaw.- Nie jest tego warty.

- Masz rację - odrzekł, patrząc wściekle na Ślizgonów i odwracając głowę w stronę rozpoczętego meczu.

- Ravenclaw przy piłce! Kafla trzyma Mandy Brocklehurst, wspaniała zawodniczka, która wrzuciła kosza na meczu ostatniego roku! Teraz zmyka przed tłuczkiem wysłanym przez Hannę Abbot! UWAŻAJ! To był drugi tłuczek, tym razem odbity przez Susan Bones. Obydwie dziewczyny to nowe zdobycze poprzedniego kapitana, Daniela Sheringhama. Brocklehurst otacza obręcz i... JEST! Dziesięć do zera!

Robert Sanches wyleciał nad tłum i pokazał wszystkim znak pokoju.

- Tak jest, niezwyciężony Ravenclaw! - skomentował Dean. - Kafla przejmuje Chloe Nott z drużyny Puchonów. Oddaje go Audrey Perks, która oddaje go... AUĆ! Perks poturbowana tłuczkiem odbitym przez Ridleya Balabana... choć nie puściła piłki!

Nagle pod Audrey wleciał Justyn, podchwycił jej piłkę, lecąc w stronę słupków Krukonów. Tuż przed obręczą uniósł piłkę i wycelował. Oczywiście trafił.

- Mamy dziesięć do dziesięciu!

- Puchoni poprawili swój skład - odezwał się George, pocierając podbródek.

- Grają nawet na niezłym poziomie! - Charlie wszedł na trybuny.

- Jak to? - zapytał Seamus. - Status zazwyczaj określa wytrenowanie szukającego.

- Pamiętasz rozgrywki na pucharze świata? - odpowiedział pytaniem nauczyciel. - Irlandczycy mieli tak dobrych ścigających, że Bułgarzy nie nadążali się bronić. Oczywiście, wiem, że Krum złapał znicza, ale Irlandczycy byli daleko do przodu - odetchnął. - W każdym razie, wszystko zależy od planu. No i oczywiście drużyna nigdy nie powinna zbytnio liczyć na pałkarzy.

- Ej, co to miało znaczyć! My też odgrywamy ważną rolę w tym całym bajzlu! - krzyknęli George i Fred.

Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

- Jasne, ale tak naprawdę działacie tylko czasami i nie decydujecie o wyniku końcowym, mam rację?

- Nadal jesteśmy ważni! - odrzekł mu Fred.

- Tak, tak... - jego brat pokiwał głową dla świętego spokoju. Niektórzy zaśmiali się, widząc jego minę.

Virginia także się uśmiechnęła, spoglądając na boisko.

Nagle zadrżała, słysząc znienawidzony głos... nie wiedziała czyj... Co nie przeszkadzało jej go nienawidzić.

_Szlamy... jesteście krzywym odbiciem prawdziwych czarodziei..._

_Hańbicie nasze imię... _

_Więc umrzecie... _

- Co jest u diaska! - zdenerwował się Dean, wrzeszcząc przez megafon.

- Co...? - zaczął Harry, lecz go ogłuszyło. Miotła Justyna miotała się we wszystkie strony, szarpiąc nim to w prawo, lewo, góra, dół... Ledwo się utrzymywał...

- Boże, on nad tym nie panuje! - krzyknął Ron. - Tak jak Harry kiedyś!

- Jest zaklęta? - zapytała Hermiona.

Stało się... chociaż nie... teraz Justyn wisiał uczepiony obiema rękami miotły ze dwadzieścia metrów nad ziemią... gdyby się puścił - spadłby...

- Justyn! - zawołała Mandy, próbując się do niego jakoś dostać, jednak nie mogła - przeszkadzała jej w tym zaklęta miotła.

- Uważaj! - Terry Boot chwycił ją za ramię, kiedy prawie dostała kijem w głowę.

- Zawołajcie panią Hooch! - rozkazała przytomnie Cho Chang. - Przecież trzeba im dać czas dla drużyny!

Już na "czas" Justyn wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej, a na "drużyny" po prostu się puścił.

To było koszmarne... najpierw przeturlał się po daszku nad trybunami, po czym spadł na sztandary, które zamortyzowały jego upadek na rozmiękły śnieg.

Cisza.

Wokół jego głowy zaczęła się pojawiać czerwona ciecz. To była krew.

Pani Hooch oprzytomniała dopiero po kilku sekundach. Wyleciała na swej miotle na środek boiska.

- Mecz odwołany! - krzyknęła.

- Dobrze, ze to nie Gryfoni grają z Puchonami, prawda, Ginny? - Ron obrócił się. Jego siostry nie było.- Ginny?

- Poppy, czy Justynowi stało się coś groźnego?- zapytał Dumbledore, patrząc na bruneta, leżącego na łóżku, pozawijanego w bandaże.

Madame Pomfrey potrząsnęła głową.

- Wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć, to tyle, że miał szczęście, wręcz parszywe szczęście - westchnęła, posyłając Puchonowi współczujące spojrzenie. - Złamał kość piszczelową, dwa żebra i kość udową, kiedy uderzył o ziemię. Ma lekki wstrząs psychiczny, jednak nie twierdzę, by pozostawiło mu to jakiś trwały uraz na psychice.

- Panie dyrektorze - Virginia skinęła głowa, witając w ten sposób Dumbledore'a. - Znalazłam antyinfekujący eliksir, Madame Pomfrey - powiedziała, stawiając buteleczkę na stoliku koło łóżka.

- Dobrze. Możesz go podać temu biednemu chłopcu, Ginny - odrzekła.

- Tak jest, proszę pani - Virginia namoczyła czystą biała szmatkę cieczą i przemyła Justynowi głowę.

- Może powinniśmy iść do mojego gabinetu, panie dyrektorze - Madame Pomfrey zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a, odsłaniając zasłonę.

- Wiesz Poppy, Ginny Weasley rzeczywiście ma do tego smykałkę - powiedział po chwili.

- Tak, naprawdę ma talent,. Poza tym ciężko pracuje. – odrzekła pielęgniarka, uśmiechając się lekko. - Pomaga mi we wszystkim, włącznie z warzeniem eliksirów i odwoływaniem prostych przekleństw. Prawdę mówiąc, to więcej czasy spędza tu, w szpitalu, niż we własnym domu. Według mnie to było bardzo mądre posuniecie z jej strony, żeby ominąć piąty rok eliksirów i zająć się studiami medycznymi.

- Tak...oczywiście... - mruknął nieobecnie.

- Panie profesorze? - zapytał Harry, spoglądając na Albusa.

- Och... Harry, Ron, zawodnicy Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu...Witajcie - pozdrowił ich dyrektor.

- Panie profesorze, czy Justynowi nic się nie stało? - zapytała Hanna Abbot nerwowo, chwytając mocno kij miotły.

- O Boże, śnieg! - zawołała Madame Pomfrey, patrząc na kapiące śniegiem buty, szaty i miotły. - Tutaj się odpoczywa i zdrowieje! Proszę wyjść i wrócić w nieskazitelnie czystym ubiorze! Już! Raz, raz!

- Ale my tylko chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, czy Justyn dobrze się czuje! - wyjaśniła Hermiona.

Pielęgniarka westchnęła.

- Tylko pięć minut!

- Dziękujemy, pani! - Hanna wyglądała, jakby chciał ją ucałować. Natychmiast wleciała za parawan, razem z tłumem za sobą.

Virginia odskoczyła tak gwałtownie, że prawie upuściła buteleczkę z lekiem.

- Ginny? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Eddie Friedel, chłopak, który wraz z Virginią chodził na mugoloznawstwo.

- Pomagam w skrzydle szpitalnym - wyjaśniła cierpliwie.

- Aha.

- Nic mu nie będzie, Ginny? - Hanna spojrzała na nią, gotowa do płaczu.

- Chyba nie, przynajmniej jeszcze żyje - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. - Złamał kilka kości i ma wstrząs mózgu, ale niegroźny. Śnieg zamortyzował upadek, a flagi zmniejszyły obtarcia do minimum, kiedy zleciał wzdłuż ściany. Nic mu raczej nie będzie.

- Dzięki Bogu! - Audrey Perks odetchnęła. - Bo co my zrobimy bez kapitana?

Puchoni zaśmiali się.

- Zostawiam was - zawiadomiła Virginia, podnosząc tackę z lekami.

- Odprowadzimy cię do Gryffindoru - powiedział Ron szybko, patrząc na Harry'ego i Hermionę.

Jego siostra westchnęła cicho.

- Dzięki.

- To chodź, Ginny! - zawołała Hermiona, kiedy stanęli przed wyjściem.

- Wybaczcie, ale musze jeszcze coś zrobić w roboczym... Komnacie roboczej... - odrzekła, ziewając.

- Ginny, wiesz... Przepraszam za tamten głupi komentarz wczoraj wieczorem - przeprosił szczerze Rona.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Słuchaj... ścieramy się ze sobą od przeszło pół roku... W rodzinie nie powinno być niesnasek... Myślałem sobie... ten rok powinien być o wiele lepszy od poprzednich, mamy tu Charliego, Lesley, Freda, Georga, to czemu nieustannie się sprzeczamy? - zapytał sfrustrowany. - Mama i tata nie pochwalaliby tego.

- Och, więc nawet mieszasz w to rodziców? - spojrzała na niego wściekle.

Zamrugał, zaskoczony, oczami.

- No, to nie...

- Ron, przestań nareszcie - wysapała cichym głosem.- Powiedzmy prawdę, wasza trójka nigdy nie traktowała mnie jak prawdziwą przyjaciółkę i nie mów, że kiedykolwiek się o mnie martwiliście, bo tak nie było. Przez te wszystkie lata chciałam się stać jedną z was i wiecie, co w zamian otrzymywałam? Upozorowaną sympatię, nieustanny brak czasu i uczucie bycia piątym kołem u wozu.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ginny, jak możesz, my naprawdę...

- Hermiono, zawsze myśleliście o mnie, ty i Harry, jak o małej Weasleyównie, która ciągle się do was doczepia, mam rację? Przecież wszyscy tak myśleli - przerwała jej. - Ale ja w końcu dorosłam i mam własne życie, czy wam się to podoba, czy nie. Mam własne zainteresowania, mam swoje własne myśli, mam nawet swojego przyjaciela! Nie potrzebuję już kogoś, kogo i tak nie obchodzi to, co robię, nie obchodzi to, co myślę.

Ron spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Co znaczy "swojego przyjaciela"? Harry i Hermiona nie są twoimi przyjaciółmi, czy jak?

- Nie, nie są, wyobraź sobie - odrzekła.- Za to jest nim twój wróg, Draco Malfoy.

- Skoro tak chcesz, Ginny - powiedział gorzko jej brat. - Rób co chcesz, pełna samowolka, ale ostrzegam, że Malfoyowie nigdy nie będą dobrzy. To zła rodzina, zła od wewnątrz. Lecz jeśli nie chcesz mnie słuchać, nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

Virginia spojrzała na pusty korytarz. Jeszcze trwała lekcja.

Zamknęła oczy i usiadła na podłodze, przyciągając do siebie kolana.

Nie mogła płakać... nie teraz...

- Virginio... - zawołał ktoś stanowczym, ale zarazem łagodnym głosem. Spojrzała w górę. Nad nią stał Draco. Jego szare oczy był niemal czarne w tym świetle.

- Draco... - szepnęła. Spojrzała na jego dłoń, która do niej wyciągnął. Położyła na niej swoją rękę. Podniósł ją w górę.

- Jestem twoim przyjacielem, prawda? - zapytał cicho.

Patrzyła w jego szare oczy... Nie mogła nic powiedzieć... Nieświadomie przechyliła lekko głowę w bok... Widziała tylko jego... Oczy... Usta...

Zadzwonił dzwonek.

_I'm looking for a place _

_searching for a face _

_is anybody here I know _

_'cause nothings going right _

_and everythigns a mess _

_and no one likes to be alone _

- Ginny! Jest jeszcze wcześnie! – zawołała Sprout, kładąc na stole jakieś donice.

- Dobry wieczór, pani profesor - Virginia uśmiechnęła się ciepło i otworzyła drzwi do cieplarni numer trzy. Roślinki stały wzdłuż okna. Kwiaty zwisające z sufitu wyglądały jak pozamykane parasole.

- Dziękuję ci za pomoc, dziecko, Neville tylko przyniesie kilka doniczek z cieplarni pierwszej, potem będziesz mogła pracować w spokoju.

- Pani profesor! - to był właśnie Neville, wchodzący do pomieszczenia.

- Wspaniale! - Sprout aż zaklaskała. - Możesz zabrać te nożyce i sekatorki. Nie zmarnuj zbyt wiele ziemi. Mandragory są jeszcze malutkie, więc Neville, mógłbyś troszkę uważać. Te starsze, Ginny, możesz poobcinać i zabrać je do profesora Snape'a. Żywię nadzieję, że dobrze go wykorzystacie wraz z Malfoyem.

- Tak jest, pani profesor - odpowiedziała Gryfonka, po czym zabrała potrzebne jej narzędzia. Neville przeniósł mandragory, a ona zaczęła ucinać liście.

- Trzymaj - powiedział kolega, podając jej sekator.

- Dzięki - mruknęła.

Dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie temu Justyn spadł z miotły i od dwóch tygodni w Hogwarcie działy się dziwne rzeczy. A ona znowu miała koszmary. Koszmary o tym, że w szkole znowu będzie jak w horrorze.

Nikt nie bał się tego bardziej, niż ona.

Niedawno, w zeszłym tygodniu, Hogwart nawiedził troll, wpadając nagle do jednej z klas. Najbardziej ucierpiało biurko i ściany, dwie dziewczyny zostały poważnie ranne - jedna miała poważny wstrząs mózgu i złamaną nogę, druga o mało nie złamała karku i popękały jej żebra.

Następna tragedia była jeszcze gorsza. Koło Łazienki Jęczącej Marty zostało spetryfikowanych dwoje uczniów. Obydwoje pochodziło z Hogwartu, drugoklasista i trzecioklasistka. Całe szczęście, że mandragory już dorastały.

Virginia cierpiała. Wyglądało na to, że historia się powtarza. Te dzieciaki, leżące na łóżku nieruchomo, sztywno... Ich szeroko otwarte oczy... Patrząc na nich, czuła się winna... A patrzyła często, bo przecież pracowała w szpitalu.

Wszystko przypomniało jej przejścia z pierwszej klasy. Tom Riddle... Komnata Tajemnic...

Jak ona się tego bała...

Tak bardzo się bała...

- To okropne, prawda Ginny? - wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk głosu Neville'a.

- No... Kto by pomyślał, że będą się takie rzeczy znów działy - odrzekła nieobecnie, patrząc na swoją mandragorę.

To nawet nie było okropne... To było coś o wiele gorszego...Setki razy sobie postarzała, że bazyliszek już nie żyje, że Komnata Tajemnic jest zamknięta, że tylko ona może ją otworzyć, nie licząc Harry'ego...

W głębi rzeczy nie wspominał o tym żaden nauczyciel, nawet Dumbledore. Co jednak z tego, skoro wiedzieli już wszyscy uczniowie. Na szczęście o tym, że to ona otworzyła wtedy Komnatę, kontrolowana przez Toma Riddle'a i jego pamiętnik, wiedziało niewielu - jej rodzina, Harry, Hermiona, nauczyciele i Dumbledore. I właśnie pewnie dlatego oni milczeli.

Wpadała w paranoję. Czy to możliwe, żeby ona znowu była kontrolowana? Że to ona zabija tych mugolsko urodzonych? Ale przecież...

- Masz, zabierz to do Pomfrey. Już i tak kończymy - odezwał się znowu Neville.

Spojrzała na niego, mrugając oczami.

- Tak... Jasne... Już idę...

I poszła.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_take me somewhere new _

_I dont know who you are _

_but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you _

- Czegoś pan chciał, panie profesorze? - zapytał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem Montague Charliego, niedbale siadając na krześle. Paru innych Ślizgonów usiadło na zielonej kanapie. Ci oczywiście w ogóle go nie pozdrowili.

Ignorując niegrzeczne powitanie, Charlie wszedł do pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

- Chce widzieć Dracona Malfoya. Natychmiast.

- Widzisz, Montague, Draco staje się naprawdę popularny u Gryfonów - powiedział Hase, uśmiechając się złośliwie i przekręcając głowę w bok.

- Tak, zaczynam myśleć, że został Gryfo-... - nie dokończył - zauważył, że coś bezdźwięcznie przeleciało mu koło ucha. Odwrócił się. Za nim stał Draco, patrzący na niego wściekle.

Blondyn odstawił nożyk do papieru na stół.

- Za co to było? - zaskomlał Nigel.

- Za to, że jesteś idiotą i odzywasz się nie w porę - odwarknął. Montague chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy Draco znowu na niego spojrzał. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Nigel leżałby martwy. I to znaczy MARTWY.

- Nie wykłócaj się z cholerykiem... - mruknął Hase, spoglądając na kolegę siedzącego na krześle.

- Zamknij się.

Draco zignorował obydwu i podszedł do Weasleya.

- Czegoś chciałeś?

Charlie uniósł brew.

Kamienne wrota znowu się otworzyły - wyszli.

- Właśnie taką postawą charakteryzują się Ślizgoni względem nauczycieli z Gryffindoru?

- Cicho siedź, mam image i nie zamierzam go rujnować.

Rudzielec parsknął.

- Jasne.

- Więc? - Draco założył rękę na rękę.

Jego nauczyciel potrząsnął głową.

- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak moja młodsza siostra z tobą wytrzymuje.

Ślizgon znowu wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu wytrzymuje. Koniec bajki. To czego chcesz ode mnie?

- Potrzebuję kilku pomocników na szlaban - wyjaśnił. - Muszę iść do Zakazanego Lasu.

- Potrzebujesz pomocników, czy chcesz mi dać szlaban? - zapytał sucho Draco.

Charlie zaśmiał się.

- Nie, szlaban dostało kilku trzecioklasistów, Filch ich złapał, jak się wałęsali po zamku nocą. Już sobie wziąłem też Rona i Harry'ego, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Draco odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział, że coś się stanie, jeśli pójdzie. Tym czymś była pewna kłótnia z Gryfonami.

- Po co w ogóle?

Weasley uśmiechnął się ponownie.

- Pójdziesz, to zobaczysz.

- Dobra, nie ma sprawy,. I tak nie mam nic do roboty. - odrzekł. - Poczekaj, tylko polecę po szatę.

W ciszy poszli do chatki Hagrida, gdzie stało czterech trzecioklasistów, a nad nimi pastwił się Filch.

- Tak, tak, próbowaliście uciec przed Panią Norris, ale nie mieliście szans, łobuzy. Na miejscu waszego nauczyciela wymierzył bym wam inną karę. Tak, tak, łańcuchy nadal wiszą u mnie w gabinecie, nadal czekają, naoliwione...

Draco przewrócił oczami. Słyszał tę gadkę już tyle razy ile McGonagall dała mu szlaban. Filch się powtarzał, co chyba wskazywało na demencję starcza. Prawdę mówiąc, cała szkoła by się cieszyła, gdyby odszedł. Ale niekoniecznie zszedł z tego świata.

- A co ty tu robisz, Malfoy? - warknął Ron na powitanie, kiedy wyszli zza chatki.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

- Prawdopodobnie to samo, co ty.

Zawsze, ZAWSZE, kiedy przechodził obok Śniętej Trójcy zostawał obrzucany obelgami. Sam już przestał na to reagować. Ale nie, oni nadal byli zawzięci. Według Dracona stawało się to śmieszne.

- Idziemy, człowieczki! - zawołał Charlie. - Może już pan odejść, panie Filch – zwrócił się do woźnego.

Ten parsknął.

- Co sobie pan tylko życzy, Weasley.

Nauczyciel westchnął.

- Ten stary piernik nigdy mnie nie traktował jako nauczyciela, nie wspominając o Ślizgonach. Wszystko jedna wielka rodzina.

- Słuchaj, sam wiesz jacy są Ślizgoni. Jeśli Filch nie byłby charłakiem, to pewnie umieściliby go w Slytherinie - parsknął Harry.

Charlie spojrzał ostrożnie na Dracona. Ten jednak zachował kamienną twarz. Widocznie nawet nie próbował odpowiedzieć.

- Ou, Nasz Król Węży stracił głos? A może stracił słuch? - zaczął go prowokować Ron.

- Weasley, na twoim miejscu uważałbym na to, co mówię - uśmiechnął się za to afektownie.- Wiesz... nigdy nie wiadomo, co możesz stracić ty...

Ron pewnie by na niego naskoczył. Pewnie, bo jego starszy brat wstąpił między nich.

- Koniec rundy, nie chciałbym zeskrobywać waszych szczątek z chatki Hagrida. Poza tym, to oni mają szlaban, nie wy, więc jest szansa, że wy go także otrzymacie, jeśli powiem coś niecoś McGonagall. Mam powiedzieć?

- Nie, nie masz - mruknął Ron, patrząc zezłoszczony na Dracona. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i podniósł z ziemi latarenkę.

Przeszli przez kawałek błoni weszli na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Sowy dawały o sobie znać, a nietoperze trudno było odróżnić od rosnących liści. Było mrocznie. Było strasznie. Trzecioklasiści wyglądali, jakby mieli narobić w portki. Wśród \nich była brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Właśnie upadła na ziemię, usiadła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, trzęsąc się okropnie.

Draco uniósł oczy ku ciemnemu niebu i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- Wstawaj, kobieto, nie mamy całej nocy.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczkami, w których kryły się łzy.

- Ale...

- Czego się boisz? To tylko cholerny las! - odrzekł zniecierpliwiony i szarpiąc ja za ramię, postawił na ziemię.

- Musisz być tak okropnie nieuprzejmym? - zapytał szyderczo Ron. - Nic dziwnego, że masz taką opinię.

Ślizgon parsknął.

- A co cię obchodzi moja opinia, co, Weasley?

Gryfon zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

- Dobra, druga runda zaliczona - to znowu był Charlie, wstawiając miedzy nich rękę z lampą. - Idziemy, jeśli mamy się wyrobić przed dwunastą. Ron, pójdziesz ze mną, Elijahem i Hubertem. Draco, Harry, potowarzyszycie w "spacerku" Jeremy'emu i Denette.

Dziewczyna zwana Denette spojrzała ukradkiem na Draco, czerwieniąc się. Charlie machnął różdżką i wyczarował dwa łuki i dwa kołczany ze strzałami.

- Weźcie to na wypadek, jakby wam były potrzebne.

Kiwnęli głowami. Draco i Ron wzięli po jednym zestawie.

- Tak, wiara, chodzi o to, że wpadłem ostatnio na trop jednorożca, wydaje mi się, że jakaś parka chce się tu osiedlić. Kłopot jest taki, ze to teren szalenie niebezpieczny. Jak znajdziecie te jednorożce, to mnie poinformujcie. Zwyczajowo, zielone iskierki oznaczają, że je znaleźliście, czerwone, że macie jakieś kłopoty albo co. Jeśli przed wpół do dwunastej nadal nic będziemy mieli, ja wypuszczam żółte i wracamy wszyscy do zamku. Zrozumiano?

- Tak - pisnęli najmłodsi.

Charlie uśmiechnął się do nich pogodnie.

- Zarąbiście, a teraz won i nie widzę was do jedenastej trzydzieści.

- Boję się! Chrzanić ten pierdolony las! - Jeremy wprost wyrażał swoje uczucia, wyraźnie taki miał zwyczaj. Reszta była w zamian cicho. Poza jego krzykami słyszeli tylko trzaski łamanych gałęzi pod ich stopami i szelest liści.

- Przymknij się, zanim coś ci się chcący bądź niechcący stanie - zadrwił Draco.

- Malfoy, musisz zawsze być taki nieuprzejmy? - zadał mu pytanie Harry, spoglądając na niego.

- Tak, muszę.

- Cholerny snob.

Nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Skupił się na drodze przed sobą. Zakazany Las nie był miejscem, na które ogólnie mówi się "bezpieczne". Po prawdzie, to było ostatnie miejsce, gdzie pragnął się znaleźć, zaraz po Malfoy Mansion i Komnacie Tajemnic.

Zakazany Las... Był tu raz, pięć lat temu, razem z Potterem. Pamiętał, że ich kiedyś zobaczył w chatce tego przygłupa Hagrida razem ze smoczątkiem, bodajże Norweskim Kolczastym. Od razu pobiegł do McGonagall, powiadamiając ją, że Bliznowaty, Wielbiciel Szlam i Molica Książkowa mają smoka. Pamiętał, jak bardzo się cieszył, kiedy odjęła im sto pięćdziesiąt punktów. I pamiętał, że nieomal zemdlał, dowiedziawszy się o własnym szlabanie.

_Z kim ja wtedy łaziłem po tym buszu...? A, no tak, z tym głupim kundlem Kłem._

To pamiętał. I utkwiło mu jeszcze, jak wrzeszczał. Tak, że Hagrid słyszał go z drugiej strony lasu. A mówił mu, że tam nie wejdzie.

Draco do dziś drżał na wspomnienie martwego jednorożca i tej zakapturzonej postaci. Nadal nie wiedział, co to było. Centaur, który wyskoczył mu tuz przed nosem też nie był najlepszy, ale jego spotkaniem było jedynym, które zaliczał do "nadających się do pochwały" tamtej nocy.

- Panie Malfoy... - poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za rękaw.

- Co? - spojrzał niecierpliwie na szatynkę. Denette pokazała na coś ze strachem w oczach.

- Malfoy... - powiedział Harry, stojący przed nim. - Parz na to...

Przed nimi, na polanie pokrytej srebrna poświatą leżał jednorożec płci żeńskiej, jego srebrna grzywa połyskiwała w świetle księżyca. Przed nią spał maleńki, maluśki jednorożec, dziecko, opierający głowę o swoja matkę.

- Czy to nie piękne! - krzyknęła Denette, składając ręce.

- Cholernie piękne! - zgodził się Jeremy

- Taa, cholernie piękny... - z Dracona wydobył się bardzo niski głos. - Rzeczywiście...

Przed jego oczami zapalił się jakiś fioletowy płomień. Srebrny jednorożec podniósł się i zaczął lizać powietrze - zupełnie z innej strony, niż gdzie pojawił się ogień. Z cienia coś się wychyliło. Jednorożyca nadal lizała to samo miejsce.

- O do diabła! - krzyknął blondyn, wyjmując strzałę i napinając cięciwę. Latarenka upadła na ziemie i rozbiła się. Draco był w pułapce - otoczony przez ogień.

- Co ty robisz, gościu! - usłyszał głos Jeremy'ego gdzieś w oddali.

Draco dziwnie się poczuł.

Ta... to coś, co lizał ten "damski:" jednorożec uśmiechało się złowieszczo. Widział to. Czuł to.

A to coś, co wyszło z cienia, to był jednorożec. Zauważył, że na boku miał ranę. Draco spojrzał w jego duże, szare oczy, widział w nich siebie.

I teraz rzecz najdziwniejsza: jednorożec był... czarny.

_Ty umrzesz... A ona będzie moja na zawsze... Wszystko, co posiadasz... Na czym ci zależy... Będzie moje... Jeśli nie otrzymam od ciebie tego, czego chcę, po prostu to zniszczę..._

Fioletowe płomienie nadal nie znikały. Wręcz odwrotnie.

Coś srebrnego przed nim poruszało się w powietrzu.

Ogniki także zaczęły tańczyć, ustawiając w jakiś kształt. Znajomy kształt.

Mianowicie Mroczny Znak.

- NIE! - wrzasnął i, nie myśląc wiele, wypuścił strzałę, która przeszła przez płomienie i powinna przeszyć to ukryte coś, co się śmiało.

Nie słyszał wiele - jedynie jakiś galop nie wiadomo czego i bicie własnego serca.

A transu obudziło go jakieś głuche walenie.

- Coś ty durniu zrobił! - wrzasnął mu nad uchem niezidentyfikowany głos.

- Malfoy! – poprawił ktoś nad drugim uchem.

Draco stał, patrząc swoimi szarymi oczami na punkt, gdzie strzelał. Oddychał głęboko, chcąc uspokoić swe skołatane serce.

- Co się stało? Co... Draco?

Malfoy zamrugał, spoglądając na Charliego. Tym niezidentyfikowanym głosem okazał się być centaur. Wściekły centaur. Cholernie wściekły centaur.

- Zakało, co się stało? - zapytał powtórnie nauczyciel. Za nim stali Ron i dwoje uczniów z trzeciej klasy.

- Ten twój chłopak niemal uczynił najstraszliwszy grzech, jaki można tylko popełnić! Zabiłby karmiącą matkę jednorożca! - wyjaśni uprzejmie Zakała, trzymając w ręku strzałę, której nie omieszkał złamać.

- Że jak! - zawołał Charlie, odwracając się. Rzeczywiście, za nimi stały dwa jednorożce, patrzące na nich przestraszonym wzrokiem. - O Jezu...

Draco spojrzał na centaura.

- Co. To. Było?

- JEDNOROŻEC! - Zakała ryknął ponownie, zaciskając ręce w pięści. - Nie masz szacunku dla świętych stworzeń, ludzka istoto!

- Spokojnie, Zakało, bez nerwacji! - krzyknął pospiesznie Charlie, machając przed centaurem rękoma. - To jeszcze tylko dzieciak! Wybacz mu, proszę. Gwarantuję, że nigdy więcej nic takiego się nie wydarzy. Słowo.

- Hmf - Zakała obraził się demonstracyjnie. - Lepiej pilnuj, gdzie ten twój dzieciak łazi, bo nie chciałbyś poznać pewnych tajemnic tego lasu, zapewniam.

I odszedł.

- Khe... - westchnął Charlie.- Zakały nie lubię, od razy wam mówię. Ale centaury zostawmy ministerstwu. - odwrócił głowę. - Draco?

Ślizgon nadal patrzył na miejsce, które lada chwila opuścił Zakała.

Bez słowa zabrał Harry'emu lampę i poszedł ścieżką prowadzącą na skraj lasu.

- Ej, Draco! Niebezpiecznie jest samemu łazić po tym miejscu! - zawołał za nim nauczyciel, ale nie obchodziło go to.

Musiał coś znaleźć.

I to szybko.

_Oh why is everything so confusing _

_maybe I'm just out of my mind _

_yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_take me somewhere new _

_I dont know who you are _

_but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you _

- Panie Malfoy, z tego, co wiem JA, to pan potrzebujesz tylko książek o eliksirach. Ta książka o nich nie jest - zauważyła pani Pince, przyglądając mu się zza swoich okularów.

- Przepraszam, ale mam pozwolenie na korzystanie z działu książek zakazanych, nie z książek o eliksirach, więc czy mogłaby się pani ruszyć i podać mi ten cholerny klucz! - prawie krzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich uczniów przebywających w pomieszczeniu.

Bibliotekarka spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- Na Boga! Nie mam zamiaru pozwalać panu na takie zachowanie! Z pozwoleniem czy bez, ja...

- Niech pani wybaczy, pani Pince, on jest tylko w złym nastroju. Prawda, Draco? - ktoś widocznie chciał ratować sytuację.

- Panna Ginny nie powinna pomagać temu chłopakowi, bo on na to nie zasługuje - odezwała się pani Pince, patrząc ciągle na Dracona.

- Dawaj klucz i wpuść mnie! - warknął, zakładając rękę na rękę. - Nie będę tu stał cały dzień!

- Ty... - w pani Pince się gotowało.

- Poczekaj, Draco, ja ją wezmę! - powiedziała Virginia, patrząc na niego szybko. - Ja ją dla ciebie zabiorę, a ty grzecznie wrócisz do czytelni.

Draco posłał bibliotekarce mordercze spojrzenie i demonstracyjnie obrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc.

Nie zamierzał być niegrzecznym, po prostu był niecierpliwy, a nieokazywanie gniewu nie jest jego mocną stroną. Poza tym, zżerało go złe przeczucie. Musiał coś sprawdzić, bo inaczej niepewność by go zjadła.

Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał przez okno.

- Jezu, uspokój się, co cię żre? - zapytała Virginia. Spojrzał w jej zmieszana twarz. - Coś się stało ostatniej nocy?

- Nie - mruknął, zabierając jej z rąk ogromną, obitą w czarną skórę księgę.

Uniosła brew i usiadła naprzeciwko.

- Nie?

- Nie - odrzekł nawet się na nią nie oglądając. Otworzył księgę.

- Jeśli nie, to po co ci ta książka, co?

Pochyliła się do przodu i zamknęła mu książkę, przycinając jego rękę położoną na pożółkłej karcie.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Weasley, co ty do diabła robisz?

Virginia spoglądała na okładkę. Po sekundzie uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

- _Magiczne Stworzenia kojarzone z Czarną Magią, _hmm... Nie wiedziałam, że Snape ma ambicje zostać też nauczycielem opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Mógłbyś mi poinstruować głębiej, Malfoy, bo chyba czegoś nie rozumiem?

- Nie, nie mogę - odrzekł, wyszarpując jej książkę z rąk. Zrobił to tak szybko, że utraciła równowagę i upadła na niego. - Zejdź ze mnie i zostaw mnie w spokoju - powiedział, przywracając ją do pionu. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Znowu powrócił do swojej księgi i tajemniczych poszukiwań.

Virginia zamrugała oczami. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale dystans między nimi coraz bardziej rósł. Czuła to.

_Co mu? _

Nigdy nie był dla niej taki. Nigdy.

Zanim mogłaby cokolwiek powiedzieć, a chciała, ktoś ją postukał w ramię.

- Ginny, Madame Pomfrey chce się z tobą widzieć – wyjaśniała stojąca za nią dziewczyna.

- Już idę.

Wyszła z biblioteki, obracając się ukradkiem przez ramię...

Draco niczego nie zauważył...

_Take me by the hand _

_take me somewhere new _

_I dont know who you are _

_but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you _

- Centaur... Pająk... Kot... Skorpion... Bazyliszek... - Draco wertował indeks. Już chciał zrezygnować ze wszystkiego, kiedy w końcu znalazł szukane hasło: "przeklęty jednorożec". Przewrócił księgę na podaną stronę.

- **Jednorożec**, najświętsze zwierzę magii. Patrz także: złote kopyto, włos jednorożca, róg jednorożca. J. oznacza czystość, zaatakowany może śmiertelnie zranić. Z ataków na j. znany jest Lord Voldemort, który, aby przetrwać, żywił się ich krwią. Lord Voldemort próbował zakląć j., aby był mu posłuszne. Palenie krwi j. wywołuje fioletowy, przeklęty płomień. Fioletowy płomień zauważa osoba przeklęta bądź paląca krew j. Nieudowodnione: j. zaklęte Klątwą Imperiusa stają się czarne, a ich oczy szare.

Draco był zszokowany. Bo wczoraj widział dokładnie, to, co zostało tutaj opisane. Jeśli to było prawdą, postać, którą wczoraj zauważył, chciała go przekląć, choć, z tego wynikało, że już z nim i tak jest coś nie tak... Tylko kto to mógł być?

Wyszedł z biblioteki, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by oddać książkę. Po prostu wziął ją ze sobą.

_Czy to mógłby być ojciec...?_ Poczuł, jak po plecach spływają mu ciarki. _Tylko skąd on może wiedzieć, co ja robię w Hogwarcie...? _

Pytanie, którego nurtowało nie było trudne - jego ojciec była ambitny. Strasznie ambitny. Dla Draco nie byłoby szokiem, gdyby dowiedział się, że coś lub ktoś go po prostu szpieguje.

- Nie wiem... Nie mam po prostu pojęcia! - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos zza ściany. Spojrzał na nią, dotykając lekko muru.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, otworzył się.

To było tajne przejście do wieży Gryffindoru. Po szkole ostatnio chodziły głupie plotki, że jakoby takie miało istnieć, ale w nie wcześniej nie wierzył. Spojrzał przez otwór. Było ciemno.

Głos należał do Harry'ego. Tyle zauważył.

- A zabolała cię blizna? - to była Hermiona, mógł się założyć.

Usłyszał westchnienie Pottera.

- Nie, to nie było aż takie dziwne, ale wiecie, przypominało mi to ten szlaban, który dostaliśmy pięć lat temu. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu Malfoy się tak zachował, jakby zobaczył ducha.

Draco uniósł brwi, spoglądając na księgę. Więc oni nic nie wiedzieli, to on słyszał głos, widział te dziwne obrazy i czuł ciepło ognia.

- Harry, Voldemorta nie może być teraz w Hogwarcie, nie wariujcie - odezwał się Weasley.

- Nie masz racji, Ron - odrzekł Harry. Nastała cisza - Draco domyślał się, że Potter szuka podsłuchiwaczy. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedział, że jeden z nich stoi tuż za ściana.

- Voldemort był tu, gdy byliśmy na pierwszym roku - powiedział po chwili. Draco pokojarzył odgłosy z tym, że Hermiona była pewnie zdziwiona, a Ron ogłuszony.

- Co... Jak... Co to znaczy, że tu był? - wyjąkała dziewczyna.

- Ale... To znaczy, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto był tu w Hogwarcie, w tej samej szkole? - Ron się wzdrygnął .- Ale... to nieprawda!

- Dumbledore kazał mi to trzymać w tajemnicy. Osoba, którą pięć lat temu spotkaliśmy ja i Malfoy to był Voldemort pijący krew jednorożca. Żył cały czas w Quirrelu.

- Ale... Ale...

Draco nie był w stanie już więcej wysłuchać. Jeśli Voldemort znowu wrócił... A wcześniej był już w Hogwarcie... To nic dziwnego, że jego ojciec chciał, by Draco przyłączył się, do Śmierciożerców... Przecież Czarny Pan w każdej chwili mógł tu powrócić...

_Ona będzie moja na zawsze... _

Znowu to samo... Ten głos, podobny do szczęku metalu...

Draco obrócił się dokoła - nikogo nie było.

_To wszystko, na czym ci zależy... _

Kto to jest!

_Zniszczę... _

Coś widział jakiś obraz, to trwało tylko sekundę...

Odwrócił się. Na końcu korytarza, w odległości pięciu metrów od niego stała Myra, przyglądając mu się ciekawie.

- Draco, co ty...

- Myra, uważaj! - wrzasnął, skacząc do przodu. Zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować, on i jego kuzynka przejechali kilka metrów po podłodze w stronę schodów.

To dobrze. Bo tam, gdzie jeszcze sekundę temu stała Myra, leżała ciężka, ogromna zbroja rycerza, który się najwidoczniej przewrócił.

Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. Rozległ się szmer. Trwało to dobrą minutę.

- Co się dzieje? Co się dzieje? - to był sam dyrektor. Dumbledore wystąpił przed uczniów.

Draco spojrzał na Myrę, patrzącą na niego. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła drżący paluszek i pokazała na coś. Za nimi rozległ się cichy brzdęk. Draco obrócił głowę.

Za nimi stała Virginia, patrząca na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami. Ten cichy brzdęk to była książka, którą najwidoczniej wcześniej trzymała w ręce.

W dłoni miała różdżkę, z której nadal się tliło, jak po świeżo rzuconym zaklęciu.

A za nią, na ścianie znajdował się Mroczny Znak.

Take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are

but I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you...

Koniec rozdziału XXII

: "I'm with you" Avril Lavine


	24. Rozdział XXIII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXIII

" 'Cause the end of peace is the end of life..."

_My home is in motion as darkness unfolds,_

_the air overloaded, the sky stands in gold. _

Draco patrzył w twarz Virginii całkowicie zszokowany. Ona też na niego patrzyła, otworzyła usta, ale nie była zdolna do wypowiedzenia czegokolwiek. I patrzyli tak na siebie, aż w końcu Dumbledore podszedł do Myry, biorąc ją za rękę. Blondyneczka była przerażona. Nie tylko samego upadku zbroi, ale także Virginii. W zieloniutkich oczach Myry widniały łzy.

- Poppy! - zawołał dyrektor.

- Tak, słucham...? - Madame Pomfrey wyszła naprzód i delikatnie zabrała Myrę od jej kuzyna. - Panno Kirkimburgh, chodźmy, zobaczymy, czy panience nic nie jest.

Na korytarzu zapanowała martwa cisza. Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli niedowierzająco na Weasleyównę, podczas gdy Harry z nienawiścią oglądał Mroczny Znak na ścianie.

Patrząc ze spokojem na Dracona i Virginię, Dumbledore zawołał McGonagall i Sprout. Jednak w jego oczach nie igrały już ciepłe ogniki - te zgasły.

- Minerwo, czy mogłybyście odesłać wszystkich uczniów do ich domów? Powiedzcie im, żeby czekali na dalsze wskazówki. Nikt nie powinien wychodzić z domu, chyba, że będzie musiał i otrzyma pozwolenie Głównego Prefekta - dyrektor surowo spojrzał na swych wychowanków. - Argusie, powiadom proszę profesora Moyet i profesor Perdrisat o zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Severusie! - poprosił Snape'a, kiedy uczniowie odeszli, pozostawiając na korytarzu dyrektora, Dracona i Virginię.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyłonił się z cienia.

- Tak, dyrektorze?

- Zbadaj tę różdżkę i zobacz, czy ten Mroczny Znak da się usunąć - polecił, po czym odwrócił się w stronę uczniów. - Powinienem poinformować Ministerstwo. Panie Malfoy, panno Weasley, czy mogliby państwo udać się do mojego gabinetu i poczekać chwilę?

_But you in a way, you left me to stay, _

_we see us in heaven, I'm counting the days... _

_At the end of time, at the end of us, _

_at the end of everything we had, _

_only faith helps you, only grace can do, _

_only you can take the pain. _

W komnacie dyrektora wcale nie było lepiej, a nawet wręcz odwrotnie. Draco zamknął oczy i oparł się o krzesło. Virginia siedziała obok niego, miętoląc w rękach swoja szatę. Nie mogła się skoncentrować, w uszach dzwoniło jej własne serce i miała wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje bądź zemdleje. Czas płynął straszliwie wolno.

„Chwila" trwała już dwie godziny. Dumbledore'a nadal nie było. Virginia co kilka chwil spoglądała na Malfoya, ale, przyłapawszy się na tym, natychmiast odwracała głowę. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak, bardzo nie tak. Czuła nienawiść, która rosła w nim z sekundy na sekundę.

_To nie byłam ja...! _

- Tędy, proszę... - powiedział ktoś za ścianą. Nareszcie przyszedł dyrektor, prowadząc ze sobą dwie osoby, z czego jedna była znana w całym świecie magii – był to Korneliusz Knot.

Drugiego mężczyzny Virginia nie znała. Miał on czarne włosy do ramion i nosił czarną szatę ze srebrną sprzączką pod szyją. Włosy zakrywały mu jedno oko. Uśmiechał się trochę kpiąco, z jednej strony jakby mówił: "Jestem ponad to", a z drugiej jakby szukał ofiary.

Knot nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, tak po prawdzie, to wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć. Był czerwony na twarzy, jakby chwilę temu się z kimś kłócił. Mocno wbijał paznokcie w ręce, wiec nie byłoby zaskakujące, gdyby sobie zrobił dziurę w dłoni. Gdy wszedł do środka, od razu zwrócił na siebie uwagę Dracona.

- Dumbledore, już więcej kłopotów nie możesz spowodować?

Oczy dyrektora pociemniały jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądał, jakby w ciągu tych dwóch godziny zestarzał się dobre dziesięć lat. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Virginia widziała go tak poważnego.

- Korneliuszu, przyjacielu, to nie czas, aby zwalać na kogoś winę. Prasa ma milczeć, ale przecież szkoła się lada chwila o wszystkim dowie, razem z uczniami z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Mamy porozmawiać o tym, jak to się stało, ze Mroczny Znak ukazał się na ścianie.

- Ha! - wypluł praktycznie Knot. - Mroczny Znak! Jak ty dbasz o swoją szkołę, Dumbledore, że pozwoliłeś, aby takie... to paskudztwo ukazało się w niej?

- Dumbledore ci powiedział, że to nie czas, aby rozmawiać o odpowiedzialności - powiedział cicho ten drugi człowiek. Ciągle trzymał ręce w kieszeni.

- Ja cię znam, ty jesteś Śmierciożercą - odezwał się nagle Draco, wstając. Virginia przytknęła ręce do ust, próbując nie westchnąć

Oczy mężczyzny penetrowały Draco na wylot. Chłopak zdążył zauważyć, że jedno z nich jest błękitne, za to lśniło czerwonym blaskiem.

- Jak i ty, młody Malfoyu - odrzekł spokojnie. Gwałtownie chwycił ramie blondyna i, zanim Draco mógł zaprotestować, zdarł mu rękaw od koszuli, odsłaniając Mroczy Znak na jego ramieniu. Korneliusz Knot cofnął się do tyłu, a na jego twarzy malowało się obrzydzenie. Dumbledore zachowywał się, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pozwalając nieznajomemu mężczyźnie robić to, co mu się żywnie podobało.

Brunet zaśmiał się drwiąco Malfoyowi w twarz.

- Jaki ojciec, taki syn.

Szare oczy Dracona wyglądały jak szparki. Nic nie mówiąc, przywalił tamtemu z całej siły. Mężczyzna cofnął się krok do tyłu. Blondyn nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby mu oddano.

- Nie masz prawa mówić tak o mnie - wysapał w tę jego roześmianą twarz.

- Dra-... - zaczęła Virginia.

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, WEASLEY! - krzyknął, nawet się nie odwracając.

Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała takiej nienawiści w jego głosie. Cofnęła się, nie ośmielając się już nic więcej powiedzieć.

_Cause the end of peace is the end of life, _

_and the end of any happiness, _

_only love helps you, only trust can do, _

_only you can take the pain off me... _

- Dyrektorze, nareszcie wiem, jak... - do komnaty wkroczył Snape, ale natychmiast się zatrzymał. - Sean?

Czarnowłosy człowiek posłał mu nieszczery uśmiech.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, starszy bracie.

- Bracie? - powtórzyła wstrząśnięta Virginia.

Dumbledore westchnął głośno.

- To jest Sean Snape, młodszy brat Severusa i dawny Śmierciożerca.

- Nadal jestem temu przeciwny - wtrącił gorąco Knot.

- Byłeś Śmierciożercą? - zapytał podejrzliwie Draco. - Widziałem cię dwa lata temu w domu mego ojca. Co tu robisz teraz?

- To tajemnica, mój synu - odrzekł, siadając na kanapie.

- Proszę, kontynuuj, Severusie - poprosił Dumbledore. Korneliusz patrzył z niewiarą na wszystkich trzech Śmierciożerców przed sobą. Do komnaty weszła McGonagall, informując, że wszyscy uczniowie bezpiecznie wrócili do swoich domów.

- Jestem pewnie, że Mroczny Znak został wywołany za pomocą tej różdżki - zawiadomił z powagą Snape, patrząc na Virginię.

- Kto trzymał tę różdżkę? - zażądał minister Magii.

- Ale ja nie... - wtrąciła Virginia.

- To byłaś ty? - zapytał Kont, po czym uśmiechnął się we wstręcie. - Weasley. Nigdzie tego nie ukryjesz.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Minerwa spojrzała na Ministra Magii. Nigdy nie pałała zbytnią sympatią do tego człowieka i podejrzewała, że zaczęło się to, gdy wypuścił dwóch Śmierciożerców na wolność dwa lata temu.

- Tak to ona, Korneliuszu – potwierdził z dezaprobatą dyrektor. - Ale jestem pewien, że to nie ona jest odpowiedzialna za to wszystko, co się aktualnie dzieje w Hogwarcie.

- Tak, tak, w Ministerstwie "wspaniały" Hogwart przypomina mi się już od kilku miesięcy – wypluł z wściekłością Kont, patrząc na Dumbledore'a. - Dumbledore, ignorujesz polecenia, jakie wydał ci zarząd. Daliśmy ci szansę, abyś zrealizował ten beznadziejny Rok Mugola. Podejrzewam, że to wszystko, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie ma związek właśnie z tym i tym twoim nowym uczniem, Adrianem Bradleyem!

W gabinecie zapanowała cisza.

- Nie pozwolę mówić w ten sposób o moim uczniu. Adrian Bradley jest jednym z najlepszych w Hogwarcie i mieszanie go w to wszystko jest śmieszne.

- Przestań, Dumbledore! - ryknął Knot. - Bradley siedział w Azkabanie! Byłem głupcem, akceptując twoją propozycję, aby go przyjąć do Hogwartu i pozwolić żyć mu normalnym życiem. Wiesz, w jakie kłopoty mnie to wpakowało? Czy wiesz, ile Barty Crouch się nasiedział, zanim go złapał? To, co Adrian Bradley uczynił trzy lata temu, to dość, żeby od razu skazać go na Pocałunek Dementora!

- Dosyć! - przerwał ostro dyrektor. - Adrian Bradley jest uczniem Hogwartu i jest pod moją opieką. Nie obchodzi mnie, co pan o nim sądzi, ministrze, ale nie pozwolę go obrażać. Jedynym sposobem, aby poznać, co tak naprawdę się stało, Ginny musi wziąć Veritaserum.

Severus wyjął z poły szaty małą buteleczkę z przezroczystym eliksirem.

Draco usiadł. Zmuszał się go nie patrzenia na Virginię.

Policzki Knota zaróżowił się jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie zapomniał, co stało się dwa lata temu, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ale nadal nie wierzył w to, że Lord Voldemort powrócił. Nie potrafił się do tego przekonać.

- Weasley - Severus podał Virginii eliksir. - Zażyj to.

Spojrzała na buteleczkę, zawierającą tylko kilka kropel cieczy. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że będzie zmuszona to zażyć. Eliksir był strasznie silny. Bała się.

Powoli spojrzała na Dumbledore'a.

- Weź to - powiedział łagodnym głosem, kiwając głową.

Nie oddychając, odkręciła korek. Zamknęła oczy. Czuła, jakby płyn spalił jej gardło. Poczuła łzy.

Otworzyła swoje brązowe oczy, a raczej teraz czarne i puste.

- Sean - dyrektor skinął głową w stronę bruneta siedzącego na kanapie. Młodszy brat Severusa wstał.

- Panno Weasley, gdzie pani była, gdy Draco Malfoy przebywał na korytarzu wraz z Myrą Kirkemburgh?

- W skrzydle szpitalnym.

- Co pani tam robiła?

- Zadanie domowe z eliksirów - odpowiedziała nudnym głosem, przymykając lekko oczy.

- Czy ma pani na to dowód? - zapytał Sean, patrząc na nią uparcie.

- Ja...

- Co pani robiła na korytarzu przed Mrocznym Znakiem, trzymając w ręce różdżkę? - kontynuował brunet.

- Ale ja nie...

- Co pani robiła, kiedy zbroja upadła na posadzkę? - zażądał Sean.

_Nie słuchaj go, Ginny... Nie musisz go słuchać, nie musisz mu odpowiadać... _

- Odpowiedz mi!

_Ginny... Chodź do mnie... Ja nie będę ci nigdy rozkazywał... Nie będę cię zmuszał cię do tego, czego nie chcesz robić... Ja nie będę ignorował twego istnienia... Nie ja... _

- Panno Weasley!

_Przyjdź tam, gdzie zostaniesz nareszcie doceniona... _

- Nie! - krzyknęła cicho, łapiąc się za głowę i upadając na podłogę.

- Ginny! - zawołała McGonagall, klękając nad swoja wychowanką.

- Nie, nie, nie, nie...

Virginia zemdlała.

- To niemożliwe, Korneliuszu!

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Ginny Weasley ma zostać usunięta z tego musicalu, albo ten cały muzyczny burdel zostanie odwołany!

- Jak śmiesz ty stary, nadęty...

- Ty...

- Spokojnie, Lesley.

- Ale Dumbledore...

- Ministrze, czemu pan chce usunąć to dziecko?

- To chyba jasne, że ona wywołała ten Mroczny Znak. Brak dowodów wskazuje na to, że musimy ja oskarżyć. Nie pozwolę, aby coś takiego znowu się wydarzyło, a z tej całej farsy wynika, że Ginny Weasley jest niebezpieczną osobą. Trzeba ją w takim razie odosobnić od reszty uczniów i ograniczyć jej stosunki z nimi do minimum!

Virginia słabo otworzyła oczy. Obudziły ją odgłosy kłótni. Zrozumiawszy, kto się kłóci i o co, zamknęła oczy i przykryła się kołdrą po nos, naciskając twarzą na poduszkę.

- Sprzeciwiam się temu, żeby Ginny przestała grać! - zapewnił gorąco Spencer, zaciskając ręce w pieści. - Jest najlepszą tancerką, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. To by było wyrzucanie talentu w błoto!

- A co ty możesz wiedzieć, mugolu! - warknął Knot.

- Jak śmiesz nas znieważać! - zawołała oburzona Lesley, poczerwieniała na twarzy. Słowa Knota oczywiście rodził się z jego strachu przed Śmierciożercami i Voldemortem.

- To mój rozkaz, Dumbledore – powiedział zimno, patrząc w oczy dyrektorowi. - Weź to pod uwagę, albo pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek zaproponowałeś mi ten program. Prasa byłaby bardzo zainteresowana tym, co się tu dzieje, a dla mnie byłoby to więcej niż nieszczęście, gdyby cokolwiek do niej przeciekło.

I kończący tymi słowami, Korneliusz Knot założył na głowę swój melonik i trzaskając drzwiami, wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

- O mój Jezu... - westchnęła Lesley ciężko. - Cóż my poczniemy...?

- Nie trać nadziei, Lesley - odrzekł łagodnie Dumbledore.

Virginia poczuła tylko, jak ktoś łagodnie ją głaszcze po policzku. Po chwili zamknęły się drzwi. Chyba wyszli. Znowu otworzyła oczy, wpatrując się w sufit.

_No fajnie, usunęli mnie... _

Ignorując łzy, które napłynęły jej do oczu, odwróciła się twarzą do poduszki, zamykając się w ten sposób na świat zewnętrzny.

_When thunder is calling I feel so alive, _

_the very first morning, can you see the light? _

- Co ma znaczyć _USUNIĘTA_! - ryknął Draco na cała salę, wstając gwałtownie.

Lesley westchnęła i oparła się o Charliego, który przytulił ją do siebie mocno.

Yvette, zszokowana, pacnęła na kanapę. Adrian spojrzał na instruktorkę, przetwarzając informację.

Spencer przytaknął, ogarniając z czoła swoje czarne włosy.

- Najgłupsza decyzja, jaką można było podjąć. Korneliusz Knot odebrał Ginny główną rolę i zakazał jej występowania. Niech go cholera! Co on wie o tym, co zdążyliśmy już zrobić! Wszystko poszło na marne!

Charlie pokiwał powoli głową.

- Knota gówno obchodzi, co się dzieje w szkole, byle w jego ministerstwie panował porządek.

- Niech go wszyscy diabli - przeklął znowu Spencer. - Co mu odbija? Czy ten Mroczny Znak to znowu coś wielkiego? - zapytał, spoglądając na nich.

Na słowa "Mroczny Znak" Draco wzdrygnął się, marszcząc czoło. Wiedział, że nie zapomni, w jaki sposób patrzyła na niego Virginia, trzymająca w ręku różdżkę, a za nią widniejący ten przeklęty symbol. Była taka nierzeczywista, jak gdyby... Jak gdyby...

_To naprawdę była ona? _

Zamyślił się. To całe wydarzenie przypomniało mu o tym, co się działo w jego domu. O tym, że nienawidzi swojego ojca i za co go tak nienawidzi.

A to, co się zdarzyło w gabinecie Dumbledore'a było czymś naprawdę niezwykłym. Veritaserum nie zadziałało.

– _Możliwe, że Weasley musi to zachować dla siebie, może musi to utrzymać w tajemnicy? Z drugiej strony Veritaserum takie rzeczy się nie dzieją... Dysponuję najbardziej stężonym eliksirem... To musiała być Weasley... _

Dobrze pamiętał słowa Snape'a, kiedy ją odnieśli do szpitala.

_Czy ona mogłaby go wywołać...? _

Zamknął oczy. Nienawidził Mrocznego Znaku. A ta nienawiść od razu przenosiła się na wszystko, co tylko było z nim związane, włącznie z samym sobą...

Czemu _on_ musiał go mieć? Czemu pozwolił wiedzieć o tym Virginii Weasley? Dlaczego się z nią zaprzyjaźnił...?

Dlaczego ją...

Spencer westchnął głośno, spoglądając na Lawrence'a, który przez cały czas był spokojny jak woda w jeziorze.

- Tak dużo już zrobiliśmy... Pracowaliśmy tak ciężko...

Reżyser potrząsnął głowa.

- Albo Ginny odejdzie, albo możemy się pożegnać ze wszystkim... - spuścił wzrok.- Sami zdecydujcie, co jest gorsze i wybierzcie...

Lesley odwróciła się, zarzucając Charliemu ręce za szyję. Przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej, szepcząc coś do ucha. Jego twarz była ukryta w cieniu.

- Ale kto w takim razie...

Yvette nie mogła mówić dalej - musiała przełknąć ślinę. Nie ukrywała tego, że płacze.

Adrian zamknął tylko mocno oczy, odwracając głowę.

Wręcz odwrotnie niż Draco.

_Dosyć tego dobrego..._

Było jej gorąco. Obudziła się. Było ciemno - musiała się przystosować, zanim cokolwiek dojrzała. Podniosła się powoli. Coś usiadło jej na ramieniu.

- Co...? - odwróciła gwałtownie głowę, spoglądając w złote oczy. Zamrugała kilka razy, zaśmiawszy się w końcu. - Ty też mnie chcesz nastraszyć? Nie masz pojęcia, co przeżywam...

To znowu był ten czarny sokół. Przytulił głowę do jej szyi. Jego pióra był miękkie i ciepłe, a jego oczy połyskiwały jak grudki złota w ciemnościach.

Virginia wyciągnęła rękę, a ptak na niej usiadł. Pogłaskała go, uśmiechając się lekko.

Nie śmiała się cały dzień i nie mogła uwierzyć, ze ulgę przyniosło jej głaskanie ptaka. Pięknego, przyjaźnie do niej nastawionego sokoła.

Nagle coś ją uderzyło.

Od dawna nie uśmiechnęła się prawdziwie.

Zamrugała, marszcząc czoło. Nie uśmiechnęła się tak naprawdę ani razu od czterech lat, od incydentu z Tomem Riddle. Zazwyczaj wszystko przyjmował obojętnie, z pozornym, wręcz wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Nigdy nie sprzeciwiała się losowi. Nigdy nie protestowała, kiedy coś było dla niej nie tak. Nigdy z nikim się nie pokłóciła, nawet jeśli miała rację i nigdy się nie obroniła, gdy ktoś chciał ją skrzywdzić.

Co sprawiło, że w tym roku się tak zmieniła?

_Draco? _

Pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

Nie, nie mogła zapomnieć wyrazu jego twarzy, tam, w gabinecie Dumbledore. Tej nienawiści w jego oczach. Nie znali się przed tym rokiem, może dlatego, że Draco bez przerwy wszystkich krytykował i kłócił się z jej bratem i jego przyjaciółmi - a ona właśnie wtedy tak bardzo się chciała ich uczepić.

Ale to właśnie on sprawił, że zaczęła się śmiać. To przez niego traciła swoje opanowanie.

To Draco Malfoy sprawił, że w Virginii Weasley dokonała się tak wielka przemiana. W tej samej Virginii, która do niedawna jeszcze myślała, że uczucia nie są wcale potrzebne, by żyć.

_Ale co z tego? _

Co z tego, co czuła ona. On nadal traktował ją jako gorszą, ponieważ była biedna, zaniedbana, była Weasleyówną i wreszcie była siostrą jego największego wroga.

Trzepot skrzydeł ptaka przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Wskazał głową na okno, jakby chciał, aby wyszli na zewnątrz.

Poczuła, że coś ją dusi od środka, że musi uciec i nigdy już nie wracać. .

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogłaskała sokoła po głowie.

- Będziemy łamali szkolny regulamin? Czemu nie, i tak mnie uważają za coś najgorszego, co za różnica?

Jak gdyby jej odpowiadając, ptak znowu usiadł jej na ramieniu, wtulając główkę w jej szyję.

Poszukała pod łóżkiem kapci i zarzuciła na swoja koszulę nocną szatę.

Zaskakujące - nikt nie sprawdzał korytarzy. Widocznie Filch i jego Pani Norris sobie gdzieś przysnęli. Tym lepiej dla Virginii. W zamku panował spokój, jak gdyby ktoś wyłączył głos.

Wyszła przed zamek. Trawa w ogrodzie była mokra. Widocznie zaczynał się roztopy. Najwyższa pora, kończył się już marzec.

Virginia westchnęła i spojrzała na księżyc, idąc przed siebie.

_Dlaczego ja się stałam taka nienormalna w tym roku? _

Zwróciła wzrok w gwiazdy, które świeciły dzisiejszej nocy jasno, jak nigdy dotąd. Nie miała smykałki do astronomii i astrologii, mało znała się na gwiazdach. Ale nie szkodzi. Zawsze za to zastanawiała się czy tam gdzieś, na innych gwiazdach jest taka sama osoba jak ona, jest taki sam świat jak ten tutaj i czy żyją tam podobni ludzie.

Gwiazdy wyglądały jak okruchy diamenty przyczepione do czarnego jedwabiu.

Zaśmiała się.

- Boże, zawsze zastanawiałam się, czemu jestem taka głupia.

- Ja też się nad tym wielokrotnie zastanawiałem - odrzekł jej ktoś z sarkazmem w głosie. Zanim odwróciła głowę, sokół rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał, zostawiając ją sama.

Virginia poczuła, jak mocno bije jej serce.

- Draco.

_But you closed the door to what I adored, _

_we see us in heaven, I'm counting no more... _

- Draco? Wcześniej, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nazywałaś mnie per Malfoy.

Zamrugała, spoglądając w jego zimne, lecz płonące oczy. Zrobiło jej się zimno. Ta bliskość miedzy nimi zniknęła, zamiast tego pojawiła się odległość, wielki dystans. To ciepło, to coś w jego oczach, kiedy zawsze na nią patrzył, zniknęło, ustępując miejsca zimnu i...

I nienawiści...

Wstrzymała oddech.

Draco patrzył na nią jadowicie swoimi szarymi oczami, a połowa jego przystojnej twarzy ukryta była w cieniu. Wiatr igrał mu we włosach. Na sobie miał szkolną szatę. Stał nad brzegiem jeziora, właśnie tam, gdzie o brzeg uderzały nikłe fale.

- Draco, ja... - przygryzła wargę, zmuszając się do nie płakania. Spuściła głowę, nie ośmielając się patrzeć na niego.

- Co? Czyżby twój ostry języczek odmawiał ci posłuszeństwa, Weasley? - zapytał, szyderczo się uśmiechając.

Ogarnęła ja fala desperacji. Co mogła zrobić? Co jemu się stało? Ten chłód, promieniujący z jego oczu powodował, że czuła się jakby zamknięta w wielkiej mroźni. Przecież już od dawna nie nazywał jej Weasley.

Coś między nimi pękło, coś, czego już nigdy nie będzie można naprawić.

Wiedziała to. Czuła to.

I było to straszne.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, patrząc Draconowi prosto w jego zimne oczy.

- Draco, słuchaj, ja chcę tylko wyjaśnić, że...

- Nie musisz nic wyjaśniać, nie potrzebuję twoich usprawiedliwień - uciął, spoglądając na nią nienawistnie.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ale...

- Nie musisz nic wyjaśniać, Weasley! - powtórzył.- Ani teraz , ani już nigdy.

Spojrzała na niego z niewiarą, próbując zrozumieć to, co przed chwilą powiedział.

Nie chciał wyjaśnienia? Dlaczego? Przecież to nie ona wyczarowała Mroczny Znak! Dlaczego nie chciał, aby mu to powiedziała?

_Chyba nie myśli, że to ja... A może tak? _

- Myślałam, że mnie zrozumiesz... - wyszeptała cicho.

Draco parsknął.

- Powiedz mi, Weasley, odkąd między nami panuje tak wspaniałe zrozumienie? Ty NIGDY mnie nie zrozumiesz, nie jesteś do tego zdolna.

Nie potrzebował jej zrozumienia, bo wszystko, co między nimi było, to tylko iluzja, sen... To nie miało prawa istnieć!

- Dlaczego?

Zaśmiał się krótko.

- Dlaczego? - powtórzył.

Podszedł do niej, chwytając mocno za nadgarstki. Brutalnie przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując. Jego uścisk był tak mocny, że była pewna, że będzie miała siniaki. Otworzyła z niewiarą oczy, próbując go odepchnąć. Nie dawało rady - kiedy ona się wyrywała, on coraz mocniej ją ściskał. Był facetem. Był silniejszy. Nie było szans.

_At the end of time, at the end of us, _

_at the end of everything we had, _

_only faith helps you, only grace can do, _

_only you can take the pain. _

W końcu zamknęła oczy, a Draco pogłębił pocałunek, zmuszając ją do tego, by otworzyła usta. Wiedziała, że opór nie zda się na wiele. Jego uścisk bolał, ale wiedziała, że marzyła o tym, że chciała, aby ją pocałował, chciała czuć jego ciepło, chciała, aby rozpalił w niej uczucia...

Odepchnął ją tak gwałtownie, że cofnęła się kilka kroków do tyłu, nieomal upadając. Spojrzała na niego. Draco patrzył na nią, oddychając głęboko.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że pada deszcz. Pada to mało powiedziane - leje. Była cała mokra.

Blondyn patrzył na nią wściekle.

Chrzanić jej słodkie usta! Chrzanić ciepło jej ciała! Chrzanić jego nieumiejętność kontrolowania się! **_CHRZANIĆ WSZYSTKO!_**

Nie chciał znowu się w niej zakochać, znowu tak samo cierpieć! Nienawidził jej za to, że tyle dla niej znaczył, nienawidził siebie za to, że ona tak wiele znaczyła dla niego.

Jeśli nie deszcz, nadal by ją całował, nie myśląc - jak wcześniej. A to teraz było niewybaczalne. Chciał jej nienawidzić! Skrzywdzić ją, zranić, dotknąć do żywego! Była tylko Weasleyówną, powinien jej nienawidzić!

Już nigdy nie zamierzał przywiązywać się do niej, lubić ją, w końcu ją...

- Zejdź mi z oczu, Weasley! - wyszeptał, wycierając usta ręką.

Zobaczył w jej oczach ból, lecz wmówił sobie, że jakoby nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Musiał ją zniszczyć. Inaczej ona zniszczyłaby jego.

- Mam gdzieś to, że się wcześniej „przyjaźniliśmy" - warknął po chwili. - Ale już nigdy nie pozwolę sobie zrobić czegoś tak śmiesznego! Wygrałaś gierkę, wiesz, że jestem Śmierciożercą, więc czego chcesz jeszcze? Może widzieć jak cierpię, jak umieram? Może wtedy byłabyś szczęśliwa! - musiał ją zranić, przecież krzywdzenie jej sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej, prawda?

Virginia głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

- Jak możesz tak mówić! Czemu myślisz, że ja...

- Bo jesteś Weasley! - ryknął, tracąc całkowicie swoja opanowanie. - Czy ty myślisz, że ja przyjaźniłbym się z _jakąś tam Weasleyówną?_ Myśl logicznie! Bawiłem się tobą! Jesteś dla mnie nikim! Wiesz, co przeżywałem przez ostatnie dwa lata! Wiesz, że mój ojciec jest tyranem, że się znęcał nade mną! Moim marzeniem była śmierć! A TO WSZYSTKO PRZEZ MROCZNY ZNAK!

Już nigdy nie pozwoli sobie zrobić czegoś tak głupiego, jak zakochać się w niej! _Już nigdy!_

- Ale to nie ja...

- NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO! - krzyknął, odwracając się. - Zniknij tylko z mojego życia. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to ty wywołałaś Mroczny Znak, czy nie, masz mi się więcej nie pokazywać na oczy, Weasley. Za dużo przecierpiałem, za dużo mój ojciec mnie torturował. Nie chcę wiedzieć co by się działo, gdyby wiedział, że w szkole jestem kojarzony z _jakąś tam_ _Weasleyówną_ – obejrzał się przez ramię, patrząc jej w oczy.

Odwrócił głowę. Wiedział, że tego spojrzenia nie zapomni do końca życia...

- Wycofuję się z projektu Snape'a i wszystkiego, co ma jakikolwiek z tobą związek.

Virginia padła na trawę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Nie potrzebuję nikogo, Weasley - powiedział zimno.- A szczególnie kogoś, kto umie wywołać Mroczny Znak, który oznacza od lat moją niewidzialną bliznę.

I mówiąc to, przeszedł obok niej, idąc w stronę zamku.

Myślała, że zaraz umrze, że jej serce wykrwawi się na śmierć. Nieważne, że padał deszcz, że była całą mokra.

Bo zimno jej było w środku, tak bardzo zimno... wszystko nagle stało się takie obce, dziwne, nieznane...

Dlaczego musiało się to zdarzyć? To nie była przecież jej wina! Czy to z powodu Mrocznego Znaku? A może dlatego, że była _tylko Weasleyówną?_

Virginia przyczołgała się do jeziora, patrząc w czarnobłękitną taflę. Czerwone włosy... piegi... Czy to była ona?

- Dlaczego? - wyszeptała drżącym głosem. Czemu los płacił jej w taki sposób, gdy zrozumiała wreszcie, że ona też jest kimś, że też może być kimś. W życiu nie pomyślałaby, że potrafi wrzeszczeć jak wariatka...

Ani uśmiechać się z głębi serca...

Wiatr rozmył jej obraz. Wiedziała, że jest z nią źle. Choćby dlatego, że nie mogła zapomnieć o Draconie, którego jednak myślała, że zna.

- Draco... - szepnęła, wychylając się do przodu.

Wpadła do jeziora z wielkim pluskiem.

Co za różnica w tym, czy by żyła, czy nie? Była przecież _tylko Weasleyówną..._

Czuła się zmęczona, tak bardzo zmęczona...

_Pragnęłam tylko kogoś, kto mnie zrozumie... Czy to źle...?_ Pomyślała, zanim wszystko pociemniało.

Także jej własny świat...

- O Boże! Panie Bradley! Co też...!

Virginia słyszała głos Madame Pomfrey jakby miała w uszach zatyczki. Nie mogła skojarzyć, co się działo. Po twarzy coś jej spływało.

Łzy?

- Madame Pomfrey, ona wpadła do jeziora, zdążyłem ją wyciągnąć... Niech pani coś zrobi, Ginny jest cała mokra... - usłyszała odpowiedź Adriana.

- Niech ją pan zostawi! - krzyknęła pielęgniarka.

- Ależ ona jest mokra! - powtórzył chłopak.

- Poradzę sobie z nią! - poczuła, że jakieś zimne ręce dotykają jej czoła.- Na Merlina, przecież ona ma gorączkę! Szybko, Bradley, kładź ja tu! Muszę przygotować gorące i suche ręczniki, i eliksir, który obniży jej temperaturę.

Virginia została położona na zimnym łóżku. Zadrżała gwałtowni, czując, że ktoś kładzie jej rękę na czole, drugą chwytając mocno jej dłoń. Poczuła, jak ktoś skalda na jej czole pocałunek. Miała załzawione oczy, nie wiedziała, kto to jest, ale był to chyba Adrian. Pogłaskał ją po policzku.

Virginia poczuła łzy w oczach. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze - wyszeptał jej do ucha.- Nic ci nie będzie... nic nie może ci się stać...

Znowu zamknęła oczy, pozwalając pochłonąć się ciemności.

_Cause the end of peace is the end of life, _

_and the end of any happiness, _

_only love helps you, only trust can do, _

_only you can take the pain off me... _

- Leży tu już trzy dni, nie je, nie pije, nie załatwia się, nie budzi! I ledwo oddycha, do diabła! - głos Rona spowodował, że Virginia nareszcie otworzyła oczy. Zamrugała, próbując dostosować oczy do świecącego słońca, które wpadało przez okno.

- Uspokój się, Ron! Zaufaj Madame Pomfrey! Ginny miała bardzo wysoką gorączkę, musi odpoczywać! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Rudowłosa leżała plecami do brata i jego przyjaciół. Nie mogli więc zauważyć, że się obudziła.

- Hermiona ma rację. Na gorączkę się nie umiera - powiedział sucho Harry, poklepując przyjaciela po plecach.

Ron westchnął.

- Nie wiem, co się dzieje i nie rozumiem. Ale dobrze, niech wam będzie.

Otworzyły się drzwi. Weszli Charlie, Lesley i Adrian.

Hermiona posłała im promienny uśmiech.

- Też przyszliście ją odwiedzić?

Virginia miał tylko jedno marzenie - żeby wszyscy natychmiast wyszli. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści.

Ron podszedł do Adriana, wyciągając do niego rękę.

- Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować, Adrian, gdyby nie ty, pewnie by się utopiła. Naprawdę, nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczyć.

Brunet uśmiechnął się życzliwie, ściskając jego dłoń.

- Przecież nikt nie chciałby, żeby umarła, prawda? Dobrze, że byłem w pobliżu.

- A czemu tam byłeś... - Charlie mrugnął okiem.- Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Zaśmiali się wszyscy, irytując ją. Zamknęła mocno oczy, naciskając głową na poduszkę.

- Co zrobicie, Lesley? - zapytała nagle Hermiona łagodnym tonem.

Blondynka spojrzała przez okno, kręcąc głową.

- Nici ze wszystkiego. Knot jest uparty jak osioł.

Ran zacisnął pieści.

- Jak on mógł? Przecież Ginny nie mogła tego zrobić, po prostu nie mogła.

Jego brat odetchnął głęboko.

- Nie wiadomo. Prawdę mówiąc, to cud, że Ginny nie zareagowała na Veritaserum. Knot jest przekonany, że ona to zrobiła i nie chce, aby brała w czymkolwiek udziału, to ma być niby kara. Poza tym tłumaczy się bezpieczeństwem mugoli i czarodziejów.

Lesley parsknęła.

- On chce zachować ciepła posadkę ministra, a nie nas ratować. Przeklęty drań!

Charlie przytknął jej palce do ust.

- Język, kochanie.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ale to prawda! Zmusza nas, żebyśmy robili tak, jak on chce! Czemu mamy usunąć Ginny, skoro jest najlepsza, no czemu? Bo on ma takie wymysły?

- Lesley...

- Zachowuje się, jakbyśmy żyli w epoce kamienia łupanego! - powiedziała, a kąciki jej ust zadrżały.- Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak ona ćwiczyła przez te kilka lat! Widziałam, jak idzie jej coraz lepiej. W życiu nie widziałam jej tak szczęśliwej jak w ciągu ostatniego półrocza! Wcześniej była taka zagubiona, samotna, niezauważona! Pragnęłam, by poczuła się chciana, doceniona, żeby uwierzyła, że ona także coś znaczy! Dałam jej szansę, którą ona wykorzystała w najwyższej mierze! Chciałam, aby jeszcze raz się uśmiechnęła tak szczęśliwie. A teraz ten palant uważa, że to wszystko powinno zostać jej odebrane! Jak oni mogę dawać jej nadzieję i teraz odbierać ją w tak brutalny sposób?

- Lesley... - odetchnęła Hermiona, próbując się nie rozpłakać.

To była prawda. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie poświęcali jej uwagi. Miała tak wielu starszych braci, kto by zauważył małą dziewczynkę, która umie o wiele więcej od nich wszystkich razem wziętych?

Adrian spuścił wzrok.

- Dziękuję, Lesley - wyszeptała Virginia cicho. Spojrzeli na nią. Obróciła się do nich, podnosząc się na ręce. - Dzięki za to, że dałaś mi szanse. Ale nie zwalaj na nikogo winy. Ja sama ją zniszczyłam… wybacz mi... - upadła, nie mogąc się utrzymać.

- Ginny... - zaszlochała blondynka.

- Nie chce wam utrudniać życia - mówiła dalej jej przyszła szwagierka. - Oddam rolę, wycofam się z przedstawienia, jeśli tylko tego chcą.

- Ginny... jesteś pewna? - zapytał Charlie.

Kiwnęła lekko głową.

- Tak.

Nacisnęła twarzą na poduszkę. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Ale przecież... po co ronić łzy, skoro było tak, jak dawniej?

Rozpaczać i tak miała skończyć prędzej, niż się spodziewała...

Koniec rozdziału XXIII

PS: "The end" Groove Coverage.


	25. Rozdział XXIV

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXIV

Moje serce krwawi, mój chłopak się nie zjawił...

_Może i nie jestem taka,_

_Jaką chciałbyś, abym była_

_Czasem jestem, jestem próżna,_

_I potrafię być niemiła _

**_ZAMIANA GLADYS WINNIFRED! GINNY WEASLEY TRACI SZANSĘ SWOJEGO ŻYCIA! _**

_Jak podają niezawodne źródła oraz oficjalne zawiadomienie, Ginny Weasley oddała główną rolę musicalu stulecia, "Wysokich Lotów", Pansy Parkinson. Przyczyny są niestety niewiadome, jednak chodzą pogłoski, że Ginny Weasley uległa kontuzji i nie może tańczyć, przez co utraciła rolę swojego życia. _

_Wielu przeżyło szok, kiedy Spencer Soloman, reżyser "Wysokich Lotów" ogłosił zamianę aktorki. Ludzie sprzeciwiali się, niektórzy nawet wysyłali pogróżki, jednak my wiemy, że Pansy Parkinson będzie umiała zastąpić dotychczasową gwiazdę, Ginny Weasley._

_"Wierzymy, że Pansy doskonale sprawdzi się w tej roli. Posiada wiele talentu, a jej osobowość mówi za wszystko. Przedstawienie okaże się sukcesem." - mówi choreografka i producentka, Lesley Chestwood. _

_Ministerstwo, poinformowane zamiana, jest w bardzo optymistycznych nastrojach. Albus Dumbledore, organizator "Roku Mugola" nie chciał udzielić wywiadu w związku z tą sprawą. _

_Rita Skeeter _

_Dwa miesiące później... _

- Widzieliście gdzieś Ginny? - zapytał Ron, rozglądając się po twarzach Gryfonów, którzy siedzieli przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie co chwilę wchodzili i wychodzili, panował ruch i bezład. Czyli było tak, jak zwykle.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, odkładając podręcznik do Numerologii.

- Nie zauważyłam jej od wczoraj, nie było jej na lunchu, na obiedzie i wątpię, czy śpi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Śpi? Nie, prawdopodobnie przebywa w bibliotece albo w szpitalu.

- Hej, Geraldine! - zawołał Ron, patrząc na wchodzące do sali współlokatorki jego siostry.

Geraldine spojrzała na niego i obróciła się do Evelyne, patrząc na nią zaciekawiona. Podeszły.

- Wołałeś mnie?

Ron potarł swój nos.

- No. Widziałyście gdzieś Ginny?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i potrząsnęła głową.

- Boję się, że nie. Od dwóch miesięcy nasze stosunki z nią układają się na zasadzie przelotnego "Cześć, co słychać". Poza tym, wszyscy na musicalu się denerwują, ciągle są jakieś próby, przymierzanie kostiumów, nowe teksty. Wiesz, że zmienili nam główna rolę. – spojrzała nieswoim wzrokiem w drugą stronę.

Harry westchnął, Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, otwierając książkę.

- Dzięki. Po prostu gdzieś się skrywa, nie było jej wczoraj ani na lunchu, ani na obiedzie, i wiesz, jako brat troszkę się niepokoję.

- Rozumiem... - odparła życzliwie, kiwając głową. - Jak ją złapię, to jej powiem, że chcesz się z nią zobaczyć, dobra? Bo chyba nie stała się niewidzialna. Poza tym, teraz zaczynają się ferie przedświąteczne, chyba nie chciałaby zaharować się na śmierć. Ta dziewczyna potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Evelyne uniosła oczy ku niebu.

- Szczerze wątpię, że będzie chciała odpocząć, Gera.

Ron uśmiechnął się.

- Dzięki w każdym razie.

- Wydaje mi się, że coś ją gryzie od tych dwóch miesięcy - zastanowił się Harrym, sięgając po chleb. Jego przyjaciółka wzruszyła ramionami, nalewając im herbaty.

- Może masz rację. Szczerze, to nie powiem, żebym ją często widziała. A Yvette mówi, że w ogóle z nią nie rozmawiała od wiecie którego wydarzenia.

- Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest - powiedział Ron, patrząc w filiżankę. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące w szkole nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnie ciekawego, co utwierdzało tylko podejrzenia o Virginii. Od razu po zajęciach wychodziła gdzieś i zrezygnowała, za pozwoleniem Snape'a, z eliksirów. W Gryffindorze, w Pokoju Wspólnym nie przybywała w ogóle, a na obiad rzeczywiście przychodziła rzadko kiedy. Czasami można ją było znaleźć w pracowni lub bibliotece, ale wtedy też trzeba było mieć fart.

W Sali zapanowała nagła cisza, kiedy wszedł Draco, na jego ręku uwieszona Pansy, a za nimi pełna obstawa. Usiadł po środku stołu Slytherinu, tyłem do Gryfonów, a szatynka obok niego, wlewając sobie soku.

Ron spojrzał na niego. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że zachowanie Virginii nieodłącznie wiąże się z jego wrogiem. Ale przecież jego siostra i tak by mu nie powiedziała, co jest grane.

W Wielkiej Sali znowu zapanował śniadaniowy gwar. Zaczęły przylatywać sowy, razem z listami, prasą i paczkami.

I właśnie teraz jedna z paczek została upuszczona przed nos Rona. Była ogromna i najwidoczniej ciężka, ponieważ niosły ją aż trzy sowy. Pewnie wypożyczone.

Szczęka Rona nieźle się wydłużyła, a jego herbata nieomal wylała, tak zachlupotało.

- Co to jest, co? - zapytał z niewiara w głosie Harry. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktoś dostał tak wielką pakę.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- A skąd myślisz, ja mam to wiedzieć?

Byli tak zaaferowani, że nie usłyszeli, jak ktoś za nimi stoi i tupie nogą w posadzkę.

- To moje.

Rudzielec wzdrygnął się i obrócił.

- Ginny?

- Pytałam mamę i tatę, czy nie mogliby mi kupić kilku książek w komisie. Widocznie to one. - wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się lekko do swojego brata.

- Tyle! - krzyknął, wskazując na pudełko.

Virginia kiwnęła głowa, otwierając różdżką pudełko. Zajrzała do środka. Po chwili wyciągnęła głowę, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie ma tych dwóch najpotrzebniejszych, może po prostu nie było. Cóż, kupię je jutro w Hogsmeade.

Jej brat zmarszczył brwi.

- Ginny, gdzieś ty...?

- Nie wiesz, po ile są pióra? Muszę kupić kilka. Wiesz, ostatniej nocy złamałam chyba ze cztery! - nawijała bez ładu i składu, przerywając Ronowi.

_Często zmienna jak pogoda_

_I za bardzo pewna siebie_

_Ale przecież to nie powód,_

_Aby dzisiaj stracić ciebie _

- Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy... - zapytał ponownie.

- Trzeba by też iść do biblioteki, Pani Pince chyba mnie nie skrzyczy, jak wypożyczę kilka książek.

Ron westchnął głośno, patrząc na nią.

Zamrugała oczami.

- Co?

- Nieważne - ponownie wzdechnął i przymknął pudełko. - Potrzebujesz może do czegoś swojego starszego brata?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie... - za pomocą zaklęcia zmniejszyła karton do rozmiarów kostki do gry i wrzuciła go do kieszeni. - Ale dzięki, że pytasz.

I odeszła.

- Ojej, Łasiczka chcesz się przetransformować w mola książkowego? - zapytała szyderczo Pansy, kiedy przeszła koło stołu Ślizgonów. Większość z nich prychnęła, a Draco... A Draco zachowywał się, jakby w ogóle jej tam nie było. Po prostu jadł dalej.

Virginia zignorowała Pansy i wyszła z Sali, zamykając za sobą dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.

Pod drzwiami do Łazienki Jęczącej Marty ulatniał się jakiś białawy gaz, który miał zwabić właśnie tutaj Martę.

- Dziwne... Już tak długo to wącham... wącham i nie mam pojęcia, co... - po kilku chwilach słychać było tylko jej chrapanie.

- Przepraszam, Marto - szepnęła Virginia, wychodząc z kąta. Z tego, co było widać, Mata znowu była nie w humorze - przez dębowe drzwi wylewała się woda.

Dziewczyna weszła do środka, zastając tam zdrowo śpiącego ducha.

Teoretycznie, duchy spać nie mogły. Ale Virginia była zdolna, to wiemy już wszyscy, więc wymyśliła eliksir, który w połączeniu z zaklęciem powodował sen. Każdego.

Robiła tak od kilku tygodni. Czuła się winna, ale to był jedyny sposób, aby się tu dostać. Wiadomo, że wszystko wymaga ofiar.

- Przepraszam... - powtórzyła, przygryzając wargę. - Wiem, że nie chciałabyś, ale...

Oprócz tego nic nie mogło jej pocieszyć. Nic. Chciała uciec od wszystkich, chciała uciec od życia, którym żyła od początku roku szkolnego do końca marca.

Zrobiła coś, co było niemal niemożliwe.

Dzięki Komnacie Tajemnic.

_Ironiczne_ - pomyślała, kiedy zlew się otworzył. _Niby pożegnałam się z Komnatą na zawsze, bo zaczęłam inne życie... a teraz wracam, bo się skończyło... _

Chwyciła miotłę i usiadła na niej, zlatując na dół. Wejście zamknęła, zacierając wszelkie ślady.

Zaczęła wspominać.

Pierwszy tydzień był nieznośny, tak nieznośny, że chciała tylko umrzeć. Chciała się zapracować na śmierć, i więc dlatego cały czas, dzień i noc, spędzała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nie chodziła na zajęcia, nie chodziła na posiłki, nie chodziła do Gryffindoru i nie spała.

Była zmęczona, wyczerpana, _zagubiona..._ Nie mogła zrobić nic, nie chciała nic robić. Noc w noc śniła koszmary, straszne koszmary, a w nich pojawiał się Draco i mówił wciąż to samo. Te same ostre słowa, które złamały jej serce, o których nie chciała myśleć...

Przez te dwa miesiące nikt jej nie odwiedzał, nikt z nią nie rozmawiał.

Nikt, za wyjątkiem Adriana. Tylko on z nią był, czasami ją odwiedzał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ciągle była mu wdzięczna za to, że ją wyłowił z jeziora, ale... Ale wydawało jej się, że nadają na innych falach, wszystko.

Czuła się zmęczona, tak bardzo zmęczona... Podejrzewała, że może to jest jakaś choroba...

Rodzina. Jej bracia rzadko się z nią widywali, no cóż, w końcu kończył się rok szkolny. Charlie miał mnóstwo sprawdzianów i testów do poprawienia, a Ron do nauki. Lesley była ciągle zajęta musicalem, w ogóle jej nie odwiedziła. Nikt z musicalu do niej ani razu nie przyszedł.

Dumbledore był u niej kilka razy, ale nie uśmiechał się do niej przyjaźnie - wręcz odwrotnie, obserwował ją uważnie.

Nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek się pojawiał. Obsesyjnie pragnęła być sama... Tak, jak przedtem...

Wszystko wróciło do starej postaci, do czasów, kiedy była samotnicą. Nadal pamiętała, jak tutaj przychodziła, robiąc cokolwiek, najczęściej zadania domowe. Utrzymywała dystans miedzy sobą a innymi, fizyczny i psychiczny. Nigdy nie miała przyjaciół, wystarczało jej kumplowanie się ze współmieszkankami... Aż do czasu, gdy pojawił się Draco.

Oczywiście Yvette także była jej przyjaciółką, ale między nimi raczej wszystko się skończyło. Yvette najwidoczniej nie chciała mieć z nią nic do czynienia, nie przyszła do niej ani razu podczas tych długich dwóch miesięcy. Virginia podejrzewała, że Yvette się jej boi - po szkole chodził plotki, że to ona wywołała wtedy Mroczny Znak.

_Przyjaciele... _

Została skrzywdzona, tak bardzo zraniona. Nigdy nie wierzyła w prawdziwą przyjaźń, a między nimi właśnie coś takiego się utworzyło, przynamniej między nią a Draconem.

Już od dawna podejrzewała, że to, co się pomiędzy nim i działo, to było coś więcej niż sama przyjaźń. Zrozumiała to już dawno, dawno temu, ale teraz ta myśl był silniejsza, coraz więcej się nad tym zastanawiała i, kiedy myśląc o czymś, w myślach zobaczyła go przez ułamek sekundy, chciała wykrzyczeć jego imię.

_Wczoraj mi obiecywałeś -_

_"Będę z tobą do końca twych dni"_

_Dzisiaj płaczę, świat się śmieje:_

_"Co się z tobą, Aniu, dzieje?"_

Ale przysięgłą sobie, że już nigdy o nim nie pomyśli i że nie będzie przez niego płakała.

Rzecz jasna, przysięgi dotrzymać było nie sposób.

Lecz jeśli Draco chciał ją traktować tak, jak teraz, nie miała nic przeciwko. Zamknęła się na niego, udawała, że nie słyszy jego imienia, że go nie widzi, że go nie pamięta. To przez niego znajdowała się w takim stanie, wiedziała o tym, co za sens było jeszcze ten stan pogarszać?

Westchnęła ciężko.

- Znowu myślisz o tym bydlaku. Dlaczego, Virginio Weasley?

Nagle poczuła brak tego, że nikt nie nazywał jej po imieniu. On był jedyny.

A w jego ustach jej imię brzmiało jak najsłodsza muzyka.

Istniał tylko taki problem, że on prawdopodobnie nigdy tego imienia już nie wypowie.

_Jak, to szło? Virginia, mówią mi, on nie wart jednej łzy… Virginia, wróżą z kart, on nie jest grosza wart, ach, weź go czart, weź go czart..._

W końcu wylądowała i rzuciła miotłę w kąt, wyjmując z torby książkę.

_Masz się schować, ukryć, uciec! Nie wolno ci o nim myśleć! Już nigdy! _

Poczuła w oczach łzy. Przełknęła ślinę, próbując nie płakać.

- Virginio Weasley, nie będziesz płakała - powiedziała stanowczo, przygryzając wargę. Otworzyła swój podręcznik do transmutacji, podpisany "George Weasley" i zaczęła czytać, a raczej patrzeć na litery, które po chwili i tak się rozmyły...

_Oj, Virginio, ty rzeczywiście jesteś głupia... Oj, głupia ty, głupia ty... _

_Moje serce krwawi_

_Mój chłopak się nie zjawił_

_Stoję sama w sukni białej_

_Przed ołtarzem... _

Spojrzała zdumiona na zegarek i szeroko otworzyła oczy. Zrobiła się pierwsza w nocy!

Znowu zaspała w Komnacie Tajemnic, ale to nie było nic nowego, wręcz przeciwnie.

Fakt faktem, że ominęły ją lunch i obiad. Ale nie była głodna, skądże znowu, nie chodzenie na posiłki sprawiało jej w pewnym sensie radość, że nie traci czasu na byle co.

Z trudem wmusiła w siebie wczoraj kilka herbatników. Ale dzisiaj zafunduje sobie coś bardziej wykwintnego!

Porozciągała się trochę i wstała. Poczuła, jak zgruchotały jej kości.

_Chyba capnę żarełko z kuchni... Mam nadzieję, że zostało coś z obiadu. _

Uśmiechnęła się. Jeszcze nigdy nie była w kuchni. Zazwyczaj bywała dobrą uczennicą i rzadko kiedy łamała reguły. Z drugiej strony zawsze ciekawiło ją to miejsce - Fred i George, kiedy stamtąd wracali, patrzyli na nią z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

_Teraz moja kolej, aby odwiedzić gary... _

Weszła na miotłę i wyleciała z Łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

- Ginny! Wiedziałam, że to ty! - krzyknął duch, podlatując przed nią, kiedy zdążyła pojawić się w toalecie.

Wzdrygnęła się.

_Obiecuję, że po ślubie_

_Zmienię w sobie wiele rzeczy_

_Twoja miłość z moich wad_

_Szybko mnie wyleczy _

- Marta! - wydyszała, zabierając z wejścia miotłę zamknęła ostatniej chwili. Komnata zamknęła się. Zlew wrócił na swoje pierwotne miejsce.

- Ile jeszcze mam ci mówić! Nie wolno ci tam chodzić! - powiedział szybko duch, kładąc ręce na swoich istniejąco-nieistniejących biodrach.

- Przepraszam - odrzekła.

- Nigdy więcej nie... - Marta nagle zaniemówiła, po czym odwróciła się i, nie zwracając uwagi na dziewczynę, zamknęła się w jednej z kabin.

- Hmf, mam nadzieję, że zaklęcie czyszczenia pamięci skutkuje na takie stworzenia - wyszeptała Virginia, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni.

Wychyliła głowę na korytarz. Paliły się tylko pochodnie. Nikogo nie było.

_Jak spotkam Panią Norris albo Filcha, to jestem martwa... Zagrzebią mnie ładnie w Zakazanym Lesie... _

Zdjęła buty i bezdźwięcznie przeszła, a raczej przejechała po podłodze. Pomyślała, że skrzatom domowym, które tu pracują, należą się brawa za utrzymanie takiej czystości w tak wielgachnym zamczysku.

Nie wspominając o smakołykach, które przygotowywały...

Virginia popchnęła drzwi znajdujące się na prawo od Wejścia, zamknęła je cicho za sobą i szła przed siebie dotąd, aż nie stanęła przed obrazem z martwą naturą.

- Gruszka... Połaskotać gruszkę... - zrobiła to, co powiedziała. Owoc zachichotał i przemienił się w klamkę. - Łał...

Otworzyła "drzwi" i z wrażenia zatrzymała się w wejściu. Nie na długo, ponieważ obraz zamknął się, wpychając ją do środka. Przeklinając swojego paskudnego pecha, uniosła się na kolanie.

Było dokładnie tak, jak to opisywał Harry - wysoki sufit i sterty garów na drewnianych stołach.

Oraz mnóstwo uwijających się z robotą skrzatów.

- Ja bym nie mogła pracować w tak ciemnym miejscu... - wymamrotała, podnosząc się do góry. Na długich ławach paliło się naprawdę niewiele świec. W kilku kominkach płonął ogień.

- Łał...

Tym razem zobaczyły ją wszystkie skrzaty.

- Ginny?

- Co ty tu robisz?

Virginia odwróciła głowę i przymknęła natychmiast oczy, ponieważ ktoś jej przystawił świecę pod nos.

Przyjrzała się dwojgu intruzów.

- Pierre? Myra? Co wy tu robicie? W dodatku w środku nocy, co?

_Będę grzeczna jak aniołek_

_Zawsze twoja - tak jak zechcesz_

_Niebo ci otworzę wreszcie_

_Tylko gdzie ty teraz jesteś? _

Blondyneczka zrobiła się strasznie czerwona, a chłopak odwrócił twarz, cicho pogwizdując.

Weasleyówna zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Myrę i zauważając na jej ramieniu dłoń. Założyła rękę na rękę i uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

- Ładnie robić schadzki w kuchni? Wiecie, co by powiedziała McGonagall, jakby was złapała? Wiecie, jednak by podejrzewała was o coś więcej, niż tylko pojadanie po cichu. Poza tym, pomyślcie, ile lat wy macie.

Myra wydęła usta.

- Nie mów jej!

Jej koleżanka z domu spojrzała na Pierre'a.

- Więc wy jednak...

- My tylko...

Uniosła dłoń.

- Nie tłumacz się, tak czy siak, nie mnie powinniście się z tego spowiadać. - odwróciła wzrok na domowego skrzata. - Zostało coś z obiadu?

Elf pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

- Tak panienko, a co panienka chciałaby zjeść?

Rudowłosa zamyśliła się.

- Eee... Dajcie mi po prostu to, co zostało...

- Zaraz wrócę, panienko!

Usiadła przed dwójką młodych i spojrzała na nich.

- A tak w ogóle, to kiedy to się zaczęło?

Myra znów się zarumieniła, przechylając głowę stronę Francuza.

- Ze dwa miesiące temu.

Virginia pokiwała łepetynką.

- Chodzić na randki w wieku jedenastu lat, Ładny mi początek... Czy wy nie jesteście za młodzi?

- Przepraszam, ja już skończyłem dwanaście! - zaprotestował Pierre, odłamując skrzydełko od kurczaka.

- Ach tak, to zupełnie inna sprawa – odparła cynicznie, przewracając oczyma.

Młodsza Gryfonka przygryzła wargę.

- Ginny, ale nie mów nic Draco. Jak się dowie, to mnie gdzieś zamknie, a Pierre'a na pewno zabije!

Na dźwięk jego imienia zalała ją fala nieopisywalnego bólu. Spojrzała w dół. Na szczęście, zanim jakkolwiek mogłaby zareagować, skrzat przyniósł jej tacę pełną pyszności.

Podziękowała mu, podniosła widelec i nabrała trochę jakiejś sałatki.

- Przepyszna! - zawołała, a elf zaczerwienił się jak buraczek.

Dziewczyna oparła głowę na nadgarstku i spojrzała na sufit ogromnej kuchni.

- Tu jest taka... Domowa atmosfera, nie dziwię się, że Fred i George łażą tutaj po jedzenie.

- Ginny? - powiedziała łagodnie Myra.

- Hmm? - zwróciła na nią wzrok.

- Widzisz, my... Myślę, że powinniśmy ci powiedzieć, że... No więc...

Myra czuła się winna. Nikt, po tej zamianie ról, nikt z musicalu faktycznie nie miał czasu dla Virginii, ani razu jej nie zapytał jak się czuje, co porabia i w ogóle jak to wszystko przyjęła. Z drugiej strony była ciągle taka zabiegana, zajęta, że trudno ją było znaleźć.

Co nie usprawiedliwiało ani jej, ani Pierre'a, ani nikogo innego.

Virginia uśmiechnęła się.

- Chodzi o to, że oddali moją rolę? Myraś, nie martw się, tak naprawdę to czuję się o wiele lepiej. Mam teraz więcej czasu dla siebie.

Chłopiec przyjrzał jej się podejrzliwie.

- Naprawdę? Ja na przykład bym nie chciał, by mnie kimś zastąpili.

Skrzywił się, kiedy jego "dziewczyna" trąciła go w bok.

Starsza Gryfonka odłożyła sztućce.

- Wiesz, Pierre, są tacy ludzie jak ja, co nie chcąc wracać tam, gdzie byli. Raz im po prostu wystarczyło. Mogę robić to, co kocham i robię bez całego zamieszania z tym musicalem. Wcale nie płaczę, że mnie tam u was nie ma.

- Tak? - zapytała Myra.

- Tak - odrzekła, kiwają głową.

Dziewczynka westchnęła.

- Myślałam, że będziesz może zła, bo nikt cię nie przyszedł odwiedzić po tym wydarzeniu. Nie chodzi o to, że zapomnieliśmy o tobie, po prostu przez tę zamianę mamy...

Pierre przewrócił oczami.

- Jeszcze nie widziałem Lesley i Spencera w takim pieskim humorze. Wyglądają, jakby mieli zabić każdego, kto wejdzie im w drogę.

Zaśmiała się.

- Więc może lepiej, że mnie tam nie ma, sami widzicie.

Tym razem zaśmiała się cała trójka. Rozmawiali jeszcze troszkę, aż nie przyszedł do nich jakiś skrzat domowy i nie powiedział, żeby poszli już do łóżek, bo jest wpół do trzeciej.

Pierre, jako że był pierwszy i że był jednym facetem, wyjrzał przez portret, rozglądając się po korytarzu.

Myra pociągnęła go za rękaw.

- Jest tam ktoś?

_Wczoraj mi obiecywałeś:_

_"Będę z tobą do końca twych dni"_

_Dzisiaj płaczę, świat się śmieje:_

_"Co się z toba, Aniu, dzieje?" _

Wyszli.

- Nie, ale widzę kogoś ślicznego przed sobą.

Blondyneczka uśmiechnęła się leciutko, szczerząc ząbki. Virginia odwróciła głowę.

Znała już skądś identyczny uśmiech.

- Lepiej dla was by było, jakbyście już się poodprowadzali, zanim was złapie Filch - przypomniała, kładąc rękę na biodrze.

- Ta, jasne - mruknął Pierre, ciągnąc Myrę wzdłuż korytarza.

Wszystko było cicho i w porządku, dopóki nie weszli do Holu Głównego. Wtem usłyszeli jakiś zgrzyt. Myra niemal podskoczyła.

- Co to było? - spytała nieśmiało, mocno ściskając rękę Pierre'a.

Virginia uniosła brew.

- Widocznie mamy jakieś towarzystwo - wskazała na jakieś drzwi. Podeszła do przodu i machnęła ręką na pozostałych.

- A może nie? A co, jak to jest Filch? - Pierre widocznie miał wątpliwości.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Filch tak nie chodzi, nie wiesz, że to pan na włościach? Łazi jak stado bydła.

Myra zakryła usta ręką, próbując się nie śmiać. Chłopiec rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Cichcem skradli się do drzwi, które wskazała Virginia. Z pomieszczenia wydobywały się jakieś dziwne dźwięki.

- Ćśś... - przytknęła palec do ust, patrząc na nich. Rzuciła uciszające zaklęcie na drzwi i dotknęła klamkę, modląc się w duchu.

Była tylko jedna przyczyna, dla której uczniowie mogli się skrywać nocą po salach - spanie ze sobą. Nie chciała, aby teraz weszli na taka scenkę, ponieważ... bo przecież Myra i Pierre, co jak co, mieli nie więcej niż dwanaście lat.

Głęboko odetchnęła i otworzyła cicho drzwi. W komnacie płonęło przyćmione światło. Rozejrzała się.

Myra stanęła za nią i wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Dziewczynka kopnęła drzwi na oścież i wyskoczyła przed Virginię.

Pierre stanął za nimi, potrząsając główką i mamrocząc pod nosem coś w rodzaju "Tak właśnie myślałem"

- Draconie Malfoyu! - zagrzmiała blondyneczka.

Okazało się, że weszli właśnie do _Dialogowa_, a przed nimi, oczywiście i jak by mogło być inaczej, przecież los jest złośliwy, całowali się Draco i Pansy. Spostrzegłszy, że ktoś wszedł od razu od siebie odskoczyli, choć gdyby się przyjrzeć z bliska, to Draco odepchnął Pansy.

- Draconie Malfoyu! - powtórzyła Myra. - Jak możesz o wpół do trzeciej w nocy się obmacywać w _Dialogowcu_! A my tu mamy próby! I w dodatku, która jest godzina! Jutro o siódmej rano wyjeżdżamy!

Jej kuzyn uniósł brew.

- Kochana kuzyneczko, mogę ci zadać te same pytania, bo właśnie jest, jak sama powiedziałaś, druga trzydzieści, a ty łazisz sobie po zamku z Pierrem Roubenem za rączkę, jak sądzę.

Francuz zaczerwienił się mocno, a Myra obróciła w poszukiwaniu pomocy od starszej koleżanki.

- Ginny... - jednak jej nie było. I przecież nic dziwnego. - Ginny?

Draco znieruchomiał i przejechał ręką po swojej blond-czuprynie, przeklinając pod nosem, że jak pech, to pech na całego.

- Weasley tu była? - Pansy wydawała się być bardzo tym zaintrygowana. Wyszła przed drzwi i rozejrzała się.

Virginia znajdowała się już na zakręcie, a jej cynowe włosy lśniły w blasku świec.

- Hej, Weasley!

Zatrzymała się, spoglądając w dół.

Dlaczego nie szła szybciej, dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego!

Pansy założyła rękę na rękę i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

- Czyżby nasza Ryjówa nie spała smacznie w swoim gryfońskim łóżeczku, tylko włóczyła się po zamku, łamiąc szkolny regulamin? Poinformować cię, Weasley, bo pewnie nie stać cię na zegarek, która jest godzina?

- Draco! - reszta także wyszła na zewnątrz. Aktualnie Myra ciągnęła Dracona za rękaw. - Zrób coś!

_Liczymy do dziesięciu..._

Virginia zamknęła oczy, zaciskając ręce w pięści.

Pansy, podenerwowana brakiem odpowiedzi z drugiej strony, nadal patrzyła na dziewczynę.

- Jesteś tępa, Ryjówo? Czy głucha? A może obydwa, co?

- Pansy! - krzyknęła Myra, przygryzając wargę i ciągnąc mocniej swojego kuzyna.

_Tak jest, Virginio, a teraz nie słuchamy jej, tylko idziemy do przodu, no dalej, ona nie jest warta uwagi, idziemy do wieży, już, już... _

Nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie miała odwagi zrobić ani kroku,.

- Może się po prostu boisz Ślizgonów, głupia wsiuro! - próbowała ją sprowokować Pansy.

_Chodu, Virginia, bo będzie źle! _

- Przestań, Pansy - rozległ się głos za szatynką. Pansy powoli odwróciła się, patrząc Draconowi w jego szare, zimne oczy. Zmarszczył brwi. - Nią nie warto się nawet bawić.

_Moje serce krwawi_

_Mój chłopak się nie zjawił_

_Stoję sama w sukni białej_

_Przed ołtarzem _

Jego słowa sprawiły, że przed oczami zrobiło jej się jasno, tak jasno, że aż ją to oślepiło. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

_Nią nie warto się nawet bawić... _

Skąd wiedział? Więc była dla niego tylko zabawką?

Myra spojrzała na Pierre'a. Myślała, że udusi Draco za to, co przed chwilą powiedział.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się tylko i objęła chłopaka, przytulając się do niego.

- Wiem, wiem, ale czasami tak fajnie jest ją podenerwować. Trzeba kiedyś odpocząć i się zabawić. Wiesz przecież, że jestem tak strasznie zajęta swoja rolę Gladys Winnifred.

Virginia poczuła się zmęczona. Miała dosyć wszystkiego, najchętniej teraz by od tego odeszła, uciekła, schroniła się gdzieś...

- Ginny? A co ty tutaj robisz?

Spojrzała w górę. Przed nią stał Adrian, uśmiechając się do niej przyjaźnie.

- Jaa... - zacięła się.

Brunet rozejrzał się i od razu zrozumiał, co jest grane. Chwycił Virginię za rękę, zauważając, że drży.

- Chodź, pójdziemy do wieży, odprowadzę cię.

Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami i, troszkę zakłopotana, zabrała swoją dłoń z jego uścisku.

- Jeszcze muszę coś wziąć ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Jak zobaczysz McGonagall, powiedz jej, że już wracam.

I nie mówiąc nic więcej, zniknęła za drzwiami do szpitala.

- Ginny!

Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła.

Adrian wstał z kanapy i podszedł do niej.

Virginia zrobiła krok w tył, podświadomie ukrywając się za książką.

- Słucham?

- Uciekasz ode mnie - powiedział, stając w miejscu.

- Uciek-... Uciekam od ciebie? - wyjąkała, udając jak najbardziej niewinną i coraz mocniej ściskając _Standardową Księgę Zaklęć, poziom 6_.

- Ależ po co ja bym miała...

Adrian spojrzał na nią, po czym chwycił za nadgarstek. Książka upadła z łoskotem na podłogę.

Chłopak przytwierdził Virginię do ściany, drugą rękę kładąc pomiędzy jej twarzą i kandelabrem.

- Chowasz się przede mną - powtórzył, a jego morskie oczy pociemniały.

- Ja nie...

- Co takiego ma Malfoy, czego nie posiadam ja? - przerwał jej.

Jej brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się.

Uniósł kosmyk jej miedzianych włosów do ust, lekko przytulając do nich swój policzek. Spojrzał na nią.

- Czy to, co ja czuję do ciebie, nie jest oczywiste, Ginny? - wyszeptał.

Było jej gorąco, tak strasznie gorąco, czuła się tak, jakby się miała zapalić. Adrian właśnie chciał jej powiedzieć, że coś do niej czuje, a ona... A ona musi mu odmówić...

Nie tak miała wyglądać pierwsza romantyczna chwila w jej życiu!

Odepchnęła go, zanim zdążył ją pocałować. Podeszła szybko do biurka, nieomal przewracając jakiś stojący kociołek.

- Ginny...

- Wybacz mi, Adrianie! - zawołała, przygryzając wargę aż do krwi.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę.

- Dlaczego?

Virginia potrząsnęła głową.

Wiedziała, co Adrian dla niej zrobił, ile dla niej zrobił. Był z nią od tych dwóch miesięcy, gdy czuła się samotna, wściekła, zła, gdy była przygnębiona, gdy nie mogła jeść, pić, spać, uczyć się, gdy spędzała całe dni w szpitalu, mając dosyć życia. Adrian tam był cały czas, przy niej, patrzył na nią, starał się ochronić przed złem z zewnatrz. Dzięki niemu czuła się bezpieczna i była mu niewypowiedzianie wdzięczna.

Ale nie umiała go lubić, przynajmniej nie w _ten_ sposób.

- Co ty widzisz w Draconie Malfoyu, Ginny? Co czyni go tak wyjątkowym w twych oczach, że odrzucasz innych?

- Wybacz mi, Adrianie... - powtórzyła szeptem, spoglądając na niego. - Może to przez Dracona, ale co to za różnica, powiedz sam. Zostałam skrzywdzona, tak bardzo zraniona! Co mogę zrobić, gdy wszyscy mnie odrzucają? Zrobić to samo! Chcę być po prostu sama. Gdyby nie to wszystko, nadal żyłabym w pokoju, jak dawniej! Ja... Ja tylko chcę żyć jak żyłam, zanim zaczął się ten cały kram. Rozumiesz mnie?

Adrian patrzył na nią, nic nie mówiąc.

Ta chwila była straszna.

- Przepraszam cię... - szepnęła. Spuściła głowę i opuściła pokój wspólny, nie ośmielając obejrzeć się do tyłu.

Ale te błękitne oczy nadal płonęły. Jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowane, niż przed kilkoma minutami wcześniej.

Płonęły przez nią i dla niej.

_Moje serce krwawi_

_Mój chłopak się nie zjawił_

_Stoję sama w sukni białej_

_Przed ołtarzem, hej! _

- Draco! Co ty u diabła tu robisz w środku nocy? - zapytał bełkotliwie Crabbe, trąc swoje oczy.

Draco odchrząknął tylko, zdejmując krawat.

- Co? Co się dzieeeeeejeeeee? - dodał ziewający Goyle, wychylając zza zasłon swoje tłuste karczycho i patrząc nieprzytomnie na blondyna.

- Nic - uciął, zdejmując szatę i rzucając ją na łóżko. Chwycił jeszcze tylko z półki ręcznik i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami i intrygując tym samym swoich współlokatorów.

Poszedł tajnym przejściem z domu Slytherina i po kilku minutach, już zwykłym korytarzem, pod pomnik Borysa Szalonego. Wypowiedziawszy hasło, znalazł się w łazience prefektów.

O tej godzinie pomieszczenie było zazwyczaj puste. Przyszedłby tu wcześniej, ale oczywiście, Pansy musiała mu przeszkodzić i wciągnąć do_ Dialogowa_.

_Ta krowa myśli sobie, że może mnie uwieść... _

Zdjął resztkę tego, co miał na sobie i wsunął się do gorącej wody, wzdychając z zadowolenia. Oparł się o ściankę basenu, chwytając krawędzi po obu stronach.

_Znowu jestem sam... nie powiem, aby ostatnimi czasu samotność zbytnio mi dokuczała_, pomyślał, przymykając oczy.

To, co się działo przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, można było porównać do włączonej sokowirówki, wszyscy byli tak zakręceni. Znowu musieli przećwiczyć wszystkie teksty, Pansy musiała się naumieć wszystkich kroków, ruchów i gestów Gladys Winnifred - co było koszmarnie trudne w opinii Dracona. Przez pewien czas wszyscy myśleli, że to Gabrielle trzyma tę rolę, ale ułożyło się tak, że zwyciężyła Pansy. Nie zrobili przesłuchania, zastępczyni została wybrana przez Lawrence'a i Spencera.

Najwścieklejsza była Lesley, ale Felicity dużo do niej nie brakowało. Najgorzej zareagowała na wiadomość, że zmienili główną aktorkę i na kogo ja zmienili. Miała teraz pełne ręce roboty, wszystko musiała zmieniać, twierdząc, że oprócz figury i wzrostu, Pansy ma inny styl od Virginii.

_Virginia... _

Draco zanurzył się na chwilę i pomyślał o byle czym, chcąc jak najszybciej wypłoszyć ją ze swoich myśli.

Nie udało mu się to. Widział jej twarz coraz wyraźniej.

- Słodki Jezu... - westchnął, odgarniając sobie z czoła włosy. Odwrócił się i oparł głowę na ramionach.

Wystarczało tylko jedno jedyne spojrzenie tego strasznego wyrazu w jej oczach i zgubiłby się, straciłby poczucie rzeczywistości. Zawsze, gdy ją widział, stawiał sobie to samo pytanie:

_Co ja jej zrobiłem...? _

Nie mógł jej patrzeć w twarz, nie umiał! Zrozumiał, jaka jest bezradna, krucha. To piękno w jej oczach, ta nadzieja, którą przyzwyczaił się widzieć, zgasła.

I wiedział, że zgasła przez niego.

Już po tygodniu od tamtych wydarzeń wiedział, że nie jest zdolny jej nienawidzić, ale przecież nie mógł jej o tym powiedzieć, to by wyglądało tak... głupio przed całą szkoła. Postanowił w takim razie omijać ją szerokim łukiem, być dla niej zimnym i ją ignorować zawsze i wszędzie.

- Argh, zwariujesz, Malfoy, zwariujesz i cię nic nie uratuje - powiedział do siebie.

Na myśl mu przyszedł, ni stąd, ni zowąd, Adrian Bradley i ta jego opiekuńczość wobec Virginii. Zachowywał się jak rycerzyk z bajki o pięknych księżniczkach, złych smokach i rycerzach w złotej zbroi. Draco zauważył, że Bradley pojawiał się zawsze i wszędzie, kiedy tylko Virginia potrzebowała jakiejkolwiek pomocy, chociażby to było tylko przeniesienie książek z biblioteki do pracowni.

Draco był na niego wściekły. Był tak cięty, że miał ochotę wypruć z Bradleya wnętrzności i rozwlec je po całej szkole. Ciekawe, czy wtedy też by się tak słodko do niej uśmiechał...

- Jesteś sfrustrowany? Może potrzebujesz pomocy, blondasku? - zapytał ktoś za nim. Tak go to zaskoczyło, że wpadł do wody. Wynurzył się i, odgarnąwszy z twarzy włosy, rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu właścicielki głosu.

_Tylko nie Pansy, nie ona! Na Merlina, nie mogę już z nią wytrzymać! _

Stała się strasznie irytująca, odkąd otrzymała rolę Virginii. Znowu się do niego kleiła co rusz i wiedział, czemu jej unikał wcześniej. Męczyła go na dłuższą metę.

- Tutaj, słodyczku.

Draco obróci głowę. Z portretu kiwała do niego syrenka. Zamrugał oczami.

- Ty mówisz?

Postać na obrazie przewróciła oczami.

- Nie nawijam, kiedy faceci się kąpią, to by było troszkę żenujące - powiedziała, mrugając do niego okiem.

- Tak, oczywiście, jeszcze tego brakowało - obrazu zakłócający mi kąpiel.

- Jesteś strasznie niemiły, wiesz? - wytknęła mu z wyrzutem.

Wzruszył ramionami.

Syrenka wydymała usta.

- Cóż, dotychczas myślałam, że uroda idzie w parze z poczuciem humoru. Najwyraźniej się pomyliłam.

Parsknął.

- Przepraszam, kto tu nie ma poczucia humoru?

Zainteresował ją - uniosła brew.

- Powiedz mi, proszę, co się tam dzieje na zewnątrz? Nie mogę stąd wyjść, a jestem taka ciekawa, co też...

- Dwa słowa - przerwał jej. Spojrzała na niego z nieukrywanym zniecierpliwieniem.- Paszła won.

- Oż ty... - odwróciła się, obrażona.

Draco olał ją i ponownie oparł się o basen, przymykając oczy.

Był tak potwornie zmęczony...

- ...Pamiętaj o mnie, najdroższa... błagam...

Koniec rozdziału XXIV

PS: - Łzy "Anka, o tak"


	26. Rozdział XXV

„Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXV

Zbieg okoliczności...

_Yesterday, all my trouble seemed so far away_

_Now it looks ad though they're here to stay_

_oh, I belive in yesterday... _

- Gdzie go do diabła posiało! - w studio rozległ się ryk Spencera.

- Uspokój się, Spencer - powiedziała ze spokojem Lesley, przewracając stronę katalogu.

- Przecież w końcu przyjdzie - dodała Felicity, patrząc na zegarek. - A ty przestań, rzeczywiście, bo dostaniesz jeszcze załamania nerwowego.

- Wszyscy dostaną, jak tak dalej pójdzie! - odrzekł. - Miał tu być o siódmej rano, jak wszyscy, ale oczywiście zachowuje się jak wielgachna gwiazda. - odwrócił się do Ślizgonów. - Gdzie jest Draco!

Montague, jeden z operatorów kulis, wzruszył ramionami.

- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć?

- Ja bym mogła... - odezwała się cicho Pansy.

- NIE, NIE MOGŁABYŚ! - przerwał jej Spencer. - Jeszcze tylko brakuje tego, żeby się ktoś zgubił!

W tej chwili wszedł Draco. Miał mokre włosy, a krawat trzymał w ręce.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział tylko, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie reżysera.

- Przepraszam? Kupię ci zegarek, spóźniłeś się piętnaście minut, człowieku! Coś ty robił!

Draco westchnął wewnętrznie, przewracając oczami.

- Brałem prysznic trochę za długo, to wszystko.

Tak naprawdę zaspał w łazience prefektów. Gdy się obudził, była za piętnaście siódma, a kiedy przyszedł do dormitorium - ani żywej duszy.

- Nie macie może większych problemów? - dodał, uśmiechając się zaczepnie w purpurową z gniewu twarz Spencera.

- Po prostu nie spóźnij się następnym razem, bo Spencer jest strasznie nieprzewidywalny - wtrąciła Lesley, wkładając gazetę do torebki.

- Nie ma sprawy - odrzekł, wiążąc krawat.

W studio było pełno ludzi, aktorów, tancerzy oraz pomocników - większość nich była z Hogwartu i Durmstrangu. Z okazji ferii Wielkanocnych, Szkoła zorganizowała im wszystkim wyjazd do Londynu na dwa tygodnie. Mieli odebrać kostiumy, obejrzeć kilka mugolskich musicali, przygotować do występu Magiczny Stadion, zrobić próby i spotkać się z Londyńską Orkiestrą Filharmoniczną oraz Fatalnymi Jędzami.

Daleko w kącie zauważył Śniętą Trójcę i jakichś innych Gryfonów. Wiedział, że Granger jest odpowiedzialna za rekwizyty, a Weasley i Potter za wystrój sceny. Za pomocą magii wszystko było łatwiejsze, wystarczało machnięcie różdżki, aby wszystko było gotowe.

_Niezły tłumek, a wszyscy są potrzebni... Nic dziwnego, że Knot nie chciał, żeby coś zostało skopane... _

Draco oparł się o ścianę, zakładając rękę na rękę. Ziewnął, przymykając oczy.

Nawiasem, bardzo przyjemnie było się przespać w wannie pełnej parującej wody.

- Dracuś, gdzie wczoraj w nocy zniknąłeś?

Otworzył swoje ślepka. Przed nim stała Pansy. Uniósł brwi.

- Jesteś moją matka, że mam ci zdawać sprawozdania z tego, co robię? - zapytał.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na zawiedziona tą odpowiedzią.

- No... nie, ale chciałabym wiedzieć, bo mnie obcho-...

Spojrzał na nią zimno swoimi szarymi oczami.

- Nie mów, że cię to obchodzi, Parkinson, bo ci to zwisa i powiewa. Obydwoje bardzo dobrze wiemy, czemu się do mnie kleisz.

Zmieszała się.

Draco parsknął i, odepchnąwszy się od ściany, stanął do niej tyłem, odchodząc w inną stronę.

- Jeślibyś chciała wiedzieć, nie mam nic, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, ale za to posiadam coś, czego byś nie chciała.

- Yo, Draco! Tutaj! - ktoś krzyknął. Odwrócił głowę. Z drugiego końca sali kiwał do niego Hase.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił ją samą.

_Suddenly, I'm not half a man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday come suddenly... _

- Ej, Draco, coś wykombinował Pansy? - zaciekawił się Montague, kiedy Draco usiadł na swoim siedzeniu w ekspresie do i z Hogwartu. Czerwono-czarny pociąg miał ich zabrać nas stacje King's Cross, skąd mieli przejść do dzielnicy West End. Montague i Dolores zapisali sie jako pomocnicy do kulis, a Pucey był odpowiedzialny za garderobę. Faith zastępowała rolę Pansy i grała aktualnie Theriesę Goddard. A Hase i Bruce, choć mieli teraz SUMy, pojechali razem z nimi. Widocznie musical i urwanie się ze szkoły było ważniejsze i lepsze od egzaminu.

Tak naprawdę było to trochę niesprawiedliwe, że odwołano wszystkie egzaminy prócz SUMów i NUTek. Na przekór jednak temu do współpracy zgłosiło się wiele osób chętnych z piątej klasy.

- Nie twoja sprawa - warknął, kładąc ramię na półeczce pod oknem.

Dolores uniosła brwi.

- Widziałam, jak wpakowała się do kibelka. Płakała. Pokłóciliście się? Może ją rzuciłeś?

- Nie chodziłem z nią - przypomniał, chcąc zakończyć rozmowę.

We wzmiance o Pansy znowu poczęła się w nim burzyć krew.

Już od dawna podejrzewał, że musiała mieć jakiś powód, żeby go od tak dawna namolnie prześladować.

Chodziło o to, że Pansy pochodziła z ogromnej i zamożnej rodziny Parkinsonów - było to nie gorsze nazwisko niż Montague, czy nawet Malfoy. Szkopuł był taki, że Parkinsonowie już od dawna byli zadłużeni i przechodzili poważny kryzys finansowy.

Kilka nocy temu, Draco na stole w pokoju wspólnym znalazł list do Pansy. Pisała jej matka, każąc jej zrobić sobie z nim, Draconem, dziecko. Podobno jedynym sposobem, aby Parkinsonowie wyleźli z kryzysu było bogate małżeństwo ich jedynej córki. A to małżeństwo musiało być przecież czymś spowodowane.

Widocznie nie mieli pojęcia, że Draco zdążył rok temu odejść od swojej rodziny. Ale jeszcze gorsze świństwo popełnili, przekupując datkami Korneliusza Knota, aby to Pansy objęła główną rolę bez przesłuchania.

Najgorsza jednak była informacja od Snape'a. To "ukochany ojczulek" Dracona spowodował kryzys Parkinsonów. Draco domyślił się, że to jeden z jego planów, aby Malfoy młodszy wrócił na łono rodziny i przy okazji dołączył do popleczników Voldemorta.

_Niech mu się nawet nie śni... Dobrze, że matka oprócz urody obdarzyła mnie także rozumem, bo inaczej byłoby krucho..._ pomyślał bardzo skromnie.

- Wiesz, że znowu wyrobiłeś sobie niezłą opinię, odkąd pojawił się Mroczny Znak? - skomentowała Faith, zarabiając tym samym wściekłe spojrzenie Dracona. Uniosła rękę, na znak, że się jakoby poddaje. - Hej, to była tylko informacja dla ciebie, a nie zaczepka.

- Stałeś się osoba publiczną, Draco. No bo wszystkie media walczą o jakiekolwiek materiały o musicalu - dodał Pucey.

Dolores pokiwała głową.

- No, patrz na to - przekopała swoją torebkę i rzuciła mu jakiś numer "Czarownicy".

Już sam tytuł nie spodobał się Draconowi.

_**"CZAROWNICA" TŁUMACZY, DLACZEGO TAK NAPRAWDĘ ZASTĄPIONO GINNY WEASLEY **_

_Zamiana głównej aktorki w wielkim musicalu "Wysokie Loty" przez kilka tygodni pozostawała okryta woalem tajemnicy. Jeszcze pół roku temu Ginny Weasley, dawna odtwórczyni roli Gladys Winnifred, była najlepszą tancerką w szkole. Jednak wieść, że doznała kontuzji nie jest taka wcale prawdziwa, choć potwierdziło to kierownictwo i zaakceptowała większość publiczności. _

_Istnieje bardzo prawdopodobna pogłoska, dlaczego Ginny Weasley została odwołana z przedstawienia. Podobno miało to związek z biedną Pansy Parkinson. Mówi się, ze Weasley umyślnie rzuciła na Pansy zaklęcie, które, ku jej nieszczęciu, zadziałało na nia samą. Sprawdza się powiedzenie, że przestępstwo nie popłaca. _

_"Ona wale nie jest taka wspaniała" - mówi jedna ze współmieszkanek Weasley. - "Jest bardzo niemiła dla wszystkich i zamknięta w sobie, sądzę, że wiele osób zgodzi się w tym ze mną. Nie wiem, gdzie nauczyła się tego całego tańczenia, ale myślę, że chciała się tylko popisać. Jest zdolna do wszystkiego. "_

_Rita Skeeter _

Draco pogniótł gazetę i oddał ją, rzucając, właścicielce. Dolores spojrzała smutno na swój egzemplarz "Czarownicy".

- Nie niszcz rzeczy, które nie należą do ciebie. Wykosztowałam się na to sykla - poskarżyła się, wkładając czasopismo do torebki i wyjmując kosmetyczkę.

Reszta Ślizgonów jakoś dziwnie na niego patrzyła.

Jeśli byłby starym Draconem Malfoyem, pewnie dodałby coś od siebie o Weasleyównie, a nawet pomógł Ricie Skeeter otrzymać informacje. To przecież on udzielał jej wszelkich wiadomości i wywiadów podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Jednak Draco się zmienił. Czuli, że wiedział, co jest tak naprawdę grane i dlaczego. Cała szkoła wiedziała, że jest to związane z tym Mrocznym Znakiem, który się pojawił dwa miesiące temu, ale zabroniono im mówić cokolwiek komukolwiek, a co dopiero gazetom i Ricie Skeeter.

Otworzył okno. Wiatr potargał jego jasne włosy.

Brzydziły go te bzdury, które dziennikarka wypisywała na temat Virginii.

_I niby ja tej wstrętnej babie pomagałem dwa lata temu... Na dodatek to zdrobnienie... Ginny... Jak ona może wytrzymać, kiedy ludzie ją tak nazywają..! A ta współmieszkanka Virginii to pewnie Adela... Nie pierwszy raz ją obraża... _

Pucey nie mógł już wytrzymać, żeby nie zadać pytania, bo coś wydawało mu się podejrzane w stosunku Draco - Weasleyówna. Szczególnie, że to chyba on ze Ślizgonów znał go najdłużej.

- Co ci jest, Malfoy? - zapytał, krzyżując ręce i nogi.

- A co ma mi być? – odparł z niecierpliwością w głosie, patrząc na wspaniały, zieloniutki krajobraz za szybą. Był fascynująco piękny, ale Draco nie był w nastroju, by to docenić.

- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie był sobą - dodała Faith, posyłając Puceyowi uśmiech. Znali się tak długo i dokładnie, że zrozumienie między nimi było lepsze niż pomiędzy dwojgiem rodzeństwa.

- A kim mam być, jak nie sobą? - wymamrotał, przejeżdżając palcami przez swoje włosy.

- Weź, tylko nie gadaj, że się zakochałeś w tej Weasleyównie - Montague uśmiechnął się szyderczo, patrząc na niego.

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, Nigel leżałby martwy i w Londynie wyprawiliby mu pogrzeb. Jednak nie da się zabić wzrokiem, więc Draco jedynie mógł patrzeć na niego morderczo.

- Facet, jak to zaakceptujesz, to ci szybciej minie, zapewniam. W dodatku ona przecież nie jest taka najgorsza. Jakby nie była Weasleyówną, to bym cię z nią wyswatał, słowo - spauzował. Po chwili znowu się uśmiechnął. - Przynajmniej umie nieźle pokręcić dupcią. A te usteczka, mmm...

Dolores spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- A ty skąd wiesz, co?

- Nie pamiętacie tej afery od razu po przesłuchaniu? Ja pamiętam... Ludzie, jak ja ją potem zatrzymałem w korytarzu, to moim jedynym marzeniem było ją przelecieć...

Aż zatrząsł się wagon, kilka osób pisnęło, a jedna walizka nawet spadła.

To po prostu Draco walnął Montague o drzwi, trzymając go za kołnierz.

- Powtórz to... - wysyczał, a jego szare oczy przypominały szparki.

Dolores zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na przyszły rozlew krwi przed sobą, a Faith nieświadomie przysunęła się do swojego chłopaka.

Nigel zaśmiał się Draconowi w twarz.

- Słuchaj, ziomku, wpadłeś i nic nie zrobisz - powiedział prosto.

Draco rozluźnił uścisk. Mimo że nadal patrzył na kumpla, jego wzrok był z lekka odległy. Uświadomił sobie, że jest zazdrosny o byle Montague. Myśl, że ktoś jeszcze mógłby dotykać, całować Virginię, wprawiała go w furię.

Po chwili, a raczej nawet dłuższej chwili, wypuścił Nigela, wpychając go na Dolores, która krzyknęła. Draco wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Coś ostatnio miał szczęście do pewnego bruneta. Przed drzwiami, przez szybę, wychylał się Adrian Bradley. Odwrócił teraz głowę, patrząc na niego swoimi oczami koloru morza.

Draco pomyślał, że zaraz wybuchnie.

Jednak zignorował go, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść na zewnątrz i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. No i pomyśleć normalnie.

- Ona jest moja, Draconie Malfoyu...

Stanął. Odwrócił wzrok, znowu spoglądając w oczy Adriana. Były niebieskie jak zimna woda. I chyba miały zdolność przejrzenia człowieka na wylot. Draco zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że oczy Bradleya są jak rentgen i widzą w nim wszystko: duszę, myśli... i Virginię.

Nie odpowiedział.

Adrian przesłał mu lakoniczny uśmieszek i odwrócił się do okna.

- Pamiętaj, Malfoy, że cię ostrzegłem. Zejdź mi z drogi, bo pożałujesz.

- Blizna powinna zniknąć za kilka dni, tylko nie zapomnij jej tym nasmarować rano i wieczorem, dobrze? - Mała Gryfonka, pierwszoroczna, pokiwała powoli głową. Podniosła się i stanęła przed Virginią.

- Dziękuje, Ginny! Jesteś wspaniała lekarką! O wiele lepszą od Madame Pomfrey! – krzyknęła, posyłając jej słoneczny uśmiech.

Virginia zaśmiała się i potrzasnęła włosami.

- Nie mów tak, Maggie, sama wiesz, że obydwie z Madame Pomfrey robimy to, co powinnyśmy!

Maggie spojrzała na starszą koleżankę. Madame Pomfrey była uważana w szkole za strasznie niecierpliwą osobę, którą najłatwiej jest zdenerwować. Uczniowie unikali skrzydła szpitalnego jak ognia, chodzili tu w ostateczności. Nic dziwnego, skoro o tej części zamku zasiano już tyle plotek…

- Chyba nie jestem aż tak straszna, panno Brown? - pielęgniarka wyłoniła się właśnie z komnaty obok, stając przez pierwszoklasistką i patrząc na nią surowo. Maggie schowała się za plecami Virginii.

- Madame Pomfrey, straszenie ludzi nie jest zabawne!

Madame Pomfrey odsłoniła zęby w drobnym uśmieszku i położyła na stoliczek złota tackę.

- Oj, Ginny, znasz mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

- No, już, zmykaj do wieży Gryffindoru. I co masz pamiętać, Maggie? - zapytała podchwytliwie.

- Że mam nasmarować się ta maścią po śniadaniu i przed obiadem! - wyrecytowała dziewczynka. - Wiem, wiem!

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się i wypłoszyła młodszą Gryfonkę ze skrzydła szpitalnego, zamykając za nią drzwi.

- Jeszcze trochę, Ginny i zleniwieję. Te dzieci cię wprost uwielbiają! - zażartowała Madame Pomfrey.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wzięła z półki książki medyczne.

- Pani robi dla nich tyle dobrego, a oni nadal myślą, ze jest pani złośliwa i niemiła - spauzowała. - Madame Pomfrey, mogę zaświadczyć, że jest pani najlepszą i pielęgniarką, i nauczycielką!

Starsza kobieta pokręciła głową, patrząc znacząco na wychowankę. Virginia spuściła głowę, nie bardzo wiedząc, czemu Madame Pomfrey tak patrzy na nią.

- Coś się stało?

- Jesteś pewna, że nie jesteś chora, Ginny? Od dwóch miesięcy tylko pracujesz i się uczysz. - pielęgniarka przyjrzała się Gryfonce. - Spóźniasz się na posiłki, nie wracasz do domu na czas wolny i z nikim się nie kolegujesz. No i nie zareagowałaś zbyt normalnie na wiadomość dwa miesiące temu. Takie postępowanie nie jest zdrowe, Ginny, zapewniam. Nie wolno się zamykać w sobie, to do nikąd nie prowadzi. Coś się wydarzyło złego?

Virginia nigdy, nigdy w życiu by nie pomyślała, że Madame Pomfrey umie w taki sposób rozmawiać i że w ogóle ma ochotę z kimkolwiek tak rozmawiać.

Prawda prawdą i fakt faktem. Z nikim, prócz Adriana, własnych braci i nauczycieli nie zamieniła od dwóch miesięcy słowa. Kiedy wszyscy naokoło omawiali swoje najlepsze imprezy, planowali spotkania, zdobywali nowych przyjaciół, schadzali się potajemnie na randkach i po inne rzeczy, ona siedziała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, lub bibliotece, pisała wypracowania, odrabiała prace domowe, robiła wszystko, aby nie żyć tak, jak oni. Ponieważ to złamało jej serce. Świadomie uciekała i chowała się przed światem, przed wszystkimi. Nie chciała po raz kolejny przeżywać podobnego koszmaru.

- Ginny?

- Tak? - spojrzała na pielęgniarkę szkolną, przygryzając wargę. Westchnęła. - Pani jest za wrażliwa. Złego się nie stało, to było tylko kilka nieporozumień. Ministerstwo tylko błędnie przyjęło to, co powiedziałam. - uśmiechnęła się. - Pani też czyta te śmieszne artykuły Rity Skeeter?

Madame Pomfrey odetchnęła i wzięła Virginię za rękę, patrząc jej w oczy.

- Jeśli cokolwiek, COKOLWIEK, będzie nie tak, ja tu jestem, pamiętaj.

Virginia odwzajemniła uśmiech i odwróciła głowę. Jej wzrok utkwił w połatanej tiarze.

- Pracuje pani nad tym już tak długo. Czy ta tiara żyje?

Na wzmiankę o Tiarze Przydziału kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, uśmiechając się zażenowana.

- Wiesz, nigdy bym nie pomyślała, ze kapelusz może być tak nerwowy. Musiałam go zaczarować, aby się w końcu zamknął! A co do życia... Ktoś na nią rzucił zaklęcie, jeszcze nie całkiem zniknęły jego skutki, ale powiedzmy, że będzie dobrze i od września będziemy mogli używać jej jak dawniej.

- Wyglądała wtedy na martwą - zaśmiała się Virginia.

- O, nie martw się, martwe przedmioty przecież nie mogą umierać! - uśmiechnęła się. - Ginny, ta tiara była tu jeszcze, kiedy ja chodziłam do szkoły. No to jak ci idą te twoje badania z Mrocznym Znakiem, co?

Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami, patrząc na nią zaskoczona.

- Kochanie, całe ciało pedagogiczne się dowiedziało. Dyrektor im powiedział w związku z zatuszowaniem tej sprawy z symbolem na ścianie.

Virginia odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Mam kila tez i na razie trudno je obalić. Na razie szukam odpowiednich składników, które obniżyłyby kwasowość eliksiru, bo jest strasznie żrący. - parsknęła we wstręcie. - Profesor Snape jest najgorszym nauczycielem w tej szkole, ciekawe, skąd dyrektor go wytrzasnął.

Jej wypowiedź wywołała śmiech Madame Pomfrey.

- Słuchaj, co jak co, ale jego nikt nigdy do końca nie będzie zdolny poznać.

Rudowłosa przewróciła oczami.

- Ma pani rację.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to wszystko, to jest po prostu śmieszne - oznajmiła Lesley, popychając oszklone drzwi.

- Hogwart nie był najgorszy. chociaż mogliśmy to odczarować po cichu - mruknęła Yvette.

- Nadal zachowali się nierozsądnie - powiedziała Felicity.

- Lesley! - krzyknął ktoś wesołym głosem.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła mocno Agatę.

Reszta weszła do środka, podziwiając wszystkie kostiumy, również swoje. Najładniejszy należał do Pansy, była to sukienka, w której miała zatańczyć tango. Większość tej całej "reszty" to byli wszyscy, którzy mieli jakiekolwiek rolę mówiące, osoby uczestniczące w tworzeniu garderoby no i oczywiście Felicity. Pozostali pojechali na Magiczny Stadion, powoli przygotować scenę. Początkowo miała odbyć się próba z udziałem ministerstwa, jednak nikt nie był łaskaw stamtąd przyjechać, w związku z czym mieli trochę wolnego.

- Zobaczmy nasza główną rolę - powiedziała zachwycona ich przybyciem właścicielka. Pansy wykroczyła dumnie przed tłumek. Gabrielle zmarszczyła brwi. Aghata spojrzała na dziewczynę i pokiwała z uznaniem głową. - Niezła, naprawdę ładna.

Felicity westchnęła z ulgą, a Lesley padła na krzesło, wzdychając głośno. Aghata wcześniej już im zapowiedziała, że jeśli nie spodoba jej się aktorka, nie odda kostiumu.

Właścicielka sklepu zaczęła zaganiać aktorów do przymierzalni i rozdawać im stroje. Felicity podążyła za Pansy. Lesley pozostała nadzorować pozostałych, w tym Dracona, który miał niebywale prosty kostium: czarne luźne korsarki i duża czarna koszula w stylu "pirat z Karaibów". Wszystko było dla potrzeb musicalu z lekka pozszywane, połatane, podniszczone.

- Super! - Lesley aż klasnęła w ręce.- Nie, Aghata?

Ta zaśmiała się.

- Wygląda jak cwaniaczek-kieszonkowiec, ale podoba mi się to.

Felicity zaśmiała się na jego widok, a Draco przewrócił oczami. Pomijając już, że czuł się jak na wybiegu, musiał się ubrać w jakieś łachmany, które stojące wokół niego kobiety nazywały kostiumem. I nawet to nie było takie złe, ale ten srebrny kolczyk w uchu to już była przesada. Czuł się jak niedorobiony pirat i z kolei jemu się to absolutnie nie podobało.

- A jak tam żyje Ginny, mam nadzieje, że wszystko u niej w porządku? - zapytała Agata. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nikt nie odpowiedział, a w lokalu zapanowała nieswoja cisza.

- No, tak, jasne... - odrzekła powoli Lesley, spoglądając to na Yvette, to na Draco, który zamknął oczy i oparł się o ścianę.

_Why she had to go, I don't know she woldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday... _

- Trochę jestem zaskoczona, że tu jej z wami nie ma. Myślałam o Ginny jako o twojej miniaturce, Lesley - zaśmiała się Agata. - Ona jest czasami za spokojna. Przecież ekstra wyglądała w tym kostiumie, który kupiłaś jej na początku września.

Lesley pokiwała głową.

- Pokochała go.

- Jakim kostiumie? - zaciekawiła się Yvette.

- A tym - Agata wskazała na zielony strój wiszący na ścianie. Wszyscy, nawet Draco, na niego spojrzeli.

Rozpoznał go. Widział ten kostium na niej tylko jeden, jedyny raz. Miała go na sobie, gdy zderzyli się przed studiem, ponad pół roku temu.

- Jest wspaniały! - zawołała Felicity.

Draco odepchnął się od ściany i wszedł do przebieralni, zdejmując z siebie stój i z prędkością światła zakładając swój szkolny mundurek i szatę.

- Gdzie idziesz, Draco? - zapytała łagodnie Pansy, podchodząc do niego, ale cofnęła się, gdy spojrzał na nią.

- Moje przymierzanie się chyba skończyło, skoro noszę tylko coś takiego. Idę w takim razie na spacer. - odrzekł szorstko, spoglądając na Lesley, która kiwnęła głową.

- Masz być w hotelu na piątą. No i zdejmij te szatę, bo straszysz ludzi.

Chłopak przewrócił oczyma i zdjął czarny płaszcz, rzucając nim w Puceya, który wymamrotał coś o niesprawiedliwej służalczości.

Draco wyszedł ze sklepu. Przykrył dłonią oczy, bo raziło go słońce.

- CHOLERA JASNA!

Piskliwy krzyk było słuchać w całej szkole. Całej.

Madame Pomfrey, przestraszona, weszła do pracowni. Virginia siedziała na podłodze, cała przysypana popiołem i jakimś prochem, a dwa rozwalone kociołki leżały obok niej.

- Co się stało! - zapytała pielęgniarka, odgarniając sobie od oczu kurz i pył. Dziewczyna zakaszlała.

- Nic się nie stało, to tylko mój kociołek i kilka pergaminów wyleciały w powietrze.

Kobieta zamrugała oczami.

- Ale ty się nigdy nie pomyliłaś ze składem tak... O mój Boże!

- Co? - Virginia próbowała sobie zgarnąć z włosów popiół.

- Twoje włosy są czarne! - krzyknęła Madame Pomfrey.

Gryfonka spojrzała na nią dziwnie, po czym wypadła z komnaty i wleciała do łazienki, gapiąc się w lustro nad umywalka.

Jej włosy rzeczywiście stały się czarne. Ani kosmyka, ani smugi dawnej rudej czupryny.

_O Jezu... _

- Co się wydarzyło? - zapytała pielęgniarka, otrząsając się z przeżytego szoku.

Virginia warknęła cicho do swego odbicia, odgarniając z twarzy czarny kosmyk.

- Nic, to tylko moi bracie chcą się mnie pozbyć. Fred i George musieli coś włożyć do kociołka albo dolać do eliksiru, który ważył się już dwa tygodnie! Zamorduję ich! Posiekam! Zabiję! Uduszę...!

- Cicho, cicho! - zawołała starsza kobieta, potrząsając głową. - Nie wyzywaj już ich, im i tak nigdy na myśl nie przyjdzie, że mogliby kogoś zabić swoimi wybrykami. Tacy już są.

- Tak, rzeczywiście, mogłabym się o to założyć - mruknęła, przygryzając wargę. Westchnąwszy, odkręciła kurek i próbowała zmyć sobie pył z twarzy.

- Wracaj do domu i weź prysznic - zasugerowała starsza kobieta.

Virginia jeszcze raz spojrzała w lustro i zakręciła kran.

- Racja. Tak w ogóle to wieki nie wykapałam się przyzwoicie.

- No to zmykaj. Poproszę skrzaty, żeby posprzątały tamten bałagan.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i wypadła ze szpitala.

_Jestem jedynym facetem w Londynie? Nie, nie jestem, więc niech się przestaną gapić!_

Wszystkie, normalnie wszystkie dziewczyny na ulicy, zerkały na niego, gapiły się, lub po prostu go zaczepiały. Czuł się jak jakiś eksponat w muzeum albo obraz w galerii.

Nie zaprzeczał temu, nigdy nawet nie chciał, że jest przystojny, a nawet sexy - jak go opisywały dziewczęta w szkole. Ale bez przesady, nienawidził być osoba publiczną aż tak. Nigdy nie można się schować od tych oczu, zero prywatności, nic. Pomyślał, że rzeczywiście był idiotą, kłócąc się z Potterem o to, że tamten ciągle zwraca na siebie uwagę, bo lubi. Potter zaprzeczał.

Teraz wcale mu się nie dziwił.

_Virginia pewnie czuje się podobnie przez swoje włosy... _

Pomyślał, wędrując ulicami mugolskiego Londynu z rękami w kieszeniach. Zawsze chciał wiedzieć, jak to jest być natychmiast rozpoznawalnym, na przykład jak się czują tacy Weasleyowie ze swoimi słynnymi płomiennymi włosami i masą piegów.

Z drugiej strony, oprócz tego, że była Weasleyówną, Virginia nigdy się zbytnio nie wyróżniała z tłumu. Przez lata wydawała się ukrywać, unikać jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Draco sądził, że to bardzo rozsądne. Nic dziwnego, kiedy patrzyła na swojego brata i jego przyjaciół, pewnie miała dosyć.

Zatrzymał się i westchnął głęboko. Myślał już o niej od kilku dni, a nawet nocy, dokładnie odkąd ją spotkał na korytarzu przed wyjazdem. Tak wiele razy rozważał, jak by się zachował na jej miejscu, gdyby był w jej butach.

Nie dotykał tylko tematu, jak bardzo musiała się czuć pokrzywdzona i jak dobrze umiała się kamuflować po tym, co jej zrobił dwa miesiące temu.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I belive in yesterday... _

Bez niej musical nie miał w sobie tego czegoś. Wiedział, co czuli Lesley i Spencer, nie wspominając o Lawrence'u, który to przecież nalegał, aby Virginia zagrała główną rolę.

Przez wąską uliczkę przemknął wiatr, potrząsając jakimiś dzwonkami i wyprowadzając tym samym Dracona z zamyślenia. Rozejrzał się. Stał pod księgarnią. Nie miała ona nazwy, a wewnątrz wydawało się bardzo ciemno. Szyba była zaśniedziała, prawdopodobnie nikt jej od lat nie czyścił, a w środku wielki wentylator rzucał to cień, to światło, na zakurzone książki.

- Ciekawe, jakie książki serwują sprzedawcy w takim obskurnym sklepie. Pewnie jakieś antyki - wymamrotał.

Ciekawość go zgubiła. Otworzył dębowe drzwi. Kiedy wszedł, kurz lekko uniósł się w górę. Blondyn zakaszlał. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz, gdy drzwi zamknęły się, poruszając dzwoneczek. Zdziwiło go, że w środku nikogo nie było.

Był ciemno i duszno, widocznie wentylator nie na wiele się zdawał. Lokal był większy, niż Draco myślał na początku. Faktycznie, to było tutaj mnóstwo regałów z górą starych i poniszczonych książek. Księgarnia wyglądała bardziej jak jakaś starożytna biblioteka, niż sklep.

_Kto by chciał otwierać księgarnię podobną do biblioteki...?_

Wszedł miedzy dwa regały, patrząc na grzbiety wolumenów. Wszystkie był obite w skóry i miały jakieś dziwne inicjały. Musiały być strasznie, strasznie stare. Niektóre były nawet spleśniałe i miały przypalone kanty.

Musiał się dowiedzieć, co to za sklep.

Poszedł głębiej. Szczelnie zaciekawiła go krótka półeczka, do połowy przykryta atłasową narzutą.

Draco natychmiast zauważył jedną z ksiąg. Miała ona metalowe brzegi. Sięgnął po nią, wyciągając. Zmarszczył brwi, krzywiąc się - swoje ważyła.

Na okładce wyrzeźbiono:

**_"Sztuka Mroku. Śmiercionośne inkantacje" _**

- Co robi magiczna książka w mugolskiej księgarni?

Od początku wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Nagle ściana zaczęła się poruszać, obracając się. Stało się to tak szybko, że ledwie zauważył, że coś dzieje.

- Kurwa! - przeklął, wpadając w kupkę popiołu i żużlu.

- Panicz Malfoy, co za urocza niespodzianka - zarechotał ktoś nudnym głosem.

Draco zajrzał wściekły w parę znudzonych, czarnych oczu.

- Borgin.

- Ginny? To ty?- widocznie ktoś się zdziwił.

Virginia przewróciła oczami i zostawiła drzwi do dormitorium otwarte na oścież.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na dwójkę drugorocznych.

- Tak, to ja, zadowolone?

Dziewczynki spojrzały w podziwie na jej kruczoczarne włosy.

- Co ty zrobiłaś? Rozumiem, wstydzisz się naturalnego koloru włosów swojej rodziny?- zapytała jedna z nich bez zastanowienia.

Rudo-... Czarnowłosa spojrzała na nią wściekle, zaciskając ręce w pieści.

- Nie, Berenice, jestem ofiarą własnych braci.

I nic więcej nie mówiąc, trzasnęła drzwiami w ich zdumione twarzyczki.

Szybko pozbyła się ciuchów i po chwili latała po komnacie w poszukiwaniach swojego miękkiego, prostu z domku zielonego ręczniczka frotte.

- Za co mnie pokarałeś takim rodzeństwem, Boże? - poskarżyła się, wszystko z kufra wywalając na łóżko. W końcu, znalazłszy ręcznik, pomknęła do łazienki, trzaskając drzwiami. - Co za bracia... - spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze.- Dlaczego ja?

Spojrzała na siebie jeszcze raz.

_To ja...? _

Niemal dotknęła nosem odbicia.

I owszem jej włosy były czarne, ale dopiero teraz zauważyła, że się kręcą, jakby je skręcała lokówką dobre kilka godzin.

_Co te głupki narobiły? _

Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, kiedy lustro nagle krzyknęło:

- Coś ty sobie narobiła, Ginny Weasley!

- Nie twoja sprawa!

Tafla więcej się nie odezwała.

Virginia potrzebowała odrobiny relaksu, w związku z czym zamiast szybkiego prysznica postanowiła zafundować sobie kąpiel w gorącej wodzie i z eterycznymi olejkami. Jak pomyślała, tak też zrobiła.

Po chwili zanurzyła się w parującej wodzie, wzdychając głośno. Tak się zatopiła, że wystawał jej tylko czubek głowy, nos i oczy.

_Ale dobrze... wieki tak się dobrze nie czułam... _

- Wspaniale... Ciekawe, jakby to było w łazience prefektów...

Jeszcze teraz pamiętała spojrzenie swojej mamy, kiedy jej jedyna córeczka nie została prefektem. Co tu się dziwić, wypadało na to, że Percy był ostatnim z rodziny. Ron się nie klasyfikował, więc cała odpowiedzialność spadła na Virginię.

Zachłysnęła się, tracąc nagle równowagę i wpadając do wody. Wynurzyła się, wypluwając wodę i trąc oczy. Odetchnęła głęboko i przygładziła swoje czarne włosy, dotykając szyi.

Poczuła coś. Spojrzała w dół, zauważając czerwony opal.

Zdjęła naszyjnik i spojrzała na niego badawczo. Nigdy nie odczuła tej rzeczy - to dziwne, żeby coś, co nosiła na szyi, promieniało w taki dziwny sposób. Nie zauważyła tego wcześniej.

- Co to może być...?

Miała jakieś niewyraźne przebłyski pamięci, że około trzech miesięcy temu zadała sobie to samo pytanie.

_Jak mi to nie przeszkadzało, to dalej mi będzie przeszkadzać... _

I mówiąc to, założyła opal z powrotem na szyję.

Wyszła z wody, opatulając się ręcznikiem. Natarła się balsamem i poczęła wycierać włosy, zakładając ubranie.

Cos świecącego przy jej łóżku przykuło jej wzrok. Okazało się, że to ze skrzyni. Kiedy jednak podeszła do niej i otworzyła ją, przestała błyszczeć w tak dziwny sposób.

_A to co? _

Odłożyła ręcznik na łóżko i żałowała, że pochowała wszystko, co pół godziny temu wywaliła z kufra - teraz musiała to zrobić ponownie.

Nagle dotknęła czegoś skórzanego. Wyjęła to. To coś okazało się być bardzo ciężką i starą księgą.

A na okładce, srebrnymi literami, było napisane:

**_Sztuka Mroku. Uzdrowienia._**

_Why she had to go, I don't know she woldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday... _

Koniec rozdziału XXV

PS: "Yesterday" The Beatles


	27. Miss Sajgon wyjaśnienie

_"Miss Saigon"_

_**AKT I **_

**Saigon - kwiecień 1975 roku **

W przeddzień wkroczenia wojsk północnowietnamskich i Vietcongu, Szef - właściciel nocnego klubu Dreamland, organizuje wieczór pod hasłem "Wybory Miss Saigon".

Ta impreza ma mu pomóc w zdobyciu większej sumy dolarów na czarną godzinę i upragnionej wizy do USA. Jego podopieczne umawiają się między sobą, że - niezależnie od wyniku plebiscytu - tytuł "Miss Saigon" będzie należał się tej, która zdoła wyrwać się z oblężonego miasta jako żona amerykańskiego żołnierza.

Sutener wprowadza do "zespołu" młodziutką nowicjuszkę - Kim. Rozpoczyna się szalona zabawa. Uczestniczą w niej z jednej strony zdesperowane dziewczyny pragnące za wszelką cenę zdobyć męża, a z drugiej - goniący za zapomnieniem o nadciągającej katastrofie amerykańscy żołnierze. Wśród nich spotykamy Chrisa i Johna, wojskowych pracowników ambasady. Sfrustrowany, pałający odrazą do tego, co dzieje się wokół Chris dostrzega w tłumie Kim - równie samotną jak on. Widzi to John. Chce zrobić przyjacielowi niespodziankę i dobija targu z Szefem. Wkrótce wystraszona Kim idzie do lóżka z Chrisem, który nie jest do końca przekonany czy właśnie tego pragnął. O brzasku Chris próbuje zebrać myśli. Chciałby uciec jak najdalej od wydarzeń ostatniej nocy ale tak naprawdę nie ma dokąd. Wie, że w ojczyźnie nikt na niego nie czeka, a przy tej bezbronnej dziewczynie po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł, że jest ktoś, na kim być może mu zależy. Kim budzi się. Chris prosi ją, aby z nim zamieszkała i obiecuje wykupić ją od Szefa. Umawiają się na następny wieczór. Szczęśliwy Chris biegnie do telefonu i opowiada o wszystkim Johnowi. Ten bezskutecznie próbuje sprowadzić przyjaciela na ziemię: sytuacja uległa zaognieniu i w każdej chwili należy spodziewać się rozkazu ewakuacji. Chris nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości. Chce kontynuować swój romans z Kim. Idąc na umówione spotkanie - natyka się na Szefa, który w zamian za Kim żąda wizy do Stanów. Dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań. Ostatecznym argumentem okazuje się wycelowany w głowę sutenera rewolwer. Tymczasem dziewczęta - nieco zazdrosne, ale przychylne Kim - przygotowują dla niej i Chrisa coś w rodzaju ceremonii zaręczynowej. Wznoszą toast na cześć prawdziwej "Miss Saigon". Uroczystość zostaje przerwana wtargnięciem Thuya - kuzyna Kim. Dowiadujemy się, że rodziny obojga młodych zaplanowały i ślubowały sobie nawzajem ich małżeństwo. Teraz Thuy przyszedł po swoją "własność". Obaj rywale stają naprzeciw siebie. W ruch idą rewolwery. Thuy wycofuje się, ale oświadcza, że nie da za wygraną. Chris obiecuje Kim, że nie zostawi jej w Sajgonie. Oboje wyznają sobie gorącą miłość.

**Ho Chi Minh (dawniej Saigon) - kwiecień 1978 roku **

W mieście trwa defilada w trzecią rocznicę zwycięstwa. Thuy, który jest teraz wysokim urzędnikiem komunistycznego reżimu, sprowadza z obozu pracy Szefa i rozkazuje mu odnaleźć Kim. W nocy Kim budzi się i rozpamiętuje swą miłość do Chrisa. W tym samym czasie w Atlancie Chrisa nawiedzają senne koszmary towarzyszące mu noc w noc od chwili powrotu z wojny. Jego żona, Ellen pragnie mu pomóc, ale podejrzewa, że mąż coś przed nią ukrywa. Obie kobiety obiecują sobie, że będą - wbrew przeciwnościom - kochać i żyć dla tego mężczyzny. Szef sprowadza Thuya do mieszkania Kim. Ten stara się najpierw prośbą, a potem groźbami nakłonić dziewczynę do małżeństwa. W końcu Kim oświadcza, że ostatecznym powodem jej odmowy jest Tam - dwuletni synek jej i Chrisa. Doprowadzony do wściekłości Thuy rzuca się na dziecko z bagnetem, ale Kim zabija go strzałem z rewolweru Chrisa. Tymczasem Szef zakrada się do zdewastowanego przez komunistów Dreamlandu. Tam w skrytce odnajduje schowane na czarną godzinę pieniądze, sztuczną biżuterię i koronę "Miss Saigon". Z tym majątkiem zamierza uciec najpierw do Bangkoku, a następnie do wymarzonej Ameryki. Jest jednak drobny problem: nie ma żadnych szans na amerykańską wizę. Kim wbiega do Dreamlandu razem z Tamem i błaga Szefa o pomoc w przedostaniu się za granicę. Ten wpada na pomysł, że chłopiec - półkrwi Amerykanin - to jedyna szansa na wjazd do USA. Każe więc Kim pozostać w ukryciu, a sam idzie zorganizować przerzut do Bangkoku. Dziewczyna zostaje sama z synkiem. Po tragicznych wydarzeniach tego dnia zdaje sobie sprawę, że gotowa jest ponieść każdą ofiarę, by jej synek nigdy nie doświadczył cierpień, które były jej udziałem. Pod osłoną nocy uchodźcy, a wśród nich Szef i Kim z Tamem zmierzają w kierunku czekających przy brzegu łodzi.

_**AKT II **_

**Atlanta - wrzesień 1978**

Na specjalnie zwołanej konferencji, John prezentuje program założonej przez siebie fundacji. Ma ona na celu ściąganie do USA tzw. Bui Doi - szykanowanych w Indochinach dzieci, które pozostały tam po amerykańskich żołnierzach. Wśród oklaskujących jego żarliwe wystąpienie są Chris i Ellen. John ma dla przyjaciela szokujący rewelację: według informacji zdobytych przez fundację, Kim jest w Bangkoku. W dodatku Chris jest ojcem małego Tama. Obaj weterani postanawiają wspólnie zbadać problem na miejscu, w Bangkoku. Chris nie bez wahania obiecuje wtajemniczyć we wszystko swoją amerykańską żonę.

**Bangkok - październik 1978 roku **

John pojawia się w dzielnicy uciech. W tłumie prostytutek , stręczycieli i sex-turystów odnajduje Szefa, a za jego pośrednictwem Kim i Tama. Próbuje na własną rękę przedstawić dziewczynie realną sytuację. Po chwili, dostrzegając w jej oczach ciągle gorącą i obsesyjną miłość do Chrisa, daje za wygraną. Obiecuje jedynie, że wieczorem wróci razem z Chrisem. Szef jest wściekły, że sprawy mogą wymknąć mu się spod kontroli. Postanawia zdobyć adres hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się Chris i wydać tam Kim. Tymczasem dziewczyna zasypia. We śnie nawiedzają ją koszmary. Najpierw - duch zastrzelonego Thuya. Następnie powraca do niej cały splot wydarzeń, zakończony ewakuacją amerykańskiej ambasady w Sajgonie w 1975 roku. W ten sposób dowiadujemy się, jak doszło do rozstania Kim i Chrisa. Po przebudzeniu Kim idzie pod wskazany przez Szefa adres. W hotelu nie zastaje ukochanego, lecz jego żonę, której istnienia nawet się nie domyślała. Ellen szybko orientuje się, że mimo upływ czasu ta drobna dziewczyna jest jej groźną rywalką. Kim blaga Ellen, by przynajmniej pozwoliła Chrisowi zabrać do Ameryki Tama. Ellen kategorycznie odmawia. Wówczas Wietnamka rzuca jej w twarz: skoro jest tak pewna miłości swego męża, to niech każe mu przyjść wieczorem i wszystko powtórzyć wobec Kim. Ellen czuje się oszukana przez męża. Jednak, po wyjściu Kim, uspokaja się i postanawia walczyć o niego do końca. Wracają Chris i John. Dochodzi do pełnej wyrzutów rozmowy , w trakcie której Chris stara się wyjaśnić żonie, kim naprawdę była w jego życiu Kim. W końcu małżonkowie godzą się, ale ku rozpaczy Johna podejmuje decyzję - z jego punku widzenia fatalną dla Kim, a zwłaszcza dla Tama: matka i dziecko mają pozostać w Bangkoku, a Ellen z Chrisem będą im pomagać w miarę możliwości.

Kim wraca do domu. Oświadcza Szefowi, że czas by spakował się, bo wieczorem przyjdzie Chris i całą ich trójkę zabierze za ocean. Szef czuje, że wkrótce jego marzenia spełnią się. Roztacza swoją wizję Ameryki, która jawi mu się jako jedna wielka dzielnica rozpusty a w niej już niedługo prym będzie wodził on. Tymczasem Kim przygotowuje synka na spotkanie z ojcem. Wyprowadza Tama przed dom. Po chwili przybywają - prowadzeni przez Szefa - John, Chris i Ellen. We wnętrzu domu pada strzał. To Kim zastrzeliła się. Zrobiła to, aby Chris bez zastrzeżeń mógł zabrać Tama do USA. W ten sposób spełniła swoje wcześniejsze postanowienie. Oddala życie w zamian za nadzieję poprawy losu własnego dziecka.

**KIM** - siedemnastoletnia Wietnamka. Osierocona, bez rodziny, przyjaciół i pieniędzy, podejmuje u Szefa pracę jako prostytutka. Jej pierwszym klientem jest pracownik amerykańskiej ambasady - Chris Scott.

**CHRIS** - żołnierz, pracownik amerykańskiej ambasady w Sajgonie. Pierwszy klient i jedyna miłość Kim. Przeżycia wojenne powodują u niego smutek i depresję, znajomość z Kim przywraca mu wiarę w szczęście.

**SZEF** - właściciel nocnego klubu "Dreamland", sutener, pracodawca Kim. Chciwie zbiera pieniądze i szuka możliwości ucieczki z oblężonego miasta do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Do swych celów chce wykorzystać Kim i jej miłość do Amerykanina.

**JOHN** - żołnierz amerykański, najbliższy przyjaciel Chrisa. To dzięki niemu Kim i Chris odnaleźli się w piekle wojny. Po zakończeniu wojny John zostaje działaczem społecznym na rzecz amerykańsko-wietnamskich dzieci.

**ELLEN** - żona Chrisa, poślubiona w dwa lata po jego powrocie z wojny, kiedy stracił nadzieję na odnalezienie Kim. Mocno stoi na ziemi, kocha męża i wspiera go w ciężkich chwilach.

**THUY** - Wietnamczyk, kuzyn Kim. Rodzice dzewczyny obiecali mu ją za żonę. Kiedy Kim odmawia dotrzymania umowy Thuy postanawia ją odzyskać za wszelką cenę...

**GIGI** - wienamska prostytutka pracująca w "Dreamlandzie", przyjaciółka Kim.

**TAM** - mały synek Kim i Chrisa.


	28. Rozdział XXVI

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXVI

Przyjaciel wie, ile wart jest sam...

_Lay a whisper on my pillow _

_Leave the winter on the ground _

_I wake up lonely, I stare at silence _

_In the bedroom all around _

- Hej, ziomku, gdzie cię posiało? - usłyszał głos Montague.

Draco odwrócił się, mając nadzieję, Nigel nie zauważył, że wyszedł z Nokturna. Więcej podejrzeń niż na razie miał, nie potrzebował.

- Hejka, Draco, nic ci nie jest? - spytała Dolores, pojawiając się za swoim kumplem.- Jesteś blady jak kreda. - przyjrzała się książce, którą trzymał w ręku, a potem jego ubiorowi. - Kupiłeś książkę w mugolskiej księgarni?

Zamrugał, odgarniając swoje jasne włosy. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Tak. Przymierzanie mnie znudziło, to poszedłem się przejść - odrzekł. Nie miał ochoty na wyjaśnianie niczego.

- Następna książka? - Nigel zmarszczył nos. - Nie nudzi cię to? Draco, jest tak wiele pięknych rzeczy na świecie, które można robić zamiast czytania. Na przykład chodzenie na imprezki, podrywanie dziewczyn... Stajesz się podobny do Granger.

- Czepiasz się - przewrócił oczami. - Kupiłem ją przypadkowo.

Ich koleżanka uśmiechnęła się tylko.

- Wiesz, chłopie, nigdy bym nie powiedziała, że tak bardzo się zgłębiasz w naukę.

- Nie, zazwyczaj zgłębiam się w co innego.

- W co? - zastanowił się Montague.

- W jajco - odparł zniecierpliwiony. - Byłem ci do czegoś potrzebny, że mnie wołasz?

Tym razem to Nigel uniósł oczy do góry.

- Czyżbyś pan, panie Malfoy, zapomniał, która godzina? Hę?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, spoglądając na zegarek.

- Dochodzi wpół do siódmej.

Draco westchnął głośno.

- Dobra, nie rób afery, Montague. Pół godziny spóźnienia to jeszcze nic takiego.

Kumpel walnął go w plecy.

- Nie, dla nas nie, ale dla Spencera i reszty ekipy tak, i to wielki. Widzisz pan, panie Malfoy, kazali nam przyjść do Gadatliwego Kotła punkt szósta. Jeśli mogę ci coś zdradzić, Lesley oszalała. Po prostu myślała, że coś ci jebnęło. Wiesz, że jest straszna, gdy chodzi o twoją nieobecność, panie Malfoyu.

Blondyn parsknął.

- Och, co pan nie powie, Montague. Nigel, od kiedy ty się martwisz o jakiekolwiek reguły, co?

Dolores się zaśmiała. Trafił swój na swego.

- Co jest takie zabawne, Marshall?

- Nic, nic - powiedziała, zakrywając dłonią usta. - No dobra. To, że mówisz o zasadach dobrego wychowania, jeśli ich nie znasz, a Draco wręcz odwr-...

- Przymknij się, Dolores.

- Dobra... Dobra… Ha... - otarła łzę.

Draco patrzył na nich, kiedy wracali do Gadatliwego Kotła.

W środku byli już wszyscy, którzy nie pojechali na Stadion - tamci jeszcze nie wrócili.

Wydaje się to dziwne, ale żeby upilnować taka grupę, pojechali wszyscy nauczyciele ze szkoły, oprócz profesora Binnsa, który nie mógł po prostu opuścić Hogwartu, bo... bo nie, i Trelawney, która zapowiedziała, że jest zła aura i ona się nie rusza ze swojej komnaty. Nawet Snape wyjechał, choć on miał jakieś inne sprawy do załatwienia.

Po tym, jak naprawdę wszyscy się zgromadzili, zasiedli do stołów. Zajęli całą knajpę, co tu dużo mówić. Jedzenie nie gorsze było niż w szkole, a poza tym zazwyczaj byli tak umęczeni robotą za dnia, że jedli co popadnie, nawet suchy chleb.

Draco poszedł do swojego pokoju, który zajmował razem z Puceyem i Montague. Schował księgę głęboko do kufra i zszedł na obiad.

Przeklętą księgę, dodajmy.

Zastanawiał się nad tym odkąd opuścił Aleję Nokturnu.

_Mam dość, mam dość, mam dość! _

- Słuchaj, Draconie Malfoyu, czy ja mogę czasami od ciebie uzyskać jakąś uwagę? – powiedział ktoś za blondynem. Siedział przy stole specjalnie zarezerwowanym dla starszych Ślizgonów.

To był Adrian Pucey, który rzucił mu jego szatą w twarz.

- Ej! Potargasz mi włosy!

- Och. Draco, martwisz się o swoja urodę? - zadrwiła Faith, unosząc brwi.- A my wszyscy wierzymy, że nie jesteś lalusiem.

- Nie nazywaj mnie lalusiem, Sherman! - warknął Draco, składając szatę i kładąc ją sobie koło nóg. - Nie lubię ludzi, którzy się ze mnie naśmiewają, a szczególnie z tego, jak wyglądam!

- Naśmiewają się z tego, jak wyglądam? - zdziwiła się Dolores. - Rodzicom podziękuj za taką twarz!

- Ta, w każdym razie... - Pucey widocznie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem przerwał mu Spencer. Kolega Dracona przeklął pod nosem, czym zarobił sobie uwagę swojej dziewczyny.

_Dokładnie na czas, mam dość paplania Puceya... _

Chociaż wiedział, że Adrian zawsze zachowywał się wobec niego tak, jak właśnie powinien "przyjaciel", jego gadaniny nie mógł przełknąć. Drażniła go.

_Liczy, że dowie się, co powoduje u mnie blokadę psychiczna do gry w Quidditcha. _

- Dzisiaj... - zaczął Spencer, uśmiechając się. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zszokowani. Nie robił tego od dwóch miesięcy. - Dziś wieczorem, żółtodzioby, obejrzycie musical z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Jeden z najlepszych, jaki Londyn kiedykolwiek widział. Teatr został zarezerwowany specjalnie dla nas.

Lawrence pokiwał głową.

- Przedstawienie, które zobaczymy, nosi tytuł _Miss Sajgon_, jest wystawiane tutaj rokrocznie od pięciu lat. Wybraliśmy je, ponieważ fabułą jest zbliżone do _Wysokich lotów._ Też mają dużo wątków, rzecz też dzieje się w burdelu - sami widzicie. Różnica jest w tym, że aktorzy zamiast mówić będą śpiewali. To naprawdę wspaniała szansa, aby nauczyć się czegoś od profesjonalistów.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się.

- Najlepszą jednak wiadomością dla was powinno być, że dwadzieścia głównych ról będzie mogło porozmawiać z aktorami. Profesor McGonagall i Sprout zgodziły się także, aby wszyscy z piątych klas, po musicalu, zwiedzili West End na własna rękę.

Rozległy się z jednej strony oklaski, z drugiej jęki. Starsi skarżyli się, ze mają już po szesnaście/siedemnaście/osiemnaście lat i mogą sami o siebie zadbać, nie trzeba ich traktować jak przedszkolaków.

- Macie swoje - odpuściła im wreszcie McGonagall.- Pod warunkiem, że przed północą wszystkich was tu widzę w łóżkach i nie będziecie pili ciężkich mugolskich alkoholi.

- Łał... - Montague zatkało. - A już myślałem, że ta piła nigdy nas nie puści. Ciężkie alkohole... To zależy, kto ma jaką głowę...

- Aha, i panie Montague? - stanął sztywno. Usłyszała? - Pan się nie pakuje w kłopoty.

Ślizgoni zaśmiali się. W oczach zastępczyni dyrektora Montague był bardziej nieznośnym rozrabiaką od braci Weasley.

Dolores trąciła Nigela nogą.

- Tak, tak, i nasz stary kochany Snape nie uratuje ci skóry.

Montague w odpowiedzi klepnął ją po tyłku , przez co wydawała z siebie coś w połączeniu pisku ze skowytem.

- Zrozumiane? - zapytała McGonagall, patrząc na nich wszystkich uważnie.

- Jasne, pani psor.

Lesley klasnęła w ręce.

- Świetnie. Ucieszyłabym się, gdybyście byli wkrótce gotowi, bo przedstawienie zaczyna się o siódmej i trwa do wpół do dziesiątej.

Draco ominął swoja podnieconą paczkę i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

"Jedynym dobrem na tej ziemi

Jesteś ty..."

" Ta dziewczyna jest ze mną!"

"Są tacy, co przegrali życie - pijacy i dziwki

Oni wszyscy i tak już wkrótce odejdą bądź umrą..."

No, dalej!

Strzelaj!

Nie zmienię zdania!

"Tak, odchodzę...

I zamierzam zabrać cię ze sobą!"

"Tam, gdzie nie pozwolą nam czuć..."

"Będziemy czuli!"

"I tam, gdzie czas płynie za szybko

Gdzie nic nie może wiecznie trwać

My przetrwamy..."

"Ja wierzę...

Wciąż wierzę, że wrócisz..."

"Pokonam ból i lęk..."

"Nie pozwalasz mi zostać w sobie...

Lecz po co się chcesz ukryć,

Skoro ja także cię potrzebuję!"

"Ciągle się zmieniamy...

Ciągle się uczymy..."

"Zabieraj się! Nas już nie ma! Wracaj do innych frajerów!"

" Powiedz mi gdzie - ja pójdę

On za mną tęskni wiem o tym, czuję..."

"Zagubiłam się...

Odnajdź mnie, błagam..."

"Jeszcze raz zaczniemy...

My - bo ja i ty"

"Pocałuj mnie po raz ostatni

Na pożegnanie..."

"Tylko jedna noc... znaczyła aż tyle...?"

- I inżynier...! Simon Olzinger!

W sali aż zagrzmiało od oklasków, kiedy wszyscy aktorzy, grający w _Miss Sajgon,_ pojawili się na scenie. Dziewczyny ukradkiem ocierały łzy, wspominając wzruszające zakończenie. Obsada pomachała im na do widzenia , zanim przysłoniła ich kurtyna.

- Tamten helikopter był zajebisty, mówię wam! - zawołał Pucey, biorąc za rękę Faith.

- A tamta statua! - dodała Dolores. - Czasami nie chce mi się wierzyć, że mugole umieją robić takie rzeczy!

- Mugole, kobieto, no co ty. Nam pójdzie o niebo lepiej, co Draco? - mówiąc to, powoli objął dziewczynę od tyłu.

Dolores uniosła brew, patrząc na jego ręce.

- Nigel, co ty robisz? - kłapnęła go po łapach.

Montague uniósł ręce do góry.

- Ja tylko próbuję okazać przyjaźń mojej najlepszej kumpeli, nic więcej.

Dolores odwróciła wzrok, zaczerwieniona.

- Te, te, te - powiedział Pucey lekko apodyktycznym tonem w ich stronę. Odwrócił się do Dracona, który nadal siedział, patrząc na pustą scenę. Większość uczniów opuszczała salę, a ci starsi stali, rozmawiając o tym, co będą robili wieczorem. Musieli się szybko ulotnić z teatru, skoro mieli wrócić przed dwunastą. A wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, ale komu jak komu, ale McGonagall nie należy się narażać. - Idziesz z nami po wywiadzie z aktorami?

Blondyn nadal nie reagował. Faith klepnęła go w ramie. Draco spojrzał na nią, nosząc brew.

- Co?

- Pan kapitan się pyta, czy idziesz z nami się napić po małym tok-szoł z dziwką, żołnierzykiem i amerykańskim kochaśkiem. - począł wyliczać na palcach Montague. Dolores mocno go pchnęła w ramię.

- Jasne - odrzekł, wstając i wygładzając swoja czarna kurtkę. Musieli się ubrać po mugolsku, jeśli nie chcieli zwracać na siebie większej uwagi niż każda zorganizowana grupa na West End.

- Zbieramy się o dziesiątej w barze na dole, dobra?- poinformował go "pan kapitan", po czym pociągnął Faith ku wyjściu.

Draco przed wyjściem spojrzał jeszcze za siebie. Nagle ktoś go zawołał. Lesley, stojąca tuż przy scenie, kiwała na niego, żeby przyszedł.

Barlow D'Aguilar, który stał za nim, uśmiechnął się.

- Czyżbyś już się wprawił w nastrój a'la Chester Dwight? Bo widocznie czas na to.

Draco uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, D'Aguilar...

Barlow wzruszył ramionami i przepchnął się przez wyjście. Nie kolegowali się, raz czy dwa wypili tylko razem piwo kremowe w Hogsmeade. Barlow D'Aguilar był zabójczy, przynamniej tak uważały dziewczyny - kręciły je te jego brudnołzłote włosy i ciemna cera Włocha. Wydawał się być "spoko", ale pozował trochę na playboya.

Obsada _Miss Sajgon_ była bardzo miła, widocznie nie przejmowali się tym, że goszczą u siebie młodzież szczególną. Najbardziej podekscytowaną osobą byłą Myra, która chciała rozmawiać ze wszystkimi naokoło i w związku z tym ciągała zmordowanego Pierre'a wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Draco musiał przyznać, że dobrze ze sobą wyglądają, lecz miał nadzieję, że nie przekroczyli jeszcze pewnych granic... Bez przesady, te dzieciaki nie weszły jeszcze w okres dojrzewania.

- Słyszałem, Draco, że to ty otrzymałeś jedną z głównych ról? - zapytał ktoś głębokim głosem. Spojrzał w górę, zaglądając do brązowych oczu młodego mężczyzny.

- Ty jesteś?

- Lloyd Gray, grałem Chrisa - powiedział. Blondyn zauważył, że mówi z ciężkim amerykańskim akcentem. Wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- Miło cię poznać.

- Jak i ciebie - odwzajemnił uścisk. - Podobno dobrze tańczysz.

- Wiesz o musicalu? – zapytał zaskoczony Draco.

- Pewnie - odparł, jakby chodziło o czytanie jakiejś książki albo jedzenie ciasta na deser. - Każdy, kto pracuje w jakimkolwiek teatrze wie o tym. Wielu profesjonalistów albo gostków jak ja chce zobaczyć, jak Lesley i Spencerowi poszło z wami, z nastolatkami. – uśmiechnął się do niego, pokazując pełen stan uzębienia. - Podziwiam ludzi, którzy pracują z młodzieżą. Wierzymy w waszych reżyserów. Lesley i Spencer już kiedyś razem pracowali, powinno im pójść jak z płatka.

- Też z młodzieżą? - chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, lecz po swojemu. - Trudno wierzyć, że wszyscy na mnie liczą. To naprawdę duża odpowiedzialność.

- Trochę dziwne, że takie dzieciaki jak te tam też występują. To po raz pierwszy w produkcji aż takiej wagi. – powiedział poważnie Lloyd.- Ten musical to ogromne wyzwanie dla obydwu światów, naprawdę.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie boisz się ludzi, którzy czarują?

- A po co? - zapytał, wzruszając ramionami. - Tacy ludzie jak my, aktorzy, wierzą w takie rzeczy. Nie raz spotykamy się z nimi na scenie.

Blondyn przyjrzał się mężczyźnie stającemu przed nim, nie bardzo mogąc uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba, która przed chwilą grała w przedstawieniu zmęczonego życiem żołnierza. Lloyd przecież tryskał energią.

- Zastanawiałem się... Jak wy, znaczy się aktorzy, ukrywacie na scenie swoje uczucia?

Lloyd uniósł brew, po czym głośno westchnął.

- Mówi się, ze profesjonaliści nie czują nic - spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ale to jest prawie niemożliwe.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ każdy człowiek na ziemi posiada jakieś uczucia, których nie umie zataić. Zwykle jak się staje na scenie, próbuje się stłumić emocje, ale to naprawdę trudne, bardzo trudne. Próbujesz się przywrócić do rzeczywistości, ale tak naprawdę wpadasz w świat nierealny, świat fałszu.

- Fałszu?

- Tak. Teatr, książka, kino, telewizja, to wszystko to wymyślanki, bujdy na resorach. To morza, oceany kłamstw, ale kłamstw pięknych ,wzruszających, stworzonych dla rozrywki.

- Co, jeśli tam wpadniesz? - zapytał ostrożnie.

- Naucz się pływać - Lloyd uśmiechnął się.

Draco nie bardzo pamiętał, co zrobił później. Wyszedł z teatru sam, kiedy wszyscy łazili w paczkach lub parami. Na dworze był przeraźliwie zimno jak na tę porę roku.

Bez celu chodził ulicami, słysząc wokół siebie głosy, śmiech, krzyk, wrzask, płacz.

Poczuł się tak zagubiony w tym wszystkim, jak nigdy przedtem. Naprawdę zrobił coś, czego nie powinien? Zrobił coś, czego nikt nigdy by nie wymyślił, a już na pewno nie on? Czas, który przeżył wraz z Virginią zacierał się, był tak niewyraźny, jakby go nigdy w ogóle nie było. Czy to, co było między nimi, także nie istniało?

Nie, nie myślał tak. To wszystko było bardziej prawdziwe niż cokolwiek w jego przeklętym życiorysie. Śmiech, kłótnie, łzy, szepty, wszystko. Dała mu życie.

Sprawiła, że zaczął czuć coś, co nosił w sobie od dawna, zatajone nawet przed samym sobą.

Zaśmiał się gorzko.

_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_From the moment we touched till the time I ran out _

Nareszcie. Nareszcie przyznał się świadomie do tego, że kochał Virginię Weasley, dziewczynę o płomiennorudych włosach, bardzo pociągającą dziewczynę. Ale... ale jego najbardziej przyciągało to, co miała w sobie. Była jak nieoszlifowany diament, jak bomba, która lada chwila mogła wybuchnąć, spalając wszystko dokoła. Tak rozpaczliwie chciała zwrócić na siebie czyjąś uwagę, choć nie umiała tego zrobić.

Draco był wdzięczny całemu światu, że to on został kimś, kto miał szansę to odkryć. Gdyby tylko pozwoliłaby mu, on...

On co?

_"Tylko jedna noc... znaczyła aż tyle...?" _

Pamiętał to, co powiedział jej tamtej deszczowej nocy, nocy, która być może skończyłaby się inaczej, gdyby ten pocałunek nie został przerwany tak nagle. A wszystko przez jego cholerną dumę i zapieranie się.

Jedna noc, nie, dziesięć minut wystarczyło, żeby zawalił wszystko, żeby znowu się nie znali, znów mijali się zupełnie jak dwoje ludzi z dwóch odmiennych światów.

Teraz wiedział, że powinien był jej zaufać, zaufać całym sobą i mieć gdzieś wszystko inne, ponieważ liczyli się tylko oni.

_Tylko czy nie za późno, żeby to wszystko naprawić...? _

Kątem oka zauważył błysk. Odwrócił się, zatrzymując przed wystawą butiku z sukniami wieczorowymi. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła czarna sukienka bez rękawów.

_- Ale nie mów, że to ty._

_- A nawet jeśli, to co! _

_-Nic. Po prostu trudno mi sobie wyobrazić ciebie w takim stroju. Suknia bez rękawów? Białe rękawiczki? Szpilki? _

_- Jestem dziewczyną. Normalną dziewczyna, rozumiesz? Oczywiście, tu mi pewnie działała wyobraźnia, jak malowałam tę sukienkę i resztę, te damskie fatałaszki. _

_- Skąd ci to u diabła przyszło? Nie jesteś mugolką. Wybacz. Według mnie jest to trochę, hmm... po prostu podobają mi się mugolskie stroje wieczorowe, wszystko. _

_- ...Kiedyś wzięłam jakąś gazetę taty i po prostuj sobie przeglądałam... Chyba chciałam się namalować jak na bal. _

_- Jakby się tak przyjrzeć temu rysunkowi... to powiedziałbym, że jesteś nawet podobna... Ale trochę dziwnie wyglądasz na tym papierze... Na przykład twoje piersi nie są takie ma... AUUU! _

_- Bardzo ci dobrze. _

_- Ty mała kreaturo..._

Szybko spojrzał na tabliczkę z godzinami otwarcia i wybrał się w drogę powrotną do teatru. Paczka pewnie czekała.

Virginia spojrzała w sufit Wielkiej Sali, bawiąc się nieświadomie naszyjnikiem. Wokół niej leżały sterty książek, połamane pióra i zagryzmolone kartki i pergaminy. Korytarze były o dziwo puste, mimo że dochodziła ósma wieczorem. Normalnie uczniowie odrabiali zadania domowe w Wielkiej Sali, mieli tym samym okazję do spotkania się z kolegami z innych domów. Jednak odkąd połowa szkoły wybyła do Londynu, pozostali zostawali w swoich domach i odpoczywali.

A na pewno nikt nie odrabiał pracy domowej. Virginia zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać, czy naprawdę robi się gorsza od Hermiony.

Nie, nie myślała wcale o robocie, wręcz odwrotnie - jej myśli zajmowało odkrycie sprzed trzech dni.

Prześwitywało jej, że tę książkę oglądała jeszcze w wakacje na Nokturnie, a raczej tylko na nią spojrzała. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, czemu miała ten starożytny wolumen ze sobą, wciśnięty miedzy czyste karty papieru a ciuchy i szaty.

Pamiętała, że widziała tę księgę w ten sam dzień, kiedy otrzymała ten dziwny krwistoczerwony opal.

Kiedy znalazła książkę, próbowała ją otworzyć, ale nici, widocznie była magicznie przypieczętowana. Tak więc musiała wrócić do skrzyni. Jednak nadal błąkała się w myślach Virginii.

_Co to za antyk...? _

Miała uczucie, jakby musiała odkryć jakąś tajemnicę. Księga musiała pewnie ukrywać coś wielkiego.

Możliwe, że wiadomości o Mrocznym Znaku.

Potrząsnęła a głową.

- Oszaleję tu, powinnam zwolnić trochę, a nie odkrywać tajemnice.

Wstała, decydując, że koniecznie musi zrobić przerwę. Wszystko jej się mieszało i nie była to najlepsza oznaka. Od wybuchy w pracowni, zaprzestała przeprowadzać eksperymenty i badania, co jeszcze bardziej ją frustrowało.

- Wszystko przez tych dwóch głupków... - mruknęła, wychodząc z pustego pomieszczenia.

_Zabiję tych tumanów, jak tylko przyjadą z Londynu! _

Zostawiła wszystko, zabierając ze sobą tylko książkę i kilka zapisanych pergaminów i kartek. Chyba nikt by jej nic nie ukradł, a skrzaty domowe sprawiały wrażenie czytania w ludzkich myślach. Była pewna, ze nie sprzątną tego bałaganu.

Zdecydowała się przejść do kuchni - miejsca najczęściej ostatnio przez nią odwiedzanego. Potrzebowała kawy. Albo gorącej czekolady, choć było już lato. Nieważne. Matka ją nauczyła, że gorący napój zawsze uspokaja.

- A propos rodziców... ciekawe czy tu przyjadą, zanim dostaną się na Stadion.

Otrzymała od nich list po tamtym całym wydarzeniu. Niestety, nie była w nastroju do jakiegokolwiek pisywania i rozmawiania, podrzuciła więc list Charliemu, aby im napisał, że nic jej nie jest, czuje się świetnie i nie chowa do nikogo urazy.

Nie chowa do nikogo urazy... bardzo śmieszne. Była przecież wściekła i zawiedziona. Tyle się napracowała, tyle zrobili prób. Chciała udowodnić, że nawet ona, Weasleyówna, coś potrafi ponad przeciętność. Chciała zrobić na wszystkich wrażenie.

_Za późno na marzenia... _

Spojrzała w filiżankę gorącej herbaty z cytryną, którą trzymał przed nią skrzat. Wydawało się, że są bardzo podekscytowani gośćmi. Krzątali się, pracowali, gotowali, nieustanny ruch. Dziwne, bo przecież obiad skończył się dawno temu, a one powinny sprzątać, nie gotować.

Nie odezwała się. Ostatecznie to nie byłą jej sprawa, prawda? Nauczyła się już nie wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy. Po pierwsze Ron i jego przyjaciele zawsze wyłączali ją ze swoich interesów, a po drugie miała z tymi "nie swoimi sprawami" złe wspomnienia.

Westchnęła głęboko, gdy obraz zamknął się za nią.

Nie mogła nadal uwierzyć, że jej życie tak bardzo się zmieniło, w dodatku w tak krótkim czasie. Tylko kiedy bardziej? W ciągu ośmiu miesięcy... czy jednej nocy?

- O nie, Virginio Weasley, o nie, o nie, o nie, nie będziesz teraz o nim myślała, nie, nie, nie! Draco Malfoy jest przeszłością, było minęło. Nie pamiętasz, co sobie obiecywałaś? Nie pamiętasz, że on nigdy nie będzie cię lubił w taki sposób, w jaki ty lubisz jego? Kobieto, on dobra sprawę cię nienawidzi bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym padole, więc przestań... - mruczała sobie pod nosem, idąc korytarzem. Czuła na sobie wzrok postaci z obrazów. Tak bardzo chciałaby być niewidzialna! To była konsekwencja pojawienia się w tym świecie, bycia w światłach reflektorów jak jakaś gwiazda, bycia upokorzoną, bycia znienawidzoną przez kogoś, kogo tak bardzo kochała, kochania kogoś, kogo nigdy nie będzie mogła tak po prostu wyrwać sobie z serca...

_Nigdy?_

W tym samym momencie, kiedy zrozumiała znaczenie tego słowa, zderzyła się z kimś. Upadła na posadzkę, pochylając głowę.

_Naprawdę nigdy nie zapomnę o Draconie Malfoyu...? _

Nie! Nie będzie płakała! Poczuła, jak palą ją oczy.

Przecież to było wprost nienormalne, a ostatnio coraz bardziej nieznośne. Wszystko, co mogła robić, to myśleć o nim, śnić o nim...

_Make believing we're together _

_That I'm sheltered by your heart _

_But in and outside I turn to water _

_Like a teardrop in your arms _

- Nic ci nie jest? - spojrzała w górę. Nad nią stał Montague. To chyba było oczywiste, że na niego wpadła. Podał jej jeden z pergaminów, które upuściła. Popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

Montague jest dla niej miły... Ślizgoni, którzy za nim stoją nie wyśmiewają się z niej...

No tak, przecież miała czarne włosy!

- Zrobiłem ci coś? - zapytał powtórnie, trochę zażenowany. Nie miał pojęcia, że dziewczyna, której chciał pomóc, to ta sama, zwykła, ruda, nikomu niepotrzebna Weasleyówna.

- Nie potrzeba mi twojej pomocy, Montague - powiedziała zimno, odgarniając włosy i patrząc na niego gniewnie.

Grupka za nim przeżyła szok.

- T-ty... Ty jesteś... ty jesteś Ginny Weasley? - zapytała jakaś mała, na krótko obcięta dziewczynka.

- Tak - odparła, wyrywając Montague z ręki pergamin i składając resztę kartek. Szukała książki, ale jej nie było.

- Trzymaj.

Virginia zamarła, słysząc szybkie bicie własnego serca. Nie słyszała tego głosu od dwóch miesięcy. Miała teraz ochotę wstać, podmieść się i uciec... ale była niestety wstrętnym tchórzem.

Rzuciła sobie rękawicę. Odwróciła się powoli. Serce biło jej tak szybko, jakby zaraz miało stanąć. Kiedy spojrzała w tę parę szarych oczu, miała ochotę zemdleć, tu i teraz, na korytarzu.

Patrzył na nią tak, jak tylko on umiał, tak jak niegdyś, pół roku temu chociażby. Nie mogła tego znieść.

Przełknęła ślinę, i sięgnęła po podręcznik drżącą ręką, próbując nie dotknąć jego dłoni.

- Dziękuję, Malfoy - odrzekła szorstko, odwracając wzrok. Nie chciała mu patrzeć w oczy, nie chciała rozdrapywać tej rany.

I spróbowała sama siebie przekonać, że nie było przed sekundą tego błysku w jego oku, błysku oznaczającego ból.

Gdyby tylko nie powiedziała tego takim tonem, to...

NIE!

_And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows _

- Ginny Weasley! Co u Boga ma oznaczać kolor twoich włosów!

Odetchnęła cicho i spojrzała na Rona. Oczywiście jego wrzask zainteresowały wszystkich naokoło.

- Ginny... Czemu twoje włosy są... Czarne?- zainteresował się Harry, spoglądając na Hermionę, która patrzyła na Rona. Ślizgoni tylko prychnęli.

- Może wstydzi się swojej rodziny. Jakby moje włosy był czerwone, też bym je przefarbował - burknął Montague, patrząc na Dracona. Nie, Malfoy... cóż Malfoy spoglądał ciągle na Virginię, a jego oczy były bardzo nieczytelne.

- Przymnij się, Montague! - wrzasnął Ron.

- Weasley, weź sobie na wstrzymanie - powiedział Pucey, uśmiechając się chytrze. - I tak już cię słucha cała szkoła.

- Powiedz dziękuję swoim umiłowanym braciom. - przerwała sprzeczkę Virginia.

- Fredowi i George'owi? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Tak, właśnie im! - odpyskowała jej. Hermiona cofnęła się w tył.

- Ginny, uważaj jak mówisz, co mówisz i do kogo mówisz! - wysapał Weasley.

Tego już za wiele. Była jego siostrą, a dla Rona ważniejsza okazywała się własna dziewczyna od jedynej siostry, w dodatku młodszej.

Potrząsnęła głową. Nagle jej uwagę zwrócił ciemny kącik. Podeszła tam i kopnęła kogoś w nogę.

- O, cześć Gin - odezwał się nieśmiało Fred, patrząc na trącego się po kostce bliźniaka.

- Chyba się za nami stęskniłaś przez te dwa tygodnie, co? - zajęczał George.

- Wręcz odwrotnie, mam was dosyć. - odpowiedziała bardzo cicho.

Po raz pierwszy w ich życiu przestraszyli się swojej młodszej siostry. Westchnęła głęboko.

- Nie prowokujcie mnie, błagam was. - gdyby którykolwiek z nich coś jeszcze powiedział, nie byłaby zdolna powstrzymywać się, żeby im czegoś nie zrobić. - Proszę...

- Gi-... - zaczął George, ale ona już była przy końcu korytarza.

- Nie prowokuj mnie, powiedziałam! - krzyknęła, odwracając się.

Wszyscy się na nią gapili, wszyscy! Jakże ona tego nienawidziła!

Wparowała do Wielkiej Sali. W środku McGonagall stała nad jej wypracowaniami i zapiskami, patrząc na nie zaciekawiona. Spojrzała na nią teraz.

- Panno Weasley, pani...

Nie czekając na to, aż nauczycielka skończy, zgarnęła wszystko na raz do torby i wyszła, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które już i tak spływały jej po twarzy.

- Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie - odrzekł znużonym tonem padając na łóżko. Nawet nie był łaskaw się przebrać do snu.

- Wyglądasz jak trup - skomentował Goyle, głośno ssąc lizaka.

- Możliwe - powiedział zniecierpliwiony, i zanim mogliby cokolwiek powiedzieć, zasunął zasłony i rzucił na łóżko zaklęcia uciszające. Nie chciał słyszeć ich bzdurnej gadki. Oczywiście nie zajmował pokoju tylko z Crabbem i Goylem, ale tylko z nimi rozmawiał bardziej normalnie.

_Żałosne..._ zaśmiał się gorzko. _Podobnież jestem ozdobą domu, a nie mam żadnych bliskich przyjaciół... _

Oprócz niej.

Podniósł się, przejeżdżając sobie ręką po włosach.

- Wszystko zrujnowałem. Na amen.

Wiedział to bardzo dobrze, odkąd powiedziała do niego "Malfoya", odkąd spojrzał jej w oczy, wystarczyła tylko sekunda i wiedział, że chciała o nim zapomnieć, wytrzeć z pamięci Dracona Malfoya i najwidoczniej się jej to udawało. Przynamniej poszło jej lepiej od niego. Jej głos w tamtej chwili był dla niego jak nóż. Powiedziała to takim tonem, że aż zabolało go gdzieś w środku.

Widział w niej walczące ze sobą uczucia, ale jasne było, że Virginia była bardzo zdeterminowana, aby o nim zapomnieć, zapomnieć o wszystkich szczęśliwych wspomnieniach, które mu dała, najlepszych chwilach w ciągu jego przeklętego szesnastoletniego życia.

Sam się skazał na to jej zapomnienie, wiedział o tym, złamał jej serce tak bardzo, że pewnie nigdy więcej nie otrzyma szansy, aby to naprawić.

Nigdy więcej...

Mocno potarł twarz, próbując zarazem zetrzeć z siebie ten cały żal, budzącą się w nim desperację i jeszcze coś. Może to było zagubienie? Skrucha?

Nigdy wcześniej niczego nie żałował, no może oprócz faktu, że był synem Lucjusza Malfoya, ale na to nie miał żadnego wpływu. Musiał to przyjąć.

A teraz mógł wybierać, i do cholery, wybrał źle...

- Rozpierdoliłem to wszystko!- krzyknął, mocno przyciskając do siebie poduszkę. Jego oddech był bardzo nierówny.

_Ona jest moja, Draconie Malfoyu... _

- Adrian Bradley...

_Pamiętaj, Malfoy, że cię ostrzegłem. Zejdź mi z drogi, bo pożałujesz. _

Spojrzał na okutą czarną książkę, leżącą w papierowej torbie na szafce nocnej. Wiedział, że ten dziwny opal na szyi Virginii jest kluczem do zagadki, do otworzenia księgi, a przynamniej tak powiedział Borgin.

Usiadł, próbując się skoncentrować.

Jeśli to miała być jego ostatnio szansa, był skłonny zaryzykować... Przecież ceną nie było tylko otwarcie tego woluminu, była nią także...

_Przekonamy się, Bradley, kto tu komu zejdzie z drogi! _

Kilka następnych dni zleciało Virginii dobrze i powoli - właśnie wtedy, gdy inni biegali, męczyli się, zdawali z różnych przedmiotów... najwięcej zamieszania było z musicalem. Za trzy dni miała odbyć się próba generalna, za dziesięć przedstawienie. W najgorszym stanie była Lesley.

Było już po SUMach i NUTKach, więc wszyscy wręcz palili się teraz do pomocy. McGonagall stwierdziła, że przez to całe wydarzenie dzieciaki opuszczają się w nauce.

Kiedy Hermiona kilka razy wspomniała, że szkoda, że nie ma egzaminów, Ron spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

_Co do Rona..._ wyjrzała na zielony stadion do Quidditcha. _Chyba ciągle jest na mnie wściekły..._

Wiedziała, że była niemiła dla Hermiony, ale, wstyd przyznać, powiedziała tak specjalnie. Była o nią zazdrosna, zazdrosna o to na przykład, że czasami rodzice i rodzina poświęcali tamtej więcej czasu niż siostrze i córce. Wszyscy obchodzili się z nią jak z jajkiem, jak z przyszłą panią Weasley.

W każdym razie to prawda, odkąd tylko Ron i Hermiona zaczęli ze sobą kręcić na dobre. Byli w sobie zakochani i było to widać.

Virginia czuła się tylko pokrzywdzona, dlaczego miała być gorsza od Hermiony? Dlaczego jej, Virginii, nie poświęcili przez całe życie tyle uwagi, co Hermionie przez wakacje?

Przez pewien czas była traktowana jako najważniejsza, ale te czasy już dawno minęły. Mama i ojciec uważali ją za następnego chłopca, następnego Weasleya... Nigdy nie wierzyli, że będzie zdolna w czymkolwiek wyprzedzić sześciu starszych braci... Uważali ją za najgorszą...

_Koniec z pesymizmem, Virginio Wu... _

Przeciągnęła się. Odkąd zakończyły się egzaminy, nie miała co robić. Nikt nie potrzebował jej pomocy w przedstawieniu, tak czy owak nawet nikt jej się nie spytał, czy byłaby chętna. W ogóle nikt się nią nie przejmował.

_Wszyscy pewnie już wiedzą o moim wydarciu się na bliźniaków... _

Czuła się trochę winna. Nigdy nie krzyczała w taki sposób na nikogo z rodziny, wręcz przeciwnie.

_Z drugiej strony naprawdę mnie wkurzyli... _

- Ginny.

Lekko podskoczyła, zaskoczona. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, gdzie stała McGonagall, oczywiście z ciasno spiętym kokiem, ale bez tiary.

- Pani profesor. Mam coś wykonać?

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko i usiadła na tapczanie, rozglądając się po pracowni.

- Przeżyłaś tu coś około dziewięciu miesięcy, prawda?

Virginia posłała jej zakłopotane spojrzenie.

- Ja tu tylko pracuję, pani profesor, staram się wracać do Gryffindoru na czas!

Kobieta zaśmiała się.

- Nie zwracam ci przecież uwagi, panno Weasley. Nigdy tylko widziałam, aby jakikolwiek uczeń pracował z aż takim entuzjazmem. Nawet panna Granger tyle się nie uczy, no może tylko przed egzaminami. - mrugnęła do niej okiem. Virginia stanęła jak wryta.

I to była Zastępczyni Dyrektora? Nauczycielka surowa i bezwzględna, potrafiąca odebrać sto punktów osobie z własnego domu? Gdzie się podziała ich profesor McGonagall?

- Ginny... wiesz chyba, po co to wszystko robiłaś przez cały rok?

Dziewczyna spojrzała w dół.

_I jeszcze raz mów, że wiesz... _

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, tak dla picu.

- Wiem, pani profesor, że sprawiłam trochę problemów, ale za bardzo się zaangażowałam, szczególnie z badaniami nad Mrocznym Znakiem.

McGonagall pokiwała głową.

- Profesor Snape mnie zaszokował, mówiąc, że wspaniale ci idzie.

Virginia zaniemówiła. Snape nigdy, przenigdy jej nie pochwalił, narzekał tylko i wydawał swoje rozkazy. Oczywiście nie odzywała się ani słowem, wykonując polecenia, ale trochę go polubiła. Nikomu tego nie zdradziła, nie była jeszcze aż tak zdesperowana.

Nauczycielka wyczarowała herbatę.

- Po prawdzie, dyrektorem także to wstrząsnęło - odłożyła filiżankę na stoliczek, znów spoglądając na swoją uczennicę. – Naprawdę nie chowasz do nikogo żadnej urazy po tamtym... wydarzeniu?

Virginia wolała nie odpowiadać.

Kobieta westchnęła.

- Wszyscy byliśmy i jesteśmy tak zabiegani... Ale czuję się zawstydzona, że nie poznałam cię lepiej, Ginny, w końcu jestem twoja wychowawczynią i ponoszę za ciebie jakąś odpowiedzialność. Dobrze jednak, że przeszłaś to bez żadnych komplikacji i nadal pracujesz dla szkoły jak dawniej - uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Gryffindor jest dumny z uczniów takich lub ty lub Hermiona.

Virginia spojrzała w dół. Znowu została do niej przyrównana. Była już chora od tego.

- Jest pani ze mnie dumna dlatego, że jestem Gryfonką? Czy Virginią Weasley? A może tylko uczennicą z dobrymi ocenami?

McGonagall uniosła brew, ponieważ Virginia nazwała się swoim pełnym imieniem. Odchrząknęła i otworzyła usta, kiedy nagle drzwi otworzyły się i wkroczył Ingemar Crowther...

- Drogi Merlinie! - krzyknęła nauczycielka, wstając gwałtownie.

... niosący na ramionach nieświadomą Yvette Dawes...

- Kim jesteś?

Yvette otworzyła oczy, patrząc w biały sufit. Zamrugała oczami.

Przy niej siedziała Virginia, skrzyżowawszy ręce, parzyła jej prosto w oczy. Po raz pierwszy świdrowała ją wzrokiem, i pomimo że chyba była na nią zła, w jej oczach czaiło się coś dziwnego.

- Virginia? Co... gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała, próbując usiąść, ale chwycił ją taki ból, że upadła z powrotem, krzywiąc się.

Widząc to, czarnowłosa wstała i tak jej ułożyła poduszkę, żeby było jej lepiej. Yvette przyjrzała się jej. Ostatnio w ogóle z nią nie rozmawiała. Zauważyła, że Weasleyówna jakoś zblakła, zmizerniała.

Zalało ja poczucie winy.

- Znajdujesz się w skrzydle szpitalnym – poinformowała ją, siadając. Yvette odwróciła głowę, unosząc brwi.

- Szpitalu? Dlaczego?

- Spadłaś ze sceny, kiedy robiliście próbę przed próbą generalną. Wygląda na to, że bardzo się zakręciłaś. Na szczęście twoim nogom nic nie jest, więc możesz wystąpić bez obaw. - dodała szybko, gdy Yvette spojrzała na nią przerażona.

Blondynka westchnęła.

- To chyba było naprawdę nieostrożne. Nie śpię za dużo i ciągle myślę o pokazie... Przy okazji, jak długo tu leżę?

- Dwa dni.

- Dwa... - Yvette była zszokowana. - To znaczy.. .To znaczy, że generalka jest już dzisiaj!

Odrzuciła koc i próbowała stanąć na nogach, ale ją w nich zgięło.

- Tak... jest dzisiaj... - odrzekła spokojnie Virginia, z powrotem ją przykrywając. - I z tego, co słyszałam, w twoja scenę włożą Malfoya i Parkinson.

- O... nie chciałam przecież... To wszystko moja wina...

Skrzywiła się. Nienormalnie ja bolało miedzy nogami. Spojrzała pytająco na dziewczynę.

- Jak ja się tu dostałam?

- Ingemar Crowther cię przyniósł, nieświadomą - znowu skrzyżowała ramiona.

W orzechowych oczach Yvette błysnęło rozczarowanie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, odwracając głowę.

- Chyba... Chyba będę mu musiała podziękować...

Virginia czuła, że coś jest nie tak, bardzo nie tak. Znaczy, wiedziała już, co było nie tak najbardziej. Możliwe, że Yvette to bardzo zaboli, może jego także...

Wzięła blondynkę za rękę, patrząc na nią znacząco. Yvette spojrzała na nią dziwnie, nie wiedząc, co tamta chce powiedzieć.

- Yvette, ty... ty... Ty poroniłaś.

Nie odpowiedziała, nie uśmiechnęła się, nic. Nawet nie była zbytnio oszołomiona. Tylko zbladła bardzo.

- Nie - odrzekła w końcu, kręcąc głową.

Virginia odetchnęła głęboko.

- Tak, Yvette, poroniłaś. Jak Ingemar cię przyniósł, miałaś całe nogi we krwi. Dobrze, że miałaś spodnie... Madame Pomfrey i ja już sprawdziłyśmy... byłaś w ciąży i prawdopodobnie straciłaś to dziecko podczas upadku.

- Nie... - zaprzeczyła Yvette, wymachując rękoma. - Jak ja mogłam poronić! Mam tylko siedemnaście lat! Virginia, jak...

Tymczasowa brunetka spojrzała na nią gniewnie.

- Nie jesteś wiatropylna, to ci zapewniam - odetchnęła.- Powiedz tylko z kim?

Yvette ukryła twarz w dłoniach, kręcąc głową.

- Nie mogę być...

Virginia chwyciła ją brutalnie i potrzasnęła za ramię.

- Cholera, Yvette, zrozum, że miałaś dziecko! Życie w twoim życiu! Dzieci to skarb, cud, a ty właśnie jedno straciłaś! Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, miałaś zostać matką i już nią nie zostaniesz. Mogłabyś chociaż powiedzieć z kim, bądź trochę odpowiedzialna, obydwoje bądźcie!

Po policzku Yvette spłynęła łza. Nagle zarzuciła ręce za plecy Virginii i zaczęła płakać, wyrzucając z siebie całe cierpienie i napięcie. Druga dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku, pocierając jej ramię. Trochę dziwnie się czuła – nigdy nie musiała nikogo pocieszać.

- Ja... ja wiedziałam, że to pomyłka! On powiedział, że ja byłam pomyłką... My... nie chcieliśmy, ale ja byłam tak zazdrosna! Przez całe życie się tak nie czułam! Tak bardzo chciałam go mieć dla siebie, na własność! Nie wiedziałam, że dojdzie aż do tego...co ja mam robić? Podejrzewałam to, ale nie chciałam się do tego przyznać! A teraz ja...

Virginia zaszlochała i mocno ją do siebie przytuliła. Nieważne się stało, że Yvette nie zwróciła na nią ani razu uwagi od dwóch miesięcy. Nieważne się stało, że to ją, Weasleyównę, ludzie olali. Yvette cierpiała podobnie przez ten czas, a nawet jeszcze gorzej. I to ona się nie zainteresowała nią, a nie na odwrót. Virginia uważała, że nią samą pomiatać wolno, ale jeśli chodzi o jej przyjaciół, o jej najbliższą przyjaciółkę, to... to wszyscy wokoło mają przerąbane!

- Yvette... - powiedziała po chwili, ścierając jej łzę.- To jest nieważne, dobrze? Było, minęło. Teraz musimy się nauczyć odpowiedzialności i akceptacji. Musisz powiedzieć to rodzicom i jemu.

- Nie mogę... - wyszeptała blondynka. - On i tak ma już dużo kłopotów, ja też byłam jego...

- To nie znaczy, ze wszystko ma spaść na ciebie, Yvette! - krzyknęła Virginia, potrząsając nią. - On też musi ponieść tego konsekwencje! Możesz go nienawidzić, ale...

- Ja go kocham! - wtrąciła, ale natychmiast zamknęła usta i spuściła głowę. - Ale to się nie liczy, on ma mnie gdzieś.

Brunetka potrząsnęła energicznie głową i chwyciła w dłonie twarz Yvette.

- Powiesz mu. Musisz. Jest za to odpowiedzialny i obojętnie, czy to dla niego ważne, czy nie, przez ostatnie kilka tygodni był przyszłym ojcem.

- Jestem taka zmęczona, Ginny... - Francuzka przymknęła oczy. - Mam tylko siedemnaście lat, nie wierzę w to, zrobiliśmy to i... Nie wiem co robić. Jak ludzie to przyjmą?

- Powiesz jemu i swoim rodzicom. Madame Pomfrey i ja nie puścimy pary z ust, słowo - odrzekła z powagą. – Zachowasz twarz.

Yvette potrzasnęła głową.

- Nie wiem, czy to zrobię, nie umiem...

Virginia uśmiechnęła się i objęła ją, próbując się nie rozpłakać.

- Jesteśmy razem, Yvette, będę tu zawsze, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz. Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami...

- Virginio...

- Kto to był?

Blondynka spojrzała w brązowe, niewinne oczy swojej przyjaciółki.

Wiedziała, że nie może jej okłamać.

- Ej! Tobie nie wolno!

Zignorowawszy dwójkę uczniów strojąca przed wejściem do studia, Virginia weszła do środka, kopiąc drzwi.

Weszła tu po raz pierwszy od dwóch i pół miesiąca, wkroczyła w miejsce, które dało jej najwięcej szczęśliwych wspomnień.

Jednak teraz studio nie istniało dla niej, a szczęśliwa nie czuła się na pewno.

Prawdę mówiąc była strasznie wściekła.

Wszystkich w środkuj zmroziło na jej widok. Była tam cała obsada i pomoc techniczna, a także kilku nauczycieli. W końcu sali został ustawiony podłużny stół, a przy nim siedziało dużo ludzi, kilkoro nawet ubranych po mugolsku. Korneliusz Knot także był obecny. Siedział na środku stolika i gapił się w Virginię zaskoczony.

W studiu panowała cisza.

Draco i Pansy którzy najwidoczniej tańczyli, zanim weszła, stali na środku studia. Widząc swego największego wroga, Pansy nieomieszkała mocno wtulić się w Dracona, a jakże. Nawet Ron nie był zbytnio ucieszony. Hermiona uniosła brwi, mocno zaciskając rękę na jakimś pergaminie.

Olewając ich wszystkich, ten cały tłum, którego nienawidziła, Virginia rozejrzała się dokoła. Utkwiła wzrok w grupie tancerzy siedzącą w kącie. Poszła przed siebie, mijając zaskoczoną Pansy i jej niedowierzającego własnym oczom partnera. W końcu stanęła przed reszta aktorów.

- Barlow D'Aguilar - wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Barlow spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, nie bardzo wiedząc, czemu został wywołany. Odgarnął z oczu złote włosy.

- Czego chcesz, Weasley?

Patrzyła na niego przez około pół minuty, po czym chwyciła go za kołnierz, pociągając do góry. Chłopak był tak zaskoczony, że nie zareagował, co było błędem - po sekundzie już tkwił przy ścianie.

Kilka osób głośno wciągnęło powietrze, ale znowu nastała cisza. Wszyscy obserwowali niepozorną dziewczynę.

Virginia spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

- Nie pytaj się czego chcę, bo dobrze wiesz, coś jej zrobił, D'Aguilar.

Wyglądał na oszołomionego.

- Nie wiem...

Potrząsnęła nim energicznie.

- Nie wiesz? Nie udawaj, D'Aguilar, bo wiesz bardzo dobrze, co się stało. A teraz musisz ponieść konsekwencje!

**Flashback **

- To Barlow, Ginny - wyznała Yvette, spuszczając wzrok. - Barlow D'Aguilar.

Virginia uniosła tylko brew. Nie była zbytnio zaskoczona, nie. Blondynka przyjrzała jej się wyczekująco, po czym zaśmiała się gorzko.- Ach, już wszyscy o tym wiedza?

- Nie - odparła stanowczo Virginia.- Podejrzewałam, że ze sobą kręcicie, ale, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego...

Yvette odwróciła wzrok i padła na poduszkę, zakrywając twarz rękoma. Koniecznie musiała stłumić łzy.

- To był błąd, powiedział, że ja byłam pomyłką.

Brunetka zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie chciałam z nim zaczynać, ale on... jakoś się to wszystko stało. To było takie naturalne. Mogę wydawać się doświadczona w takich sprawach, ale tylko się taka wydaję... Czasami rozmawialiśmy na przerwach, spotkaliśmy się kilka razy po szkole. Byłam szczęśliwa, tak bardzo szczęśliwa, nikt nigdy nie o mnie nie troszczył, zanim tu przyszłam. A teraz miałam dwie osoby, dla których coś znaczyłam, ciebie i Barlowa.

Odetchnęła, odwracając wzrok.

- Naprawdę myślałam, że mogę mu zaufać. Po pewnym czasie uzależniałam się od niego. Zanim mogłabym pomyśleć normalnie, poszliśmy razem do łóżka.

- Yvette, niedawno skończyłaś siedemnaście lat - powiedziała powoi Virginia. - Wiesz, że to było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony.

- Wiem - szepnęła. - Wiem, że źle zrobiłam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymywać, on też nie… Wtedy zaczął się koszmar…

- Koszmar? - zapytała Gryfonka.- Sama powiedziałaś, że wy...

- Po tamtej nocy stałam się dla niego szmatą - wtrąciła, błagając wzrokiem Virginię, aby nie przerywała. - Im więcej razy ze sobą spaliśmy, tym bardziej on był dla mnie zimny i nieczuły. Byłam bardzo cierpliwa, wybaczałam mu, ale...

Yvette znowu zaczęła płakać. Odwróciła twarz.

- Gdy byłiś-śmy w Londynie, ja... ja widziała-am jak on to robi z inną dziewczyną, z jego szkoły...

Virginia niewiele razy w życiu czuła się tak wściekła.

Yvette został oszukana, nie, ona oddała mu wszystko, a ta świnia...

**End of flashback **

Barlow spojrzał na nią gniewnie i odepchnął, wygładzając ubranie.

- A co ty o mnie wiesz, Weasley, nie udawaj, że jesteś wszechwiedząca.

- Wiem dosyć - wysapała, znowu do niego podskakując i chwytając jedną ręką za koszulę. - Macie teraz wielgachny problem.

Zaśmiał się.

- A co ona ma za problemy, co? - uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - To była tylko zabawa, Weasley, czy ty myślisz, że taka dziwka jak ona coś by dla mnie znaczyła? Przestań, ona jest niczym...

W studiu rozległo się klaśnięcie.

Barlow dostał z liścia.

- Ty pieprznięta... - wyszeptał, trzymając się za policzek.

- Powtórz to! - wrzasnęła, ponownie pociągając go za kołnierz. - Ona poroniła! Jeśli masz trochę rozumu w tym swoim jebanym mózgu, to pójdź z nią porozmawiaj, zanim nie jest jeszcze za późno! Bo ona może w każdej chwili nie chcieć cię już nigdy widzieć. Wiesz, co znaczy NIDGY?

- Poroniła? - Barlow potrząsnął głowa.- Bez przesa-...

- TAK! - krzyknęła znowu takim tronem, że wszyscy podskoczyli. Puściła go, spoglądając na niego z obrzydzeniem. Głęboko odetchnęła, potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła się.

- Rób, co chcesz, to nie moja sprawa, Barlowie D'Aguilar.

Obróciła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Tylko żebyś nie żałował.

- Poroniła! Ciekawe która to! - zawołał Montague, wyjadając Dolores sałatkę z talerza,

- Nie pozwalaj sobie - odezwała się, klepiąc go po ręce. Spojrzał na nią niewinnie i, w podziękowaniu, oddał swoje skrzydełko z kurczaka.

- Rzeczywiście, ciekawe - zastanowiła się Faith. - I owszem, Barlow jest jako takim playboyem, ale nie myślałam, że może którejś dziewczynie zrobić dziecko.

Pucey wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja zaskoczony nie jestem. Może odreagowuje problemy rodzinne, jego rodzice się rozwodzą. Podobno mieszkał w Szwajcarii, ale uciekł z domu.

- A ty co na to, Draco?- zapytał głośno Nigel.

Draco zamrugał oczami. Nie bardzo przesłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

- Na co?

- Myślisz, że z którą wpadł? No wiesz, D'Aguilar jakąś wypierdolił i była dzieciata... AŁA! Co ty robisz, kobieto! - krzyknął, trąc się po boku.

- Nigel, przestań przeklinać - ostrzegła go Dolores.

- Co?

- I lepiej zajmuj się własnymi sprawami - odchrząknął Draco, nakładając sobie gulaszu. - Nie jesteś lepszy od D'Aguilara, uwierz mi.

- Malfoy...

- Co prawda, to prawda - powiedział nagle Bruce. - Ciesz się, Montague, że ty nie wpędziłeś żadnej laski w takie kłopoty...

Po sekundzie na jego oku wylądował ziemniak. To Nigel strzelił mu z widelca.

- Przemknij się, Bruce. - ostrzegł. Dolores spojrzała na niego oburzona.

- Co? Czyli ty...

Draco postanowił dalej ich nie słuchać i skupić się na obiedzie.

_Barlow D'Aguilar nieźle wpadł... _

W odróżnieniu od całej szkoły, Draco chyba wiedział, do kogo nawiązywała Virginia mówiąc na tę dziewczynę per "ona". Na Yvette Dawes. Po prawdzie, to tylko zbieg okoliczności spowodował, że teraz to wiedział.

Późno wrócił do iDziurawego Kotła/i po przedstawieniu. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek go złapał. Kiedy szedł korytarzem w stronę swojego pokoju, Yvette przeszła obok niego, jakby go nie bardzo zauważając i otworzyła jakieś drzwi. Zauważył, że ją zamurowało. On ukrył się w międzyczasie za zakrętem, nasłuchując.

_Jak Yvette była w ciąży, to facet mógł mieć niezłe komplikacje_ - pomyślał, bawiąc się swoim obiadem. A Virginia...

Westchnął i spojrzał na stół Gryfonów. Śnięta Trójca siedziała do niego tyłem. Myra, jak zwykle przy końcu stołu, dyskutowała nad czymś ożywienie wraz z Pierre'm. Już pewien czas temu zauważył, że Virginia nie przychodziła na posiłki. Widocznie miała pozwolenie McGonagall.

_Zachoruje, jak będzie tak harowała... _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_From the moment we touched till the time I ran out _

Wiedział, że pracowała ponad miarę. Kiedy inni świętowali zdanie egzaminów, przyszłą premierę musicalu i po prostu robili sobie imprezki, ciesząc się, że za tydzień już są wakacje, ona nadal była nieuchwytna, ucząc się. Draco nie bardzo rozumiał, czemu nadal ślęczy nad badaniami nad Mrocznym Znakiem.

Zmieniła się, zauważył to, gdy mijała go nieświadomie na korytarzu lub wychodziła, kiedy zaczynał się wykłócać z jej bratem.

_Byłaby szczęśliwsza, gdyby nic się nie stało...? _

Spuścił głowę, zamyślony.

Wcześniej też nie wyglądała na zbyt wesołą, ale on jeszcze pogorszył sprawę swoim Mrocznym Znakiem i w ogóle...

_Mroczny Znak... _

Tak się zdenerwował, że wbił widelec w mięso. Jego koledzy podskoczyli.

- Draco... nic ci nie jest? - spytała Faith, marszcząc brwi. Zazwyczaj traktowała go jak brata, choć nigdy nie pokazywali tego publicznie.

- Skończyłem... - odparł. Wstał i podążył do wyjścia. Poszedł przed siebie, wzdłuż korytarza, tam, gdzie nogi poniosą. Wiedział, że za dużo o niej myśli, ale co mógł zrobić...

Chwycił się za ramię i oparł o ścianę.

_Gdzie się podział sens tego wszystkiego, wszystko się za bardzo pogmatwało i to ty zniszczyłeś, Draconie Malfoyu! Dlaczego, do diabła, tylko ty musisz mieć jakieś głupie podejrzenia! Dobrze wiesz, że to nie mogła być ona! _

Pomyślał o Mrocznym Znaku, pomyślał o książce, którą kupił i czerwonym opalu, który wisiał na szyi Virginii. To wszystko miało ze sobą związek, musiało mieć.

Wiedział, że to wszystko jest kluczem.

_Dziś wieczorem dowiem się wszystkiego..._

Było jej gorąco, bardzo gorąco. Podświadomie odrzuciła od siebie kołdrę. Spała.

Śniła o czymś, czego nie mogła zidentyfikować. Zamiast spokoju, odpoczynku, sen przynosił jej zmęczenie. Ciągle śniła o tym samym przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

W marzeniach sennych czuła, że walczy o coś, że musi walczyć i uciekać, bo coś złego ją złapie. Walczyła o kogoś, do kogo może należeć, miejsce, gdzie może przebywać, szukała kogoś, kto ją pokocha naprawdę, bezwarunkowo.

Przekręcała się z boku na bok. Co chwila miała dreszcze. Czuła, że ktoś stoi tu przy niej, stoi i patrzy na nią.

_Jesteś moja, poprzez skarb mego ojca, jesteś moja..._

_Kto to był? Znam tę osobę? Czemu ten głos wydaje mi się tak znajomy... ?_

Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące słyszała we śnie ten sam głos, głos, który nie pozwalał jej się obudzić.

_Jesteś moja..._

_**Czy to... **_

_Nie opuszczaj mnie..._

_NIE! NIE STRZELAJ!_

_Jesteś tylko moja... Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić byle komu... _

_**Ale ja... **_

Te głosy był tak daleko, hałas wokół niej był nieznośny, a to wszystko wydawało się tak prawdziwe, jakby śniła o swej przeszłości. Może to właśnie było to? A może to tylko iluzja, jak iluzja było jej życie w tym roku?

Coś świeciło na czerwono...

_A więc będziemy się bawić, Ginny? _

_Nie zawiodę cię, najdroższa..._

Znała ten głos, słyszała go tak wiele razy! Znała tę osobę! Ale skąd? SKĄD!

_Myślisz, że kim jesteś? Jesteś tylko Śmierciożercą. Nie masz prawa nawet myśleć o Ginny, nie masz prawa na nią patrzeć, ponieważ ona jest czysta, niewinna, a w tobie panuje zło i chaos. _

_Ty nie jesteś wcale inny_

_Jesteś Śmierciożercą i będziesz nim do końca życia, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Ginny jest kimś pięknym cudownym, jest jak niebo. Nie masz prawa rujnować jej duszy._

_A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, co ja mogę._

_Ponieważ ona cię nienawidzi._

_Kogo nienawidzę? Kto jest Śmierciożercą? _

Draco? Czy to on ją prześladował? Nie, to był ktoś inny, ktoś, kto posiadał przenikający wzrok... kogo to były oczy...? Kto...

_Ona jest tylko moja, Draconie Malfoy, i nikt nie ma prawa mi jej odebrać... _

Do kogo w takim razie należała? Do kogo chciała należeć?

Znała odpowiedź, lecz nie chciała się do niej przyznawać... była zbyt bolesna...

_To jeszcze nie wszystko, najsłodsza, to jeszcze nie koniec... _

_NIE! Nie chcę więcej! Błagam... Wypuść mnie... _

Czemu musiała to przeżywać? Dlaczego? Ma tylko piętnaście lat, czemu? Dlaczego?

_Ginny... Chodź do mnie... Ja nie będę ci nigdy rozkazywał... Nie będę cię zmuszał cię do tego, czego nie chcesz robić... Ja nie będę ignorował twego istnienia... Nie ja... _

Ktoś ją wołał... Czy ten ktoś mógłby jej pomóc? Czy może ta osoba także sprawiła by jej cierpienie?

_Ty umrzesz... A ona będzie moja na zawsze... Wszystko, co posiadasz... na czym ci zależy... Będzie moje... Jeśli nie otrzymam od ciebie, tego, czego chcę, po prostu to zniszczę..._

_Ona będzie moja na zawsze..._

_Wszystko, na czym ci zależy... _

Któż miałby umrzeć? Draco? NIE! Wszystko, tylko nie jego śmierć! Przecież pragnęła, aby ją...

_Zniszczę... _

Zniszczy mnie?

_Przyjdź tam, gdzie zostaniesz nareszcie doceniona... _

A kto mógłby ja docenić? Była nikim...

_Czy chcesz, aby ktoś cię docenił? _

_Tak, aby ktoś bezwarunkowo mnie..._

_Więc chodź ze mną..._

Czuła, że rzeczywiście gdzieś idzie. Ale tam, gdzie szła było coraz ciemniej. Gdzie ten głos ją zabierał? Gdzie?

_Nie chcę iść... Proszę... błagam, nie... _

- NIE! - wrzasnęła, otwierając oczy i oddychając ciężko. To wszystko było tak rzeczywiste, jak gdyby... jak gdyby...

Zatkało ją.

- Co się wydzierasz, Weasley? - powiedział ktoś z zewnątrz sennym głosem. Przez szparę między zasłonami do łóżka wleciała smuga światła.

- Ginny? Co się stało?

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie, ponieważ była zbyt zajęta uświadamianiem sobie, że ktoś właśnie stoi u nóg jej łóżka i przygląda jej się spokojnie. A jednak przez jego szare oczy prześwitywało wzburzenie...

_Co do cholery Draco Malfoy robi u mnie w łóżku!_

_Yeah it must have been love, but it's over now _

_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows _

Koniec rozdziału XXVI

PS: - "It must have been love" Roxette


	29. Rozdział XXVII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Rozdział XXVII

I niby to powinien być już koniec... Ale nie jest

_How can I just let you walk away,_

_just let you leave without a trace?_

_When I stand here taking ev'ry breath with you; ooh,_

_you're the only one who real knew me at all. _

Virginia patrzyła na Dracona, chyba całkowicie zapominając o oddychaniu. To nie mogło się dziać, to było głupie, idiotyczne i nierealne!

W komnacie rozlegało się coraz więcej głosów, które wyprowadziły ją z zamyślenia. On jednak nie zważał na nic, widocznie nie obchodziło go, że może zostać złapany w dormitorium piętnastolatek z Gryffindoru o drugiej w nocy.

Dębowe drzwi otworzyły się i wpadli następni Gryfoni. Wśród nich znalazła się McGonagall.

- Ginny! Co się stało! - Ron spanikował. Dobrze pamiętał, jak w nocy zaatakował go Syriusz Black. Gdyby tak stało się coś jego siostrzyczce...

- N-... nie! - odrzekła - O cholera... - przeklęła pod nosem. Gwałtownie się podniosła, ciągnąc Dracona w dół, aby się położył.

- Virginio, co ty...

- Przymknij japę i leż! - syknęła, kładąc mu rękę na ustach. Zdenerwowana, nie zauważyła, że po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu powiedział do niej "Virginio".

Znowu wstała, przyciągając do siebie koce, które leżały na końcu łóżka. Zawinęła w nie siebie i przykryła nimi blondyna. Koce był grube i puszyste, więc trudno było zgadnąć, czy ktoś pod nimi leżał, czy też nie.

Zdążyła ich zakamuflować w ostatniej chwili, ponieważ Ron już odsłonił kotarę i wetknął do środka swój rudy łepek.

- Nic ci nie jest, Ginny? - zapytał Harry zaniepokojony, przyglądając się uważnie tobołowi obok niej. Było lato, było gorąco i chyba tylko idiota spałby teraz pod tak grubymi kocami.

Virginia odetchnęła głęboko i oparła się o krawędź łóżka, czyli że musiała przestawić rękę za Dracona.

- Wyb-... Przepraszam, miałam koszmar i... no wiecie, jak to jest...

Nie kłamała, przecież rzeczywiście miała zły sen, zanim zobaczyła nad sobą blondyna. Tylko w tej chwili nie wiedziała, co jest gorsze.

McGonagall westchnęła.

Adela położyła ręce na biodrach i wytarabaniła się z łóżka, podchodząc blisko Virginii.

- Weasley, mogłabyś chociaż rzucić na swoje łóżko zaklęcie uciszające, jeśli nawet we śnie nie możesz się zamknąć. Powinnyśmy spać, jeśli jeszcze tego żeś nie zauważyła. Założę się, że nie wiesz, jak bardzo nas wkurza twoje trzaskanie drzwiami, kiedy przychodzisz do dormitorium o trzeciej nad ranem. Jakbyś chciała się dowiedzieć, niektórzy muszą odpoczywać przed przedstawieniem, nie musisz być taką egoistką.

Virginia zmarszczyła brwi, coraz bardziej się pochylając do przodu i opierając ciężar ciała na jednej ręce. Już chciała coś odpowiedzieć Adeli, gdy nagle zaniemówiła - Draco objął ją za brzuch i, nie wiadomo co go napadło, zaczął ją delikatnie po nim gładzić. Przygryzając wargę, wycofała się. Zrobił się jej gorąco. Czuła jego oddech na swojej szyi. To nie było fair.

- Ona jest twoją koleżanką, Adela - powiedział Ron, patrząc na nią urażony.- Zawsze dla niej taka jesteś?

Dziewczyna parsknęła.

- Ty myślisz, Weasley, że twoja siostrzyczka jest słodziutka jak cukiereczek? Wraca do sypialni w środku nocy, Bóg wie, co ona wyprawia, może gzi się z jakimś Ślizgonem, może z Malfoyem, przecież sama tak wcześniej mówiła.

Teraz Draco chciał się podnieść, lecz nic z tego. Virginia położyła mu dłoń na piersi, popychając lekko w stronę łóżka.

- Adela, dobrze ci radzę, nie mów tak o mojej siostrze, bo ona taka wcale nie jest - wysapał Weasley.

Adela założyła sobie ręce na piersi.

- Aha, i nie słyszałeś o żadnych pogłoskach, o których mówi cała szkoła?

- O jakich pogłoskach?- zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

Evelyne przełknęła ślinę i popchnęła lekko Geraldine, patrząc na nią.

- Adela, chyba nie powinnaś...

- Myślisz, Weasley, że my się was boimy, bo was tak dużo w tej szkole? - warknęła Adela. - A plotki? W Londynie było o tym głośno, na przykład o tym, że ty, Ron, chcesz się oświadczać Hermionie. Ale jeszcze ciekawsza o twojej siostrzyczce, o tym, jak bardzo Adrian chciał, by odeszła od Malfoya i jak Malfoy...

- Dosyć! - zawołała McGonagall, przerywając dysputę. - Wszyscy do swoich dormitoriów, natychmiast i jeśli zobaczę kogokolwiek poza łóżkiem, cały Gryffindor ma szlaban!

Wszyscy próbowali się natychmiast wydostać z sypialni dziewczyn. Adela prychnęła tylko, patrząc z wyższością na Virginię. Zanim się położyła, zamachnęła się swoimi falującymi włosami.

- Wiesz, Gin, nikt cię nie lubi i mogłabyś tylko zauważyć, że to przez twoje aroganckie zachowanie.

_Zupełnie jak ze mną…_ - pomyślał Draco, czując, że Virginia zdrętwiała.

W komnacie uspokajało się przez kilka następnych minut. Kiedy nastała cisza, Virginia bezszelestnie zgarnęła koce, odsłaniając Dracona. Wyciągnęła rękę za łóżko i sięgnęła po różdżkę, zabierając z podłogi pelerynę-niewidkę i dziękując Bogu, że nikt jej nie zauważył. Rzuciła na łóżko zaklęcie uciszające.

Przez cały ten czas miała świadomość, że Draco obserwuje każdy, nawet najmniejszy jej ruch, patrząc na nią swoimi jasnymi oczami, które lśniły w poświacie księżyca, wpadającej przez szpary miedzy zasłonami.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytała cicho, próbując na niego nie patrzeć. Odsunęła się od Dracona, chcąc stworzyć miedzy nimi jakąś przestrzeń, ale nie było to łatwe, bo, przede wszystkim, siedzieli obok siebie na jednym łóżku. Gdyby ktoś ich nakrył – zasugerowałby się pewnie uwagą Adeli. .

Po długiej ciszy, kiedy Virginia myślała, że Draco już sobie poszedł, usłyszała go:

- Wracasz codziennie po północy?

Zdziwiło ją to niespodziewane pytanie. W każdym razie odpowiedziała:

- No, tak... Pracuję i...

- Nikt cię nie prosił, żebyś kontynuowała te badania - przerwał jej szorstko, od razu żałując swych słów. Cały chłód, jaki w sobie zbierał, aby być zdolnym tu przyjść, topniał na jej widok.

Virginia spojrzała w drugą stronę. Nie, nie będzie płakała, nie będzie! Dlaczego ona musi się tak zachowywać, kiedy jest przy niej Draco Malfoy?

Głęboko odetchnęła i spojrzała mu w oczy rozgniewana. Nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć, kiedy zobaczyła coś dziwnego w jego oczach. Skruchę?

- Czego chcesz ode mnie? - powtórzyła z lekka lakonicznie. Chciała, aby sobie poszedł.

Draco nie był idiotą i słyszał odrazę w jej głosie. Westchnął i chciał zacząć tę ważną dla niego rozmowę po raz drugi, ale tym razem, to ona mu ucięła, zanim jeszcze otworzył usta.

- Jakoś wcześniej nie chciałeś się asocjować z kimś, kto potrafi wywołać Mroczny Znak... - powiedziała gorzko, zaciskając wargi.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Co mam na myśl? Nie... - zaśmiała się okropnie i odwróciła twarz w stronę kotary. Księżyc nie tworzył zbytniego nastroju, wręcz odwrotnie, wydawał się straszny, właśnie tak mógłby wyglądać, jakby oświetlał cmentarz w horrorze.

Blondyn spojrzał na jej szyję. Była tak daleko, a jednocześnie tak blisko.

Od kiedy między nimi utworzył się tak wielki dystans? Nigdy nie czuł się tak od niej oddalony, ani kiedy razem pracowali, ani nigdy. Była mu bliższa, niż ktokolwiek na świecie, może za wyjątkiem Myry.

Co sprawiło, że tak się od siebie oddalili?

_Ty, IDIOTO! _

- Jeśli chcesz pan wiedzieć, panie Malfoy, czemu wracam tak późno i pracuję, w ogóle się nie bawiąc jak inni, to proszę bardzo - odezwała się nagle.- Chcę się zagubić, wciągnąć obojętnie w co, bylebym mogła o tobie zapomnieć.

Draco uniósł brew, zaciskając usta.

Virginia przygryzła wargę, chcąc powstrzymać łzy. Była silna, była silna, nic nie mogło jej złamać... Ale... Czemu nawiedzała ją myśl, że jeżeli Draco na zawsze zniknie z jej życia, skończy się świat?

- Chcesz o mnie zapomnieć? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

- Może nie muszę? Mam wybór? - odrzekła drżącym głosem, patrząc na niego załzawionymi oczami. - A kto mi powiedział, że mam mnie dosyć i mam się odpieprzyć? Byłeś jednym z tych, którzy uwierzyli, że to ja wyczarowałam Mroczny Znak! To przez ciebie spadłam na dno i nie umiem się podnieść! Wiesz, jak się czułam, gdy przechodziłam obok ciebie, a ty mnie uważałeś za nic? Kiedy Pansy Parkinson się do ciebie kleiła? Właśnie wtedy, kiedy zaczynałam myśleć, że znalazłam swoje gdzieś, gdzie mogę należeć, kogoś, komu nam mnie zależy, ale widocznie srodze się pomyliłam...

_How can you just walk away from me, when I can do is watch you leave?_

_'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,_

_and even shared the tears._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all. _

To było dla niego za dużo. Chciał ją tylko objąć, objąć i scałować łzy, które spływały jej po policzku, scałować cały ból, który przez niego przeżyła, chciał jej powiedzieć, że jest tym samym Draconem, którego znała, do którego chciała należeć... ale nie wolno mu było. Po części dlatego, że to, co jej zrobiło było po prostu niewybaczalne, a po części, że go nienawidziła.

Mógłby to naprawić? Co mógłby zrobić?

Nic.

Chciał opuścić łóżko, kiedy znowu się odezwała:

- Adrian miał rację - wyszeptała, spuszczając głowę. - Co ja w tobie widzę? Zatrułeś mi życie, czego jeszcze chcesz? Wiesz, jak żyłam przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy? Włóczyłam się po zamku jak straszydło, wszyscy mnie obgadywali za plecami, moje koleżanki z pokoju denerwowało we mnie wszystko, a moi "przyjaciele" i rodzina ani razu mnie nie odwiedzili, ani razu ze mną nie porozmawiali, bo "jest musical"...

- Ja mam tylko piętnaście lat! I powinnam robić to, co robią dziewczyny w moim wieku, bawić się, chodzić na dyskoteki, imprezy, malować się i przejmować się niczym! Ale mi nigdy to nie było dane, od pierwszej klasy wszyscy się mnie boją. Na początku tego roku myślałam, że ten będzie najlepszy, najwspanialszy, ale znowu wszystko zostało mi odebrane! Wszystko! Wcześniej myślałam, że mam rodzinę, Charliego, Lesley! Myślałam, że mam Rona, mam jego przyjaciół, Yvette! Że mam ciebie! Myślałam, że... że mam szansę pokazać, że jestem kimś, że coś znaczę, że umiem coś, czego inni nie umieją! Otrzymałam rolę Gladys Winnifred, dziewczyny, którą chciała być każda! I co w końcu się okazało? Że to wszystko jest, i owszem, ale nie dla mnie! Tylko dlatego, że na kogoś musiała być zwalona ta sprawa z Mrocznym Znakiem, zostałam kozłem ofiarnym! Zostałam odpowiedzialna za coś, czego w życiu nie zrobiłam! A ty? Ktoś, kto poznał mnie najlepiej, po prostu mnie odrzucił, opuścił...

Draco spuścił oczy, spoglądając w inna stronę.

Tak, on ją rozczarował najbardziej, miała całkowitą rację, ale czy to był rzeczywiście koniec między nimi? Czy naprawdę było tak, jak powiedział tamtej deszczowej nocy?

- Ja... ja myślałam... Myślałam, że nareszcie ktoś mnie zauważył, że komuś na mnie naprawdę zależy. Miałam nadzieje, że to ty uchronisz mnie od tej samotności, która mnie prześladowała przez pięć lat. Adrian zapytał mnie, co w tobie takiego widziałam, że wszystkich odrzucam, że go odtrąciłam. Opowiadam: miałam wrażenie, że zależy ci na mnie, coś dla ciebie znaczę, ale... ale się pomyliłam...

_NIE! _

Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, patrząc w jej stronę.

Była tak daleko od niego, tak daleko, ze już chyba nigdy jej nie dosięgnie! Nigdy nie będzie miał szansy takiej, jaką otrzymywał tyle razy wcześniej...

- Zrobiłeś mi wszystko, co tylko mogłeś, zniszczyłeś mnie... Więc czego chcesz jeszcze? - szepnęła załamana, patrząc na niego błagająco. Widział w jej oczach desperację, to samo, co tamtej nocy... to było... to było po prostu straszne...

Może to był błąd, może wszystko było pomyłką, odkąd na siebie wpadli we wrześniu przed studiem, kiedy przebywali ze sobą w pracowni, kiedy się całowali...

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Wiedział, że mógłby zapomnieć wszystko, ale jej ust nigdy w życiu... Była taka słodka, taka krucha, delikatna... czuł się jak dziecko, które dostało pierwszego cukierka...Była taka wspaniała, tak niewinna, że chyba będzie przeklęty, jeśli pozwoli komukolwiek dotkać jej ust... Uzależnił się od niej...

Jeszcze tylko raz, ostatni raz... I to już naprawdę będzie koniec...

Odgarnął kosmyk jej włosów za ucho. Nie oparła się, nie odwróciła głowy, spojrzała tylko na niego swoimi ciemnobrązowymi oczami. Dotknął delikatnie jej twarzy, przesuwając palcem po ustach.

Bardzo powoli przysunął do niej swoja głowę. Czuł na twarzy jej oddech, czuł bicie jej serca, widział oczy i w tym momencie wiedział już wszystko...

- Kochasz mnie? - szepnął cicho. Zanim mogłaby odpowiedzieć, a była zaskoczona, zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo jej potrzebował, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił... to było takie naturalne trzymać ją, całować ją...

Było jej dobrze, aż za dobrze, odkąd ją dotknął, wiedziała, że nie będzie zdolna mu się oprzeć. Miał takie ciepłe dłonie, był łagodny, cudowny... Objęła go i pozwoliła sobie zapomnieć o całym świecie... Mocno się w niego wtuliła, jakby mógł zniknąć w każdej minucie, każdej sekundzie... Podświadomie poczuła, że leży na łóżku, a jego usta znajdują się na jej szyi...

Sprawy zaczęły iść trochę za daleko, jednak nic ich to nie obchodziło. Jeśli to był sen, nie chciała się obudzić, jeśli to nie była prawda, chciała żyć w ten nieprawdzie, w tym nierealnym świecie... W tym momencie nie liczyło się zupełnie nic, nic prócz niego... było jak przedtem, znowu byli tylko Draconem i Virginią. Nic się nie wydarzyło, ważna była teraźniejszość, a to, co było między nimi, nigdy nie zniknęło, wręcz przeciwnie, odradzało się powoli ze zdwojoną siłą...

Jakże pragnęła, aby to nie był tylko sen...

Czy go kochała?

_Bardziej, niż kogokolwiek na świecie... _

- To... mam nadzieję, że to twoja odpowiedź... - wyszeptał, łaskocząc ją w szyję.

Virginia otworzyła powoli oczy, czując, jak ją puszcza, jak jego ciepło, które tak kochała, znowu zostaje jej zabrane.

Draco wyszedł z lóżka i wręczył jej pelerynę-niewidkę, która spadła z powrotem na ziemię.

- Oddaj to Potterowi - powiedział. Jego oczy zniknęły w cieniu. - Zostawił ją w bibliotece...

Ponowną cisze Virginia przyjęła mechanicznie.

Nie spoglądając na nią więcej, rozsunął zasłony i wyszedł, znikając w ciemności.

_So take a look at me now, _

_well there's just an empty space._

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, _

_just the mem'ry of your face _

- Tak bardzo cię zraniłem, Ginny? Naprawdę? Nigdy nie widziałem cię naprawdę szczęśliwej, dlaczego? Co mam zrobić, abyś zaczęła się śmiać? Dla ciebie wszystko, przysięgam...

Czy to miał być już koniec? Czy po tym już nie miało być nic? Nawet na nią nie spojrzał, tylko odszedł...

Ale czy właśnie nie tego chciała? Czy nie chciała przez ten cały okropny czas zapomnieć o nim, nie chciała, aby zniknął z jej życia? Tak, chciała, pragnęła zapomnieć jego oczy, jego uśmiech, jego marszczenie brwi, jego uśmiech, jego pocałunki...

Chciała... a więc dlaczego? Czemu czuła się, jakby to już był koniec, jakby ją zostawił...?

_Ale czy chciałabyś aby opuścił cię, wbrew temu wszystkiemu, co ci zrobił? No, powiedz... _

- Nie... NIE! - krzyknęła, gwałtownie odsłaniając zasłony. Któraś z dziewczyn obrzuciła ją przez sen obelgami, że zakłóca ciszę, jednak to nie było teraz ważne. Otworzyła drzwi i szybko zbiegła na dół po schodkach, potykając się raz po raz.

Ogień w kominku nadal płonął, mimo, że było późno. No i było lato.

W pokoju wspólnym nie było nikogo.

Odszedł, naprawdę zniknął... Już przecież rozpacz w jego oczach mówiła, że nigdy nie będzie tak, jak przedtem, nigdy...

_Well, take a look at me now,_

_well, there's just an empty space_

_And you comin' back to me is against the odds,_

_and that's what I've got to face _

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego akurat ja? - szepnęła, opuszczając głowę. Włosy zasłoniły jej oczy. Czuła, że jest jej gorąco, jakaś mgła przesłoniła jej wzrok...

_Obiecałam sobie, że nie będę płakała... więc dlaczego? _

Dlaczego?

- Ginny?

Uniosła nagle głowę.

Spojrzała w parę jasnych oczu, choć postać ukryta była w cieniu.

- Te szata... jest chyba moja...?

- Możesz mnie, bracie, oświecić?

Severus uniósł głowę znad papierów, patrząc na swojego młodszego brata, Seana Snape'a, który opierał się o framugę drzwi z założonymi rękoma, ubrany po mugolsku.

- Chyba zwariowałeś, że to nosisz - mruknął, marszcząc nos.

- Właśnie skończyłem misję. Wiesz, postanowiłem cię zapytać o kilka naprawdę ważnych rzeczy, zanim wrócę do Stanów - powiedział ze swoim amerykańskim akcentem.

Jego brat parsknął.

- Widzę, że nadal nie możesz się pozbyć tej intonacji. Jak długo trwała ta wycieczka? Dziesięć lat?

Sean wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia, nie liczę czasu. Wiesz, ja lubię swoją pracę.

- No i dobrze - warknął Severus, wracając do swoich papierzysk. - Jestem bardzo wdzięczny Dumbledore'owi, że mnie wyplątał z tych cholernych łap Lorda Voldemorta i ubłagał proces. Ale takich rzeczy jak ty nie będę robił.

- Ouu - zdziwił się sarkastycznie Sean.- Wymówiłeś jego imię!

- Zamknij się - odrzekł Severus, nawet nie patrząc w górę. Sean podszedł do biurka i oparł się o nie.

Zacmokał cicho.

- Papiery Ginny Weasley? - z prędkością światła zgarnął je, czytając. Jego starszy brat tylko warknął.

- Mam tylko trzy dni na ocenę tego wszystkiego, zanim to pójdzie do Departamentu Edukacji, więc czy byłbyś łaskaw mi to oddać? - powiedział zniecierpliwiony.

- Powoli - odparł, parząc na jej wyniki egzaminów z eliksirów. - Słyszałem, że przerabiała dopiero szósty rok więc po co to wysyłasz?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

- Po diabła. Myślisz, że ja wiem? McGonagall nalegała. Próbowałem się sprzeciwić, jednak stare babsko nie chciało się zgodzić. W każdym razie mam to dodać razem z jej SUMami i ocenami cząstkowymi.

- SUMami? Czyli że miał dwa egzaminy? - zawołał zdziwiony Sean, puszczając papiery.

- Sama chciała - odpowiedział roztargniony.

- Cos masz sentyment dla tej Gryfoneczki - zauważył młodszy Snape, patrząc na niego chytrze.

- Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć? - zapytał Severus, odkładając pióro.

- Dobra. Pierwsza rzecz - zaczął Sean. - Nigdy nie wrzeszczysz na nią tak, jak wydzierasz się na Longbottoma albo Pottera. Drugie, pozwalasz jej się kształcić. No i trzecie, ufasz jej, co jest naprawdę niezwykłe. Nie robiłeś tego przez wiele, wiele lat.

Severus ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Ginny Weasley jest utalentowaną uczennica, choć nienawidzę tego mówić, bo jest Gryfonką. Pracowała systematycznie przez cały rok, a jeszcze lepiej przez ostatnie trzy miesiące. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby skończyła siódmy rok od razu z szóstym.

- A to wszystko dla kogo? Zastanówmy się... - Sean potarł podbródek. - Chyba nie dla naszego młodego Dracona?

- A niby dla kogo innego? - odrzekł jego brat, przewracając oczami. - Tylko on w szkole posada Mroczny Znak, wyłączając ciebie i mnie.

- Niech ci będzie - Sean podniósł flakonik i przyjrzał mu się. - Wracając do tego, co ja tu robię. Co myślisz o Adrianie Bradleyu?

Severus zatrzymał pisanie i westchnął, odkładając pióro.

- Jedno określenie - zdolniacha.

Jego młodszy brat uniósł brew, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

- To akurat zauważyłem.

- Jeśli jest zamieszany w coś nie takiego w tej szkole, to ładnie zaciera ślady - dodał.

- Jest trochę dziwny jak na szesnastolatka, nie sądzisz? – zapytał cicho Sean.

- Nie - odparł Severus.- Dziwny to mało powiedziane.

- Czemu?

- Prawdę mówiąc, nie umiem zrozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore chciał go wyciągnąć z Azkabanu - ciągnął Severus, nie zważając na pytanie brata. - Nie był, rzecz jasna, normalnym więźniem, nie każdy przecież ląduje w pudle w wieku trzynastu lat.

Sean odszedł od biurka, kładąc ręce na piersi.

- Jak go wsadzili, pojawiło się dużo podejrzeń co do Śmierciożerców. Bradley nie miał procesu, a Knot nie jest skory do udzielania wyjaśnień na jego temat, zgadza się? W Departamencie Prawa nie było żadnych jego akt. Nie ma podstaw, dla których Adrian Bradley miałby zostać ukarany więzieniem. Wyglądało na to, że był niewinny.

- Niewinny? - parsknął Severus. - Wszystko, ale ten chłopak musiał coś przeskrobać, skoro go posadzili. Nie, Bradley nie mógłby być niewinny.

- A skąd wiesz? - Sean uśmiechnął się zajadliwie. - Mówi ci przeczucie? Przestań, robisz się bardzo podobny do Trelawney.

- Nie, Sean. Widziałeś jego oczy? Ma takie świdrujące spojrzenie, jakby obmyślał plan morderstwa, a poza tym... - spojrzał w bok.

- Co? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Sean.

- Ciągle obserwuje tylko jedna osobę - odrzekł cicho Severus.

Jego brat otworzył szeroko oczy i opuścił ręce.

- Kogo?

- Ginny Weasley.

Sean niemal stracił równowagę, lecz na czas oparł się o biurko.

- Ginny Weasley? Ale dlaczego?

Severus spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

- A skąd mam to niby wiedzieć? Zauważyłem tylko. Nigdy nie spuszcza z niej wzroku.

Snape młodszy pokiwał głową, trzymając się za czoło.

- Czemu ktokolwiek miałby się interesować Weasleyówną?

Jego brat zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na niego znacząco.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo.

Sean westchnął głęboko i wyprostował się.

- Lepiej mieć na niego oko, Korneliusz Knot ciągle obserwuje jego działanie, szczególnie kiedy Bradley otrzymał jedna z głównych ról.

Severus uniósł brwi.

- Dobra, dobra... - Sean uniósł ręce. - Lubię patrzeć na te przygotowanie, ale wiesz co? Szczerze, to wydaje mi się, że takie ufo jak on powinien grać panienkę, a nie główną męską role. Może jestem nietolerancyjny, ale nie trawie długich włosów u facetów. Snape starszy odchylił się do tyłu.

- Nie igraj z ogniem, Sean.

Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Ale to bardzo fajna zabawa. Zapamiętaj sobie, bracie, że mnie jedna misja bardziej cieszy niż ciebie ta cała robota z... Ktoś tam jest! - krzyknął a w jego dłoni błyskawicznie pojawił się scyzoryk. Jeszcze tylko sekunda i nóż tkwił w drewnianej framudze drzwi, tam, gdzie ten ktoś stał. Sean poszedł po swoją własność i rozejrzał się po korytarzu, lecz tam także nikogo nie było.

- Nie przejmuj się, wiem, kto to był - powiedział Severus, podnosząc pisadło.

- Kto?

- Nikt - odrzekł, wpisując oceny w pergamin oznaczony "Draco Malfoy" - Sean, siadaj, ja tego ucznia znam bardzo... dosyć dobrze. Przed nim się nic nie ukryje, a prawda przecież nie zabija, o ile się nie mylę.

Para jasnych, szarych oczu wyłoniła się z ciemności, świecąc w świetle księżyca.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak z Adrianem Bradleyem - wyszeptał Draco, patrząc przez okno. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął czerwony opal na czarnej tasiemce.

To był ten sam kamień, który Virginia nosiła na swojej szyi przez przeszło dziesięć miesięcy. Zdążył jej to kilka chwil temu wykraść. Wiedział, że to musiało być z czymś związane, że ten naszyjnik jest kluczem do zdjęcia z niego tego całego przekleństwa..

_Niech tylko dowiem się, "jak"... _

- Wejść - rozkazał cicho Severus, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

Weszła Virginia, trzymając w rękach stertę książek. Wszystkie z nich były prywatną własnością nauczyciela. Chciała je oddać, zanim szkoła wyjedzie na Magiczny Stadion za trzy dni.

- Pańskie książki, profesorze - powiedziała cicho, kładąc je na biurku.

- Czy nikt cię nie nauczył podstawowych manier? Patrz na ludzi, kiedy do nich mówisz - warknął, patrząc na nią. Kilku Ślizgonów prychnęło. Gdy weszła do środka rozległy się szmery, a niektóre dziewczyny pokazały ją sobie palcem.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze - odrzekła, podnosząc wzrok. Czarne włosy opadły jej na twarz.

Severus zmarszczył brwi w dezaprobacie.

- Po co ci te mugolskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, kiedy chodzisz po szkole?

- Słucham? - Virginia rzeczywiście miała na nosie ciemne okulary. - Ja... po prostu nie spadłam zbyt dobrze ostatniej nocy, profesorze i mam okropna infekcję oka, tak więc musiałam to jakoś zakamuflować.

- Rozumiem - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się jadowicie. Odgonił ją ręką, jak się dogania muchę. - Zejdź mi z oczu.

_Może rzeczywiście powinnam zrobić coś z tymi zapuchniętymi oczami? _

Odwróciła się, ale przez przypadek strąciła ręką pusty słoik. Zwróciła tym na siebie uwagę wszystkich, no, prawie wszystkich.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Virginia nigdy przedtem nie była aż tak rozkojarzona, wydawało się, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Trochę roztrzęsiona, uklękła, zbierając okruchy, ale od razu się ucięła do krwi.

- Weasley! - ryknął nauczyciel, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę, spoglądając na niego zza szkieł okularów.

- Przepraszam profesorze - powiedziała spokojnie, wstając. Wyjęła różdżkę i skierowała ją w rozbity słoik, mamrocząc zaklęcie. Szkło wylądowało w koszu na śmieci. Schyliła głowę i odłożyła różdżkę do kieszeni. - Już idę, panie profesorze.

Snape niecierpliwie machnął na nią dłonią, rzucając jej spojrzenie pod tytułem:" Idź już i mnie nie denerwuj". Lecz zanim zdołała dojść do drzwi, Severus spojrzał na Dracona, siedzącego na samym końcu klasy i przeglądającego jakąś wielka skórzana księgę. Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zauważył, że chłopak w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na wydarzenie mające chwilę temu miejsce, zmarszczył brwi.

- Uważaj, jak idziesz Weasley i pójdź do skrzydła szpitalnego z tą ręką.

- Tak jest, panie profesorze - odrzekła cicho.

- I jeszcze jedno - powiedział, spoglądając na nią. Virginia odwróciła się bezgłośnie, zupełnie jak duch. Snape wskazał na własne oczy. - Zdejmij te nieszczęsne okulary.

Virginia zmarszczyła czoło i kiwnęła powoli głową. Zdjęła okulary, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią bez żadnego szmeru.

Ufając, że już poszła, Draco podniósł głowę, spoglądając w czarne oczy Severusa.

Snape wstał.

- A teraz...

_- Wy-... wybacz, obudziłam cię, Harry?_

_- Nie, niezupełnie. Czekałem na ciebie, Ginny. _

_- Na.. na mnie? _

_- Ginny, nie rób ze mnie głupka, proszę, widziałem moją pelerynę przy twoim łóżku. _

_- O..._

_- Płakałaś. _

_- Co? Nie, ja wcale nie..._

_- Słuchaj, czy tak trudno jest sobie uświadomić, że tobie także wolno na chwilę słabości, Ginny? _

_- Ja.. Ja nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz..._

_- Ukrywasz się, dziewczyno, próbujesz się schować za jakaś maską. Być może można zapomnieć o twoim związku z Malfoyem, Ginny, ale w twoich oczach nadal widać ból. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że od trzech miesięcy zachowujesz się gorzej od Hermiony. _

_- To... Czy to jest takie oczywiste? _

_- Nie wiem jak dla innych, ale jak ktoś się o ciebie martwi, to to widać..._

_- ... Martwisz się o mnie? _

_- Dlaczego myślisz, że nie? _

_- Bo..._

_- Bo co?_

_- No bo... nie wiem, czuję tak..._

_- „Czuję tak" - to cudownie o mnie świadczy... Słuchaj, ma mi to dać do myślenia...? Hmm… Ale czy ja kiedykolwiek traktowałem cię tak, żebyś pomyślała, ze cię lubię? Ginny, dlaczego ty musisz odtrącać ludzi, którym naprawdę na tobie zależy? Dlaczego chowasz się za jakaś dziwną maską, nawet swojej rodzinie? _

_- Odtrącam ludzi... niedawno Adrian powiedział to samo..._

_- Adrian? _

_- Zapytał, czemu go odrzucam... Powiedział, że to przez Dracona Malfoya..._

_- Aha..._

_- Czy... Harry, nie jesteś zły albo rozczarowany, że ja, Ginny Weasley, kolegowałam się z Draconem Malfoyem, śmiertelnym wrogiem mojej rodziny? _

_- Po prawdzie, to nie widzę w nim tego, co widzisz ty, ale to może tylko dlatego, że nie znamy się zbyt dobrze. Powiedz mi, Ginny, co ty w nim widzisz? Znasz go aż tak dobrze, że inni się dla ciebie nie liczą? _

_- Nie wiem... Po prostu nie wiem! Powinnam go nienawidzić, rozumiesz? Tak bardzo mnie skrzywdził, nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłam to tolerować przez ostatnie pieprzone trzy miesiące! Pracowałam całymi dobami, chciałam się zagubić w czymkolwiek, ale nie! Nie mogę zapomnieć o nim! O jego oczach! One..._

_- Wydaje ci się, że przewiercają cię na wylot? _

_- Skąd wiesz? _

_- Czuję, Ginny. Przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię na King's Cross, wiedziałem, że nie jesteś z tych co lubią okazywać wprost to, co myślą. Jesteś introwertyczką. Wcześniej, gdziekolwiek mnie zobaczyłaś, od razu wiałaś, po prostu nie chciała się przyznać, że jesteś we mnie zapatrzona. Ale z drugiej strony było to tak oczywiste..._

_- Ech..._

_- Widziałem, jak odchodził._

_- On? _

_- Malfoy. Wychodził przez tajne przejście. Był strasznie wściekły. _

_- ... (długa cisza)..._

_Być może to ja, może to my oboje zniszczyliśmy to wszystko, co czuliśmy do siebie. Może ta "więź" między nami była po prostu za słaba, jeśli tam w ogóle była jakaś więź..._

_- Żałujesz? _

_- Ja..._

_- Żałujesz tego, co przeżyłaś z Malfoyem? Tego, co przeżyłeś dzięki przedstawieniu? _

_- Nie wiem... nie wiem, naprawdę..._

_- Ginny..._

_- Nie mam pojęcia, Harry! To jest dla mnie za dużo! Co zrobiłem źle, żeby zasłużyć na ten cały ból? Przez cały czas chciałam być normalną Panną Nikt! Ten rok to było dla mnie za dużo! Tylko..._

_- Ćśś... Wypłacz to, wyżal się, płacz pomaga... Ja będę tu zawsze, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebowała..._

- Czy płacz jest oznaką słabości? - szepnęła Virginia, idąc jednym z wielu korytarzy wielkiej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Wszystko wydawało jej się tak nieprzyjazne, nieznane, jakby to miejsce nie było jej domem przez ostatnie pięć lat.

Słowa Harry'ego nadal kołatały jej w głowie. To była ostatnia osoba, którą by podejrzewała o jakąkolwiek przyjaźń do niej. Przez ostatnie lata jej dziecinne uczcie do niego zniknęło, ale nigdy nie uważała go za przyjaciela, zawsze był za bardzo zajęty Hermioną i Ronem.

_Ma rację, za długo chowałam się w muszli, za maską..._ Przymknęła oczy. _Udawałam, że jestem silna jak skała, ale czy to prawda? _

Bardzo w to wątpiła.

Raz, tylko raz chciała zrobić coś wielkiego, genialnego...

Nie wiedziała, gdzie ją stopy poniosły, aż nie rozejrzała się.

Czyż nie powinna nienawidzić tego miejsca? Nieważne, co by czuła, tęskniła za studiem, za miejscem, gdzie dano i odebrano jej nadzieję.

- Ile nie tańczyłam? - spytała samą siebie, powoli otwierając wielkie dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Kiedy światło poświeciło jej w oczy, naprawdę miała wrażenie, że tu jej nie chcą.

Wracając do zastanawiania się, minęły ponad trzy miesiące, odkąd ostatni raz zatańczyła. Przez Korneliusza Knota czuła się, jakby jej już nic nie wolno było robić. Nigdy nie lubiła tego człowiek, w jego oczach zawsze kryło się coś dziwnego.

_Dziwne, jak szybko zmienia się kolej rzeczy... _

Rozejrzała się dokoła. Mogłaby się założyć o wszystko, że to było najlepsze studio taneczne w całej Anglii, jeśli nie Wielkiej Brytanii.

W środku było pusta z nieznanych jej powodów. Szmer wody w fontannach uspokajał, a z powodu wysokich okien pomieszczenie wydawało się większe, niż było w rzeczywistości.

Wszystkie dekoracje zostały już wysłane z Magiczny Stadion, a kostiumy wisiały popakowane na półkach.

Kochała taniec, przyzwyczaiła się, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, które przynoszą jej spokój i dają odprężenie. Jeszcze dobrze pamiętała czasy, gdy wkradała się do Komnaty Tajemnic, tylko po to, żeby być sama. Marta zawsze próbowała ją powstrzymywać.

- Powinnam ją przeprosić... - mruknęła, dotykając jednego z kostiumów. Powoli uniosła głowę, patrząc na swoje odbicie w wielkim lustrze.

_Rzeczywiście wyglądam jak umarlak... _

Dotknęła swojej twarzy. Była strasznie blada, a jej "ufarbowane" włosy tylko kontrastowały z kolorem skóry. Oczy miała całe czerwone i podpuchnięte i wydawała się bardzo mała, zgarbiona, dziwna. Nie taka.

Kiedyś tańczyła, bo chciała się wyrwać ze stresu, samotności, ale teraz... ale teraz utraciła całkowitą nadzieję i zaufanie to tego.

_To, co było raz, już nie wróci... _

Odwróciła twarz. Czuła, jakby nie mogła już tańczyć, jakby miała jakaś dziwna blokadę psychiczną.

_Czy na pewno nie wróci? Czas jest aż tak bezwzględny? _

Skończyła swoje spokojne życie, swoje ukochane życie...

- Sama wiesz, Virginio Wu, że czas się nie cofa... - szepnęła, patrząc w górę. Spojrzała na swoja szafkę. Szybko do niej podeszła, serce jej biło szybko, bez żadnej przyczyny na dobrą sprawę. Położyła rękę na uchwycie i pociągnęła drzwiczki.

W środku leżał jej zielono-czarno- srebrny kostium. Nikt tu widocznie od marca nie zaglądał. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gładząc materiał. Przypomniało jej się, jak Lesley jej to kupiła, razem z obuwiem i zestawem do ćwiczeń. Na początku roku obchodziła się z tym kostiumem jak z jajkiem, a teraz leżał, przez nikogo nie używany.

_Będę jeszcze kiedyś tańczyła? _

Przytuliła do siebie strój, opadając na kolana. Gdzie były czasy, gdy Lesley uczyła ją, jak stawiać pierwsze kroki, gdy miała trzynaście lat? Pokochała taniec, był jej życiem i tak nagle miała nim zapomnieć tylko dlatego, że zrobiła coś, czego nie zrobiła?

- Ginny? To ty?

Virginia odwróciła szybko głowę.

- Lesley?

- Tak myślałam, że to ty - uśmiechnęła się blondynka.- Co tu robisz? Nie masz zajęć?

Dziewczyna potrzasnęła głową.

- Eliksiry, jestem z nich zwolniona. Tak sobie chodziłam po szkole i natknęłam się na studio.

- Trochę się tu zmieniło, nie? - zapytała lekko Lesley, rozglądając się.

- Tak. - odrzekła cicho.

Przyszła pani Weasley spojrzała na nią, na jej kostium, po czym oparła się o szafki.

- I co będziesz robiła?

- Ja? Ja... - Virginia odwróciła wzrok.

Lesley spojrzała w górę i westchnęła przesadnie głęboko.

- Dawno nie miałam prywatnych lekcji - powiedziała, spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Mogłabym ją przeprowadzić z tobą?

Virginia spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

- Teraz? Lesley ja... Ja nie tańczyłam tak długo. Myślę, że...

- No to sobie zrobimy powtórkę! - wykrzyknęła, ciągnąc czarnowłosa za rękę do przebieralni.

- Ale Lesley...

- Nie ma "ale"! - przerwała jej, zasłaniając zasłonę.

- Dobra... - odrzekła niechętnie dziewczyna z drugiej strony.

Lesley uśmiechnęła się lekko i wzięła głęboki oddech. Podeszła do kufrów, w których był spakowane wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne na przedstawienie. Rozejrzała się powoli, zalała ją fala jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia. To w tym miejscu Virginia pokazała się wszystkim, pokazała im, co umie i co może. Tak bardzo żałowała, że nie nalegała bardziej, aby nie zmieniano głównej roli. Czuła się teraz strasznie winna, w dodatku miała przez to napady złego humoru. Bardzo żałowała, sposobu, w jaki się ostatnio zwracała do swoich uczniów, tak zimno i opryskliwie.

- Chyba nie jestem profesjonalistką - szepnęła, uśmiechając się.

_Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka i za tydzień będzie już po wszystkim... _

- Lesley...

Blondynka uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Virginię, która była trochę zaczerwieniona. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak bardzo wycięty jest ten kostium. Aż za bardzo dla na piętnastolatki.

- Zachowałaś figurę, Ginny - powiedziała do niej, biorąc ją za rękę i prowadząc przed ścianę z lustrami.

- Figurę? - powtórzyła Virginia, patrząc na nią zdziwiona. - Ja nigdy nie będę miała idealnej figury, Lesley. Albo jestem za cienka, albo za gruba...

- Nie mów tak, Felicity mówi, że mogłabyś zostać modelką. Pamiętasz tamtą balangę w _Trzech Miotłach?_

Uniosła oczy w górę.

- A myślisz, że mogłabym zapomnieć? On i Yvette wypindrzyły mnie wtedy tak, jakbym miała iść stanąć pod lampą, a tamta bluzka...

- Choć wszyscy się zdziwili, tym bardziej, kiedy się okazało, że to ty - zaśmiała się Lesley, kładąc rękę na ścianie.

- Same napalone samce - mruknęła Virginia, unosząc nogę do góry. Skrzywiła się. Zrozumiała, że nie ćwiczyła od trzech miesięcy i teraz jej organizm protestuje.

- No to co porabiałaś przez ostatnie trzy miesiące? Słyszałam od McGonagall, że dużo się uczyłaś - zauważyła Lesley, robiąc ćwiczenia rozciągające.

- Ciągle to samo - odrzekła Virginia, bardzo chcąc uniknąć tego tematu.

- Rozumiem - Lesley uśmiechnęła się do jej odbicia. – Fajnie ci w czarnych włosach, wiesz?

Brunetka spojrzała na siebie w lustrze i założyła kosmyk za ucho.

- Tak myślisz? Podziękuj moim braciszkom.

Starsza dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

- Nie bądź taka nabzdyczona, chcieli pewnie dobrze.

- Chcieć a robić to dwie inne sprawy - odrzekła, próbując zrobić mostek.

Lesley spojrzała na Virginię i pomogła jej, podpierając pod plecy.

- Wiesz co, Ginny?

- Co?

- Tęsknimy za tobą.

Dziewczyna aż upadła z wrażenia na podłogę.

- Co... Coś ty powiedziała?

Blondynka spojrzała na nią poważnie.

- Tęsknimy za tobą, wszyscy. Uwierz mi. Jak im powiedziałam o zmianie, to wyglądali, jakby im zostało skoczyć z wieży.

**Flashback **

- ŻE CO! Żartujesz sobie, Lesley, ale to nie jest śmieszne!

Lesley westchnęła, potrząsając głową.

- Nie, Parvati, nie żartuję.

Yvette opadła na podłogę z głuchym klapnięciem.

- Ale czemu? Lesley? Przecież chyba nie powodu, że...

- Nie mam pojęcia, Yvette - wtrąciła zmęczonym głosem.

- I co? - zapytała Geraldine. - Mam na myśli tę zamianę. Co z tym, co zrobiliśmy już z Ginny? Co? Odeszło w niepamięć?

- No właśnie - zgodził się Seamus. - Czyja to decyzja?

Spencer potrząsnął głową.

- To nie decyzja, tylko rozkaz.

- Kogo? - zapytał Draco niebezpiecznie cichym głosem.

- Korneliusza Knota - wyjaśniała ze złością Lesley, zaciskając ręce w pieści. - Ja bym go zabiła, jakby mnie Charlie nie powstrzymał, serio.

- Co teraz robimy? - spytała cicho Myra, spoglądając na wściekła choreografkę. - Zostało nam tylko mniej niż cztery miesiące. Jest możliwe wymienić teraz aktorkę?

- Jest, wszystko jest możliwe - mruknął Spencer.

Felicity wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć.

- To śmieszne! Jak można zmieniać głową rolę bez uprzedzenia, tak z mostu! I co z tym wszystkim, co już zrobiłam! A to, co zrobiła Ginny! Lesley, nie mów, że o tym nie wspominaliście! Spencer!

- No jasne, że tak! - krzyknęła Lesley, odgarniając włosy. - Myślisz, że to coś dało! Knot zagroził, że zdejmie nam musical, jeśli jej nie odwołamy!

- Chce tym kosztem uratować własną dupę...- mruknął Fred.

- I chuj - dodał George.

- A co z Ginny? Z tym, co ona czuje? - spytała Yvette, patrząc na nich swoimi orzechowymi oczami. - Słuchajcie, przecież tylko ona się do tego nadaje! Czy ten palant nie wie, ile ona się narobiła, żeby dojść do perfekcji! Zabije ją ta wiadomość, mówię wam! Tak ją zabije, że ona już się z tego nie otrzepie! - i żeby uczynić swoja mowę bardziej podniosłą, chwyciła ze stołu pergamin głoszący "Virginia Weasley".

- Patrzcie! - wrzasnęła Yvette, otwierając książeczkę. Na marginesach widniało szybkie, niestaranne, cienkie pismo Virginii.

Lesley sięgnęła po pergamin i przewracała kartka po kartce, patrząc na niego nieśmiało. Wszędzie były jakieś zapiski dotyczące pozy, kroku, miny.

- Patrzcie, jak pracowała nad tym scenariuszem! Powiedziała mi, że chce, żeby to wszystko wyszło doskonale, perfekcyjnie! Zanim ktokolwiek zaczął poważnie myśleć o tekście, ona już umiała wszystko na pamięć! Gdzie chcecie znaleźć taka aktorkę, co? W którym Wszechświecie! - krzyknęła ponownie Yvette, a po jej twarzy spływały ciurkiem łzy.

- Yvette – powiedział cicho Barlow, przytulając ją do siebie. - Ćśś... nie płacz... Yvette, nikt tego nie chciał, a Lesley już najmniej…

- Ginny... - Lawrence potrząsnął głową, spoglądając Lesley przez ramię na scenariusz.

- RON! Przestań! - rozległo się za drzwiami i po kilku sekundach, otwierając drzwi na oścież, do Dialogowca wpadł Ron Weasley, a za nim Hermiona, Harry i Charlie, który ich pewnie ścigał.

- Lesley, musisz coś zrobić! - nacisnął na nią. - Ginny nie może zostać wywalona, znaczy, pomyśl, jakbyś ty się czuła na jej miejscu? Dość długo już jej nikt nie zauważał, a kiedy w końcu otrzymała jakąś szansę, bezdusznie ją jej zabieracie!

- Ron, to nie jej wina - powiedział szorstko Lawrence.- Nikt tego nie chciał.

- Zrobicie coś, zanim to roztrąbią oficjalnie! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Widzisz, my… - Spencer odwrócił wzrok. był tym wszystkim zbytnio zmęczony.

- Lesley, ty rozumiesz ją najbardziej, wytłumacz im, jak Ginny się starała, że umie, przecież możesz jej pomóc! - powiedział Harry, przygryzając wargę. - Proszę.

Lesley upadła na tapczan, zaciskając mocno usta.

- Powiedziałam już, że nie mogę... Robiłam wszystko, próbowałam ich przekonać, ale...

W _Dialogowcu _atmosfera była tak napięta i taka gęsta, że można by ją było kroić nożem.

**End of flashback**

- N-… naprawdę? - zapytała Virginia drżącym głosem, patrząc na Lesley swoimi brązowymi oczami.

- Tak - Lesley kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się. - Może tego nie widać, ale naprawdę się o ciebie martwimy. Po prostu za bardzo się chowasz w sobie, żeby to zauważyć. Wiem, wiem, że cię zaniedbywaliśmy przez ostatnie miesiące, ale wszyscy nadal się o ciebie troszczą, a szczególnie twoi bracia.

- Tak?

Lesley zaśmiał się.

- No jasne! A od czego ma się braci!

- Co ty tu robisz, Ginny? - zawała Ron, kiedy jego młodsza siostra wkroczyła z uśmiechem na ustach do Wielkiej Sali.

- Aha, rozumiem, nie jestem tu mile widziana? - zapytała, marszczą czoło.- Nieważne, jestem Gryfonką, a to jest mój stół, poza tym jestem głodna jak wilk!

- A kto powiedział, że cię tu nie chcemy? - zawołał Fred. – Bardzo chcemy!

- Pewnie, jesteś naszą młodszą siostrą! - dodał George, przyciągając ją za rękę do stołu i robiąc miejsce między sobą a swoim bliźniakiem.

- Hej, nie tak ostro! – krzyknęła, kiedy postawili przed nią dwa talerze i zaczęli na nie nakładać jedzenie.

- Proszę ciebie, Gina! Pomidorki!

- Pierś z kurczaka!

- Sałatka grecka!

- Wołowinka!

- Pyrki!

- Sok z dyni!

- Spaghetti po bolońsku!

- Ciasto z jagodami!

- No i...

- Te, ja tyle nie zjem! - zaprotestowała roześmiana, patrząc na kupę jedzenia sięgającą jej do brody.

- Zjesz, Gina, zjesz, wyglądasz jak patyczak! - odrzekł na to George, wpychając jej widelec z marchewką do buzi.

- Tak jest. Jak nie będziesz wyglądał jak normalny człowiek, to nasza kochana mamusia nas prześwięci! - dodał Fred, krojąc mięso i wkładając je jej do ust.

Scena była komiczna. Wszyscy się śmiali, podczas gdy bliźniacy Weasley karmili swoją siostrzyczkę.

Harry uniósł brew, odstawiając kubek z sokiem.

- Uważajcie, żebyście jej nie zapchali na śmierć!

Virginia pokiwała energicznie głową, próbując przełknąć to, co miała w buzi. Ale zanim znowu mogłaby odzyskać głos, wepchnęli jej do ust wielką czekoladową żabę.

Myra wyglądała, jakby miała pęknąć ze śmiechu.

- O Boże! - krzyknęła wreszcie Virginia po "posiłku". - Zabarykaduję się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, jak tak dalej pójdzie!

- Zawsze się tam barykadujesz, Gina. - George uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w swoich zielonych oczach, trzymając przed nią łyżeczkę z musem truskawkowym.

Virginia zakryła sobie usta ręką, potrząsając gwałtownie głową.

- No to co tu robisz? - zapytała Hermiona, podjadając ogórka.

- Ee... - odetchnęła głęboko, krztusząc się. - Potrzebuję chwilkę przerwy, nie wolno się przecież przepracowywać.

- Nareszcie zrozumiałaś, że trzeba _carpere diem_, a nie egzystować w samotności? Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni! - krzyknął Fred, wyciągając chusteczkę i ocierając wyimaginowana łzy.

- Przestań! - zaśmiała się.

- Dobrze, że przyszłaś - powiedział George, przytulając ją do siebie.

- Witaj z powrotem, Gin - powiedział Ron, też ją przytulając. - Witaj w Gryffindorze.

Virginia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i objęła ich wszystkich.

- Wróciłam!

- Draconie Malfoyu.

Draco odwrócił się, mrużąc oczy, ale nikogo nie było. Wędrował sobie jak zwykle po kolacji, aż zrobiła się dziesiąta trzydzieści. Czyli że chodził z lekka przydługo.

- Kto tu jest? - zapytał cicho.

- Tutaj - zawołał ktoś za nim, i kiedy Draco się odwrócił, napotkał parę zielonych oczu patrzących na niego zza okularów.

Harry Potter.

Draco parsknął.

- Co tu robisz, Potter?

- A co ty tu robisz, Malfoy? - odrzekł, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Nie twoja sprawa Potter. Jeśli mogę ci przypomnieć, to JA jestem prefektem - warknął. - A ty nie, dlatego mogę cię ukarać.

- Musisz być tak infantylny? - zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

- Może muszę - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Harry był szybszy w gestach niż w słowach i po prosu go uderzył prosto w brzuch, przez co Draco upadł na zimną posadzkę.

- Co... - zanim jednak mógłby jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, został przyparty do kamiennej ściany. W świetle kandelabru twarz Harry'ego wydawała się dziwnie niebezpieczna.

- Co zrobiłeś Ginny?

Draco uśmiechnął się zajadliwie.

- Och, chodzi o twoją małą adoratorkę. Czyżbyś był zazdrosny, Potter?

Harry potrząsnął nim energicznie.

- Pytam cię, coś narobił jej ostatniej nocy! - ryknął.

- A co to ma do ciebie, co? - odwrzasnął, odpychając go od siebie. - Co jest między mną i nią, nie jest między mną, nią i tobą! I nikt nie powinien w to się wtrącać, więc zostaw mnie i pilnuj swoich własnych pieprzonych interesów!

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_so many reason why._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all. _

Harry uniósł nieco wyżej głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie swoimi jasnozielonymi oczami.

- Może i Ginny wydaje się teraz szczęśliwa, ale jeśli zniszczysz to kruche szczęście, to zapłacisz mi za to, Malfoy, bądź pewien!

Draco przewrócił oczami.

- Jakbyś miał prawo.

Jak gdyby to miała być odpowiedź, zauważył pięść skierowaną w swoja stronę, ale Draco miał szybki refleks. Złapał rękę Harry'ego i lekko ją wykręcił.

- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co ona w tobie widzi - Harry oparł się o ścianę. - Po prostu nie mam pojęcia, co sprawia, że tak bardzo jest w tobie zadurzona, że odrzuca innych.

Draco zmrużył swoje ciemnoszare oczy, stając prosto przed Chłopcem Który Przeżył.

- Ona nie jest we mnie zadurzona, nie jest i nigdy nie była - mówiąc to, odwrócił się i odszedł kilka kroków, lecz zatrzymał się, ponieważ Harry znowu otworzył usta.

- Nie zasługujesz na nią, Malfoy, wcale na nią nie zasługujesz. Ona potrzebuje kogoś, kto by o nią dbał, troszczył się, martwił, kogoś, kto by ją kochał bezwarunkowo, a ty nie jesteś do tego zdolny. Przyznaję, że się przy niej zmieniłeś, ale czy to znaczy, że umiałbyś poświecić jej tyle uwagi, ile potrzebuje, czy zatroszczyłbyś się o nią tak, żeby już nigdy nie była samotna? Bo wiesz, jeśli tak, to nie płakałaby na MOIM ramieniu ostatniej nocy. Nie zasługujesz na nią, Malfoy, w ogóle nie zasługujesz na miłość, a szczególnie na uczucie Ginny.

Draco zniknął za rogiem tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Chwycił się za brzuch i oparł o ścianę, ześlizgując w dół.

- Do diabła, Potter jest naprawdę silny - przeklął, odgarniając włosy. Oparł głowę na kolanach.

_Adrian zapytał mnie, co w tobie takiego widziałam, że wszystkich odrzucam, że go odtrąciłam. Opowiadam: miałam wrażenie, że zależy ci na mnie, coś dla ciebie znaczę, ale... ale się pomyliłam... _

_Zależy mi na tobie, naprawdę, Virginio... _

Oparł czoło o dłoń, wpatrując się w posadzkę.

_So take a look at me now, _

_well there's just an empty space._

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, _

_just the mem'ry of your face _

Ale co mógłby zrobić? Zamknęła się na niego, na wszystkich! Odrzuciła go, chciała zapomnieć, zapomnieć o wszystkich chwilach, które spędzili ze sobą, zapomnieć, że w ogóle istnieje ktoś taki jak Draco Malfoy.

_Chcę się zagubić, wciągnąć w obojętnie w co, bylebym mogła o tobie zapomnieć. _

Poddał się. Całkowicie. Już nie było żadnego sposobu, aby ją odzyskać, aby cofnąć czas, aby wrócić z powrotem do czasu, kiedy nic ich nie martwiło.

Nie mogliby...

_Czy to nie jest za późno na żal... ? _

Nic nie mogło im pomóc.

Nic.

Draco zamknął oczy.

_Straciłem ją... _

- Draco...

- Już myślałem, że nigdy cię nie odnajdę...

- ... co?

- Śpij słodko...

- O, Ginny? Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała Jęcząca Marta, wylatując z jednej z kabin.

- Cześć, Marta! Nie idziesz? - odrzekła Virginia, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Idę, idę, pewnie, wszystkie duchy są zaproszone - odpowiedziała podekscytowana. Nie wybywała z Hogwartu od czasu swojej śmierci około pięćdziesięciu pięciu lat temu. Nawiasem mówiąc, duchy w ogóle mały zostać w szkole, jednak Dumbledore ugiął się pod ich gorącą prośbą.

- No to się pospiesz, cała ekipa wyleciała za pomocą fiuu dziś rano.

- Okay! - zapiszczał duch, rzucając spojrzenie na czarną, oprawioną w skórę księgę w ręku dziewczyny, - Co to jest?

- Co? Ach, nic, nic, książka z bibliotek - wyjaśniła szybko, szczerząc zęby.

Marta wzruszyła ramionami,

- Trzymaj się, do zobaczenia na Stadionie.

- Do zobaczenia... jak wrócicie... – szepnęła, obserwując, jak Marta wypływa z toalety, nucąc coś pod nosem swoim piskliwym głosikiem.

_Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam jej tak szczęśliwej... _

Weszła do środka i oparła dłonie o umywalkę, patrząc na kran w kształcie węża. Patrząc na Wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, jakie to miejsce jest paskudne, i w dodatku śmierdzące.

Komnata Tajemnic została wybudowana przez Salazara Slytherina... ironiczne, że to Gryfonka była kontrolowana przez Toma Riddle i to ona otworzyła jego tajemne pomieszczenie.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie kumała tej wielkiej nienawiści, tego niezrozumienia między Gryfonami i Ślizgonami.

Z drugiej strony przecież nie wszystko na świecie można wytłumaczyć, życie stałoby się takie zwykłe, że aż straszne.

W końcu podeszła do sadzawki w ostatniej komnacie. Stanęła na krawędzi i spojrzała w lustro wody, odbijające ją.

_Co zrobiłam źle... ? _

**Flashback **

- Panno Weasley! - zawołał szorstki głos. Virginia uniosła głowę znad książki, siedząc w Pokoju Wspólnym razem z kilkoma innymi Gryfonami oraz trojgiem swoich braci.

- Tak, panie Filch? - odezwała się, spoglądając na niego. Nigdy go nie lubiła, ale tak naprawdę to chyba nikt go tu nie lubił. Zawsze był niemiły i groził im "starymi sposobami wprowadzania dyscypliny".

- Pan dyrektor chce panią widzieć w swoim gabinecie - powiedział. Za jego nogami pojawiła się Pani Norris, spoglądając na nią nieprzyjaźnie swoimi żółtymi oczami.

- Teraz? - Virginia zmarszczyła brwi.

- Tak - odrzekł niecierpliwym tonem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Gryfoni spojrzeli zaciekawieni na Virginię.

- Co przeskrobałaś, Ginny, co? – zaciekawił się Seamus, drapiąc po głowie.

- Właśnie, Dumbledore nigdy nie wysyła Filch po uczniów, zazwyczaj sam się fatyguje – zastanowił się Harry. - Coś się stało?

Virginia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia, może ktoś mnie po prostu szuka.

- Idź, idź, zanim McGonagall się tu przypałęta i sama cię tam zaciągnie - rzucił z powagą Fred, ale z błyskiem w oku.

Przewróciła oczami i zamknęła książkę, po czym palnęła Freda w głowę, przez co wydał z siebie ciche "Ała". O to chodziło.

_Ciekawe, po co mnie woła Dumbledore... _

Zastanowiła się, idąc za Filchem. Pomyślała, że niewielu uczniów było kiedykolwiek w gabinecie samego dyrektora. Ona była tam kilka razy i nie był to zbyt miłe wizyty, wręcz nawet odwrotnie.

Zamrugała oczami, zobaczywszy przy wejściu do komnaty McGonagall. Nie miała zbytnio przyjaznej miny.

- Dziękuje, panie Filch, za odeskortowanie Ginny - powiedziała, nieznacznie pochylając głowę. - To będzie wszystko jak na razie.

Woźny spojrzał na Virginię, prychnął i oddalił się w drugą stronę.

- Pani profesor, słyszałam, że profesor Dumbledore chciał mnie widzieć, czy... - zaczęła Virginia, ale prawie natychmiast McGonagall jej przerwała.

- Tak, Ginny, dyrektor chce cię widzieć - odrzekła trochę naburmuszona, jakby była zła na kogoś.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, nic już nie mówiąc. Po cichu szła za McGonagall, myśląc nad powodem swojego wezwania.

Szybko zrozumiała, czemu została przywołana.

- Panno Weasley - przywitał ją Dumbledore, patrząc na nią zimno. Blask w jego oczach zniknął i zastanawiała się od połowy roku, czy to nie przez nią i czy tylko dla niej.

Nieopodal klatki Fawkesa stal Korneliusz Knot, spoglądając na Virginię z obrzydzeniem.

- Słucham, panie profesorze - powiedziała, spoglądając na Knota. Zawsze nienawidziła ministra magii.

- Widzisz - widocznie dyrektorowi trudno było zacząć. Przeszedł kilka kroków, po czym podrapał się po uchu i stanął, patrząc na nią.

- Dumbledore, szybciej, nie mamy czasu na pierdoły - powiedział zniecierpliwiony Korneliusz Knot, bawiąc się swoim melonikiem. McGonagall spojrzała na niego zimno.

- Słucham, panie profesorze - powtórzyła spokojnie Virginia, choć serce biło jej szybko, bardzo szybko.

- Ginny, najlepiej by było, gdybyś nie pojechała - wrzucił z niechęcią z siebie Dumbledore.

Uniosła brew.

- Dlaczego, panie profesorze?

- Dlaczego?- wypluł Korneliusz Knot. - Ponieważ wiadomości spojrzała tamtym incydencie przeciekły do innych ministerstw.

Virginia spojrzała tylko na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami.

- Już mam dosyć tuszowania tej sprawy w ministerstwie, dlatego najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby, abyś, panno, nie przybyła na stadion. W ten sposób pozamykamy usta wszystkim ludziom, a ja nie będę musiał się już z tym męczyć. - mówił dalej minister.

- Zostanę tutaj sama? - spytała łagodnie, ignorując wydzierającego się na nią człowieka. Spojrzała na dyrektora.

- Tak, jednak pan Filch także chciał zostać. Gdyby coś się stało, możesz się do niego zgłosić. No i oczywiście pozostaje kilka duchów - wyjaśniła McGonagall.

- Dobrze więc - odrzekła Virginia, spuszczając głowę. Korneliusz Knot wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Ginny, czy ty nie... - zaczęła jej opiekunka, jednak dziewczyna spojrzała na nią, uśmiechając się gorzko.

- Jest mi to obojętne, pani profesor - wyszeptała. - Przyzwyczaiłam się o tego, że ciągle jestem sama.

**End of flashback **

- Cholera jasna, gdzie jest ten pieprzony gorset! - wrzasnęła Felicity, a jej głos poniósł się po ogromnej garderobie. Była na krawędzi załamania nerwowego. Szczekała na wszystkich i na wszystko od czterech godzin. - Spektakl zaczyna się za pięć godzin, a my jeszcze nie mamy wszystkich pudeł!

- Felicity, przymknij się - spróbowała ją uspokoić Dolores, biegając z rekwizytami. Wpadła na nią jakaś w połowie ubrana tancerka, szukająca butów. Panowało straszne zamieszania, po prostu paskudne.

- Dolores, mogłabyś uważać! - warknął Montague, podtrzymując ją za łokieć, bo by się wywaliła. - Nie biegaj tak, bo robisz sztuczny tłok!

- A ty nic nie mów! - wrzasnęła jego przyjaciółka, patrząc na niego i wypychając za drzwi na scenę wyższą. .

- Dobra, za piętnaście minut chce widzieć wszystkich ubranych, gotowych, wspaniałych i w ogóle, ćwiczymy ostatnią scenę, jasne! - krzyknęła Lesley, wychylając głowę zza drzwi, które łączyły garderobę z główną sceną.

- Dobra... ej, Lesley, czekaj! - zatrzymała ją Felicity. - Trzech tancerzy nie ma, noszą rzeczy z kominka, no i trzeba im jeszcze przypudrować nosy, bo się wszyscy będą świecili na scenie!

- Mam to gdzieś, na razie robimy próbę bez świateł! Potrzebne są mi kostiumy, nie makijaż. Piętnaście minut, na głównej! Zrozumiano?

Z różnych kątów pomieszczenia wydobywały się "jasne", "okay", "nie ma sprawy", " dobra", "tak" i inne odpowiedzi, także z odcieniem pejoratywnym. Felicity, Lesley i Dolores wprowadzały nerwową atmosferę.

- Ludzie, bez nerwacji. Przecież i tak to wasz pierwszy raz - powiedział Pucey, podając Draconowi butelkę z wodą.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w dół. Przymknął oczy i napił się trochę.

- Jeśli cos ma pójść źle, to pójdzie - odrzekł, oddając wodę Puceyowi.

- Nie przeczę - zgodził się kolega. - Ale i tak jesteś coś za spokojny.

- Co ty nie powiesz - rzucił niskim głosem, krzyżując ramiona. Nienawidził tego kostiumu, tak po prostu, tej za dużej koszuli, tych poobdzieranych spodni i tego kolczyka w swoim uchu. Rzeczywiście wyglądał jak pirat.

- Jak ja się w to mogłem wkręcić? - spojrzał w sufit, zastanawiając się głośno.

- Dobre pytanie - odparł Pucey, łapiąc od Alaina Juppe spodnie.

- Mam to założyć na drugą scenę, możesz to trzymać? - krzyknął, wybiegając już razem z Edonardem i Beau.

- Jasne.

- Chyba też gdzieś wyjdę - powiedział Draco, wzdychając.

- Nie masz najlepszego humoru, co? - Pucey uśmiechnął się przebiegle.- Martwisz się jeszcze?

- Niby o co? - odgryzł się, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

Kapitan drużyny Ślizgonów wzruszył ramionami.

- A ja wiem? Może kogoś, kto był zmuszony zostać w szkole, bo go nie chcieli wypuścić?

- Pucey, zastanów się, co mówisz i dopiero wtedy powiedz - odrzekł niebezpiecznie cicho.

- Co, jeśli nie?

- No to...

- Gdzie do cholery jest Adrian! - wrzasnął Spencer zza drzwi.

Ktoś na korytarzu zapiszczał, a potem rozległy się kroki. Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Lawrence, a za nim stała blada jak kreda Faith.

- Co znowu? - zapytała powoli Felicity, przełykając ślinę.

- Mamy ogromny, wprost niewyobrażalny problem.

- Wiem, wiem, powinnam się była już dawno przyzwyczaić, ale... ale to dla mnie za dużo... - wyszeptała do siebie Virginia, wchodząc do ciepłej, nie wiadomo jakim cudem, wody.

_Popatrz na jasną stronę tego wszystkiego! Hogwart tylko dla ciebie! Na całe dwa dni! _

- Po co mi szkoła, skoro nie mogę się nią z nikim podzielić? - mruknęła, odgarniając sobie z oczu czarne włosy.

_Wiesz, Virginio, jesteś żałosna, strasznie, obrzydliwie, paskudnie żałosna... _

Westchnęła i zanurzyła się, próbując odegnać ten przygnębiający, przytłaczający nastrój.

Przecież miała o tym zapomnieć, zapomnieć o wszystkim na te dwa dni, a może i na całe życie...? Wtedy nareszcie byłaby wolna...

Wynurzyła się i spojrzała w tafle wody. Westchnęła głęboko. Bardzo.

- Virginio...

_Well, take a look at me now,_

_'cause there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you is all I can do,_

_and that's what I've got to face _

_Take a good look at me now, _

_'cause I'll still be standing here_

_And you comin' back to me is against all odds,_

_it's the chance I've got to take _

Koniec rozdziału XXVII

PS: - "Against all odds" Phil Collins


	30. Rozdział XXVIII

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXVIII

_Wysokie Loty_ na deskach Magicznego Stadionu...

_When it's love you give_

_I'll be a man of good faith. _

_then in love you live. _

_I'll make a stand. I won't break. _

_I'll be the rock you can build on, _

_be there when you're old, _

_to have and to hold. _

Wielkość, wspaniałość, świetność.

Tylko tak można było opisać to, co publika widziała na okrągłej scenie. Trudno było uwierzyć, że tego wszystkiego dokonały nastolatki, dzieci i w dodatku tylko przez rok.

Miliony par oczy były w nią utkwione, tylko w nią, dziewczynę, która tańczyła, wyginała się na scenie do muzyki Fatalnych Jędz. Kolorowe światła plątały się po mrocznym nightclubie –_Drodze Donikąd._

Co ona tu w ogóle robiła? Nie wiedziała. Nogi same się poruszały, nie kontrolowała ich, jej ciało tańczyło, nie umiała, nie mogła nim sterować. To było takie naturalne, czuła, jakby należała właśnie tu, do tego świata, bo ten świat ją chciał.

I wiedziała, niestety, że to tylko sen, ale w tej chwili nic nie mogło zniszczyć jej wspaniałego nastroju. Prawie nic.

Robiła to, co pragnęła od pewnego czasu. Zrozumiała, że może to zrobić, umie to zrobić i w końcu to robi! Nawet, jeśli miałaby na końcu tego żałować.

Chciała to robić, to było jej marzenie.

Marzenie, które nareszcie mogła urzeczywistnić.

- Wiesz, Draco, boję się jej bardziej, niż nawet ciebie - mruknął Pucey, stukając go w bok.

- Kogo? - zapytał nieobecnie, patrząc zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Jego kumpel przewrócił oczami.

- Tej osoby, na którą właśnie patrzysz, ciołku!

- Przymknij się - odrzekł, odgarniając z twarzy swoje jasne włosy.

- Draco, rusz dupę, musimy zrobić małe powtórzenie, póki jeszcze mamy czas! - krzyknęła Lesley z garderoby. - W następnej scenie do niej wychodzisz!

- On wie i już idzie! - odpowiedział za niego Pucey, rozumiejąc, że Draco teraz w ogóle jest nieprzytomny, a tak w ogóle to by olał swoja choreografkę.

- Draco, muszę cię tylko trochę poprawić - zauważyła Florence, pomocniczka charakteryzatorki, trochę się czerwieniąc.

Westchnął niecierpliwie i usiadł na krześle. Za nim ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili, próbując tak nie trzaskać drzwiami, że było to aż śmieszne.

Musical trwał od około dwudziestu minut, a teraz była trzecia scena. Po pierwszej otrzymali owacje na stojąco. Po drugiej także.

_Ciekawe, co by było, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że tam nie tańczy głupia Parkinson._

Spojrzał w lustro, które odbijało plecy Virginii. Według scenariusza odwróciła się i uniosła głowę, spoglądając mu w oczy.

Co ona tu robiła?

Tak naprawdę, to nawet on nie wiedział, co.

**Flashback **

- Mamy ogromny, wprost niewyobrażalny problem - powiedział Lawrence, bardzo blady.

- Co to za problem? - zapytała powoli Felicity.

- My... - Faith rozejrzała się dokoła.

- Chodzi o Pansy? - zapytał Draco, spoglądając na spanikowaną dziewczynę.

Pokiwała gwałtownie głową.

- Tak, nie możemy jej znaleźć, nigdzie jej nie ma!

- JAK! - krzyknęła Felicity. Do pokoju wpadł Spencer.

- Gdzie, do diabła, jest Adrian! - wrzasnął.

- Tutaj - odpowiedział mu zimny głos. Adrian widocznie stał za Draconem.

- Gdzieś ty do cholery był! - warknął Spencer. - I gdzie jest Pansy?

- Nigdzie - odrzekł Lawrence, wzdychając głęboko.

- _Co?_

- Pansy zginęła! - krzyknęła Lesley, wchodząc do pokoju. Za nią pojawiła się Felicity. - A szukaliście?

- Nigdzie jej nie ma! - Faith wyglądała, jakby się miała rozpłakać. - Jestem pewna, że z nami przyjeżdżała, a teraz jej nie ma! Wyparowała!

- Ćśś - Pucey przytulił swoją dziewczynę.

- Przedstawienie zaczyna się za pięć godzin, a my nie mamy żeńskiej głównej roli! Świetnie! Świetnie, cholera! - zaśmiała się gorzko Lesley. - Co robimy?

- Znajdziemy zastępstwo.

Dyrektorka musicalu zamrugała oczami i spojrzał na Dracona jak na wariata.

Felicity potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie żartuj, lepiej poszukać jeszcze raz Pansy.

- Co, jeśli jej nie znajdziecie? - zapytał, prostując się.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Potrząsnął głową i podszedł do kominka, biorąc z wazy na gzymsie garść proszku fiuu.

- Draco, chyba nie jesteś... - zaczęła Lesley.

- Jestem. Jestem jak najzupełniej - przerwał jej łagodnie, nie odwracając się.

Pucey uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.

- Mówiłem ci, chłopie.

Przeczucie dobrze mu podpowiadało, że Virginia była w Komnacie Tajemnic, czuł to bardzo dobrze.

Draco spojrzał na otwarte wejście i zacisnął rękę na miotle tak mocno, jakby chciał ją złamać. Był jakoś dziwnie wściekły, ale nie było czasu, aby się zastanawiać dlaczego.

Wiedział, że tam na dole była Virginia, że za kilka minut znów ją zobaczy, zobaczy ją tak naprawdę od trzech miesięcy.

Serce zaczęło mu walić jak oszalałe. Poczuł się jak idiota z nudnego romansidła.

- Nie robię tego dla siebie - próbował sobie wytłumaczyć. Rozejrzał się dokoła. Ujrzał nieświadomą Jęczącą Martę, płynącą łagodnie w powietrzu. Potrząsnął energicznie głową. - Nie, robię to dla musicalu, nie dla siebie, i nie chcę /i jej znowu widzieć!

Nawet on poczuł, że to tylko puste, nic nie znaczące słowa. Zaśmiał się gorzko.

Wszedł na miotłę i powoli leciał ogromnymi rurami. Woń, wydobywająca się stąd, odurzała go.

Chyba rzeczywiście zwariował.

- Do diabła - mruknął, zrozumiawszy, że w takiej smołowatej ciemności nie zobaczy nic. Westchnął głośno, po czym wyjął różdżkę i wyciągnął ją przed siebie, koncentrując.

- _Accio _Ręka Glorii - szepnął, zamykając oczy.

Po kilku minutach ciszy usłyszał dokładnie szmer po ruszającego się ku niemu przedmiotu. Otworzył powoli oczy i złapał lewitująca przed nim Rękę Glorii.

- _Incendio!_

Wokół niego rozjaśniło się. Westchnął ponownie i zszedł z miotły, krzywiąc się trochę. Podłoga była zalana.

Pamiętał, jeszcze pamiętał tamten raz, kiedy delikatna i zimna dłoń Virginii spoczywała w jego dłoni. Wtedy pierwszy raz trzymali się za ręce, chociaż wtedy jeszcze nie byli przyjaciółmi, bardziej wrogami.

- Wrogowie - mruknął, spoglądając za siebie bez przyczyny.

Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj, jak chwycił jej zatrutą rękę i włożył gwałtownie do wody, pamiętał, że to wtedy po raz pierwszy nazwał ją jej imieniem, jej pełnym imieniem, imieniem _wroga._

Oczywiście, że byli nieprzyjaciółmi. Kiedy ta więź między nimi stała się taka niejasna?

Przez cztery lata to, co było pomiędzy nimi było takie oczywiste, proste - tam w ogóle nic nie było oprócz wrogości. On był synem _wielkiego _Lucjusza Malfoya, przewodniczącego Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, a ona była córką nemezis jego ojca, Artura Weasleya, głupca kochającego mugoli i ojca siedmiorga rudych pociech.

Pamiętał, jak czepiał się Harry'ego i jego kumpla, Rona. Był zazdrosny o Hermionę, ponieważ mimo że była mugolką, miała niezwykły talent magiczny, którego on nie posiadał. To nie fair, myślał wtedy, nie fair, że to oni są zawsze na pierwszym planie. Tylko dlatego, że Harry Potter jako berbeć otrzymał bliznę od Lorda Voldemorta. Był zawsze tak zajęty wymyślaniem im różnych przykrości, że nie zauważył, że telepie się za nimi zawsze jakaś mała, cicha dziewczynka.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale nienawidził, gdy ludzie nazywali ją per "Ginny". Wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie dla niej, choć nawet wiedział, jaka jest, wręcz nic o niej nie wiedział. Dopiero w tym roku zauważył ją naprawdę, została jej poświęcona uwaga, na którą zasługiwała i najzabawniejsze było, że to on poświęcał jej tę uwagę, której tak rozpaczliwie potrzebowała.

- Virginia...- westchnął, zamykając oczy. To było beznadziejne.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale wydawało mu się, że wcześniej żył bez żadnej przyczyny, bez żadnego powodu! Ta myśl była coraz silniejsza, coraz więcej o tym myślał, odkąd na ścianie, w marcu, pojawił się Mroczny Znak.

_Taa, Mroczny Znak... _

Niemal się uśmiechnął. Nie oczekiwał, że Virginia w taki sposób zareaguje na jego symbol. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to ona będzie mogła go uwolnić od tego koszmaru.

W ogóle, Virginia Weasley zaskakiwała go ciągle i nieważne, czy był to złe, czy dobre niespodzianki.

I tak ją kochał.

Usłyszał plusk wody i, nie pomyślawszy zbyt wiele, pobiegł przed siebie, brudząc błotem spodnie od kostiumu.

Był tutaj. Oto Draco Malfoy po raz drugi zawitał do Komnaty Tajemnic.

- Virginio.

Tylko jedna osoba ją tak nazywała. Tylko jedna osoba chciała ją tak nazywać.

Tą osobą był Draco Malfoy.

Virginia powoli przełknęła tę dziwną zimną kulkę w swoim gardle i zakryła się, odwracając trochę. Serce waliło jej jak młotem.

Draco naprawdę tu stał, w wejściu, patrząc na nią swoimi szarymi oczami. Był rozgniewany, wiedziała to. Ale...

Co on tu właściwie robił?

- Co ty tu...?

- Co ty tu znowu robisz, co? - uciął zwięźle, próbując zignorować bardzo oczywisty fakt, że Virginia stała pośrodku tego dziwnego basenu, taka, jak ją Pan Bóg stworzył. Zakrywały ją tylko jej czarne włosy. - Miałaś już tu nigdy nie przychodzić, prawda? I co to tam się ulatnia w toalecie? Marta jest nieprzytomna.

Virginia przymknęła oczy i odwróciła głowę, próbując nie czuć się zbytnio szczęśliwą. Owszem, mógł pamiętać tamten raz, kiedy tu byli, ale kto by nie pamiętał? Przecież znajdował się w tajemnej komnacie Salazara Slytherina, to musiało być dla niego jakieś przeżycie, bądź co bądź.

Westchnęła głęboko, próbując nie gryźć się po ustach. Miała być zimna i nieprzystępna, a nie rozpływać się tylko dlatego, że przyszedł. Nie robiła mu łaski.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Malfoy.

Draco zmrużył oczy. Jej słowa były ostre jak nóż. Albo nie tyle słowa, co ton głosu.

Próbując stłumić gniew, podszedł do przodu.

- Idziesz ze mną, nie ma czasu - rozkazał zniecierpliwiony.

- Co? - obróciła się szybko, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

- Pansy zniknęła, wątpię, czy ją znajdą w dwie godziny. Zastąpisz ją - wyjaśnił.- Wychodź, nie ma czasu - powtórzył.

Owszem, wyszła. Trochę na złość jemu, a trochę z ciekawości. Za tę ciekawość była zła na siebie.

- Co to ma zna-... EJ! - krzyknęła, kiedy podszedł do jej ubrań i książek.

- Dobrze wiesz, co to oznacza - odparł zimno. Objął ja wzrokiem, zanim zasłonił ją czarna szkolną szatą. Jeśli by tego nie zrobił, jeśli stałaby przed nim naga, tak po prostu pozbawiona wstydu, nie odpowiadał za swoje czyny. Ponad to wszystko, był chłopakiem, najnormalniejszym pod względem fizycznym szesnastolatkiem. Poza tym, temperament miał rzeczywiście gorący, a już pewne było, że wybuchnie na widok nagiej Virginii Weasley.

- Nie pójdę! - oświadczyła, kładąc ramiona na piersiach.

Już chciał rzucić pod jej adresem jakąś niestosowna uwagę, gdy nagle jego wzrok złapała obita w czarną skórę księga, która wydawała mu się bardzo, bardzo znajoma. Chciał jej dotknąć, ale głos Virginii zatrzymał go.

- Nawet _nie śmiej_ tego dotykać! - krzyknęła, łapiąc książkę i przygarniając do siebie.

- Co to jest? - zapytał cicho, gdy obróciła się do niego ponownie tyłem.

- Nie twój interes - odrzekła, rzucając mu groźne spojrzenie.

Westchnął głęboko, próbując się nie denerwować. Wcześniej, oczywiście, mówiła mu wszystko, a teraz...

Mocno zacisnął pieści, podszedł szybko do przodu i chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek, zmuszając do tego, aby się odwróciła.

- Idziesz. Ze. Mną.

- Nie - wycedziła, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Nie chce zastępować Pansy i nie _umiem_ jej zastępować.

- Nie kłam - zadrwił.- Nie mogłabyś zapomnieć roli Gladys Winnifred, za dużo dla ciebie znaczyła.

Virginia odwróciła głowę, spoglądając na niego nienawistnie.

- Ach tak? Nie mam obowiązku być rezerwową! Jestem sobą i nie musze być nikim innym, a musical mnie gówno obchodzi!

- Wiesz, Virginio Weasley, twierdzę całkiem inaczej - powiedział, kiedy go odepchnęła, aż odszedł kilka kroków do tyłu. Sięgnął za siebie i, nie wiadomo skąd, wyjął skrypt scenariusza. - Zgadnij, gdzie to znalazłem.

Spojrzała przerażona na pergamin.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- Recytowałaś to sobie, nawet gdy cię wywalili - uśmiechnął się pokrętnie. - Wziąłem to z pracowni. Nie kłam, Weasley, nie mogłaś się z tym rozstać. To bardzo dobrze, bo teraz jesteś potrzebna. Zagrasz Gladys Winnifred.

- Dobra, świetnie! - grzmotnęła księgą o posadzkę, zaciskając ręce w pięści. - Rzucę na siebie zaklęcie zapomnienia, zaspokojony! W końcu zapomnę o roli, o przedstawieniu i wreszcie zapomnę _CIEBIE!_

Chwyciła ciężko powietrze, gdy Draco nagle pojawił się przed nią, mocno chwytając za nadgarstek i ściskając go bardzo mocno.

- Nie odważysz się - wyszeptał cicho, utkwiwszy w niej swe spojrzenie.

Virginia nawet nie zdążyła złapać powietrza, gdy ją pocałował. Był to pocałunek szorstki, gwałtowny, nawet ją ugryzł! Nie próbowała go odepchnąć, nie, zamiast tego przylgnęła do niego mocno. Poczuła jego ręce na swoich biodrach.

Zamrugała oczami, czując się głupio, ale zanim mogłaby cokolwiek powiedzieć, Draco okręcił ją, zawijając w szatę i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię, tak po prostu, choć swoje ważyła. Zanim się zreflektowała, co jest grane, zdążył wyjść z Komnaty Tajemnic.

- Puszczaj! Zostaw mnie, Malfoy! - krzyknęła, kopiąc na oślep.

- Nie, nie zostawię cię, Virginio Weasley i przyjmij do wiadomości, że nie zrobię tego ani teraz, ani już nigdy! - oświadczył gorąco. - Jesteś MOJA, TYLKO moja i należysz TYLKO do MNIE, czy ci się to podoba, czy też _NIE!_

_When there's love inside _

_I swear I'll always be strong. _

_then there's a reason why._

_I'll prove to you we belong. _

_I'll be the wall that protects you _

_from the wind and the rain, _

_from the hurt and pain. _

**End of flashback **

_Należysz TYLKO do MNIE, czy ci się to podoba, czy też NIE! _

Powiedział to, nie mogła uwierzyć, że on, Draco Malfoy, skierował te słowa właśnie do niej, do Virginii Weasley. Marzyła na jawie, śniła po nocach, że ktoś mówi tak do niej, że ona należy tylko do niego, że ktoś chce ją opleść swoimi ochronnymi skrzydłami i zabronić dostępu do bólu, poniżenia, niebezpieczeństwa.

O Boże, Draco Malfoy tak powiedział!

- O, Gladys, co tu robisz? Myślałam, że wyszłaś z panem Goddardem - z myśli wyrwał ją głos przyjaciółki. Virginia uniosła głowę, patrząc jak Yvette Dawes, albo raczej Wallis Murray siada na ladzie przed nią.

- Źle się poczułam, poprosiłam go, aby mnie odprowadził - wyjaśniała, uśmiechając się do niej lekko.

Yvette spojrzała zamyślona na Virginię, po czym przymknęła oczy i posłała jej tajemniczy uśmiech.

- Oj, nadal tęsknisz za Chesterem.

Zamrugała oczami, odwracając głowę.

- Gladys, nie zaprzeczaj, kochasz Chestera Dwighta.

_Virginio, nie zaprzeczaj, kochasz Dracona Malfoya... _

- No, Gladys? - Yvette klepnęła ją lekko w ramię.

- Nie bądź głupia, Wallis - odpowiedziała cicho, bawiąc się łyżeczką, którą wzięła z kontuaru,.

- To _ty_ jesteś głupia - parsknęła Yvette, wychylając się do tyłu. - Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteście "coś więcej" niż przyjaciółmi. Gladys, kochanie! Nawet ślepi by to zauważyli, a ty, jak zwykle, nie! Chester też jest w tobie...

- Nie jest - przerwała, spuszczając głowę.

- Nie denerwuj mnie! - ofuknęła ją Yvette. - Oczywiście i jak zwykle tego nie chcesz widzieć, ale wiesz, jak on się pałęta z kąta w kat, kiedy wychodzisz z Goddardem? Myślisz, że denerwuje się i wrzeszczy wtedy na wszystkich, bo jesteś dla niego jak siostra? Przecież znacie się od zawsze!

- No i? - mruknęła Virginia, bawiąc się palcami.

_Właśnie, i co? Co z tego, że Draco i ja znamy się od pięciu lat? _

Yvette westchnęła głośno.

- No dobra, zagramy inaczej. Powiedz mi, skarbeńku, co ty czujesz do niego? Znaczy, do Chestera. Nie brakuje ci go, jak wychodzisz z Glennem? Nie myślisz o nim, nie chciałabyś chodzić z nim do łóżka, a nie z Goddardem?

- Tak... - odrzekła powoli. - Ale...

- Nie ma „ale"! - Yvette wstała, kładąc ręce na biodrach. - Słuchaj, słuchaj, powiadam ci oto, że nie masz ŻADNEGO obowiązku poświęcania własnego szczęścia względem firmy! Masz to w umowie o pracę? Droga Donikąd poradzi sobie jakoś i bez twojej ofiary!

- Nie zrobiłam tutaj nic, nie odwdzięczyłam się za to, że wuj Enoch mnie tu zatrudnił, że dał mi pracę, dom! - zaprotestowała. - To _najmniej_, co mogę uczynić!

Yvette przyjrzała się swojej przyjaciółce, po czym westchnęła i sięgnęła do torebki. Położyła na ladzie jakiś papierek.

- Co to?- zaciekawiła się Virginia, patrząc na świstek.

- Przepustka - odrzekła sucho, przesuwając kartkę w stronę Virginii. - Chester mi kazał tobie to dać.

- Mi? - uniosła brew. - Po co?

- O Jezu, Jezu, Jezu - Yvette się zdenerwowała.- Widzisz to? - wzięła przepustkę w rękę i uniosła jej przed twarz.- To na turniej, zawody, czy jak to wy tam zwiecie! Ten świstek oświadcza, że możesz iść na ten pokićkany konkurs jako jego partnerka, połowica, narzeczona, kochanka, obojętnie co! Panimajesz!

- Ale po co? - powtórzyła.

Blondynka przewróciła oczami i westchnęła głośno.

- Bo on cię kocha, debilko!

Virginia zamrugała oczami, patrząc na przepustkę.

- Winnifred, czasami zastanawiam się, gdzie ty posiałaś swój mały rozumek - powiedział ktoś cichym, jedwabistym głosem, wyłaniając się z ciemności.

Yvette zacisnęła pieści i obróciła się gwałtownie.

- Wiesz, Leilah, nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie!

- I tak je wygłoszę - odrzekła, siadając wdzięcznie obok Yvette i zerkając na Virginię. - To przecież prawda.

- Niby co? - warknęła Yvette.

- Że Winnifred nie myśli - Gabrielle uśmiechnęła się zajadliwie.

- Leilah!

Gabrielle zaśmiała się perliście, olewając uwagi swojej "siostry".

- Trzeba być rzeczywiście kretynką, żeby się zastanawiać nad wyborem, który jest lepszy: Glenn Goddard czy Chester Dwight? No pewnie, że Glenn! Najbogatsza partia w mieście! Winnifred, każda dziewczyna oddałaby wszystko, aby być na twoim miejscu! On cię wprost rozpieszcza! Zatrzymanie długo człowieka, który jest bogaty i cię kocha nie jest rzeczą łatwą, więc łap go do ołtarza jak najszybciej! Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak możesz się jeszcze zastanawiać.

_Co takiego ma Malfoy, czego nie posiadam ja? _

Nie szkodzi, Virginia też się nie rozumiała.

- Ciebie też nikt nie rozumie - mruknęła Yvette.

Gabrielle parsknęła i wyjęła pilniczek z torebki siostry, po czym zaczęła szlifować paznokcie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co ty w nim widzisz? W Chesterze Dwighcie - dodała, wypluwając te słowa.

_Właśnie, co ja w nim widzę? Co ja widzę w Draconie Malfoyu?_ - zastanowiła się_. Od początku, od dnia narodzin wszyscy dokoła mnie uczyli, że mam się trzymać z daleka od Malfoyów, wrogów Weasleyów. Czy to ironia, czy nie, nie wiem, ale ja zakochałam się w jednym z nich, w tym, który za maską arogancji chował swoją prawdziwą duszę. Draco Malfoy okazał się dobry, opiekuńczy i... _

- Jest arogancki, niemiły, no i najgorsze, bez grosza przy duszy! - mówiła dalej Gabrielle przesłodzonym głosem.

_Hmm… Czy Draco też nie ma pieniędzy? Uciekł z domu... _

- Nie wszyscy są tacy, jak ty, Leilah - wygłosiła Yvette, patrząc na Virginię. - Nie słuchaj jej... Gladys?

_Powiedział, że mnie nie zostawi. W jaki sposób? _

Była nieprzytomna.

Yvette wstała i zniknęła za kurtyną, ciągnąc za sobą Gabrielle.

_On cię kocha, debilko!_

Czy Draco ją kochał?

JĄ?

_Let's make it all for one and all for love. _

_Let the one you hold be the one you want, _

_the one you need, _

_'cause when it's all for one it's one for all. _

_When there's someone that should know _

_then just let your feelings show _

_and make it all for one and all for love. _

- Międzynarodowy Konkurs Tańca i Muzyki Ameryki Łacińskiej - przeczytała, patrząc na przepustkę.

Kolista scena obróciła się powoli dokoła, kątem oka zauważyła, że zasłaniają zasłony, a pomocnicy krzątają się z rekwizytami i kierują tłem za pomocą różdżek. Zamknęła oczy, kiedy kurtyna znowu się rozsunęła, a światła ściemniały. Rozejrzała się tak, jak było to w scenariuszu. Siedziała na krześle, ale w jakiejś starodawnej bawialni. Na scenę puszczono trochę dymu, aby nadać scenie wygląd retrospekcji.

- Nie... nie! Przestań! - krzyknęła Myra, kiedy Pierre unosił w górę jej nogę. Wykonywała jedno z najtrudniejszych ćwiczeń, którego nienawidziły wszystkie tancerki w Hogwarcie.

- Zamknij się, Gladys, chcesz tańczyć najlepiej, to trzeba cierpieć! Tak mama nam powiedziała - mruknął Pierre, bardziej unosząc jej nogę w górę.

Myra ponownie wrzasnęła z bólu i kopnęła Pierre'a prosto w twarz, aż upadł na podłogę. Chwycił się za policzek.

- Ale ty to robisz specjalnie, żeby bolało! - krzyknęła, rozcierając sobie kolano.

- Jak wam idzie, dzieciaki? - zapytała Una Cret, która grała Antonię Dwight, zmarłą matkę Chestera. Uśmiechnęła się, siadając na fotelu.

- Cioteczko, Chester znowu mnie krzywdzi! - poskarżyła się Myra, podbiegając do niej.- Znowu!

- Chester, czemu nam drażnisz maleńką Gladys? - zbeształa Pierre'a Una, nie zwracając uwagi na głupią minę, którą odwaliła Myra.

Pierre parsknął, trzymając się za policzek.

- Nic jej nie zrobiłem, mamo, ona tylko jak zawsze zachowuje sie jak berbeć.

- Wcale nie!

- Tak!

Una uśmiechnęła się na widok kłócących dzieciaków i kiwnęła na nich ręką.

- Co to jest, mamo?- zapytał Pierre, spoglądając na papierek, który Una wyjęła z torebki.

- Ulotka - odrzekła, spoglądając w dół. - Chciałam kiedyś startować w tym konkursie, ale.. ale ja nie mam żadnych szans.

- Cioteczko, ciebie nikt nie pobije, jesteś najlepsza! - oświadczyła Myra, przytulając się do niej.

Una roześmiała się i potargała dziewczynce włoski.

- Wiesz, że coś mam nie tak z nogą, kochanie. Doktor mówi, żebym jak najmniej chodziła.

Pierre spojrzał zamyślony na Unę.

- Obiecajcie mi coś - powiedziała dziewczyna z Durmstrangu, obejmując ich. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że matką w przyszłości będzie wspaniałą.- Weźmiecie udział w tych zawodach.

- Mamo? - Francuz spojrzał na nią.

Una pogłaskała delikatnie jego policzek.

- To bardzo wielka szansa dla was obojga.

- Tak? - Pierre spojrzał sceptycznie na swoją "matkę", unosząc brwi.

Una uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła do torebki, wyciągając błyszczący kostium.

- To piękne! - zawołała Myra.

- Podoba ci się?

- Tak, tak, cudowne! - odrzekła, kiwając energicznie głowa.

- Jest twój - powiedziała łagodnie Una.- Tylko urośnij.

- Mogę? - Myra spojrzała na Unę z niewiarą.

- Oczywiście.

- Cioteczko, dlaczego cioteczka uczy nas tańczyć? - zapytała Myra, obejmując ją.

- Abyście mogli latać w przestworzach - odrzekła.

- Latać w przestworzach? - Pierre zmarszczył nos.- Niby jak?

Una wstała i wykonała piruet, stając przed nimi.

- Czy nie czujecie się wolni, gdy tańczycie? Ja tak. Kiedy tańczę, czuję, jakbym się unosiła w powietrzu, jakbym mogła wysoko latać, tam, pod niebo, jak ptak, bez zmartwień, bez wątpliwości, bez niepokoju. Zostawiam wszystko to, co złe w tym świecie, kochani, i wpływam do swego własnego świata.

- Wysoko... - Pierre spojrzał na "matkę".

- ...Latać? - dokończyła Myra, mrugając.

Una pokiwała głową.

- Kiedy dorośniecie, będziecie mieli wiele zmartwień, przeszkód, barier w życiu. Kiedy byłam młoda, tańczyłam z samotności. Tańcząc czułam, że coś posiadam, czułam, jak rośnie we mnie nadzieja na lepsze jutro.

_Nadzieja? _

Virginia spuściła wzrok.

Rzeczywiście, zanim pojawiła się Lesley, jej życie było beznadziejne. Zanim pojawił się Draco, jej życie było puste, samotne. Przyszedł, i, nawet tego nie zauważając, dał jej tę nadzieję, o której właśnie mówiła Una.

- Nie rozumiem, cioteczko - powiedziała Myra, potrząsając głową.

Una uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając do niej ręce.

- Zacznijmy.

Myra spojrzała na nią, zastanawiając się, przeniosła wzrok na Pierre'a, po czym uśmiechnęła się i podeszłą do Uny.

Zaczęły powoli ściemniać się reflektory, aż w końcu nastała ciemność. Kurtyna zasunęła się, za nią rozległy się oklaski i wiwaty, a Virginia siedziała tam, gdzie siedziała.

- Gladys, wydaje mi się, że mnie unikasz – powiedział łagodnym tonem Adrian, biorąc jej ręce w swoje.

_Ginny, uciekasz ode mnie..._

Virginia spojrzała w zielononiebieskie oczy Adriana. Pamiętała dobrze, jak ją złapał, chcąc się dowiedzieć, czemu wybrała akurat Dracona Malfoya.

No właśnie, dlaczego? Skrzywdził ją, zranił, zniszczył pół roku życia i to było naprawdę głupie zakochać się w nim znowu po tej agonii, którą przez niego przeszła.

Adrian miał rację, co ona w nim widzi?

_Ty już dobrze wiesz, co... _

- Gladys? - powtórzył, głaszcząc ją po policzku.

- Słucham? - szepnęła.

Adrian uśmiechnął się lekko, wziął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował ją delikatnie.

- Nic, kochanie, nic, nie denerwuj się niepotrzebnie. Powiedziałem rodzinie o naszych zaręczynach.

Zaręczynach? Ale... Ale ona przecież nie chciała za nikogo wychodzić! A już na pewno nie za Adriana!

Nie, pragnęła być tylko z Draconem!

- Kochanie, nie czujesz się dobrze? - zapytał, kładąc rękę na jej czole.

- Panie Glenn, auto czeka - powiedział z powagą Jaquez, kłaniając się przed swoim "panem".

Adrian kiwnął głową.

- Dziękuje, Andre, powiedz matce, że już idę.

Chciała być z Draco, tylko nim! Powiedział, że nie pozwoli jej odjeść! Chciała, aby był z nią, aby ją obejmował, całował, chronił! Tylko Draco, tylko do niego chciała, mogła należeć, do niego i nikogo innego!

Nie zamierzała już temu zaprzeczać, a wręcz postanowiła to wreszcie zaakceptować. A nuż będzie lepiej?

- Glenn, wybacz mi - szepnęła, próbując powstrzymać prawdziwe łzy.

To było głupie, myślała o Draconie właśnie teraz, na scenie, gdy zastępowała Pansy Parkinson. No, ale nie mogła temu pomóc, nie umiała. Przecież to, co się działo w sztuce było tak łudząco podobne do jej własnego życia.

- O czym ty mówisz, Gladys? - zapytał Adrian.

- Przepraszam, ja nie mogę... Ja nie umiem... - wyjąkała. Odepchnęła go i wyleciała ze sceny, światło ciemniało. W mroku jarzyła się tylko ta para morskich oczu.

- Przyjdzie, nie martw się - powiedział Seamus, ubrany w jakiś śmieszny tużurek, z doklejonymi czarnymi wąsami. Pocieszał właśnie "Chestera" ochrypłym i donośnym głosem.

- No właśnie - dodała Lavender, siadając obok Dracona. - Sam wiesz, że jest nieprzewidywalna. Przyjdzie, znasz ją.

Draco patrzył przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na pary wirujące dokoła i nad nim, na górnej scenie.

W każdym razie był tutaj, na konkursie tańca. Bez partnerki.

Partnerka miała przyjść. Przynajmniej według scenariusza.

Musical kończył się za trzy sceny. Dracona w ogóle to nie podnosiło na duchu. Rola, którą grał, za bardzo go przygnębiała, ponieważ była taka, jak on, odwzorowywała jego życie, jego najprawdziwsze myśli i w końcu jego najprawdziwsze uczucia. Przeklinał każdą sekundę przedstawienia.

Publiczność oklaskiwała role jego i Virginii, choć nawet nie wiedzieli, że to ona tam gra.

- Uśmiech - Barlow trącił go w ramię. - Pokaże się. Nigdy cię wcześniej nie zawiodła, poza tym wtaplałeś się z nią w za wielkie bagno.

I owszem, bagno to było ogromne. Wywar tojadowy, trucizna bazyliszka, Komnata Tajemnic, jego Mroczny Znak, musical... Przeżyli w ciągu tego roku dużo, bardzo dużo, bardzo prawdopodobne, że nawet małżeństwo po złotych godach tyle nie przeżyło, co oni.

Draco wstał gwałtownie, zaskakując aktorów obok siebie, bo to nie było dokładnie to, co miał zrobić podług scenopisu.

Poczuł się nagle zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony. Męczyło go wszystko, poczynając od obejmowania się Virginii i Adriana, a na ich pocałunkach kończąc. Miał dosyć, nie mógł już tego dłużej wytrzymać.

Chciał wyjść.

Zrozumiał, że bez sensu był powrót do niej ot tak sobie. Akurat nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, chyba myślał, że go przyjmie z wyciągniętymi ramionami. Rzeczywiście egocentryczne i idiotyczne.

Może i był zbyt wielkim egoistą, może Virginia po prostu nie była z nim szczęśliwa tak, jak przypuszczał, może nie chciała z nim być, przecież pragnęła na siebie rzucić zaklęcie, aby wytrzeć go z pamięci.

- Che-... Chester, gdzie idziesz? - zapytała Lavender, patrząc, jak Draco kieruje się w stronę wyjścia ze sceny.

- Wychodzę - mruknął, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Mimo że znał zakończenie tej całej historii, nie ufał temu, nie ufał, bo całkowicie stracił już nadzieję, że ona...

_When it's love you make _

_I'll be the fire in your night. _

_then it's love you take. _

_I will defend, I will fight. _

_I'll be there when you need me. _

_When honor's at stake, _

_this vow I will make: _

- Chester!

Na stadionie zapanowała cisza, w powietrzu dzwonił tylko jej głos. Dwa żółte reflektory nagle zostały skierowane w dwie strony okrągłej sceny. Wydawało się, że wszyscy zamarli, gdy Draco lekko obrócił głowę.

Grała? Czy nie grała? – tylko to chciał wiedzieć.

Bo jeśli grała…

- Chesterze - szepnęła Virginia, ale i tak ją wszyscy wspaniale słyszeli. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc na niego.

Zamrugał oczami, po czym odwrócił się, nie wierząc własnym oczom, w to co widział.

To była ona, tylko ona. Nie Gladys Winnifred, nie głupia Pansy Parkinson.

To była Virginia Weasley.

Jego... Virginia Weasley...

- No i to będzie koniec Roku Mugola - szepnęła Yvette.

- No, tylko jeszcze jedna scena i koniec - dodała Lavender, wzdychając.- Będzie mi tego całego szajsu brakowało, naprawdę.

Seamus uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Było nawet śmiesznie.

- Jasne, nie wspominając o tym wszystkim, co się narobiliśmy - mruknął Ingemar Crowther, drapiąc się po głowie.

Una Cret uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Fajnie było. Szczególnie z tym musicalem. Nawet nie śniłam, że zagram w czymś takim.

- Masz cholerną rację - powiedział Leonard Girdinions.

- Było trudno - wtrąciła Blanche Mitterand, uśmiechając się. - Ale warto.

- Cieszę się, że tak myślicie - rzuciła Lesley, podchodząc do nich.

- A ty jesteś, kobieto, najlepszą instruktorką świata - dodał Barlow, mrugając do niej okiem.

Zaśmiała się i spojrzała na parę, która lawirowała na scenie, z lekka nieprzytomna.

- Zawsze wierzyłam, że im się uda - szepnęła.

- Nie wierzę, że oni tam tańczą, nie wierzę, że to Ginny – zawołała cicho Hermiona, bujając się do taktu i trzymając krawędź kurtyny.

- Hermiono, zobaczą cię ludzie! - syknął Ron, przytrzymując ją za rękaw.

- I kto by uwierzył, że nie ćwiczyli razem przez trzy miesiące - Harry był pod wrażeniem. - To jest niewiarygodne, oni... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć...

Ron parsknął.

- Nadal nie akceptuję Dracona Malfoya i tylko siła boska będzie mnie trzymała po musicalu, żebym go nie zadźgał.

- RON! – ofuknęli go Harry i Hermiona, spoglądając na niego groźnie.

- No co?

- Te młodziki nawet nieźle ze sobą wyglądają - skomentowała Myron Wagtail, wokalistka Fatalnych Jędz.

- Ta jest o wiele lepsza od Pansy Parkinson - Orsino Thurston, perkusista, uśmiechnął się do niej zawadiacko, patrząc na Lawrence'a i Spencera.

- Oni nie tylko razem dobrze wyglądają - powiedział Spencer.

Lawrence pokiwał głową.

Gildeon Crum, główna gitarzystka, uniosła brew.

- Im jest w ogóle ze sobą dobrze - wytłumaczył Spencer.

Myron pokiwała głową.

- Oni, hmm... Rzeczywiście grają bardzo naturalnie.

Orsino uśmiechnął się ponownie.

- Cóż, może po prostu nie grają?

- Nasz Król Węży nigdy nie był ze sobą zbytnio szczery - parsknął Pucey, kładąc ręce na piersiach i obserwując ciągle scenę.

- Od pierwszego roku tak było - zauważyła Faith, chwytając go za rękę.

- Cuda i dziwny, Malfoy i Weasley współpracują z niezłymi skutkami - Montague uśmiechnął się pokrętnie.

- Po przedstawieniu jest podobno przyjęcie - powiedziała Dolores, stając za nimi.

- Tylko hulanki, swawole ci w głowie, Dolores - Nigel przewrócił oczami. - Jak chcesz się uchlać, to ci kupię kilka browarów i będzie po sprawie!

- Morda w kubeł!

- Prawie koniec, pani profesor - Charlie uśmiechnął się.

McGonagall skinęła głową.

- Zawsze twierdziłam, że każdy Weasley jest utalentowany.

- Prawda - szepnął, szczerząc zęby i patrząc na scenę. - Jakby mogło być inaczej?

- Dostojny panie profesorze Weasley - szepnęła mu za ramieniem Felicity.

Charlie uniósł brew, patrząc na nią.

Zamrugała oczami.

- Trzeba będzie podziękować twojej siostrze, Charlie. Za wszystko.

Światła gasły powoli, a Draco i Virginia kończyli tańczyć. Na Stadionie panowała niezwykła cisza, rozbrzmiewała tylko spokojna, coraz cichsza muzyka.

Virginia dotychczas jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak prawdziwie, naturalnie. Byli tylko oni. Nie Chester Dwight i Gladys Winnifred, nie.

Draco Malfoy i Virginia Weasley.

Dla niej to było dosyć. Wiedziała, że to wszystko mogłoby jej wystarczyć na całe życie, nawet jeśli Draco tylko grał swoją rolę. Było jej tak dobrze, że myślała, że znajduje się w jakimś niebie.

- Draco... - to było coś cichszego niż szept.

Delikatnie położył palec na jej wardze. Wiedziała, że się zdenerwowała, było jej gorąco, serce skakało, ale i tak było jej dobrze. Napięcie na stadionie rosło.

Draco pochylił się lekko i złożył na jej ustach najsłodszy, najdelikatniejszy, najczulszy pocałunek, jaki tylko mógł istnieć na tym świecie.

Widownia oszalała - tylko tak to można było określić. Ludzie powstawali i klaskali, wyli, gwizdali i skakali.

Chyba. A może to tylko w głowie jej tak huczało?

Ale czy to teraz ważne?

_That it's all for one and all for love. _

_Let the one you hold be the one you want, _

_the one you need, _

_'cause when it's all for one it's one for all. _

_When there's someone that should know _

_then just let your feelings show _

_and make it all for one and all for love. _

- Nie wierzę! - krzyknęła Lavender, zarzucając ramiona za Seamusa.

- Zrobili to! - wyszeptała Lesley, zakrywając usta obiema rękami.

- Zdumiewające! - wrzasnęła Yvette, wchodząc na stół i podskakując.- JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZA, GINNY!

Barlow przewrócił oczami.

- Yvette, ciszej!

- Ron! RON! - Hermiona rozpaczliwie chciała, aby Ron pozostał na swoim miejscu, a nie wyrywał się, jak teraz.

- Zabiję go, zabiję go, zabiję go! - wrzeszczał, jednak przekrzyczeć publiki nie zdołał.- Puść mnie, on musi być martwy!

- Widzicie to co ja? - zapytał Montague z ogłupiałą miną.

- Tak... Myślę, że tak - odpowiedział powoli zaszokowany Pucey.

- I ciekawe co na to powie ten stary piernik Knot - parsknęła Felicity, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

Charlie zaśmiał się.

- Musi przeprosić Ginny. Tylko tego od niego wymagam. A my razem z nim.

_Don't lay our love to rest _

_'cause we could stand up to you test. _

_We got everything and more than we had planned, _

_more than the rivers that run the land_

_We've got it all in our hands. _

- Virginio...- poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swoim uchu. Podświadomie czuła, bo chyba teraz nie umiała czuć normalnie, że ją bardzo mocno obejmuje. Była nieprzytomna, a w dodatku trochę wstrząśnięta i roztrzęsiona. Czuła się jak pijana powietrzem.

Przytuliła się do niego, mocno, mocno, nie chcąc go puścić. Jeśli... Jeśli by tego nie zrobiła i odeszła tak po prostu, to wiedziała, że już nigdy nie będzie mogła, nie będzie umiała z nim być...

- Kocham cię, Virginio...

_Now it's all for one and all for love. _

_It's all for love. _

_Let the one you hold be the one you want, _

_the one you need, _

_'cause when it's all for one it's one for all. _

_It's one for all. _

_When there's someone that should know _

_then just let your feelings show. _

_When there's someone that you want,_

_when there's someone that you need _

_let's make it all, all for one and all for love. _

Koniec rozdziału XXVIII

PS: "All for love" by Rod Stewart, Sting i Bryan Adams


	31. Rozdział XXIX

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXIX

Broń Salazara Slytherina

Virginia spojrzała w lustro, spojrzała sobie prosto w swoje brązowe oczy. Spuściła wzrok. Włosy znowu odzyskiwały dawny rudy odcień.

Westchnęła głęboko i wzięła z toaletki gąbkę do demakijażu. Zaczęła ścierać z siebie tonę kosmetyków, tak mocno, że aż spuchł jej policzek. Znów spojrzała w lustro i rzuciła gąbkę, chcąc z siebie wyrzucić całą frustrację. Bezskutecznie.

Po tym, jak kurtyny został zasłonięte, bez słowa pobiegła korytarzem do garderoby, zamykając się na klucz. Usiadła, opierając się o ścianę i gapiła przed siebie, w lustro, przez kwadrans. W odbiciu widziała jakąś twarz. Czy to była ona? Nie, ta osoba na pewno nie nazywała się Ginny Weasley.

Lecz czy to była Virginia Weasley?

W to także wątpiła.

Wstała i rozejrzała się dokoła, szukając ubrań. Nagle przypomniała sobie, że została tu przyniesiona w samej szacie szkolnej, bez niczego. Szata leżała teraz na pudłach po rekwizytach.

Odgarnęła sobie z oczu czerwone już włosy i podeszła do jakiejś szafy, buszując w poszukiwaniu najnormalniejszych spodni i najnormalniejszego T-shirtu. Kiedy znalazła takowe ciuchy, obojętnie czyje były, założyła szatę i pomyślała "Co dalej?"

Stała przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co robić. Po raz trzeci spojrzała w lustro. Podeszła bliżej.

Osunęła sie na ziemię, klęcząc.

To było straszne, to było okropne... tamta osoba na scenie to nie była ani Ginny Weasley, ani Virginia Weasley.

Nie wiedziała, kto to był. Ale nie ona. To nie była osoba, która teraz patrzyła na nią w lustrze.

- Co ja wyprawiam - szepnęła, zaciskając ręce w pięści.

Nie, ona nie mogła tam występować, czuła taki wielki wstyd! Jak mogła to zrobić?

Co oni sobie myśleli? Że będzie tańczyła, jak jej zagrają, że zrobi wszystko, że... Że ona jest jakąś kukiełka, którą można pociągać za sznurki?

**Flashback **

- Ginny! - krzyknęła Lesley.

Draco zaskoczył wszystkich, gdy wkroczył do pomieszczenia, trzymając na rękach mokrą i drżącą Virginię, ubraną we własną przemoczoną szatę.

- O Boże, jaka ty jesteś mokra! - zawołała Felicity, wyjmując różdżkę.

- Znalazłem wam zastępstwo - powiedział bez ogródek Draco, nadal trzymając ją w ramionach i nie mając najwidoczniej zamiaru wypuścić. Virginia wyglądała, jakby w tej chwili najbardziej interesowała ją jej własna szata.

- Oj, Draco... - Lesley pokręciła niepewnie głową. - Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł... Zostały tylko trzy godziny, Ginny nie nauczy się wszystkiego w...

- Nie musi - przerwał szorstko.- Ona już wszystko umie.

- Umiesz? - Lawrence spojrzał na Virginię. - Wszystko?

- Tak, umie wszystko - odrzekł za nią zniecierpliwiony Draco.

- Ale tam był popraw-... - rzucił Spencer.

- To bułka z masłem dla naszej Virginii Weasley, a co myślicie? - oświadczyła Yvette, spoglądając na Spencera.

- Ja nie widzę żadnych problemów - wtrącił Charlie, opierając się o framugę.

- Ale... ale co z tańcem, z układami, ona nic nie umie! - zaprotestowała Gabrielle, chyba najbardziej nie lubiąca Virginii.

- Mamy jeszcze trzy godziny - odrzekł stanowczo Draco, posyłając Francuzce niechętne spojrzenie.

- Co to za poruszenie? - zapytał ktoś wysokim, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

- Witamy, panie Knot - pozdrowił go Charlie z wyolbrzymioną grzecznością.

Korneliusz Knot zmarszczył tylko nos i wszedł do środka razem z McGonagall i Dumbledorem.

- Macie jakieś problemy?

Spencer spojrzał na niego wrogo i chciał już wyzwać starszego człowieka, ale Lawrence go powstrzymał.

- Panie ministrze, zniknęła nam odtwórczyni głównej roli, Pansy Parkinson - poinformował spokojnie reżyser bardzo formalnym głosem.

Knot spojrzał na niego jak na czubka.

- Wielkie nieba, jak? Co? Więc... Powinniśmy jej poszukać, trzeba zawiadomić ochronę!

- Może i trzeba - odparł Lawrence. - Ale najgorsze jest, że jeśli nie znajdziemy jej w ciągu dwóch godzin, przedstawienie się nie odbędzie.

- Nie wolno do tego dopuścić! - wykrzyknął minister cały czerwony na twarzy.

- Też tak myślimy - Lesley uśmiechnęła się słodziutko.- I dlatego znaleźliśmy kogoś na zmianę.

- Na zmianę? - Knot uniósł brew, patrząc na rozbawionego ta całą sytuacją Dumbledore'a.

- Tak - odparł Lawrence. - Ginny Weasley.

Knot wyglądał, jakby w niego piorun strzelił. Najśmieszniejsze miał w tej chwil oczy - jak dwa spodki. Skierował je na Virginię, która bawiła się własnymi palcami. Wydobył z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk i wskazał na nią swoja laską.

- Kim... Kim jest ta dziewczyna?

- Moją siostrą - odpowiedział z sarkazmem z głosie Charlie. - Ginny Weasley.

- Ale... Ale... jej włosy! - krzyknął minister, potrząsając głową.- Czy ona nie powinna...

- To taki wybryk moich dwóch nieznośnych braci - wyjaśnił Charlie w upozorowanej cierpliwości.

Straszy człowiek ponownie potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nich wszystkich, jakby powariowali.

- Myślicie, że zezwolę jej na udział w przedstawieniu?

- Jeśli ona tego nie zagra, nikt nie zagra - oświadczyła Lesley, spoglądając na niego.

- O nie - Knot zamachał swoja laską.- Nie pozwolę na to! Nie jestem taki głupi, żeby pozwalać, aby ktoś, kto był zastąpiony, zastępował teraz swoje własne zastępstwo! To absurd!

- Lepiej, abyś jej pan pozwolił, bo stracisz swoją ciepłą posadkę... A może nawet coś więcej? - zimny głos Adriana przeciął powietrze.

Knot spojrzał w jego morskie oczy i nieświadomie cofnął się krok do tyłu. Obrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a.

- Czy to... Czy to jest postawa, którą uczniowie mają wykazywać względem Ministra Magii?

Spencer parsknął pod nosem.

- Nie wiem, jak uczniowie, ale my, mugole, bardzo pana nie lubimy, panie Minister Magii.

- Jak śmiesz! - krzyknął Korneliusz Knot.

- Panie Knot, jesteśmy w beznadziejnej sytuacji - odezwała się Lesley, krocząc do przodu. - Ufam, że Ginny Weasley umie zagrać tę role i możliwe, że pójdzie jej lepiej niż Pansy Parkinson. Ginny zrobiła wszystko na medal, zanim, eee, zanim doszło do pewnych wydarzeń.

Knot rozejrzał się dokoła i nie był zbytnio szczęśliwy, a tak prawdę mówiąc, to był wściekły. Spojrzał na Virginię, która wyglądała, jakby go w ogóle nie widziała. Był w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Jeśli nie znajdą Pansy i on nie pozwoli zagrać Virginii, przedstawienia na pewno nie będzie.

Ale jeśli by się zgodził...

- Korneliuszu, sam widzisz, ze nasza młodzież jest bardzo zdesperowana - odezwał się w końcu dyrektor szkoły. - Ministerstwo powinno zostać poinformowane o zaginięciu Pansy, ale musical musi się odbyć. A jeśli Lesley mówi, że Ginny Weasley potrafi to zrobić, czemu by nie dać jej szansy?

Knot wiedział, że nie ma wyboru, choć chciał jeszcze grać na zwłokę. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli, jedni zastanawiając się, drudzy patrząc na niego litościwie, a niektórzy wyglądali, jakby mieli zacząć mu grozić.

- Świetnie! Masz rację, Dumbledore, spektakl musi się odbyć! Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Biorąc pod uwagę twoja złą sławę w ministerstwie, Ginny Weasley.

Virginia, cicha przez cały czas, uniosła głowę.

- Ta nędzniara powinna być szczęśliwa, że jej się udało - zadrwiła cicho Gabrielle, ale Virginia i tak usłyszała.

- Twoje imię nie będzie obwieszczone. Zagrasz jako Pansy Parkinson. Masa makijażu i te włosy powinny wszystko ukryć - obwieścił.

- CO! - wrzasnęła Lesley. - Absurd!

- To niesprawiedliwe! - dodała Yvette. - Ginny występująca jako Pansy!

- Albo zaakceptujecie ten warunek, albo poniesiecie surowe konsekwencje - powiedział zimno Knot, ignorując protesty i patrząc wprost na Virginię.

Atmosfera była bardzo, bardzo, bardzo napięta.

- Zgadzam się - rzekła w końcu, wyrywając się Draconowi i stając na ziemi.

Lesley potrząsnęła głową.

- Ginny, słuchaj, nie musisz tego robić, wolałabym już prędzej, żeby przedstawienie poszło z dymem, niż byś ty...

- Nie szkodzi, Lesley - przerwała łagodnie.- Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie myślą inni, zrobię po prostu to, o co mnie prosicie.

**End of flashback **

Nienawidziła się za to, nienawidziła się za to, że była takim tchórzem! Czemu nie mogła o siebie zawalczyć, no czemu? I tak by jej pozwolili grać!

- Jestem po prostu _nikim_, którym mogą sobie pomiatać - szepnęła, obejmując się ramionami.

- Gdzie do diabła są Adrian i Draco? Konferencja prasowa się zaczyna! - krzyknął ktoś za drzwiami. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani uroczystą kolacją, a już najbardziej dziewczyny.

- Ginny, jesteś tam? Nic ci nie jest? - do drzwi zapukała Lesley. - Siedzisz tam już z pół godziny.

- Nie, świetnie... przebieram się! - odrzekła, wycierając oczy.

- Ginny, martwimy się o ciebie! - mówiła dalej blondynka. - Co cię napadło, żeby od razu po przedstawieniu uciec i się przebie-... Ginny?

- Nic mi nie jest, Lesley - powtórzyła, otwierając drzwi.- Naprawdę.

- Ginny?- instruktorka spojrzała na dziewczynę podejrzliwie.

- Dzięki BOGU! - krzyknęły dwa identyczny głosy zaraz za Lesley.

- A już myślałem, że nigdy nie będziesz ruda! - powiedział Fred, klepiąc swoją siostrę po plecach.

- Dokładnie przed przyjazdem rodziców, jakby mama i tata cię zobaczyli, to mielibyśmy małe posiedzenie. - Fred przewrócił oczami. – I tak byśmy mieli szlaban, bez obaw. Wakacje dla naszych starych nie są przeszkodą.

- Chodź, idziemy, Ginny - George przytulił ją do siebie i pociągnął do przodu.

- Wiecie, ja... - zaczęła.

- Panno Weasley, wierzę, że... - zaczął Korneliusz Knot, zjawiając się tuż przed nią. - No. Konferencja prasowa zaczyna się za chwilę - przypomniał jej tylko.

- Panie Knot - Lesley zaczęła ponownie przekonywać ministra.- Może to by było fair, gdyby pozwolić jej na to, zagrała tysiące razy lepiej od Pansy Parkinson. Gdyby nie ona i nie Draco, przedstawienie nie odniosłaby aż takiego...

- Panno Weasley - powtórzył Korneliusz Knot, umyślnie ignorując mugolkę.

Virginia przełknęła ślinę i zmrużyła swoje ciemnobrązowe oczy, unosząc głowę.

- Wiem, że powinnam pokazywać się tam, gdzie mnie nie chcą, panie ministrze.

- Ginny? - Fred i George spojrzeli zdziwieni na swoja siostrzyczkę.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Zobaczymy się jutro w Hogwarcie.

- JEST! JEST! Draco Malfoy! Hej, spójrz na mnie!

- A tam jest Adrian Bradley! Adrianku, to ja, tutaj!

- Ne znasz się, Draco jest ładniejszy, nie wiedziałam, że ma aż taki talent... Może pójdziemy po autografy?

- Chyba ogłupiałaś, teraz? Po pierwsze, jak my się tam dostaniemy? Tłumy fotografów. Lepiej poprosimy go jutro, na śniadaniu.

- A Pansy, widziałaś, była zadziwiająca! Nie miała pojęcia, że jest aż taka w tym dobra! Podjęli dobrą decyzję, że to ona zastąpiła Weasley.

- Racja. I tak ładnie wyglądała na scenie. Draco i ona pasują do siebie.

- O, nie, kochanie, Draco jest mój!

- Nie bądź debilna!

- Jak dziewczyny mogą być takie głupie? – zastanowił się Pucey.

- Eee, jesteś zazdrosny o Dracona - podrażniła go Faith, figlarnie trącając w bok.

- Odezwij się - powiedział Montague do Dracona, który stał przy stoliku z mnóstwem kieliszków szampana.

- A co mam mówić? - mruknął, patrząc w dół.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zainteresowała się Dolores.- Zachowujesz się za cicho! Przecież świetnie ci poszło!

Draco tylko parsknął, podnosząc głowę.

Niby wszystko było w porządku, ale wesoły to on nie był. Zupełnie przeciwnie.

To co zrobił, to było prawdziwe wariactwo. Ale nie panował nad sobą na tamtej przeklętej scenie!

- Czemu po prostu nie mogłem się przymknąć, do cholery? - warknął, chcąc rzucić kieliszkiem o podłogę.

- TE! - Pucey chwycił go za rękę.- Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś tu robić scen.

Spojrzał na niego, po czym wyszarpnął rękę i walnął kieliszkiem w stół, niemal przewracając resztę.

- Wrzuć na luz, ziomku - powiedział Montague, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. - Masz podły humor od zakończenia. Nie jesteś choć trochę wdzięczny, że już po wszystkim?

_No właśnie, nie powinienem się cieszyć, jak wszyscy tutaj? _

Odgarnął z czoła jasne włosy. Powinien świętować, żartować i takie inne, jak wszyscy, a nie zachowywać się jak dzieciak, który zgubił jedynego cukierka.

- A tak przy okazji, gdzie się podziała Weasley? - zapytał Nigel, popijając szampana i spoglądając na reakcję Dracona.

- Nigel! - syknęła Dolores, trącając go w zebro.

- A skąd mam tu u diabła wiedzieć? - odrzekł drwiącym głosem, krzyżując ręce.

No właśnie, skąd miał wiedzieć, gdzie była? Wyszła, nie, wyrwała mu się, niemal jak tornado, z ramion i gdzieś uciekła. Nie dała mu szansy nawet niczego więcej powiedzieć. Podobno ukryła się w garderobie. Nie szukał jej, przecież musiała kiedyś stamtąd wyjść. Czekał na nią pod drzwiami, po cichu. Po chwili pojawił się Montague i zabrał go na konferencję prasową, a potem na ten przeklęty bankiet na tyłach Magicznego Stadionu.

_Knot rzeczywiście jest niezłym łgarzem, sam nie umiałbym skłamać im lepiej._

Parsknął w duchu, spoglądając na Ministra Magii, który aktualnie rozmawiał z Ritą Skeeter, najbardziej znienawidzoną dziennikarkę stulecia.

Na samym początku spotkania z dziennikarzami Korneliusz Knot obwieścił, iż "Pansy Parkinson doznała poważnej kontuzji podczas przedstawienia i musiała wrócić do Hogwartu, aby Madame Pomfrey mogła się nią zająć."

_Virginia powinna być już w szkole... _

Na myśl o niej zmiękło mu spojrzenie.

Powiedział, że ją kochał, bo on, Draco Malfoy, rzeczywiście kochał Virginię Weasley i nie mógł już nic na to poradzić. Zwykły fakt. Szczegół, że powiedział jej to przed oczami milionów ludzi nie szkodził zbytnio, i tak tego nie słyszeli. Z drugiej strony nie zrobiła najlepiej, uciekając od niego w tamtej chwili. Wpędzała go w jeszcze gorszy zamęt psychiczny, który sprawiał, że czuł się jak kretyn z mugolskiego taniego brazylijskiego serialu.

_Zamęt psychiczny... _

Potrząsnął gorzko głowa. Virginia przechodziła przez to samo, co on ostatnimi miesięcy. Cierpiała tak samo, wiedział to, kiedy ją czuł przy sobie, całował. Jej ból objawiał się w każdym jej słowie, ruchu.

Szczerze, to myślał, że się zabije, gdy widział ją w takiej agonii. To było straszne, tym bardziej, że widział, iż to wszystko przez niego.

W końcu zrozumiał, co to znaczy kochać.

_Nie zasługujesz na nią, Malfoy, w ogóle nie zasługujesz na miłość, a szczególnie na uczucie Ginny. _

_Może nauczyłem się kochać, ale czy to oznacza jednocześnie, że zasługuję na miłość? _

Spojrzał w górę. Gdzieś w rogu dostrzegł Pottera, który gapił się na niego. Ron i Hermiona, rozmawiali o czymś między sobą. Kiedy w końcu rudzielec zauważył, na co Harry tak zawzięcie patrzy, posłał Draconowi mordercze spojrzenie.

_Ronald Weasley pewnie chce mnie zabić... Ech... _

Uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. W odpowiedzi Ron uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń.

Harry, patrząc na niego po raz ostatni, trochę jakby ostrzegawczo, odwrócił się i wyszedł wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Znał to spojrzenie, Potter już wcześniej patrzył tak na niego.

_Powiedział, że nie zasługuję na jej miłość._

Być może miał rację, może nie zasługiwał na miłość w ogóle, od urodzenia. Nie pamiętał, aby był kochany przez matkę czy ojca. Ojciec traktował go jak służącego, kazał swemu synowi robić rzeczy, których on się bał i których nienawidził. Matka nie była taka zła jak ojciec, choć nigdy nie zatroszczyła się o Dracona tak, jak powinna. Być może była to wina Lucjusza Malfoya, pragnącego kształcić chłopaka w "innym kierunku". Dla niej najważniejsze było, aby nie zabił im syna, bo „ona więcej dzieci rodziła nie będzie".

- Hej, Draco, idziemy się przejść, idziesz? - zapytała Faith, spoglądając na blondyna zagubionego w świecie myśli.

- Nie... dogonię was - odrzekł, trochę zaskoczony.

Pucey wzruszył ramionami i złapał Faith za rękę.

- Trzymaj się.

- Tak w ogóle to ciekawe, gdzie jest Bradley - zadumał się nagle Montague, patrząc na tłum ludzi.

- Pewne tylko zachowuje swój tajemniczy image - odrzekła Dolores. - Nie pierwszy raz przecież zniknął ze sceny.

Draco zmrużył oczy. Nagle poczuł coś gorącego na piersi. Zajrzał do kieszeni szkolnej szaty i wyciągnął czerwony opal, który teraz się świecił!

Z myśli wydobył go trzepot skrzydeł.

Spojrzał w rozgwieżdżone niebo i zauważył czarną palmę przypominającą sokoła, którego już kiedyś widział...

_To wszystko ma ze sobą związek i zaraz odkryję, jaki!_

_The last that ever she saw him,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

_He passed on worried and warning, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

Wrota skrzydła szpitalnego skrzypnęły i do środka weszła Virginia, zamykając je cicho za sobą. Szpital był puściuteńki, nawet Madame Pomfrey pojechała pomóc w razie jakichś nagłych przypadków na stadionie.

- W Hogwarcie jeszcze nigdy nie było tak cicho - szepnęła, rozglądając się. - Ciekawe, co robią inni.

- Hej!

Obróciła się zaskoczona, szukając właściciela głosu.

- Ej, panna Weasley!

Virginia sięgnęła z półki Tiarę Przydziału.

- Dobry wieczór, nic ci już nie jest?

Kapelusz pokiwał głową.

- To nie był mój najlepszy rok, ale teraz chyba wszystko w porządku. Nigdy nie lubiłam bliskich spotkań z pielęgniarkami, a Madame Pomfrey jest naprawdę nieznośna.

Dziewczyna usiadła na białym szpitalnym łóżku i położyła tiarę na kolanach.

- W takim razie naprawdę jesteś stara.

- No tak... można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedziało nakrycie głowy. - Jestem tutaj, odkąd wybudowano Hogwart. Zostałam utworzona przez czterech stworzycieli tej szkoły.

- Chyba dużo wiesz - Virginia uśmiechnęła się, gładząc zniszczoną tkaninę.- I chyba masz moc chronienia ludzi w wyjątkowo trudnych sytuacjach. Na przykład dałaś Harry'emu Miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

- Tak, tak, przypominam sobie - tiara pokiwała swoim czubkiem - Harry Potter jest niezwykłym chłopcem. Nie z powodu rodziców lub blizny od Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Nie, jest niezwykły dlatego, iż jest sobą i nikim więcej.

_Sobą i nikim więcej!_

Virginia schyliła zamyśloną głowę.

- Harry'ego Pottera naprawdę trudno było umieścić - mówiła dalej tiara. - Pasowałby do Slytherinu. Posiada wiele rzadkich talentów, które są miło widziane w tamtym domu.

- Czy popełniłaś kiedyś błąd?

Kapelusz uśmiechnął się.

- Patrząc, jak rośniecie, gdy widzę was co roku na Ceremonii Przydziału, nasuwa mi się to samo pytanie. Widzisz, panno, gdy człowiek dorasta, zmienia się jego system wartości, punkt widzenia, dorośleje fizycznie i psychicznie. Każde z was rośnie. Prawdę mówiąc, czasami mam żal do siebie za przydział, ale przecież nie mogę powiedzieć: „pół tam, pół tu", prawda?

- Dlaczego wszyscy Weasleyowie należeli do Gryffindoru?

- Bo wszyscy z twojej rodziny posiadają przymioty godne Gryfona.

- Aha... - szepnęła Virginia.

- Coś cię dręczy - czubek tiary dotknął jej policzka.- Nie patrz tak, Weasley, jestem mądrzejsza, niż myślisz.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

- Obserwowałaś mnie przez ostatnie pięć miesięcy, tak?

- Masz piekielną rację! - odrzekł kapelusz. - Nie jestem zwykła tiarą, zawsze to powtarzam w moich piosenkach. Widzę ciebie i twoją duszę, umiem zajrzeć w każdego Hogwartczyka i pomóc mu, gdy, oczywiście, potrzebuje pomocy.

- Naprawdę? - Virginia uniosła brew.

- Tak - potwierdziła stanowczo tiara.

Uwagę rudowłosej zwróciło pukanie do okna.

- Co to jest? - mruknęła, stając. Wzięła do ręki Tiarę Przydziału i otworzyła okno, wiatr rozwiał jej trochę włosy.

- Co tak puka...? - poczuła, że coś ciągnie ją za włosy. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała w parę złotych oczu. - Co...

Ogromny, czarny sokół chwycił dziobem tiarę i odleciał.

- Cholera! - Virginia odgarnęła rude pasemko z oczu i wytężyła wzrok, chcąc zauważyć, w którą stronę pofrunął ptak. Nie marnując więcej czasu, wypadła ze szpitala, trzaskając drzwiami.

_Szkoła nie będzie istniała bez Tiary Przydziału, do diabła, muszę ją odzyskać! _

Biegła korytarzami do wyjścia, trzęsąc się cała. Myślała, że skoczy w dół, kiedy nagle jedne schody zaczęły się poruszać.

- Weasley! - zawołał ochrypły głos, gdy dotarła wreszcie do wyjścia z budynku.

- Tak, panie Filch - odwróciła się powoli, patrząc grzecznie na woźnego.

- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz, pałętając się nocą po szkole? - zapytał Filch., trzymający na ręku Panią Norris.

- Ja... ja tylko... ja tylko wracam do swojego domu - wyjąkała w końcu. Gdyby Filch dowiedział się, że zniknęła Tiara Przydziału, to chyba by ją zabił.

Woźny parsknął i obrócił się.

- Lepiej wracaj do swoje dormitorium i siedź tam, aż nie wróci twoje towarzystwo - wypluł, głaszcząc swojego kota.

Westchnęła, kiedy wreszcie zniknął jej z oczu.

- Czy ten facet nie sypia? - mruknęła, przechodząc przez ogród. Obróciła się, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie iść. Oprócz tego razu, kiedy wpadła do jeziora, nie była tutaj sama, w ciemności. Nie była to najlepsza sytuacja, ponieważ bała się każdego, najmniejszego nawet szmeru. Virginia Weasley była strasznym tchórzem. W dodatku tak wiało, że nie mogła ustać w miejscu.

Nagle coś uderzyło ją w głowę. Spojrzała w górę, przeklinając, i ujrzała czarną plamę.

- TEJ! - krzyknęła, biegnąc za sokołem.

_Gdzie to u diabła leci? _

Biegła najszybciej jak potrafiła, trzymając głowę ku górze. Zatrzymała się nagle, ponieważ ptak zniknął w ogromnie gałęzi. Dotarła na skraj Zakazanego Lasu.

- Wejdę tam? Nie wejdę?

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i poszła powoli przed siebie. Nigdy nie była w tym ciemnym borze i zawsze wiedziała, że pewnie żywa stamtąd nie wyjdzie, ze swoją odwagą i siłą.

_Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby tiara tam została!_ - pomyślała, chcąc się zdeterminować. _To moja wina i muszę ją naprawić._

Wyjęła różdżkę, chwyciła ją mocno i wkroczyła do cienia, rozglądając się dokoła. Ciemno, zimno... wieje wiatr... nic jej się nie stanie? To miejsce było gorsze, niż sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażała. Kilka dni temu padało, ziemia była mokra, gdzie niegdzie było jeszcze błoto. Ten wiatr był w dodatku lodowaty, przenikał ją do szpiku kości...Serce jej biło jak oszalałe...To jakieś ręce, czy korzenie? Coś wyje, ratunku…. To wiatr? Nic jej tu nie zje?

- Gdzie ten ptak jest, do cholery! - wymamrotała, trzęsąc się całą z zimna i ze strachu. Aż wrzasnęła, kiedy usłyszała jakieś skrzeczenie. Rozejrzała się szybko dokoła.

Sokół siedział przed nią, na gołej gałęzi.

Nie myśląc wiele, Virginia podbiegła do przodu, ignorując fakt, ze jest cała brudna od rozmokłej ziemi.

- Tu jesteś! - krzyknęła ze szczęścia, spoglądając na drapieżnika.- Dzięki Bogu...

Zignorowawszy złote oczy ptaka, Virginia podeszła bliżej i ją zatkało. Oniemiała na widok pokrytego krwią, nieruchomego się ciała, które wisiało za ręce na tej samej gałęzi, co ptak.

- O Boże... - cofnęła się kilka kroków, nie myśląc zupełnie nic.- Boże, Boże, Boże... Pansy!

- Harry? Na co tak patrzysz? Bliźniaki cię szukały! - oznajmiła Hermiona, trącając go w bok.

- Na nic.

- Harry! Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał Ron, podbiegając do swego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Moja rodzinka przeszukuje cały stadion w poszukiwaniu ciebie - rozejrzał się. - Widziałeś może Ginny?

- Wróciła do Hogwartu, nie wiedziałeś? - odrzekła Hermiona, unosząc brwi.

- Wróciła do Hogwartu? - Harry złapał dziewczynę za rękę, patrząc na nią zaniepokojony.

- Harry, to boli! - krzyknęła.

Zamrugał oczami i puścił ją.

- Wybacz, po prostu... po prostu poczułem się dziwnie na tę wiadomość...

- Dziwnie? - Ron spojrzał na niego.

- To przeczucie - wyjaśnił Harry. - Tyle wiem. ale... - spojrzał na nich, nie wiedząc, czy powiedzieć.

- No co?

- No bo.. .wiedziałem jak Malfoy wraca przez fiuu, też do Hogwartu i... - odgarnął włosy.- Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale mam złe przeczycie... Dzieje się coś złego, naprawdę...

- Ale to nie ma związku z Sam-Wiesz-Kim? - zapytał Ron martwym szeptem.

Brunet potrząsnął głowa.

- Nie, blizna mnie nie bolała, czuję tylko coś nie tak, jak powinno być... nie umiem tego opisać...

- No to co robimy?- Ron podrapał się po głowie.

- Ja wiem co - odezwała się nieśmiało Hermiona.

- Co? - zapytali jednocześnie.

- Wracamy do szkoły, a co byście chcieli?

- Pansy! - Virginia zakryła usta i opadła na ziemię, patrząc zaszokowana na wiszącą za ręce dziewczynę. Na jej twarzy i rękach widniały rany, a jej szkolna szata była popruta. Miała wiele siniaków, a jeden rękaw, oderwany, zwisał jej żałośnie z ramienia. - O Boże, Boże, Boże... - powtórzyła, przygryzając wargę. - Ona chyba nie jest...

- Nie, nie jest martwa - rozległ się za nią męski głos. Virginia odwróciła głowę, napotykając spojrzenie złotych oczu sokoła.

- Nie...

- Jeszcze nie - dodał głos, który rozległ się dokoła niej.

Virginia wstała, odgarniając z twarzy włosy brudnymi rękoma. Spojrzała na sokola.

- Km jesteś?

Pamiętała już tego ptaka, widziała go wcześniej! Widziała go, zanim Mroczny Znak pojawił się w szkole, i to on doprowadził ją wtedy do jeziora. A jak ona wpadła, to...

- Puszczaj mnie! - krzyknęła Tiara Przydziału, "walcząc" z dziobem. - Nie wyrządziłeś już wielkiej krzywdy tej dziewczynie, Malfoyowi, szkole?

- Kim jesteś? - szepnęła ponownie, zawijając wokół siebie ręce.

- Zraniłaś mnie, Ginny – powiedział głos.

Nagle oczy sokoła stanęły w słupki i zaświeciły na niebiesko. Błysnęło światło, musiała zmrużyć oczy. Jak przez mgłę widziała, że ptak zmienia postać, zamienia się w kogoś bardzo znajomego, zamienia się w...

- Adrian? - tak, Virginia stała przed Adrianem! Ale... ale jak...

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej. Nadal stał na gałęzi. Jego oczy były błękitne, tak bardzo błękitne, że aż żarzyły się w ciemności. Miał na sobie szkolna szatę. Jego włosami, zwykle związanymi w kitkę, bawił się teraz wiatr.

- Co ty... Dlaczego ty... Co ty zrobiłeś, znaczy, Pansy... jesteś animagiem? - wyjąkała, nie bardzo wierząc w to wszystko. To było nienormalne! Adrian?

Adrian spojrzał na nią łagodnie i wyjął z ust tiarę, ściskając jej przyrząd mowy, aby nie gadała.

- To była taka zabawa, Ginny - odrzekł bardzo cicho, odrzucając z szyi swoje czarne włosy.

Zabawa?

Nagle zabolała ją głowa, zabolałą ją tak, że nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Kucnęła, trzymając się za nią. Bolało jak diabli! Niech jej ktoś pomoże w tym bólu!

_A więc będziemy się bawić, Ginny?_

_Ona jest tylko moja, Draconie Malfoy, i nikt nie ma prawa mi jej odebrać..._

- Nie! - krzyknęła, próbując odegnać ten głos.

_Jeśli pragniesz się bawić, Ginny, przystaję na to..._

_Jesteś moja, poprzez skarb mego ojca, jesteś moja..._

- Błagam! - wrzasnęła, unosząc głowę.

_Tak bardzo cię zraniłem, Ginny? Naprawdę? Nigdy nie widziałem cię naprawdę szczęśliwej, dlaczego? Co mam zrobić, abyś zaczęła się śmiać? Dla ciebie wszystko, przysięgam... _

_Ona jest tylko moja, Draconie Malfoy, i nikt nie ma prawa mi jej odebrać..._

- Przestań!

_Uciekasz ode mnie..._

_Co takiego ma Malfoy, czego nie posiadam ja?_

_Jesteś moja, poprzez skarb mego ojca, jesteś moja..._

- Ginny - przemówił do niej łagodnym i uspokajającym głosem. Ten koszmar w jej głowie skończył się. Poczuła na policzku czyjąś dłoń. Zmusiła się do tego, aby unieść głowę i spojrzeć Adrianowi prosto w oczy. Bała się, cholernie, niewypowiedzianie się bała!

- Ja cię nie skrzywdzę - szepnął, a jego czarne włosy zatańczyły. - Przysięgam - powiedział, pochylając się.

- Jesteś moja, poprzez skarb mego ojca...

- Kim jesteś? - krzyknęła, odpychając go najmocniej, jak umiała. Upadła tym samym na plecy. Poczołgała się kilka kroków do tyłu.

- Ginny - powtórzył łagodnie, niemal kochająco. - Przysięgam ci, że nic ci się nie stanie.

Potrzasnęła głową.

- To ty... Czym ty jesteś? Nie powinno cię być w Gryffindorze... Naprawdę chciałeś zniszczyć Tiarę Przydziału! A Pansy! Ty... Ty...

- Więźniu z Azkabanu? - podpowiedział, a jego usta wygięły się w chytrym uśmieszku.

Objęła się mocno, patrząc na niego zszokowana. Czuła, że jest jej zimno i gorąco na przemian i dygocą jej ręce.

Adrian obrócił się trochę i wskazał palcem, nawet nie używając różdżki, na tiarę, która wpadła do błota.

- Naprawdę chciałabyś wiedzieć, kim jestem, Ginny? - zapytał niskim, z lekka poirytowanym głosem, utkwiwszy w niej spojrzenie. - Naprawdę chciałabyś wiedzieć, w jakim domu powinienem się znajdować?

Dziewczyna przełknęła ciężko ślinę. Nie chciała wiedzieć nic prócz tego, jak się stąd wydostać!

- Puść mnie, ty...! - krzyknęła tiara.

Ignorując protesty starego kapelusza, Adrian sięgnął w jego głąb. Wyglądało na to, że czegoś szuka.

Zaczął coś wyciągać.

- Co...?

Chłopak ponownie upuścił Tiarę Przydziału na ziemię i uniósł w górę przedmiot, który wyciągnął. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Broń Salazara Slytherina, srebrny łuk.

- Ty... jesteś Ślizgonem? - zadrżała.

Adrian trochę pochylił głowę.

- Pewnie tak, przecież tylko prawdziwy Ślizgon mógłby wyciągnąć tę broń, tak samo jak Gryfon miecz Godryka Gryffindora, Krukon włócznię Roweny Ravenclaw i Puchon tarczę Helgi Hufflepuff.

- Ale dlaczego...

- Odpowiem ci Ginny, przyrzekam - spuścił wzrok.- Ale musimy jeszcze kogoś zaprosić. Jestem pewien, że on także bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, kimże ja to jestem.

Virginia spojrzała na niego, gdy naciągnął cięciwę ogromnego łuku i założył strzałę. Napiął i wycelowawszy, puścił.

_Lost in a river that Saturday night, _

_Far away on the other side. _

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight _

_And she couldn't find how to push through. _

Strzała poleciała tak szybko, że ledwie ją zauważyła w ruchu. Wbiła się w końcu w pień jakiegoś uschniętego drzewa, przypinając coś do niego.

Kosmyk jasnych, srebrnoblond włosów.

- Zapraszamy cię - zadrwił Adrian. - Draconie Malfoyu.

- Giiiiiinyyyyy! - zawołała Ron, otwierając drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale tu, niestety, nikogo nie było.

- Nie ma jej! - obwieściła Hermiona, wychodząc z pracowni.

- Nie ma nawet Madame Pomfrey - Ron przygładził swoje rude włosy. - No to gdzie, do cholery, mogą być? Malfoy jest z nią, to pewne.

- Ron - Hermiona wyglądała, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.- Naprawdę myślisz, że Malfoy byłby zdolny skrzywdzić Ginny?

- A czemu nie?- odrzekł. - Jest Ślizgonem, w dodatku synem Lucjusza Malfoya. A ten jest straszny.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i usiadła.

- Jest, ale nie o to chodzi. Nie sądzisz, że się zmienił? A w szczególności w stosunku do twojej siostry.

Rudzielec westchnął głęboko i zaprzeczył uparcie.

- On się zmienił, ale moje nastawienie do niego nie.

- A ty co myślisz, Harry? Harry? - Hermiona spojrzała na czarnowłosego chłopaka.

- Co ty robisz, wyglądasz przez okno?- spytał Ron.

- W Zakazanym Lesie pali się jakieś światło – odpowiedział powoli.

- Co?

Ron i Hermiona wstali, podchodząc do szyby. Rzeczywiście, coś najwidoczniej się paliło?

- O Boże! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Co tam się dzieje?

- Tiary Przydziału także nie ma - dodał Harry, spoglądając na półkę.

W końcu komnaty rozległo się ciche pohukiwanie.

- Fawkes!

Feniks usiadł na łóżku. Hermiona wyglądała na zdziwioną.

- To... To feniks!

- Owszem, przyjaciel Dumbledore'a - wyjaśnił zielonooki, siadając obok ptaka. - Co tu robisz? Szukasz Tiary Przydziału?

Fawkes kiwnął swoją mała czerwoną główką.

- Wiesz, gdzie ona jest? - zapytał Harry, głaszcząc feniksa po grzbiecie.

Czerwony ptak ponownie przytaknął, po czym załopotał skrzydłami i wzniósł się w powietrze, wylatując ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry odetchnął.

- Idziemy za nim.

- Adrian Bradley - wysyczał Draco, wychodząc zza drzewa, za którym się ukrywał.

- Witamy - pozdrowił go brunet z jawną wrogością.

Draco spojrzał na wiszącą Pansy i odwrócił wzrok na "Gryfona".

- Co z nią?

Adrian wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic... Przeszkadzała.

- Jesteś Ślizgonem, nie powinieneś zostać przydzielony do Gryffindoru, w ogóle nie powinno cię być tu, w Hogwarcie - powiedział cicho blondyn, marszcząc brwi.

Drugi chłopak uśmiechnął się zajadliwie.

- Widzę, że nadal nie rozumiesz.

Draco zmrużył oczy.

- Niby czego?

- A tego - Adrian wskazał ręką na rozdygotaną Virginię, która przenosiła wzrok z jednego na drugiego, w zależności, który mówił.- Widzisz, Malfoy, w mojej grze to ja zawsze zwyciężam. Ale, niech cię, byłeś mi bardzo pomocny.

- _Czym_ ty jesteś? - wyszeptał Draco.

Adrian odwrócił się do niego, stając wyprostowany.

- Myślałem, ze profesor Snape ci wszystko wyjaśnił. Choć, może powinienem powiedzieć, wyjaśnił swemu bratu, a ty podsłuchałeś? Jesteś inteligentny, Draconie Malfoyu, chyba wpadłeś na trop, czym mogę być, lub raczej, kim. Wiesz, nie każdy uczeń Hogwartu umie się wpakować do więzienia w wieku trzynastu lat.

- Nie jesteś Śmierciożercą - warknął Draco po kilku minutach martwej ciszy.- Nigdy nie zauważyłem, abyś nim był.

- Nie schlebiaj sobie - parsknął Adrian.

- Ale masz związek z Lordem Voldemortem. Czuję to.

Virginia westchnęła cicho, coraz mocniej się obejmując. Nic, nie rozumiała, nic, nic, nic, nic! Nie chciała nic rozumieć, było jej zimno, i bała się, przeraźliwie się bała. Bała się każdy skrawkiem ciała. O siebie, Dracona, o szkołę, o wszystko… A przy tym ciągle miała jakąś śmieszną myśl, że to tylko sen, koszmar i zaraz się obudzi w garderobie na Magicznym Stadionie... Bo to, co się tu działo, nie mogło być normalne!

Adrian przymknął oczy, a wokół niego wytworzyła się jakaś dziwna aura. Nie był już tym łagodnym, miłym uczniem, nie, był... no właśnie, kim był?

_The trees that whisper in the evening, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

- Ciepło, Draconie Malfoyu - odrzekł niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem. Długie włosy, którymi w dalszym ciągu bawił się wiatr, całkiem go zasłoniły. - Mam związek z Lordem Voldemortem... lub raczej, z Tomem Marvolo Riddle...

Virginia skuliła się w sobie, próbując zatrzymać napływ bolesnych wspomnień, które dał jej pamiętnik. Znowu to samo, to okropne uczucia bycia naiwną... znowu ją kontrolowano?

- Tomem Marvolo Riddle?- powtórzył Draco. - Jesteś...?

- Jestem synem Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, synem, którego stworzył i torturował przez ponad czterdzieści lat - wyjaśnił Adrian, mrużąc z gniewu swoje morskie oczy.

Oboje, i Draco, i Virginia byli kompletnie zszokowani.

- Nie ma mowy! - Draco zrobił krok do przodu.- Musiałbyś mieć...

- Czterdzieści lat, owszem - potwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. - A raczej powinienem mieć. Lecz czasami magia i zaklęcia działają dziwnie. Ale z innej przyczyny nadal wyglądam na szesnastolatka.

- Jakiej? - Draco przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Masz ją w ręce - odpowiedział Adrian, unosząc dłoń.

Blondyn stanął w miejscu i poczuł ciepło w pieści. Uniósł ją przed oczy, otwierając. W ręce trzymał krwistoczerwony opal na czarnej tasiemce, święcący się.

- To Cela Psyche - kontynuował Adrian. - Moja dusza została zamknięta w tym opalu, gdy miałem trzynaście lat. Zostałem sprzedany w ciemny półświatek magii, w końcu trafiłem do Borgina i Burkesa. Magia utrzymywała mnie przy życiu, ale moc, którą odziedziczyłem od Riddle'a, została przypieczętowana. W tym stanie mój ojciec mógł mnie uważać za śmiecia, bezużytecznego sługę, którego mógł kontrolować i robić z nim, co chciał.

- Po co to wszystko? - szepnęła Virginia. W jej brązowych oczach widniały łzy przerażenia.

- Po co? - Adrian zaśmiał się gorzko, zaciskając mocno pięści. - Bo byłem pomyłką. Dla niego byłem tyko wpadką po jednonocnej przygodzie z mugolką.

- Z mugolką? - Virginia wyglądała na zdziwioną.

- Voldemort spał z mugolką? - zapytał Draco sceptycznym tonem, unosząc brew. - Nawet takie rzeczy są możliwe.

- Z moim nieszczęsnym ojcem wszystko jest możliwe - zadrwił Adrian, lecz twarz mu pociemniała. - Nigdy nie pomyślał, że syn może go przewyższyć potęgą. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że jego syn nadal może żyć, choć bez duszy. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że jego syn przeżyje, nawet choćby miał być jak pusta muszla bez wnętrza. Nigdy w końcu nie pomyślał, że mogę pałać do niego tak wielka nienawiścią, że będę domagał się zemsty, nie dla siebie, lecz dla swojej biednej matki!

Wręcz palił się z nienawiści.

Draco nie wiedział, co myśleć. Prawda nie była tylko szokująca, ona była absurdalna!

Adrian uśmiechnął się lakonicznie.

- Czekałem na szansę, czekałem, odkąd mój ojciec został pokonany przez Harry'ego Pottera i żył z Quirellem jak pasożyt. Czternaście lat zajęły mi poszukiwania Celi Psyche, ale okazało się, że nie mogę nawet tego dotknąć, ponieważ zostało rzucone zaklęcie. To wtedy Korneliusz Knot mnie złapał.

_Chyba dlatego Knot tak bardzo nienawidzi Adriana_ - przemknęło przez głowę Virginii. Zakryła usta dłonią.

- Naturalnie zostałem wsadzony do Azkabanu - ciągnął spokojnie Adrian. - Bez procesu. Knot podejrzewał, że jestem po stronie Voldemorta, ale nie miał dowodów. Zamknął mnie tylko dla własnego "bezpieczeństwa". Przez dwa lata nie znalazł nic na moją niekorzyść, więc pod presją ministerstwa musiał mnie uwolnić.

- Ale czemu... czemu Dumbledore... - wyjąkała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że chciał mieć na mnie oko. To byłą najgłupsza rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić, nalegać, abym ukończył edukację. Magia mnie tylko wzmacniała.

- Czego chcesz od tej szkoły? - zapytał Draco.- Ty byłeś sprawcą tego całego zamieszania w tym roku?

- Tak, można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział Adrian, pochylając głowę i spoglądając na Dracona zmrużonymi oczami.- Chcę zniszczyć wszystko, wszystko, co mogłoby pomóc memu ojcu w zdobyciu władzy, pozyskaniu mocy. Zniszczyć wszystko i wszystkich, prócz... – odwrócił głowę, kierując wzrok ku Virginii i uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Ciebie.

Virginia przełknęła tę wielka gulę, jaką miała w gardle i chciała wstać i napluć mu po prostu w twarz, ale nie mogła się ruszyć! I to nie dlatego, że się bała, ona była unieruchomiona!

Draco zacisnął pieści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się od tego, aby podejść do przodu i po prostu zabić Adriana. Obojętnie, w jaki sposób, byle skutecznie.

- Pragnę zgładzić wszystko, oprócz ciebie, Ginny - powtórzył brunet łagodnym tonem, unosząc palcem jej twarz w górę. - To moja dusza przywołała cię wtedy do Burkesa i Borgina. Byłem tam, widziałem twe wnętrze, gdy patrzyłaś na Celę Psyche. Ty byłaś czysta, niewinna, piękna, inna od każdej osoby, która kiedykolwiek tam weszła. Pomagałaś Tomowi Marvolo Riddle'owi odzyskać moc za pomocą jego przeklętego pamiętnika tylko przez swoją uczciwość, tylko przelewając myśli na pożółkłe kartki.

- Czytałeś mi w myślach, jak twój ojciec? - szepnęła, spoglądając na Adriana.

- Nie, nie w myślach - odrzekł, a wzrok mu zmiękł. - Czytałem w twej duszy.

- Duszy? - powtórzyła, nie bardzo wiedząc, co myśleć.

- Widziałem w tobie smutek i gniew - mówił dalej.- Desperacką potrzebę udowodnienia wszystkim swoich talentów, widziałem samotność w twych oczach. Gdzieś tam, głęboko w sobie, pragnęłaś kogoś, kto by cię chronił, kto by przebił się przez mur, który wokół siebie wybudowałaś przez pięć lat, kto zobaczyłby tylko ciebie. Wiedziałem to wszystko i zapragnąłem ci pomóc.

- Chciałeś mi pomóc? - zapytała nieśmiało.

- Tak - szepnął, uśmiechając się do niej jasno.- Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, nie. Pragnąłem cię ochronić za pomocą Celi Psyche. Odkąd cię zobaczyłem, chciałem ci tylko pomagać...

Tak, rzeczywiście była samotna, była zła, rozgoryczona tylko dlatego, urodziła się Weasleyówną. Wszyscy zostawiali ją z tyłu.

Chciała udowodnić, że umie tańczyć lepiej - i Adrian jej pomógł... Pomógł jej wyjawić, że ona też potrafi, ona sama, nieważne pod jakim nazwiskiem.

Agonia, przez którą przechodziła, gdy dziennik Toma Riddle'a nadal ją nawiedzał. Jej stałe wizyty w komnacie Tajemnic, aby się schować, ukryć.. rzeczywiście uciekała od bólu i cierpienia, gdy otwierała Komnatę. To było jak nałóg - czy to nie są objawy samotności, chorobliwej samotności?

Coś gorącego zaczęło jej spływać po policzkach i Virginia poczuła, że ktoś delikatnie gładzi ją po twarzy.

- To już koniec, Ginny, nic cię już nie skrzywdzi, ból się niebawem skończy - wyszeptał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Przez chwilę wiedziała tylko jego, świat zalała jakby jakaś fala czarnego atramentu, tylko on był widzialny. Pochylił się...

Ale... Ale przecież ona nie nazywała się tak naprawdę Ginny, tak nie brzmiało jej imię!

Nienawidziła, jak ludzie ją tak nazywali! Nie, jej imię brzmiało.. brzmiało...

_Kocham Cię, Virginio... _

- Virginio! - krzyknął tylko Draco, patrząc przerażony na to, co widział przed oczami - włosy Adriana zaczęły oplatać dziewczynę, a ona... Virginia wydawała się być nieprzytomną zahipnotyzowana, wyglądała, jakby nią manipulowano, nie, nią /i manipulowano/i

Ten głos... był taki bliski...słyszała go już wcześniej, nie tylko w rzeczywistości, ale też w snach... Mówił, że ją kocha, że ją ochroni, zapewni jej bezpieczeństwo... I ona rzeczywiście czuła się z nim bezpieczna...

- Draco...

Adrian był wściekły. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, patrząc na Dracona, który wyjął różdżkę.

- Ty... - wysapał, idąc krok naprzód. - Nienawidzę cię. Zbyt często mi się przypominasz, Draconie Malfoyu. Ten twój Mroczny Znak może cię uczynić najpotężniejszym ze Śmierciożerców, a kiedy Lord Voldemort się całkowicie przebudzi, zostaniesz jego głównym źródłem mocy. Twoja mroczna potęga mi przeszkadza, twoje uczucia do Ginny sprawia, że mam ochotę cię zamordować!

Draco chwycił się za ramię, które go nagle dotkliwie zabolało. Upadł na kolana, ściskając je.

- To ty... - wyszeptał ściekły. Na jego bladej twarzy perliły się kropelki potu. - To ty wtedy wywołałaś Mroczny Znak.

Brunet uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Zawsze mówili, że jesteś zdolny, Draconie Malfoyu. Tak, prawda, chciałem uwolnić z ciebie tę mroczną potęgę, aby cię zżarła od wewnątrz, żeby cię zniszczyła. Pragnę twej śmierci, Malfoy, i umrzesz z mojej ręki, zanim Śmierciożercy cię odnajdą i zaprowadzą do Voldemorta.

- Nie... - Virginia zakaszlała. Coś ścisnęło ją mocno za gardło, że nie mogła mówić.

- Mówiłem ci, Malfoy - dodał Adrian. - Ginny jest moja i _TYLKO_ moja. Zniszczę wszystko co kocha i w końcu zostanie moją. A ty jesteś pierwszy na tej liście, bo ciebie przecież kocha najbardziej!

- Nie... - powtórzyła, rozpaczliwie chcąc się ruszyć i zatrzymać Adriana, którego długie włosy uniosły się i podążyły w stronę zagrożonego Dracona.

Blondyn zamknął oczy, coraz mocniej ściskając ramię. Czuł, jak pulsuje mu krew, jak drży mu ręka...

- Nie... - Virginia przymknęła oczy, nie chcąc tego oglądać.

- Zmów modlitwę, Draconie Malfoyu! - zaśmiał się Adrian.

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, _

_Far away on the other side. _

_He was shot six times by a man on the run _

_And she couldn't find how to push through. _

Rozległ się jakiś dziwny trzask, a w następnej sekundzie Draco uniósł głowę, patrząc w oczy Adriana.

- Weasley, zobacz! - dziewczyna usłyszała ochrypły głos Tiary Przydziału.

Draco został otoczony przez jakaś czarną, przeźroczystą jednak magiczna barierę.

- Mroczny Znak chroni tego chłopaka - kapelusz pokręcił głową.- Z drugiej strony to niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.

Adrian przygryzł wargę i cofnął się.

- Gnojek - mruknął. To była moc jego ojca, Lorda Voldemorta, moc Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. To ta potęga ochroniła teraz Dracona Malfoya.

- Widzę, że Voldemort już się czuje odpowiedzialny za ciebie - wypluł.- Ale ja nie przegram, nie z ojcem!

Draco zakaszlał i spojrzał na Adriana, który nagiął już cięciwę łuku Slytherina.

- Teraz naprawdę się pomódl, Malfoy - wyszeptał. - Bo nic cię nie uratuje, nawet potęga mego ojca.

Draco pochylił głowę i zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na śmiertelny cios.

To oczywiste, że tarcza nie wytrzyma mocy Salazara Slytherina i Draco zginie.

- Nie... - Virginia poczuła, jak po policzku spływają jej łzy. Już czułam, że Draco odchodzi, już powoli znika.

Nie chciała tego, nie teraz, nie po tym, jak powiedział, że ją kocha!

- Draco! - wrzasnęła, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, jak gdyby wyrywając się z czegoś.

- Weasley, nie! - krzyknęła Tiara Przydziału.

Virginia próbowała przedostać się przez coś, co wyglądało jak niewidzialny drut kolczasty pod napięciem. Jakieś magiczne nitki kaleczyły jej skórę, po kilku sekundach była cała we własnej krwi, jednak nie to było ważne. Nie namyślając się, gwałtownie się wyrwała i ostatkiem sił rzucił na ziemię przed wstrząśniętego Adriana. To dziwne zaklęcie nadal nią trzęsło, jednak coraz mniej.

Przecież ją kontrolował! To jego włosy tak ją poraniły, ale miała siedzieć w miejscu! Poza tym niemożliwe było, aby przeszła przez nie żywa!

_I stay, I pray _

_See you in heaven far away. _

_I stay, I pray _

_See you in heaven one day. _

- Virginia! - wrzasnął Draco, spoglądając w górę.- Nie dotykaj!

Adrian szybko otrząsnął się z szoku i usunął swoją magię, zanim Virginia się podniosła. Ale to dało Draconowi dosyć czasu na to, aby zejść Bradleyowi z celu. Jednak zrobił to zbyt nieostrożnie - strzała drasnęła go po szyi. Na ramię zaczęła skapywać krew.

- Cholera! - warknął Adrian, patrząc na niego. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- Draco! - Virginia podniosła się, chcąc dojść do niego, chcąc być po tamtej stronie, po jego stronie.

- O nie, kochanie, nie pójdziesz nigdzie - szepnął brunet, wyciągając rękę. Unieruchomił jej nogi. Zaryła nosem w ziemię. Zabolało jak diabli.

- Umrzesz, Draconie Malfoyu - wysyczał Adrian.- _Umrzesz_!

- Giiiinyyyy!

- O. Mój. Boże! - krzyknęła Hermiona, patrząc na ich wszystkich.

- Co z Pansy! - zawołał zszokowany Ron.

- Adrian?- Harry spojrzał na okrytą cieniem postać, stojącą przed nim, którą otaczały włosy.

Adrian zmrużył oczy i stanął przed nimi. Z jego oczu emanował jakiś dziwny ogień.

- Co wy tu robicie?

- A ty co tu robisz? - odrzekł Ron.- I co się stało Ginny, do diabła?

Bradley uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Och, boimy się o siostrzyczkę?

Ron zacisnął pięści.

- Jasne! Przecież to moja siostra!

Adrian parsknął.

- Już myślałem, że zapomniałeś o niej, zawsze włócząc się ze swoją dziewczyną i Chłopcem Który Przeżył.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Bardzo dobrze wiesz, co, Ronaldzie Weasleyu - odparł zimno Adrian.

- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał rzeczowo Harry.

Bradley szeroko otworzył oczy, słysząc pohukiwanie. Nad nim pojawiła się jakaś ognista kula, chociaż...Wykonał tarczę.

- Fawkes! - krzyknęła tiara.

- Fawkes! - zawołał Harry.

Feniks wziął w dziób Tiarę Przydziału i uniósł się w górę, wdzięcznie łopocząc skrzydłami.

- Przeklęty kurak! - Adrian chrząknął, a jego włosy opadły. - Zawsze nienawidziłem feniksów, te ptaszyska nie umieją pilnować własnych interesów – uśmiechnął się i zwrócił wzrok na Harry'ego. - To chyba ten sam ptak, który sprawił, że Tom Marvolo Riddle z tobą przegrał, zgadza się, Harry Potterze?

Zielonooki spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Skąd wiesz o mojej walce z Tomem Riddlem w Komnacie Tajemnic?

_Four a.m. in the morning, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

_I watched your vision forming, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

- Harry! - jęknęła Virginia, unosząc głowę. - On...

- Harry, Ginny jest ranna! - krzyknęła Hermiona, patrząc na zakrwawioną rudowłosą.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Harry.

- Ach, chcesz być dzielnym bohaterem i ponownie uratować Hogwart, tak? - zadrwił Adrian, spoglądając na Dracona. - Wiesz, Malfoy, nie dziwię się, że tak bardzo go nienawidzisz.

Draco przełknął ślinę, próbując stłumić ból emanujący z Mrocznego Znaku na jego ramieniu. Myślał, że się rozpadnie z tego bólu.

- Tak, widzę cię, Draconie Malfoyu - drwił dalej Adrian. - Tak jak widzę wszystkich. Umiem zobaczyć wrogość, jaką odczuwasz ku Harry'emu Potterowi, bo przewyższa cię we wszystkim. Widzę nienawiść, którą odczuwasz do swego ojca, Lucjusza Malfoya, ponieważ traktuję cię jak sługę i widzę odrazę, jaką chowasz do Mrocznego Znaku!

Draco posłał mu śmiercionośne spojrzenie i ponownie opadł na kolana, zgrzytając zębami.

- Wiesz, Malfoy, jesteś dla mnie największa groźbą. Tkwi w tobie jakaś nieskończona mroczna siła. Dlatego chcę, abyś zginął, abyś wyleciał po prostu z tego pięknego obrazka, jaki sobie zmalował mój ojciec. Tak, kontrolowałem tamtego jednorożca za pomocą Imperiusa, chciałem, aby w twojej duszy zapączkowały niepokój i przerażenie.

- Ty... - warknął Draco.

- Nie wygrasz ze mną, Malfoy - szepnął Adrian niebezpiecznie cicho. – Teraz odetnę mego ojca, Lorda Voldemorta, od największego źródła mocy! Raz na zawsze!

- Tak myślisz? - zapytał Draco, rzucając opal na rozmiękłą ziemię.

_Stars moved slowly in a silvery night, _

_Far away on the other side. _

_Will you come to talk to me this night, _

_But she couldn't find how to push through. _

- Co...? - Adrian spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

Draco zmrużył oczy i obiema rękami uniósł różdżkę do góry.

- _Mutarearma..._

Adrian spojrzał na niego przerażony. Blondyn uśmiechnął się przekornie.

- _Gladius!_

- NIE! - wrzasnął Adrian, gdy różdżka przekształciła się w nóż.

Nie myśląc wiele, Draco przebił tym nożem krwistoczerwony opal.

Wydawało się, że czas stanął w miejscu. Adrian jakby zamarzł, szeroko otwierając oczy.

Ziemia pod nim niknęła.

- Kurwa! - przeklął, gdy ta dziura zaczęła go pochłaniać. - To Pętla Czasu!

- Pętla Czasu? - powtórzył Harry.

- Chyba myślisz, że jestem głupi, co, Bradley? - zaszydził Draco, wstając i trzymając w ręce swoją różdżkę-nóż. - Myślisz, że nie sprawdziłbym, co to jest? Ukradłem to Virginii, ponieważ czułem, że ten opal jest podejrzany. A niby po co mi dobre oceny?

- Ty... - wysapał Adrian, zapadając się w ziemię.

- Cela Psyche zostanie zniszczona, a ty wrócisz, tam, skąd jesteś - ciągnął Draco. - Wszystko się skończy, a ty przegrasz swoją własną grę, Adrianie Bradleyu Riddle!

Adrian wrzasnął z bólu, gdy Draco stał na kamieniu.

- Idź tam, skąd jesteś... - dodał cicho blondyn, jeszcze raz zgniatając opal.- Czyli do diabła...

- Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła - wydyszał Adrian, odwracając głowę. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Bradley utkwił wzrok w zakrwawionej, nieruchomo leżącej postaci.

- Nie śmiej jej... - zaczął Draco, ale było już i tak za późno.

Czarne, jedwabiste włosy Adriana pochwyciły Virginię i uniosły ją w powietrze.

- Ginny! - wrzasnęli Harry i Ron.

- Ginny, obudź się! - dodała Hermiona.

- Virginio! - wrzasnął Draco, podbiegając do Pętli Czasu.

Virginia powoli otworzyła oczy, patrząc w światło pod sobą. Coś było nie tak... Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała przerażona w twarz Adriana, który trzymał ją za biodra.

_I stay, I pray _

_See you in heaven far away. _

_I stay, I pray _

_See you in heaven one day. _

- Co ty robisz? - zapytała, powoli zatapiając się w świetle.

- Idziesz ze mną - szepnął, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie...! Błagam, nie...! - wrzasnęła, panikując. - NIE! DRACO!

- Zakończenie historii się jednak nie zmieni, Ginny - Adrian uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Już go prawie nie było. - I tak naprawdę nigdy nie będziesz z Draconem Malfoyem, tylko ze mną, z Adrianem Bradleyem!

Virginia potrząsnęła głową i uchwyciła się ziemi, próbując wyjść z tego czegoś, co ją wciągało.

- Pomocy! - krzyknęła, przez zamglone oczy widząc Dracona.

- Virginio! - zawołał, łapiąc ją za rękę. - Trzymam! Nie puszczę!

- Draco...

Prawda ją uderzyła jak grom z jasnego nieba. Właśnie schodziła z tego świata, była wsysana do jakiegoś ponadczasowego wymiaru śmierci. Nie chciała tego. Nie.

- Nie... - szepnął Draco, czując, jak mu się wyślizguje. - Virginio, nie rób mi tego...

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zrozpaczona i wpadła do świetlistej dziury.

Pętla się zamknęła i nastąpiła eksplozja, oświetlająca cały las.

Draco głupio patrzył w kawałek ziemi, gdzie światło bladło, powoli, bardzo powoli...Wiatr, teraz już delikatny, jakby go nie było, rozwichrzył mu trochę włosy...

- Virginio...

Draco wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i walnął nią mocno w ziemię, nie wierząc w to, co przed chwilą stało.

Czuł, że coś gorącego zasłania mu wzrok i spływa po twarzy, raz za razem.

To był łzy. Spadały na ziemię, kropla po kropli.

Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę zatkało. Nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Patrzyli tylko niemo, jak słodko-gorzki chłopak przed nimi się powoli załamuje. Załamuje się po stracie Weasleyówny.

Jego Weasleyówny.

Jego Virginii Weasley.

_Far away on the other side. _

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five. _

_The night was heavy and the air was alive, _

_But she couldn't find how to push through. _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

_Far away on the other side. _

_But she couldn't find how to push through. _

Koniec rozdziału XXIX

- "Moonlight shadow" Maggie Reilly&Mike Oldfield


	32. Rozdział XXX

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział XXX

... Życie...

_Virginio... _

Kto... Ktoś mnie woła?

_Virginio... _

Powoli otworzyła swoje brązowe oczy. Napotkała tylko czystą, nieskażoną niczym biel. Czuła się taka... czysta... spokojna...

Czy tak wygląda śmierć?

_Witaj, Virginio... _

Ronald Weasley, ogłupiały, wbił wzrok w ziemię. Nie... to się nie zdarzyło, to nieprawda!

Całą czwórka przyglądała się skrawkowi ziemi, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze była Virginia.

Teraz już jej nie było.

Ginny...jego jedyna siostra, jedyna dziewczynka w rodzinie Weasleyów, w końcu jedyna, której nie poświęcali żadnej uwagi...

Hermiona zaszlochała, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Ron, chyba nie myślisz, że ona...

Harry przełknął ślinę, patrząc na zmartwiałego Dracona, który nadal klęczał na ziemi. Po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat życia w Hogwarcie był prawdziwie przerażony. Harry czuł się, jakby stracił kogoś z rodziny. Był tchórzem, całkowitym tchórzem! Nie było w nim ani krztyny odwagi Gryfona, ani odrobiny waleczności takiej, jaka rozpierała go pięć lat temu, gdy uratował Virginię przed śmiercią w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Zawiódł... nie zasługiwał na to, aby być Gryfonem...

- Powiedzcie coś! - krzyknęła piskliwym głosem Hermiona, biorąc go za rękę i potrząsając nią. - Zróbmy coś! Nie możemy pozwolić jej tak po prostu umrzeć! Bo jeśli w najkrótszym czasie nie otworzymy Pętli Czasu, ona naprawdę zginie! Ron!

- Draconie Malfoy - wysapał rudzielec, wwiercając wzrok w Dracona.

- Ron...

Hermiona patrzyła odrętwiała, jak Ron podchodzi do blondyna, chwyta go za kołnierz i potrząsa nim z całej siły.

- Oddawaj mi Ginny! - wrzasnął mu prosto w twarz. - Oddawaj ją! _Oddawaj mi ją!_

- Ron, przestań! - krzyknęła ponownie Hermiona, jednak się nie poruszyła. Nie wiedziała czemu.

Ron uderzał raz za razem Ślizgona prosto w twarz, krzycząc z każdym uderzeniem "Oddawaj mi siostrę!".

- Oddaj ją! Oddaj mi moja siostrzyczkę!

Draco był nieprzytomny. Od ciosów spuchła mu trochę twarz, a z ust polała się krew. Najprawdziwsza krew.

- Ron! - Harry chwycił przyjaciela za ramiona, odciągając go jak najdalej od Malfoya.

- To przez niego - szepnął Ron, nawet się nie wyszarpując. Patrzył tylko morderczo na Dracona. - To on! To on wszystko zaczął! Gdyby nie on, to ona... ona by... ona...

Ron opadł na podmokłą ziemię, płacząc bezradnie.

- Ron, to nie czas, żeby się wyżywać na Malfoyu! - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, chcąc grać surową. Nie wychodziło jej to, bo efekt psuło drżenie głosu i łzy w czach. - Musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby otworzyć Pętlę Czasu i przywrócić Ginny, i...

- Hermiono, to niemożliwe - szepnął Harry, potrząsając głową. - Nie możemy otworzyć Pętli. Nie mamy takiej potęgi.

- Chodźmy po Dumbledore'a! - podsunął Ron.

- Nie. Nie teraz, przecież go nie ma - odrzekł zielonooki. - To i tak by było niemożliwe.

- Dlaczego?- zapytał Ron. - On jest geniuszem, Dumbledore umie wszystko!

- Ale w tej sytuacji nic nie pomoże! - próbowała wytłumaczyć Hermiona. Jej głos był strasznie ponury. - Czytałam o takich przypadkach, Pętle Czasu to działka czarnej magii. Natknęłam się na to, gdy poszukiwałam trzy lata temu wiadomości o Zmieniaczu Czasu. Jeśli nie otworzymy szybko Pętli, Ginny zginie.

_Czarna magia? _

Draco wypluł krew i, trzymając się za brzuch, wstał na swoich miękkich kolanach.

_Ta książka będzie przydatna... Tam musi być jakiś sposób na otworzenie Pętli Czasu... _

- No jasne, że tam jest! - odparł ktoś sarkastycznym tonem.

- Co...? - Harry i Ron rozejrzeli się dokoła.

- Tutaj, ćwoki - zawołało coś z dołu.

- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał Draco, wydzierając Tiarę Przydziału Fawkesowi z dzioba.

- Te, to bolało! - krzyknął kapelusz, usiłując się wydostać z uchwytu chłopaka.

- Czy to prawda, że ta książka uratuje Virginię? - powtórzył Draco.

- Jaka książka? – zaciekawił się Harry, patrząc sceptycznie na blondyna.

- Tak, jest pewne.

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

_Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in _

_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove _

_Dance me to the end of love _

_Dance me to the end of love _

- Co? O co chodzi...? - Hermiona była zdezorientowana.

- Dobrze... - szepnął Draco sam do siebie. - To dobrze...

- Co znowu! - Ron ponownie chwycił Ślizgona za kołnierz. - Co to ma być?

- Zostaw mnie, Weasley - warknął Draco, odpychając wysokiego rudzielca i otrzepując swoją szatę.

Ron zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, patrząc zaskoczony na blondyna, który jeszcze kilka sekund temu był nieprzytomny i wyglądał, jakby mu wyssali dusze.

- Co chcesz robić? – spytał wprost Harry, nie chcąc się bawić w jakieś domyślanki. On także pragnął uratować Virginię, ale żeby to zrobić, nie mógł obrażać osoby, która wiedziała, jak to uczynić, prawda?

Draco zignorował pytanie bruneta i wyprostował kołnierzyk, po czym schylił się i podniósł swoją różdżkę, która teraz już była różdżką. Wskazał nią na Pansy, odcinając ją od drzewa. Wierzchem dłoni wytarł ostatni krwotok z ust.

- Hej, co to ma znaczyć? - zapytał Ron, gdy Pansy, za pomocą Wingardium Leviosy, wleciała mu prosto w ramiona.

- Zabierz ją do szpitala, bo jeszcze nie umarła - odrzekł Draco władczym tonem, spoglądając na niego.

- Ale... - już nic nie powiedział, widząc jego spojrzenie. Przyznał, że choć raz Draco Malfoy potrafi być śmiertelnie poważny wtedy, gdy trzeba.

- A ty – odwrócił powoli głowę, utkwiewając swoje szare oczy w Harrym, na którego wskazał dodatkowo różdżką.- Ty idziesz ze mną.

- Gdzie jestem? W niebie? - wyszeptała Virginia, ponownie przymykając oczy.

_A jeśli nawet... Ciekawe, jak przyjął to Draco... Tęskni za mną? Czy on... _

_Chcesz umrzeć? Chcesz być odseparowana od ludzi, których kochasz? Tak na zawsze? _

- Chyba - otworzyła trochę oczy.- Chyba nie.

_Nie chcesz umierać, Ginny, jeszcze nie. Poza tym śmierć za Adriana jest niewarta śmierci..._

- Łazienka Jęczącej Mary? - zdziwiła się Hermiona, patrząc na Dracona jak na obłąkanego. - Najpierw każesz Ronowi zabrać Pansy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, potem zabierasz Harry'ego i każesz mu czekać przed wejściem do Slytherinu, a teraz co? Malfoy, robisz z nas głupków?

- Malfoy... - Harry łypnął na niego okiem.- Co my tu właściwie robimy? Tylko nie mów, że...

- Coś przegapiłem? - krzyknął Ron, wlatując do trochę zalanej łazienki. Rozejrzał się, mając trochę nieciekawą minę. - Łazienka Jęczącej Marty? To nie jest wejście do... - uniósł rękę do ust, aby nie krzyknąć ze zdziwienia.

- Do Komnaty Tajemnic - skończył za niego Draco.

Harry westchnął.

- Skąd ty o tym wiesz?

- Nie jestem idiotą, Potter - wymamrotał. - Jestem Ślizgonem, wiem więcej, niż wy, Gryfoni, myślicie.

- Ach tak? - zadrwił Ron. - I myślisz, że możesz nami pomiatać, przyprowadzając do jakiejś pipidówy…

- Ron, przestań - ostrzegł Harry, kręcąc głową.

- Co my tu robimy? - zapytała Hermiona, spoglądając na Dracona.

- Otwieraj, Potter - szepnął tylko blondyn, patrząc na kran w kształcie węża.

- Co? - zawołała dziewczyna.

- Mam to otworzyć? Jesteś pewien? - zapytał bardzo cicho zielonooki.- Nikt tam nie był od czterech lat, Bóg wie, co...

- Mylisz się - Draco przyjrzał mu się z niechęcią.- Byłem tutaj. Dzisiaj.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Bardzo. Bardzo-bardzo.

- Co? Nie mogłeś tego otworzyć, nie jesteś wężousty... jesteś?

- Nie ja to otwierałem, kretynie - odparł Draco. - Nie ja, tylko Virginia.

Ron zaśmiał się.

- Malfoy, przestać sobie żartować. Ginny nie może być wężousta, jest Gryfonką, nie mogłaby...

- Weasley, chcesz gadać, czy tam wejść i ją ratować? - przerwał mu ostro Draco.

- Otwórz, Harry, rzeczywiście nie mamy czasu - powiedziała Hermiona, kiwając głową.

- No dobra.

Harry stanął przed zlewem i zamknął oczy, próbując się skupić.

- Dalej, Harry, uda ci się - wyszeptał cicho Ron, zaciskając usta.

Hermiona złożyła ręce, błagając wszystkich czarodziejów, jakich tylko znała, o pomoc.

Draco patrzył na Gryfona, nic nie mówiąc i wyglądał na spokojnego, ale... Co, jeśli Harry nie będzie w stanie tego otworzyć? Virginia pewnie by zginęła, a jeśli ona by zginęła, to on...

- Heshasah... - wysyczał Harry, patrząc w odbijające się w lustrze swoje szmaragdowe oczy.

- Oooo... - Hermiona rozdziawiła usta na widok otwierającego się zlewu.

- Witamy w Komnacie Tajemnic - szepnął Harry, cofając się.

Blondyn nic nie powiedział, chwycił tylko miotłę, którą wziął z dormitorium i wszedł na nią.

- HEJ! - wrzasnął Ron, gdy Draco zniknął w czarnej dziurze.

- Jak my tam zejdziemy? - powiedziała Hermiona, a jej głos odbił się echem w mrocznej toalecie.

W odpowiedzi usłyszeli tylko cichy skowyt.

- Fawkes! - zawołał Ron, gdy ognistoczerwony feniks podleciał do niego. W dziobie miał Tiarę Przydziału.

- Czas na przygodę! - krzyknął kapelusz.- Wskakujcie!

- Dlaczego? Jeśli za Adriana nie warto umierać, za kogo warto w takim razie?

_Za kogoś, kogo kochasz... _

- ... Dlaczego?

_Ponieważ, Ginny, takie jest twoje przeznaczenie... _

- Przeznaczenie... chcę zapytać, czemu nie za Adriana? - poczuła, jak wstępuje w nią przekora.

_Bo mój syn powinien przybyć do mnie o wiele wcześniej... I nie powinien nikogo ze sobą zabierać... nie powinien niszczyć twego spokojnego życia... _

- Mojego spokojnego życia...

- Wszystko się tu zaczęło - wyszeptał Draco.- I wszystko się tutaj skończy.

- Ej, Malfoy! - krzyknął Harry. Spod jego stóp wydobywał się chlupot wody.

- Jej, jak tu pięknie... - Hermiona była urzeczona. Rozejrzała się dokoła.

- To jest Komnata Tajemnic? - zapytał z niepewnością Ron. - To w ogóle nie pasuje do tych rur, co tu prowadzą.

- Nie... tu tak nie było cztery lata temu - Harry pokręcił głowa. Spojrzał na Dracona. - Co się tu stało?

- Musisz to wiedzieć akurat teraz, Potter?

Harry otworzył już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale po krótkim namyśle zamknął je, spoglądając niechętnie na Dracona.

Blondyn uklęknął, rozgarniając ubrania Virginii, które nadal nią pachniały. W końcu znalazł tę dziwna, starą księgę. Leżała na posadzce.

- To ubrania Ginny? - zapytała Hermiona, podnosząc jej bieliznę. Fajnie to wyglądało, naprawdę. Tylko jak dla kogo.

- Nie wykręcisz się z tego, Malfoy, przysięgam - wysapał Ron, próbując stłumić gniew.

Draco zignorował ich i chciał sięgnąć po wolumin, lecz gdy tylko dotknął książkę, odbiła ona jego dłoń.

- Co to było? - zaciekawił się Harry, chcąc dotknąć.

- Zostaw! - Draco trzasnął go w rękę, spoglądając nań gniewnie. Zza pazuchy wyjął podobną książkę. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jaka była ciężka.

- Co to? - szepnęła Hermiona, patrząc nieufnie na antyk. Wyczuwała, że emanuje z niego czarna magia, mnóstwo czarnej magii.

- Hermiono! - zawołał Ron, gdy oparła się na jego ramieniu, dotykając ręką czoła. Miała straszne zawroty głowy.

- Co się dzieje?- zapytał zaniepokojony Harry.

- To ciemna magia - parsknął Draco, spoglądając na Hermionę. - Takie Gryfońskie szlamy jak ona nie wytrzymują natężenia.

- Ty jeden...

- O Boże - Harry wstrzymał oddech. Jedna i druga księga zaczęły się świecić i złączyły się. - Złączyły się!

- Nie zauważyłem - zadrwił zimno Draco, zasłaniając oczy od białego dymu, który unosił się znad nowości.

Spojrzał na czarna księgę, w ogóle nie noszącą tytułu. Tak lśniła, że blondyn widział w niej własne odbicie.

- Na Merlina, to złe, złe, złe! - zawołał Ron.

- Tę książkę napisał Tom Riddle - krzyknęła Tiara Przydziału, pochylając się do przodu, jak gdyby chcąc zobaczyć jeszcze lepiej.

- Tom Riddle! - krzyknął Harry. - To może być coś takiego jak pamiętnik, który Ginny znalazła cztery lata temu.

- Wdziałam, jak Riddle pisał to, jak był na piątym roku! - wyjaśniła Tiara Przydziału.- Riddle był prawdziwym geniuszem. Nie tylko interesował się czarną magią, zachwycały go również medycyna i eliksiry. Wszyscy uważali, że fascynuje go tylko czarna magia, ale to nie była prawda, był bardzo zdolnym chłopakiem. Wiedział, że aby zwyciężyć, trzeba poznać swego wroga, dlatego prowadził badania dotyczące jasnej strony magii. Tę książkę napisał przed zakończeniem nauki w Hogwarcie.

- Tę książkę miała Virginia - wymamrotał Draco, wzdychając głęboko.

- Ginny to miała! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Skąd? Jak?

- Ze starej mugolskiej księgarni - odpowiedział natychmiast.- Czyli tam, skąd ja mam swoją. Od Borgina i Burkesa.

- Nic dziwnego - zadrwiła Tiara Przydziału. - Słyszałam od Dumbledore'a, że bardzo dużo artefaktów i talizmanów wylądowało u Borgina i Burkesa, tych cholernych dilerów.

- Niedobrze. Przedmioty, które mają zbyt wielką moc, przyciągają ludzi. Ale dlaczego Ginny? - zastanowiła się Hermiona. - To niemożliwe, aby czarna magia wzywała Gryfonkę.

- Po prostu wydało się to, co wy, Gryfoni, uczyniliście Virginii - szepnął Draco, spoglądając na nich z niechęcią.

Sięgnął wolno po księgę, a Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu palił niemiłosiernie. Dotknął okładki i otworzył ją.

Szeroko otworzył oczy. Na pierwszej stornie, na śnieżnobiałym pergaminie pojawił się Mroczny Znak, identyczny do tego, jaki zobaczył kilka miesięcy temu w Zakazanym Lesie.

_Czego pragniesz, Draconie Malfoyu? _

Blondyn zapatrzył się w symbol przed sobą. W uszach dzwonił mu wciąż ten sam głos.

_Czego pragniesz, mój najważniejszy spadkobierco, synu Lucjusza Malfoya? _

- Malfoy! - krzyknął Harry. Draco opadł na kolana, trzymając się za ramię.

_Powiedz mi, Draconie Malfoyu, czego najbardziej pragniesz w tym momencie? _

- Kim jesteś? - szepnął Draco. Jego jasne włosy opadły ma oczy.

_Jestem kimś, kto może spełnić twe życzenie, jeśli tylko obiecasz, że w przyszłości mi pomożesz. Tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. Powiedz, czego pragniesz? Czego potrzebujesz? _

- Ja...

_Odpowiedz, Draconie Malfoyu! _

- Zgoda! - krzyknął nagle Draco, wstając i unosząc gwałtownie głowę. - Potrzebuję Virginii, tylko jej! Pragnę, aby zawsze ze mną była, aby była moja już na zawsze! Powiedz, co mam uczynić!

Harry, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli zdumieni na Dracona i cofnęli się do tyłu przerażeni, ponieważ otoczyło go coś, czego zidentyfikować nie umieli.

Blondyn ponownie opadł na posadzkę, oddychając ciężko. Zmrużył oczy, bo książka, samoistnie, zaczęła przerzucać swe karty, święcąc się. W końcu zatrzymała się na jakiejś stronie ze znakami zdającymi się niezrozumiałymi dla normalnego człowieka.

- Hej, to runy! - zawołała Hermiona, pochylając się do przodu.

- Nie jesteś jedyna, Granger, która umie odszyfrowywać runy – odrzekł szorstko Draco, uderzając ją w rękę, ponieważ chciała dotknąć książki.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Malfoy! - ostrzegł Ron, spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Chciała pomóc. I nie zapominaj, kto wplątało Ginny w tą kabałę!

- Bardziej by pomogła, jakby mi zlazła z drogi - wymamrotał pod nosem Draco, odgarniając z oczu włosy. Uniósł księgę, która okazała się zaskakująco lekka, i dotknął jej.

- Ej, Malfoy, a może żałośni Gryfoni się na coś przydadzą, co? - zadrwił Ron, patrząc na blondyna, który spoglądał w starożytne znaki.

Po chwili odłożył książkę, spojrzał przed siebie i odwrócił wzrok na Tiarę Przydziału, która ciągle na niego patrzyła.

- I co, Malfoy? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Harry, spoglądając to na Dracona, to na kapelusz.

- Żartujesz sobie - wyszeptał blondyn bardzo cicho.

- Pan wiesz, Malfoy, że to nie skarbnica z żartami, ta księga - odparła tiara.

- Ale...

- Jedynym problemem jest, czy jesteś pan zdolny to zrobić.

_Virginio... Virginio... _

Ktoś ją wołał, słyszała. Głos był coraz bliżej. Ktoś po nią szedł?

_Virginio, nie bój się, jestem tutaj, nie zostawię cię, już nigdy... _

Znała ten głos, umiałaby go rozpoznać zawsze, wszędzie! Tylko jedna osoba tak przeciągała sylaby...

_Tak, jestem tutaj... Już zawsze, już zawsze będę twoim "gdzieś"... Tylko mnie nigdy nie opuszczaj, Virginio, bądź moja... Moja na zawsze... _

Draco...

- Molly, Molly, kochanie, ona się budzi! Nasza Ginny się budzi! - zawołał pan Weasley, powiadamiając o tym fakcie wszystkich, którzy właśnie czuwali nad jego córką.

- Obudziła się? - krzyknęła pani Weasley, podchodząc do łóżka.

- Tak! - odrzekł jej mąż.

Powoli otworzyła oczy, jak gdyby powieki nie chciały się jej słuchać. Zamknęła je.

- Nie, nie, nie! - krzyknął Fred, podbiegając do niej, gdy zamknęła oczy. - Nie śpij już, nie wolno ci! Śpisz już pięć dni, Gin, tak nie wolno!

_Pięć dni...? Gdzie jestem...? _

- Nareszcie, Ginny, kochanie, nareszcie! Jesteś zdrowa!

Pani Weasley płakała i tego nie ukrywała.

- Ginny, tak się cieszymy, że się obudziłaś...

- Mamo, uspokój się - George położył na ramienicach Molly ręce.

- Nic jej nie będzie - dodał Charlie, uśmiechając się i spoglądając na Billa, który pokiwał głową.

- Gin jest Weasley, nie tak łatwo ją złamać - powiedział. - Idę po Madame Pomfrey.

- A ja po Harry'ego i Hermionę - zawiadomił Ron i już go nie było.

- Zaczekaj na mnie! - krzyknął Charlie, mrugając okiem do swojej siostry. - Ja muszę po profesor McGonagall... Od pięciu dni chodzi jak na szpilkach.

Panowało poruszenie, a Virginia i tak nie bardzo rozumiała, o co chodzi. Rodzice mówili coś do niej, ale nieważne. Ważne było, że patrzyli na nią kochająco, że jednak się o nią troszczyli że ona coś znaczyła. Uwierzyła, że też jest ważna.

I przede wszystkim było tak, jak w Norze, jakby skończył się już rok szkolny, były wakacje... Albo była Gwiazdka.

- Ale nam narobiłaś stracha, Ginny, jak tak mogłaś - zbeształa ją cicho mama, poprawiając poduszkę.

- GINNY! - krzyknęli razem Harry i Hermiona, wpadając do komnaty.

- Panie Potter, niech pan uważa, jakim tonem pan mówi - złajała go Madame Pomfrey, wychodząc z pracowni.

- Przepraszamy - odpowiedziała Hermiona.- Jak się czujesz, Ginny? Przestraszyłaś nas na śmierć! Naprawdę!

- Już mi chyba lepiej - odrzekła słabo. Nie wiedziała, co się stało, że się tu znajdowała.

- Na pewno ci nic nie jest? - zapytał Ron, łapiąc ją za rękę. - Znaczy, nie chcesz, aby Madame Pomfrey cię zbadała? Leżysz tu nieprzytomna pięć dni, no wiesz...

- Nic mi nie jest - powtórzyła, rozpaczliwie powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami.

- Jesteśmy dumni z ciebie, rybciu - powiedziała pani Weasley, głaszcząc ją po głowie.

- Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się.

- Musical, głuptasie! - odrzekł Bill.

- Co? - zamrugała oczami. - Wiecie?

- Oczywiście, Ginny, że twoja rodzina wie - odezwał się ktoś u wejścia. Odwrócili głowy. W drzwiach stali Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape.

- Wszyscy? Ale pan Knot...

- Jebać Knota - mruknął Bill.

- Pan dyrektor by, myślisz Weasley, nie zadbał, aby twoja rodzina nie wiedziała? - zadrwił Snape, parząc w swoją ulubioną uczennicę, którą udawał, że nie lubi.

- Co ja tak tu właściwie robię? - zapytała w końcu, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

- Eee... - spojrzał na okno.

- Słoneczko, nic nie pamiętasz? - zapytała pan Weasley, uśmiechając się. - Spadłaś ze schodów od razu, gdy wróciłaś! Pan Filch przyniósł cię tutaj!

Virginia uniosła brew. Nie... nic takiego nie pamiętała...

- Eee... tak, Ginny właśnie... byłaś bardzo nieostrożna - wydukał Ron, patrząc bezradnie na Harry'ego i Hermionie.

- Tak! - potwierdził Harry, przejmując pałeczkę od przyjaciela. - Zasypiałaś na stojąco, chyba ze zmęczenia. I to wszystko przez Panią Norris, potknęłaś się o nią i zleciałaś ze schodów. Miałaś wstrząs mózgu i byłaś nieświadoma przez pięć dni!

- Dobrze, że się ocknęłaś! - dodała z lekka kulawo Hermiona.

Virginia zauważyła, że profesor McGonagall i Snape wymienili spojrzenia.

Westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

- Coś nie tak, kochanie? - zapytała pani Weasley.

- Tylko jedno - szepnęła, patrząc na Dumbledore'a.

- Słucham cię, Ginny - spojrzał na nią.

- Gdzie jest Draco?

- Pytała, gdzie byłeś, Draco - powiedział Severus Snape, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów i ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia utkwione w niego.

- Kto pytał o Dracona, profesorze? - zainteresował się Pucey, spoglądając na swojego szukającego.

- Ginny Weasley - odrzekł, patrząc na Dracona, który leżał na fotelu w kącie komnaty.

- Weasleyówna? - Millicenta Bulstrode wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.- Żartuje pan, profesorze?

- Weasleyówna się zakochała w naszym "panie i władcy" - Hase zaśmiał się. - Tylko ciekawe czy urok Malfoya nadal działa, czy nie...

Wszyscy się nagle tym zainteresowali, lecz Draco Malfoy, główny temat rozmowy, siedział spokojnie na tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w kamienny sufit.

_Pytała, gdzie jestem... szukała mnie... _

Spuścił głowę.

O Boże, co on wy-ra-biał! Powinien tam być teraz, przy niej! Przecież tylko tego pragnął po tym, jak ją uratował! Chciał ją trzymać w ramionach i nie wypuścić już nigdy, chciał scałować cały strach, ból, samotność wewnątrz niej, pragnął jej, bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego w swoim życiu.

Ale z drugiej strony był pewien, że kolejny raz ją rozczaruje. Wiedział... Bał się, że ona nie chciała go widzieć, nie chciała go słyszeć. Co on sobie myślał? Pewnie go wyzywała od najgorszych, to przez niego cierpiała, umierała wewnętrznie.

Nie miał odwagi, by przed nią stanąć.

_Oczywiście, wszystko jasne... nie brak ci odwagi, by poświęcać życie i ratować ją od śmierci, ale żeby powiedzieć jej, powtórzyć prosto w twarz, patrząc w oczy, że ją kochasz i że jest najważniejsza dla ciebie na świecie, to się boisz... Wiesz, Malfoy, jesteś patetyczny... Pa-te-tycz-ny... _

- No bo jestem - szepnął, wyglądając przez okno. Słońce świeciło ma na ramię. Spod cienkiej białej koszuli prześwitywał Mroczny Znak.

**Flashback **

- Co to znacznym, czy będzie zdolny? - krzyknął Ron, chwytając Tiarę Przydziału.

Ignorując rudzielca, kapelusz zwrócił się do Dracona.

- Tylko prawdziwy Ślizgon może wyciągnąć łuk Salazara Slytherina, tak jak Harry cztery lata temu wyciągnął ze mnie Miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Chcesz to zrobić, Malfoy?

Hermiona przewrócił oczami, patrząc na tiarę.

- A co sobie myślisz? Oczywiste, że Malfoy jest czystym Ślizgonem, inaczej byś go chyba nie umieściła w tym cholernym domu! - spojrzała na blondyna. - Czemu stoisz jak ta lala! Rób coś!

- Nie jest powiedziane, panno Granger, że za każdym razem dokonuję poprawnego wyboru - mruknął z powagą kapelusz. - Czasami podejmuję także zły. Ale, choć potem żałuję, nie mogę zmienić decyzji... A pan Malfoy...

- Co to znaczy! - krzyknął Ron. - Draco Malfoy jest Ślizgonem! Przydzieliłaś go do tego domu, kiedy tylko dotknęłaś _czubka_ jego głowy! Musi być ze Slytherinu!

- Przyporządkowałam go do Slytherinu, bo wtedy podświadomie akceptował swoje przeznaczenie! Chciał być Śmierciożercą - proszę bardzo, Slytherin mógł mu to zapewnić! A teraz, owszem, nie brakuje mu talentów, jakie tam cenią, ale... - nakrycie głowy spojrzało na chłopaka.

- Nie mam... nie potrafię dłużej _być_ Ślizgonem - zakończył Draco, mrużąc oczy.

- No właśnie - Tiara Przydziału kiwnęła głową. - Wątpisz pan w to, że jesteś Ślizgonem. Nie chcesz być w Slytherinie, to jest już ukierunkowane przez nienawiść, jaką pan czujesz do Mrocznego Znaku no i oczywiście do...

- Zamknij się! - Draco wstał gwałtownie, wyrywając tiarę z rąk Rona.- Pokażę ci, że zrobię wszystko, WSZYSTKO, żeby ją uratować!

- Zrobisz to, nawet jeśli miałoby to umożliwić Śmierciożercom i Lordowi Voldemortowi odkrycie miejsca twego pobytu? - szepnął kapelusz, wyrywając się trochę z rąk Dracona.

- Tak - odrzekł, spoglądając na fragment ziemi, gdzie niedawno zniknęła Virginia. Byli w Zakazanym Lesie.

- Dlaczego?- zapytała nagle tiara. - Dlaczego pokochałeś Gryfonkę, Weasleyównę w dodatku?

- Zmieniła moje życie - odpowiedział natychmiast Draco. - Zmieniła mój sposób myślenia moją wizję życia, miłości. Zanim ją naprawdę poznałem, byłem kukiełką sterowaną przez Lucjusza Malfoya, przez mojego ojca, _zupełnie tak samo, _jak Adrian Bradley. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem nic od siebie, od życia, nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że będzie mi dane kochać, ponieważ nawet nie wiedziałam, co oznacza to słowo. Nie ufałem temu. Virginia... Dała mi życie, zaufała mi, zawsze wierzyła we mnie, choć tego nie okazywała, a ja... Zawiodłem ją. Byłem strasznym egoistą, chciałem uchronić siebie od cierpienia i zlekceważyłem jej cierpienie, jej ból, uczucia...

- A jednak chcesz spróbować? - spytała Tiara Przydziału.

- Znałem swoje przeznaczenie od urodzenia, zgadzałem się z nim... ale teraz chcę nad tym panować, i zrobię to, choćbym miał stracić życie.

- Aż tak jest dla ciebie ważna? - zapytał ponownie kapelusz.

- Tak - potwierdził Draco. - To ja wygram. Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś taki, jak Adrian Bradley zabrał mi ją, nigdy nie pozwolę. To wszystko skończy się tak, jak miało. Nikt mi jej nie odbierze, nigdy.

- Malfoy!

Na miejsce dotarli nareszcie Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Draco oczywiście szybciej poruszał się na miotle.

- Pomogę ci, panie Malfoy - westchnęła Tiara Przydziału.

- Co?

Blondyn spojrzał na stary, zniszczony łach.

Kapelusz parsknął.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, głupku, mogę więcej, niż ci się wydaje.

- W to nie wątpię - odpyskował mu Draco.

- No dalej, wyciągaj ze mnie to, czego potrzebujesz, a resztę pozostaw przeznaczeniu - wyjaśniła tiara.

Draco spojrzał na nią, obrócił dnem do góry i włożył rękę do środka, ignorując ból emanujący z ramienia.

_Błagam, pomóż mi... _

Zamknął oczy, głębiej wsadzając dłoń, rozpaczliwie chcąc wyciągnąć cokolwiek, co mogłoby mu być potrzebne, aby uratować Virginię. Stare nakrycie głowy zaczęło nagle migotać. Draco poczuł, jak coś materializuje mu się w dłoni.

- Tak... - szepnął, wyciągając z kapelusza łuk, ten sam, którym wcześniej posługiwał się Adrian Bradley. Mógł uratować Virginię, mógł, mógł, MOGŁ! Wystarczyło jeszcze tylko raz wystrzelić strzałę, a ona by wróciła i była z nim.

_Już zawsze... _

- Malfoy! - wrzasnął Ron.

Coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak. Dracona otoczył jakiś szary cień.

Blondyn przełknął ślinę i wypuścił z dłoni Tiarę Przydziału. Próbując walczyć z mrokiem, który w nim wzbierał, oparł łuk jednym końcem o ziemię i naciągnął srebrna cięciwę, wkładając strzałę. Zmarszczył brwi z bólu. Z palców pociekła mu krew.

Nagle uniósł łuk i wystrzelił w niebo. W górze rozbłysło światło.

- O ja...

- Ginny! - krzyknął Ron.

I owszem. Bezwładne ciało Virginii wypłynęło z tamtej przestrzeni, spadając powoli, bardzo powoli. Nadal była brudna, cała we własnej krwi, twarz miała wybrudzoną rozmieszanymi łzami, ziemią i krwią, ale BYŁA!

Wydawało się, że upłynęła wieczność, zanim wylądowała w ramionach Dracona.

- Draco? - szepnęła, otwierając lekko swoje brązowe oczy. Napotkała spojrzenie ciemnoszarych, które drżały od niepowstrzymywanych emocji.

- Virginio... Virginio... - wyszeptał, ukrywając twarz w jej szyi i przygarniając ją mocno do siebie.

- To naprawę ty? - mruknęła, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Zamknęła oczy. Była tak zmęczona, że chyba zasypiała.

Gdzie ona się znajdowała?

- Nie zostawiaj mnie, Draco - zabłagała, unosząc ręce, aby go objąć, ale zamiast tego poczęła tracić świadomość.

- Virginio, nie bój się, jestem tutaj, nie zostawię cię, już nigdy...

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, jestem tutaj... Już zawsze, już zawsze będę twoim "gdzieś"... Tylko mnie nigdy nie opuszczaj, Virginio, bądź moja... Moja na zawsze...

- Draco, ja...

**End of flashback **

- Draco? Ej, Dracze! - krzyknął Pucey, zwracając uwagę wszystkich Ślizgonów w komnacie.

Otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał zniecierpliwiony na swojego kapitana.

- Co?

- W dupie szkło - zadrwiła Dolores, przewracając oczami.

- Nie mów, że ty też się zabujałeś w tej nędznej Weasleyównie.

- Adrian! - westchnęła Faith, spoglądając na Puceya. Zapanowała cisza.

- Kolo, to chyba nieprawda, co? - zapytał Montague, spoglądając na niego z powaga. - Wiesz, że ona...

- A byś się zamknął, Montague - warknął Draco, wstając nagle. - Co ty sobie myślisz, że ja jestem jakimś rozmamłanym świrem? Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty!

Nigel parsknął.

- Jasne, jak dawanie wycisku głupkom i rozbijanie zębów każdemu, kto ci wlezie w trasę. Wiesz, Draco, wcześniej to się darłeś tylko na Pottera i tamtych fagasów. Oczywiście, wiem, że ta ruda mała siksa jest tylko... HEJ!

Prawie znikąd obok głowy Nigela przeleciał nożyk do papieru, musnął mu ucho i wbił się w zasłonę.

- Pilnuj własnych interesów, Montague - powiedział Draco niebezpiecznie cichym głosem.- A ja przypilnuje swoich.

- Draco, gdzie idziesz?- zapytał Snape, gdy Draco otworzył wejście do pokoju wspólnego.

Cóż, Montague powiedział prawdę, że Draco maltretuje innych. Draco Malfoy miał mieć reputację najzimniejszego i najbardziej odpornego na wzruszenia drania. Draco Malfoy miał być najpoważniejszy z nich wszystkich.

Tylko że Draco Malfoy taki nie był. I Snape bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział.

- Gdzieś, gdzie nikt mnie będzie zadręczał o szczegóły pożycia miłosnego - mruknął.

Kamienne wrota zamknęły się za nim.

_Ach tak?_ Snape uśmiechnął się zajadliwie. _Nie powiem, Draco, abyś znał się tak mało._

- Profesorze, miał pan coś ogłosić? - zapytała sensownie Faith. Jako Prefekt Naczelny szkoły była bardzo miła dla nauczycieli, leciała na najwyższych ocenach od początku nauki i skuteczne rozwiązywała sytuacje problemowe. Chyba tylko przez przypadek została przydzielona do Slytherinu.

- Owszem - odparł gburliwie, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty pergamin.- W tym roku ceremonia ukończenia roku szkolnego jest w piątek, czyli pojutrze.

Z komnaty dało się słyszeć serię "łał", "Super" i "co?"

Po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat zorganizowano z tej okazji bal. Od dwudziestu lat.

- To dlatego, że w tym roku mamy krótsze wakacje - wytłumaczył sobie Goyle.

Hase przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na niego.

- I dlatego nam to wykręcili?

- A kogo to obchodzi - mruknął Bruce, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiesz, że on musi mieć własne rozumkowanie.

- Wiem, wiem.

- W każdym razie - mówił dalej Snape, zdenerwowany przerywaniem. - Na uroczystości będą obecni wszyscy, którzy przyczynili się do sukcesu Roku Mugola i przedstawienia. Faith, masz się zobaczyć z profesor McGonagall i profesorem Dumbledorem w sprawie tego wszystkiego. No i Bradem Dolerite.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, a Pucey pochyli swoją, warcząc na dźwięk imienia Brada Dolerite.

- Panie profesorze - zawołała Millicenta gdy Snape już się obrócił do wyjścia. - Czy Pansy nic nie grozi?

- Nie - odpowiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem. - Dwa dni temu pojechała do domu.

- Fiuuu... - westchnęła Blaise.- Naprawdę musiała nieźle się wkręcić, jak leżała dwa dni. Musical okazuje się zagrożeniem.

- No – zgodził się Hase. - Dziwne, że nikt z nas jej nie mógł znaleźć po przedstawieniu, po tym, jak wykonała taką świetną robotę.

Rozmówki trwały. Severus wyszedł z domu Slytherina, idąc przed siebie korytarzem i znikając w ciemności.

Nie wierzyła w te bajki, jakimi nakarmili ją jej rodziców, ponieważ pamiętała, co przeżyła. Bardzo dobrze pamiętała.

Wróciła do Hogwartu, choć już nawet Korneliusz Knot chciał ją przekonać, aby została. Potem rozmawiała z Tiarą Przydziału i nagle jakiś sokół zapukał w okno. Goniła tego ptaka, bo ukradł tiarę. Pamiętała, że weszła do Zakazanego Lasu i zobaczyła wiszącą na drzewie Pansy Parkinson.

To wszystko, te wszystkie wspomnienia... ciągle do niej powracały, to było takie nieznośne! Pamiętała, jak ten sokół przekształcił się w Adriana, jak wyciągnął łuk Salazara Slytherina. Jak strzelał w niego.

Strzelał w Dracona.

- Ginny, nie powinnaś wstawać, bo się zaziębisz. Wracaj do łóżka, migiem! - zawołała Madame Pomfrey, wchodząc do skrzydła szpitalnego z naręczem leków. - I w dodatku stoisz w oknie, kto to widział! Wieje tak przeraźliwie...

- Madame Pomfrey, to tylko lekki wiatr, nic mi nie będzie - odrzekła, uśmiechając się do pielęgniarki.

- Nie, _wcale_ - kobieta pokręciła głową, po czym odciągnęła ją od okna i zamknęła je.- Masz odpoczywać. Wiesz, w jakim stanie przyniósł cię tu Draco? To było jeszcze gorsze, niż wtedy, jak wpadłaś do jeziora kilka miesięcy temu, jak cię Adrian przytargał. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz pragnę, Ginny, to twój brat trzaskający drzwiami co pięć minut.

Virginia zachichotała i dała się opatulić kocem aż pod brodę.

- I jeszcze czegoś pani nie chce, Madame Pomfrey? - zapytała z odrobiną złośliwości, kiedy pielęgniarka usiadła przy niej na łóżku.

- Owszem - odparła.- Nie chcę tego, abyś przebywała w skrzydle szpitalnym jako pacjentka, Ginny.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Czuła się winna. Miała pomagać, a ostatnio niezbyt pozwalał jej na to albo stan fizyczny, albo psychiczny.

- Madame Pomfrey... Przepraszam, rzeczywiście sprawiałam same kłopoty - powiedziała, odwracając głowę.

- Nie chodzi o to, kochanie - kobieta potrzasnęła głową. - Ale o ciebie. Wiesz, że jesteś moją ulubienicą, co tu dużo mówić. Nie... nie lubię widzieć, jak ci coś dolega, a tym bardziej jak tu leżysz. Źle się czuję, gdy uczniowie tu muszą przebywać.

Virginia uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Tak, Madame Pomfrey, ja czuję podobnie.

Pielęgniarka pogłaskała ją po głowie i uśmiechnęła się także.

- A teraz śpij. Jak się ładnie będziesz zachowywała, to cię jutro stąd wypuszczę.

- Dziękuję, że się mną pani opiekuje - powiedziała Virginia, zanim kobieta znowu wstała.

- Nie ma za co, naprawdę - odrzekła, puszczając do niej oko, po czym wstała i wyszła.

Rudowłosa odwróciła głowę, mrużąc oczy, bo świeciło jej słońce. Tak dobrze rozumiała pielęgniarkę... kto by chciała pracować z kimś, kto jest nieszczęśliwy, coś mu jest, jest ranny, chory? Virginia, pracując tu już od dwóch lat, czuła to samo.

_Dwa razy już spałam na tym łóżku w tym roku, chyba jestem na nie skazana... Pierwszy raz, jak wpadłam do jeziora... a drugi, jak wpadłam w Pętlę Czasu… _

- Pętla Czasu - szepnęła.

Pętla Czasu...

**Flashback **

_Virginio... _

Kto... Ktoś mnie woła?

_Virginio... _

Powoli otworzyła swoje brązowe oczy. Napotkała tylko czystą, nieskażoną niczym biel. Czuła się taka... Czysta... Spokojna...

Czy tak wygląda śmierć?

_Witaj, Virginio... _

- Kim jesteś? - szepnęła, zamykając oczy. Jeśli to było niebo, to dobrze, bo nie chciała nigdy stąd odchodzić. Było jej tak dobrze, tak wspaniale...

_Znalazłaś się w niewłaściwym miejscu... nie powinno cię tutaj być... _

Ponownie otworzył oczy. Przed sobą ujrzała jakąś niewyraźną postać. Zmrużyła oczy, ale nie mogła niczego od siebie odróżnić, było za jasno.

- Kim jesteś?- powtórzyła, spoglądając na tę postać podejrzliwie.

_Jestem kimś, kto cię uświadomi, czemu nie należysz do "tutaj" i dlaczego powinnaś być "tam"._

- Gdzie jestem? - zapytała, rozglądając się. W komnacie, gdzie była, gdzie paliło się tylko kilka świec na żyrandolu. Było tak ciemno, że nie dojrzała drzwi. - Co się dzieje?

Uklękła, uderzając kolanami o zimny kamień. Przecież dobrze pamiętała, że kilka sekund temu jeszcze znajdowała się w tamtym pięknym, ciepłym miejscu. Co robiła tutaj?

- Panie, kim jest ta kobieta? - usłyszała skądś. Wstała i odbiegła do najbliższej ściany, która okazała się być na szczęście drzwiami. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i westchnęła z ulgą. Różdżka była na swoim miejscu.

- _Lumos_ - szepnęła, otwierając drzwi. Skrzypiały, jak diabli. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, ale człowiek, który wypowiedział tamto zdanie, nawet się nie obrócił. Zaciekawiona, próbowała go kopnąć, ale... ale przeleciała przez niego!

- O Boże... - głośno wciągnęła powietrze. - To czyjeś wspomnienia!

_Tak Virginio, owszem... Oto moje wspomnienia... _

To był ten sam głos, była pewna.

Zanim mogłaby otworzyć usta, ktoś wyłonił się z kąta i wkroczył do światła. Był to młody człowieka, z bardzo czarnymi włosami i ciemną karnacją. Nosił szatę, uszytą z jakiejś grubej tkaniny, która na piersi miała wyszyty emblemat, węża, albo żmiję, nie wiedziała, co to jest. Oczy mężczyzny były brązowe, prawie czerwone. Emanowała z nich moc. Na rękach miał młodą kobietę, nieświadomą. Miała ona jasne, krótkie włosy. Ubrana była tylko w bieliznę, czerwoną wystawną bieliznę. Na nogach nosiła tylko czerwone kabaretki.

- Nie przypuszczam, aby była to twoja sprawa, Ackers – odrzekł cicho mężczyzna, spoglądając na człowieka, którego kopnęła Virginia.

- Tak, panie - Ackers skłonił się nisko i zniknął.

Brunet, patrząc, jak jego służący znika, odwrócił głowę i wyszeptał zaklęcie.

Kamienna ściana otworzyła się, ukazując pięknie urządzoną komnatę. W kominku palił się ogień. Virginia, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co jest grane, weszła za nim, zanim przejście się zamknęło.

Stanęła w kacie, patrząc, jak mężczyzna kładzie kobietę na wielkim, pięknym, godnym króla łożu. Dotknął swoją dłonią w rękawiczce policzka kobiety i pogładził go delikatnie. Usiadł przy niej i odgarnął z twarzy włosy. Pocałował głęboko jej blade usta, czekając, aż otworzy oczy. Otworzyła. Widząc, że ktoś ją całuje, odepchnęła mężczyznę i wytarła wargi.

- Co ty tu robisz? Co ja robię tu? - zapytała, rozglądając się.

- Jesteś w moim zamku - odrzekł z powaga, uśmiechając się chytrze. Pochylił się do przodu i położył rękę po obu stronach jej głowy, aby nie mogła wstać.

- Kim... - kobieta przyjrzała mu się. - To z tobą spałam dwa tygodnie temu!

Twarz Virginii nieco się wydłużyła. Spała? Dwa tygodnie temu? To jakaś… kobieta niemoralna?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Jestem zaszczycony, że mnie nadal pamiętasz, Germain Bradley.

Szczeka rudowłosej zjechała do samej podłogi. Jeżeli nie usłyszała czegoś źle i jeśli ta kobieta nazywała się "Bradley", to musiała być matką Adriana. A jeśli ona była jego matką, to w takim razie ten mężczyzna musiałby być...

- Nazywasz się Tom Riddle, pamiętam - odezwała się Germain Bradley, patrząc na niego.

- Ooo… Łał... - szepnęła Virginia, zakrywając sobie ręką usta.

Ta kobieta mała zielononiebieskie oczy, zupełne takie samej, jak Adrian!

Germain spojrzała sceptycznie na Riddle'a.

- Skąd znasz moje imię? I co ja robię w tym twoim zamku?

Wzruszył ramionami, podnosząc się.

- To proste.

Germain wstrzymała oddech.

- O, wiec ty także już wiesz? - jego oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. - To dobrze, to ułatwi tylko sprawę.

Kobieta była zszokowana.

- Wiesz? Skąd wiesz, że jestem w ciąży?

Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie i chwycił ją za rękę, zmuszając, aby mu spojrzała w oczy.

- Nie musisz wiedzieć, skąd ja wiem. Musisz tylko urodzić to dziecko, moje dziecko.

- Ty jesteś wariat - szepnęła Germain.

- Tak, to możliwe - odparł, puszczając ją.

Wstał i otworzył ponownie kamienną ścianę, wychodząc.

- Dlaczego ja? - wyszeptała kobieta, kiedy odwrócił się, aby wybyć z komnaty.

- Dlaczego? - powtórzył, po czym zaśmiał się i spojrzał na nią. W jego czach pojawił się błysk. - Bo jesteś moją dziwką.

Virginia zamknęła oczy, lecz gdy je otworzyła, ukazała się przed nią jakaś inna, nowa komnata. A raczej korytarz. Oświetlały go tylko świece wiszące na ścianach.

Nadal nie rozumiała, co tu robi.

- Gdzie ja jestem? Nie żyję? - szepnęła, przymykając oczy.

_A jeśli nawet... Ciekawe, jak przyjął to Draco... Tęskni za mną? Czy on... _

_Chcesz umrzeć? Chcesz być odseparowana od ludzi, których kochasz? Tak na zawsze?_

Przygryzła wargę.

Kim była ta osoba?

W każdym razie, ktokolwiek to był, to w jej pamięci się teraz znajdowała.

_Czy chcę umierać?_ - pomyślała gorzko. - _Jasne, że nie!_

- Panie... - rozległ się głos. Otworzyła oczy ale i bez tego zapamiętała, że to sługa Toma Riddle'a, Ackers. Usłyszała także głos kobiety.

Idąc za głosami, znalazła się za innymi drzwiami. Sprzeciwiając się czemuś, co podpowiadało jej, żeby nic nie robiła, nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi.

To było jakieś laboratorium.

Przy ścianie na przeciwko stał ogromny regał z książkami.

Miejsce aż zionęło czarną magią.

- Ta księga - wyszeptał Riddle bardzo cicho.

- Tak, panie - odrzekł Ackers.

Nagle czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się i podszedł do okna. Wyglądało na to, że będzie burza. Błyskawice, które co kilka sekund rozjaśniały niebo, oświetlały także jego twarz.

- Co we nie widzisz, Ackers?- zapytał nagle Riddle.

- Ciemność, mój panie - odpowiedział natychmiast sługa. Kobieta skłoniła tylko głowę. - Ciemność i mrok.

- Mylisz się, Ackers - odrzekł Riddle, zamykając oczy. Jego Śmierciożerca był zdziwiony. Nikt, nigdy nikt nie ośmielił się jeszcze pomyśleć, że Tom Marvolo Riddle posiada nie tylko mroczną potęgę.

_Biała magia? No, bo co jeszcze?_ - pomyślała Virginia, spoglądając na Ackersa.

- Wszystko ma swoje przeciwieństwo - powiedział pan i władca tego zamku, odwracając się.- Wszystko.

_Przeciwieństwo? _

Rzeczywiście, dla Virginii brzmiało to nader znajomo.

- Mężczyzna i kobieta... światłość i ciemność... dobro i zło - mówił dalej Riddle. Spojrzał w dół, a jego dłoń spoczęła na dużej czarnej księdze. Virginia próbowała się jej przyjrzeć - nie miała tytułu, a jej okładka była tak lśniąca, że dziewczyna widziała w niej siebie.

Mężczyzna uniósł rękę, szepcząc zaklęcie. Księga zaczęła się świecić i otworzyła się. Kartki same się przerzucały, jakby w komnacie wiał huragan.

Nagły błysk światła sprawił, że Ackers, kobieta i Virginia musieli zakryć oczy i odwrócić głowy. Po chwili wszystko się kończyło.

Na stoliku leżały teraz dwie księgi, w skórzanej oprawie. Obydwie miały podobne tytułu. Virginia rozpoznała, że jeden z tych woluminów był w jej posiadaniu.

- Panie?- Ackers uniósł brwi.

- Poznaj swego przeciwnika - odrzekł po prostu Riddle, patrząc na swoje dzieło. - Te księgi to moje życie, Ackers. Tak jak pamiętnik, który odziedziczył ode mnie jeden z Śmierciożerców. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zejdę z tego świata, te dwie księgi pomogą mi znów powstać.

- Powstać? - szepnął Virginia, zakrywając usta ręką. Pamiętała, w jaki sposób otrzymała ten artefakt. - Niemożliwe... Ja? Ja mam pomóc, aby Lord Voldemort odrodził się na nowo?

Cóż, w każdym razie było to możliwe... Tom Riddle użył przecież raz pamiętnika...

Bezgłośnie zaklaskał w dłonie - pojawiło się dwóch innych Śmierciożerców. Byli w maskach. Riddle wskazał na księgi. Jego słudzy zabrali je i zniknęli.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się chytrze, siadając w fotelu przed kominkiem. Oparł brodę o dłoń.

- Będą bezpieczne w świecie mugoli... Kiedy przyjdzie czas, powrócą do mnie. Ze swoimi wybrańcami.

Virginia poczuła, że słabną jej olana. Opadła na podłogę, niezdolna do pojęcia tego wszystkiego.

- Czegoś chciałeś, Ackers? - głos Toma Riddle'a ponownie potoczył się echem po pokoju. Spojrzał na kobietę, która ani razu się nie odezwała. - Lady Osberg?

- Pani urodziła - odrzekła.

- I?

Riddle przypatrzył się jej. Lady Osberg przymknęła oczy i ponownie je otworzyła.

- Dziecko jest niemagiczne.

Uśmiechnął się, prostując.

- Powinienem to wiedzieć.

- Panie, co mamy zrobić z tą dwójką? - zapytał Ackers.

Mężczyzna wstał znowu i obrócił się do nich plecami. Błyskawica rozświetliła niebo. Zamknął oczy.

- Wiesz, co masz zrobić, Ackers. Wiesz dobrze, co robić.

Znowu była w tym pierwszym pokoju. Zrobiła krok do przodu, ciekawie zaglądając do łóżka.

Leżała tam Germain Bradley, z małym dzieckiem na ręku.

- Dziękuję, Lady Osberg - szepnęła, gładząc dziecko po główce i wpatrując się w świecę.

- Musicie uciekać, pani - odrzekła gorączkowo kobieta. Z jej twarzy spadła ta zimna maska, jaką przywdziała przy Tomie Riddle'u. Wzięła Germain za rękę, wpychając jej coś w dłoń.

Germain spojrzała ciekawie na czerwony opal, po czym zwróciła wzrok na Lady Osberg.

- Dlaczego?

- Jego pan rozkazał już Ackersowi zabić was - odrzekał zaniepokojona, rozglądając się dokoła.- Pan pragnie, abyście była martwa, pani. Panicz także.

Germain spojrzała na dziecko. Na jego malutką, bezbronną twarzyczkę spłynęła łza. Był taki maleńki...

_Tylko Voldemort może być taki bezwzględny... Zabić małe dziecko... w dodatku swojego syna... _

Virginia zacisnęła pięści.

- Czy myślałabyś... - zaczęła Germain, zamykając oczy. - Czy pomyślałabyś, że mógłby się zmienić?

- Pani - Lady Osberg spojrzała na nią. - Kochacie Mistrza.

Germain nie odpowiedziała. Virginia zauważyła, że mocno zacisnęła usta, jakby chcąc powstrzymać łzy.

- Jestem tylko dla niego eksperymentem, Osberg, tylko próbą. Czego ja się spodziewałam? Że jeśli będzie mnie tu więził, to będzie także chciał mnie widzieć? Osberg, powiedz, że jestem głupia, no powiedz. Jak ja mogłam się w nim zakochać? A teraz mój syn, moje maleństwo jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Dziecko, które mam z mężczyzną, dla którego jestem obojętna.

- Musicie uciekać, pani - Lady Osberg westchnęła, siadając na łóżku. - Obserwowałam was, pani, przez ostatnie dziesięć miesięcy. Zachowywaliście się bardzo dzielnie. Wiem, że Mistrz pragnie waszej śmierci. Nie macie wyboru, trzeba uciekać. Wiecie, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby Pan dowiedział się, że dziecko jest magiczne? To byłoby straszne maltretowanie maluszka. Musicie uciekać, pani. Dla dobra waszego i dziecka.

Germain mocno przytuliła chłopczyka. Był teraz jej wszystkim. Rzeczywiście musiała uciekać, nieważne było, jak bardzo kochała Toma Riddle'a, musiała stąd odejść, musiała zapewnić dziecku bezpieczeństwo.

Lady Osberg westchnęła i pogłaskała chłopczyka po czarnych włoskach.

- Jak się nazywa?

Germain uniosła lekko głowę, uśmiechając się kochająco w stronę synka. Strasznie, lecz jednak kochająco.

- Adrian. Będzie się nazywał Adrian Bradley.

Virginia ponownie zamknęła oczy i gdy je otworzyła, znowu była w zupełnie innym miejscu,. Dokładnie na nieoświetlonej ulicy. Była bardzo gęsta mgła, mleko. Środkiem drogi szło kilkanaście osób ubranych w grube płaszcze. Tuzin osób w czarnych szatach minął ją. Virginia poszła za nimi.

Jeden z nich, ten, który szedł na przedzie, wyciągnął różdżkę, gdy zatrzymali się przed jakimś domem. Wypowiedział zaklęcie i po chwili drzwi rozsypały się w drzazgi. W środku było ciemno i chyba zimno. Kobieta z ciemnoblond włosami spojrzała w górę. Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą. Za nią stał chłopiec z czarnymi włosami do ramion. On nie okazywał żadnych uczuć. Przynajmniej zewnętrznie.

- Adrian - szepnęła Virginia. Wyglądał podobnie jak przed rokiem na okładce _Proroka Codziennego_. Tyle, że wtedy był starszy i nieogolony.

- Znaleźliśmy - powiedział mężczyzna, który wcześniej zepsuł drzwi. Machnął tylko różdżką, a otoczenie zmieniło się. Byli teraz w jakichś lochach albo czymś takim. Virginia słyszała kapanie wody i zauważyła szczury, które kłębiły się w sianie w kacie.

- Oj, Germain, myślałaś, że tak łatwo mi uciekniesz...

Germain przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i objęła Adriana, zaciskając usta. Z cienia wyłonił się Tom Riddle.

W ciągu tych trzynastu lat obydwoje dorośli w jakiś dziwny sposób. Tom, na przykład, wyzbył się całkowicie współczucia i żalu. Stał się jeszcze bardziej bezwzględny.

- Myślałaś, że ukryjesz przede mną dziecko z magicznymi zdolnościami? - szepnął niebezpiecznie cicho, patrząc na nią jak na pluskwę.

- Czego chcesz, Tomie Riddle? - wycedziła, mocniej ściskając Adriana za ramiona.

- Mój syn ma do mnie wrócić - odrzekł natychmiast.

- Ty chcesz, żeby ci wróciła moc, a nie syn. Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz, powiesz, nic. Adrian jest mój, nie pozwolę go sobie odebrać, nikomu, ani teraz, ani nigdy.

Riddle spojrzał na szyję Germain, a dokładnie na czerwony opal.

- Rozumiem, już... Lady Osberg dała ci to, abyś mogła uciec z zamku ze swoim synem... z naszym synem?

- No i co?

Virginia wyczuła, że kobieta się bała. Bardzo się bała. Nie chciała jednak tego po sobie okazywać.

Riddle uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Pstryknął palcami. W powietrzu ukazała się zakrwawiona, martwa osoba.

- O Boże...

Germain zasłoniła Adrianowi oczy. Jakoś nie protestował.

W powietrzu lewitowała Lady Osberg. Nie żyła, miała szeroko otwarte matowe oczy i... brakowało jej lewej ręki. Z rany spływała świeża krew.

Virginia zacisnęła powieki. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

- Czemu to zrobiłeś? - szepnęła Germain.

- Tak kończą ci, którzy mnie nie słuchają - odrzekł, podchodząc do niej. Uniósł jej podbródek jednym palcem, zmuszając, aby spojrzała mu w oczy. - Czy ty także mnie nie usłuchasz, Germain?

Kobieta zamknęła oczy.

- Czego chcesz?

- Potęgi mojego dziecka - szepnął, po czym pocałował ją, tak po prostu.

Germain upadła na ziemię.

Riddle spojrzał na trzynastoletniego chłopca, patrzącego na niego swoimi zimnymi morskimi oczami. Jakoś nie przejawiał magicznych mocy.

Riddle odwrócił się i pstryknął palcami. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców podał mu długi bicz. Uderzył nim w Germain. Trysnęła krew.

- Nadal nie reaguje.

Chlasnął jeszcze raz.

Adrian zaczął okazywać uczucia. Jego niebieskie oczy zadrżały.

Widząc, że nadal niczego nie okazuje w taki sposób, w jaki pragnął, Riddle zmrużył oczy. Widział ogień w oczach chłopaka, w tych zielononiebieskich oczach.

Mężczyzna odrzucił broń i ponownie pstryknął palcami. Z szeregu jego sług wystąpił jeden Śmierciożerca, który podszedł od razu do Germain.

- Wiesz, Sullivan, co masz robić.

Sullivan uśmiechnął się o i uklęknął obok ciała kobiety. Spojrzał na nią tak dziwnie... lubieżnie, po czym...

- Nie - szepnęła Virginia, potrząsając gwałtownie głowa. - NIE...!

Riddle zamknął oczy, ale na jego ustach ciągle tkwił ten przebiegły uśmieszek. Jego sługa zaczął hańbić Germain...

Virginia zacisnęła powieki i zakryła uszy dłońmi, odwracając głowę, ale i tak po pewnym czasie usłyszała jedne i drugi krzyk kobiety. Dziewczyna opadła na kolana. Chciała zniknąć, chciała uciec, ale nie mogła... to było straszne, nie chciała słyszeć tego, co tu się działo... ale musiała...

_Chcesz umrzeć? Chcesz być odseparowana od ludzi, których kochasz? Tak na zawsze? _

Uniosła głowę i na sekundę otworzyła oczy, ale to wystarczało, żeby zamknąć je ponownie. Zalały ją bolesne wspomnienia...

- Chyba - mruknęła. - Chyba nie.

_Nie chcesz umierać, Ginny, jeszcze nie. Poza tym śmierć za Adriana jest niewarta śmierci._

Virginia odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Adriana, któremu z oczu ciskały błyskawice. Riddle uśmiechał się chytrze w jego syna.

Chłopiec wrzasnął donośnie. Komnatę ogarnęła jakaś błękitna łuna. Riddle zakrył twarz rękami i szatą, czego, niestety, nie zrobili pozostali.

W tym matka Adriana.

Potem światło zniknęło. Adrian stał tam, gdzie stał. Oczy mu się dosłownie świeciły.

Riddle rozejrzał się. Jego wzrok przyciągnął opal na spalonej szyi Germain. Przywołał klejnot za pomocą zaklęcia, po czym zawiesił go przed oczami Adriana.

- Jesteś potężny... bardzo potężny... - szepnął. - Potężniejszy niż ja... Nie, nie stanie się to... nikt mnie nie pokona, nawet mój własny syn.

Zaczął szeptać coś, co sprawiło, że z ust Adriana zaczęło się wydobywać jakieś dziwne światło, które zostało zamknięte w palu.

Po tym wszystkim, ciało chłopca opadło na posadzkę.

Riddle zacisnął zęby.

- Ackers.

- Tak, panie.

- Zabierz to do Borgina i Burkesa. Nigdy już nie chcę tego widzieć. Nigdy.

- Dlaczego? Jeśli za Adriana nie warto umierać, za kogo warto w takim razie?

_Za kogoś, kogo kochasz... _

- ... Dlaczego?

_Ponieważ, Ginny, takie jest twoje przeznaczenie... _

- Przeznaczenie... chcę zapytać, czemu nie za Adriana?

_Bo mój syn powinien przybyć do mnie po wiele wcześniej... I nie powinien nikogo ze sobą zabierać... nie powinien niszczyć twego spokojnego życia... _

- Twój syn? - powtórzyła Virginia. - Jesteś Germain Bradley?

_Tak, to ja... _

Jasna postać podpłynęła do niej. Ciepła dłoń uniosła jej twarz do góry.

_Nie pozwól, aby mój syn zniszczył twoje spokojne życie... _

- Moje spokojne życie...

_Virginio... Virginio... _

Ktoś ja wołała, słyszała. Głos był coraz bliżej. Ktoś po nią szedł?

_Virginio, nie bój się, jestem tutaj, nie zostawię cię, już nigdy... _

Znała ten głos, umiałaby go rozpoznać zawsze, wszędzie! Tylko jedna osoba tak przeciągała sylaby...

_No idź... Czeka na Ciebie... Twój los i jego los są ze sobą związane... On kocha ciebie, a ty kochasz jego... _

_Tak, jestem tutaj... Już zawsze, już zawsze będę twoim "gdzieś"... Tylko już mnie nigdy nie opuszczaj, Virginio, bądź moja... Moja na zawsze... _

- Tak? - szepnęła, zamykając oczy.

_Zaufaj mi... ja nie kłamię... _

Draco...

**End of flashback **

_Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone _

_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon _

_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of _

_Dance me to the end of love _

_Dance me to the end of love _

Draco stał w drzwiach Skrzydła Szpitalnego i bezgłośnie obserwował Madame Pomfrey, która zaganiała Virginię do łóżka. Spuścił głowę i cofnął się za drzwi gdy dziewczyna położyła się i zamknęła oczy.

Wyszedł.

_Co ja sobie myślę... Nie mogę jej widzieć, nie wolno mi nawet spoglądać na nią... _

Nie mógł... Nie miał odwagi stanąć przed nią, patrzeć jej w oczy... Strasznie się czuł, bo gdy ją widział, przypominało mu się, że gdyby nie on, nigdy by nie przeżyła tego koszmaru.

- Jestem głupcem... - mruknął i poszedł przed siebie, zupełnie ignorując ludzi, którzy szli na lekcje. Śmiali się, być może dlatego, że skończył się rok.

On... On nigdy nie zaznał szczęścia... Do czasu, aż nie poznał kogoś o imieniu Weasley. A dokładnie Virginii Weasley.

- Hej, Malfoy!

Tłumiąc pragnienie przeklęcia, Draco obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z trójką najbardziej irytujących ludzi na świcie.

- Czego? - spytał chłodno. Harry, Ron i Hermiona podeszli bliżej. Uczniowie dokoła zatrzymali się, aby im się przyjrzeć.

- Pójdziesz do niej w końcu? - powiedział bardzo cicho Ron.

- A co cię to? - odrzekł blondyn, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. - Co się stało, Weasley, najpierw każesz mi się odwalić od swojej maluśkiej siostrzyczki, a teraz rozkazujesz mi ją odwiedzać?

- Nie rozkazuje - przerwała kłótnie Hermiona. - Chodzi o Ginny... To ona chce cię widzieć...

- Była bardzo rozczarowana, że cię tam nie było - dodał cichym głosem Harry.

- Nie.

I tyle. Odwrócił się.

- Powtórz to - Ron złapał go za ramię.

Draco spojrzał na dużą dłoń rudego na swoim ramieniu, po czym strzepnął ją zniesmaczony.

Ron, niewiele się zastanawiając, chwycił go za ramię, gwałtownie odwrócił i przyłożył pięścią w szczękę. Draco uderzył o ścianę.

Kilka dziewczyn krzyknęło, a chłopaki zaklaskali.

Blondyn zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Oko za oko, Weasley?

Ron mu poprawił, uderzając go w brzuch.

- Nie. Odwdzięczam ci się tylko za zeszły rok.

- Ja zaraz ci się też odwdzięczę za Zakazany Las.

- Malfoy, po prostu idź i się z nią zobacz - powiedziała Hermiona.

- Nie - powtórzył, odwracając się.

- Ale dlaczego?

Draco poszedł przed siebie, nic nie mówiąc. Na korytarzu rozległo się poszeptywanie.

- Dlaczego?- zapytał, gdy stanął na zakręcie. - Bo to koniec.

- No, no, kogo my tu mamy, gwiazda tysiąclecia - zadrwiła sobie Lesley, gdy Draco wszedł do studia.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i usiadł obok.

- Co robisz?

- Nie, kochany, co _ty_ robisz? - odrzekła, patrząc na niego. - Cóż... Po co przyszedłeś? Jakoś cię tu nie widywałam poza próbami.

Draco milczał przez pewien czas, zanim w końcu otworzył buzię.

- W przyszłym roku też będzie Rok Mugola?

- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała. - Ale ten odniósł sukces, prawda? To może w przyszłym roku będą kontynuowali. - uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i zarzuciła mu rękę za szyję. - Ale ja nie będę nauczycielką, w każdym razie.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał, wpatrując się w podłogę swoimi szarymi oczami.

- Bo wychodzę za mąż - uśmiechnęła się.

- Jasne - parsknął. Spojrzał na nią. - Kiedy, jeśli mogę spytać?

- Koniec sierpnia.

- Tylko jeden Weasley się hajta, tak? - zapytał.

Zaśmiała się.

- I owszem. Na razie jeden, ale nic przecież nie wiadomo.

Draco spuścił głowę, włosy zakrył mu oczy.

Lesley potrzasnęła jasnymi włosami i oparła się o ścianę.

- Zobaczysz się z nią w końcu, czy nie? - zapytała.

Blondyn wstał i podszedł do szafek, otwierając je i zamykając. Żeby tylko coś robić.

- Draco, nie unikaj tego pytania - wstała i poszła do niego.

- Którego?- szepnął.

- Tego: co z tobą i Ginny? Ten problem jest może i zrozumiały, ale dla mnie jest oczywisty - powiedziała. - Z nami nie ma nic, więc problem tez nie istnieje - odrzekł rozgniewany, trzaskając drzwiczkami.

- Słuchaj, Draco - mówiła dalej.- Jeśli teraz do niej nie pójdziesz i się z nią nie zobaczysz, będziesz żałował już zawsze. Zobaczysz.

- Co ty nie powiesz.

- Będziesz żałował.

Przełknął bryłkę lodu, którą miał w gardle i otworzył następną szafkę, ale ta nie była pusta. W środku były baletki i zielony kostium. Sięgnął po niego drżącą dłonią.

- Mój pierwszy prezent dla Ginny - wyjaśniał tylko Lesley.

Draco opadł na kolana, patrząc w podłogę.

Ten kostium nią pachniał i...

- Zmieniła się przy tobie, Draco - szepnęła dziewczyna, siadając obok niego. - Bardzo. Oboje się zmieniliście.

- A ty skąd wiesz? - spytał cicho. - Nawet mnie nie znasz.

- Akurat w tym się mylisz - powiedziała, przewracając oczami. - Widziałam, jak się zmieniasz, jak wpływa na ciebie. Słuchaj, Draco... Jesteś dzięki Ginny szczęśliwy, prawda?

Spojrzał na nią, ogłuszony jej słowami.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie wiem, co się działo między wami, ale dobrze wam ze sobą. Zanim Ginny cię spotkała była małą, nieśmiałą, nieatrakcyjną i zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyna. Chowała się gdzieś w sobie. Ale jednak przyszedłeś ty i wydawało się, że ona znalazła "dom", fizycznie i psychicznie. Nawet profesor McGonagall mówiła, że Ginny się otworzyła. Dobrze wiesz, że to dzięki tobie, tylko dzięki tobie.

_A Mroczny Znak... _

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Pamiętał, jaka była spięta i nerwowa, gdy zobaczyła symbol na jego ramieniu. Ale, jednocześnie, była kimś, kto patrzył na NIEGO, nie na syna Lucjusza Malfoya, nie na ozdóbkę domu Slytherina. Patrzyła na Dracona.

- Odnajdź ją – powiedziała Lesley, wstając. Spojrzał na jej uśmiechniętą twarz. - Zanim będziesz żałował.

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on _

_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long _

_We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above _

_Dance me to the end of love _

_Dance me to the end of love _

- A ciebie gdzie posiało? - syknął Montague, gdy Draco usiadł na swoim miejscu. McGonagall cały czas miała go na oku.

- Faith o mało nie oszalała! - dodał Pucey. - Zaraz się zaczyna.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami.

- Uspokój się, jak widzisz żyję, więc twoja nałożna nie musi się wkurzać.

- Ożeż ty mały... - Pucey uniósł rękę, żeby mu przyłożyć.

- Cicho! - syknął Bruce, kopiąc krzesło Adriana Pe. - Uspokójta się, są tu chyba wszystkie gazety, włącznie z Ritą Skeeter. Chcecie jej dać temat na nagłówek, tumany?

- Nagłówek? - Dolores uniosła brew.

- No dobra, nie nagłówek... Dodatek specjalny "Czarownicy" - odrzekł.

Draco odwrócił głowę i rozejrzał się.

Siedziała przy stole, otoczona koleżankami, kolegami i braćmi. Wyglądała na zdrową, ale widział w jej oczach, że jest zmęczona i zaniepokojona.

Zaniepokojona zakończeniem tej przygłupiej uroczystości.

Draco uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i odwrócił do domowników. Ulżyło mu, nawet bardzo.

- Eee, nasz Dracze się uśmiecha - Montague pochylił się ku Dolores. - A może mam zwidy?

Odepchnęła go.

- Poczekaj, tylko się skończy.

Nigel zmarszczył brwi i rozsiadł się na krześle.

Wstał Dumbledore.

- Po pierwsze, wraz z Ministerstwem Magii, Beauxbatons i Durmstrangiem, Hogwart chciałby podziękować swoim uczniom ich wspaniałego tegorocznego osiągnięcia. _Wysokie Loty _odniosły prawdziwy sukces. Pragnąłbym uhonorować wszystkich, którzy brali udział w przedstawieniu.

Odchrząknął i kiwnął głową na McGonagall, która wstała i podała mu kredowobiały pergamin. Nieopodal, Korneliusz Knot kiwnął głową z uznaniem i uśmiechnął się do Prefekta Naczelnego, Brada Dolerite, który wciągnął na środek podwyższenie.

- Idioci - mruknął Draco, krzyżując ręce i wpatrując się w ministra magii. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Virginię. Chciał zobaczyć jej minę, jednak rozczarował się, ponieważ jej twarz zakrywały włosy.

- Ciekawe jak się wytłumaczą z Pansy - szepnął jakiś Ślizgon.

Blondyn uniósł brew.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć. Może powiedzą, że doznała kontuzji? Podobno wysłali ją do domu, coś jej się musiało stać - odrzekł ktoś.

_Wysłali ją do domu... Tylko, że nie doznała kontuzji, ale złapał i torturował ją ten... Adrian Bradley... _

- Podziękujmy czarodziejom, którzy stworzyli te magię - dyrektor wskazał na scenę. - Lawrence'owi Tombane'owi, reżyserowi _Wysokich Lotów_, Lesley Chestwood, choreografce, oraz Spencerowi Solomanowi, dyrektorowi przedstawienia.

Wybuchł aplauz, prawie taki sam, jak tydzień temu na Magicznym Stadionie. Uśmiechając się i kiwając do uczniów, trójka weszła na podwyższenie. Lesley była ubrana w białą wieczorową suknię, a panowie w garnitury.

- A teraz... - Dumbledore rozwinął pergamin. - Naszym młodym scenarzystom i wszystkim, którzy przyczynili się do oprawy technicznej. Dzięki należą się tu przede wszystkim projektantce kostiumów, Felicity Notting, dyrektorowi dekoracji, Nikki Winjnands, dyrektorowi efektów specjalnych...

Draco wpatrywał się w mugoli, którzy wchodzili na podwyższenie, wyczytywani przez dyrektora. Wszystkim osobiście gratulował Korneliusz Knot. Niektórzy, zauważył, byli w stosunku do niego oziębli. Nic dziwnego, mugole nie bardzo go lubili.

- Muzykom - ciągnął Dumbledore.- Ann Walters, Marcusowi Beatty, Londyńskiej Orkiestrze Filharmonicznej oraz Fatalnym Jędzom.

Ci ostatni byli najpopularniejszym zespołem wśród czarodziejów, dzięki czemu otrzymali jeszcze więcej oklasków od pozostałych. Ośmioro członków zespołu, jak zwykle zresztą, było ubranych bardzo dziwne - tym razem po hipisowsku. Kilku uczniów zaśmiało się, gdy Sapphire chwycił rękę Knota i zaczął nią dziko potrząsać.

- A teraz nasi bogowie sceny, czyli aktorzy.

Dumbledore ogarnął uczniów wzrokiem i sięgnął po złoty pergamin, który także trzymała McGonagall. Dyrektor ponownie odchrząknął i rozwinął go.

- Dziękujemy Alainowi Juppe, Beau Remondowi i Edonardowi Balladurowi za to, że wnieśli w nasze przedstawienie tyle śmiechu i radości.

Trójka Beauxbatończyków, którzy oprócz radości przez ostatnie pół roku wnosili do szkoły także frustrację, wstała, ukłoniła się przesadnie i pobiegła do podwyższenia, całując po drodze każdego, kto się nawinął.

- Seamusowi Finniganowi, Lavender Brown oraz Parvati Patil za doskonałe osiągnięcia w musicalu - mówił dalej dyrektor.

Seamus zaczerwienił się, gdy Lavender wepchnęła go na scenkę. Gryfoni zaśmiali się, a Seamus zrobił się jeszcze bardziej buraczkowy.

- Ingemarowi Crwotherowi, Blanche Mitterand, Jaquezowi Fernandezowi, Unie Cret, Leonardowi Girodnis i Faith Sherman za wybitne poprowadzenie ról w tej przepięknej historii.

Całą szóstka powstała i podeszła do sceny.

Draco pozwolił sobie zadrwić z Pucey, który wycałował Faith, zanim poszła.

- Yvette Dawes, Barlowowi D'Aguilarowi, Gabrielle Delacour, Myrze Kirkimburgh oraz Pierre'owi Rouban, którzy udowodnili, że siła musicalu polega przede wszystkim na tańcu, a nie mówieniu.

Gabrielle parsknęła i wstała, unosząc wysoko głowę. Poszła miedzy rzędami stołów, przy których siedzieli uczniowie, rodzice, nauczyciele i dziennikarze. Yvette poszła za nią, robiąc sobie jaja z wnuczki wili.

- Z tego miejsca - zaczął ponownie dyrektor. - Chciałbym podziękować trojgu osobom, bez których przedstawienie nigdy by nie zaistniało. Adrianowi Bradleyowi. Adrian, muszę z przykrością oznajmić, musiał wyjechać z Hogwartu i prawdopodobnie więcej się nie pojawi w naszej szkole.

Dziewczyny jęknęły, a Draco zmrużył oczy. Do świata rzeczywistego przywróciła go Dolores, tykając palcem w zebra.

- Twoja kolej! - szepnęła podekscytowana.

- Draconowi Malfoyowi, wspaniałemu Chesterowi Dwightowi, za pokazanie nam dokładnie, jak złożony może być i jest ludzki charakter oraz za to, ze potrafił go przedstawić za pomocą tańca. Nagrodźmy go głośnymi oklaskami, bo naprawdę warto!

Nagrodzili go wszyscy, a najbardziej dziewczyny. Wiele z nich stało i krzyczało jego imię.

Draconowi to wszystko było niepotrzebne.

Postanowił, że tego nie zrobi. Nie pójdzie. Nie bez Virginii. Jeśli jej tam nie będzie, jego także nie.

- No, Dracze, do ataku! - syknęli do niego Montague i Pucey, popychając, aby wstał. Blondyn rozejrzał się i zauważył, że Virginia wstała i obróciła się, oczywiście chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść z sali.

Widząc to, wstał natychmiast i chciał pójść za nią, ale Dumbledore znowu zaczął mówić.

- Mówiąc o Draconie nie należy oczywiście zapominać o kimś, kto powinien zostać nagrodzony razem z nim - powiedział, a w jego oczach kryło się coś tajemniczego. Nastała cisza.

- Cudowna tancerka, jeszcze wspanialsza aktorka. Nasza Gladys Winnifred, która zaprezentowała nam, jak wdzięczna, potężna i pełna gracji może być istota ludzka. Ona i Draco przedstawili nam historię pięknej miłości, historię, której pewnie nikt z nas nie zapomni do końca życia.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do tłumu.

- Proszę was o aplauz, bo tylko tak możemy ją uhonorować. Ginny Weasley!

W Wielkiej Sali zapanowała jeszcze głębsza cisza. Korneliuszowi Knotowi odpłynęła z twarzy krew. Wszystkie, WSZYSTKIE pary oczu zostały w niej utkwione. Virginia stała właśnie przy drzwiach do wyjścia. Draco zaczął do niej iść, rozległy się szepty i pomruki, teraz niektórzy obserwowali także jego.

To było niesamowite... Czuł bicie jej serca naprawdę... Virginia odwróciła ku niemu głowę, spoglądając na niego swoimi pięknymi ciemnymi oczami, które tak bardzo kochał... Wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- GORZKO! - krzyknął ktoś w sali.

- Cuda! Cuda i dziwy! - wrzeszczeli Gryfoni, niosąc Ginny na rękach do wieży.

- To moja siostra! - zawołał z dumą Ron.- Zawsze była taka wspaniała!

Charlie się zaśmiał.

- Jasne! Widzieliście twarz Knota?

Seria śmiechu.

- Od początku na to zasługiwałaś, Ginny - powiedziała Lesley, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Zawsze powtarzałam, że jesteś moją najlepszą uczennicą!

Virginia uśmiechnęła się, kryjąc niewielkie skrępowanie.

- Zrobiłam tylko tyle, na ile było mnie stać!

- Tylko! - krzyknął Dean Thomas. - Przestań sobie żartować, na tej scenie byłaś cudowna, nieopisanie wspaniale to zgrałaś! Jesteśmy z ciebie tacy dumni!

- Tak, tak, wiem, że wszyscy się cieszycie sukcesem Ginny - zagrzmiał głos McGonagall. - Ale sugeruję, że powinniście to robić w pokoju wspólnym, a nie na korytarzu, racja?

- Tak jest, pani profesor! - zawołał Fred. - Tłum, idziemy do domu. Brać Ginny na ręce i kierunek wieża Gryffindor! Będzie jazda na całego!

- Będzie!

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie zapomnieliśmy o kimś? To nie tylko zasługa Ginny, bo Malfoy też...

- Z Malfoya też jesteśmy dumni! - przerwał jej George. - Idziemy się bawić!

Harry zaśmiał się. Wepchnęli Virginię przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy i położyli ją na kanapie w ciepłym pokoju wspólnym.

Fred i George przynieśli piwo kremowe, sok z dyni, pudło czekoladowych żab i mnóstwo innych słodkich atrakcji. Impreza trwała, w środku zjawiły się nawet Fatalne Jędze oraz inni uczniowie!

Virginia nie bardzo załapała, o której wszystko się skończyło i na dywanach leżeli tylko śpiący balangowicze.

To był ostatni dzień, pewnie wszystkie domu się bawiły. Ale tak, jak Gryfoni chyba nikt.

Zmierzyła wzrokiem komnatę i wstała. Potarła oczy, ziewnęła i zdecydowała, że się przejdzie po zamku. Była zmęczona, owszem, ale spać jej się nie chciało. Zauważyła, że między Barlowem i Yvette chyba pełna zgoda i harmonia, bo spali przytuleni do siebie na czerwonej kanapie. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i cichutko przeszła przez komnatę, nieomal potykając się o nogę George'a. Lesley i Charlie poszli już do swojego pokoju.

_Pewnie używają na swój sposób..._

Wyszła na korytarz, ignorując protest śpiącej Grubej Damy.

Nawet teraz to było bardziej niż nieprawdopodobne. Dumbledore powiedział, że to ona grała, zaufał jej wraz z całym zespołem, ogłosił jej imię, pozwolił pokazać, że jednak warto dać jej szansę i że ona mogła tę szansę w pełni wykorzystać.

Westchnęła i spuściła głowę, idąc przed siebie.

Była szczęśliwa, była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Wszyscy zrozumieli, że ona, nic nie znacząca Weasleyówna także może zrobić coś, co jest wspaniałe, cudowne i wielkie. I wszystkim się podoba.

Mimo tego wszystkie nadal czuła, że coś jest z nią nie tak.

I wiedziała doskonale "co" i przez kogo.

- Panienka! Panienka! - zawołał piskliwy głosik. Spojrzała w dół w parę wielkich brązowych oczu.

- Wybacz, nie chciałam, żeby... - powiedziała, rozglądając się, co takiego zrobiła, że przyszedł do niej skrzat.

- Nie, panienko - domowy skrzat potrząsnął głową, podskakując podniecony. - Mam panience przekazać list, pan kazał przekazać list.

Virginia spojrzała na elfa, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi. Uklękła i sięgnęła po kopertę, dziękując stworzonku, które po sekundzie rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

Uśmiechając się, obejrzała koperta, ale tam nic nie było napisane. Otworzyła ją wiec. W środku była karta, podobna trochę do tych mugolskich z życzeniami. Na okładce, na kremowym papierze wytłoczona srebrnym tuszem była tańcząca para. W środku była tylko strzałka i wskazówka "do studia" nakreślone starannym, mocnym ale i eleganckim pismem.

- Co za czubek by coś takiego...

Zdecydowała, że pójdzie do studia i zobaczy, kto jej robi numery w środku nocy.

W końcu znalazła się przed salą. Ze szpary w drzwiach wydobywało się delikatne światło.

Czuła, że mocno jej bije serce. Położyła dłoń na zimnej klamce i przełknęła ślinę. Zamknęła oczy, otworzyła drzwi, szybko weszła i zamknęła je.

Otworzyła oczy i zamarła. Serce przestało jej bić? Może...

Na środku stał Draco. W rękach trzymał czarną, długą wieczorową sukienkę. Na sobie miał smoking. W całym studiu było pełno świeczek, które stwarzały ciepłą, piękną atmosferę. Przez okna wtaczał się blask księżyca.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej. Przełknęła ślinę, gdy podszedł krok do przodu.

- Zatańczysz ze mną, Virginio?

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born _

_Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn _

_Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn _

_Dance me to the end of love _

To był sen. To musiał być sen. Rzeczywistość nigdy nie jest taka piękna.

Jednakże Draco Malfoy stał przed nią, prawdziwy, z krwi i kości. To też było dziwne, ale nie przeczyła, że jej dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Czuła, choć nie wiedziała jak, że jemu także.

Jej serce naprawdę zamarło, gdy ujrzała go, patrzącego na nią, otoczonego ciepłym blaskiem światła świec. Jego oczy wrażały coś, co mogło być określone tylko jedynym słowem: miłość. Szybko wzięła od niego suknię i poszła do przebieralni, aby się w nią ubrać. Przyszło jej na myśl, że jest podobna do tej, którą kiedyś narysowała.

Nie wierzyła, że nadal pamiętał. I chyba dlatego to było takie nierealne.

Gdy wyszła zza zasłony, spojrzała na niego niepewnie, ale kiedy zauważyła, że wpatruje się w nią (wyglądał na oczarowanego), zalała ją fala ciepła. Obrócił ją do siebie tyłem i odgarnął z szyi włosy. Odpiął swoją klamrę od szaty, naprawdę bardzo ładna klamrę, i założył ją jej na szyję. Odwrócił ją i położył dłoń na jej talii.

Zaczęli tańczyć.

Przez cały ten czas nic nie powiedzieli, ale słowa nie były tu potrzebne. Mówili językiem, który znali tylko oni, językiem spojrzeń, oddechów i dotyku. Rozmawiali, nie rozmawiając, językiem swoich serc.

Teraz stali nad jeziorem. Nie bardzo pamiętała, jak się tam znaleźli. Chyba wyszli. Księżyc pięknie się odbijał w wodzie. To też sprawiało, że czuła się, jakby śniła .

Całkowitą tajemnicą było, jak Draco zdołał to wszystko zrobić za plecami Filcha, ale czy to ważne, skoro była szczęśliwa?

To wszystko było takie piękne, takie cudowne… Można umrzeć ze szczęścia? Słyszała, że ze śmiechu owszem, ale ze szczęścia?

Jak ktoś tak romantycznym czuły, opiekuńczy, łagodny, jak ktoś tak doskonały może być Śmierciożercą, który wcześniej zadał jej tyle bólu?

Zamyśliła się. Draco okrył ją szatą. Gdy odwróciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, ujrzała go pogrążonego we własnych myślach, wpatrującego się w jezioro. Miał ręce w kieszeniach. Przez koszulę prześwitywał Mroczny Znak.

- Tyle rzeczy się wydarzyło - powiedział cicho nieco chrapliwym głosem. Chyba mu zaschło w gardle.

Odwróciła głowę, opatulając się płaszczem.

- Tak.

- Tak bardzo się zmieniliśmy...

Westchnął. We włosach zaigrał mu wiatr. Spuścił głowę i zamknął oczy.

Ciekawe, o czym myślał?

- Draco... Ile my się znamy? - zapytała nagle, rozbijając ciszę.

Otworzył lekko oczy.

- Pięć lat.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, odgarniając z twarzy kosmyk rudych włosów.

- Ja sądzę, że znamy się dopiero od roku. Ale to i tak było dużo. Znam cię bardzo dobrze, może nawet lepiej niż z opowiadań mojej rodzinki – próbowała się zaśmiać, ale śmiech uwiązł jej w gardle.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Możliwe, że masz rację, Virginio...

_Virginia_... Jezu drogi, jak ona kochała, gdy on tak do niej mówił!

- Widziałam wtedy Adriana... - szepnęła. Ale widocznie Draco spodziewał się to słyszeć.

Poczuł, jak coś ukłuło go w piersi. Jeszcze bardziej spuścił głowę, włosy opadły mu na twarz.

Spojrzała na jego ramię i westchnęła.

- Widziałam jak i dlaczego się urodził, widziałam, jak go torturowano i jak go przypieczętowano. Jego matka mnie uratowała... Cokolwiek... Ale cokolwiek on mi zrobił... Nam zrobił... Ja go nie umiem nienawidzić, nie lubię go, ale nie umiem go... Po prostu mu współczuję...

- Dlaczego?- szepnął.

- Ponieważ jest... Jest tak bardzo podobny do ciebie - odpowiedziała natychmiast, spoglądając na jego twarz.

Draco uniósł głowę. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał. Ale rzeczywiście, zaprzeczał temu, ale Adrian także coś o tym wspominał.

- Jego ojcem był Tom Riddle - ciągnęła.- Jego matka była tylko eksperymentem dla Lorda Voldemorta. Żeby obudzić moc drzemiącą w Adrianie, Riddle zamordował jego nianię, torturował jego matkę i... i rozkazał... rozkazał jednemu ze swoich Śmierciożerców ją zgwałcić – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Draco wyglądał na zszokowanego.

Odwróciła głowę. Czuła, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

- To zrozumiałe, że wycierpiawszy tyle bólu i przeżywszy tyle smutku nie miałby normalnego życia. Nigdy nie żył jak inne dzieci. A ty... Ty też nie będziesz miał łatwego życia z Mrocznym Znakiem...

- Wiem o tym - mruknął, także odwracając wzrok w drugą stronę.

- Wybacz, ale ja... - wydukała z siebie, dotykając karku ręką. Czuła się trochę niezręcznie. - Tamta scena, kiedy matka Adriana była krzywdzona i hańbiona przez tego Śmierciożercę... To mnie ciągle nawiedza... Draco, czy ty... czy ty zrobiłbyś mi coś takiego? Będziesz mnie krzywdził? Powiedz, proszę...

Odwróciła się w jego stronę i dotknęła jego policzka, gładząc go po nim. Zwróciła jego twarz ku swojej, chcąc, aby spojrzał jej w oczy.

Sam nie wiedział.

Był Śmierciożercą, ale nie chciał nim być. Gardził faktem, że nie miał wyboru, to nie była odpowiedź. Adrian miał rację, on, Draco Malfoy, był jakimś specjalnym sługą Lorda Voldemorta. Bał się. Bał się, że pewnego dnia wyjdzie z niego jego bezwzględność, ta, którą przejawiał jego znienawidzony ojciec. Już raz się pokazała, Virginii, dręczył ją, torturował swoim odrzuceniem, niechęcią, obojętnością. Pokazał jej, do czego jest zdolny.

To dlatego nie miał odwagi jej odnaleźć, ponownie jej widzieć. Dobrze wiedział, że kryje w sobie zło, wielkie zło, choć nigdy tego zła w sobie nie chciał.

A Virginia była czysta, jasna, dobra… Wspaniała…

I dlatego w ogóle na nią nie zasługiwał. Dobrze o tym wiedział.

- Nie płacz... - szepnął, zauważając, że po jej policzku spływa łza.

Przytulił ją do siebie delikatnie, ale mocno, przycisnął do siebie jej zimne ciałko i wetknął nos w jej włosy.

- Nie… Nie rozumiem... - załkała.- Nic...

- Tu nie trzeba nic rozumieć - mruknął jej do ucha.- Jestem Śmierciożercą, ale nigdy nie będę się tak zachowywał. Zmieniłaś mnie Virginio, sprawiłaś, że zacząłem żyć, że zacząłem myśleć o przyszłości, że chcę być kochany. Że pragnę być kochany przez ciebie, tylko przez ciebie...

Zmroziło ją.

Poczuła, że głaszcze ją delikatnie po głowie.

- Mam gdzieś, co myślą i gadają ludzie. Nie obchodzi mnie przeszłość. Chcę patrzeć w przyszłość, przyszłość z tobą - westchnął..- Powiedziałem wszystko, co chciałem... od początku do końca...

- Od początku do końca - powtórzyła głucho.

- Tak, kochanie.

Wyprostował się i dotknął jej policzka, patrząc w jej ciemne, brązowe oczy swoimi szarymi.

- Kocham cię, wiesz o tym? Nigdy ode mnie nie odjedziesz, nie pozwolę na to, ani teraz, ani nigdy - oświadczył, pochylając się do przodu. - Potrzebuję cię. Jesteś moja. Tylko moja.

Zamknęła oczy i teraz już nic się oprócz niego nie liczyło. Wiedziała to. Czuła to. Tak po prostu. Poczuł jego ciepłe usta na swoich. Pocałował ją delikatnie, łagodnie, tak... kochająco!

Ten pocałunek mówił wszystko, na przykład to, jak bardzo ją kochał... Chyba wpadła w jakąś euforię… Jezu, Draco ją kochał… O Boże…

Powoli, acz niechętnie, czuła to, mogła potwierdzić, że niechętnie, przestał ją całować i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Wyjdź za mnie.

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin _

_Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in _

_Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove _

_Dance me to the end of love _

_Dance me to the end of love _

_Dance me to the end of love _

Koniec rozdziału XXX

PS: "Dance me to the end of love", Leonard Cohen


	33. Epilog

"Z mugolem za pan brat!"

Autor: Pisces Miles

Tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Epilog

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_Wyjdź za mnie... _

- Wyjdź za mnie... - szepnęła, wpatrując się usilnie w baldachim, jakby miało się tam pojawić nie wiadomo co. W dormitorium panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał, wszyscy spali. Zajrzała za łóżko - suknia wisiała na wieszaku, na drzwiczkach od szafy. Jej współmieszkanek nie było - spały pewnie z resztą w pokoju wspólnym.

_McGonagall dostanie zawału, jak zobaczy to pobojowisko we wspólnym... _

Westchnęła szczęśliwa i przytuliła głowę do poduszki.

_Wyjdź za mnie... _

**Flashback **

- W-w-w-wyjść za ciebie? - wyjąkała, nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować i co powiedzieć. Już nie mówiąc o myśleniu! Spojrzała na niego jak na czubka.

Ale on nie żartował. Widziała tę powagę w jego oczach, która upewniła ją, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

- Owszem - odrzekł cicho, odgarniając jej za ucho kosmyk niesfornych włosów. - Wyjdź za mnie, zostań moją żoną, bądź z mną na zawsze. O to cię proszę.

- Ale Draco, my... - oparła czoło o jego pierś i zaśmiała się bezgłośnie. - Ty jeszcze nie masz siedemnastu lat, ja mam piętnaście, nie jesteśmy pełnoletni... Nie możesz być...

- Ach tak? - szepnął, mocno ją obejmując. - Jest jakaś reguła, która mówi, że siedemnastolatek nie może mieć narzeczonej?

- No... nie, ale...

_You've think you lost your love_

_Well I saw her yesterday. _

_It's you she's thinking of _

_And she told me what to say. _

_She says she loves you, _

_And you know that can't be bad. _

_Yes, she loves you, _

_And you know you should be glad. _

_She said you hurt her so, _

_She almost lost her mind. _

_But now she says she knows _

_You're not the hurting kind. _

_She says she love you, _

_And you know that can't be bad. _

_Yes, she loves you, _

_And you know you should be glad, oooh. _

- Tylko... Odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie - powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy. - Czy mnie kochasz?

- Tak - odpowiedziała natychmiast. - Jasne, że cię kocham, wariacie.

- No to za mnie wyjdź - uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął srebrny łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie łezki. Odpiął go i przyłożył jej do szyi. Wzdrygnęła się pod jego dotykiem. - Niniejszym pytam ciebie, Virginio Weasley: czy zrobisz mi ten zaszczyt i uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie? Tak po prostu?

Spojrzał mu w oczy, w oczy chłopaka, który teraz, stojąc przed nią, ofiarowywał jej siebie, ofiarowywał jej miłość, ochronę... ofiarowywał to wszystko, czego szukała...

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i dotknęła jego twarzy, po czym pocałowała go lekko.

- Tak... wyjdę, za ciebie, Draconie Malfoyu... uczynię ci ten zaszczyt.

**End of flashback **

- Wyjdź za mnie - powtórzyła, uśmiechając się lekko.

Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła porwać się snom. Czuła, że wiedziała, o czym będą.

- Pobudka wstać, koniom wody dać! - zagrzmiał Hase. - Malfoy, wylatujesz z wyra, raz raz! - wrzasnął do ucha blondynowi. Draco podświadomie naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, ale ściągnęli ją z niego.

- Co tu jest grane? - zapytał Pucey, zaglądając przed szparę w drzwiach do dormitorium.

- Nasz słodki książę nie chce się obudzić - oznajmił Bruce.

Montague uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Ach i och... Czyżby dzisiejszej nocy prowadził jakąś podejrzana działalność?

Adrian Pucey zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do Dracona, potrząsając nim za ramię.

Odpowiedzi brak.

- Wszyscy Ślizgoni się już popakowali i siedzą na kufrach. Wstawaj.

- Czekajcie, czekajcie, to na pewno zadziała - zadrwił Bruce, po czym podszedł do swojego kufra i wyjął aparat fotograficzny. Podszedł do łóżka Dracona i zrobił mu zdjęcie.

- DO KURWY NĘDZY! - wrzasnął, zrywając się, zdezorientowany nagłym błyskiem światła. - Co to do cholery ma znaczyć! - krzyknął, trąc oczy.

- To ma znaczyć, że masz się obudzić - odrzekł sucho Pucey, potrząsając głową.

- Co się robiło ostatniej nocki? - zapytał Nigel.- Ruchało jakąś laseczkę?

- Zamknij ryj! – warknął Draco, rzucając w niego poduszką (nożyka do papieru w pobliżu, niestety, nie było).

- Haha, tym razem mnie nie dostaniesz! - oświadczył Montague, łapiąc ją.

- Która godzina? - mruknął Draco, ziewając.

- Dziesiąta, mój drogi przyjacielu - objawił Bruce, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Będę bogaty, bardzo bogaty - uśmiechnął się zajadliwie, machając aparatem.- Draco Malfoy śpi w swoim łóżku w samych bokserkach... Ty wiesz, ile można na tym szmalu zbić? Każda będzie to chciała mieć!

- Nawet nie próbuj - blondyn posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Wstawaj, ciołku, pół godziny zostało do śniadania, a pociąg odchodzi o jedenastej - oznajmił Pucey swoim rozkazującym i władczym tonem kapitana drużyny.

- No to idźcie beze mnie - odrzekł nieobecnie, odgarniając z twarzy włosy. - Idźcie, będę na dole za dwadzieścia minut.

- Pospiesz się chłopie - odpowiedział Bruce, machając ręką na innych, żeby wyszli.

- Ej, Dracze, a tak serio - Montague przytrzymał ręką drzwi, stojąc w wejściu. - Co robiłeś w nocy? Przeleciałeś panienkę? Którą?

- Wynoś się! - krzyknął Draco, rzucając w Nigela drugą poduszką. Montague zaśmiał się tylko przekornie i zamknął drzwi.

Blondyn zamknął oczy, wzdychając głęboko i próbując odegnać rozdrażnienie. Zaśmiał się i położył na ciepłym jeszcze łóżku, niechętny przerwania snu, który miał tej nocy.

To był jego najlepszy sen w ciągu niespełna osiemnastu lat życia.

Chwycił ręcznik, ciuchy i szkolną szatę, otworzył drzwi do łazienki i wszedł, przelotnie patrząc w lustro. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w takie sposób, jakby się jeszcze życiu nie widział.

Był szczęśliwy. Wyzierało mu to nawet z oczu, nie mówiąc o uśmiechu.

Posłał uśmiech sam sobie, rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając bardzo gorącą wodę.

Westchnął z przyjemnością i oparł się o zimne białe kafelki. W kabinie było teraz mnóstwo białej pary.

- Tak... wyjdę, za ciebie, Draconie Malfoyu... uczynię ci ten zaszczyt...

_Mam narzeczoną..._ - pomyślał powoli. _Ona zostanie w przyszłości moja żoną._

- Virginia... - szepnął, klepiąc się po twarzy.

Wiedział, że zaczyna nowe życie. Był to piękny początek.

- Wraz z nią...

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_And with a love like that _

_You know you should be glad. _

_You know it's up to you, _

_I think it's only fair. _

_Pride can hurt you too, _

_Apologise to her. _

_Because she loves you _

_And you know that can't be bad. _

_Yes, she loves you, _

_And you know you should be glad, oooh. _

W korytarzu było mnóstwo uczniów, żegnających się ze sobą. Beauxbatończycy i Durmstrangczycy odjeżdżali o dwunastej. Większość z nich nie chciała opuszczać przyjaciół i Hogwartu.

- Gdzie Ginny? - zapytała Yvette, wypływając z tłumu za rączkę z Barlowem.

- Co? - zapytała Evelyne.

- Siedzi jeszcze w wieży. Nie obudziła się rano - odrzekła Geraldine.

Yvette uniosła brew.

- Jak to nie?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

- Ano nie. To rzeczywiście jak nie ona, ale widocznie za intensywnie się bawiła w nocy.

Francuzka kiwnęła głową.

- Jasne. Moyet spasował, odkrywając, że nie ma w powozie nikogo z naszej szkoły.

- Masz jakieś ciekawe plany na wakacje, Yvette? - zapytał Harry.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- No a jak! Zostaje z ciotka Felicity w Hogsmeade, nie wracam z nimi. Ale w środku sierpnia muszę jechać do Nowego Jorku, żeby przed następnym rokiem zobaczyć się jeszcze z rodzinką.

- A ty? - zapytał Ron Barlowa.

Brunet uniósł brew.

- Idę na imprezę z okazji zakończenia szkoły w Durmstrangu i wracam do Irlandii, do babki. Myślę, żeby zacząć żyć w mugolskim świecie, ale to tylko takie kruche plany.

- Mugolskie życie - Evelyne uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem. - Słuchaj, to nie jest głupi pomysł.

- Nie, wcale - skomentował Dean.

- Jest fajny - odezwał się Harry. - Ale to nie dla mnie, Dursleyowie mnie na to uczulili.

Towarzystwo się zaśmiało.

- Kto w przyszłym roku będzie kapitanem drużyny? - zapytał Montague, nalewając sobie owsianki.

Pucey, nadąsany, nalał sobie soku z dni.

- Musicie sobie kogoś załatwić, bo to na pewno nie będę ja.

- Nie denerwuj się tak - powiedziała Faith. - A gdzie sportowa postawa? – zadrwiła.- Przecież Ślizgoni nie mogą wygrywać pucharu bez przerwy!

- Ani razu go nie wygraliśmy odkąd Potter się pojawił w szkole - mruknął Hase.

- Tez prawda - odrzekła Dolores, odłamując chleb. - Ale my już nie zobaczymy, jak wygrywacie. A szkoda. Powodzenia.

- Dzięki, z takim zespołem może się przydać - rzekł Bruce szorstko.

- Ej, a może Draco? - krzyknęła niemal Dolores, patrząc na Bruce'a, jakby dostała olśnienia.

Pucey oparł brodę na nadgarstku.

- Czy ja wiem... Szukający z niego nawet niezły, co tu dużo mówić.. ale on nie umie poprowadzić zespołu, on nie z takich. No i ta mania zwycięstwa nad Potterem, będzie miał złe strategie.

- Może racja - Dolores westchnęła. - Trzeba by porozmawiać o tym ze Snapem.

- No, chyba muszę - mruknął Adrian, dolewając sobie soku.

Do Wielkiej Sali wleciało mnóstwo sów. Na stoliki upadały paczki, listy i, co najczęściej, _Prorok Codzienny_.

- Hej, to nie fair! - zawołał Nigel, gdy wleciało mu coś do miski ze śniadaniem, ochlapując twarz.

- Poczta na ostatni dzień? - Hase uniósł brew, jak i prawie każdy przy stole Ślizgonów.

- Zobaczmy co tam ciekawego piszą w tym szmatławcu - powiedział Pucey, biorąc gazetę do ręki.

W sali przez chwile zapanowała kompletna cisza. Chyba wszyscy czytali nagłówek.

W końcu ktoś z Gryffindoru krzyknął rozpaczliwie i donośnie.

- CO TO, DO CHOLERY, MA ZNACZYĆ!

Rozglądając się po pustym dormitorium, Virginia westchnęła i, ostrożnie ją składając, spakowała suknię do kufra. Zamrugała, gdy natrafiła ręką na coś skórzanego. Rozgarnęła rzeczy.

Na dnie leżała obita w skórę księga.

Draco oddał ją jej zeszłej nocy, zanim rozstali się pod wejściem do Wieży Gryffindoru. Wiedziała o tej księdze wszystko, wiedziała, z jakim niebezpieczeństwem wiąże się jej zatrzymanie, a jednak zabrała ją. Ona miała swoja, a Draco miał swoją.

Nie była pewna swych domysłów ale miała niejasne przeczucie, że to, co tam jest, może kiedyś pomóc Draconowi, jeśli chodzi o Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu. Blondyn powiedział jej, że Dumbledore poprosił, aby to zatrzymali. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, prócz dyrektora, Snape'a no i oczywiście nich.

- Virginio Wu, są weselsze rzeczy do rozmyślań przy śniadaniu - zbeształa samą siebie, zatrzaskując kufer. W rękę wzięła mugolską książkę obyczajową, którą chciała przeczytać w pociągu, założyła czarną szkolną szatę i otworzyła drzwi, zbiegając po schodach.

- Oj, Ginny, nie za późno? - zapytała radosnym tonem Gruba Dama.

- Troszkę… ale zaspałam! - wyznała, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Zaspałaś?- kobieta na portrecie zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Nigdy wcześniej ci się to nie zdarzyło? Był może jakiś powód?

_Zaręczyny? _

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz do Grubej Damy,.

- Ojej, ojej, jaka śliczna zawieszka? - zawołał dama z portretu, spoglądając na łańcuszek wiszący na szyi dziewczyny.

- A, to? - Virginia dotknęła łezki. - To… od przyjaciela. Prawda, że śliczny?

- Tak, tak... ale nie myślisz, że zbyt skromny jak dla ciebie? Dziewczyny teraz noszą taką dużą biżuterię... - poskarżyła się Gruba Dama. - A gdzie te wielkie kolczyki, pierścienie, bransolety?

- Nie o to chodzi – odrzekła z uśmiechem. - To nie ozdoba, to pamiątka. Ważna pamiątka.

- Ach, jeśli tak... - kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - No cóż, idź już, idź, twoi domownicy pewnie czekają. Zobaczymy się po wakacjach, prawda?

- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Miłych...

- Ha! - parsknęła Gruba Dama. - Miłych wakacji? Cóż, obrazy z woźnym jak Filch nie maja zbyt wesołego lata.

Virginia zaśmiała się i pobiegała korytarzem. Musiała się jeszcze przecież pożegnać z Yvette i resztą, zanim odjadą! Zeszłonocna impreza nie stwarzała do tego zbyt dobrej atmosfery.

Aż uniosła głowę, gdy z Wielkiej Sali nie wydobywał się ani szmer. Pchnęła drzwi. Wylądowało na niej około tysiąca par oczu.

Nie bardzo wiedziała , co się dzieje.

- GINNY WEASLEY! - ryknął Ron, przeskakując przez stół i podbiegając ku niej. Rozbił tym samym kilka dzbanków z sokiem.

Cofnęła się do tyłu. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, a ze wściekłym Ronem nie warto zaczynać, bo można źle skończyć. W ręce trzymał iProroka Codziennego/i.

- C-c-co? - wyjąkała, gdy się przed nią zatrzymał.

- Ot co! - wypluł, pokazując jej pomięty papier.

Wszyscy, cała szkoła patrzyła, jak wygładza gazetę, czyta nagłówek i artykuł, a z sekundy na sekundę wydłuża jej się twarz,.

W tym samym czasie do Wielkiej Sali zawitał Draco, ziewając. Ten to w ogóle był nie w temacie.

- Draconie Malfoyu - wysapał Ron, podchodząc do niego, ale zatrzymali go Dean i Colin.

- No co, Łasiczko? - zadrwił Draco, mrużąc oczy.

- Co? - zapytał z niewiarą rudzielec.- Śmiesz się pytać "co"? Patrz, co żeś narobił, niedorozwoju!

Blondyn spojrzał w dół i zobaczył drżąca dłoń Virginii. Zamrugał oczami, gdy odwróciła głowę, wpatrując się w niego głupio. W ogóle nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale zajrzał jej przez ramię i przeczytał pogniecionego dzisiejszego iProroka Codziennego/i:

_**DRACO MALFOY I GINNY WEASLEY ZARĘCZENI! PRZEDSTAWIENIE TYSIĄCLECIA SWATEM! **_

_Draco Malfoy i Ginny Weasley, gwiazdy musicalu "Wysokie Loty" zostali potajemnie zaręczeni! Niezawodne źródła potwierdzają, że są w sobie zakochani od przeszło dziesięciu miesięcy, a teraz zdecydowali się wejść na wyższy szczebel wzajemnych stosunków. Malfoy zaproponował Weasley małżeństwo ostatniej nocy, przy romantycznym świetle księżyca, nad jeziorem. Wspominali piękne tegoroczne wydarzenia. _

_Malfoyowie i Weasleyowie nigdy nie byli w dobrych stosunkach ze sobą, od najdawniejszych czasów. Ta miłość pomiędzy dwojgiem młodych ludzi może doprowadzić do zgody dwóch zwaśnionych rodzin! Młodzi mają zamiar wziąć ślub, kiedy skończą szkołę i kiedy uzyskają pozwolenie rodziców. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Pod artykułem było zdjęcie, a na zdjęciu oni, trwający w pocałunku nad jeziorem.

- Ja te kobietę zamorduję - mruknął Draco, przygładzając swoje jasne włosy.

- Zanim ty zabijesz ją, ja zabiję _ciebie_! - oświadczył Ron.

- Cze-czekaj! - krzyknęła Virginia, próbując powstrzymać brata.

- Hej, Draco, to prawda, że się hajtniecie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Montague. - A ja chyba słyszałem, nawet niedawno, jak mówiłeś, że ona jest tylko szma-...

- Zamkniesz się chociaż raz? - przerwał mu Draco.

- Zabiję cię, powieszę, zamorduję! - warczał Ron, sięgając po różdżkę.

- Ej, nie... - Virginia potrząsnęła głowa. - Ron, uspokój się, to nie tak, jak...

Zaskomlała głośno, gdy Draco wziął ją na ręce. W sali rozległy się "Ooo", "Aaa", „Eee" i inne takie.

- A ty co wyrabiasz? - syknęła mu do ucha, zmuszona się go przytrzymać za szyję.

- Ratuję nam tyłki - odrzekł szorstko, dając jej buzi przed cała szkołą.

- DRACONIE MALFOYU! - zaryczał Ron, próbując się wyrwać dwóch chłopakom, którzy go trzymali. - Wracajcie tu!

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego zajadliwie i odwrócił się, wychodząc z sali z narzeczoną w ramionach.

- Tak w ogóle to gdzie idziemy? - zapytała, gdy zbiegł z nią po schodach.

Zatrzymał się, pochylił i pocałował ją w czoło.

- Tam, gdzie nam nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał?

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, _

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_With a love like that _

_You know you should be glad. _

_With a love like that _

_You know you should be glad. _

_With a love like that _

_You know you should be glad. _

_Yeh, yeah, yeah. _

_Yeh, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

KONIEC

"She loves you" – The Beatles


End file.
